Forks High School Intrigues
by The Hind in the Forest
Summary: Il devait exister à Forks High School une loi obligeant toutes étudiantes à tomber sous le charme d'Edward Cullen. Ainsi débutait ma première leçon dans ce lycée prestigieux. Or je refusais ce principe. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? All Human
1. Chapter 1 : I Know What I Am

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey ! Je suis The Hind in the Forest, alias __Bichette! __Voici ma première fanfiction, née de mes petites pensées ... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. J'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, remarques, ... Je ne pourrais que m'améliorer !_

_PS : Il y a bon nombre d'éléments communs du début avec le roman de Stephenie Meyer, Twilight. Ceci s'explique par le fait qu'il a fallut que je « plante le décor » et certains points sont similaires avec le livre. Donc, cela risque d'être un peu ennuyeux et répétitif. Mais ne vous fiez pas à cela ! Attendez le second chapitre !_

_J'ai repris les personnages de Twilight, le lieu, l'époque mais tous mes personnages sont humains._

_Tous les protagonistes appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! On se retrouve en bas ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: I Know What I Am**

* * *

I Know What I Am – Band of Skulls

Ca y est, ce jour est enfin arrivé. Fatidique, devant lequel je ne pouvais reculer. Un fichu matin d'Août.

Oui, aujourd'hui, moi, Bella Swan, quittais Phoenix. Phoenix la radieuse, la vivante, l'ensoleillée. Pour m'installer à Forks. Forks, ville pluvieuse, morne et triste, complètement perdue au fin fond de l'Etat de Washington.

Bien que j'aille vers Forks à reculons, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire de la peine à ma mère. Après m'avoir entendue maintes et maintes fois chanter les louanges de ce foutu déménagement, elle m'aurait prise pour une dégonflée. Je voulais le bonheur de ma mère. Or, celui-ci se trouvait dans les bras de Phil, de qui elle s'était entichée alors que je n'étais qu'une gamine. Je n'ai absolument rien contre Phil. Il est le nouveau mari de ma mère. Peut-être un peu trop jeune pour elle, il saura néanmoins s'occuper d'elle comme je l'ai fait auparavant.

Phil est joueur de baseball professionnel et voyage beaucoup. Pas une grande star, seulement des championnats de second ordre. Depuis quelques années, ma mère restait avec moi alors que Phil se déplaçait. Mais je savais qu'être longtemps loin de lui la rendait malheureuse. Et qu'elle voulait voyager en sa compagnie.

J'ai alors décidé qu'il était temps que j'aille passer quelques temps chez mon père, Charlie.

Non, finalement, je ne regrette pas du tout ma décision de partir, même si Phoenix allait me manquer. Tout comme la chaleur ou ma mère excentrique. Mais en partant, j'allais commencer une nouvelle vie et permettre à ma mère de réaliser son rêve, et mon père d'être heureux. Celui-ci était plus que ravi par cette décision... Ma décision.

Je fermais brutalement ma valise, plus qu'inquiète de quitter mon cocon ensoleillé. Allais-je m'adapter ? Aucune idée. Même à Phoenix, mes relations n'étaient pas nombreuses. Pas d'amies proches, seulement des « copines », si je pouvais les appeler ainsi. Cela pouvait peut-être s'expliquer par le fait que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Bella, me morigénais-je mentalement, t'as des progrès à faire là-dessus. Je le savais. Je soupirais lourdement en accrochant le cadenas à mon bagage.

– Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ton avion est pour bientôt ! me cria ma mère de la cuisine. Phil t'attend déjà dans la voiture pour mettre tes affaires dans le coffre.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre. Non, changer d'air ne fera pas de mal. Je fermai ma seconde valise, mis mon sac sur mon dos, et sortis en traînant mes bagages.

Le ciel était bleu, dépourvu de nuages, tout le contraire de Forks, si mes souvenirs d'il y a deux ans étaient bons. Je ne pouvais me tromper. Forks n'était connu que pour son climat légendaire, éternellement froid, humide et pluvieux.

Et je détestais le froid, l'humidité et la pluie.

A regret, aidée de Phil, je chargeais mes bagages. Maigres, il fallait en convenir. Nous n'étions pas excessivement riches, mais nous vivions confortablement, ma mère avec son salaire d'institutrice et Phil avec ses revenus de joueur. Nous nous étions cotisés pour m'offrir une nouvelle garde robe, plus adaptée au climat de Forks qu'à celui de Phoenix. Mais cela n'avait pas été bien loin.

Je montais à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que ma mère fermait la maison à clé. Phil nous conduisit à l'aéroport, les fenêtres ouvertes. De temps à autre, je remettais des mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, que le vent dérangeait. Sur mes genoux, un petit cactus. C'était le seul « vrai » souvenir que j'avais souhaité emporter de l'Arizona. De la chaleur, en quelque sorte.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. J'attrapais mon coupe-vent posé sur la banquette arrière dans une main, mon petit cactus dans l'autre. Phil descendit mes affaires du coffre. Avant que je n'embarque, ma mère me serra une grosse minute dans ses bras.

– Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite surtout pas. Appelle dès que tu veux, me dit-elle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien se passer.

Je montais dans l'avion, prête pour un long voyage. J'étais soucieuse pour ma mère, même si j'étais sûre que Phil saurait en prendre soin. Que faire d'une mère insouciante et excentrique ? Jusque là, j'avais toujours été présente pour m'occuper d'elle. Qu'allait-elle faire sans moi ? Je savais néanmoins que je ne lui étais pas indispensable.

Nous atterrîmes enfin. Le voyage ne fût pas désagréable. Charlie vint me chercher. Il ne fît pas grand étalage de ses sentiments en me voyant, chose que j'ai héritée. Monter dans la voiture de police – oui car Charlie Swan est le chef de Police – m'inquiéta un peu. Sans doute parce que je savais qu'on allait me voir souvent dedans les prochains mois. Non que j'ai le caractère d'une délinquante, loin de là ! Simplement parce que je ne possédais pas mon propre véhicule.

Charlie me laissa m'installer tranquillement dans ma chambre, qui n'avait pas bougée depuis ma dernière visite, il y a de cela deux ans. Après avoir rangé mes quelques affaires dans ma commode, je redescendis dans la cuisine, en quête de quelque chose à grignoter. J'ouvris tous les placards, les uns après les autres, peine perdue.

– Char ... Papa ? Demandais-je, quelque peu inquiète.

– Mmhmmh, marmonna-t-il, somnolant devant son match de baseball.

– Il n'y a rien à manger, c'est normal ? Comment te nourris-tu ?

– Euh ... Des fois des pizzas, ou au bar, ou je commande chinois, me répondit-il en se tournant vers moi, un peu penaud.

– Tu ne cuisines jamais ?

– La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai fait brûler le grille-pain et exploser le micro-onde ...

– D'accord, je vois ... Dis, tu ne voudrais pas que je m'occupe de la cuisine pendant la durée de mon séjour ici ? risquais-je. Tu sais, Maman et sa cuisine, ce n'est pas toujours comestible, alors ...

– Comme tu veux. Il y a de l'argent dans une boîte au dessus du four, répondit-il en retournant à son match, me laissant seule.

– Ok, marmonnais-je dans le vide.

Je partais donc faire les courses. Le magasin, situé le long de la quatre voies, était des plus communs. Cette tâche m'était familière. J'avais en effet l'habitude de la faire à Phoenix. Je retombais donc dans ma routine avec plus de plaisir que je ne l'aurais cru.

Les rues de Forks étaient désertes. Pas un chat, pas une voiture, personne. Qu'est-ce que les gens fabriquaient donc en fin d'après-midi ?

Après avoir regardé l'horloge de la voiture – celle de mon père, obligé – je décidais de me montrer optimiste et de bonne volonté pour mieux m'intégrer à Forks. J'oubliais cependant qu'entre « décider » et « être », il y avait une différence. Néanmoins, je dirigeais alors vers le lycée. Mon futur lycée. Forks High School. Charlie avait déjà pris soin de m'y inscrire. Bien que l'on ne soit qu'à une semaine de la rentrée, plusieurs groupes d'étudiants s'y trouvaient déjà. Et pour cause, Forks High School comportait un internat avec chambre individuelle. Pour les gosses de familles aisées.

Je soupirais. Je ne faisais pas partie de cette classe sociale. A Phoenix, j'étais l'une des seules à ne pas posséder une belle voiture rutilante, et il était normal de voir sur le parking du lycée une Mercedes flambant neuve. J'avais donc choisi la solution la plus économique, et tout aussi pratique - à part pour ce qui était du transport -, à savoir habiter chez mon père. J'aurais pourtant aimé avoir cette indépendance, mais je ne voulais pas blesser Charlie. Le stress monta insidieusement en moi à l'approche de la rentrée.

Je savais que j'allais être la nouvelle, une bête curieuse. Dans une bourgade comme Forks, tous les gamins se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Et je détestais être au centre des préoccupations. C'était comme avoir un projecteur braqué sur moi ...

Je redémarrais le moteur de la voiture et rentrais à la maison. Le repas se passa en silence, ce qui ne m'ennuya pas – je n'étais pas une grande bavarde. Après mes préparatifs nocturnes, je me glissais dans mon lit. La pluie ne cessait de tomber. J'essayais vainement de lire, sans succès. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui roulèrent sur mes joues. Qu'est-ce que je venais faire ici ? Pourquoi aller m'enterrer dans cette ville que ma mère avait quittée en m'emportant avec elle alors que j'avais deux ans ? Je ne comprenais même plus mon choix. Puis l'image de ma mère, aimante et insouciante, me vint à l'esprit. Elle me manquait déjà ... Les larmes continuèrent de couler lamentablement, les gouttes s'accrochant à mes cils. Charlie monta d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier pour se coucher. Je séchais précipitamment mes pleurs. Inutile que mon père en soit témoin, il était si content que j'ai choisi de m'installer avec lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Me retournant dans mon lit en enfonçant mon oreiller sur ma tête pour étouffer le bruit de l'averse, je m'endormis, les yeux embués.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Même si je me doutais que ce ne serait que la première de nombreuses nuits identiques. Complètement dans les vapes, je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Vision d'horreur. La pluie tombait encore et un brouillard pénétrant avait fait place. Je gémis. Phoenix me manquait déjà. En pyjama, je descendis les escaliers et allais dans la cuisine pour manger. Charlie était déjà parti. Un mot de sa main m'indiqua qui serait de retour pour le déjeuner. Je rangeais la vaisselle, m'habillais après avoir pris une longue douche chaude et fis mon lit. Chose qu'il ne mettait jamais arrivé de faire auparavant. Il fallait croire que Forks commençait déjà à me rendre cinglée. Puis, j'allumais mon ordinateur – offert par ma mère et Phil, pour garder le contact – et consultais mes mails. Des messages de mes pseudo-amies me demandant le temps qu'il faisait, des publicités : en clair, rien de bien intéressant. Ma mère ne m'avait pas écrit. Je ne lui manquais donc pas tant que ça.

Je remarquais alors un autre mail d'un expéditeur peu commun. Forks High School. J'ignorais que Charlie leur avait donné mon adresse lors de mon inscription. Ce n'était qu'un courrier qui m'indiquait les différentes fournitures à acquérir d'ici la rentrée. Je me promis d'aller les acheter d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Merde !

Comment allais-je me débrouiller ? Charlie travaillait et je n'avais pas de voiture. Il faudrait à coups sûrs que j'attende la fin de la journée pour aller faire mes achats. La poisse ! Je grognais.

Je passais le reste de la mâtinée à ranger le reste de mes affaires et à faire un brin de ménage dans ma chambre. Celle-ci est avait besoin, n'ayant été occupée que lors de mes courts séjours ici. Puis, j'allais réchauffer le plat de la veille – des lasagnes – et mon père arriva.

– Bella, c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

– Je suis dans la cuisine, répondis-je, quelque peu énervée. Désolée, je n'ai rien cuisiné de nouveau, dis-je en désignant les assiettes pleines.

– Pas grave, ça me changera des steaks et des pizzas.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il ajouta :

– Au fait, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rentrer pour le déjeuner. C'était seulement parce que tu viens d'arriver, mais si tu ...

– T'inquiète pas papa. Je suis grande, je sais me débrouiller, le coupais-je en lui servant de l'eau.

Nous mangeâmes sans parler, sans aucune gêne. Bizarrement, après qu'il se soit levé de table, je sentais que Charlie avait quelque chose à me dire. Je ne le questionnais pas, sachant pertinemment qui me ne l'annoncerait qu'en temps voulu.

– Bella, dit-il alors que je le rejoignais dans le salon. J'ai un truc pour toi.

Un truc ? Je devins méfiante. Je détestais les surprises.

– Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il alors, en se dirigeant dehors, devant la maison.

Il demeura quelques instants muet puis annonça :

– Euh ... Voici ton cadeau de bienvenue. Je voulais marquer ton arrivée.

Le cadeau en question était un véhicule. Une Chevrolet rouge à plateau, avec de belles ailes bombées et une cabine rebondie. Immédiatement, j'en tombais sous le charme.

– Char ... Papa ! Merci ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! J'aurais pu me débrouiller pour m'en procurer une !

– Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse ici, répondit-il, un peu embarrassé par mon inhabituelle exubérance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il repartait vers le poste de Police, non sans m'avoir avertie qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard.

L'après-midi passa vite. Je m'occupais de ma voiture, la nettoyais, la lavais. Puis je revins dans ma chambre et regardais pour la seconde fois de la journée ma boîte mail.

Un message de ma mère. Je l'ouvris.

_Bella_, écrivait-elle.

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir demandé de tes nouvelles plus tôt. La maison est un vrai champ de bataille. Je ne sais jamais où donner de la tête et je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Phil et moi partons la semaine prochaine. Les bagages sont étalés un peu partout. Quel bazar ! Mais je suis heureuse de partir ! J'espère que tu te plais à Forks. Pleut-il déjà ? Dis bonjour à Charlie de ma part._

_Bises de Phil. Je t'aime. Maman_

Je soufflais et m'appliquait alors à écrire à ma mère un mail faussement enthousiaste.

_Maman,_

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que tu as pensé à aller chercher ta commande de vêtements au pressing. Bien sûr qu'il pleut déjà ! Forks ne faillit pas à sa réputation ! Charlie m'a offert une camionnette à plateau, une Chevrolet rouge, comme cadeau de bienvenue. Tu te rends compte ! Je l'aime déjà ! J'ai prévu d'aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires demain matin. J'espère que ton voyage va bien sa passer._

_Bises_

_B._

Oui, après réflexion, demain me semblais être un bon jour pour faire mes achats. Grâce à ma Chevrolet, je n'aurai pas à me soucier de Charlie. La pensée de la prochaine rentrée me revint en tête. Bon sang ! Je détestais ça ! J'étais sûre que je n'allais pas m'adapter. A Phoenix, j'avais déjà eu du mal à me fondre dans la masse des élèves, alors qu'en serait-il ici ? Je savais aussi que mon statut social renforcerait ma différence. Etrangère, de classe modeste, timide, mal à l'aise et en plus maladroite, je sentais bien que je n'allais pas être épargnée par le regard des autres. Je ne connaissais personne ! Même lors de mes rares séjours à Forks, je n'avais pas pris la peine de me lier. Ma nouvelle vie ici n'était qu'un nouveau départ, où je devais tout reprendre à zéro. Et ce départ, je le sentais vraiment, vraiment mal.

Après avoir mangé en compagnie de Charlie et m'être douchée une seconde fois – je me sentais crasseuse après tout ce ménage – je me couchais, plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, l'esprit un peu plus calme que le jour précédent.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si le début n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. C'est une sorte de présentation. L'intrigue n'a pas encore réellement commencée. Lisez le second chapitre ! En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue ! (si vous avez eu la patience de la faire.)_

_Ce premier chapitre est un peu court, mais il faut bien un début à tout ! Le second oscille vers une quizaine de pages._

_Une petite review s'il vous plaît pour commencer ! _;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Optimistic

**Forks High School ****Intrigues**

_Hey à vous ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Vos encouragements m'ont fait très plaisir ! C'était mieux qu'une fondue aux chamallows avec du chocolat ! (hyper calorique, mais tellement bon !). Bref, voici donc le second chapitre qui dévoilera vraiment l'intrigue ..._

_Musclez vos doigts, cliquez sur « reviews » ! (humour pourri, quand tu nous tiens)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Optimistic**

* * *

Optimistic – Radiohead

Je me levais juste après le départ de Charlie. Je l'avais averti de mon excursion. A dix heures, j'étais prête. Un autre jour pluvieux, banal. Je montais dans ma Chevrolet et me dirigeais – si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi – le centre-ville de Forks. Une librairie-papeterie pourrait peut-être répondre à mes attentes.

Le trajet fût court. Je me garais sur le parking et descendis précautionneusement de ma voiture. Il faut dire que la maladresse me hante depuis ma naissance. J'entrais dans la boutique par les portes coulissantes. L'intérieur était spacieux, clair mais assez chaleureux avec ses grands rayonnages de livres. Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de clients. J'eus à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'un garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nappe de pétrole me sauta littéralement dessus. Je faillis tomber.

– Tu dois être Isabella Swan, la nouvelle, la fille du chef de Police, non ? Je peux t'aider ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? Livres, crayons, papiers, cahiers ? Nous avons reçu un nouvel arrivage de livres de Science-fiction ! Tu as de la chance : aujourd'hui, c'est vingt-cinq pourcents de réduction sur tous les cahiers ! Ah, au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Eric Yorkie, vendeur à ton service ! ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

Il avait débité son discours à une telle vitesse qu'il me fallut quelques instants avant que je ne m'arrache de la contemplation de sa main et la lui sert.

– Alors, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? continua-t-il.

– Euh ... Je crois que je vais réussir à me débrouiller.

– Tu es sûre ? Vu que tu es nouvelle, je pourrais peut-être ...

– D'accord, dis-moi _juste_ où je peux trouver des cahiers ? demandais-je, pressée de me débarrasser de lui.

– Suis-moi ! dit-il en partant devant

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ce garçon pouvait-être lourd ! Il m'emmena jusqu'au rayon de ces foutues fournitures et continua son monologue, auquel j'acquiesçais par des « Oh » et des « Ah », pendant que j'essayais de choisir entre les différents formats de cahiers. Alors qu'Eric me racontait une sordide histoire de tricherie durant un concours d'échecs entre deux écoles, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncés arriva et l'interrompit, à mon plus grand bonheur.

– Eric, ce n'est pas le moment de taper la causette aux clients en les embêtant avec tes histoires. D'autres personnes ont besoin de toi au rayon bandes dessinées. Oh, j'oubliais, ta mère demande où tu as mis les bons de commande de la semaine dernière.

Eric s'éclipsa rapidement en m'adressant avec un grand sourire un « A bientôt » auquel je répondis par une grimace – qu'il ne remarqua pas. La fille me dévisagea avec sympathie.

– Tu aurais dû l'envoyer balader ; si je n'étais pas intervenue, il ne t'aurait pas lâchée avant une heure ! Je suis Angela Webber. Tu es Isabella, c'est ça ?

– Juste Bella.

– Oh d'accord. Ce sont les parents d'Eric qui tiennent la librairie. C'est pour ça qu'il pense avoir le droit de discuter avec tout le monde ! se moqua-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une simple vendeuse. Alors comme ça, tu entres à Forks High School. Inscrite à l'internat ?

– Non, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, éludais-je, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet. Et toi ?

– Ca n'entrait pas dans les moyens de mes parents, les places sont chères, fit-elle avec une moue. Je vais te laisser, des clients m'attendent. Viens me voir quand tu veux au lycée pour discuter. On pourra peut-être manger ensemble.

Je la remerciais. Angela semblait vraiment être quelqu'un de gentil. Après avoir pris mes fournitures, je me dirigeais vers les livres. J'aimais énormément lire. Je n'avais emporté dans ma valise que quelques ouvrages classiques : _Hamlet, Les Hauts de Hurlevents_, mais aussi une petite collection des œuvres de Jane Austen. Je n'avais aucune idée du roman dont j'avais envie. La fameuse collection de livres de Science-fiction d'Eric ne me tentait pas plus que ça. Alors que j'errais entre les rayonnages à la recherche de l'ouvrage idéal, une fille, assez menue, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en pointes et à l'allure de lutin, se dirigea vers moi d'un pas vif et d'une démarche dansante.

– Tiens, lis-ça, j'ai adoré, me glissa-t-elle en me mettant quelque chose entre les mains. Puis, elle sortit par les portes coulissantes, aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Je demeurais muette, immobile, pendant quelques instants, ne réalisant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Essayant de retrouver des idées plus claires, je me décidais enfin à regarder ce que la fille m'avait donné. _Le Diable s'habille en Prada*_. J'haussais les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de lire ce genre de littérature. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi était-elle allée me voir ? J'ouvrais le livre, poussé par la curiosité. Peut-être recelait-il une quelconque information sur cette fille. Rien. Aucun mot. J'étais dépitée, Je devais trop lire les bouquins d'Agatha Christie. Je devenais furieuse contre moi-même de ne pas avoir répondu. Je me dirigeais tout de même vers la caisse, toujours un peu étonnée, où Eric m'attendait avec un large sourire. Mon instinct me poussa au dernier moment à ajouter _Le Diable s'habille en Prada._

– A très bientôt j'espère ! me glissa Eric en me tendant mon sac.

– C'est ça, marmonnais-je pour moi.

Puis je sortis. En allant à ma voiture, j'espérais trouver cette mystérieuse fille. Personne. Je démarrais à regret, découragée. Mes achats ne m'avaient pas pris plus de deux heures. Arrivée chez moi, je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je me préparais un rapide sandwich que je mangeais devant la télévision tout en regardant un feuilleton complètement débile. Puis, j'expédiais un mail à ma mère pour lui relater mes courses – en passant sous silence bien sûr le livre et sa donatrice. Sur un soudain coup de tête, je regardais mon portable que je n'avais pas allumé depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Aucun message, aucun appel. Résultat d'une vie sociale peu remplie

Malgré tout, l'incident – si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi – ne cessait de me revenir à l'esprit. Comme une cloche, un mot tintait dans ma tête, à répétition : Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Cela pouvait paraître futile, mais bouleversait un peu ma morne existence. Je secouais la tête, tentant de faire le vide dans mes pensées.

Les autres jours suivants, une triste routine commença à s'installer. Je ne sortais de la maison que pour traîner le long de la plage de la réserve Quileute, la Push. Charlie était facile à vivre et ne posait pas de questions. Je savourais pleinement ma solitude au lieu d'en souffrir. Deux jours après avoir acheté mes fournitures, Billy Black, le meilleur ami de Charlie qui habitait la réserve, vint dîner à la maison. C'était lui qui avait vendu la camionnette à mon père. Avec sa grosse voix et sa peau cuivrée, j'avais l'impression de redevenir une gamine à côté de lui. Sa présence n'était toutefois pas dérangeante. Je me souvenais maintenant de son fils, Jacob, avec qui j'avais quelques fois joué quand nous étions petits. Je le croisais souvent lorsque je me promenais au bord de la mer.

Je n'avais pas ouvert le livre de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Je trouvais maintenant complètement puérile d'avoir espéré trouver un indice sur son identité à l'intérieur. Donc, pour me changer les idées, j'avais décidé de relire _Hamlet_. Une lecture classique.

La rentrée approchait de plus en plus, m'inquiétant de jour en jour. Alors la date fatidique arriva.

Le jour J.

Je m'éjectais littéralement de mon lit dès que le réveil retentit – non sans avoir balancé celui-ci par terre – et descendis les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre en pyjama. Inutile de tâcher ma tenue en mangeant. Charlie me souhaita bonne chance et partit pour le poste. Je remontais pour m'habiller. Je mis une petite chemise en lin aux manches courtes légèrement bouffantes, avec un col qui se finissait par deux petits liens que je nouais. Juste en dessous étaient brodés de délicats motifs floraux bleu azur et bleu nuit. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que j'aurais porté habituellement à Phoenix. Mais climat de Forks oblige, je dû rajouter un long gilet bleu marine. Je rentrais ensuite mon jean dans mes bottes marron et filais dans la salle de bains. Je ne me maquillais que très légèrement – pas besoin d'avoir l'air d'un pot de peinture le premier jour – et laissais mes cheveux détachés.

J'attrapais mon sac et montais dans ma voiture en courant à moitié. Le trajet pour aller au lycée fût court. Le stress eut toutefois le temps de me tenailler l'estomac.

J'arrivais parmi les premiers – enfin dans les premiers qui venaient par leurs propres moyens. J'attendis que la cloche sonne pour entrer dans l'enceinte. Forks High School était un lycée assez grand, entouré de verdure. Ses locaux – modernes bien sûr – se dressaient presque majesteusement sur le campus, avec leurs briques rouges apparentes et ses grandes fenêtres blanches. Je me décidais enfin – et à regrets – à sortir de ma camionnette et allais dans la cour. Plusieurs longues tables y avaient été installées et de longues files s'étaient déjà formées devant. Je pris alors place et attendis mon tour.

– Ton nom ? me demanda une femme aux cheveux rouges, derrière un des bureaux.

– Isabella Swan.

– Ah, oui, je vois, fit-elle en fouillant dans ses papiers.

Visiblement, on lui avait déjà parlé de moi.

– Tiens, voici ton emploi du temps, dit-elle en me le tendant. Bonne journée.

Je la remerciais vaguement. Je jetais un coup d'œil au papier que l'on m'avait remis. Première heure : mathématiques. Super, fis-je ironiquement. A contrecœur, j'entrais dans le bâtiment.

Wow.

Si l'aspect extérieur paraissait neuf et impresionnant, l'intérieur était tout autre. Ou pareil, plus exactement. Le sol était dallé et un escalier de marbre blanc plus qu'imposant se dressait dans le hall. Même une petite fontaine se trouvait au milieu. Pour peu, il y aurait eu des lustres de cristal. Tant d'argent dépensé pour des choses aussi futiles m'affligea.

A ma grande surprise, je trouvais assez facilement ma salle. Le cours commença. Ennuyeux, tel est le mot juste. , le professeur m'interrogea alors que j'étais en train de rêver, et je me trompais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de cataloguer les gens, mais je sentis tout de suite que lui et moi n'allions vraiment, mais vraiment pas nous entendre.

A part ce petit incident, la matinée se passa relativement bien. Ayant aperçu Eric au détour d'un couloir alors que je déposais des affaires dans mon casier, je réussi – à ma grande joie – à le semer en m'engouffrant dans les toilettes, qui rivalisaient avec le hall en matière de luxe. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cafétéria pour manger. N'ayant personne avec qui déjeuner, je n'achetais qu'un sandwich et allais m'asseoir sur un banc, sous un des très nombreux arbres du parc. On pouvait apercevoir l'internat en retrait. Le lycée ne paraissait avoir aucune limite géographique définie. Etonnant.

Je me décidais ensuite à lire en attendant que la cloche sonne. J'avis emporté _Le Diable s'habille en Prada_ au cas où. Je n'étais qu'à la troisième page quand une voix me sortit de ma lecture.

– Alors, comment tu trouves ?

Je relevais la tête. Je reconnus tout de suite ce visage fin, ces cheveux noirs coiffés en pointes et cette mince silhouette.

– Oh, … euh, ça me paraît être un bon début.

– Evidemment ! La suite est toute aussi géniale ! dit-elle avec force d'enthousiasme dans la voix. Je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis Alice ! s'exclama mon interlocutrice. Et toi tu es …

– Isabella. Enfin juste Bella.

– Tu es nouvelle ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant auprès de moi.

J'hochais la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

– D'où viens-tu ?

– D'Arizona, de Phoenix plus précisément. Je n'ai pas du tout le type d'une fille vivant là-bas, je sais, ajoutais-je rapidement en voyant Alice loucher sur ma peau ivoire. Et toi, je suppose que tu n'es pas nouvelle …

– Non, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire. Je suis à l'internat. Pas comme toi, j'imagine. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ton nom sur ses listes ….

La cloche interrompit notre conversation.

–J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance Bella, me dit Alice en se levant. Qu'as-tu comme cours maintenant ?

- Euh … Biologie, répondis-je en sortant mon emploi du temps de mon sac.

– Bon, eh bien, on se voit demain si tu veux ! ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant de sa démarche gracieuse.

J'acquiesçais et partais de mon côté. Mais je me ravisais quelques secondes plus tard.

– Alice, m'exclamais-je, pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce livre à la librairie ?

– Aucune idée ! Tu paraissais sympathique, et comment dire, … un peu perdue ! J'ai voulu t'aider ! répondit-elle en riant.

Je riais à mon tour et allais en courant vers le labo de biologie. J'arrivais malgré tout dans les premiers et pu alors choisir ma place. La salle se remplit peu à peu, les élèves entrant par petits groupes. Le professeur, M. Banner vint avec dix minutes de retard. Il commença par distribuer les livres de cours puis réclama l'attention de la classe, un peu dissipée.

– Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Cette année est une année cruciale, comme chacun d'entre le vous le sait. Donc je voudrais avant tout insister sur …

Un coup fût frappé à la porte.

– Excusez-moi, M. Banner. J'ai été retenu par le proviseur.

Il se tourna vers la classe. Et je _le_ vis.

Mince mais bien bâti, le nouveau venu avait la mâchoire dure, un nez droit, et un grand front à moitié obscurci par une mèche de ses cheveux d'une teinte cuivrée. Ses yeux verts – magnifiques, de vraies émeraudes – me transpercèrent. Je restais subjuguée par sa beauté, même assise au fond de la salle.

– Oui, oui, asseyez-vous, répondit le professeur, un peu énervé par cette interruption.

L'Adonis se dirigea avec souplesse tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure extraordinaire vers une blonde à décolleté – un peu trop profond à mon goût – et s'assit à côté d'elle. Toutes les filles présentes dans un rayon de cinq chaises se tournèrent dans sa direction en lui souriant. Pathétique, pensais-je. Il se mit alors à discuter avec plusieurs d'entre elles, se balançant négligemment sur sa chaise. M. Banner essayait tant bien que mal de faire son cours mais on le devinait de plus en plus irrité par l'attitude du retardataire.

– Edward Cullen ! tonna-t-il alors que la blonde gloussait à une des paroles de l'intéressé. Vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard en cours et en plus vous vous croyez dans un salon de thé ! Votre convocation chez le proviseur ne vous a-t-elle pas suffi ?

Le dénommé Edward ne broncha pas, haussa les épaules, peu perturbé par cette réflexion et se mit à faire tourner son crayon entre ses longs doigts.

– Et si les chaises ont quatre pieds, ce n'est pas pour rien, M. Cullen ! reprit-il.

Edward laissa lourdement tombé sa chaise mais continua à jouer avec son stylo. Son attitude m'énervait prodigieusement, malgré moi.

La fin du cours fût constituée du récapitulatif du programme de biologie de cette année scolaire. Je sortais de la classe avec soulagement en me rendis à ma voiture. En passant par mon casier, je pus apercevoir Edward Cullen adossé contre un mur en grande conversation avec un groupe de filles et de garçons. Enfin, plutôt avec les garçons – les filles ne faisant que baver devant lui. Sa désinvolture réussit encore une fois à m'agacer, sans aucune raison. A pas lourds, je montais dans ma camionnette et retournais à la maison.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais eu de la chance. Je n'avais pas attiré l'attention, tout le monde ayant été préoccupé par la rentrée. Mais demain, je n'y manquerais pas, j'en étais sûre.

Arrivée, je filais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs et n'en ressortis que pour préparer le dîner. Charlie m'interrogea sur ma journée et me demanda comment celle-ci s'était passée.

– Bien, répondis-je en lui servant à manger.

– Tu as rencontré du monde ?

– Une fille. Très sympa.

– Peut-être que je la connais. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Aucune idée, éludais-je. J'ai oublié. Et toi, ta journée ? répliquais-je, pressée d'échapper à cet interrogatoire.

Nous ne parlâmes pas vraiment plus, Charlie n'étant pas très bavard. Je dormis bien cette nuit-là, alors que la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

Je me réveillais en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Je me préparais rapidement et filais au lycée, peu désireuse d'arriver en retard. En allant à mon casier, je croisais Angela.

– Alors, ce premier jour ? s'enquit-elle. Pas trop impressionnée ?

– Non, ça va, je m'y fais, ajoutais-je avec un pauvre sourire tout en rangeant mes affaires.

– Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux devant une fille qui passait dans le couloir.

C'était la blonde du cours de biologie.

– Qui est-ce ? demandais-je, intriguée par la réaction d'Angela.

– Lauren Mallory. C'est la chef des pom-pom girls. Plus bête et méchante qu'elle, tu meures. Elle fait une fixette sur Edward et pense qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Tu vois qui c'est, Edward ?

J'hochais la tête, comprenant parfaitement de qui elle parlait.

– Bon, bref, c'est pour cela qu'elle le suit partout en bavant et gloussant. En fait, ajouta-elle après un moment de réflexion, tous les deux sont des personnes superficielles. Un conseil : évite à tout prix de te mettre en travers de ton chemin, elle pourrait te le faire payer très cher, me prévint Angela, sérieuse.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir des ennuis avec cette fille, dis-je avec un sourire timide. J'avais plutôt l'impression que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, les ennuis, ce serait plutôt elle qui les aurait cherchés, pas moi.

– Elle a fait virer Jenny du club. Leur meilleur élément. Simplement parce que Lauren trouvait qu'elle traînait trop autour de « son » Edward.

– C'est pitoyable, marmonnais-je.

– Et le pire, c'est que même avec toutes les embrouilles qu'elle a causées, Lauren ne peut pas se faire expulser. Son père est un riche industriel et finance diverses associations de l'école.

J'haussais les sourcils, consternée.

– Viens manger avec nous. On a littérature ensembles en dernière heure. Nous partirons après pour aller déjeuner.

– D'accord, à toute à l'heure, répondis-je alors qu'Angela s'éloignait vers son prochain cours.

Je m'assis à côté de ma nouvelle amie lors de notre cours commun. Le prof nous remit la liste des ouvrages à se procurer pour cette année : Shakespeare, et Brontë entre autre. Rien de bien intéressant, pensais-je en soupirant. J'avais déjà tout lu. L'heure passa vite. Puis nous allâmes à la cafétéria. La salle était pleine d'étudiants venus se restaurer. A la suite de mon amie, je chargeais un plateau de nourriture et payais mon repas. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers une table où d'autres amis d'Angela nous attendaient, je levais la tête et observais le plafond. Incroyable. Une fresque représentait un repas antique des dieux de l'Olympe. Une peinture d'un rare raffinement. J'étais en train d'examiner un dieu qui me faisait penser vaguement à quelqu'un quand j'heurtais une personne de plein fouet et tombais par terre.

– T'aurais pas pu faire attention ! Regarde un peu où tu mets tes sales pieds !

Je levais la tête et _le_ vis. Edward Cullen était furibond, ses yeux lançant, _me_ lançant des éclairs. Son regard noir me déstabilisa. Il faisait presque peur.

– Ecarte-toi, fit-il simplement.

Je le fixais tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé en premier lieu, mais Lauren qui époussetait avec empressement la chemise de celui-ci tout en continuant de m'insulter. Les paroles d'Edward m'avaient autant touchées que celles de Lauren.

– Les personnes comme toi, ça n'a rien à faire ici ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as réussi à te faire accepter au lycée ! me cracha-t-elle à la figure.

J'accusais le coup. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'on me fasse des remarques de ce genre, mais pas de sitôt, je dois l'avouer. Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, Angela accourut et me releva. Je gagnais la table, encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Les murmures et les conversations reprirent peu à peu dans la cafétéria. Plusieurs personnes ne cessaient de me jeter des regards. Je me tournais discrètement vers Edward et son « club » qui avaient pris place. Lauren était assise sur ses genoux et lui semblait en pleine conversation avec un garçon blond et un autre brun. Je ne voyais ce dernier que de dos mais il me rappelait étrangement quelque chose. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il y avait bien eu une altercation. Le deuxième jour en plus ... Bien joué Bella, me serinais-je. Je chipotais et soupirais devant mon assiette. Angela m'adressa un sourire plein de sympathie. J'avais envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Puis mon amie me présenta aux différentes personnes assises autour de la table.

– Jenny … Mike ... Jessica ... Eric … – je grimaçais – Tyler et Ben.

En mentionnant son nom, Angela rougit et Ben baissa la tête. J'en déduisis qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Le reste du retard fut plutôt agréable, si ce n'est que Mike ne cessait de fulminer contre Lauren, voulant à tout prix me défendre contre d'éventuels auteurs de remarques peu intelligentes sur l'incident de ce midi. Je le remerciais, souhaitant cependant qu'il ne fasse rien.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt « normalement » malgré des regards et des murmures qui me suivaient un peu partout. J'essayais vainement de garder profil bas et de me fondre dans la masse. Peine perdue. J'eus quand même le droit à quelques ricanements derrières mon dos mais qui cessaient dès que Mike Newton les regardait en face avec un drôle d'air.

A la fin des cours, Angela m'accompagna à ma Chevrolet et je vis Edward Cullen avec une autre fille.

– Je passe te prendre ce soir, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'éloigner vers l'internat.

Je demeurais perplexe.

– Il ne sort pas avec Lauren ? demandais-je. Inutile de préciser le nom de l'intéressé.

– Non. Disons simplement que dans la cour du roi Edward, Lauren est sa première demoiselle. Il aime être entouré, adulé, et que toute l'attention tourne autour de lui. Très superficiel et arrogant. Il joue avec l'amour et l'admiration que lui portent la plupart des filles du lycée et obtient ainsi ce qu'il veut d'elles. Mais il n'est sorti avec aucune d'elles, ce qui a brisé plusieurs cœurs. Une sortie par-ci, un rendez-vous par-là, un baiser sur la joue mais jamais sur la bouche. Edward doit avoir trop peur de perdre une de ses « fans », ajouta-t-elle avec une moue ironique.

J'étais estomaquée.

– Et les filles trouvent cela normal, elles ne disent rien ? m'interrogeais-je.

– Et bien … non. Elles sont bien trop contentes qu'Edward leur porte un peu d'attention et leur consacre du temps.

La pluie interrompit notre conversation et je dus monter précipitamment dans ma voiture. Je rentrais à la maison, fis mes devoirs et descendis à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner quand Charlie rentra du poste. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Mon père parcourait d'un œil attentif le journal. J'ouvris à nouveau le roman qu'Alice m'avait conseillé et le posai à côté de mon assiette. Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge en me regardant faire.

– Tu lis ça toi, maintenant ? fit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Mais qu'y avait-il de glauque là-dedans ?

– Euh … oui. C'est une fille qui me l'a conseillé.

– Ah bon. D'accord.

Et il retourna à ses articles. J'haussais les sourcils mais je le comprenais un peu. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de lire de la « Chick-Lit ».

Vint l'heure du coucher. Et là, tout me tomba dessus. Enroulée dans mes couvertures, je me mis à pleurer. L'incident de ce midi à la cafétéria ne cessait de passer en boucle dans ma tête. Bon sang, qu'avais-je donc fais pour mériter la colère de Lauren et d'Edward ? Je lui étais juste rentrée dedans, pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame et de m'humilier ainsi ! Je ne lui avais même pas renversé le plateau dessus ! Enfin, la réaction de Lauren me paraissait négligeable, j'avais en effet l'impression de ne pas être la seule à subir ses foudres. Par contre, pour ce qui était d'Edward …

Alors la honte fit place à la colère. Il m'avait méprisée et cela me mettait hors de moi. Je détestais que l'on me rabaisse et en plus, devant la plupart des élèves du lycée …. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Aurait-il voulu que je me mette à genoux, le suppliant de me pardonner en lui baisant les pieds ? Et cette habitude qu'il avait de se servir des filles me révoltait. S'il attendait que je tombe dans ses filets à cause de sa beauté – à cette pensée, mon cœur se sera un peu – il se trompait complètement. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Et je ne me laisserai pas marcher dessus.

La fin de la semaine se passa selon cette nouvelle routine – éviter Lauren et Edward, ne pas attirer l'attention et être prudente quant à l'endroit où je mettais mes pieds. Un jour pluvieux où je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, quelqu'un m'apostropha et me donna une tape dans le dos.

– Bella ! Bah alors, on ne me dit pas bonjour ? Espèce de petite associable !

Je me retournais vivement, ayant envie de frapper mon interlocuteur. Je demeurais stupéfaite et surprise. La colère laissa place à la joie quand je me retournais.

– Emmett ! m'écriais-je alors que celui-ci me prenait dans ses bras et me faisait tournoyer. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

– La même chose que toi Bella : j'étudie !

– Toi ? Etudier ? C'est la meilleur ! m'exclamais dans un grand éclat de rire. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici et pas en Floride ?

– Les parents ont pensé il y a deux ans que l'éloignement favoriserait mon développement intellectuel ! Ma mère rêve de me voir devenir un grand ingénieur en aéronautique comme mon père ! Tu parles ! fit-il en roulant des yeux.

Je pouffais. Emmett était impossible ! Il avait un an de plus que moi et demeurait le meilleur cousin que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Ma mère et la sienne étaient cousines. Nous nous voyions souvent lorsque nous habitions encore en Floride avant de partir pour l'Arizona, puis nous nous étions perdus de vue.

– Et toi, que fiches-tu là ? Tes parents ne sont pas ministres ou milliardaires à ce que je sache ! se moqua-t-il.

Je perdis ma gaieté instantanément.

– Je blague Bella !

– Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca me rappelle juste que je suis différente des autres d'ici. Phil et maman voulait voyager alors je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être bien que j'aille passer du temps avec mon père.

– Je suis désolé cousine, dit-il d'un ton grave.

– Non, non, c'est rien, je t'assure ! C'est juste que Phoenix me manque.

– Le mal du pays ?

– Un peu, admis-je avec un faible sourire.

– Bah ! C'est rien, tu t'y feras ! On s'habitue à la pluie, t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses énormes bras de grizzly humain. Tu t'es fais des amies ?

– Quelques unes.

– Sûrement pas avec Edward et Lauren !

– Attend, ne me dis pas que tu…

– Si, j'étais là ! s'exclama-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je rougis d'embarras.

– Tu ne discutais pas avec Edward par hasard ?

– Tu m'as vu ?

– Oui, mais pas reconnu. Ca faisait tellement de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu, murmurais-je en l'enlaçant.

– Toi aussi tu m'as manquée … répondit-il en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, savourant ces retrouvailles jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

– Si tu as besoin d'un ours pour te prêter main forte, appelle-moi ! me dit-il en s'éloignant vers son prochain cours.

– Pas de problème, je penserai à toi ! répliquais-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Je filais en biologie et arrivais juste avant que le prof n'entre. Je m'assis rapidement à ma place. Sans voisin bien sûr. Associable comme dirait Emmett. M. Banner commença son cours.

– Voilà maintenant presque une semaine que vous avez repris le chemin de l'école. Il est donc temps de mettre le programme scolaire en application.

Oula ! Je le sentais mal tout à coup !

– Et donc, selon ce programme, vous serez appelez en classe de biologie à rendre des travaux de binôme, avec votre partenaire …

Partenaire que je n'avais pas.

– Vu les problèmes les années précédentes pour former ces « duos », j'ai trouvé plus judicieux d'imposer ces groupes…

Et merde ! Je détestais ça ! Tout autour de moi, des murmures de protestations commençaient à s'élever.

– Groupes que vous conserverez jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ajouta M. Banner.

Toute la classe se mit alors à crier, grogner, contester en frappant sur les tables. M. Banner rappela les élèves à l'ordre.

– Je tiens à dire que ces « duos » mixtes ont été constitués par tirage au sort. Donc, aucun favoritisme de ma part.

Pour le coup, je le sentais plus que mal ce tirage. Je n'avais jamais eu de chance avec ça. Le destin n'est pas vraiment été avec moi. Quand je dis que la poisse me tient …. La plupart des filles – dont Lauren qui se détachait du reste – fixaient avec insistance et espoir Edward Cullen. Ce dernier demeurait figé sur sa chaise.

– Bon alors, voici les groupes, annonça le professeur, imperturbable. Cassidy et Ben, Christina et Alan, June et Mark, …

M. Banner continua d'énoncer les noms par ordre alphabétique. J'attendais mon tour avec anxiété. Tout le monde était tendu. Le seul bruit qui rompit ce silence fut le sifflement rageur de Lauren quand elle apprit qu'elle aurait comme partenaire Tyler. J'avais pitié pour ce dernier qui allait devoir la supporter. Les autres filles regardaient Edward qui n'avait toujours pas été nommé. J'étais éberlué de l'emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur elles ! Il envoya un sourire charmeur et serein à ses « fans », comme pour les détendre – ce qui ne marcha pas puisqu'il les affola davantage. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Tout simplement insupportable !

Vint alors mon tour.

– Isabella et …

J'entendais déjà les roulements de tambour. Pitié, pitié, pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas _lui_ …

– Edward.

Et re-merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais donc fait pour mériter ça ? Tout autour de moi s'offraient des mines dépitées de filles. Edward avait perdu son sourire calme et confiant, ne bougeait plus. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devoir travailler avec le garçon que je détestais le plus au monde dans ce fichu lycée ? J'irai voir le prof à la fin du cours. Il fallait que je change de partenaire, coûte que coûte.

M. Banner avait enfin fini d'énoncer sa liste.

– Alors, alors, heureux ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que certaines personnes rêvaient de meurtres à cet instant précis à son égard. Tous les élèves arboraient des mines renfrognées. Seulement quatre élèves avaient l'air réjoui, ayant eu la chance de se retrouver en couple.

– Allez donc vous installer auprès de votre partenaire maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Coucher ensemble tant qu'on y est ? Voyant qu'Edward ne daignait pas de changer de place, je soufflais un grand coup, attrapais mon sac et me dirigeait vers sa table. Je posais bruyamment mes affaires sur le bureau et m'assis lourdement, en essayant de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui.

– Tu aurais pu faire encore plus de bruit, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, marmonna Edward sans me regarder.

– Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu me gênes ? lui répliquais-je, piquée au vif. Je fus moi-même étonnée de ma repartie.

Il tourna alors la tête avec un air stupéfait, me regarda, puis revint à sa bouderie. Le cours se poursuivit sans que l'un de nous ne parle.

– Il est hors de question que je travaille avec toi, souffla-t-il soudainement.

– J'allais justement te dire la même chose. De toute façon, je vais voir M. Banner à la fin du cours pour changer de groupe.

– Je te suis, grogna-t-il, toujours sans m'adresser un regard.

Au moins, nous avions des sentiments similaires l'un envers l'autre. L'heure s'acheva enfin, trop longue à mon goût. Edward se leva prestement et se dirigea vers le bureau de M. Banner.

– Monsieur, nous avons un problème quant au choix des partenaires.

– Je t'écoute Edward.

– Bella et moi ne pouvons pas …

Nous sentir ? Nous supporter ? Nous voir sans que tu me méprises ou m'humilies ?

– … travailler ensemble.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Euh … c'est assez compliqué, intervins-je.

– Je vois, fis M. Banner en rangeant ses affaires. Mais je suis désolé, les groupes sont faits : vous allez devoir travailler tous les deux en équipe cette année.

Et il partit, nous laissant plantés là, seuls, dans la classe.

– Je te préviens tout de suite, siffla Edward après un moment. Ca ne va pas être la grande joie.

–T'inquiète pas pour ça: aucune chance que je devienne une de tes groupies et te suive partout où tu vas en bavant par terre, répliquais-je sur le même ton.

– Mauvais caractère ?

– Ca dépend de qui me donne la réplique.

Et je quittais à mon tour la salle. Je filais directement au parking, ayant fini ma journée de cours. Je trouvais Emmett adossé à ma camionnette.

– T'es pas à l'internat toi ? demandais-je surprise, tout en déverrouiller ma portière.

– Si ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de m'ouvrir la porte galamment. Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc.

– Vas-y, je t'écoute, dis-je un peu inquiète. Quand Emmett prenais un ton sérieux, – ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement – c'est qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave.

– C'est quoi cette histoire de binôme avec Cullen en biologie ?

Damned ! Même Emmett était au courant ! Je me frappais le front contre le volant.

– Tout le lycée jase ! Lauren a fait une crise de jalousie dans le couloir de la bibliothèque : c'était énorme ! s'exclama-t-il, aussi excité qu'un gosse venant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

– Depuis quand tu vas à la bibliothèque toi ?

– Euh … J'avais un travail à faire avec Rosalie, m'avoua-t-il, un peu gêné.

– Du travail, mais bien sûr ! répliquais-je, moqueuse. Et c'est qui Rosalie d'abord ? fis-je pour changer de sujet.

– Ma copine, je te la présenterai. Mais, t'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

– Edward Cullen est mon partenaire et voisin de biologie pour le restant de l'année. Voilà, t'es content ? m'exclamais-je, énervée.

– Bah, et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

– Quel problème ?

– Bella ! soupira-t-il en secouant le tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère ? Toutes les filles de ce lycée feraient n'importe quoi pour bosser avec Cullen et se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui ! C'est un des gars les plus populaires de Forks High School ! Avec moi peut-être, marmonna Emmett, songeur, tout en se frottant le menton.

– Mais je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui tombent sous son charme et qui en sont à manger dans sa main. Il est arrogant, manipulateur et superficiel ! crachais-je, rageuse.

– Wow ! murmura Emmett, étonné de ma réaction.

– Il m'insupporte, il m'énerve ! Edward m'a humiliée et il faudrait maintenant que je travaille avec lui une année entière ! Je ne vais pas supporter ça sans protester !

– T'es bizarre quand même ! répliqua Emmett. Moi qui pensais qu'il t'aurait plu …

– Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? m'énervais-je.

– Bah oui, Ed a l'habitude d'avoir tout le monde dans sa poche. Tu dois être une des premières à rester insensible à lui et en plus à le rejeter. Il n'a pas dû beaucoup apprécier ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Emmett, c'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il a été plus qu'odieux avec moi dans la cafétéria l'autre jour ! Il l'a cherché ! Il voudrait quoi ? Que j'aie le même comportement que toutes les autres filles à son égard ?

– Peut-être que oui, parce que là, tu l'as sacrément déstabilisé ! Tu as remis son assurance en question, ma chère !

– Ca ne lui fera pas de mal … marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

– Bon, j'y vais, ma Rose m'attend ! On se voit plus tard !

– A lundi !

Je démarrais la Chevrolet quand Emmett revint vers moi en courant.

– Bella ! Juste un truc : fais vraiment attention à Lauren. Elle t'en veut à mort, même si tu n'as rien fait !

Manquait plus que ça !

– Merci du conseil Emmett, grognais-je.

– Je dis ça juste pour ton propre bien ! Je tiens à ta sécurité ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves avec les deux jambes après ce week-end !

– Quoi ? Ca peut aller jusque là avec Lauren ? m'exclamais-je, choquée.

– Fais attention Bella ! me répéta-t-il en partant.

Je me refrappais le front contre le volant. Prions pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien à la maison ! J'avais eu mon compte de mauvaises surprises pour la journée. Charlie n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque je rentrais. Normal. Je montais mon sac dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit étroit. Je restais ainsi, sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, observant les ombres des arbres que le soleil projetait sur le plafond. Tout était calme, pas un bruit. Mon regard dévia sur ma table de chevet. Je me redressais et me mis à contempler mon petit cactus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, tous les deux, hein ? On était mieux à Phoenix, non ?

Je pris la minuscule plante dans ma main et continuai notre « conversation ».

– Moi aussi, le soleil et la chaleur me manquent. Maman me manque …

Je secouais la tête, tentant de chasser les pensées noires qui commençaient à affluer.

– Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause d'Emmett …

Oui, Emmett devait avoir changé ma vision de Forks. Pourtant, cette réponse ne me satisfaisait pas totalement …

* * *

_* Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez lu, mais moi aussi, je l'ai adoré, tout comme le film d'ailleurs._

_Voili voilou, second chapitre ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, hein ? (mais bien sûr que si, je sais que vous êtes trop fort(e)s !) Bon ben là, on voit clairement que l'histoire commence._

_Je tenais tout de même à préciser que je ne peux pas poster de nouveaux chapitres toutes les semaines. Là, c'était vraiment exceptionnel parce que c'est le début. Etant encore dans le cursus « scolaire », mes cours m'occupent pas mal (ce qui est bien dommage). De plus, cette année, ayant pris plein d'options, j'ai des cours supplémentaires par correspondance (Cned) qui me prennent énormément de temps. Je ne pourrais vous demander que de la patience. Désolée d'avance si je vous fais trop attendre._

_Le petit bouton vert ne demande qu'à être cliqué ! Allez-y, martyrisez-le !_


	3. Chapter 3 : I Felt Stupid

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Encore un énorme merci à toutes vos reviews et vos remarques : elles font toujours très plaisir ! Notre bel Apollon est enfin entré en scène. Et Monsieur ne fait pas dans la dentelle ! Et oui, j'aime Edward "Bad boy"! Je suis romantique mais pas du genre "guimauve", plus "romance impossible"._

_Et donc, tatadadam, *roulements de tambour*, voici le troisième chapitre ! Désolée si je vous ai fait attendre (ce qui est sans doute le cas) mais je n'ai que deux mains ! (les pieds, ça compte pas) Et oui, je fais pitié, vous pouvez le dire, je ne vous taperai pas dessus._

_Cliquez sur le machin jaune, là, en bas *pointe avec le doigt*. Déchargez-vous de votre colère, de vos angoisses, si vous voulez taper sur quelqu'un, faites-le sur lui ! Nan, sérieusement, dîtes ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, faites moi part de vos critiques, de vos questions, ou encore de vos suggestions._

_Voili voilou, je vous laisse lire !_

_N'oubliez pas de descendre jusqu'en bas, je suis une grande pipelette ; j'aurai encore d'autres choses à vous dire !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: I ****Felt ****Stupid**

* * *

I Felt Stupid – The Drums

Le week-end fut calme. Une seule chose vint rompre la monotonie de ces deux jours.

– Bella, ton anniversaire est dans une semaine. Tu devrais peut-être penser à faire une fête ou un truc comme ça avec tes copines, proposa Charlie.

– Euh, … papa, je ne pense pas que je connaisse suffisamment de monde pour organiser une soirée. Et puis, tu sais, je déteste ça …

– Bella, dit alors mon père d'un ton accusateur. Il faut que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, que tu t'intègres. Si tu ne vas pas vers les autres alors ils ….

– C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais y réfléchir, annonçais-je alors pour couper court à cette discussion.

Le lundi matin arriva avec soulagement. Je n'aimais pas rester prostrée à la maison, à ne rien faire. L'inactivité n'était pas vraiment pas tasse de thé. Un autre jour maussade et pluvieux, pensais-je en sortant de ma voiture. Je faillis tomber dans une flaque d'eau mais me rattrapais au dernier moment au rétroviseur de la camionnette. Lauren et sa bande, qui passaient devant moi juste à cet instant, se mirent à glousser. Je soupirais lourdement, attrapais mon sac et commençais à monter l'escalier de marbre en faisait attention de ne pas glisser quand Alice me rejoignit.

– Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien et toi ?

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre midi avec Lauren et Edward, me dit-elle alors avec son air de chien battu en faisant la moue.

– Alice ! rétorquais-je. Ce n'est rien !

– Mais j'aurais dû aller parler à Edward et Lauren pour te défendre ! C'est ce que font les vraies amies, non ?

Amies ? Rien que ça ? Wow.

– Merci, c'est gentil Alice, répondis-je en l'enlaçant. Mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave.

Alice était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Un peu vive et énergique mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle. La pensée de mon prochain anniversaire et la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père me revinrent alors à l'esprit.

– On mange ensemble ce midi ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être …

– T'inquiète, je me suis arrangée avec Angela. On déjeunera aussi avec Jenny et Jessica. Seulement entre filles ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'acceptais. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc toutes les cinq à une table à l'heure du déjeuner. Nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien, enfin surtout Jenny, Alice et Jessica. Angela et moi ne faisions qu'écouter. Alice projetait de faire une sortie à Port Angeles, la grande ville voisine pour aller dévaliser les boutiques. J'étais plutôt réticente pour ce genre d'excursion.

– Allez, viens Bella ! me supplia encore une fois Alice. Un peu de shopping te fera le plus grand bien ! Regarde comment tu es habillée ! s'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt, presque horrifiée.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes vêtements ? répondis-je, outrée que l'on fasse des remarques à ma tenue. Je me trouvais plutôt bien vêtue aujourd'hui. Je portais un jean, des Converses grises et un tee-shirt à col rond à manches longues couleur marron glacé. J'avais même fais un effort sur la coiffure en m'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval haute.

– Alice, n'exagère pas tout de même ! Elle ne va quand même pas se fringuer avec des habits de créateurs ! dis alors Jessica. Pas comme toi !

– Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! se défendit Alice. T'as juste l'air … trop coincée comme ça !

– Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis bonne à entrer dans un couvent, tant qu'on y est ? rétorquais-je.

– Mais non ! Ce que veut dire Alice, c'est qu'il faut te « renouveler », expliqua Jenny en mimant les guillemets au dessus de sa tête.

– Ouais, et pour ça, on va aller t'acheter toute une nouvelle garde robe ! s'écria Alice en frappant dans ses petites mains. Ca va être génial !

Je la laissais dire.

– Et on irait faire ça quand ? s'enquit Angela qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début.

– Je ne sais pas … Demain, après les cours, ça vous dit ?

Les filles acquiescèrent. Pour ma part, j'avais besoin de demander à Charlie avant. Je ne savais pas quel était son avis sur les sorties de ce type. Nous échangeâmes donc toutes nos numéros de portable. Lauren me bouscula avec son plateau alors qu'elle sortait. Je ne relevais pas, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Je grognais en ramassant mes affaires sur la table.

– Qu'as-tu ? s'étonna Jenny.

– Biologie, marmonnais-je

Elle pouffa. Tout le monde était maintenant au courant du projet. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Je grinçais des dents rien que d'y penser. Je me débarrassais de mon plateau et me rendis au troisième étage. La salle était déserte. Je regardais ma montre. J'avais un quart d'heure d'avance. J'allais alors m'asseoir à ma « nouvelle » place et commençais à gribouiller n'importe quoi sur mon cahier. Pas un bruit ne filtrait du couloir. Je mis mon Ipod en marche et me laissais bercer par la musique. Je relevais soudain la tête, sentant comme une présence.

– Salut.

Depuis combien de temps était-_il_ là ? Je ne répondis pas. Son sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je alors, méfiante, en enlevant les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

– Qu'on s'organise pour faire ce foutu travail de recherches au plus vite, dit-il en se rapprochant.

– D'accord, et que proposes-tu ?

– Et bien, que l'on bosse à la bibliothèque. Ça serait plus simple que de se voir chez soi après les cours.

Ça, tu l'as dis …

– Comme tu veux, répondis-je, toujours aussi sceptique.

– Passe-moi ton téléphone.

– Hein ?

– Passe-moi ton téléphone, répéta-t-il, quelque peu exaspéré. Je ne vais pas te le voler, soupira-t-il en voyant mes sourcils froncés. Je veux juste noter mon numéro, au cas où, si on a besoin de se joindre.

– Ah ok, fis-je en prenant son portable qu'il me tendait.

Son écran affichait la page d'ajout de contact. Dommage, pensais-je un peu déçue. J'aurais aimé voir son image lui servant de fond, juste pour le connaître et le comprendre un peu mieux. _Ridicule Bella_, grogna la petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. _Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à en savoir plus sur lui_. Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette interrogation. Nous nous rendîmes prestement nos portables quand les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Lauren se rua presque sur Edward et alla directement s'asseoir sur l'extrémité de son, de _notre_ bureau. Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

– Quoi ? T'as un problème Swan ? me demanda-t-elle, acide.

– Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que ta jupe est tellement courte que j'ai ton derrière en vue panoramique, répliquais-je. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid, ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire, d'un air entendu.

– Ecoute-moi bien Swan, t'as rien à faire ici. T'avises pas de poser tes sales pattes sur Eddy où je te ferais retourner d'où tu viens et je veillerais à ce que ta minable réputation te suive partout, où que tu ailles !

– Je n'en n'ai nullement l'intention, tu peux me croire. T'as pas de soucis à te faire Lauren. J'ai bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle au chien de Barbie, ajoutais-je, toujours en souriant.

Lauren haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion, descendis de la table et se rendis à sa place en roulant des fesses. Edward réprima d'un rire et adopta une moue narquoise en me regardant.

– T'aimes pas te faire marcher sur les pieds, toi, dit-il, moqueur.

– Non, rétorquais-je. Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois.

Il perdit son sourire et se tourna vers le tableau. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je me sentais un peu coupable : à chaque fois qu'il me parlait en plaisantant, je le rembarrais toujours. _Toi ? Te sentir coupable à cause d'Edward Cullen ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?_ s'étonna une petite voix dans ma tête. Et elle avait raison, pensais-je. Mais tout de même ...

Le cours s'acheva enfin. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, quelqu'un m'appela.

– Bella ! s'exclama Emmett. Ça te dirait de déjeuner avec moi mercredi ?

– Oui, si tu veux. Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

– Tu pourras rencontrer Rosalie, avoua-t-il en rougissant un peu.

– Oh ! Le gros nounours est amoureux ! le charriais-je.

– Arrête ! répliqua-t-il en me pinçant les côtes. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec elle !

– On verra ! dis-je en continuant à descendre les escaliers.

Je rentrais chez moi et fis une lessive. Alors que je pliais du linge, mon portable vibra. Edward.

_Demain, rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour le travail de biologie après les cours. Section treize de la salle._

Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'il m'appellerait de sitôt. Un message plutôt bref, presque un ordre. Je lui répondais rapidement.

_Ok pas de problème. A demain._

Je rajoutais cette dernière phrase, me sentant toujours coupable – malgré moi – de la façon dont je lui avais répondu cet après-midi. Mon portable se remit à vibrer.

_A demain._

Je demeurais perplexe. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais même pas attendue à ce qu'il me réponde, le considérant comme quelqu'un de trop prétentieux pour cela. Je m'étais peut-être trompée sur son compte. Mais j'en doutais.

J'avais parlé à Charlie de la sortie shopping prévue par Alice. Et il était d'accord. Il exigeait seulement que je ne rentre pas trop tard, soulignant que le lendemain serait un jour d'école. Je lui avais également annoncé qu'Emmett était lui aussi au lycée. Charlie s'était mis à froncer les sourcils et lever les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il essayait de se rappeler. Il n'avait vu Emmett qu'en photo, ayant divorcé de maman quand j'étais encore toute petite. Pourtant, Emmett n'était pas de ces personnes que l'on oublie facilement. Il déclara alors qu'un ours musclé ne serait jamais de trop pour moi. Comme si j'avais besoin de cela ! Je savais très bien me protéger et me défendre ! Je n'étais pas aussi fragile que l'on pouvait le croire.

Mardi arriva enfin, après une nuit un peu agitée par des cauchemars sans queue ni tête. Je commençais par deux heures de volley. Génial, grognais-je en grinçant des dents tout en me changeant dans les vestiaires. Je tombais beaucoup, entraînant parfois des gens dans ma chute. Dieu merci, Lauren ne partageait pas ce cours avec moi.

La matinée passa vite. Je retrouvais Angela en littérature puis nous allâmes rejoindre Ben, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Alice et Jenny pour manger. L'après-midi défila lui aussi à toute allure, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Arriva alors l'heure de retrouver Edward et je devins subitement anxieuse. Allait-il me mépriser ou être agréable ? Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac et claquais violemment la porte de mon casier. Je montais ensuite au quatrième étage. J'entrais dans la bibliothèque – immense car s'étendant sur tout l'étage. Section treize. Ce qui signifiait le rayonnage de livres scientifiques, au fond de la salle, à son extrémité.

J'aimais traîner ici, flâner entre les étagères. Il y avait toujours peu de monde, ce que j'appréciais. Je m'assis alors à l'une des très nombreuses tables vides et entrepris à regarder la liste des différents ouvrages dont nous aurions besoin pour notre recherche. J'avais le mauvais pressentiment que je ferais la plupart du boulot. Je voyais en effet Edward comme quelqu'un d'assez « feignant », s'appuyant sur le travail des autres puisqu'il avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait des filles, comme me l'avait dit Emmett. Mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça avec moi : je m'étais promis de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. On tira une chaise à côté de moi.

– Bonjour, dit une voix harmonieuse.

Je levais la tête.

– Bonjour, répondis-je en sortant mes affaires de mon sac, évitant ainsi de croiser son regard.

– Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ?

Je fus étonnée qu'il prenne l'initiative. Je lui tendis ma liste.

– J'ai répertorié plusieurs documents qui nous seront nécessaires.

Il la regarda attentivement. Nous nous répartîmes la moitié de la liste chacun et allâmes chercher les ouvrages voulus. Puis, nous passâmes le reste du temps à prendre des notes des passages des livres qui nous semblaient utiles. Tout cela se passa avec un minimum de paroles échangées. Un certain malaise flottait tout de même. Je me rendis compte que le « Edward » que j'avais devant les yeux était bien différent de celui que je connaissais. Plus calme, moins arrogant, plus serviable. J'entendis soudain le claquement sonore de talons sur le parquet et Lauren se jeta littéralement sur les genoux d'Edward.

– Alors Eddy, comment vas-tu ? minauda-t-elle. C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne soyons pas ensemble, hein ? fit-elle avec une triste moue, tout en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Nous aurions pu nous retrouver chez moi pour travailler dans la villa de mon père …

Je ne tenais pas à en entendre plus. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac, pris mes notes sous le bras et quittai la bibliothèque sans un mot. _Ne jamais me mettre en travers du chemin de Lauren_. Ça risquait d'être difficile si elle me provoquait sans arrêt. J'avais eu envie de la frapper quand elle avait fait allusion à sa richesse. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel violent pourtant, mais là, … Et cette façon de s'approprier Edward et de prendre tout le monde de haut m'énervait.

Je serrais les poings en descendant les escaliers pour aller au parking. J'y retrouvais les filles qui m'avaient attendue pour partir à Port Angeles. Lauren m'avait complètement fait oublier la sortie shopping. Je déposais ma Chevrolet chez moi puis nous partîmes toutes les cinq dans le van de Jenny, à la demande d'Alice. Selon elle, le coffre de sa Porsche – oui, une Porsche – ne serait pas assez grand pour contenir tous nos achats. Je souris. Alice était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. Jenny conduisait vite, le vent passant par les fenêtres ouvertes. Nous arrivâmes rapidement en ville. Après avoir garé la voiture, Alice nous entraîna dans le grand centre commercial. Les filles s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans le magasin. Je m'apprêtais à faire la même chose qu'elles quand Alice me retint par la manche.

– Où crois-tu aller Bella ? Je t'ai promis de te refaire ta garde-robe complète. Alors, ne te défile pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en me tirant par ma veste.

Elle me fourra une montagne de vêtements sur les bras, passant des débardeurs aux tee-shirts. Après lui avoir fait remarquer que le climat de Forks ne permettait pas trop ce genre de tenues, elle rajouta des pulls et des gilets. Je la laissais faire. Rien ne ressemblait à ce que je portais avant. Je regardais les étiquettes des vêtements. Aïe. Des habits de créateurs.

– Alice, je ne pense pas que je fais pouvoir payer tout cela, expliquais-je alors que celle-ci était en contemplation devant deux jeans.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça Bella ! fit-elle en sortant avec un grand sourire une carte de crédit noire de son sac

– Alice ! Je refuse que tu dépenses de …

– On ne chipote pas Bella ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Tu es mon amie ! me rappela-t-elle.

J'eus beau la harceler, elle ne voulu rien entendre. Puis, elle m'emmena vers les robes et les jupes. Je grimaçais.

– Alice, je ne suis pas sûre que …

– Bella ! soupira-t-elle. Ne sois pas bornée ! me dit-elle en me fourrant tout un tas de tenues dans les mains avant de me pousser dans une cabine.

Je dois l'avouer, ce qu'elle avait choisi était pas mal. Même si je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en porter. Elle me fit essayer plusieurs jupes cintrées, quelques robes de soirée – comme si j'allais avoir l'occasion de porter une robe de soirée à Forks – avant de décréter que le bleu m'allait le mieux. A travers le rideau, elle me donna un morceau de tissus gris.

– Mets ça ! Je suis certaine que ça va t'aller !

J'enfilais donc ce « truc » en question et sortais de la cabine.

– Ah ! s'écria Alice avec une grand sourire satisfait. C'est parfait !

La tenue en question était une robe à manches courtes et col rond, légèrement décolletée, assez fluide, avec des broderies compliquées noires sur les bordures. Mon amie me mit un long gilet également noir, se souvenant de mes observations sur le temps. Elle m'ordonna ensuite d'enfiler des collants opaques noirs qu'elle m'avait donnés puis se recula pour observer le résultat.

– Hum, marmonna-t-elle, songeuse, tout en me regardant. Il manque quelque chose.

Elle partit soudain à l'autre bout du magasin et n'en revint que cinq minutes plus tard.

– Tiens ! me dit-elle en me tendant fièrement une longue boîte blanche.

– Alice ! Elles sont magnifiques ! m'exclamais-je en sortant les deux bottines noires à petits talons

Je me contemplais dans le miroir. Il fallait admettre que j'aimais ce changement. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à la caisse avec cinq tee-shirts à manches courtes et cinq autres à manches longues, trois gilets, deux pulls, quelques chemisiers de diverses couleurs, deux jupes, la robe grise et une autre bleue un peu plus habillée, trois pantalons, deux vestes et enfin, une paire de bottes, de bottines et de ballerines. La suppliant encore une fois de ne pas payer tous ces articles, Alice me proposa un deal.

– Ok Bella, tu achètes ce que tu peux, je m'occupe du reste. Mais en échange, c'est moi qui choisis tes tenues pour la semaine.

Je grognais en acquiescant. C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Jenny, Jessica et Angela nous rejoignirent à ce moment-là et se mirent à commenter ce qu'Alice m'avait choisi. Je boudais. Je grimaçais quand Angela vint me glisser à l'oreille que j'avais eu de la chance – Alice ne m'avait en effet pas emmenée dans la boutique de lingerie. Je soufflais un grand coup, soulagée. Nous allâmes ensuite déposer nos achats dans la voiture – Alice avait eu raison pour le coffre – avant de nous balader dans les rues à la recherche d'une pizzeria. Au détour d'une allée, une vitrine attira mon attention. Un magasin de photographe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Alice.

Je lui montrais alors le gros appareil noir.

– Ma mère en avait un quand j'étais enfant. Elle l'emmenait partout avec elle, jusqu'au jour où elle l'a posé sur le capot d'une voiture pour refaire son lacet. Et bien sûr, la voiture a démarrée et on a plus jamais revu l'appareil photo… riais-je, avec un peu de nostalgie dans la voix. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

Je m'éloignais à regret de la boutique et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Le repas fut très agréable. Je passais une bonne soirée. Finalement, je me plaisais plutôt bien ici. J'avais rencontré des gens vraiment sympas. Pas tous, pensais-je cependant. Mon anniversaire me revint encore en tête.

– Dites les filles, je vais avoir dix-sept ans ce week-end et …

– Quoi ? C'est ton anniversaire bientôt et tu ne nous en as même pas parlé ? s'exclama Alice, presque choquée.

– J'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, me justifiais-je. Et je me disais que ça serait sympa si on faisait quelque chose, mais, je ne sait pas trop quoi …

– Un cinéma ? demanda Angela.

– Trop simple, fit Alice

– Une sortie en boîte de nuit ? pensa Jessica.

– C'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime, avouais-je.

– Une soirée pyjama ? Proposa Jenny.

– Bonne idée ! répondit immédiatement Alice. On se fera une manucure pédicure en regardant des films ! J'apporterai quelques bouteilles aussi !

Alice et l'alcool, je me demandais bien ce que ça donnerait…

Tout le monde accepta l'idée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à virer Charlie de la maison. S'il voyait que des bouteilles traînaient … Après avoir mangé, nous nous dirigeâmes toutes vers la voiture.

– Où est Alice ? demandais-je en ne la voyant pas.

– Elle est partie acheter un bracelet qu'elle avait vu toute à l'heure dans une bijouterie, me répondit Jessica.

Je ris. Alice et sa folie des achats… Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer ! Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva avec un petit _et_ un gros sac. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui demander ce que contenait ce dernier. Sans doute une autre bricole qu'elle avait vue en passant, songeais-je. Jenny me déposa chez moi et Angela m'aida à descendre tous mes achats. Après avoir monté tous mes sacs dans ma chambre, je m'affalais sur mon lit, épuisée. Il n'était pourtant pas tard, mais j'avais les pieds en compote. Charlie regardait un match de basket-ball dans le salon et avait à peine remarqué mon retour. Allongée, je m'étonnais encore que Jenny, Jessica, Angela et Alice aient accepté aussi facilement de venir à la maison. Je ne les connaissais que depuis presque deux semaines pourtant. Il fallait donc croire que je commençais à m'intégrer. Je rangeais mes nouvelles tenues dans ma penderie et ma commode, puis me mis au lit, fatiguée d'avoir tant marché.

Le lendemain matin, le vibreur de mon portable me réveilla.

_Debout Bella ! Souviens toi de notre accord ! Mets la robe grise ! A toute à l'heure ! xxx Alice_

Fichue Alice ! Je me levais donc en grognant et enfilais ma robe et mes collants.

– C'est nouveau ça ? me demanda Charlie, pas encore parti pour le poste, une tartine dans la main.

– C'est Alice qui me l'a offerte.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle m'avait – presque – tout acheté. J'enchaînais avec mon anniversaire.

– Euh … papa, tu sais pour mes dix-sept ans, j'aimerai inviter les filles à dormir à la maison.

– Pas de problème. Combien serez-vous ? demanda Charlie, la bouche pleine.

– Cinq, je pense. Tu auras quelqu'un chez qui aller.

– Ne t'inquiète pas : j'irais chez Billy.

J'arrivais donc au lycée dans ma petite robe. Alice vint tout de suite à ma rencontre pour commenter ma tenue. Apparemment, elle m'avait déjà acheté un pyjama « décent » – selon elle – pour samedi soir. Moi qui n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir le regard des garçons posé sur moi, je fus servie. Mike m'accompagna lors de tous mes cours ce matin. Il se tenait toujours – trop – près de moi pendant nos déplacements et gardais une main collée dans le bas de mon dos. Main que j'étais souvent obligée d'enlever avant qu'elle ne dérape. Après le cours d'histoire, le déjeuner arriva enfin. Je n'avais pas oublié la proposition d'Emmett. J'entrais dans la cantine, avec mon plateau, le cherchant des yeux.

– Bella ! s'écria une grosse voix.

Je me tournais et l'aperçus à une table. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je m'asseyais alors avec lui, ou plutôt avec eux.

– Bella, je te présente Rosalie. Rose, voici Bella, ma cousine, expliqua Emmett en nous présentant.

– Ravie de te connaître Bella, dit alors la dénommée Rosalie avec un grand sourire

La petite amie d'Emmett était une véritable déesse humaine. Grande, élancée, avec des yeux bleus magnifiques, sa chevelure blonde formait comme une cascade de douces boucles dans son dos. Elle était étonnamment une personne simple et extrêmement gentille. Elle avait néanmoins un fort caractère et savait remettre Emmett à sa place quand il le fallait. Ce dernier pouvait être vraiment lourd quelques fois. Le repas fut très agréable, tout le monde plaisantant et riant. Une personne vint cependant tout gâcher.

– Emmett ! fit une voix dans mon dos. Pourquoi t'es pas venu mangé avec nous ce midi ?

– Il fallait que je présente Rose à quelqu'un. Et puis je suis en très charmante compagnie ! ajouta-t-il, glissant un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie tout en me faisant un clin d'œil, alors que je me tournais.

Edward eut un mouvement de recul en se trouvant en face de moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Swan ? demanda-t-il, hautain, comme irrité par ma présence.

Argh ! J'avais envie de l'étriper ! Je détestais qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille, comme un chien.

– Bella, répondit Emmett en appuyant sur mon prénom – il avait sans doute remarqué mon expression –, Bella est ma cousine, expliqua-t-il.

Edward se raidit, hocha la tête puis sortit de la cafétéria rapidement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? s'interrogea Rosalie, en haussant les sourcils.

– Aucune idée, répondit Emmett en embrassant le bout de son nez.

Je pris congé d'eux et allais vers mon prochain cours, toujours aussi perturbée par la réaction d'Edward. Je ne le comprenais décidément pas. Qu'avais-je donc fais ? Hier, il ne m'avait pas semblé inamicale. Alors pourquoi ce brusque changement d'humeur à mon égard ? J'étais complètement perdue. Les heures qui suivirent, j'analysais de mémoire tout ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire qui l'aurait froissé. Non, rien. Je ne voyais aucune parole que j'aurai lâchée qui l'aurait fâché. C'était finalement peut-être lié à sa personnalité. Oui, ce devait être ça. Et je ne laisserais pas ses fichues sautes d'humeur agirent sur moi.

Je ne recroisais pas Edward de toute l'après-midi. Mon énervement s'atténua quelque peu avec le temps et je rentrais chez moi plus calme après avoir été faire les courses. Je finis mes leçons, répondis aux mails de ma mère, enchantée de ses voyages avec Phil puis allais préparer des steaks en attendant le retour de Charlie. Avant de me coucher, je reçus un message d'Alice m'indiquant de mettre demain mon chemisier bleu clair et ma jupe droite noir qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou. Trop fatiguée, je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

J'arrivais un peu en retard au lycée ce jour-là, ma camionnette ayant eu des problèmes pour démarrer. Aussi étais-je très contente d'avoir mis mes ballerines, ce qui était plus pratique pour courir dans les escaliers. J'arrivais avec un peu de retard en cours de mathématiques.

– Merci de votre ponctualité, déclara M. Varner alors que je rejoignais ma place à côté d'Alice en rougissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma voisine me fit passer un morceau de papier.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier midi avec Emmet et sa copine ?_

Je répondis.

_Tu connais Emmett ?_

Alice fronça les sourcils.

_Bella, c'est un des mecs les plus populaires du lycée. Bon alors ?_

Je soupirais.

_Edward est arrivé, a demandé pour quelles raisons j'étais là et quand Emmett lui a dit que j'étais sa cousine, il s'est presque sauvé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Alice parut surprise.

_C'est pour ça qu'il faisait une drôle de tête en anglais quand j'avais cours avec lui ?_

J'haussais les épaules

_Sans doute, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, j'en ai aucune idée._

Ma voisine me lança un regard qui signifiait : « Les gars, ils sont tous pareils ». Je souris. Après le déjeuner où j'eu l'occasion d'annoncer aux filles qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour samedi soir, je montais au troisième étage presque à reculons, ne voulant pas _le_ voir. Manque de chance, quand j'entrais, personne n'était là. Personne, sauf _lui_. La mâchoire serrée, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui

– Bonjour, me dit-il doucement.

Je jugeais qu'il ne méritait même pas que je lui réponde ou encore moins que je le regarde. Je me contentais donc de sortir mes affaires de mon sac et de les poser sur la table.

– Je suis désolé de te demander ça à la dernière minute, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller travailler à la bibliothèque après le cours ?

Pour le coup, je fus bien obligée de me tourner vers lui. Quand je le fis, il écarquilla légèrement ses prunelles semblables à des émeraudes, à ma grande surprise, puis il retrouva son air calme. Je répondis par un signe affirmatif de la tête. Le reste de la classe arriva à ce moment-là, Lauren me fusillant du regard. Je lui retournais la pareille avec plaisir. Je n'écoutais que la moitié du cours, encore frustrée qu'Edward ose m'adresser la parole après m'avoir carrément snober l'autre midi. S'il pensait que j'allais tout oublier rien que pour ses beaux yeux, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit.

– Je te rejoins là-bas ; je dois passer à mon casier, dis-je à Edward toujours sans le regarder.

Il hocha la tête et monta les escaliers alors que je les descendais. Puis, je soufflais et me rendis directement à la bibliothèque. Il était là, assis au fond de la salle peu éclairé, plongé dans un bouquin. Il releva la tête alors que je m'avançais vers lui. Je posais bruyamment mon sac au pied de la chaise libre et partis directement dans les rayonnages, ne voulant pas rester avec lui. Je faisais donc semblant de chercher un quelconque livre imaginaire quand on m'appela.

– Bella, viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, dit Edward, à travers les étagères.

Je me raidis mais obtempérai. Après plusieurs instants sans parler, il se lança.

– Je voudrais m'excuser.

– Pourquoi ? demandais-je, toujours sur mes gardes.

– Pour tout. Pour t'avoir presque insultée quand tu m'es rentrée dedans et pour avoir aussi mal répondu hier midi. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que ça m'a pris de … de … réagir ainsi.

Edward se prit la tête entre les mains. Un revirement de situation de sa part m'étonnait. Je le croyais plus borné que cela.

– Pourquoi tous ces soudains changements d'attitudes ? m'interrogeais-je. Si je voulais des réponses à mes questions, mieux valait que je les lui demande maintenant.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il d'un ton alors très las. Et je te prie de croire que cela est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas t'humilier ou te mépriser. Je n'y peux rien, ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

– Mais, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais alors ? Je suis toujours en train de chercher si j'ai dit quelque chose ou …

– Non, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, je t'assure, me coupa-t-il. Ca doit se passer dans ma tête, tenta-t-il de plaisanter en la pointant du doigt.

– Donc, je n'aurai pas de réponses ? Demandais-je

– Je n'en n'ai pas moi-même, expliqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque, un peu gêné. Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour Lauren …

– Pour Lauren ? m'étonnais-je. Mais tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec elle ! C'est entre cette fille et moi, dis-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

– Bah si quand même ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment elle te traite alors que tu n'as rien fait ? Elle croit que je suis à elle, et je ne peux rien faire …

– Pourquoi ? dis-je. Tu peux bien te défendre et dire que tu ne …

– Tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva-t-il. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball et je fais parti de celle de football. Le père de Lauren finance la totalité des activités sportives du lycée. Si jamais je rejetais sa fille, ce serait un désastre pour l'école, tu comprends ?

J'acquiesçais.

– Je suis vraiment désolé qu'elle fasse passer ses nerfs sur toi.

Edward paraissait sincère.

– Et moi désolé qu'il te faille dépendre d'elle, dis-je.

– Je ne sors pas avec Lauren et ne sortirais jamais avec elle, reprit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mise cette lubie dans la tête. Non mais franchement, tu me vois être avec elle ? plaisanta-t-il.

– Je sais, avouais-je. Mais avec elle, tu es …

– Non Bella, je ne suis pas hautain, superficiel ou méprisant. Je n'y peux rien, c'est Lauren. Demande à Emmett, il te dira bien comment je me comporte lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux !

– En parlant de lui, pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi ainsi en apprenant que j'étais sa cousine ?

– Aucune idée. Je pense que ça m'a un peu désarçonnée de voir que tu mangeais avec le populaire Emmett et la sublime Rosalie. Et ensuite, quand il m'a appris vos liens familiaux, je me suis senti bête de t'avoir parlé ainsi. Emmett est mon meilleur ami, tu comprends et j'ai été trop lâche pour m'excuser tout de suite. J'ai donc préféré, … fuir. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai humiliée, répéta-t-il.

– Ca va, je te crois, répondis-je avec un faible sourire.

– Alors comme ça, je suis le chien de Barbie, fit-il, amusé.

Je ris.

– On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, dit-il, toujours sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

– Comme si on osait, ironisais-je.

– C'est vrai, admit-il en pouffant. C'est donc ainsi que tu me vois ? reprit-il, plus sérieux.

– L'assimilation de Lauren à Barbie est logique, non ?

Edward hocha la tête.

– Quant à toi, et bien, c'est juste que je trouve que tu te laisses totalement faire par elle, bafouillais-je. Mais après ce que tu m'as expliqué, …

– Si tu savais à quel point elle m'énerve, soupira-t-il, ce qui me fit à nouveau rire. Il faut juste que je fasse constamment attention à mon attitude avec les autres filles parce qu'autrement, connaissant sa susceptibilité … Bref. C'est aussi pour ça, je pense, que je ne t'ai pas aidée à te relever à la cafétéria. Pourtant, je suis galant, je te jure, s'exclama-t-il avec un air coupable qui me fit sourire. Et s'il te plaît, dis à Jenny que pour son exclusion, c'est vraiment …

– Je lui dirais, le coupais-je.

– J'ai dit à Lauren de ne plus venir à la bibliothèque. J'ai bien vu comment tu as réagi mardi, expliqua-t-il alors que je rougissais. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part de faire allusion à ton statut soc …

– C'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal. Il faut juste que je m'habitue, déclarais-je en forçant mon sourire.

– Et s'il y a un quelconque truc qui te blesse alors que je ne m'en rend pas compte, parle-moi s'en.

– Compris, acquiesçais-je. Quant à toi, arrête un peu de suivre les exigences de Lauren, demandais-je.

– Pourquoi ? T'es jalouse ? demanda Edward avec une moue narquoise.

– Non, répondis-je vivement. C'est juste pénible pour les autres. Tu ne montres pas ce que tu es vraiment, ajoutais-je ensuite.

– J'y ferais attention, jura-t-il.

Après quelques minutes sans rien dire, je regardais ma montre.

– Edward, je dois y aller. Je suis désolée qu'on n'est pas beaucoup travaillé, fis-je un peu gêné.

– Pas de problème, de toute façon, j'allais partir, dit-il en se levant. On remet ça mardi. On se voit demain, ajouta-t-il en mettant sa veste.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et lui faisais un signe de la main en partant.

– Hé, Bella ! m'apostropha Edward.

Je me retournais, surprise.

– Le bleu te va bien, dit-il en montrant mon chemisier avec un sourire.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à rougir. Pendant que je traversais le parking, je ne cessais de m'étonner de ce qui venait de se passer, de cette conversation, de ces excuses. J'étais d'autant plus déconcertée par le facilité que j'avais eu à lui soutirer des réponses, comme s'il avait eu besoin en quelque sorte de se confesser, de se livrer et de tout me dévoiler en me disant la vérité. _Enfin, une partie_, modéra la petite voix dans ma tête.

J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon sac sur mon lit que mon portable se mit à sonner.

– Allô ?

– _Bella, c'est quoi ce bazar ?_ demanda la voix courroucée d'Alice.

Et merde ! J'avais oublié de lui dire que j'allais à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Nous devions normalement partir au cinéma juste après la sortie des cours.

– Alice, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, fis-je en plaquant une main sur mon front. Ca m'est complètement sortie de la tête, avouais-je.

– _J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse_, gronda-t-elle.

– Euh … j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Edward.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, la colère faisant place à l'ahurissement.

– Alice, on est partenaire en biologie, soupirais-je.

– _Oui, je sais, je suis au courant. Et c'est pour ça que tu es restée autant de temps avec lui ?_ questionna-t-elle, avec scepticisme.

– En partie. Mais il avait aussi des choses à me dire.

– _Quel genre de « choses » ?_ dit-elle alors, très intéressée.

– Et bien, il voulait s'excuser.

– _Hein ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?_ s'étouffa Alice. _S'excuser ? On parle bien du même Edward au moins ?_

– Oui ? je sais. Ça peut paraître improbable, mais c'est ce qu'il a fait.

– _Bella, c'est louche ce truc. Edward Cullen n'irait jamais présenter des excuses à quelqu'un, surtout auprès d'une nouvelle au lycée. Il est bien trop orgueilleux et soucieux de sa réputation pour ça._

– Mais je te jure Alice ! Il s'est excusé pour la cafétéria et aussi pour ce midi. Il était même désolé pour l'attitude de Lauren.

– _Bella, je persiste à croire que c'est bizarre. Edward ne peut pas être repentant, c'est contre nature. Il est incapable d'avoir des remords._

– Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il dit cela ? questionnais-je, complètement perdue.

– _A mon avis, il veut obtenir quelque chose de toi. Tu ne t'ais pas prosternée à ses pieds dès que tu es arrivée ici, donc il essaye de t'attendrir pour que tu tombes sous son charme. Je t'en prie Bella, ne tombe pas dans son jeux, ne te mets pas à sa merci seulement parce qu'il a été sympa pendant quelques instants. Il est capable de tout. Et je doute réellement de la sincérité de ses paroles,_ me prévint Alice.

– Selon toi, je devrais oublier tout ce qu'il m'a dit et ne pas y accorder de l'importance ? demandais-je.

– _Il a vu que tu ne courrais pas après lui comme toutes les autres filles, donc il a tenté une technique pour t'amadouer. Ce n'est pas le vrai Edward que tu as eu devant les yeux à la bibliothèque._

– Tu es sûre ? Parce que pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus naturel, expliquais-je.

– _Ce que tu peux être naïve !_ ironisa Alice. _On voit bien que tu es nouvelle ici. Je te le répète : Edward Cullen est le pire manipulateur qu'il soit. Ne te fie jamais à ce qu'il peut dire ou faire. Si je te dis ça, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal._

Après avoir raccroché, la colère monta en moi. Je m'étais laissé berner par ses belles paroles. Et si ça se trouve, pensais-je, il jouait ce petit rôle du gars coupable à toute personne refusant d'entrer à son « service ». Ce que j'ai pu être bête de le croire. Tout n'était que mensonges. Alice m'avait en quelque sorte déstabilisée au début de notre conversation, mais finalement, elle m'avait ouvert les yeux et montré la vérité. On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Et maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir l'auteur de ce dicton devant les yeux pour lui dire deux mots.

Je ne me laisserai plus avoir par Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Comme on se retrouve ! (hum, l'humour pourri – dont je suis une adepte – me tient toujours)_

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, pas bien ? Exprimez-vous, cliquez où vous savez ! _

_On m'a posé une question quant à la nature des relations qui unissaient Edward et Alice. Ah bah, je vais rien vous dire, bande de curieux, ça viendra en temps et en heure. Et je sais très bien comment ! (même très très bien comment...)_

_Et Bella va se venger de Lauren. Je sais pas comment, mais elle va se venger ! *tape du poing sur la table*_

_Et pour le mouchage de Bella pour Edward, je ne vais pas parler de ma vie (mais si quand même en fait) mais c'est presque mot pour mot des phrases que j'ai sorties à certaines personnes qui me tapaient sur les nerfs (et encore, j'reste polie). C'est une de mes caractéristiques. J'aime rembarrer les gens proprement !_

_En tout cas, ça fait deux semaines que je réfléchis à ça, c'est bon, j'ai pleins d'intrigues dans ma tête, je sais exactement où aller, qui va faire quoi, qui va dire quoi, qui va taper qui (pourquoi pas ?), qui va embrasser qui (Aaaah !) etc. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je déballe tout dans un seul chapitre ! C'est comme une boîte de Ferrero Rochers : faut faire durer ! (ou pas !) Reste plus qu'à l'écrire._

_Trêve de papotage, je vous laisse tranquilles, j'ai des cookies à faire ! (j'en laisse de côté si y'en a qui en veulent)_

_Impressions, commentaires, critiques, remarques, avis = __Review !_

_Bichette_


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm Not Cool

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey! Je me répète mais encore un énorme merci à toutes les personnes anonymes ou non qui ont commenté et donné leur avis sur cette fanfiction ! Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !_

_Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire en Author Alert, en Story Alert, en Favorite Story ou encore en Favorite Author. Ça motive !_

_Et donc, *roulements de tambour*, voici le quatrième chapitre. Un peu plus long que le premier mais plus court que le second ou le troisième. (Ben oui, mine de rien, 17 pages Word, ça prend du temps à taper)_

_Je tiens également à remercier les personnes qui sont elles aussi atteintes, comme moi du syndrome de l'humour pourri. Je ne suis plus seule, Alléluia ! *tombe à genoux en regardant le ciel*_

_Bon aller, hop, trêve de blablatages, on se retrouve en bas._

_Ah oui, bonne lecture !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: I'm Not Cool**

* * *

I'm Not Cool – Soho Dolls

J'avais décidé de totalement ignorer Edward Cullen en biologie. Bizarrement, j'eus l'impression qu'il faisait exactement la même chose avec moi. Nous ne nous parlions pas, nous ne nous regardions pas, nous ne prêtions aucune attention à l'autre.

Samedi arriva enfin. Charlie était parti à dix-huit heures et les filles n'arrivaient qu'à dix-neuf heures trente. J'étais occupée à entasser les matelas dans l'entrée en prévision de la nuit que nous passerions dans le salon toutes ensembles quand on sonna à la porte.

– Joyeux anniversaire !

– Emmett, ai-je à peine eu le temps de souffler avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses grands bras. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demandais-je, après que je sois retombée à terre.

– Ben, t'offrir ton cadeau pardi ! fit-il, tout content.

– Emmett, je ne t'ai pas demandé de cadeaux, grognais-je.

– Je sais. Et comme tu ne m'avais donné aucune indication là-dessus, j'en ai conclu que ce n'était pas interdit !

Je le fixais en fronçant les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches. Emmett se vautra dans le canapé après que je le fis entrer et observa les couchages avec attention.

– C'est pourquoi ? Charlie ronfle trop ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Des copines viennent dormir à la maison.

– Ooooh ! Je peux m'incruster ?

– Emmett, c'est censé être une soirée « entre filles ». On va se regarder des filles en mangeant des pizzas et se vernir les doigts de pied.

– Et alors, où est le problème ? s'exclama-t-il, faussement outragé.

– Rhaaa ! Tu m'énerves ! T'es pas avec Rosalie normalement ?

– Si ! Tiens, en parlant d'elle, Rose m'a aidé à choisir ça, expliqua-t-il en posant une petite boîte planche en équilibre sur mes genoux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogeais-je, confuse.

– Ouvre, tu verras bien, répondit-il en soupirant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas versé une somme astronomique pour cette babiole.

Je fronçais les sourcils, suspicieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'était une somme astronomique pour Emmett après tout ? Je détestais que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi.

– Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'impatienta Emmett.

Je m'exécutais. L'écrin renfermait un fin bracelet d'argent agrémenté de petites perles bleu turquoise. Ni trop cliquant, ni trop commun, pile ce que j'aimais. Je sautais au coup de mon cousin.

– Oh, Emmett ! Merci, merci, merci ! répétais-je inlassablement. Tu ne t'es pas trompé !

– Rosalie ne s'est pas trompée, corrigea-t-il.

– Remercie-la de ma part, m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

Il me souhaita encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire puis repartit. J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte que l'on sonna à nouveau.

– Hey ! fit Alice, avec un grand sourire, tout en brandissant une bouteille dans chaque main.

Je ris. Les autres filles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Nous avions décidé de d'abord commander à manger puis de se vernis les ongles en regardant la télévision. Solution plus pratique d'après Alice. Un programme purement féminin. Je n'osais même pas imaginer Emmett avec nous. J'hallucinais lorsque je vis la trousse de maquillage d'Alice contenant tout le nécessaire de manucure pédicure. Elle en aurait fait baver d'envie une esthéticienne. Au total, il devait y avoir pas moins de trente teintes de vernis différentes. Alice ignora ma question quand je lui demandais la raison pour laquelle elle en avait autant. Mon amie essaya de me mettre du vernis rose bonbon.

– Alice, la prévins-je avec de gros yeux.

– Quoi, tu préfères du bleu électrique ? demanda-t-elle en farfouillant dans sa mallette.

– Alice, répétais-je en haussant la voix.

– J'ai aussi de l'orange vitaminé, me proposa-t-elle.

– Alice, dois-je te rappeler que je vais me balader avec ça sur les ongles pendant environ deux semaines ? Il est absolument hors de question que j'ai un des ces vernis avec des noms improbables sur les doigts, surtout pas du rose, du bleu ou de l'orange.

– Du marron profond ? tenta-elle.

J'acquiesçais en lui montrant mes mains. Jenny, qui avait commandé les pizzas vint ouvrir au livreur. J'eus des doutes quand à sa réelle motivation. Elle était en mini short et resta à mon court un peu trop de temps avec le livreur.

– Tu dragues ce gars ou quoi ? demanda Jessica.

Jenny secoua la tête, rougissante.

– On ouvre les cadeaux ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle, quelques minutes plus tard, la bouche pleine, tout en remplissant une troisième fois mon verre et celui d'Alice.

Je me tournais vers cette dernière, exigeant des explications.

– Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé !

– Bah, tu ne nous avais rien dit non plus, alors ..., se défendit Alice. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux ?

– Je n'aime pas les surprises, corrigeais-je. Je savais néanmoins que je ne pourrais jamais leur donner ce qu'elles m'offriraient.

– Espérons que celle-ci te plaira, dit Angela en posant un petit paquet sur la table.

– Et celle-là aussi, continua Jenny en ajoutant une seconde boîte, plus volumineuse.

Je soupirais, vaincue.

– Bon, ok, j'ouvre lequel en premier ?

Alice pointa le plus imposant. Je déchirais donc le papier de soie. Elle avait tenu parole. J'avais entre les mains un joli pyjama violet, composé d'un pantalon se resserrant au niveau du genou et d'un haut à fines bretelles. Voilà qui allait me changer de mes habituels pyjamas dépareillés. Je remerciais vivement Alice et allais immédiatement l'essayer. Je fus accueillie par des applaudissements lorsque je fis mon entrée dans ma tenue dans le salon. Après m'être enfin assise, Angela poussa le second paquet devant moi.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demandais-je.

– Un cadeau collectif, indiqua simplement Jenny.

Je soulevais la boîte. Mon cœur eu un petit raté.

– Mais ..., ça a dû coûter une fortune ! m'exclamais-je.

– Puisqu'on te dit que c'est un cadeau collectif, répéta Jenny.

Je pris l'appareil photo dans les mains. Mon appareil photo. Un peu comme celui d'un professionnel. Pas trop petit ni trop grand, la taille idéale pour que je puisse facilement le mettre dans mon sac. J'adorais faire des photos, capturer des instants, des personnes, ... C'était comme une forme d'expression pour moi. Expliquer par l'image et non par les mots. Quelque chose s'éclaira soudain dans ma tête.

– Alice, tu n'étais pas, par hasard, à la boutique après que nous sommes sorties du restaurant ?

– Si, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je remerciais les filles en enlaçant chacune d'entre elles. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à boire et regarder des comédies romantiques, que Jessica avait apportées.

– On fait les Jeux des Vérités ? demanda soudainement Alice, commençant sans doute à s'ennuyer un peu.

Oh oh. Ça sentait le brûlé à plein nez ... Et malheureusement, tout le monde accepta.

– Bella, on commence par toi ! poursuivit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Dieu tout puissant, faîtes qu'elle ne pose pas de question embarrassante du style ...

– Raconte-nous ton premier « vrai » baiser.

Argh ! Pas ça !

– En fait, je n'en ai jamais eu, bafouillais-je.

– Hein ? firent-elle toutes en cœur.

– Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un et je n'ai eu aucun petit ami.

– Jamais ? répéta Jessica en détachant chacune des syllabes. Bon, et Emmett alors ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez avant et que vous vous entendiez bien. C'est pas ton ex ?

– Emmett est mon cousin, expliquais-je.

– Voilà qui explique bien des choses, murmura Angela.

– Pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème ? dis-je, un peu interloquée.

– En fait, des gens commençaient à se poser des questions au lycée. Ils vous auraient vus vous enlacer dans les couloirs, répondit Jenny.

– Mais Emmett est juste mon cousin ! assurais-je.

Ce que le monde pouvait être stupide rien qu'en se fiant à ce qu'ils voyaient.

– Aller, à ton tour Angela. Quel est ton dernier mensonge ?

Celle-ci tripota nerveusement l'ourlet de son pantalon.

– Ce matin, à mes parents. Je leur ai raconté que j'allais travailler chez Bella alors que j'étais chez Ben, avoua Angela après quelques instants de réflexion, tout en tournant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

On entendit plusieurs « Oh » et « Ah » de la part des autres filles, tandis qu'Angela rougissait de plus belle.

Après cela, Jessica nous fit part de son amour – flagrant – pour Mike Newton, qui avait remplacé sa fascination pour Edward Cullen. Je grimaçais à son nom. Alice nous dévoila le montant de son dernier achat – j'en restais estomaquée – et Jenny nous apprit qu'elle avait fumé son premier joint pendant les vacances d'été. Nos verres étaient remplis dès qu'ils se vidaient, à tel point que nous n'avions pas à nous forcer pour rire. Alors Jessica souleva une question très épineuse, à savoir qui détestais-je le plus au lycée. Je méditais cela pendant quelques instants. Je ciblais deux personnes plus précisément.

– Edward, lâchais-je finalement.

Jenny s'étouffa avec son verre. J'avais opté pour cette réponse. Il me paraissait en effet être le moins fiable des deux. Les réactions de Lauren étaient toujours prévisibles. Edward, lui, jouait un double jeu, si bien qu'il était pratiquement impossible de savoir s'il était ou non sincère ou s'il se fichait ouvertement de vous. Mes invitées haussèrent les sourcils, perplexes, pendant que Jenny continuait de tousser. Elles ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à cette réaction de ma part. Je marmonnais pour moi-même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les filles soient à ses pieds et que lui m'agace ?

– Euh, là je pense que tu vas devoir nous donner des explications, déclara Jessica.

Pitié ! Je détestais par-dessus tout parler « garçons ».

– Il m'insupporte, je ne peux pas le voir. Il m'énerve, me tape sur les nerfs, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, concluais-je, pressée d'en finir avec ce sujet.

– Bella Swan, tu es décidément bizarre, s'exclama Jessica. Tu bosses avec un dieu vivant dieu à seule dans la bibliothèque et tu ce que tu peux dire, c'est qu'il te fait chier ?

– C'est moi qui suis bizarre ? Alors désolée de ma pas me traîner aux pieds d'une personne qui m'a insultée et qui raconte des craques à longueur de temps !

Les filles se mirent subitement toutes à rire. Je les questionnais, complètement déboussolée. Jenny me répondit après avoir reprit son souffle.

– C'est juste que c'est totalement absurde comme réponse. Généralement, et je devrais dire tout le temps, les filles ne répondent pas cela à cette question. Elles annoncent Edward pour le gars avec qui elles rêvent de sortir et disant haïr Lauren. Mais pas Edward ! Tu es la première qui répond cela !

– Je dois dire que j'ai faillis donner le nom de Lauren, avouais-je. Mais il me semblait que celui d'Edward était plus juste.

A ma grande joie, les filles ne remirent plus le sujet sur la table de toute la soirée. Nous nous couchâmes vers deux heures du matin, fatiguées et crevées.

Ma nuit ne fut que remplie de cauchemars où une paire d'yeux vert perçants me poursuivaient dans le noir en poussant des rires moqueurs. Le chat d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles m'avait sans doute un peu trop tapé sur le système.

Je me réveillais avant les autres, la bouche rendue pâteuse par l'alcool. J'allais me lever quand un téléphone sonna sous le canapé. Personne ne bougea. Je me saisi du portable, celui d'Alice. Un appel manqué : Edward. Je regrettais aussitôt mon geste, trop curieux, mais j'ignorais qu'Alice était proche d'Edward, au point de l'avoir dans ses contacts. Je me souvins alors que je possédais moi-même son numéro. Je reposais le téléphone sur la table du salon et me rendis dans la salle de bains pour me rafraichir un peu.

Une sale tête, voilà ce que j'avais, pensais-je en me regardant dans le miroir. Je tirais la peau sous mes yeux, tentative dérisoire de me donner meilleure mine. Mes grands cernes reflétaient le manque de sommeil que j'avais accumulé tout au long de ces deux semaines. Je dormais mal à Forks depuis mon arrivée. La pluie devait y être pour quelque chose. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Je ne sentis pas deux mains puissantes me pousser dans la baignoire. L'eau froide me réveilla cependant et je poussais un cri.

– Bordel Emmett ! m'exclamais-je, trempée, agitant mes bras dans tous les sens, comme si ça pouvait aider à quelque chose.

Il pouffait toujours, continuant à m'asperger avec le jet d'eau glacée. Je remarquais alors mes invités se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, complètement mortes de rire. Alice me mitraillait de photos. La traîtresse. J'aurais parié le peu d'argent que je possédais qu'elle avait tout manigancé. Et Emmett, lui, m'arrosait toujours. Je décidais de riposter. Discrètement, je m'emparais de la bouteille de shampooing et la lui renversais sur la tête. Tel un enfant, Emmett se mit à couiner lamentablement, le liquide ayant atteint ses yeux. Mais il ne lâchait toujours pas le pommeau de la douche.

– Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, petite impertinente ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton menaçant après avoir laver son visage de tout le savon.

Il me balança brusquement par-dessus son épaule et s'appliqua à me faire couler du dentifrice sur les cheveux. Oh pitié ! Je me débattais tant bien que mal, lui frappant le dos avec mes poings, mais n'arrivais pas à me libérer. J'eus soudain une idée.

– Emmett, fis-je d'une vois mielleuse, arrêtant tout mouvement.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je vidais carrément la bombe de mousse à raser que j'avais attrapée sur le rebord du lavabo dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Pour le coup, il fut bien obligé de me reposer. Il se mit alors à cracher tout ce qu'il pût dans la baignoire. J'éclatais de rire.

– Tu me le payeras un jour ou l'autre ! grogna Emmett.

– Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé !

Je me retournais vers les filles et vis avec horreur que Rosalie les avait rejointes, une caméra à la main.

– Oh... non, soufflais-je.

Et elles se mirent à rire de plus belle.

– Qui est à l'origine de tout cela ? demandais-je, les mains sur les hanches.

Il y eut un silence gêné avant que quelqu'un ose ouvrir la bouche.

– Hum, en fait, j'ai dit à Rosalie que j'allais à ton anniversaire ce week-end, et elle a suggéré l'idée. Avec l'aide généreuse d'Emmett, ... bien entendu, ajouta Alice.

L'intéressé fit un grand sourir et m'adressant un signe de la main. Je regrognais derechef. Oui, je sais, je grogne beaucoup. Mais Rosalie se proposa immédiatement pour me laver les cheveux dans la baignoire, Emmett n'ayant pas lésiné que la quantité de dentifrice. Le liquide commençait à se glisser dans mes oreilles, formant des coulées blanches, collantes et poisseuses sur mes tempes. (Ndlr : _je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà expérimenté le truc, mais bon bref, c'est dégoûtant) _Beurk. Et Emmett fut de corvée de ménage pour réparer les dégâts. Il ronchonna un peu en allant chercher la serpière dans le placard mais obtempéra. Si mon père voyait ça, j'allais être privée de sortie pendant un bout de temps.

Vers midi, tout le monde partit, sauf Alice qui resta pour m'aider à finir de ranger. Nous mangeâmes d'abord un pot de glace entier en regardant la télévision. Puis nous passâmes le balai dans le salon en chantant _Great DJ _de _The Ting Tings. _Alice avaitbranché son Ipod sur la chaîne hi-fi et nous étions comme deux folles dans la pièce avec nos balais quand Charlie débarqua.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ! s'exclama-t-il

Nous nous immobilisâmes. Alice baissa discrètement le son et se mit à frotter consciencieusement le sol. Mon père se radoucit instantanément. Comment diable s'y prenait-elle ? (ndlr : pour le mettre dans sa poche, pas pour nettoyer le plancher. Mouhaha, je suis drôle ! Ok je sors...)

– Ah, vous passez un coup de balai. Okay.

Ah bon, c'est si évident que ça ? avais-je envie d'ironiser. Je présentais Alice à Charlie. Mon amie nous souhaita bonsoir puis s'éclipsa. Puis, mon père me demanda ce que j'avais eu comme cadeaux et émit un sifflement quand il vit l'appareil photo. Maladroitement, il me tendit son présent, un nouvel autoradio pour ma camionnette. Je le remerciais le plus chaleureusement possible. Il me transmit ensuite tous les vœux de la Push et me remit un petit paquet enveloppé dans du journal.

– De la part de Billy et Jacob, expliqua-t-il alors que je découvrais un attrape-rêve indien fait main.

Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre pour y déposer mes cadeaux. Je testais mon appareil en réalisant mon premier cliché, la forêt que je voyais par la fenêtre. Charmant.

M'asseyant lourdement sur mon lit, j'attrapais mon ordinateur portable et consultais mon profil Facebook (_ndlr : vive la technologie_ !) et vis qu'Alice avait déjà posté l'intégralité des photos de la soirée, du dîner jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante d'Emmett. Je ris en lisant les commentaires que certaines personnes avaient faits. Je vis alors que Rosalie m'avait envoyé un lien internet et j'arrivais sur une vidéo Youtube. Je cliquais et fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. C'était le film qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'Emmett m'avait « attaquée » dans la salle de bains. Je me le passais en boucle, sans que l'hilarité ne faiblisse. Un mot de Rosalie me demandait si je voulais qu'elle le supprime. Je répondis négativement. J'assumais pleinement ce que j'avais fait, il n'y avait rien de honteux là-dedans. Cela m'éviterais peut-être de paraître moins « coincée », comme le disait si bien Alice, quitte à ce qu'on me prenne pour une cinglée.

Et ça ne ferait pas de mal à Emmett.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Suggestions, critiques, réactions, idées à faire partager, vous savez où cliquer ! (vous le savez, non ?)_

_L'élément principal de ce chapitre était bien sûr l'anniversaire de Bella. Bravo à Alicia qui avait pressenti qu'Emmett et Rosalie seraient de la partie !_

_Alors oui, Bella est une jeune fille moderne. Elle a un ordinateur, un téléphone portable, regarde des vidéos sur Youtube et utilise même Facebook ! Une personne actuelle, en gros ! Contrairement à la Bella de Stephenie Meyer ..._

_Les cadeaux ne sont pas anodins, sauf éventuellement le pyjama. (Je ne vois pas ce que Bella pourrait faire d'extraordinaire avec ...) L'appareil photo va être utilisé par la suite et aura un rôle majeur dans l'histoire, notamment dans la chapitre 5 ou 6, ça va dépendre d'où je coupe. _

_Et j'ai trouvé comment Bella va se venger de Lauren ! *fait la danse de la joie autour de sa chaise* Notre ami l'appareil photo sera d'une grande d'aide. Mais comment ? Hahaha, telle est la question ! Quant à la vengeance en elle-même, je me suis inspirée en partie d'une scène du film pas très connu intitulé « Le Journal Intime de Georgia Nicolson », que je trouve délirant et qui est tiré d'une série de livres écrits par Louise Rennison. Pour celles qui se disent : « C'est bizarre, j'en ai jamais entendu parler. », c'est normal, le film est sorti en dvd mais pas dans nos salles obscures._

_Alice et Edward ? Hum hum hum ! Encore une fois, je vous laisse mijoter, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Et si Alice est aussi pessimistes vis-à-vis d'Edward, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison. Quelle étrange coïncidence qu'elle ait son numéro de portable, n'est-ce pas ? *fait un grand sourire ironique*_

_En parlant de notre Apollon préféré, il n'est malheureusement pas présent dans ce chapitre. Bouhouhou ! Mais il va revenir, je vous le jure. Quand Edward reparlera à Bella (si je vous assure, ça va arriver), sera-t-il gentil ou alors « pas gentil » ?_

_La vidéo postée par Rosalie ne va pas avoir qu'un petit impact si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, il en sera question également dans le chapitre suivant._

_Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre qui va permettre la transition entre le chapitre précédent et le chapitre suivant._

_Défoulez vos doigts, cliquez sur Review ! _

_Bichette_


	5. Chapter 5 : October Fires

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey __everybody__ ! Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance ! Mes mains ont tapé comme des malades pendant ces deux jours ! Je me suis couchée à pas d'heure ce week-end pour pouvoir le boucler. Mais je n'ai eu le temps de le poster que ce soir._

_Encore un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez comme ça, ça booste le moral !_

_Je voudrais remercier plus particulièrement **felichoux** qui a mis le lien de ma fanfiction sur son blog._

_Merci aussi à toutes les personnes me lisent depuis le début (encore très récent) et qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Vos reviews sont meilleures que du chocolat liégeois bu dans la neige !_

_Merci également à toutes personnes qui vont parties comme moi du gang de l'humour pourri ! On se soutient les gens !_

_Bon je vous laisse lire ! *tire la fermeture de sa bouche*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : October Fires**

* * *

October Fires – Wolf People

La vidéo dut faire le tour du lycée car lundi matin, des murmures et des rires me suivirent dès que j'arrivais au parking. Je rejoignais Emmett, accompagné par un des ses mais dans les couloirs.

– Alors Emmett, la mousse à raser t'a-t-elle enfin débarrassé de ton haleine embarrassante ? ironisais-je en me pinçant le nez et en agitant la main devant mon visage.

– Et toi Bella, tes cheveux sentent-ils enfin bon après les avoir lavés ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

– Alors c'est toi Bella, fit le grand blond qui l'accompagnait, en me serrant la main. Dieu, cette petite en machiavélique, dit-il en d'adressant à Emmett.

– Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu et entendu, marmonna ce dernier. Bella, je te présente Jasper Whitlock, expliqua-t-il en désignant son ami.

– Tu travailles avec Ed, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le dénommé Jasper.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est-il constamment en train de me la rappeler, me lamentais-je.

– T'inquiète pas, me rassura Jasper. Edward n'est pas si terrible que ça, il est même plutôt sympa. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi.

Et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais expliquer une énième fois mon dégoût pour Edward Cullen, marmonnais-je mentalement. Je prétextais un retard en cours afin de me détacher d'eux et d'ainsi éviter à nouveau cette conversation, ô combien embarrassante. Rosalie vient ensuite me trouver à mon casier pour m'annoncer une « grande nouvelle », selon elle. Je restais méfiante. Elle paraissait complètement surexcitée.

– Devine combien de fois la vidéo de ce week-end a été visionnée.

– Euh, ... dis-je en réfléchissant. Je ne sais pas ... par une quinzaine de personnes tout au plus.

– Plus.

J'ouvris les yeux ronds.

– Trente ? tentais-je alors.

– Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque.

Elle me montra alors un chiffre inscrit sur sa paume. J'étouffais un cri en plaquant une main devant ma bouche.

– Tant que ça ! Mais ça fait plus de la totalité des élèves du lycée ! réalisais-je, presque choquée que les nouvelles arrivent si vite aux oreilles des autres.

Rosalie se contenta de rire puis partit pour son prochain cours. La matinée se passa sans encombre. Je commençais – à ma plus grande surprise – à prendre mes marques à Forks, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais crû.

Le cours de biologie ne m'apporta que frustration ; j'étais encore pleine de rancœur envers Edward. Seule Lauren vint me casser les pieds à la fin de l'heure.

– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à arroser Emmett l'autre jour ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

Super. Visiblement, elle avait vu la vidéo.

– On se chamaillait, c'est tout, expliquais-je en rangeant tranquillement mes affaires, sans lui prêter une gardé attention.

– J'ai bien vu ça, fit-elle de sa voix nasillarde en posant ses deux mains manucurées rouges sur ma paillasse. Mais comment se fait-il que tu aies réussi à faire venir Emmett chez toi ? poursuivit-elle, en quête de ragots.

– Emmett est mon cousin.

Ça commençait à être sérieusement lassant à la fin. Allais-je être obligée de rédiger un article en bonne et due forme expliquant mes liens familiaux ?

– Oh ? lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla. Je riais intérieurement. Alors comme ça, Lauren Mallory avait peur d'Emmett. Il allait falloir que j'en touche deux mots au principal intéressé.

J'allais sortir en vitesse de la classe comme je le faisais d'habitude, fourrant avec empressement le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac quand une main me retint, m'attrapant par le coude.

– C'est bien vraiment toi sur la vidéo ? me questionna Edward Cullen. (Ndlr : Aaaah, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert ma bouche celui-là !)

J'étais complètement déboussolée. Il m'avait superbement ignorée jusqu'à maintenant et voilà qu'il se mettait à me parler. Puis, je me souvins que j'arborais ce comportement identique à son égard.

– Oui, répondis, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs brièvement d'être toujours sur mes gardes lorsqu'il m'adressait ma parole. Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

– Rien.

Et il partit, passant devant moi, sans ajouter un mot. Je le regardais s'en aller parmi les groupes d'étudiants qui bavardaient dans les couloirs. Mon regard descendit alors le long de son dos pour arriver sur ses fesses. Je déglutis difficilement ma salive, ressentant une vague de chaleur.

_Quoi, tu mates Edward Cullen maintenant ? C'est quoi ce délire ? _s'exclama cette fameuse petite voix dans ma tête.

Prise en flagrant délit, constatais-je mentalement. Et moi qui m'étais jurée de ne pas me laisser avoir – par son charme entre-autre – c'était plutôt mal parti. Je ne voulais pas souffrir comme toutes ces filles que l'on ramassait à la petite cuillère après qu'Edward Cullen eut assez profité d'elles et se fut lassé de leur compagnie. Je refusais de tomber dans son piège. Et pourtant, c'était dur, marmonnais-je en laissant déraper mes yeux sur ses épaules carrées, divines à mon goût. Idiote, idiote, idiote, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ! C'en était lamentable. Eviter Edward Cullen, ne pas lui parler et ne surtout pas y penser. Ça promettait d'être un peu fastidieux comme résolutions.

Nos recherches en duo à la bibliothèque se passèrent en silence. Chacun faisant son travail et n'adressant pas la parole à l'autre. Aucun regard ne fut échangé. J'avais la terrible envie de lui parler, mais je refusais d'oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait ou dit. J'étais littéralement déchirée des deux côtés, trop rancunière pour lui pardonner ses mensonges et s'être servi de moi. Cependant, Edward était souvent au cœur de mes pensées et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que s'en était presque dangereux. Je ne voulais pas vivre cette douleur, si je m'attachais à lui. Il était difficile de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Je finis peu à peu d'arrêter de me voiler la face : j'étais attirée par lui. Mais je ne le montrerai pas.

_Tu es pathétique Bella_, grogna la petite voix.

Je soupirais lourdement et sortais sous la pluie pour rejoindre ma voiture.

Le mois de septembre passais lentement. Morne, gris et pluvieux. Ma petite vie était réglée comme une horloge, sans rebondissements ni défauts. Quoique pour les défauts, j'avais de sérieux doutes.

Lauren me menait toujours la vie dure. L'ignorer était difficile, parce que la vision de ma main frappant sa joue plâtrée de fond de teint me venait à l'esprit dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce que je lui avais fait. Par exemple, elle organisait des fêtes chez elle auxquelles je n'étais pas conviée. Bon, ça encore, c'était compréhensible. Mais elle aimait me le rappeler en lançant quelques petites piques chaque jour. Un de ses passe-temps favoris était de me bousculer volontairement dans les couloirs ou encore de demander à voix haute – dans un endroit généralement bondé – comment avais-je réussi à entrer à Forks High School. Je n'en avais fichtrement aucune idée.

Je boudais presque continuellement, me recroquevillais sur moi-même, tentant de me fondre dans la masse te de ne pas me faire repérer. Je ne sortais pas de chez moi et restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre le week-end. Ce comportement alerta mon père, mais il dut mettre cela sur le compte du temps – déprimant je dois dire. Alice et Jessica s'inquiétèrent aussi et essayèrent de me sortir de ma léthargie permanente en proposant cinéma et virée shopping presque tous les soirs. Mais elles cessèrent après s'être aperçues que je trouvais toujours des excuses pour ne pas y aller. Je me sentais honteuse de ne pas réussir à leur dire la vérité, alors qu'elles étaient mes amies. J'étais néanmoins vraiment reconnaissante des efforts et des moyens qu'elles déployaient pour moi. Je ne souhaitais pas sortir. Je voulais seulement ruminer dans mon coin et déprimer toute seule. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût d'Angela qui s'énerva pour la première fois à la stupéfaction de tous.

– Bella !

Je levais les yeux de mon assiette de spaghettis. Je n'avais strictement rien écouté de leur conversation de ce midi, peu audible à cause d'un brouhaha peu habituel qui agitait la cafétéria et dont je n'en connaissais pas la cause.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Peu importe dans quoi tu te morfonds, il faut que tu te bouges ! Tu ne peux pas passer ton année scolaire à ne rien faire, à part travailler.

– Ce n'était pas dans mes projets, marmonnais-je.

– Tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus ! Bon je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour dire ça.

Jessica ricana.

– Tu pourrais ... je ne sais pas, ... participer à une activité, continua-t-elle.

L'innocence allait très mal à Angela à ce moment précis. Elle avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Le sujet n'était sûrement pas arrivé par pur hasard.

– Où veux-tu en venir ? la questionnais-je.

– Et bien ... commença-t-elle, son jeu dévoilé. Je pense qu'il serait bien que tu participes à ce concours.

– Quel concours ? demandais-je, complètement perdue.

En même temps, mon état d'esprit à la limite du somnambulisme avant sans doute occulté l'événement.

– Celui de photographes, expliqua-t-elle en sortant un papier de son sac.

– Il serait temps d'utiliser ton appareil photo et de nous montrer l'étendue de tes talents, renchérit Alice.

– Mais d'abord, ça consiste en quoi exactement ce concours ? dis-je en m'emparant du prospectus.

– Cette année, tu dois photographier une partie d'une personne. Format au choix.

– C'est tout ? m'étonnais-je.

– Oui et tu ne dois pas dire de qui il s'agit. De plus, le vote est anonyme.

– Donc, si j'y participe, je ne signe pas mes photos, c'est ça ? demandais-je. Je ne souhaitais pas en effet retrouver mon nom placardé dans tous le lycée pendant un mois.

Angela hocha la tête. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'adorais la photographie. Pourquoi m'en priver ?

– Bon, et bien, c'est d'accord, cédais-je.

Alice battit des mains. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez.

– Et qui est le jury ? s'interrogea Jenny.

– L'équipe du journal du lycée, dont je fais partie, ajouta Angela.

J'étais terriblement emballée par ce projet. Mais, que photographier, ou plutôt qui ? Et si ... Non, cela ferait trop cliché.

_Tu n'as qu'à prendre les fesses d'Edward Cullen_, tiens, ironisa la petite voix.

C'est vrai que ...

_Bella ! C'est quoi cet esprit pervers !_ s'insurgea de nouveau la voix.

Qui prendre en photo ? Je voulais avant tout que cela soit symbolique ainsi que la partie du corps photographiée. Je trouvais que les yeux étaient une bonne idée. Ils permettent de faire passer un message sans avoir recours à la parole. Or, j'avais une paire d'yeux très particulière en tête. Deux émeraudes.

Mais comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Je me voyais mal en effet dire à Edward : « Bouge pas, garde tes mirettes grandes ouvertes que je les prenne en photo. C'est pour le concours. ». De plus, la discrétion n'étant pas mon fort, je n'allais sûrement pas m'amuser à jouer les paparazzis. Mais avant tout, je souhaitais garder secrète mon idée. Personne ne la comprendrait et je ne tenais absolument pas à ce que l'on sache mon attirance envers Edward. Une chance que le concours soit anonyme. Même si nous ne nous parlions plus, Edward n'avait de cesse de revenir dans mon esprit. Et c'en était pitoyable. Ainsi, le prendre en photo me semblait être un bon exutoire, me permettrait de me libérer de quelque peu.

Restait toujours la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre et ça n'était pas gagné. Heureusement que le zoom existait. A vrai dire, je comptais un peu sur la chance pour m'offrir le moment opportun pour le photographier. Croise les doigts Bella, marmonnais-je en rangeant mon plateau.

Après mes cours, je partis rejoindre Edward pour travailler à la bibliothèque. L'air était comme tendu, et un certain malaise régnait. J'avais le furieuse envie d'engager la conversation à un moment puis me rappelait ses brusque sautes d'humeur qu'il me faisait subir. Alors je l'ignorais. Malgré tout, certaines fois, ma détermination flanchait quand il m'arrivait de le regarder, penché sur un livre. J'avais envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze, de poser mes mains sur son torse, d'enlacer ses épaules carrées, ... Je me mordais les lèvres à cette pensée. Mais le contempler ainsi me faisait souffrir. Je savais qu'il me ferait plus de mal que de bien si je tombais sous son charme. Or, au fur et à mesure des jours, je glissais de plus en plus dangereusement sur cette pente. Non, je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, me répétais-je inlassablement.

Cependant, son comportement m'intriguait. Mes intensions étaient justifiées, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, après qu'il m'ait en quelque sorte trahie. Mais lui, pourquoi cette attitude à mon égard ? Pourquoi me fuyait-il ? Lui n'avait aucune raison d'être rancunier, je ne lui avais rien fait. Et pourtant, ça me prenais la tête.

Bizarrement, à cause de nos comportements respectifs, j'étais comme en manque de lui, même si n'étions pas très proches, du moins au début. En manque de son ténor mélodieux. De son sourire en coin. De son humour ironique. Et je me trouvais stupide.

La chance me sourit la semaine suivante. Après l'annonce du concours par Angela, je m'étais empressée de fourrer mon appareil photo dans mon sac tous les jours, guettant le meilleur moment pour immortaliser son regard. Or ce moment ne venait jamais. Mais j'entrevis un petit espoir mardi après-midi alors que nous étions – une fois de plus – en train de faire nos recherches.

Je me glissais, appareil à la main, derrière l'énorme étagère en face de la table où nous nous étions installés. Je réglais le zoom et plaçais l'objectif entre deux livres épais. Edward leva soudainement la tête, sentant peut-être quelque chose, et fixa son regard sur le rayonnage. Je crus pendant un instant être repérée. Tans pis. Ni une ni deux, je tentais ma chance et photographiais ses deux émeraudes. Clic, clac, c'était dans la boîte. Puis je rangeais l'appareil dans mon sac pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons et traînassais pendant quelques minutes parmi les livres, faisant semblant d'être en quête d'un manuel intéressant. Je n'allais pas réapparaître bêtement devant Edward, mon appareil à la main, lui disant tout sourire : « Désolée, j'ai dû m'absenter pour te prendre en photo en cachette, planquée comme une idiote derrière une étagère. » Mais bon, au moins, c'était fait. J'avais ce que je voulais.

Je ne souhaitais cependant pas en parler à Alice ou à Angela. Inutile de leur apprendre que j'avais photographié le canon de lycée. Elles me prendraient à coups sûrs pour plus cinglée que je ne l'étais déjà.

Après une heure de pseudo-recherches, je rejoignis ma camionnette et rentrai chez moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter sur mon lit et bouder. Car, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, même si j'étais soulagée de ce que je venais de faire, la colère commençait à me submerger. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bête. _Toi qui disais de ne pas tomber sous son charme, tu en ais maintenant à le mitrailler entre deux livres_, fit d'une voix narquoise cette stupide petite voix. Il fallait que je résiste et que je l'ignore. Or, je venais d'échouer lamentablement en le photographiant, lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, j'étais comme toutes les filles du lycée.

Un jeudi d'octobre, Angela vint me trouver à la cafétéria, enthousiaste et toute joyeuse.

– Ça y est ! Le vote vient d'être fait ! Les photos gagnantes vont être affichées dans le hall tout à l'heure !

– « Les » ? Il y en a plusieurs ? m'étonnais-je.

– Deux ex-æquo. On n'a pas réussi à trancher au journal.

J'étais moi-même allée déposer mon cliché dans une enveloppe soigneusement cachetée le matin même. Je ne voulais pas me précipiter dans le hall, comme tout le monde, pour aller m'extasier devant les affiches. Oui, car le journal s'était permis d'agrandir la, ou plutôt les photos gagnantes, afin que celles-ci soient visibles pour tous. Je ne nourrissais aucun espoir quant au classement. Je ne figurerais sans doute pas dans les cent premiers. Néanmoins, j'avais trouvé cela important – pour plusieurs raisons rationnelles et irrationnelles – d'y participer. Les autres filles ne partagèrent cependant pas mon avis et décidèrent de se rendre toutes ensembles à la fin du repas dans le hall pour découvrir les gagnants. M'ayant laissée seule, je débarrassais mon plateau et montais avec presque une demi-heure d'avance au laboratoire de biologie.

J'y étais installée depuis à peine cinq minutes que j'entendis quelqu'un débouler dans le couloir. Alice arriva essoufflée, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la hanche, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

– Bella ! s'écria-t-elle comme si elle venait de gravir l'Everest en courant – à défaut d'Everest, ce devait être les escaliers. Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça !

Elle me saisit le bras avant que je ne pus dire un mot. Nous dévalâmes les marches quatre à quatre. Je manquais au passage de me rompre le coup plusieurs fois. Nous nous frayâmes ensuite un chemin parmi l'attroupement qui s'était formé dans le hall. Alice me plaça alors devant le panneau d'affichage destiné à accueillir les photos gagnantes. Ma mâchoire se décrocha et j'ouvris des yeux ronds.

– Oh. Mon. Dieu.

* * *

_Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Un nouveau personnage est arrivé : Jasper. Et oui, c'est un pote d'Emmett. Il sera moins coincé que dans les bouquins._

_Les sentiments de Bella évoluent, attention, ça se complique. Et non, ce n'est pas une fille coincée à mort, très prude et tout le tralala. Qui ne materait pas les fesses d'Edward Cullen de toute façon ? _

_Notre Edward, absent dans le chapitre précédent est réapparu. Et il lui a adressé la parole grâce à la vidéo ! (je vous l'avais dit qu'il en serait de nouveau question). Mais ce n'était pas pour sauter dans les bras de Bella, calmons nos ardeurs._

_Mais pourquoi réagit-il comme ça face à Bella ? *met ses mains sur les hanches en haussant les sourcils*_

_Alors, une idée pour les photos élues ? Aller, je parie que vous avez une idée ! Mais pourquoi deux photos ... Telle est la question !_

_Pour vous lectrices (et j'espère lecteurs) un petit jeu, enfin, une petite charade très très facile :_

_Mon premier est le plat préféré des chinois_

_Mon second est le contraire de la mort_

_Mon troisième est le cri du fantôme_

_Mon tout va vous dévoiler où cliquer !_

_(Là je parie qu'il y a plusieurs personnes en train de se dire : « Mon dieu, la pauvre fille, elle est complètement siphonnée ! ». Euh bah ce n'est pas faux, vous avez droit de me le dire)_

_Amateurs d'humour pourri (désolée, j'ai eu une dure journée aujourd'hui, vous m'excuserez, ça ne plane pas haut ce que je raconte), faîtes ce que vous avez à faire !_

_Ah oui, merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir pris le temps de la faire !_

_Bichette_


	6. Chapter 6 : Green Eyes

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey à tous ! Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre. J'étais complètement débordée. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à le poster. Entre un article à rédiger et un dossier sur le trafic international d'œuvres d'art à rendre (oui je sais, je raconte ma petite vie pathétique), le temps était difficile à trouver._

_Un grand bravo à toutes les personnes qui ont trouvé ma charade pourrie ! Vous êtes franchement trop forts ! _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, surtout pour le chapitre 5 ! Et ouais, je sais, j'ai coupé au moment où il fallait ! (ou pas, pour la plupart)._

_Un merci tout particulier à Miss Jagger (qui se reconnaîtra sûrement) qui m'a encouragée et soutenue presque tous les jours au lycée. Il n'y a qu'elle pour surfer sur le net à 4h24 pour chercher ma fanfiction sans indice de ma part. Et pour cela, moi je dis : « Oh ouais bonhomme, t'es trop cool ! »_

_Et (encore) merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent chaque chapitre depuis le début. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait motive. Chaque review fait autant plaisir qu'un carreau de chocolat en bouche ... (oui, je suis chocovore). C'est en quelque sorte mon salaire !_

_J'ai eu à peu près toutes les combinaisons possibles pour le résultat du concours. C'était amusant de rentrer le soir après une dure journée et de voir vos petites idées !_

_Donc voici le chapitre 6, le suspens est à son comble ! *fait les roulements de tambours sur sa table* Et voici le résultat !_

_Enjoy__ and good __reading__!_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Green ****Eyes**

* * *

Green Eyes – Coldplay

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes maintenant que je restais plantée devant les deux photos.

– C'est pas possible, répétais-je une fois de plus.

D'accord, le fait que mon cliché ait été choisi m'étonnait fortement. J'avais décidé de ne garder que le gros plan rectangulaire du regard d'Edward, à moitié obscurcie par une de ses mèches cuivrées. Mais c'était surtout la seconde affiche qui me laissait sans voix.

Le plan utilisé et le format était étrangement les mêmes que celui de mon image. En fait, elles étaient semblables par bien des aspects. Sauf que ces yeux étaient les miens, cachés un peu par des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, qu'un rayon de soleil avait révélés, balayant mon visage comme si le vent avait soufflé à cet instant précis. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé être sujet d'un portrait, et encore moins gagnant. Pour le coup, l'anonymat des auteurs me perturbait. Ne pas savoir qui m'avait photographiée me dérangeait. Et moi qui n'aimais pas me faire remarquer, c'était raté.

Un attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs s'était maintenant formé dans le hall pour commenter les photos choisies. Le nom d'Edward circula bien vite, très reconnaissable par ses magnifiques yeux verts et ses cheveux extraordinaires. Puis, certaines personnes observèrent tour à tour mon portrait et mon visage. Alors mon nom entra lui aussi dans les conversations avec cette question existentielle : « Mais qui l'a donc prise ? »

A cet instant, la vrai Edward Cullen en chair et en os fit son apparition dans le hall, suivi de sa cour. Il observa son portait, _mon_ affiche en haussant les sourcils. Apparemment, cela ne le gênait pas plus, lui, d'être au centre des préoccupations. Ensuite, il regarda l'autre photo et l'examina avec attention. J'entendis un de ses amis – Austen, je crois – lui glisser à l'oreille un « Bella et Edward. » chargé de sous-entendus. Soudainement, il se détourna d'Austin, planta son regard dans le mien et dit d'une voix suffisamment forte et dure pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

– Je ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait eu _envie_ de la photographier.

Je restais plantée là, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Un silence s'était installé dans le hall. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Des larmes de rage arrivèrent bientôt. Je quittais la pièce pleine d'étudiants en courant presque, ne souhaitant pas exploser devant tout le monde. Je traversais la cour, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur des obstacles imaginaires, et me retrouvais dans l'immense parc. Un peu essoufflée, je me laissais pleurer le long d'un arbre en sanglotant. Un saule pleureur – quelle ironie. Je me sentais néanmoins protégée sous ses longues branches souples.

Je repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et craquais. Mes larmes ne tarissaient pas, mes sanglots toujours, revenant comme des vagues. Je calais ma tête entre mes deux genoux. Je pleurais encore et encore, tentant d'évacuer toute la honte que je venais de subir. La pluie commença à tomber, ruisselant sur moi, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Les larmes mêlées aux gouttes de l'averse continuaient de couler sur mes joues. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : continuer de pleurer. Comment avait-il pu m'humilier ainsi ? Alice m'avait pourtant prévenue qu'il ne pourrait que me faire du mal au final si j'entrai dans son jeu. Or, je n'y étais pas rentrée et j'avais tout de même mal. Peu importe le comportement que j'adopterai à son égard, Edward ne m'apporterait rien de bon, comme par exemple en m'humiliant devant presque la totalité du lycée. Il n'avait aucune raison de me rabaisser ! Je ne lui avais rien fait ! Venant de la part du garçon le plus beau et le plus populaire du lycée, c'était dur à entendre.

Pleurer pour Edward Cullen m'attrista encore plus, et les sanglots reprirent. Qu'avait-il donc à la fin pour s'acharner contre moi ? A cette pensée, je me recroquevillais encore plus sur moi-même et les pleurs redoublèrent, silencieux. Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi avais-je une telle réaction suite à ses dires ? A cet instant, je ne voulais que fuir. Fuir cet endroit maudit qui ne m'apportait que des ennuis.

Je venais de sécher mon heure de biologie et je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. J'aurais quitté la salle au bout de dix minutes si j'y étais allée, sous le regard d'Edward et les ricanements de Lauren.

Je frissonnais maintenant sous les trombes d'eau. A regret, je me levais, ne pensant pas une seule seconde à me rendre à notre rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Alors que je traversais le parc en m'essuyant les yeux, j'entendis une voix beaucoup trop familière crier mon prénom. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et continuais mon chemin en direction de ma Chevrolet. Charlie s'étonna de me voir rentrer si tôt.

– Je me sentais mal, mentis-je, ce qui était malgré tout un peu vrai.

Nous mangeâmes sans parler, et sans grand appétit pour ma part. Puis après une douche bien chaude, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à mes devoirs, je me glissais sous ma couette et dormis comme une masse, comme si pleurer m'avait fatiguée.

Je me réveillais le vendredi matin en toussant et éternuant.

– Malade ? demanda Charlie en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit avec une boîte de mouchoirs et du thé.

– Je pense, fis-je faiblement en piochant dans la boîte tandis que mon père déposait la tasse fumante sur ma table de chevet. J'ai dû attraper froid sous la pluie, expliquais-je, la voix enrouée.

– Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de te mettre à l'abri en attendant que l'averse passe ? gronda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant reprendre un mouchoir.

– Mouais. En tout cas, tu restes à la maison aujourd'hui. Pas question que ton état empire et que tu contamines tout le monde.

Je passais donc le reste de ma journée seule, dans mon lit, à lire et à me morfondre sous ma couette. Le soir venu, un texto d'Alice me demanda ce que j'avais. « Malade », répondis-je, n'ayant pas envie de me lancer dans des explications complexes.

Le lundi matin, lorsque j'arrivais au lycée presque complètement remise, plusieurs élèves se retournèrent pour me dévisager. Discrétion : loupée. Lauren Mallory vint même m'accoster.

– Alors Swan, on a préféré se défiler vendredi parce qu'on avait trop honte ? ironisa-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

J'aurai dû me douter que la plupart de gens sauteraient à cette conclusion.

– J'étais malade, Lauren, déclarais-je.

En guise de réponse, mon interlocutrice se contenta de me rire au nez, sous-entendant : « Essaye de faire croire ça à n'importe qui d'autre, mais tu ne m'auras pas. ». J'haussais les épaules, comme si je n'en avais rien à faire – ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, juste une façade – et mis la capuche de mon sweat pour sortir sous la pluie battante. Celle-ci n'avait pas cessée depuis vendredi dernier. Je traversais la cour et quelqu'un se jeta dans mes bras.

– Oh, Bella !

Alice, resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

– Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé ! J'aurai dû ...

– Alice, la grondais-je gentiment. Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser pour tout ce qui m'arrive. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute.

– Ce qu'Edward t'a fait, j'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec colère. Il n'avait aucune raison. Ce n'est qu'un ...

– Le plus gros crétin que le monde n'ait jamais connu, marmonnais-je.

– J'ai essayé d'aller le trouver pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais il m'a claqué la porte au nez. Je l'ai même harcelé par téléphone, il ne répondait pas ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant ses petits poings. Il a intérêt de me donner des explications !

– Alice, laisse tomber, il n'en faut pas la peine, dis-je en rentrant les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

– Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! dit-elle soudain, retrouvant sa gaieté, changeant complètement de sujet – une des caractéristiques d'Alice.

Oh non, pitié, pas de sortie shopping ...

– En fait, c'est plutôt Angela qui voulait te proposer quelque chose.

Je soufflais un peu. Angela n'était pas du genre à aller faire les boutiques sur un coup de tête. Je la retrouvais donc en littérature, juste avant de manger.

– Ce n'est qu'une idée, donc ne te fâche pas immédiatement, me prévint-elle, me sentant sur mes gardes. En ce moment, les différents clubs du lycée commencent à recruter de nouveaux membres.

– Et ? demandais-je, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

– On aurait besoin d'un photographe pour couvrir les différents évènements en lien avec la vie des étudiants.

– Et ?

– On a pensé à toi.

– Hein ? fis-je un peu trop fort.

Le vieux professeur bedonnant se tourna alors vers nous, d'un air réprobateur.

– Mais je ne suis pas photographe professionnel, seulement amateur, repris-je en chuchotant. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas me juger, vous n'avez jamais vu mes clichés.

_Espérons seulement qu'ils ne les ont pas devinés_, souffla la petite voix de ma tête.

– Raison de plus. Et puis, tu as déjà l'appareil de pro qu'il faut.

– Mais..., balbutiais-je

– Réunion demain à treize heures, n'oublie pas, me glissa-t-elle après que la sonnerie eut retentie.

Je grognais pour la énième fois de la journée. Et moi dans tout ça je fais quoi maintenant ? _Tu te bouges les fesses rapido avant d'être la seule élève à rester dans la classe comme une idiote et tu va à la réunion demain. Pas d'excuse, _m'ordonna cette stupide petite voix. Je détestais ne pas avoir le choix et que l'on force mes décisions.

Le déjeuner à la cafétéria dut un véritable calvaire. Des ricanements me suivaient et plusieurs personnes vinrent s'approcher volontairement de notre table mais ils étaient vite refoulés par Emmett qui mangeait pour une fois avec nous et qui avait exceptionnellement délaissé sa propre table, occupée par Edward et sa bande. Edward. Je soupirais. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de le voir et encore moins d'en parler. J'en fus cependant obligée lors du cours de biologie. M. Banner avait en plus prévu de faire un travail en duo à l'aide de microscopes. Horreur. En entrant dans la classe, Lauren arborait un grand sourir hypocrite, se tenant très près d'Edward. A cette vision, mes dents grincèrent. Elle faisait tout pour me faire enrager. Mais pourquoi ?

Edward vint s'asseoir à mes côtés le plus naturellement du monde, sans mot dire. Cependant, je voyais bien qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation à plusieurs occasions. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je me mettais à chercher un quelconque objet dans mon sac ou à revérifier avec une concentration incroyable les cellules que nous devions étudier. Mes tentatives de diversions étaient pitoyables, je le savais. Edward avait parfaitement le droit de s'expliquer. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas entendre quoi que ce soit. Que voulait-il à la fin ? Que je passe l'éponge et fasse comme si de rien était seulement pour sa petites gueule d'ange ? Si c'était pour me mépriser une fois de plus, ce n'était pas la peine.

En entendant la sonnerie, je m'éjectais presque de ma chaise et sortais rapidement de ce maudit lycée, pestant intérieurement, non sans être passée obligatoirement pas le hall. A la vision des photos, je tournais la tête et pressais le pas.

Adroitement, je me débarrassais de mon sac, le laissais tomber sur le siège passager de ma Chevrolet et repliais mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je soupirais bruyamment. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais adopté la même position que celle sous l'arbre. Une sorte de réflexe d'autodéfense se mettait en place. _Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien_, me répétais-je inlassablement. Soudain, le bruit d'un poing frappé contre la vitre me sortit de ma « méditation ». Je relevais la tête et vis Benjamin, un des amis d'Emmett.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à la portière.

– Je me reposais un peu, bafouillais-je. Si tu cherches Emmett, il est déjà monté dans sa chambre.

– En fait, c'est toi que je suis venu voir, dit-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

– Oh, fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler.

Benjamin était quelqu'un de joueur, amusant et plaisantin. Bref, on ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui. Je ne le connaissais que parce qu'Emmett m'avait présenté à chacun de ses amis. Nous avions un peu sympathisé, mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin.

– Ouais, tu sais, enfin ... Je voulais dire ... ou plutôt te demander si, c'est peut-être bête, mais euh ... est-ce que tu aimerais aller au cinéma vendredi soir avec moi ?

– Oh, répétais-je.

– Ecoute, je comprendrais très bien que tu refuses ...

– Non non, m'empressais-je d'ajouter, de peur de le blesser. Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie.

Intérieurement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçue. J'aurai aimé que _quelqu'un_ d'autre me propose de sortir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais bête. Pourquoi penser à _lui_ ? Il n'en était pas question maintenant ! Il n'avait strictement rien à voir là-dedans ! C'était tout simplement ridicule. J'étais ridicule. Aussi décidais-je de ne pas me laisser rebuter pas _lui_. Il ne devait en rien influer sur mes décisions.

– Bon ok, tu viens me chercher à quelle heure alors ? demandais-je finalement.

Le visage de Benjamin se fendit d'un large sourire. Le rendez-vous fut donc pris. J'espérai passer un bon moment en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain, à treize heures, Angela et moi nous rendîmes au QG du journal du lycée. Mon amie me présenta à toute l'équipe et il fut convenu que je l'intégrerais le jour même. Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite pour moi.

Le soir même, alors que je faisais une pile de repassage, je reçus un message sur mon portable. J'haussais les sourcils, perplexe. C'était _seulement_ Edward que me demandait de déplacer notre séance de recherches qui avait normalement lieu le jeudi, le vendredi. Il avait apparemment entraînement intensif de basket ce jour-là. Je fus surprise qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé en cours. Puis je me souvins de mon attitude à son égard. _Compréhensible_, marmonnais-je en finissant de plier un pull.

Vendredi arriva enfin. Mon anxiété augmentait d'heure en heure. Je ne souhaitais pas que Benjamin se fasse des idées. Il était drôle, assez beau garçon, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Je ne désirais pas entamer une quelconque relation, surtout pas dans ces conditions. La soirée serait peut-être agréable, je l'espérais.

Je me dépêchais de finir mes recherches à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir me préparer avant de sortir. Edward leva les yeux de son livre en me voyant ranger les affaires plus tôt que d'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je rabattais rapidement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Sa présence me rendait toujours nerveuse.

– Je dois me dépêcher, je sors ce soir.

– Tu sors ? Avec qui ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement désintéressé.

– Benjamin, lâchais-je en mettant mon manteau.

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

– Benjamin ... marmonna-t-il avec une grimace. Et où allez-vous ?

Son attitude commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

– Au cinéma, expliquais-je pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

– Un cinéma ? Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique pour un premier rendez-vous, ironisa-t-il.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? répliquais-je, excédée.

– Franchement, tu veux sortir avec lui ? Je veux dire, c'est Benjamin Hanks, le gars qui balance des pétards dans le couloir du troisième étage ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Et alors, je choisis qui je veux ! sifflais-je, piquée au vif.

– Tu mérites mieux que ça Bella ! s'emporta-t-il, s'avançant vers moi.

Je restais estomaquée. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une intensité sans pareille.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Et de quoi tu te mêles d'abord ?

– De tes affaires ! Tu ne vas pas sortir ce soir, et surtout pas avec lui ! On a du retard sur notre dossier, donc tu restes là !

– Mais attends, pour qui tu te prends Edward Cullen ? C'est quoi ces excuses minables ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! m'écriais, m'approchant de lui.

Edward s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais referma la bouche.

– C'est quoi ton problème Edward ? repris-je.

– Je n'ai aucun problème. Et sûrement pas avec toi.

– Alors pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

– Pour ... Pour rien.

Nos visages étaient dangereusement près l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Edward se recula. Il prit sa veste et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque.

Je restais là, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aucune question cohérente n'arrivait à se formuler correctement dans ma tête.

La soirée avec Benjamin fut plutôt sympathique. Il m'emmena à Port Angeles pour voir le film. Il était agréable et de charmante compagnie. Cependant, même en sa présence, je ne cessais de songer à _lui_. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers _lui_. Je me sentais mal à l'aise d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs alors que Benjamin passait – apparemment – une bonne soirée et essayait de me divertir. Le film fini, il me ramena chez moi.

– Merci Benjamin, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, mentis-je.

– Moi aussi Bella.

A ces mots, il se pencha alors vers moi, et déposais un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je me raidis et ne bougeais pas.

– A lundi Bella, fit-il en regagnant son véhicule.

Je restais là, immobile, sur le perron devant la porte d'entrée.

Cette fichue histoire m'obnubila pendant toute la durée du week-end. J'arrivais à peine à faire correctement mes leçons. J'étais énervée et en même temps, dans l'incompréhension totale. Je ne saisissais rien. Tout ce qui avait été dit n'avait plus aucun sens. Tout était remis en question. Tout ce que j'avais pu penser de lui était à revoir. Tout ce que je croyais sûr et acquis méritait réflexion. La vision que j'avais d'Edward était à revoir.

* * *

_Alors alors ? Ce résultat ? Certaines d'entre vous s'y étaient attendues !_

_Bon, on le voit bien au fil des chapitres, Bella est une fille assez pessimiste qui a tendance à exagérer un peu trop. Mais si vous pensiez qu'Edward était un prince charmant, ben maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas ! Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! _

_Petite séance crise de larmes, fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre ! Mais qui est donc cette voix qui interpelle Bella quand elle retourne à la camionnette ? *prend un air interrogateur*_

_Aaaah, j'aime bien les disputes entre Bella et Edward ! Lorsque l'on ait en colère, on lâche quelques fois des choses que l'on pense et que l'on ne dit pas !_

_Pour quelqu'un qui veut prendre un air désintéressé dans la conversation, c'est plutôt loupé pour notre cher Edward !_

_Pauvre Benjamin, son attirance n'est pas partagée ! C'est quand même un peu dommage pour ce pauvre garçon!_

_Compréhensible que Bella ne pige plus rien. Dans son attitude, Edward apparemment ne l'aime pas mais il fourre quand même son nez dans sa vie privée. Y'a comme un truc qui cloche ..._

_Une bonne nouvelle pour toutes les personnes qui se posent la question : les liens entre Alice et Edward seront révélés dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « Joue avec moi » !_

_Imaginez, vous êtes seule dans votre appartement. C'est le soir, il fait sombre dehors. Soudain la sonnette retentit. Réajustant votre débardeur, vous allez ouvrir la porte. Une surprise de taille vous attend. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirer. Soit vous ouvrez la porte à :_

_- Edward Cullen habillé en nouille, plus précisément en coquillette. Il s'exclame honteux : « Oups, excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ici la fête costumée, je me suis trompé de porte ! » Alors : **TAPPEZ DU PIED **!_

_- Edward Cullen avec une peluche de Kermit la Grenouille dans les bras qui vous dit (Edward, pas Kermit) : « Tu veux regarder le Muppets Show avec moi ? » Alors : **FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS** !_

_- Edward Cullen, vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain blanche, sa chevelure de bronze ébouriffée légèrement mouillée, des gouttelettes d'eau glissant le long de ses épaules carrées jusqu'à son torse parfait, se tient dans l'encadrement de votre porte. Il vous regarde intensément dans les yeux et murmure d'une voix suave : « Ma douche d'eau a une fuite. Est-ce que je peux utiliser la tienne ? » Alors : **CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW **!_

_Libre à vous de laisser déraper la soirée, comme bon vous semble. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson, ou même carrément mettre les deux..._

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! (enfin je pense)_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	7. Chapter 7 : My Generation

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey __everyone__ ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Mais avant toute chose, voici le petit préambule habituel._

_Presque 110 reviews ! Juste wow._

_Encore merci à vous qui me lisez et qui m'encouragez par vos messages ! Ça motiiiiive !_

_Allez hop, je vous laisse lire !_

_Enjoy and g__ood reading! _

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre ****7: My Generation**

* * *

My Generation – The Who

J'arrivais en cours avec une mine renfrognée. Lorsque je croisais Edward dans les couloirs, je lui jetais un regard noir, qu'il me retournait.

– Qu'est-ce qui ce pas Bella ? me demanda Alice, interloquée par mon attitude.

Je venais de passer pour la cinquième fois de la matinée – un record – devant _lui_.

– Edward Cullen n'est qu'un sombre crétin qui se mêle de la vie des autres, marmonnais-je.

– Explique, ordonna Alice en tapotant la chaise à sa droite pour que je m'assoie à côté d'elle.

Je soupirais.

– Benjamin Hanks m'a invitée au cinéma vendredi soir, exposais-je.

– C'est génial ! s'extasia Alice.

–Mais quel est le rapport avec Edward ? s'étonna Jenny.

– Quand il a appris ça, il s'est énervé, m'a hurlé dessus en déclarant que je devais travailler avec lui ... et que je ne sortirai pas avec Benjamin, sous prétexte que je méritais mieux que lui, ajoutais-je en enfournant un morceau de brownie dans ma bouche.

– Ce doit être pour ça qu'il est rentré énervé à la maison et qu'il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre tout le week-end, marmonna Alice. A mon avis, tu fais de l'effet sur mon frère, reprit-elle.

Je m'étouffais avec mon gâteau.

– Quoi ? m'écriais-je entre deux toussotements.

– Oui, il est resté dans sa chambre deux jours de suite, expliqua Alice.

– Non, après ça.

– Tu fais de l'effet sur mon frère ? tenta Alice.

– C'est pas possible, grognais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes deux mains.

Alice haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

– Edward est mon frère. Tu ne le savais pas ?

– Nooooooon ! couinais-je lamentablement. Je ne connaissais pas ton nom de famille, dis-je, effarée de ne pas avoir remarqué cela.

Et soudain, cette information vint remettre en cause certaines choses de que je pensais.

– Alice, je suis vraiment désolée, la suppliais-je précipitamment.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils encore plus hauts si c'était possible.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Je m'excuse d'avoir traité Edward de crétin devant toi, de l'avoir insulté, de ...

– Bella, me coupa-t-elle. Il le méritait.

C'était maintenant à moi de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle pas répliqué à chaque fois que je parlais de son « frère » – j'avais d'ailleurs du mal à me faire à cette idée.

– Edward m'a déçue. Regarde un peu comment il se comporte, comment il traite les gens, les manipulant en jouant avec leurs sentiments. Les filles de sont que de vulgaires pantins entre ses doigts, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire sarcastique.

A ces mots, Jenny, Jessica et Angela, baissèrent la tête. J'en déduisis aisément qu'elles étaient tombées un jour où l'autre sous son charme. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais leur en vouloir. Il était si difficile de lui résister. J'en étais la preuve.

Puis, des faits que je n'expliquais pas trouvèrent un sens : le numéro d'Edward dans le portable d'Alice, pourquoi cette dernière ne chantait pas ses louanges et bavait derrière lui, son besoin de me protéger suite à ce que m'avait dit son frère, ...

– Quand je t'aie vue arriver, ne n'ai pas voulu que tu sois une énième fille à tomber amoureuse de lui. J'ai presque honte de tout le mal qu'il fait autour de lui, directement ou pas. Alors, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de voir quelqu'un se rebeller contre cette fichue règle instituant de manger dans la main d'Edward, et de l'insulter ...

J'en restais bouche bée.

– Mais c'est ton frère Alice !

– Et alors ? Je me sens tout de même concernée par ce qu'il fait. Et ça, ça me révolte. Je t'en prie Bella, ne change pas de comportement envers lui ou moi, tout simplement parce que tu as découvert qu'Edward était mon frère.

J'acquiesçais en silence. J'avais du mal à digérer tout cela. Je repoussais mon assiette, l'appétit coupé. Merde, Alice était la sœur d'Edward. Tout ce que j'avais dit sur lui, elle l'avait entendu.

La surprise passée, je me souvins alors de ce qu'avait glissé Alice au début de notre discussion.

– Attend, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « faire de l'effet sur mon frère » ?

Alice se gratta le cou nerveusement.

– Et bien, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Normalement, il ne se mat jamais dans un tel état, surtout pour une fille, fit-elle avec un petit rire ironique. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça l'a autant touché que tu sortes avec un autre gars. Peut-être espérait-il que tu lui demanderais, à lui en premier. Ça a dû faire un sacré coup à son égo ...

Je me bouchais les oreilles. Je ne tenais pas à en entendre plus. Je ne voulais pas espérer. Croire que j'attirais l'intention un tant soit peu d'Edward Cullen. Pas parce que j'étais amoureuse, m'empressais-je de penser. Loin de là. Cela m'étonnait juste.

_Mouais, c'est ça, continue de te voiler la face_, marmonna la petite voix.

Rhaaa, tais-toi ! répliquais-je intérieurement.

Je ne m'intéressais pas à Edward. Je n'intéressais pas Edward. Il était froid et distant avec moi. Tout le contraire de quelqu'un qui voudrait ... Bon, bref. Je n'aurais pas dû prêter autant d'attention à ce qu'avait dit Alice. La seule chose que je devais retenir était de ne pas lui parler d'Edward, pour éviter de passer – une fois de plus – pour la reine des bourdes.

Ma « relation » avec lui n'évolua pas d'un pouce de tout le mois. Et Lauren semblait s'en réjouir, se collant encore plus ostensiblement à Edward lorsque j'étais dans les parages. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus jamais fait de réapparition dans la bibliothèque pendant nos séances de recherches. Sinon, je n'aurais pu m'empêcher de la claquer contre le mur en lui crachant ses quatre vérités à sa figure plâtrée de Barbie.

Aussi fus-je surprise et étonnée de trouver un jeudi matin un petit mot glissé dans mon casier. La calligraphie était fine et raffinée, offrant un sérieux contraste avec la feuille de cahier déchirée.

_Désolé. Edward._

Je tournais et retournais ce papier dans tous les sens, tentant en vain de trouver une signification à cela. Je me serais attendue à tout sauf à cela. Depuis quand Edward Cullen envoyait-il des petits mots pour se faire pardonner ? Ça ne correspondait en rien à sa légende. Louche, grognais-je en refermant mon casier avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Lorsque j'arrivais en biologie après le déjeuner, Edward était déjà installé. Relevant la tête, il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin, que je lui retournais timidement, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Lauren me lança un regard furieux, mais franchement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je déposais mes affaires sur la table et tâchant de fixer Lauren avec un sourire narquois, je m'asseyais tranquillement aux côtés du bel Apollon. Et c'est ensemble que nous quittâmes la salle de classe pour aller à la bibliothèque. Nous trouvâmes une table de libre au fond de l'immense pièce. A peine avions nous sorti nos affaires que nous ouvrâmes la bouche simultanément.

– Vas-y, proposais-je.

Edward prit une grande inspiration.

– Désolé, commença-t-il.

Je soupirais.

– Tu l'as déjà dit, fis-je remarquer.

– Oui, mais je tenais aussi à te le dire en face.

– Bien, marmonnais-je.

Il y eut alors un silence gêné. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais de le percer.

– Pourquoi ?

– Hein ? dit Edward, sortant de la songerie dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

– Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

– Et bien, ... je suppose que je t'aie blessée alors que je t'avais promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

– Tu supposes bien ... marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Rien, laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu es sincère ou c'est seulement quelque chose pour te mettre les gens dans la poche en leur glissant des petits mots dans leur casier ? repris-je, suspicieuse.

Edward resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, la bouche grande ouverte.

– Tu penses que je te mens ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, incrédule.

– Ecoute, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu veux avec moi. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal, mais ... qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? parvenais-je à articuler.

– Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son coude posé sur la table. Tu aurais dû me le dire ...

Je m'étranglais.

– Pardon ? Tu pense vraiment que j'allais aller te trouver pour discuter avec toi de tout ça après ce que tu m'as dit ?

Edward ne lâcha pas un mot.

– Pourquoi cette scène de « jalousie » ? l'interrogeais-je en mimant les guillemets au dessus de ma tête.

Il se braqua instantanément.

– Ce n'était pas une scène de jalousie. Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit ce jour là, répondit-il d'un ton sec et cassant, ne me laissant pas la possibilité de répondre.

Je laissais tomber le sujet, en tout cas, pour l'instant, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre la dispute. Nous restâmes silencieux un peu quart d'heure.

– Alors, ... tu sors avec Benjamin ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Non, et puis je croyais que tu te fichais de ma vie privée, rétorquais-je.

– Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il en se redressant. Mais, ce n'est pas que tu ne m'intéresses pas ...

A ces mots, une bouffée de chaleur mêlée d'espoir m'envahit. J'étais sûrement en train de rougir.

– ... C'est juste que je n'ai pas à m'occuper des personnes avec qui tu sors.

– C'est vrai, admis-je, même si j'aurai aimé qu'_il_ fasse parti de _ces _personnes. Alors comme ça tu es le frère d'Alice.

Edward se raidit légèrement.

– Que t'a-t-elle dit de moi ?

– Pas grand-chose, avouais-je. En fait, ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai découvert ça.

Il se mit à rire, un rire tout simplement magnifique et ... incroyablement et foutrement sexy.

– Pas longtemps ! rigola-t-il. Tu devais être sacrément à côté de la plaque pour ne t'apercevoir qu'au bout de deux mois que nous avons le même nom de famille ! se moqua Edward en me servant son petit sourire en coin que j'appréciais tant.

_Depuis quand aimes-tu son sourire toi ?_ s'étonna la petite voix que j'ignorais pour le moment.

– Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! protestais-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

Je retirais brusquement ma main, sentant comme une décharge électrique en le touchant. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce truc ?

– Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras me dire la vérité, enchaînais-je, retrouvant mon sérieux.

– De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Edward, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Cheveux dans lesquels j'avais envie moi aussi de passer la main ...

– De la façon dont tu agis envers moi. Je ne pige rien du tout. Tes sautes d'humeur commencent vraiment à me traumatiser.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand quelqu'un vint l'interrompre.

– Bella ! s'exclama Benjamin en s'approchant de notre table.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Il se pencha alors vers moi.

– Je t'ai enfin trouvée, murmura-t-il en embrassant ma joue, juste sous l'oreille.

Je restais stupéfaite quant à son geste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ... bref, qu'il nourrissait autant d'espoir à mon sujet. Inquiète, je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, cherchant son approbation.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à approuver là-dedans ?_ s'insurgea la petite voix.

Et Edward avait ... une drôle de tête. Ses yeux sortaient presque de sa tête et sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à celui-là ?

– Comment tu as su où j'étais ? bafouillais-je en me tournant vers Benjamin, cherchant à éviter _son_ regard.

– Alice me l'a dit. Je l'ai croisée dans le couloir. Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un restaurant ce soir ? demanda-t-il, tout à trac.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se tendre imperceptiblement. Pourquoi Alice le lui avait ? Elle savait pertinemment que je ne souhaitais rien de plus avec Benjamin. Je lui avais clairement dit pourquoi, en oubliant volontairement de mentionner le cas « Edward ». Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit où j'étais ? m'énervais-je mentalement.

– Je ne sais pas, on a cours demain.

_Trouve d'autres excuses Bella, là, t'es vraiment pas crédible._

– Ça ne fait rien ! On dînera rapidement ! répondit-il alors, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Et en, plus tu t'accroches ... Je crois que je n'ai plus de solutions ...

– Benjamin, ... le suppliais-je. S'il te plaît, on peut discuter de ça dehors ? fis-je en voyant Edward serrer les poings.

Bon sang, c'était quoi son problème ? N'avait-il pas dit il y a quelques instants qu'il se fichait éperdument de ma vie privée ? Souffrait-il de troubles psychologiques ?

– Viens Bella, dit alors Benjamin, en attrapant ma main.

Je crus qu'Edward allait le frapper. Il faisait à cet instant vraiment peur, tremblant légèrement, serrant les dents. Craignant pour la santé physique de Benjamin, je me levais prestement pour éviter tout « accident ».

– Euh ... j'y vais Edward. A plus tard, déclarais-je en m'éloignant.

– C'est ça, à plus tard, grommela-t-il, son regard noir fixé sur nos mains.

J'entraînais Benjamin dans le couloir. Oh mon dieu, ça allait chauffer pour moi la prochaine fois que je _le_ verrais. On venait juste de recommencer à se parler – à peu près – correctement, et voilà que quelqu'un venait foutre le bazar. J'enrageais. Tout à reconstruire. _Mais avez-vous construit une quelconque relation ?_ s'étonna la petite voix intérieure. Ça aurait pu si Benjamin n'était pas arrivé ! répliquais-je. Mais en fin de compte, lui n'y étais pour rien.

Dès que possible, j'aurai deux mots à dire à Alice. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là ? Elle savait très bien que j'essayais d'avoir une relation « normale » avec Edward. Pas de me mettre à dos son frère et de récolter sa colère. J'étais sûre qu'elle voulait presque me protéger de lui, mais de cette manière-là, ce n'était pas gagné. Avais-je vraiment une tête à vouloir séduire son frère pendant une session de recherches ? Mes intentions envers lui n'avaient-elles pas été assez claires ? Alice doutait-elle de ma sincérité quand je lui disais ne pas être attirée par lui ? Une explication s'imposait.

Après m'être suffisamment éloignée de la bibliothèque pour éviter que l'on nous entende, je me tournais vers Benjamin, me retrouvant face à lui. Je souhaitais avant tout clarifier certaines choses. Je lâchais la main qu'il tenait toujours.

– Benjamin, je t'en prie, n'attend rien de moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Argh. Je détestais lui faire du mal, ce n'était pas moi.

– Je te vois plus comme un ami en fait.

– Le cinéma vendredi ne t'a pas plus ? demanda-t-il.

– Si ! Je t'assure, c'était génial, j'ai passé un bon moment ...

– Mais ? dit-il, attendant que je continue.

– Je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher notre amitié pour ... pour ça, soufflais-je.

– Ah ok, je vois, fit-il, se grattant nerveusement la gorge.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ? m'étonnais-je.

– Non. Je suis juste un peu déçu. Mais on reste amis, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je avec empressement.

Il rit.

– Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'Edward allait me tuer ! plaisanta-t-il.

Justement, tu ferais bien de ne pas plaisanter autant ...

– Ah bon, tu trouves ? demandais-je bêtement.

J'avais décidé de poser sur la table ma carte de « la-cruche-de-service ».

– T'as pas vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand je t'ai embrassée ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

– Arrête, franchement, ce n'était pas drôle, grinçais-je.

– Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu refusais plus que de l'amitié parce que tu avais le béguin pour Cullen.

Et merde. Cela se voyait-il tant que ça ?

_Non, non, non ! Tu n'as PAS le béguin pour Edward Cullen !_ protesta la petite voix dans ma tête.

Ben alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu vois bien qu'il ne me laisse pas de marbre !

_Hum, en parlant de marbre, as-tu vu son torse sur les photos de l'équipe de basket publiées dans le journal ? Bon dieu, comment fait-il ..._

Et c'est toi qui dis que je n'ai PAS le béguin pour Edward !

_Ok, je me tais._

Et Benjamin attendait patiemment que je finisse mon discours intérieur.

– Il n'y a rien entre nous, déclarais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

– Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses du mal.

S'il savait ...

– Et donc pour ce soir, le restaurant ...

– Désolée Benjamin mais Charlie a du monde à la maison, alors ...

– Je comprends, ça ne fait rien. Je te vois demain ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Nous nous enlaçâmes rapidement puis je me rendis à ma voiture, pressée d'arriver à la maison pour en finir au plus vite avec le dîner de Charlie. Celui-ci se passa sans encombre, Billy et Jacob étant venus regarder le match de base-ball à la télévision. Après leur départ, je courais pratiquement jusqu'à ma chambre, attrapant mon ordinateur portable et m'affalant sur le lit.

J'ai besoin d'une discussion électronique d'urgence, marmonnais-je tout en mettant la webcam en marche.

Alice se matérialisa derrière l'écran, un fer à lisser à la main.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? demanda-t-elle tout en se coiffant.

– Ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire à Benjamin que j'étais avec Edward à la bibliothèque ? m'exclamais-je.

– Je ne vois pas où est le mal ...

– Alice, pendant un instant, j'ai craint pour la santé physique de Benjamin. Si on n'était pas partis tout de suite, ton frère lui aurait sans doute collé une droite, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi !

– Edward doit comprendre qu'il n'a aucune emprise sur les filles et que tu ne lui appartiens pas. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, et avec qui tu veux, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

J'étais carrément sur les fesses.

– Franchement, je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre si c'est pour qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un.

Elle ricana puis enchaîna.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça devient avec Benjamin ?

– Ça ne devient rien du tout. C'est seulement un bon ami.

– Un bon ami, hein ? pouffa-t-elle en se passant une couche de vernis bordeaux sur les ongles.

– Alice, pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward se comporte ainsi ? demandais-je, beaucoup plus sérieuse

Je savais que me l'annoncer par ordinateur n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de dire les choses. Néanmoins, j'avais un besoin urgent de savoir.

Alice rebaissa les yeux sur son vernis et se raclant la gorge.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, commença-t-elle.

– Tu as commencé, tu finis, la coupais-je, sachant très bien que c'était moi qui l'avait incitée à parler.

– Ok, mais tu ne lui dis surtout pas et tu n'en parles à personnes, d'accord ?

– Promis, jurais-je en levant la main droite et en posant l'autre sur mon cœur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et débuta.

– Alors en fait ...

A ce moment précis, la porte de sa chambre que je voyais derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir un Edward sans tee-shirt, en simple pantalon de pyjama gris, des fines gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur son torse parfait, ses cheveux décoiffés légèrement mouillés.

_Ben dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui est derrière son écran, t'as une sacré vue !_ railla la petite voix.

Tais-toi et laisse-moi admirer.

Dieu qu'il était magnifique.

– Alice, aurais-tu vu mon sweat Aéropostale*² ...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, me voyant sur l'ordinateur de sa sœur. J'étais sûre d'être en train de rougir.

– Oh, murmura-t-il.

Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de lui, snobant complètement Alice.

– Bonsoir Bella ...

* * *

*² _Cette marque existe vraiment. Et d'après ma cousine qui est allée à NY cet hiver, elle n'existerait qu'aux Etats-Unis. _

_Alors, c'est bon, on sait au moins qu'Edward et Alice sont frère et sœur ! Vous vous y attendiez un peu, non ?_

_Essayez juste de retranscrire dans votre esprit l'apparition d'Edward derrière l'écran. Humm, intéressant !_

_Ainsi, un mystère plane au-dessus du comportement d'Edward. Tout cela est suspect ..._

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « Joue avec moi » !_

_Imaginez, vous êtes serveuse dans un petit restaurant de bord de mer. Le crépuscule approche, quelques rares clients s'attardent encore dans la salle. Votre patron vous dit d'aller prendre la commande de l'homme assis à une table un peu isolée des autres. Réajustant votre débardeur, vous vous dirigez donc vers lui. Celui-ci à d'ailleurs le visage caché par le menu qu'il tient devant lui. En vous entendant arriver, il le pose à plat sur la table. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirer. Soit vous décidez de prendre la commande de :_

_- Sid le Paresseux, qui se gratte le derrière et se cure ensuite l'oreille avec sa patte. Vous regardant avec ses yeux globuleux, il baragouine : « Alors pour moi, ce sera une assiette de pissenlits ! ». Alors : **TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

_- Hugh Jackman, habillé en Wolverine, bottes de motard et tee-shirt déchiré fièrement tendu sur son torse musclé. Descendant les pieds qu'il avait posés sur la table, il grogne : « Je prendrais un steak bien saignant poulette ! ». Alors : **FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen, vêtu d'un simple polo blanc, le soleil passant derrière lui, illuminant ses cheveux ébouriffés d'une étrange teinte cuivrée. Son regard est sur vous et vous fixe avec insistance. Sa main droite soutient sa mâchoire carrée. Ses yeux verts brillent sans nom. D'une voix suave, sexy et sensuelle à la fois, il murmure : «Ce soir, je te prendrais toi, dans le sous-sol de ce restaurant ». Alors : **CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de « prendre » sa commande. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson, ou même carrément mettre les deux à la même table, ou prendre les deux commandes à la suite..._

_Ouh, j'ai l'esprit mal placé ce soir..._

_Je crois que vous savez ce que j'attends de vous._

_Bichette_


	8. Chapter 8 : Hook Me Up

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey à tous ! Voici le chapitre 8 que je viens juste de finir ! Ouf je suis dans les temps ! Enfin, j'ai juste un jour de retard. Veuillez m'en excuser !_

_Presque 130 reviews ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir, je crois que vous avez compris cela. C'est extrêmement valorisant pour quelqu'un qui écrit !_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui postent des reviews à chaque chapitre depuis le début, merci à celles qui tombent sur cette fic par hasard et qui laisse une trace de leur passage, merci aux anonymes qui postent de supers messages auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, merci à celles qui me font part de leur délire. Merci à vous qui me donnez encore plus envie d'écrire._

_Merci Lya-Mae ma cousine qui m'a permis de taper mon chapitre pendant cette semaine. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu avoir ce chapitre aussi tôt (et aussi grâce à son ordi portable). _

_Après la jalousie d'Edward, les dialogues intérieurs de Bella, le don de lâcher des informations cruciales d'Alice, le jeu de la fin, voici donc la suite de cette conversation coupée au bon moment ! (ou pas)_

_PS : je ne savais pas que Sid était aussi sexy …._

_Sur ce, good reading !_

_Bichette_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8: Hook Me Up**

**

* * *

**

Hook Me Up – The Veronicas

Le rouge montait à mes joues. Je ne savais que dire, je ne savais que faire. Immobile, je continuais de fixer l'écran. Apparition fantasmagorique dans un contexte assez ironique. Lui aussi me regardait. D'une façon bien étrange. Qu'était-ce ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je savais seulement que la surprise de me voir dominait sûrement.

Alice s'était retournée, ne me faisant plus face, pour observer son frère. Ses doigts tapaient rageusement sur le bois exotique de son bureau. Je devinais sa fureur d'avoir été interrompue dans une conversation difficile, pour le moins révélatrice et importante. Surtout pour un sweat. Un sweat, pensais-je avec un ricanement dans ma tête. En temps normal, Alice aurait répondu avec enthousiasme à la question d'Edward, connaissant sa passion pour la mode. Seulement, Alice s'apprêtait à me dévoiler quelque chose de crucial dans la vie de son frère et celui-ci venait justement se pointer. Quand on parle du loup ...

– Edward Anthony Cullen ! hurla-t-elle brusquement en se levant de sa chaise. On ne t'a donc pas éduqué pour frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu faire cela alors que j'étais en pleine conversation entre filles ! s'écria-t-elle en appuyant violemment sur le torse de son frère avec son minuscule index. Et toi qui te prétends poli, bien élevé, galant, tu te fourres le doigt, que dis-je le bras, non même pas, le pied tout entier jusqu'à la taille dans l'œil ! explosa-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas que je te castre pour avoir interrompu un moment si important, tu ferais bien de te casser et de chercher ton foutu sweat tout seul. Je ne suis pas ta mère ! articula-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Wow,_ fit la petite voix. _T'es capable de dire un truc comme ça à quelqu'un, toi ?_

_Négatif,_ répondis-je mentalement.

Alice revint s'asseoir, tout sourire sur sa chaise.

– Bordel Alice, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu viens d'hurler sur Edward ou bien j'ai rêvé ? m'exclamais-je.

Elle rit en ressortant son vernis, imperturbable.

– Non, tu ne rêves pas ! ricana-t-elle. Edward a souvent besoin de se faire remettre à sa place ...

Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête.

– Attend, vous êtes jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Belle déduction Sherlock ! ironisa Alice. Quand tu auras le temps, il faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours un train de retard sur les informations essentielles.

– Ha ha, très drôle, je suis pliée en deux, tu vois, raillais-je en haussant un sourcil. En fait, qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire quand Edward est arrivé.

Instantanément, elle perdit son sourire et reboucha le flacon.

– Ce changement d'attitude a eu lieu l'année dernière, plus précisément en milieu d'année scolaire. Avant tout, il faut que tu saches qu'avant tout ce qui s'est passé, Edward était le meilleur frère que l'on puisse avoir. Il l'est toujours, en quelque sorte, lorsqu'il oublie le monde extérieur, murmura-t-elle en fixant ses ongles. L'année dernière donc, en septembre, Edward a commencé à sortir avec une fille du lycée.

– Qui était-ce ? la coupais-je.

– Kate. Kate Hoffman. Fille d'un riche diplomate.

Ce nom de me disait rien du tout. Mon cerveau passait rapidement en revue les différents visages de tous les élèves du lycée.

– C'est normalement que tu ne la connais pas. Je disais, Edward et Kate sortaient ensemble depuis la rentrée. Ils formaient le couple de plus populaire de tout l'établissement, Edward pour son charisme, son style bon élève mais aussi pour ses performances sportives. Kate était belle, douce, drôle, bref, elle complétait mon frère à merveille. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, venant aux déjeuners de famille, Kate supportant Edward lors de ses matchs de baskets, lui l'encourageant quand elle faisait des concours de peinture. Symbole de l'amour parfait, termina-t-elle.

– Et ? Que s'est-il passé.

– Une semaine avant le début des vacances d'hiver, ils se sont séparés. Personne ne sait trop pourquoi. Mais la décision venait apparemment d'Edward. Ça a énormément affecté Kate. Tellement touché qu'elle a quitté le lycée et Forks pour suivre son père au Mexique.

– C'est un peu brutal, non ?

– Ça a surpris tout le monde. Edward s'en est vraiment beaucoup voulu. Il ne pensait pas que Kate réagirait ainsi. Il disait que s'il avait fermé les yeux sur certaines choses, Kate ne serait jamais partie. Par sa faute.

– « Certaines choses » ? l'interrogeais-je.

Alice se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise.

– Kate ne se sortait avec Edward que pour son image. Il était populaire et apprécié, elle cherchait aussi à l'être. Elle l'utilisait pour sortir en ville, pour rendre visite à sa famille en Europe, pour être photographiée dans le journal du lycée ou pour aller à des manifestations importantes comme les soirées de charités qu'organise ma mère. Une manipulatrice, voilà ce que c'était. Edward était faible et elle usait de ses sentiments. Mais derrière, elle sortait avec d'autres garçons. Jamais les mêmes. Et ce qui devait se passer se passa. Edward tomba par hasard sur Kate qui était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un gars de dernière année. Je te laisse imaginer la suite, le choc, l'incompréhension, la fureur, la colère, la tristesse, la déception, marmonna Alice.

J'en restais coite.

– Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi Edward ne s'attache jamais aux filles ? Comprends-tu pourquoi il se sert d'elles et joue avec leurs sentiments ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si hautain, superficiel et manipulateur ? Il fait subir aux filles ce que Kate avait fait.

J'acquiesçais sans mot dire.

– Il cherche à se venger, à faire payer aux autres ce que Kate lui a fait. Je conçois parfaitement qu'il ait souffert et qu'il souffre toujours. Il n'a cependant pas le droit de faire passer cela sur toutes les autres filles du lycée. Pas le droit de cataloguer tout le monde et de décréter que les filles agissaient de la même manière que Kate. Alors quand tu es arrivée, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je prenne les choses en main pour que _toi_ tu ne payes pas pour ce que Kate a fait. Je trouve cela pathétique de tomber amoureuse de lui si c'est pour ensuite souffrir pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. Et _toi_, inconsciemment, tu t'es rebellée contre son comportement, tu n'as pas accepté cette « pratique ». L'apprécier implique obligatoirement de souffrir par la suite. Vois-tu le dilemme ?

J'hochais la tête, toujours silencieuse.

– Le problème, c'est qu'Edward n'a jamais vraiment parlé des agissements réels de Kate. Il ne souhaitait pas la compassion et la pitié des autres. C'est plus que de l'amour qu'il a perdu, c'est aussi de la confiance. Alors les filles continuent à tomber comme des mouches sous son charme, ne faisant qu'entretenir sa « vengeance ». Je me demande même s'il va un jour réussir à s'en remettre et à tomber une nouvelle fois amoureux. Or, en agissant de cette manière, les gens se forgent une mauvaise opinion de lui et ne le voient que comme quelqu'un de prétentieux, arrogant et insolent.

– Mais toi, comment es-tu au courant de toute cette histoire ? demandais-je, sortant de mon mutisme.

– On est jumeaux, ne l'oublie pas. Rien ne m'échappe, je finis toujours par tout savoir.

– Et c'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

– Plus ou moins. J'ai beaucoup deviné mais une nuit, il est venu se confier. Tu sais, c'est très dur de ne pouvoir rien faire, de peur que les gens le plaignent. Je comprends sa douleur, mais pas ses agissements. Alors j'essaye de contester à ma façon, n'ayant pas trop le droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

– Et tes parents dans tout ça ? Savent-ils que ...

– Ils en savent presque autant que moi. Ils sont très observateurs. Ils souffrent juste de voir Edward se comporter ainsi. Ils regrettent l'Edward d'avant la rupture, un Edward drôle, insouciant, gentil, attentionné, sympathique, joyeux et ouvert. Mais mon frère a quand même eu de la chance. Ces amis ne se sont pas détournés de lui pour autant, même si je sais qu'ils n'approuvent pas tout le temps ce qu'il fait.

– Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ? m'étonnais-je.

– Tu as changé Edward.

– Tu rigoles ! Nos rares conversations se finissent toujours mal !

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu demandes de sa part un certain respect envers toi. Et ça le change de ses mauvaises habitudes, ce que ce n'est pas mauvais du tout, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je méditais cette information un petit moment dans ma tête.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de me dire tout cela ? Je veux dire, je ne suis à Forks que depuis trois mois ...

– Franchement, je ne sais pas trop, fit Alice en passant ses doigts maintenant secs dans sa courte chevelure. Peut-être parce que mon frère n'avait pas le même comportement à ton égard. Mais promets-moi de ne rien dire et de garder cela pour toi, me supplia-t-elle.

Je jurais une nouvelle fois, la main sur mon cœur.

– Que penses-tu de lui maintenant que tu sais tout cela ? me testa-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

– Et bien, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose que je dois faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit. Et ne pas changer d'attitude à son égard, c'est ça ?

– Bien vu. Peut-être que tu comprendras maintenant mieux le pourquoi de ses faits et gestes …

Ça, je n'en étais pas si sûre. Certains de _ses_ faits restaient malgré tout inexpliqués.

– … mais cela ne l'excusera pas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, lui assurais-je en étouffant d'un bâillement.

Alice pouffa.

– Je crois que je vais te laisser dormir, il est tard !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure inscrite en bas de mon écran. Vingt-trois heures.

– Aïe. Et moi qui voulais me coucher tôt ce soir, c'est raté.

Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon esprit était tiraillé par deux sentiments. D'un côté, je trouvais tout ce qui lui était arrivé injuste. Cette fille ne le méritait pas. Manipuler ce qu'il ressentait envers elle était inexcusable. Utiliser sa notoriété était impardonnable. Mais le pire dans tout cela avait été de partir, d'avoir été lâche et d'avoir laissé Edward se débrouiller avec ces embrouilles. Je trouvais qu'il avait été relativement fort pour surmonter cela. Il ne méritait pas la pitié ni la compassion des autres. Seulement de la compréhension. Je comprenais son mutisme sur cet évènement difficile.

Ce que j'ai plus de mal à avaler, c'est son besoin de se venger. Alors, la colère et la rancœur arrivèrent. Mon avais rejoignait en tous points celui d'Alice. Pourquoi se venger de quelque chose que nous autres, _filles_, n'avions pas fait. Pourquoi n'accordait-il pas une chance à l'une d'entre elles.

Alors, insidieusement, l'envie de d'être l'une de ces filles arriva. Au plus profond de moi-même, je savais que je rêvais d'être celle à qui il redonnerait sa confiance. J'avais _besoin_ de l'aider. Mais cela, je refusais de me l'avouer.

Et c'est sur ces pensées plus que profondes que je m'endormis.

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. La lumière du jour agressa mes yeux à moitié fermés par mes paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Je descendais à pas pesants l'escalier et attrapais sur la table de la cuisine une bouteille de jus d'orange pour la boire au goulot. Je m'asseyais dans la pièce seule, Charlie étant déjà parti au poste depuis bien longtemps. Je m'affalais sur une chaise, la tête coincée dans mon coude. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je levais les yeux vers la pendule de la cuisine.

Merde !

J'étais sacrément en retard et les cours commençaient dans moins de trente minutes ! Me levant rapidement de mon siège, je sautais l'étape du petit-déjeuner et remontais quatre à quatre les marches en courant vers ma chambre – en ayant trébuché bien sûr une bonne dizaine de fois durant ce court trajet. J'attrapais un jean qui traînait sur mon lit, un chemisier blanc dans ma commode et ma veste noir accroché en haut de mon miroir. Me précipitant dans la salle de bain, après m'être rafraîchi le visage et donné un coup de brosse, j'enfilais mes ballerines – je sautillais à cloche pied droit pendant une bonne minute, mon orteil gauche avait décidé d'être récalcitrant et de ne pas rentrer dans la chaussure – et attrapais mon sac posé au bas de l'escalier. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée en grand, la refermais avec force, fourrais les clés dans ma poche et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. J'essayais vainement d'en ouvrir la portière.

Oh non.

Les clés du véhicule étaient restées dans mon autre veste. Autre veste qui était dans le bac à linge sale de la salle bain. Salle de bain qui se situait à l'étage de ma maison. Maison qui était fermée à clé. Clé qui se trouvait au fin fond de la poche de mon manteau. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre en soupirant. Bon sang ! Il restait à peine dix minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne. En comptant les diverses chutes que je pourrais faire en retournant chercher ces maudites clés, j'en aurai bien pour un quart d'heure.

Le bruit d'un klaxonne vint me sortir de mes calculs mentaux compliqués.

– Je te dépose ? me demanda une Alice toute joyeuse par la fenêtre ouverte.

Je m'engouffrais avec empressement dans l'habitacle.

– Tu me sauves la vie Alice ! m'exclamais-je en bouclant la ceinture. Comment as-tu deviné que j'allais être en retard ? m'interloquais-je.

– Et bien, vu l'heure à laquelle nous avons terminé notre petite discussion hier soir et connaissant ton énergie débordante pour te lever le matin, j'ai cru bon d'anticiper ce qui allait ce passer ! expliqua-t-elle avec son petit sourire satisfait.

– Tu assures Alice !

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter une quelconque chose, Alice démarra la voiture et partit à toute allure sur les routes de Forks, direction le lycée.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture quand Alice m'attrapa par la manche de ma veste.

– Attend un peu ma belle ! Tu croyais aller où comme ça ?

– Ben en cours. Je suis suffisamment en retard comme ça !

– Sans être maquillée ! Tu rigoles Bella ! s'insurgea-t-elle en sortant de la boîte à gants une mallette de maquilleuse miniature.

Elle me força à me rasseoir de force sur le siège passager et commença à me poudrer les joues.

– Alice … grognais-je, voulant être menaçante. Les cours ne sont pas censés être des défilés de mode.

– Tais-toi donc et ouvre la bouche, m'ordonna-t-elle en enduisant mes lèvres d'une légère touche de rouge à lèvres couleur carmin. Autrement, je risque de dépasser.

J'abandonnais.

– En échange de mes multiples services, tu ne peux refuser de venir dormir à la maison ce soir ! Tu pourras voir ma chambre ! s'extasia-t-elle en me mettant du mascara.

Oh non non noooon ! Une soirée chez elle incluait obligatoirement Edward. Or, vu la façon dont je l'avais fixé hier, cela posait comme qui dirait un sérieux problème. J'étais sûre qu'il avait remarqué mes rougissements en le voyant. Rien que d'y penser, je sentais mes joues s'enflammer de nouveau. Et le connaissant, il allait sans doute me le rappeler. C'était vraiment un très mauvais plan.

– J'ai déjà vu ta chambre hier soir par caméra, dis-je, cherchant à tout prix une excuse à peu près plausible.

_Trouve quelque chose de plus convaincant Bella_, maugréa la petite voix.

– Loupé ! Tu as vu une chambre, oui, mais pas ma _vraie_ chambre, seulement celle de l'internat !

Je sentais bien qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Elle m'avait eue. En voyant ma mine dépitée, Alice adopta un sourire satisfait.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward. Il passe le week-end à faire du camping avec l'équipe de basket.

– Co… Comment as-tu …

– Bella, il n'y avait qu'à voir ta tête ! Tu ne croiseras pas mon frère durant ces deux jours.

J'espère bien … Et c'est en grognant que je me rendis à mon premier cours de la matinée, pile à l'heure. Pour un cours de maths en plus …

Après le déjeuner, je me rendis comme d'ordinaire en cours de biologie, un peu avant que les autres élèves, profitant du calme pour m'asseoir à ma table et écouter de la musique. En entrant, je trouvais Emmett adossé contre la porte du laboratoire.

_C'est pas normal ça_, fit ma conscience.

Et t'es perspicace en plus … lui répondis-je.

– Tu m'attendais Emmett ? demandais-je alors.

– Un peu … expliqua-t-il, en baissant la tête, penaud.

Son attitude avait attiré ma curiosité.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? le questionnais-je, m'inquiétant soudainement.

Sa mère était-elle malade ? Ses parents avaient-ils décidés de le rapatrier en Floride ?

– Bella, gémit-il avec des yeux suppliants.

– Bon sang ! Que t'arrive-t-il Emmett ! m'écriais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il releva la tête et me regarda avec un air de chien battu.

– Peux-tu nous faire des cookies pour ce soir ?

J'éclatais de rire.

– Tu m'as fait peur ! Je croyais que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose de plus grave !

– Alors ? Tu peux ou pas ? C'est pour un week-end de camping que l'on fait avec l'équipe de basket et on …

– C'est bon Emmett, je suis au courant. Alice m'en a parlé, elle veut que j'aille dormir chez elle pendant ces deux jours.

– Pas de bêtise, hein ? fit-il en brandissant son doigt en l'air, très sérieux. Dis, puisque tu seras avec Alice pour une soirée « entre filles », dit-il en mimant les guillemets, Rosalie peut-elle se joindre à vous ? Vu qu'elle est amie avec Alice et qu'elle sera toute seule à l'internat ce week-end, ça serait sympa.

– Ce serait sympa en effet, acquiesçais-je. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Alice mais je ne pense pas qu'elle y verrait un quelconque inconvénient.

– BON ALORS, TU PEUX OU PAS NOUS FAIRE DES COOKIES ? rugit Emmett en voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas à sa question.

– BIEN SUR QUE JE PEUX ! répliquais-je sur le même ton.

A cet instant, un professeur passa la tête pas l'entrebâillement d'une salle de classe et nous regarda d'un air réprobateur.

– Un peu de silence je vous prie ! Il y en a qui ont cours ici ! gronda-t-il avant de claquer rageusement la porte.

Emmett me regarda en pouffant comme une gamine.

– Les cookies, je te les ferais aux trois chocolats et au beurre de cacahouètes. Tu viendras les chercher à la maison vers dix-huit heures, chuchotais-je pour éviter de nous faire réprimander une fois de plus. Attend, vous partez à quelle heure pour aller camper ? m'alarmais-je tout à coup.

– Ce soir, dix-neuf heures trente.

– Ok, bon et bien, c'est d'accord alors, dis-je.

Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort.

– Merciii Bella ! T'es la meilleure cuisinière du monde ! s'exclama-t-il.

– VOUS N'AVEZ PAS COMPRIS CE QUE JE VIENS DE VOUS DIRE ? DEGUERPISSEZ D'ICI OU JE VAIS CHERCHER LE PROVISEUR ! hurla le professeur de la salle voisine.

Emmett éclata rire puis partit pour son prochain cours. Je souriais bien malgré moi. Lui et la nourriture, c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Tout comme la discrétion d'ailleurs. Je rentrais dans la salle de classe libre et attendis patiemment que la cloche sonne, mes écouteurs de mon baladeur sur les oreilles.

Durant le cours, Edward me dévisagea avec un drôle d'air qui me mettait franchement mal à l'aise, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi. Il se cessait d'arborer ce petit sourire en coin – que j'aimais tant – mais qui me semblait de mauvaise augure en ce moment.

– Quoi ? demandais-je excédée de le voir ainsi.

– Rien, fit-il toujours aussi joyeux.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui clochait aujourd'hui ?

– Emmett t'a dit pour les …

– Pour les cookies ? Oui, il m'en a parlé. Je les fais après les cours, le coupais-je.

– Quel parfum ? demanda-t-il.

– Hein ? De quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

– Les pépites, précisa Edward.

– Trois chocolats.

– Sucre blanc ?

– Non, de canne.

– Noix de pécan ?

– Il y a déjà des cacahouètes dans le beurre.

– Taille des cookies ?

– Sept centimètres environ. J'utilise un emporte-pièce.

– Miel ?

– Emmett est allergique.

– Temps de cuisson ?

– Entre neuf et onze minutes.

– Cannelle ?

– Non, sucre vanillé.

– Fruits confits ?

– Je n'aime pas ça.

– Tant mieux, moi non plus.

Je pris alors compte de l'absurdité de notre conversation. Etais-je en train de parler « cuisine » avec le populaire Edward Cullen ? Et en plus, il paraissait y prendre goût. J'avais un peu du mal à réaliser que nous venions d'avoir cet échange. Venait-il de me dire qu'il n'aimait pas les fruits confits ?

– Attends, répète ce que tu viens de dire, chuchotais-je.

– Je n'aime pas les fruits confits, répéta-t-il en haussant ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout où je voulais en venir. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, répondis-je en souriant, bien malgré moi.

_Wow, quelle info Bella ! Toi qui voulais en apprendre plus sur lui, voilà que tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les fruits confits ! Un point commun entre vous deux ! Ça avance !_ ironisa la petite voix.

Mais tais-toi donc !

– Alors comme ça tu es plutôt bonne cuisinière ? continua-t-il.

– Il paraît, rectifiais-je.

Dans la série « J'ai une conversation culinaire avec le mec le plus canon du lycée, je demande Bella Swan ». Bingo …

– Comment tu sais ça toi, d'ailleurs ? demandais-je, surprise.

– Euh, par Emmett, il parle souvent de toi, aux entraînements, avoua-t-il, en rougissant un tout petit peu.

Depuis quand Edward Cullen rougissait-il ?

– Quand tu dis « souvent », c'est …

– A chaque entraînement.

– Oh bon sang, marmonnais-je en enfonçant ma tête entre mes deux bras repliés sur la table.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, précisa-t-il. Rien de bien compromettant.

– Comment peux-tu juger ce qui est compromettant pour moi ou pas ? chuchotais-je alors, intriguée.

Edward s'apprêtait à répondre quand M. Banner intervint.

– Miss Swan, M. Cullen, avez-vous quelque chose à nous faire partager ? s'enquit-il, créant un grand silence dans toute la classe.

Nous secouâmes tous deux la tête et retournâmes à notre questionnaire à remplir.

J'avais eu tord de croire qu'il allait adopter une attitude différente à mon égard à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Tout compte fait, son comportement avait changé, mais en positif, comme si une petite complicité s'était installée entre nous. Je découvrais peu à peu qu'en écartant la façade hautaine qu'il arborait au lycée, Edward était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable. Mais cette impression fort sympathique fut – encore une fois, mais pas par lui – gâchée par Lauren qui vint se poster près de notre bureau à la fin du cours, perchée sur une paire de Louboutin aux talons aiguilles de dix bons centimètres, pour rappeler à Edward qu'ils avaient cours d'espagnol juste après.

Ça fait deux mois que l'on est au lycée et tu crois toujours qu'il n'a pas encore mémorisé son emploi du temps, espèce d'autruche, grognais-je intérieurement.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'attelais aux fourneaux et venais juste de finir la cinquième tournée de cookies quand Emmett vint frapper à la porte après avoir garé sa monstrueuse Jeep sur le trottoir. J'ouvrais, de la farine sur la figure.

– Entre, je t'en prie, fis-je en le voyant.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes pressés, l'entraîneur nous attend tous dans un quart heure, expliqua Emmett en désignant les passagers de la Jeep.

En entendant, je tendais le cours et apercevais quatre gars à l'intérieur, dont Edward, reconnaissable par ses cheveux cuivrés. Ce dernier ne daigna pas de me saluer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-là ? marmonnais-je, repensant à son attitude plus que positive durant le cours de biologie.

– Qu'est-ce que grogne encore Bella ? me demanda Emmett, interloquée par mon air renfrogné.

– Rien, dis-je en lui fourrant dans les bras trois énormes boîtes en plastiques bourrées à craquer de gâteaux.

– Merci encore Bella, insista-t-il.

Il me claqua une rapide bise sur la joue et partit non sans avoir fait rugir son moteur en démarrant.

Entre temps, j'avais joint Charlie au poste de police pour l'aviser du programme de mon week-end. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Une heure plus tard, débarbouillée, j'étais sur la route pour chercher la maison des Cullen, grâce au plan très détaillé qu'Alice m'avait dicté au téléphone. L'orientation et moi ne nous entendions pas vraiment bien.

Après avoir tourné dans les routes de forêt pendant une dizaine de minutes, je trouvais enfin la villa. Magnifique, sublime, à la fois moderne et ancienne. L'habitation d'origine avait été l'objet d'une habile restauration, mêlant avec subtilité de grandes baies vitrées aux murs de pierres apparentes. La maison s'étendait sur une surface indéfinissable et comportait au moins trois étages. La végétation était omniprésente mais toutefois maîtrisée, comme le témoignaient les plants de lierres s'enroulant artistiquement autour des poutres de métal qui encadraient l'entrée.

Je montais avec une légère timidité les marches me permettant d'accéder à la porte d'entrée. Je n'eu pas le temps de sonner à celle-ci qu'Alice l'ouvrit à la volée, me faisant sursauter.

– Bellaaaaa ! cria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses petits bras. Tu es là !

– Bien sûr, je n'allais pas me défiler, affirmais-je en enlevant mon manteau.

– Viens, il fait ab-so-lu-ment que je te montre mon nouveau sac Versace ! s'exclama-t-elle en détachant soigneusement toutes les syllabes de sa phrase tout en commençant à me tirer par le bras.

– Alice, la morigéna Rosalie qui était assise dans un canapé immaculé du salon. Laisse-la poser ses affaires dans ta chambre au moins.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, les parents d'Alice n'étant pas présents car son père présidait une conférence des différents chirurgiens de l'Etat de Washington. Après nous avoir fait visiter sa maison, Alice nous emmena dans sa chambre. Je passais une très bonne soirée.

Suite au repas chinois commandé par Esmée – la mère d'Alice – nous nous étions affalées sur les matelas disposés sur la moquette moelleuse. Alice était en train de nous expliquer son futur défilé qui aurait lieu lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses études ainsi que son école de « fashion designer », regroupant les meilleures pièces des plus grands couturiers. Le tout commenté de grands gestes et des sursauts pour aller chercher un vêtement ou un accessoire dans son dressing pour illustrer ses propos.

– … Donc je disais que le sac en croco bleu Marc Jacob pourrait parfaitement aller avec la robe bustier blanche à volants azur Vivienne Westwood que j'ai vu dans le Vogue du mois dernier. Je voudrais aussi voir une série de smokings noirs et gris pour hommes Armani ainsi que des costumes masculins « vintage » de la nouvelle collection automne-hiver de Narciso Rodriguez. Les mannequins défileraient sur une espèce de podium flottant …

Et Rosalie et moi l'écoutions sagement, la bouche grande ouverte, essayant d'imaginer ce que donnerait le projet d'Alice, pour le moins prometteur.

– … Pour l'arrivée des robes de mariée, rouge pour Valentino, blanches pour Vera Wang et Givenchy, j'aimerais une musique classique très particulière.

– Laquelle ? demandais-je aussitôt. Ma mère en écoutait beaucoup.

Alice se gratta la tête.

– Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir, fit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. Mais je crois que mon frère l'a en CD. Ça lui arrive de la jouer au piano. Venez, on va la chercher, je veux absolument vous la faire écouter.

Sur ce, elle nous entraîna un étage plus haut et nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce que nous n'avions pas encore visitée. De taille moyenne, les murs peints de beige et de blanc, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet sombre, accentuant le contraste. La totalité d'un mur était faite d'une énorme baie vitrée alors que l'autre mur opposé supportait d'énormes étagères remplies de disques. Alice fouillait justement dans l'une d'entre elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

– Alors alors, marmonna-t-elle en déchiffrant les noms des compositeurs.

Pendant ce temps, j'errais dans la chambre. J'avais la désagréable impression de violer l'intimité d'Edward. Alice retira soudain un petit rectangle noir de derrière un album de Debussy et poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter devant la fenêtre, essayant de capter de la lumière.

– Bella, m'appela-t-elle d'une voix blanche avant de me donner ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Je positionnais à mon tour le rectangle devant la vitre et lâchais un hoquet de surprise.

C'était le négatif de l'autre photo du concours.

_Sa_ photo.

* * *

_**NB** : Juste une petite précision : dans les chapitres précédents, je programmais la rentrée de Bella au lycée comme nous, petits européens, c'est-à-dire en septembre. Or, après avoir fait quelques recherches sur le sujet, pour les américains, elle a lieu milieu août. Donc quand Bella dit quand elle veut organiser son anniversaire qu'elle ne connait ses copines que depuis deux semaines, il s'agit en réalité de quatre semaines. Veuillez m'excuser de cette petite erreur …_

_Comprenez-vous un peu mieux vous aussi les réactions d'Edward ? (enfin certaines car d'autres restent inexpliquées) Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué … Mais plus c'est compliqué, mieux c'est, non ?_

_Désolée pour le peu de créativité quand au nom de famille de Kate. J'ai piqué celui d'un des personnages de mon manuel d'allemand._

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la __stichomythie entre Edward et Bella durant le cours de biologie ! La recette de cookies est réellement la mienne. Et je n'aime pas les fruits confits._

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « Joue avec moi » !_

_Imaginez, vous êtes chez vous, seule. Tout est calme dans votre nouvel appartement que vous venez tout juste d'acheter. Pour meubler votre logement, vous avez fait une virée chez Ikéa et vous attendez d'ailleurs votre commande. Ça y est le livreur est là. Il dépose votre lourd colis contenant votre nouveau dressing. Réajustant votre débardeur, vous vous apprêtez à le monter, votre meilleure amie vous ayant lâchée pour aller dîner avec son fiancé. Le carton bouge étrangement. A coups de cutter, vous l'ouvrez. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous découvrez dans ce carton :_

_- Edward Cullen, la figure peinte en blanc, une perruque rouge sur la tête, vêtu d'un costume de clown. Il saute littéralement de la boîte et brandit un bouquet de fleurs. En vous voyant, il se ravise, remet son bouquet dans sa poche et marmonne : « Flûte, ce n'est pas ici l'anniversaire surprise. On m'a envoyé chez la mauvaise personne. » Alors : **TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

_- Edward Cullen, très joyeux qui tombe en trébuchant du carton. Toujours à quatre pattes sur le parquet, il s'exclame dans un grand éclat de rire, en vous voyant le détailler : « Tu veux faire des cabanes dans des boîtes avec moi ? ». Intriguée par son comportement, vous jetez un coup d'œil derrière lui. Vous apercevez alors une bouteille de rhum au fond de la caisse. Alors : **FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen, vêtu d'un simple boxer, un petit tournevis dans une main. Il s'extirpe élégamment de la boîte et se poste devant vous. Vous ne pouvez d'ailleurs pas vous empêcher de détailler son torse, sublime, il faut en convenir. Edward croise votre regard et déclare d'une voix suave avec son petit sourire en coin : « Alors, où est-ce que je le monte ce dressing ? » Alors : **CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de commencer un après-midi bricolage en charmante compagnie ou pas. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson, ou même carrément mettre les deux dans la même boîte ... Deux (belles) paires de bras ne sont jamais de trop dans ces situations. Le meuble ensuite monté pourra être « baptisé » …_

_Pour une fois qu'Ikéa nous fait de bonnes surprises et nous envoie des personnes pour monter nos meubles…_

_Esprit mal placé à toute heure !_

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire_

_Bichette_


	9. Chapter 9 : Kites

**Forks High School Intrigues**

Hey everyone ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'ai failli être en retard.

155 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque fois à poster des commentaires.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un tournevis pouvait avoir tant de fans ...

Good Reading à vous !

Bichette

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Kites **

* * *

Kites – Geographer

Je passais le reste du week-end chez les Cullen dans un état second. Comportement qu'Alice et Rosalie partageaient d'ailleurs. Pour éviter tout soupçon de la part d'Edward, notre premier réflexe – après l'étonnement – avait été de remettre lé négatif soigneusement à sa place. Voulant effacer les traces de notre découvert, Alice avait même poussé ses précautions jusqu'à enlever les empreintes que nous avions laissées sur dessus. Suite à cela, Alice avait passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

– C'est pas possible ... pas elle ... m'étonnerait ... Kate ... attitude ... paroles dans le hall ... crétin fini ... Edward ... comprend rien ... photos du concours ... Bella ... Lauren ... espèce de garce ...

Je me demandais d'ailleurs bien ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans celle-là. Et Alice continuait son monologue.

– Honte ... imbécile ... fille ... dérangé ... Edward... psychopathe ... peur ... regard des autres ... Bella ... pige rien ... étagères ... cinglé ... idiot de frère ... Edward ... shopping ...

Rosalie se releva soudainement du lit où elle était allongée, sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

– Attends, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Qu'est-ce que le shopping vient faire dans tout ça ? Il est vingt-trois heures Alice. Tu comptes tout de même pas aller au centre commercial ?

Oh, tu sais, impossible n'est pas Alice, avais-je envie de lui dire.

– Il est si tard ? fit l'intéressée en stoppant son marathon de chambre. Je ne l'aurais pas crû.

A ces mots, je me frappais le front avec la paume de ma main. Rosalie me lança un regard complètement désolé.

– Tant pis, nous irons demain, dit-elle dans un soupire.

– Alice, on vient de trouver le négatif de la photo gagnante représentant Bella dans une étagère de ton frère et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire ... c'est qu'il faut qu'on aille faire les boutiques le plus tôt possible ! s'insurgea presque Rosalie.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. S'il faut aller faire du shopping, c'est pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il ne faut pas que notre comportement soit suspect, tu comprends ? fit Alice très sérieuse en chuchotant et se penchant vers nous, comme pour éviter que quelqu'un l'entende.

– Alice, on est seules à la maison ce soir, remarquais-je.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se redressa puis reprit.

– Ce n'est pas une raison, il faut quand même être très prudentes.

– Seigneur, Alice, arrêtes ton cirque. On n'est pas en plein film de James Bond là, gonda Rosalie.

– Je sais, mais il faut quand même trouver un plan.

– Un plan ? Mais pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'un plan ? s'étonna Rosalie.

– Et bien pour découvrir pour quelles raisons Edward a-t-il pris en photo Bella ici présente, choisissant ensuite de l'humilier par la suite.

– Tu marques un point là. Et donc, quel est ton fameux plan ?

– On ne fait rien du tout parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, dis-je alors, assise sur le bord du lit, le menton reposant sur mes poignets.

Mes deux amies me regardèrent alors, incrédules.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a photographiée ? s'interloqua Alice.

– Franchement, non. Ton frère est totalement imprévisible et impossible à cerner. On arriverait à une conclusion qu'il faudrait immédiatement revoir parce qu'il a encore changé de comportement. Je n'essaye même plus de comprendre ses sautes d'humeur. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de lui et lui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Moins je me préoccupe de lui, mieux c'est, tu peux me croire. La seule chose qu'Edward m'ait apportée depuis que je suis arrivée ici, c'est des insomnies à essayer de comprendre ses faits et gestes, marmonnais-je.

Rosalie et Alice me dévisagèrent, la bouche grande ouverte.

– Tu penses à lui la nuit ? demanda Alice.

Oooh ! J'étais plutôt mal barrée si elle me continuait sur ça. Dieu, venez-moi en aide, priais-je.

– Fiches-lui la paix, la coupa Rosalie, me sauvant de questions fort embarrassantes.

– Et puis, je croyais que tu voulais que je n'aie pas affaire à lui, je me trompe ? repris-je, pour éviter de prolonger le sujet précédent.

– Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua Alice en s'asseyant à côtés. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal comme toutes les autres filles. Heureusement d'ailleurs que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui…

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je n'étais certainement pas ça, mais lorsque j'étais auprès d'Edward, je _ressentais_ quelque chose. Il n'était pas un simple élève pour moi, il représentait _quelqu'un_ dans mon cœur. Mais qui ? Je n'en savais rien du tout …

–… C'est juste que je ne l'aie jamais vu comme ça. Il n'a jamais eu ce comportement pour fille, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et ça m'intrigue, poursuivit Alice.

– Faisons comme si rien ne c'était passé, la suppliais-je. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec d'autres ennuis sur le dos à cause de ton frère. Ne vous en mêler pas. Cette histoire me regarde, et c'est donc à moi de m'en occuper. Et par pitié, ne dîtes rien à personne. Si par malheur ça arrivait aux oreilles d'Edward ou encore de Lauren …, dis-je en mimant un coup de couteau sous ma gorge.

– Pour qui nous prends-tu Bella ? s'étonna Rosalie. On est tes amies, non ?

– Ouais, acquiesçais-je en leur offrant un faible sourire.

A ma demande, nous ne parlâmes pas de cet « incident » de tout le week-end. Je partais le dimanche en début d'après-midi, tellement je craignais de croiser Edward si jamais il avait choisi de rentrer à la maison plus tôt. Le shopping samedi matin n'avait pas atténué mon anxiété, que je tâchais de la cacher tant bien que mal à Alice et Rosalie derrière une certaine désinvolture. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais plus que préoccupée par cette histoire.

Voilà donc la seconde raison pour laquelle je souhaitais renter chez moi le plus vite possible. Réfléchir, réfléchir et réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il me restait à faire. Plusieurs fois, Emmett m'avait dit que je pensais trop. Mais ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi m'ennuyait prodigieusement.

Déjà qu'en temps normal, je n'arrivais pas à saisir le pourquoi des réactions d'Edward, maintenant, je nageais complètement. Plus rien n'avait de sens, bien qu'avant cela, il n'y en avait même pas.

La phrase brutale qu'Edward avait prononcée après la découverte des deux photos lauréates m'avait choquée. L'incompréhension avait ensuite laissé place à la colère. Mais à présent, j'étais dans le flou total. Pourquoi m'humilier pour un cliché qu'il avait lui-même pris ? Je ne trouvais aucune excuse valable à lui fournir. Ca n'a pas de sens, répétais-je à voix haute en rangeant dans mon armoire les affaires que j'avais emportées pour le week-end.

_En même temps, est-ce que les actions d'Edward avaient un quelconque sens à tes yeux ? _souligna la petite voix intérieure_._

Je voulais des réponses. Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir. Seul Edward pourrait me les donner. Et lui demander serait me trahir. Alors je devais faire avec.

Le lundi matin, une agitation particulière arriva au lycée. La presque totalité des étudiants étaient dans une ébullition incroyable. Je dis presque parce que moi, je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

_Une nouvelle mise à jour de votre cerveau à requérir_, se moqua la petite voix.

Mais tais-toi donc !

Les élèves s'interpellaient les uns les autres dans les couloirs, tandis que des professeurs parlaient avec certains d'entre eux. Je voyais des personnes faire l'appel en cochant différentes rubriques de leur feuille. Le personnel de l'établissement, normalement, si calme, semblait en effervescence. M. Walker, le proviseur, marchait d'un bout à l'autre du parking, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, interpellant de temps à autre un élève qui descendait de sa voiture.

Au secrétariat, Mme Cope distribuait des papiers beiges à une certaine quantité d'élèves amassés devant son bureau. Les pom-pom girls passèrent en courant dans l'allée principale, Lauren à leur tête, hurlant je ne sais trop quoi de sa voix criarde. L'équipe de football – notamment– était regroupée en cercle dans un coin du parc. Je distinguais d'ailleurs Emmett faire de grands gestes, étant le capitaine. Les étudiants du cours de théâtre se tenaient quant à eux dans le hall, les mains chargées de feuillets, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les joueurs d'échecs, dont Eric faisait parti, s'assirent simultanément tous ensemble dans l'herbe, d'épais blocs-notes posés sur leurs genoux. Le reste de la bande de Lauren Mallory se barbouillait la figure en se regardant dans les miroirs des casiers, leur derrière en arrière.

Les élèves arrivaient à leur casier, en claquaient violemment la porte après avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient puis repartaient à toute allure dans la direction opposée. Les portes des différents clubs du lycée ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Une élève de terminale traversa la cour, un énorme rouleau de satin sur les épaules tandis qu'une autre fille la suivait, des chutes de tulle dans les bras. Plusieurs personnes couraient entre les différents étages, le téléphone portable à l'oreille, des professeurs, aussi bien que des élèves. Une élève de première année descendit un étage, se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, portant un plateau doré chargé d'amuses bouches alléchantes.

Je vis Jasper parcourir le palier à toute vitesse, son ordinateur portable ouvert, parlant à quelqu'un dans son oreillette. Lee Johnson, un gars qui partageait mon cours d'espagnol, passa devant, portant une énorme tête de cheval bleue, aidé par un autre élève. J'aperçu trois garçons, assis sur les marches du deuxième étage, une guitare à la main, répétant une chanson dont ils fredonnaient l'air. Mike marcha devant moi, sans me voir, une mallette de micros dans chaque main, tandis que Ben le suivait avec des câbles électriques dans des sacs.

M. Banner traversa le troisième étage, vêtu avec ce qu'il me semblait être un kilt écossais. J'entendis un groupe de filles faire des vocalises dans les toilettes. Rosalie apparut soudainement dans mon champ de vision, accompagnée de Jessica, portant chacune une espèce de blouse blanche, des peignes sortant à profusion d'une de leurs poches, une bombe de laque sous le bras. Benjamin vint me dire bonjour avant de repartir _illico presto, _son saxophone pendu au cou. De la musique de chambre sortait de la salle d'histoire.

Mme Van Allen, la prof de littérature, bouscula sans le faire exprès un groupe d'élèves, le chignon de travers, avant de s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque. En passant devant une des salles du quatrième étage, je surpris une conversation très sérieuse entre plusieurs élèves de différents niveaux concernant le choix de serviettes de tables.

Des serviettes de tables ?

Bref.

J'arrivais enfin dans la salle de classe qui allait accueillir le cours de maths. Tant bien que mal, je dois le dire, car ce matin-là, il était bien impossible d'atteindre sa classe sans s'être marché sur les pieds. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

Le cours débuta avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, le temps que les élèves éparpillés dans tous les étages se rassemblent. Même M. Mason arriva, en sueur, soufflant comme un buffle, s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir.

_Hum, sexy …,_ ironisa la petite voix.

La totalité des cours de la matinée se passa dans la même ambiance, avec ce même affolement dont je ne connaissais pas la cause. Le déjeuner à la cafétéria fut encore pire. Les élèves ne cessaient d'arriver puis de partir, se dépêchant de manger pour aller faire quelque chose, le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant résonnant dans toute la salle. J'attendais, seule à une table, Angela, Jenny, Jessica et Alice n'ayant toujours pas daigné de se montrer. Bien que je vienne d'avoir littérature avec Angela, celle-ci ne m'avait pas suivi pour aller manger et s'était levée prestement de sa chaise à la sonnerie, sans mots dire.

J'étais en train de picorer dans mon assiette de pâtes lorsque les filles arrivèrent enfin et s'assirent bruyamment sur les chaises. Je relevais la tête et posais ma fourchette.

– Où étiez-vous ? demandais-je.

– S'inscrire, me répondit Jessica.

S'inscrire ?

– De toute façon, toi tu es inscrite d'office, alors …. déclara Angela en se servant un verre d'eau.

Hein ?

– Attendez, de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi, dis-je.

_Tu n'as pas tout saisi, tu n'as rien compris, nuance_, tempéra la petite voix.

– Tu crois qu'elle … commença Jenny

– C'est possible, ça se pourrait bien … marmonna Jessica en piquant dans une pomme de terre.

– Elle est souvent à l'ouest, commenta Alice, m'ignorant totalement.

– Hein ? fis-je à voix haute cette fois-ci en haussant les sourcils.

– BELLA, TU N'AS RIEN VU AU AUJOURD'HUI ? s'exclama alors Alice.

Plusieurs personnes nous dévisagèrent curieusement.

– Ben si. Tout le monde court dans les couloirs, avouais-je piteusement. Et M. Banner se promène en kilt.

Alice se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

– Elle n'est pas au courant, déclara Jenny.

– Elle n'est pas au courant, renchérit Jessica, s'occupant toujours de ses pommes de terre, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, totalement oublieuse de la situation.

– TU N'ES PAS AU COURANT ? explosa littéralement Alice, se levant presque de sa chaise.

– Moins fort Alice, modéra doucement Angela.

– Explique-lui, autrement je sens que je vais m'énerver, continua-t-elle en baissant d'un ton mais en agrippant fortement les rebords de la table.

Angela soupira puis se tourna vers moi.

– Deux jours avant le début des vacances de Noël a lieu « The Wintry Show of the Students »*² ou « First Show of the Students », m'expliqua Angela.

– Pourquoi "First" ? la coupais-je.

– Il y en avait un second, avant les vacances d'été. Mais au bout de quelques années, ce spectacle a prit fin, les élèves étant trop pressés de quitter l'institution.

Je fis signe à Angela de continuer.

– Donc, le Wintry Show s'étale sur deux jours. Durant le premier et ce, pendant toute la journée, on assiste à toutes sortes de match, du hockey sur glace aussi bien que du basket entre le lycée et un autre de Port Angeles. Et le soir, les élèves mais aussi les professeurs présentent devant tout le monde une sorte de spectacle. Le second jour est plus « relâche », tout le monde étant fatigué par les activités du jour précédent. Les matchs donnés sont très sérieux. Les joueurs se préparent depuis la rentrée. Il en relève de leur honneur ainsi que de celui du lycée, précisa Angela. Les matchs se succèdent les uns à la suite des autres, et se déroulent dans le gymnase, sur le terrain de foot dehors ou encore à la patinoire.

Je fus brièvement étonnée par la présence d'une patinoire au lycée.

– Le Wintry Show est extrêmement important à Forks High School car tout doit être parfait et tout se fait dans la précipitation totale dès le premier jour. Sa préparation commence aujourd'hui et nous avons à peine un mois pour monter un spectacle digne de ce nom. Tous les différents clubs sont réquisitionnés, pour le spectacle, mais aussi pour le dîner le suivant. A peu près tout et n'importe quoi peut être présenté sur scène, mais il y a toujours eu peu de n'importe quoi, le but de cette soirée étant de montrer les capacités des lycéens dans toutes leurs splendeurs mais aussi le prestige du lycée. Il y a des numéros de théâtre, de chant, de danse, de mime, de musiques ... L'année dernière, un des profs de russe nous a même donné un spectacle de ventriloque, fit Angela en riant. Tout le monde peut ainsi montrer ce qu'il sait faire, en montant sur scène mais aussi en s'occupant de la régie, de l'organisation des places, des costumes, les affiches... L'intégralité des bénéfices des ventes des billets de cette soirée est reversée à une association caritative. Tout est basé sur la participation des élèves.

– Et pour y participer, il faut s'inscrire, c'est ça ? demandais-je alors.

– Tout à fait.

– Mais pourquoi as-tu dit que j'étais déjà inscrite ? m'étonnais-je en repensant aux paroles que mon amies avait dites au début de notre conversation.

– Et bien, les membres de certains clubs sont obligés de faire partis de ce spectacle.

– Je parie que pour celui de journalisme, c'est le cas, marmonnais-je dans mon assiette.

Je n'aimais pas trop m'impliquer dans ce genre d'événements au lycée. Je préférais y assister de loin, me tenir à l'écart de l'agitation.

– On doit en effet s'occuper de couvrir l'intégralité de ces deux jours pour publier un reportage spécial sur l'intégralité du Wintry Show dans le journal pour la rentrée de Janvier. Mais il faudra aussi publier des infos quotidiennement. Et étant la seule photographe de l'équipe, tu es d'autant plus sollicitée.

– Mais il n'y a pas un club de photographe pour ça ? m'étonnais-je.

– Il s'y refuse, prétextant que le club ne fait pas de la photo journalistique. Tu devras donc être présente sur les lieux d'entraînements et de répétitions le plus souvent possible afin de fournir des photos présentant les différentes équipes et les différents groupes pour ensuite créer les programmes.

– Oh allez Bella, fais pas cette tête ! On va bien s'amuser ! s'écria Alice, en battant des mains. Regarde, moi par exemple, je me charge de la création des costumes. C'est géniaaaaal ! brailla-t-elle en déposant dans un grand fracas un énorme book rempli de croquis et de dessins sur la table. Rosalie, quant à elle, sera dans les loges avec Jessica. Et puis Angela t'épaulera pour le journal. Tu va voir, ça va être hyper excitant ! hurla-t-elle en tapant frénétiquement sur la couverture noire de son classeur.

– Et Jenny dans tout ça ? fis-je en me tournant vers elle.

– Je joue dans l'équipe de hockey féminin, expliqua-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

– Ok, donc c'est à cause de ce Wintry Show que M. Banner se ballade en kilt dans les couloirs ... lâchais-je.

– Il a encore ressorti son kilt ? s'étrangla Jessica avec son biscuit.

– Faut croire que oui, répliqua Jenny. Il le fait chaque année, dit-elle à mon intention.

– Et est-ce que ça sera comme cela tous les jours durant un mois ? questionnais-je en désignant les allées et venues des personnes dans la cafétéria.

– Non, seulement le premier jour car il faut tout mettre en place. Mais ce mois-ci sera tout de même assez « speed », parce que monter un spectacle comme ça en si peu de temps, c'est un vrai challenge, déclara Alice.

Je me surpris d'ailleurs à penser ce que pourrait bien faire Edward durant ces deux jours. Je savais qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de basket et de celle de football. Mais s'impliquerait-il dans le spectacle ? Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas vu de la journée. Et j'étais déçue. J'aurais voulu savoir comment j'aurais réagi en sa présence suite à la découverte du négatif, bien que je ne puisse lui demander des explications. En revanche, des explications, il m'en devait pour son brusque changement d'attitude vendredi après-midi.

Je profitais donc du cours suivant – à savoir biologie – pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Il n'allait pas partir du cours sans m'avoir rien dit. L'occasion de lui parler était plus que belle : M. Banner et le reste de la classe n'étant pas très attentifs à cause de l'ouverture des préparatifs du Wintry Show. J'arrivais dans la classe parmi les premiers, bien qu'Edward soit déjà installé, gribouillant des notes sur ce qui me semblait être du papier à musique. Je le laissais tranquille pendant deux minutes puis attaquais.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait vendredi après-midi ? demandais-je soudainement, sans le regarder, fixant mes mains.

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna-t-il, s'arrachant de son travail.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu ignorée vendredi soir quand tu es venu avec Emmett dans la voiture ? répétais-je, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

– Tu te fais des idées Bella.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu, affirmais-je.

– Et ? (_Ndlr : ... « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » ... désolée, référence au film, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant !)_

– Tu savais très bien que vous veniez chez moi. Tu as refusé de me regarder. Tu ... J'arrive pas à te comprendre Edward. Au dernier cours de biologie, tu étais agréable, sympathique, tu ... Nous avons _discuté _! soulignais-je. Il n'y avais aucune gêne entre nous. Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'attitude en si peu d'heures ? Pourquoi es-tu si lunatique avec moi ? Pourquoi ...

_... m'as-tu prise en photo,_ avais-je envie d'ajouter.

– Tu t'inventes de trucs Bella.

– Non, protestais-je. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse un minimum confiance ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Une lueur de tristesse s'alluma alors un faible instant dans ses prunelles. J'en fus désarmée. Mais mon voisin se ressaisit bien vite.

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention à mon attitude. Je n'ai pas pensé que j'avais pu te blesser. J'étais juste ... préoccupé.

Au fond de moi-même, cette réponse ne me satisfaisait pas entièrement. Il demeurait un côté caché que je ne discernais pas, un autre raison de son comportement à son égard que je ne comprenais pas. Tout n'était pas explicable chez Edward, même avec les informations que m'avait apporté Alice.

– Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je te le jure, chuchota-t-il.

_Tu mens ..._ voulais-je lui siffler à la figure. Mais j'étais trop lâche pour le faire.

– Tu fais quelque chose pour le Wintry Show ? s'enquit-il alors, changeant ainsi de sujet.

– De la photo. Je fais partie du journal des étudiants.

– Oh, et bien, nous serons souvent amenés à nous rencontrer, dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Bon sang Edward, arrête de faire ça ...

– Pourquoi ? Ah oui, du football et du basket, j'oubliais, fis-je en me souvenant de ces détails.

– Mais pas que. Je participe au spectacle.

– Ah bon ? Tu ne crois pas que l'on t'auras assez vu dans la journée ?

Edward me regarda, perplexe, ne sachant pas très bien comment prendre mes paroles. Je me fustigeais intérieurement d'avoir lâché cela.

_Tu manques de tact ma vieille_ ... marmonna la petite voix.

– Et que présentes-tu comme numéro ? m'empressais-je de demander pour me faire pardonner.

– De la musique, avec un groupe d'amis, m'expliqua Edward.

– Tu chantes ? m'enquis-je, admirative.

– Et je joue.

– Quel instrument ?

– Tu verras bien, chuchota-t-il en souriant derechef. Tu viendras mercredi après-midi ?

– Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Y allait-il avoir d'autres choses dont je n'étais pas au courant aujourd'hui.

– Et bien, normalement, c'est le jour où on se fait prendre en photo pour les plaquettes, les affiches ...

– Ouais, je sais. Angela m'en a parlé. Tu ne seras pas un peu fatigué durant le Wintry Show ? Matchs l'après-midi, spectacle le soir, c'est un peu lourd, non ?

– Et bien, comment te dire, ... J'ai tenu le coup l'année dernière. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas cette année. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu seras un peu dans le même état que moi à la fin de la journée ... se moqua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de les coiffer alors qu'il les ébouriffait encore plus.

– Hein ? m'inquiétais-je soudain.

– Hé, relax ! fit-il en me donnant un petit coup joueur dans l'épaule. Je pense juste que tu vas passer ta journée à cavaler un peu partout pour suivre nos exploits sportifs et le spectacle du soir. Tu ne vas sans doute pas avoir beaucoup de repos ce jour-ci ! Si j'étais toi, je mettrais des Converses ...

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Tes pieds, tes pauvres petits pieds, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu vas tellement rester debout et marcher que tu n'en auras même plus à la fin de la journée. Je plaiderais ta cause auprès d'Alice.

Depuis quand Edward Cullen se préoccupait-il de mon bien-être ?

– Aurait-elle des plans pour ce jour-ci ? raillais-je.

– Tu connais Alice. Chaque jour est un défilé de mode. Elle t'a déjà prévu une tenue adéquate pour le matin, l'après-midi _et_ le soir du Wintry Show. Elle n'a pas arrêté dans parler ce matin dans les couloirs de l'internat, expliqua-t-il alors que je l'interrogeais-je du regard, me demandant d'où il tenait ces informations. Et je peux te dire qu'elle t'avait choisi une paire de chaussures, à talons, précisa-t-il alors qu'il mimait ce qu'il disait. Avec des lanières sur les ...

– C'est bon, je ne veux pas le savoir, l'arrêtais-je en le voyant rire. Je ne porterais pas de tenue de soirée avec des escarpins pour aller photographier un match de basket. J'irais en jean et Converses, grognais-je.

– Tu as raison, ne te laisse pas faire par Alice.

Le cours se finit un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Edward ne répondait jamais complètement à mes questions. Et cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Mais, discuter avec lui était réellement agréable. Je savais que pour ma propre conscience, je devrais un jour au l'autre lui demander ce que faisaient ces négatifs dans sa chambre, pensais-je alors que je regardais Edward rangé ses affaires. Et pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi en me voyant. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. J'arrivais à peine à lier avec lui un semblant de relation amicale, même si je savais qu'elle était basée principalement sur des non-dits. J'avais cependant trop peur de la mettre en péril. Mais ce jour viendra, je le sens.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle quand une main agrippa mon bras.

– Bella, je ne pourrais pas venir mardi après-midi. Nous avons entraînement juste après les cours, s'excusa Edward.

– Ce n'est pas grave, lui assurais-je. Je travaillerais un peu de mon côté.

– A mercredi alors, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil me relâchant.

Edward Cullen venait-il de me faire un clin d'œil ?

_As-tu la berlue ma vieille ?_ ricana cette stupide voix intérieure.

A cet instant précis, et bruit survint et j'eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

Un très mauvais pressentiment ...

* * *

_*² Pour cette manifestation au lycée, je me suis inspirée en majeure partie de ce qui se passe vraiment dans mon propre lycée. La "Comédie Musicale" (c'est le nom qu'on lui donne) regroupe tous les différents niveaux avec tous les différents clubs et ateliers (danse, théâtre, chant, orchestre, atelier vidéo, ...) sur plusieurs tableaux, avec un film rouge à la différence qu'il n'y a pas de matchs le matin. Un véritable scénario de l'histoire est créé. Les élèves (extrêmement nombreux) se produisent sur trois jours avant ou après les vacances de Noël. Et c'est tout simplement terrible ! L'ambiance est d'enfer et c'est à faire au moins une fois dans sa scolarité. Certaines personnes s'inscrivent d'ailleurs dans ce lycée seulement pour la faire..._

_Alice et son délire de plan, ... Visualisez bien dans votre tête ses déplacements et ses gestes pour que cela soit plus marrant ..._

_Les prochains chapitres vont surtout être axés sur le spectacle ... Vous voilà prévenu(e)s !_

_Si Bella dit qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment, c'est qu'elle a vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. A ne pas prendre à la légère ... On va sans doute en parler dans le prochain chapitre ..._

_Bon alors voici le moment que vous attendez tou(te)s !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « Joue avec moi » !_

_Imaginez, vous êtes chez vous, seule. Tout est calme dans votre nouvel appartement (meublé à présent).Vu que vous avez un petit creux, vous décidez de vous faire un petit sandwich. Mais, Ô malheur, vous vous entaillez méchamment le doigt avec votre couteau. Direction donc les urgences. On vous conduit dans une salle blanche et on vous ordonne d'attendre. Et vous attendez longtemps, très longtemps, assise sur l'espèce de couchette. Soudain, le médecin chargé de vous recoudre ouvre la porte et fait son apparition. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous vous trouvez face à face avec :_

_- Un Lapin Crétin, vêtu d'un tablier blanc et brandissant un bistouri. Trottinant, aussi vite que lui permettent ses courtes pattes, vers vous, il s'exclame, braillant avec deux dents de moins, ses oreilles bougeant dans tous les sens, avec son sourire crétin : « Gniahaaaaa ! », tout en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Prise de peur, vous sautez par la fenêtre. Alors : **TAPPEZ DU PIED **!_

_- Dr. House, boitant avec sa canne. (Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : House ne s'occupe pas de ce genre de pathologie). Il s'approche de vous et vous détaille de ses yeux bleus. Il appelle alors quelqu'un dans le couloir : « Foreman, allez donc me faire une bioscopie de cette patiente atteinte du syndrome de Raynaud ». Foreman, étonné lui répond que vous attendez seulement quelques points de sutures car vous vous êtes entaillez la main. House se tourne alors vers vous et s'exclame : « Bah, c'est pas bien méchant tout ça. Voyez-vous, votre voisine de chambre aurait pu être cette fille qui est morte à l'instant et qui souffrait d'hallucinations auditives. » Il tapote votre main et reprend : « Ça va cicatriser tout seul. » avant de partir et de vous laissez en plan. Alors : **FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

_- Edward Cullen, ou précisément Dr. Edward Cullen, très sexy dans sa blouse blanche. Vous croyez avoir une apparition. Il s'approche doucement de vous et s'assoit sur la couchette à vos côtés. Il prend alors sur le petit plateau qu'il a apporté du fil et une aiguille stérilisée. S'emparant délicatement, il vous dit de sa voix suave et tendre: « N'ayez crainte. Ça risque sans doute de tirer un peu. ». Vous subissez l'intervention sans rien dire, trop accaparée par la beauté du magnifique médecin. Finissant son travail, il pose précautionneusement un pansement blanc sur votre blessure et vous regarde dans les yeux en murmurant : « Voulez-vous un bisou magique ? » Alors : **CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de vérifier si cette couchette est confortable ou pas. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson, ou même carrément prendre consultation avec les deux. _

_Si seulement tous les médecins étaient comme ça… *soupire* Nan, je rigole, il y a déjà assez de monde comme ça aux urgences !_

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire (enfin je l'espère)_

_Merci de m'avoir lue :)_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	10. Chapter 10 : Cousins

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Comme je dis toujours à chaque début de nouveau chapitre : hey !_

_Presque 180 reviews ! Waouh ! Merci à vous qui me lisez, aux personnes qui commentent depuis le début, anonymes ou non, et merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent un petit mot en passant ..._

_Entre Dr. House et Dr. Cullen, la concurrence est rude ! Qui aura le plus de patientes ?_

_Bon, trêve de parlotte inutile, voici le chapitre 10 !_

_Ah oui, j'oubliais : ce chapitre est comme un Kinder, il y a une surprise à l'intérieur !_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Cousins**

* * *

Cousins – Vampire Weekend

Le mercredi, les cours furent exceptionnellement allégés. Et pour cause, les « vrais » entraînements pour les matchs avaient tout juste commencé. Quant aux répétitions pour le spectacle, elles n'auraient lieu que l'après-midi. Les emplois du temps avaient donc été aménagés pour chacun. Moi y compris. J'allais passer ma journée entière à photographier les préparatifs du Wintry Show. Et malgré ma réticence au début d'y participer, je me surprenais à être enthousiaste et avoir _hâte_. De quoi, je n'en savais trop rien. Peut-être de m'impliquer dans ce spectacle qui mettait tout le lycée en ébullition.

De huit heures moins le quart jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, je devais donc prendre des clichés de corps d'athlètes, au gymnase, mais aussi à la patinoire. Je n'étais pas faite pour la photo sportive, je le savais, mais Angela m'avait rassurée, me disant qu'avant tout, ce que recherchaient les gens n'étaient pas forcément le sens caché et la profondeur de l'image, mais plutôt sa simplicité.

Je passais les trois premiers quarts d'heure du matin à la patinoire, observant le hockey sur glace. Mon dieu, ces gars étaient bien matinaux ! Mon gros manteau enroulé autour de moi, je ne ratais pas une miette de l'entraînement. Je ne pourrais faire un sport comme celui. Avec une crosse dans les mains, je dégommerais d'un seul coup la moitié de l'équipe. Un vrai danger public.

Vint ensuite le tour du hockey féminin où je croisais Jenny puis du handball. J'étais admirative de leur talent. Je réalisais plusieurs clichés plaisants où les joueurs étaient en suspension dans les airs et finissais à chaque fois par une photo de l'équipe au grand complet.

Comment tous ces matchs allaient-ils pouvoir se jouer en une seule matinée ? Emmett m'avait pourtant assuré qu'ils tiendraient jusqu'à quinze heures.

Je le vis d'ailleurs ce matin-là. Il avait endossé son maillot de capitaine de l'équipe de football*, marqué au nom de « McCarty » dans son dos. (_Ndlr : américain, of course !) _Son épaulière rendait la carrure encore plus impressionnante. La trentaine de joueurs – les remplaçants compris (Ndlr : le football américain comporte onze joueurs dans chaque camps, mais aussi un grand nombre de remplaçants.) commencèrent à courir au petit trot autour du terrain puis à faire de rapides accélérations d'une _end zone*²_ à l'autre. Je les observais faire leur échauffement, assise dans les gradins, mon appareil photo à la main.

Emmett avait une sacré réputation avec son poste de _quaterback_. Plusieurs universités l'avaient déjà contacté pour intégrer leur équipe. Emmett rêvait de devenir joueur professionnel. Malheureusement, ses parents jugeaient cet avenir d'un très mauvais œil, cette carrière n'étant pas assez « sérieuse » à leur goût.

Je vis soudain du haut de mon siège un éclat cuivré passer à toute allure sur le terrain et mon regard en fut immédiatement attiré. Edward. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe. Edward, quant à lui, était _halfback_ à cause de sa vitesse. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi il était le joueur le plus rapide que Forks High School ait jamais connu. Alors qu'il passait à ma hauteur, il me regarda puis me fit un signe de la main avant de repartir en trottinant. Je mis quelques secondes à répondre à son salut, trop occupée à le détailler. Pitoyable.

L'entraînement fini, Emmett courut vers moi précipitamment, m'attrapa par-dessous la taille et me jeta sur son épaule. Par chance, mon appareil était resté à terre. Je me débattais aussi bien que je le pouvais, tentant m'échapper de son emprise. Et Emmett continuait de rire.

– Lâche-moi tout de suite ! lui ordonnais-je, en frappant sur son dos avec mes poings serrés.

– Pas maintenant ! ricana-t-il en me donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

En me dévissant le cou, j'arrivais quand même à voir où il m'emmenait.

– Non, _non_, NOOON ! Emmett, pose-moi à terre ! hurlais-je, la vision de la flaque de boue, qui s'était formée au fond du terrain à cause de la pluie, se rapprochant dangereusement.

– Je t'avais dit que je te ferais payer pour la mousse à raser dans la bouche ! rigola-t-il.

– Bordel Emmett, repose-moi ! braillais-je, la flaque n'étant plus qu'à deux mètres de nous.

– Ne rêve pas trop, tu l'as bien mérité !

– Emmett, je t'ai fait des cookies l'autre jour ! Je suis ta cousine et euh ... je le dirais à Rosalie ! Et aussi à Charlie ! Oh bon sang, laisse-moi partir, je ... je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! lâchais-je, à court d'argument.

–Tsss, je veux juste te lancer dans la boue Bella, ce n'est rien du tout ! Et après tu seras pardonnée de toutes les bêtises que tu m'as faîtes, de la glace aux poivrons jusqu'aux cheveux dans ma brosse à dents... répliqua-t-il.

Pitié, oh nooon !

Et les joueurs derrière étaient toujours pliés en deux, totalement morts de rire.

– S'il-vous plaît les gars, aidez-moi ! les suppliais-je, me tortillant pour glisser de l'épaule d'Emmett.

Mais ils continuaient de se rouler par terre.

Il y eut soudain une secousse, où Emmett vacilla avant de tomber la tête la première dans la flaque, alors que je retombais dans une roulade, un mètre plus loin, épargnée de la boue. J'aurai sûrement des bleus dans le dos.

– EDWARD ! rugit Emmett, décollant son visage de la terre, crachant ce qu'il avait avaler par erreur, la bouche grande ouverte.

Edward s'était apparemment jeté sur Emmett, nous faisant ainsi tomber. Mon cousin, essayant de retrouver son équilibre m'avait lâchée dans sa chute, ce qui expliquait pourquoi _moi_, j'étais propre. Mon sauveur se tordait de rire au sol, son bras toujours enroulé autour de ma taille, ayant voulu amortir ma chute. Je commençais par glousser en voyant la tête boueuse d'Emmett, avant de finalement exploser de rire à mon tour, l'observant se consumer de fureur.

– EDWARD ET BELLA ! hurla-t-il en se relevant difficilement, son torse trempé tout marron.

– COURS ! me cria Edward en attrapant ma main, m'entraînant à l'autre bout du terrain, alors qu'Emmett se saisissait d'un gros morceau de boue et nous poursuivait en braillant.

Je courrais, toujours tirée par Edward. Le terrain de football américain mesure presque cent dix mètres, et je peux vous dire qu'on les sent passer un à un. Et Edward courait vraiment très, mais très vite, ce n'était pas une légende. Je n'arrivais plus à suivre son rythme, bien que je sois toujours accrochée à sa main. Me prenant les pieds dans la pelouse, je m'étalais de tout mon long par terre. Ni une, ni deux, Edward me releva prestement et me jeta par-dessus son épaule, comme l'avait fait Emmett auparavant.

– Hé ! protestais-je.

– Tu souhaites réellement te recevoir une boule de boue à la figure ? répliqua Edward, le souffle court, continuant de courir.

– Euh, pas exactement, répondis-je, un peu secouée par la course.

Et Emmett nous poursuivait toujours derrière.

– CULLEN ! RAMÈNE TON DERRIÈRE ICI SUR LE CHAMP !

– Désolé Capitaine ! J'ai votre cousine en otage ! ricana-t-il, atteignant enfin le local à matériel.

Il entra rapidement à l'intérieur et claqua la porte au nez d'Emmett, toujours sans me lâcher, ce qui n'était certainement pas pour me gêner. Nous entendîmes le bruit de l'impact de la boue contre la porte, suivi d'un grognement rageur d'Emmett. Et Edward riait toujours.

– Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à descendre de là ? lui demandais-je timidement.

– Oh, oui bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de dire en fléchissant les genoux et en attrapant ma taille.

– Tu crois qu'il est parti ? le questionnais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, n'entendant plus Emmett dehors.

– Sans doute. Il a du aller prendre une douche.

Je me saisissais alors de la poignée, ouvrais vivement la porte et, ... PAF ! Un gros morceau de boue fut projeté sur ma poitrine.

– Oups ! Désolé ! fit Emmett, pas honteux pour deux sous. Je pensais que c'était Edward.

– EMMETT MCCARTHY ! As-tu au moins deux neurones en état de fonctionnement dans ce cerveau désespérément vide ? m'écriais-je, enlevant la terre de ma chemise blanche, désormais fichue.

– Désolé, répéta-t-il, mais toujours mort de rire.

– Je fais comment moi maintenant ? demandais-je, perplexe. Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, je n'avais pas prévu _cela_ ...

Emmett médita cette remarque quelques instants, songeur. Se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, il me fit signe de la suivre d'un coup de la tête et l'équipe lui emboîta le pas. Ouvrant les casiers à la volée, Emmett farfouilla à l'intérieur, tentant de dénicher quelque chose à me mettre. Enfin, c'est ce que je compris entre deux « BAM ! » retentissant à cause des chocs de métal... Au bout de cinq minutes, Emmett se tourna vers moi, dépité.

– Désolé Bella, les cheerleaders n'ont oublié aucun vêtement cette fois-ci. Et je n'ai pas de tee-shirt à te prêter, tu nagerais dedans.

– J'ai un sweat propre dans mon sac, se manifesta alors Austen, un gabarit nettement plus petit que celui de mon cousin.

– Parfait, le problème est résolu, conclut Emmett en frappant dans ses mains. Tiens, tu peux te doucher ici et te changer là, m'expliqua-t-il en me fourrant le haut et une serviette dans les bras après m'avoir montré les douches des cheerleaders.

Ma douche finie, je revêtais le sweat d'Austen. Sortant des vestiaires, je cherchais ceux des garçons, non pas pour aller les espionner, mais plutôt pour remercier Austen. Je m'approchais d'une porte blanche, un faisceau de lumière passant dessous, intriguée par les éclats de voix qui en sortaient. Poussant l'entrebâillement, je reconnu celle d'Emmett, dominant les autres.

– _Put me in a special school, _  
_'Cause I am such a fool, _  
_And I don't need a single book to teach me how to read.  
_

Un rire silencieux me prit alors en entendant Emmett chanter. Et surtout en faisant attention à ce qu'il chantait. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Kurt, un des _wide__receivers_, vint alors prendre la suite de la chanson.

– _Who needs stupid books? _  
_The alphabetey crooks, _  
_And I will learn by studying the lessons in my dreams_

Ouvrant d'avantage la porte, je vis Benjamin monter sur le banc qui traversait le vestiaire, prenant la parole, tout en se déhanchant de façon exagérée, appuyant sur chaque syllabe qu'il chantait.

– _So turn off the T.V.  
'Cause that's what others see  
And movies are as bad as eating chocolate ice cream_

Sur le mot "cream" il sauta à terre.  
Une autre voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue mais que je n'avais jamais alors entendue ainsi se fit entendre.

– _They only sicken me  
Don't let me play for bar  
I'll sack the quarterback and jack the brother of the ball, _finit Edward en claquant la porte de son casier sur la fin du vers.

Soudain, le reste des joueurs qui n'avait encore rien dit, se mit à chanter en cœur le refrain. Je sursautais en entendant leurs voix puissantes.

– _I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way  
And never givin' up.  
I'm a troublemaker  
Not a doubletaker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up._

– _I picked up a guitar,  
What does this signify?  
I'm gonna play some heavy metal,  
Wishing you would die, _reprit Emmett, parfaitement dans les temps.

_– You wanted arts and crafts?  
__How's this for arts and crafts? _suivit Kurt, pendant que Benjamin claquait lui aussi une porte métallique sur chaque « crafts »_._

_– That's right _! s'exclamèrent tout les autres joueurs, suite au court solo de air guitar de Kurt.  
_  
__– I'm growin' out my hair  
I'm movin' up to Cherokee  
I'm gonna be a rockstar  
And you are gonna bear with me  
'Cause I can't book a job,  
Like any other slob,  
Punchin' in and punchin' out, _chanta Edward_, _tout en lassant nonchalamment ses lacets.

– _Marryin' a bi-atch, _reprit Emmett, tout en mimant sa future femme avec des gestes qui ressemblaient étrangements à ceux de Lauren._  
__Havin' Seven ki-ads,  
Givin' up and growin' old,  
__  
– And hopin' there's a god, _poursuivit de nouveau toute l'équipe en reprenant le refrain.

– _I'm a troublemaker_  
_Never been a faker_  
_Doin' things my own way_  
_And never givin' up_  
_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Not a doubletaker_  
_I don't have the patience to keep it on the up_

J'étais complètement stupéfaite. Ils auraient pu monter un concert à eux tous seuls. Et le pire – ou le meilleur – est qu'ils ne chantaient pas faux du tout. Je restais donc pantoise, à les regarder se préparer tout en continuant leur chanson comme si de rien n'était.

_– I'm gonna be star  
And people will crane necks  
To get a glimpse of me  
And see if I am havin' sex_, entonna Benjamin, remontant encore une fois sur le banc.

– _And studyin' my moves  
They try to understand  
Why I am so unlike  
The singers in the other bands_, chanta alors Edward, tyrant sur la fermeture de son sac comme si de rien n'était.

_– I'm such a mystery  
As anyone can see  
There isn't anybody else  
Exactly quite like me  
And when it's party time  
Like 1999  
I'll party by myself because I'm such a special guy, _dit un gars du nom de Peter, qui n'était encore pas intervenu jusqu'à présent.

– _I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way  
And never givin' up.  
I'm a troublemaker  
Not a doubletaker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up, _fit de nouveau la trentaine de joueurs en claquant tous leur casier sur le dernier mot.

– _I'm a trouble maker  
__Keep it on the up, _crièrent-ils quatre fois en répétant "UP!" à chaque fin de phrase.

– _Never givin' up_, conclua Edward, refermant son propre casier d'un coup de pied.

J'étais, je dois le dire, complètement sur les fesses. Qui aurait cru qu'une équipe de football américain chantait dans les vestiaires ? Je devais reconnaître que c'était l'une des meilleures interprétations que « _Troublemaker_ » des Weezer que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Un courant d'air fit alors ouvrir en grand la porte grinçante. L'équipe au grand complet se tourna vers moi, cherchant du regard d'où venait ce bruit. Je vis Emmett me dévisager, moi, la mâchoire complètement décrochée par ce que je venais d'entendre et de voir, les gars marquant le tempo en fermant leur casier, Benjamin sautant sur le banc, Kurt et son solo de guitare, Emmett chantant – ce qui était rare – et Edward fredonnant comme si de rien n'était.

– Bella ? demanda Emmett en m'observant dans un grand état d'incompréhension.

– C'était quoi ce truc ? lâchais-je enfin.

Et ils se mirent tous à rire en voyant ma réaction.

Ces types étaient définitivement fous.

* * *

POV Edward.

Je quittais ma chambre en avance ce matin là. Pas que j'étais matinal, certainement pas, mais simplement parce que je m'inquiétais. Je m'inquiétais inutilement que Bella Swan vienne nous photographier aujourd'hui.

Je rejoignais Emmett dans les vestiaires, pour une partie théorique nous permettant de nous préparer pour le match important qui aurait lieu avant les vacances. Je ne comprenais justement pas cette importance. D'autres en accordaient beaucoup trop, et étaient prêts à tous les coups bas. Et si le match ne se jouait pas à la loyale, et bien je répondrais moi aussi par des coups bas.

Voir Emmett me fit automatiquement penser à Bella. Il parlait tout le temps d'elle dans les vestiaires. J'apprenais peu à peu à en apprendre plus sur elle, même si j'aurai préféré _qu'elle_ m'apprenne ce qu'Emmett disait. Mais à chaque fois que j'engageais la conversation avec Bella, je m'y prenais mal. Je savais qu'elle aimait la glace « Cookie Dough » de Ben & Jerry's, qu'elle était une fan de littérature classique, qu'elle détestait le shopping, qu'elle avait une petite cicatrice en dessous du genou gauche parce qu'elle était tombée à vélo étant petite, ... Autant de petits détails insignifiants mais qui bizarrement avaient une certaine valeur à mes yeux.

Sortant de ma rêverie pendant laquelle je m'étais changé, je regardais distraitement le _head coach_ exposer ses dernières tactiques mises au point. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, attendant avec anxiété le moment où il nous faudrait aller sur le terrain.

– Alors, des questions ? demanda notre entraîneur, en joignant ses mains. Edward, t'as l'air un peu dans les vapes ce matin, faudrait peut-être que tu commences à te réveiller ou alors je m'en chargerai.

– Il lui manque sans doute une partie de cerveau, railla Benjamin, en enfilant son _facemask_.

Depuis qu'il était venu à la bibliothèque alors que nous travaillions Bella et moi, il ne cessait de faire des sous-entendus, plus ou moins énervants. Je ne le connaissais pas sous cet angle-là. Nous avions toujours été en de bons termes.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

– Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai le mérite d'en avoir au moins une moitié, répliquais-je en marchant sur le terrain, humide par la rosée du matin.

Je commençais alors à chercher Bella du regard mais n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre mon inspection, l'entraîneur nous ayant ordonné de faire des tours de terrain pour nous échauffer, puis des accélérations.

Enfin, je l'aperçue dans les gradins, assise sur un des sièges en plastiques, son appareil dans la main. En la voyant, mon cœur fit un drôle de truc que je n'identifiais pas dans ma poitrine. Je ressentis alors le besoin de manifester ma présence et lui adressait un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Mais si elle mit quelques temps à réagir à mon geste, je crois qu'elle le vit, puisque ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors d'une façon tout à fait adorable.

Se sentir observer par elle était à la fois agréable et ... déconcertant. Agréable parce que j'appréciais sa présence, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait en penser. Cela ... m'apaisait, et je ne savais pas trop expliquer pourquoi. Déconcertant parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais peur de la décevoir. Je l'avais déjà déçue, et je n'avais pas envie de recommencer.

L'entraînement se termina enfin et je vis Emmett quitter le terrain et courir en direction de Bella. Celle-ci me jeta un regard apeuré juste avant qu'Emmett ne la balance sur son épaule, comme s'il avait soulevé un simple sac. Bella se débattait comme elle pouvait, tandis qu'Emmett riait au éclat. J'étais envieux de cette complicité qu'Emmett avait souvent mentionné dans les vestiaires. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le questionner sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Je _voulais_ connaître Bella.

J'observais Bella crier à Emmett de la lâcher et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver hilarante. Je vis alors ce que son cousin projetait de faire : la balancer dans la flaque de boue qui s'était formée cette nuit.

Percevant l'intention d'Emmett, Bella se tortilla de plus belle pour échapper à son emprise, tout en essayant de lui faire du chantage affectif. J'éclatais de rire.

Désespérée, elle appela le reste de l'équipe à l'aide. Message que je reçus parfaitement. Emmett voulait jouer avec Bella, et bien moi aussi je voulais jouer avec eux.

Me levant du sol où j'étais assis, je courrais vers Emmett, le percutais et le plaquais au sol. Mais, voulant éviter une chute à Bella, qui semblait très sujette à ce genre de chose, j'enroulais mon bras autour de sa fine taille, dans l'objectif d'amortir le choc. Emmett tomba en plein dans la flaque, son plan s'étant retourné contre lui. J'éclatais une nouvelle fois de rire.

Anormalement, je me sentais _bien_, à rire allongé dans l'herbe humide, Bella presque couchée sur mon torse. Je ne souhaitais pas bouger d'ici.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui voulu nous poursuivre. Refusant de lâcher la petite main chaude de Bella, je la relevais en l'entraînait dans ma course. Trébuchant, je ne vis d'autre choix que celui de la mettre sur mon épaule à mon tour. Mais contrairement à Emmett, j'essayais d'être le moins brutal possible et de la déposer délicatement. A mon plus grand plaisir, elle ne protesta pas trop.

Je m'engouffrais rapidement dans le local pendant qu'Emmett continuait de nous hurler dessus. Enfin, il se calma et bientôt, je n'entendis que le souffle de Bella.

– Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à descendre de là ? demanda-t-elle timidement après quelques minutes de silence

– Oh, oui bien sûr, m'empressais-je de dire en fléchissant les genoux et en attrapant délicatement sa taille. J'essayais de garder ce contact le plus longtemps possible, le savourant durant chaque seconde. Mais je dû trop rapidement à mon goût y mettre fin.

– Tu crois qu'il est parti ? me questionnai-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne cessais de me noyer dans les méandres que ses prunelles de chocolat qu'étaient ses propres yeux.

– Sans doute. Il a du aller prendre une douche, répondis-je, bien que je veuille qu'elle reste plus longtemps en ma compagnie. Ces moments étaient toujours trop courts, je ne savais expliquer pourquoi.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, Emmett lui projeta un énorme morceau de terre sur sa chemise. L'immonde boue tachait sa délicate peau d'ivoire. Vint alors le problème des vêtements de rechange. Emmett ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes. Un grand gamin dans l'âme en quelque sorte.

J'eu soudain une idée, une idée qui me plaisait tellement que s'en était inquiétant. Mais avant que je puisse la formuler à vois haute, Austen me coupa la parole pour proposer à Bella un de ses sweat propre. Je grinçais de dents.

Je me promis qu'un jour, Bella porterait un de mes sweat. Un de mes sweat de football.

Marqué dans le dos au nom de Cullen.

* * *

POV Bella.

Après avoir dit au revoir à l'équipe, je me rendais à la cafétéria dans un flou total, mon esprit rendu brumeux par les nombreuses pensées qui s'y bousculaient.

Edward ne cessait jamais de m'étonner. Après avoir été si distant, voilà que nous avions du contact, si je puis dire. J'avais même ressenti une certaine complicité dans nos échanges. Et c'était lui qui l'avait voulu.

Et bizarrement, cela ne me déplaisait pas.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur mon passage, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Je m'examinais rapidement, aucune trace de boue ne subsistait et je portais un haut propre.

M'emparant de mon plateau, je me dirigeais vers la table qu'occupait Angela et les autres. Jessica me dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

– Comment ça se fait que tu aies le sweat d'Austin Marks sur le dos ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Co... Comment sais-tu cela ? bafouillais-je.

– Les noms des joueurs sont marqués dans le dos de leurs sweat.

– Oh oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublie, fis-je distraitement en me dévissant le coup, tentant de trouver ledit nom dans mon dos. Ma tentative fut un échec.

– Bon alors ? demanda de nouveau Jessica, attendant toujours visiblement ma réponse.

– Emmett m'a balancé de la boue après l'entraînement de football.

– Et ? s'enquit-elle.

– Et quoi ? Austen a juste été assez sympa pour me passer un de ses sweat propres. C'est tout, fis-je en piquant un morceau de carotte dans mon assiette.

– Il n'aurait pas du, dit Angela.

– Pourquoi ? Je n'allais pas me balader toute la journée avec ma chemise boueuse.

– Comment t'expliquer ça ... Bon, chaque différent joueur de chaque différent club se voit offrir tout au long de sa scolarité des vêtements marqués à son nom. Et généralement, les joueurs ne passent jamais ces vêtements là.

– Et ? demandais-je, ne voyant pas du tout où elle venait en venir.

Jenny et Angela échangèrent un regard gêné.

– Quand les joueurs prêtent par exemple une veste à une personne, en théorie, cela veut dire que cette personne représente quelque chose de suffisamment important à leurs yeux pour qu'elle puisse et qu'elle ait le privilège de se promener avec le nom du joueur dans le dos.

Je comprenais maintenant la méprise des élèves qui m'avaient détaillée lors de mon entrée à la cafétéria. Me tournant de ma chaise, j'entendis alors à nouveau ce petit bruit insolite qui ne m'inspirait pas bonne augure.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse penser d'avantage, Edward se présenta à notre table, passant sa main dans ses cheveux de bronze. Tic que j'avais remarqué qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

– Euh, Bella ... Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose dans les gradins, expliqua-t-il, alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de je ne sais trop quoi.

– Oh, c'est vrai ! Merci, lui dis-je en prenant l'appareil photo qu'il me tendait.

Encore une photo, ce petit déclic se fit entendre.

– On se voit tout à l'heure ? rappela-t-il.

– Ah, oui, pour le Wintry Show, remarquais-je. On se voit là-bas, déclarais-je en le voyant s'éloigner.

– Edward ! l'interpela Alice, sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Vous pourriez peut-être y aller ensemble, non ? Comme cela, tu pourras montrer à Bella où se passent les répétitions.

Je fixais Alice, l'obligeant à me regarder. Que cherchait-elle à faire ?

– Nooon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? articulais-je silencieusement en mimant les paroles sur mes lèvres, même si en réalité, je mourrais d'envie de me jeter à son coup.

En guise de réponse, elle m'adressa un petit sourire ravi.

– Vous feriez bien de partir, les répétitions ont déjà commencé depuis dix minutes, ajouta-t-elle, après avoir jeté un regard à son portable.

Je me levais silencieusement, attrapais mon sac et allais rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait un peu plus loin.

– C'est parti, plaisanta-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte pour sortir dehors.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire ...

* * *

_* Je tenais à remercier le gars inconnu dans le couloir qui m'a permis de me débloquer pour ce passage. En fait, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration à ce stade de l'écriture. C'est littéralement les Etats-Unis dans les couloirs du lycée. (Je parie que vous ne voyez pas du tout où je veux en venir). On trouve sur le dos de la plupart des élèves sweat à capuche, sweat d'université, veste de football américain ou de baseball, ainsi que des chemises à carreaux, à profusion. Et donc, lors d'un embouteillage dans les couloirs, je me trouvais derrière ce gars qui portait une veste de football américain, et ça fait « tilt » dans ma tête et la situation s'est débloquée d'elle-même ! Merci à toi, inconnu du troisième étage._

_*² La totalité des termes de football américain utilisés dans ce chapitre sont vérifiés. Vous m'excuserez par ailleurs si j'ai fais des erreurs ..._

_Par ailleurs, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter Troublemaker de Weezer en imaginant ce que les joueurs font ..._

_Je me suis aventurée dans un petit POV d'Edward. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Vous avez droit de me taper si vous n'êtes pas contents !_

_Mlle-choco, tu as deviné ce que je voulais faire avant que je ne le fasse ! Tes vœux sont exaucés !_

_Encore ce drôle de petit bruit bizarre ! Mais je vous ai donné un indice, cherchez-le !_

_Prochain chapitre : les répétitions et un peu de Lauren au programme ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu !_

_Bon alors voici le moment que vous attendez tou(te)s !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « Joue avec moi » !_

_Imaginez, vous êtes chez vous, seule. Il y a une semaine, vous avez participez à un jeu stupide sur internet sponsorisé par Kinder© où le cadeau était un œuf Kinder© géant de votre taille. A votre plus grande surprise, vous avez gagné ce concours. Vous attendez donc impatiente que le livreur arrive. Soudain, on sonne à votre porte. Vous l'ouvrez et un homme pénètre dans votre appartement avec un énorme œuf au chocolat posé sur un plateau à roulette. Après avoir signé le reçu, vous revenez au salon où le cadeau à été déposé. Vous déchirez le papier rouge et orange, et salivez à la vue de tout ce chocolat. Vous décidez alors de cassez l'œuf pour ainsi récupérer la surprise. Vous saisissant d'un petit marteau, vous entamez la coque qui s'ouvre en deux sous le coup. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous trouvez à l'intérieur de l'œuf Kinder© :_

_– Rien. Vous vous êtes fait arnaquée. Le chocolat est de la plus mauvaise qualité. Vous vous consolez en mangeant un paquet géant de chamallows devant la saison 8 de Friends, installée confortablement dans votre canapé, tout en vous vernissant les ongles. Alors : **TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

_– Une superbe petite voiture en plastique rose à monter avec toute une plaquette d'autocollants. Vous passez trois heures à essayer d'ouvrir la petite boîte jaune, puis le reste de la semaine à la monter, malgré le mode d'emploi prévu pour un enfant de quatre ans, et à la décorer, par vos plus grands soins. Votre travail fini, vous vous demandez ce que vous allez en faire pour finalement aller la vendre dans un vide-grenier. Alors : **FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

_– Edward Cullen, vêtu d'un smoking noir assez décontracté, trois boutons de sa chemise blanche déjà ouverts. Il passe une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux, tout en tenant dans l'autre une rose rouge. Il descend gracieusement de la coque et se poste devant vous. Vous regardant avec son petit sourire en coin qui vous fait littéralement fondre, il vous dit d'une voix suave : « Je devrais peut-être t'aider à manger tout ce chocolat. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait ici, il va bientôt commencer à fondre. », ajoute-t-il en enlevant sa veste noire. Alors : **CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'augmenter le chauffage. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson, ou même carrément trouver les deux dans le Kinder©, ils n'ont qu'à se tasser un peu, je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent rentrer dedans._

_Si seulement toutes les surprises des Kinder étaient comme celles-ci ... *soupire* Mais on prendrait toutes cinq kilos en un mois ... (A moins qu'on trouve une autre façon de les perdre, en faisant du « sport », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ...) Non, non, non, pas de sous-entendus !_

_Miss. Jagger, je t'autorise à remplacer Edward Cullen par Jack Force ! Pour celle qui ne le connaisse pas, c'est l'un des personnages de la série de livres intitulée Blue Blood, écrite par Melissa de la Cruz. Je vous conseille de les lire, ils sont géniaux ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir pris le temps de le faire ! _

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	11. Chapter 11 : You've Changed

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey à tous ! Voici le chapitre 11, ouais parce qu'après le 10, il y a le 11._

_Plus de 220 reviews ! Wow ! C'est puissant ! (Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte (à part ceux qui publient aussi) mais recevoir une review, c'est extrêmement gratifiant. _

_Restons dans le domaine de Twilight. Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous suggère vivement, mais alors très vivement d'aller voir le trailer d'Eclipse. Personnellement, j'aime énormément. C'est très prometteur et ça promet d'être terrible !_

_Bon, les diverses voix dans ma tête me suggèrent de vous laisser tranquilles. Alors :_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : You've changed**

* * *

You've Changed – Sia

Silencieusement, je le suivais pour nous rendre à la salle de spectacle, un peu retirée dans l'énorme parc qui entourait l'établissement. A ma connaissance, le lycée recelait même d'un terrain de golf et d'un autre de squash.

De tant à autre, le bras d'Edward frôlait le mien. Lui ne bronchait pas, continuant de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs.

– Je suis désolée pour la situation dans laquelle je t'ai mis ce matin, déclarais-je alors, voulant à tout prix rompre le silence qui commençait à être dérangeant.

– Ce n'est rien. C'était ... divertissant. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'étais pas amusé, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin que je n'expliquais pas.

– Te rends-tu compte que la plupart du temps, lorsque l'on s'adresse la parole, c'est pour nous excuser, remarquais-je soudainement, ayant comme une illumination.

– C'est vrai, avoua Edward après un court moment de réflexion.

– On est pathétiques, marmonnais-je en shootant dans un caillou alors que nous traversions la cour.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire ! s'esclaffa-t-il en sortant les mains de ses poches pour me donner un petit coup jouer sur l'épaule.

– Hé ! protestais-je en le lui rendant, un peu plus fort, pendant que lui me pinçais légèrement la taille.

Nous arrêtâmes notre pseudo-bagarre quand un élève de dernière année passa devant nous en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Edward se mit à tousser fortement.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle de spectacle où se dérouleraient les répétitions. Edward me laissa pour se rendre dans les loges tandis qu'un professeur m'indiquait où je pourrais m'asseoir pour prendre des clichés en prévision du journal qui allait sortir lundi. Mais je préférais être debout, dans les coulisses de la scène pour me trouver au plus près du spectacle.

La salle était d'ailleurs parfaitement bien équipée. Des élèves s'affairaient déjà à installer les pendrillons et des projecteurs sur les rampes. Je crus voir passer Ben dans un des couloirs. Un petit groupe de filles recousaient ce qui semblait être un rideau de velours rouge à l'italienne. Le nombre impressionnant de sièges dans les gradins permettaient sans aucun problème d'accueillir bien plus de la totalité des élèves de Forks High School, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Le parquet de la scène tout juste ciré sentait délicieusement bon le miel. Sauf que qui dit cirage dit forcément glissade pour ma part. Et par une force de gravité quelque peu étrange, je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air sur le plancher, après avoir voulu aller chercher un trépied pour mon appareil photo. Soufflant lourdement, agacée par mon incapacité à marcher sans trébucher, je grognais et décidais de rester sur le sol, une fois pour toute. M. Banner qui passait par là – cette fois-ci coiffé d'une toque russe en fourrure – me jeta un de ces regards empreints de pitié mêlés de désespoir, et me tendis la main.

Toujours en ronchonnant, je levais mes fesses du parquet et commençais par les numéros en solo, les photographiant en pleine répétition. Un élève qui partageait mon cours de gym enflamma un bout de pendrillon en voulant faire une démonstration de cracheur de feu. La pauvre Mme. Cope était accourue avec un extincteur, à l'affut de la moindre étincelle qui subsistait.

Puis, après avoir photographié chaque personne, je me rendais dans des salles attenantes qu'un couloir sans fin desservait. Dans une pièce à haut plafond, les décors étaient peints, tandis que d'autres attendaient d'être montés. Je discernais Alice parmi un tas de tissus qui collait des paillettes sur ce qui semblait être un chapeau mexicain. Une sorte de folie semblait l'avoir prise et elle courrait dans tous les sens, son tube de colle et son sachet de sequins à la main, bombardant de paillettes quiconque ce trouvait à proximité d'elle.

– Hop une étoile, colle une paillette par-ci, une autre ici, un doré, un rouge, un doré, un rouge, aller hop, encore une paillette, chantonnait-elle.

Elle poursuivit son petit « délire » jusqu'au moment où une autre fille se retrouva avec un sequin coincé dans les yeux et du partir à l'infirmerie. Je pris tout de même quelques photos de l'atelier des costumières pour le journal.

De la musique de chambre s'échappait de derrière une autre porte – Mozart, reconnus-je aussitôt – alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans la pièce d'à-côté. J'y pénétrais et y surprenais un cours de hip-hop. Intriguée, je m'assis en tailleur devant le grand miroir traversé par une barre et assistais à leur répétition, curieuse. A ma demande, ils firent une figure collective pour réaliser le portrait de leur groupe. La photo était plus que pas mal, la prouesse de leur effort et leur technique clairement visibles dans leur posture qui semblait instable et fragile.

Poussant une à une les portes, je découvrais au fur et à mesure les différents groupes ou solo qui allaient se produire pour le Wintry Show, allant de la simple scénette au numéro de funambulisme en passant par le groupe de rock-métal.

J'arrivais enfin devant la dernière porte du couloir, semblable à celle d'un studio d'enregistrement. Timidement, j'y pénétrais, tirant vivement la poignée derrière moi.

– Bella ? s'étonna une voix velouté.

– Oh, désolé, je vous ai dérangés, je repasserai plus tard pour les photos.

– Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester, on faisait une petite pause, me coupa Austen en avalant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Timidement, je m'asseyais sur le siège d'un piano noir. Kurt posa sa basse et vint à ma rencontre.

– Tu préfères des photos en pleine répétition ou plus une photo « arrangée » ? demanda-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

Je fus cependant coupée dans ma réponse par Lauren qui débarqua dans le studio, sans prévenir.

– Salut les gars ! Je suis venue vous tenir compagnie ! Des rafraîchissements ? proposa-t-elle en m'adressant un grand sourire hypocrite.

– Merci, c'est gentil Lauren, mais tu n'es pas obligée de ...

– Allons, allons, Eddy ! Je ne vous dérangerais pas ! minauda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets contre le mur.

Bon sang, mais pour qui elle se prend cette greluche ?

– Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me passer ma boîte de médiators ? demanda Peter.

– Pas de problèmes mon chou ! fit Lauren en allant les chercher.

– Personne n'aurait-vu mon micro pour guitare ? s'enquit Kurt.

– Je vais le chercher ! s'exclama Lauren en allant le prendre à l'autre bout du studio.

– Quelqu'un pourrait-il brancher ce câble ? dit Austen en le tendant.

– T'inquiète, je le fait ! s'empressa de répondre la greluche en chef.

– Hum, est-ce que quelqu'un lèverait ma guitare pour que je puisse y brancher ce fil ? nous interrogea Edward en lançant un regard dans la salle.

– Ça va, j'ai compris ! Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi les gars, on dirait ! pépia joyeusement Lauren en remuant les fesses pour aller voir Edward.

– T'es pas le centre du monde Lauren, marmonnais-je en réglant l'objectif de mon appareil, trouvant son attitude plus que pathétique.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Swan ? On t'a rien demandé à toi ! cracha-t-elle.

– Avant non, mais maintenant, oui, intervint Edward. Bella, tu peux lever ma guitare s'il-te plaît ? demanda-t-il en me la tendant, un petit sourire sur le visage que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner.

Se rasseyant sur son tabouret, Lauren me jeta un regard haineux.

– Bon, ok, on y va, fit Edward en s'approchant du micro tout en attrapant sa guitare, comme Kurt et Peter, tandis qu'Austen se plaçait devant la batterie.

Les premiers accords de _About A Girl_ de Nirvana résonnèrent alors dans le studio. J'en restais coite. Ces gars avaient vraiment un don. Mais ma plus grosse surprise fut Edward.

Même si je l'avais déjà entendu chanter ce matin dans les vestiaires, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émerveiller par sa voix. Douce, suave, mais en même temps légèrement cassée. J'étais complètement absorbée par la musique mais sortis tout de même de ma léthargie pour photographier le groupe en train de jouer. Le morceau s'acheva bien trop tôt à mon goût et je sortais à regret de la bulle qui s'était formée autour de moi.

– Est-ce que je peux commencer à vous photographier un par un maintenant ? demandais-je, mon appareil à la main.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça Edward tout en posant sa guitare sur sa sorte de trépied.

Je les regardais s'affairer avec leurs instruments, Peter réaccordant sa guitare, Edward le nez plongé dans ses partitions qu'il modifiait ... Me levant du siège, j'errais dans le studio – plutôt grand, il fallait en convenir. Je décidais de prendre chacun des membres du groupe, avec leur instrument respectif.

Après avoir fait Peter, Austen et Kurt, je m'apprêtais à photographier Edward. C'est là que les choses se compliquèrent. Alors que je me rapprochais de lui, Lauren se leva prestement de son siège et accourut auprès d'Edward, manquant de trébucher sur ses Jimmy Choo à plus de 880$*. Mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Edward en signe de possession, elle prit fièrement la pose, affichant une moue boudeuse. En soupirant, j'essayais de prendre Edward tout en évitant d'avoir dans mon champ Lauren. Peine perdue, elle continuait de suivre l'objectif. En plus d'être provocatrice, elle était vulgaire. Je levais les yeux de mon viseur, plus qu'agacée par son attitude qui ne cherchait qu'à m'énerver.

– Lauren, tu peux te décaler s'il-te plaît ? Tu gâches la photo.

Aussitôt, les quatre garçons relevèrent la tête de leurs instruments.

– Pardon ? articula-t-elle en me jetant un regard qui se voulait supérieur.

– Je ne prends en photo que les personnes qui appartiennent à ce groupe, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas. En revanche, si tu tiens tellement à apparaître dans le journal lundi, ils ont toujours besoin de monde à l'atelier de liposuccion des fesses.

– Tu te fous de moi Swan ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

– Hum, ... Réellement ? Non, lâchais-je naturellement.

– Espèce de ...

Mais Edward la coupa.

– Fiche-lui un peu la paix Lauren. Elle ne t'a rien fait, me défendit-il en se postant à mes côtés.

– Quoi ? Mais Eddy, tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? dit-il en le suppliant du regard.

– Ne m'appelle pas Eddy, grogna Edward.

– Mais Eddy ! Elle m'a insultée ! Tu l'as bien vu ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– Bella n'a fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait, lança Kurt en rangeant sa basse dans sa house.

– Merci mon pote, lui soufflais-je en me tournant discrètement vers lui, lui montrant mon pouce levé.

– Pas de problème ma belle, chuchota-t-il en me montrant lui aussi son pouce levé après avoir dégagé son visage de quelques mèches rebelles blondes.

– Tu n'as rien à faire ici Lauren, tu le sais très bien. Et arrête de toujours chercher des histoires à Bella, elle ne t'a strictement rien fait, ajouta Edward en la regardant durement.

– Bella, elle au moins, elle sert à quelque chose ! renchérit avec ferveur Austen.

– Elle fait son travail. Toi en revanche, tu ne fais que t'incruster, approuva Peter qui n'avait dit aucun mot jusqu'alors.

– Vas te rendre utile autre part, s'impatienta Edward.

– Mais Eddy ! protesta-t-elle encore une fois, battant des cils.

– Sors, répéta-t-il d'un ton relativement calme.

En faisant du bruit avec ses talons de douze centimètres, Lauren sortit du studio telle une furie, sans avoir oublier bien sûr que claquer la porte pour manifester sa colère et sa désapprobation.

– Et voilà, Madame pique sa crise, marmonna Austen.

– Elle le fait souvent ? m'étonnais-je.

– Ben, disons que là, c'était différent.

– Pourquoi ?

– Normalement, ce sont toujours nous, expliqua Austen se désignant du doigt ainsi que Peter et Kurt, qui lui balançons des piques à la figure. Généralement, elle boude, puis revient. Et c'est reparti pour un tour ...

– Mais là, Edward y a mis du sien, et ça, la greluche ne l'a pas trop bien pris. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'ailleurs Ed ? demanda Kurt en se tournant vers.

– Je ne sais pas. Une sorte de ras-le-bol peut-être. Mais je pense que c'est aussi parce que son comportement vis-à-vis de Bella m'insupporte de plus en plus, cracha-t-il, en passant la sangle de sa guitare sur son épaule.

Je me mis alors à ranger mon matériel de photographie dans mon petit sac noir. J'avais toutes les photos que je désirais. Angela serait contente.

– Bon, moi, j'y vais, fit Edward. Bella, tu as fini avec tes photos ?

– Oui je rentre.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'au lycée ?

J'eu un petit moment de « bug ».

– Ah, euh, oui, avec plaisir, répondis-je maladroitement.

Edward se mit à sourire.

_Il est seulement désolé pour ce que Lauren t'a dit. Rien de plus, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Il essaye juste d'être gentil,_ fit la voix pessimiste dans ma tête.

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas ouverte toi. Tu ne nous avais pas manqué tu sais,_ lui répondit l'autre, plus optimiste. _Laisse-la donc nager dans son délire edwardien._

_Fermez-la, _leur répliquais-je mentalement.

En retraversant le couloir en sens inverse, nous passâmes de nouveau devant la loge des costumières où Alice et une horde de filles s'attelaient à coudre ce qui semblait être une robe de l'époque victorienne. J'étais bluffée.

– Je rêverais de porter un costume comme celui-ci, soufflais-je.

– Et bien, pourquoi ne fait tu pas le ballet de danse ? Tu en aurais l'occasion, s'étonna Edward.

– Franchement, j'ai déjà du mal à marcher avec mes deux pieds, alors danser, je te laisse imaginer, expliquais-je en refermant la porte.

– J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un équilibre très stable, rigola-t-il en me poussant d'un coup d'épaule.

Je vacillais et me raccrochais à la personne qui passait par là à ce moment précis. C'est-à-dire Benjamin.

– Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

Je lui montrais mon appareil photo.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et _lui_, pourquoi est-il avec toi ? s'enquit-il d'un ton presque haineux en fixant Edward d'un regard noir.

Ce dernier se raidit imperceptiblement. Je le vis même serrer les poings.

– Oh, euh ... Edward me raccompagne au lycée, on a fini.

Benjamin se tourna et repartit dans le chemin opposé, lançant un bref « Salut », par-dessus son épaule. Je regardais Edward d'un air interrogateur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Aucune idée, grogna-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

– Est-ce qu'il ne croit pas que toi ... moi, chuchotais-je en nous montrant du doigt.

Edward éclata d'un rire bref.

– Il se fait des idées !

Je grimaçais intérieurement.

Je rentrais chez moi vendredi un peu plus tôt que prévu, même si j'avais assez travaillé pour boucler le reportage du début des répétitions du Wintry Show. Par chance, aucune des photos n'avaient été à refaire. Angela s'était chargée de faire les articles tandis que Cassidy bossait encore sur la mise en page. Les pronostiques sportifs restaient à être insérés, ainsi que les petites annonces et d'autres rubriques telles que celle de Tanya, simplement nommée « Les Potins que Forks High School ». Leur provenance n'était bien sûr pas indiquée, et le contenu plus ou moins fiable, tout le monde savait cela. Cependant, on voyait pendant l'heure du déjeuner le lundi matin une bonne partie des élèves le nez plongé dans le journal, donnant des coups de coudes à leurs voisins tout en pointant du doigt ce que l'on supposait être l'article.

Le week-end passa rapidement, bien que la charge de travail donnée fût spectaculaire pour la période de l'année. En effet, les heures ayant été aménagées, les professeurs se rattrapaient sur le travail personnel à la maison. Après une dissertation, une page entière d'exercices d'espagnol et un dossier à rendre en histoire, auquel s'ajoutait celui de biologie que nous étions supposé de continuer chez nous, Edward et moi n'ayant plus beaucoup le temps de se voir à cause de ses entraînements et de mes heures supplémentaires au journal, je rejoignais Charlie à la Push, où Billy et Jacob nous avaient invités à dîner.

Emmett passa le dimanche après-midi chez nous, voulant regarder le match de base-ball qui passait à la télévision. Il appréciait de se retrouver ici, sa famille était en effet restée en Floride. De plus, et selon ses dires : « Les écrans plats des chambres de l'internat se sont pas assez grands ». Pour ma part, je préférais me réfugier dans ma chambre afin d'écouter. Même si j'aimais énormément Emmett, l'entendre beugler avec mon père était, comment dire ... peu supportable.

J'arrivais le lundi matin, prête à recevoir les commentaires de mes photos. J'étais impatiente et en même temps anxieuse, puisque que ce serait la première fois qu'elles seraient publiées. Enfin, officiellement puisque la réalité était toute autre à cause de ce concours de photos.

Machinalement, j'attrapais un journal dans le présentoir installé dans le hall et le fourrait dans mon sac. Je vis plusieurs personnes dans les couloirs lire le leur et s'interpellant les uns les autres. Quand par hasard ils remarquaient que j'étais au même endroit qu'eux, ils me regardaient avec un air étrange, inqualifiable. J'haussais les épaules et allais faire un tour aux toilettes pour voir si par hasard des restes de dentifrice subsistaient autour de ma bouche. Rien. Je me rassurais en me disant que les gens pouvaient être vraiment cinglés.

Un troupeau de filles arriva dans les toilettes au moment où j'allais en sortir. Elles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de piailler, me jetant un regard presque dédaigneux.

Même scénario pour tout le reste de la matinée. Angela m'accompagna à notre table à la cafétéria où étaient déjà installées Jenny, Jessica et Alice. Le rituel commença alors. J'ouvris mon journal et parcourais les pages.

– J'espère qu'il n'y a aucune coquille, commenta Angela en ouvrant le sien. J'ai laissé Tanya l'imprimé, je devais sortir avec Ben vendredi soir.

J'étais, je dois le dire, fière que mes photos. Celle du groupe d'Edward avait d'ailleurs été choisie pour figurer sur la une. Suivait ensuite la liste des différents numéros avec le nom des élèves à côté, les sorties cinéma de cette semaine, les petites annonces, le résultat d'un concours de physique, un test portant sur : « Etes-vous Ralph Lauren, Jean-Charles de Castelbaljac ou Roberto Cavalli ? » et plusieurs articles secondaires, puisque l'information principale était bien sûr celle du Wintry Show. J'arrivais enfin à la rubrique de Tanya. Je m'apprêtais déjà à ricaner à la vue de ces absurdités, mais mon rire se figea bientôt dans ma gorge.

**« BELLA SWAN : LA MANGEUSE D'HOMMES DE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL ?**

_Bella Swan, étudiante arrivée d'Arizona au début de cette nouvelle année, profiterait-elle de son entourage ? _

_Il s'avèrerait qu'Isabella Swan soit très proche d'Alice Cullen, fille du célèbre Dr. Cullen et d'Esmé Cullen, décoratrice d'intérieur, en plein travail sur la villa de Jude Law à Miami, ainsi que de Jenny Peterson, dont le père n'est autre que le sénateur de l'Oregon. On notera aussi la présence dans l'entourage de Bella Swan de Rosalie Hale, fille d'Isaac Hale, géant de la cosmétique de luxe, et d'Ellen Hale, ancien top-modèle. Profiterait-elle de ses amies ? Elles lui auraient offert bon nombre de présent, dont un superbe appareil photo professionnel Panasonic à plus de 760$ pour son anniversaire._

_Cependant, il semblerait que Bella Swan soit aussi très friande de compagnie masculine. D'après de nombreux témoignages, notre nouvelle élève serait très proche de Benjamin Hanks, avec qui elle aurait été au cinéma, mais aussi d'Emmett McCarthy, quaterback de l'équipe de football américain, pour qui elle aurait beaucoup d'affection. Ce dernier se rendrait d'ailleurs le week-end chez elle. Jasper Hale, frère de Rosalie Hale, Kurt Spencer et Peter Harrington seraient d'ailleurs les chevaliers servants de cette dame._

_Il est impossible de ne pas mentionner le fait majeur qui s'est produit mercredi dernier. Bella Swan portait en effet le sweat d'Austen Marks. Appartiendrait-elle à Marks ? Ce vêtement est-il un signe de possession ? Tout est à savoir et à découvrir._

_Cependant, la présence d'Edward Cullen dans cette histoire vient compliquer les choses. Bella Swan n'est-elle pas la version féminine de Cullen ? Selon de récentes constatations, plusieurs personnes les auraient vus ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Notons que Swan et Cullen sont partenaires en biologie. Se serait-elle approprié l'étudiant le plus populaire du lycée ? Il semblerait qu'elle lui fasse des avances. Des photos prises en témoignent. D'après un témoignage d'une élève, Bella imposerait même un certain pouvoir sur Edward, lui dictant ses volontés. Il paraîtrait que Bella Swan se soit d'ailleurs fait invitée grâce à ses relations à une soirée privée organisée à New York en l'honneur de la Fashion Week._

_Ne sont-ce que des rumeurs ? Les photos les appuient cependant. La vérité est là. Le jeu manipulateur de Bella Swan est-il découvert ? La réponse se fera savoir d'elle-même._

_Tanya Denali »_

De nombreuses photos accompagnaient l'article, allant d'Emmett m'enlaçant dans le couloir du troisième étage après que j'eus accepté de lui faire des cookies, de Jasper plaisant avec moi, ou de Benjamin me tenant dans ses bras après qu'il soit venu à la bibliothèque, de Peter et Jack riant en ma compagnie, ou encore d'Austen avec un grand sourire à qui je rendais son sweat – sweat qui était d'ailleurs photographié pendant que je le portais, à d'Edward qui me retenait par le bras ou qui me redonnait mon appareil. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher beaucoup qui avait pris ces clichés. La réponse sautait immédiatement aux yeux. Je reposais brusquement le journal que je tenais devant mes yeux. Mes voisines – qui s'adonnaient elles aussi à cette lecture – firent de même.

– Lauren, murmurais-je imperceptiblement.

Elle préparait sa vengeance depuis le début. Pas seulement suite à l'altercation de mercredi après-midi. Autrement, comment expliquer qu'il y avait des photos bien plus anciennes. Elle préparait son coup. Elle tentait de récupérer Edward par tous les moyens. Je prenais trop de place à côté d'elle. Alors, autant me mettre hors service, même si c'était en ayant recours à toutes sortes de coups bas. Mais maintenant, je dois dire qu'elle avait réussi à m'atteindre. Les faits étaient là, certes erronés. Je ne profitais pas de Jenny, Rosalie ou encore Alice. Je n'étais pas aussi « friande » de compagnie masculine comme elle le disait si bien.

Et Emmett était mon cousin, pas un potentiel petit copain, merde !

Cependant, les photos changeaient tout.

Je croyais Lauren bête et écervelée. C'était sans doute un peu vrai. Mais elle était tout de même un minimum rusée et intelligente pour avoir livré ces informations à Tanya.

Emmett – qui se tenait avec toute sa bande à l'autre bout de la salle – se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler.

– OH PUTAIN ! LA SALOPE !

Ou comment dire tout fort le plus profond de mes pensées ...

* * *

* _Lien de la photo sur mon profil  
__  
__Désolée pour le langage familier d'Emmett à la fin, fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ..._

_Lauren : Pouffeland : Le Retour ! Essayez juste de vous imaginer dans votre tête ce que fait Lauren. Vous vous rendrez compte à quel point cette fille est complètement cinglée._

_Lauren n'avait pas embêté Bella depuis un petit bout de temps, alors, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse un grand coup. Pas besoin de s'étendre sur le pourquoi de l'article._

_Je précise que dans ma fiction, Tanya n'est ni la méchante, ni une fille trop gentille. Elle est « neutre ». Elle cherche seulement à se mettre des informations sous la dent, que ce soit au détriment de quelqu'un ou pas. Ce n'est pas elle que vous devez détester, seulement la personne qui a livré ces photos et ces informations. (En fin de compte, vous pouvez tout de même la détester pour avoir publié cela...)_

_Avez-vous compris le petit bruit bizarre à présent ?_

_Bon alors voici le moment que vous attendez tou(te)s !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « Joue avec moi » !_

_Imaginez, pour une raison quelconque, vous êtes obligée d'aller refaire des photos d'identité. Vous descendez donc dans la rue, à la recherche de la cabine. Après avoir exploré le centre-ville de fonds en combles, vous en trouvez enfin une. Par chance, elle est libre. Ecartant le rideau bleu sombre, vous entrez à l'intérieur. Après avoir réglé le tabouret à votre hauteur et réussi à glissé le montant indiqué, vous réalisez quatre clichés de vous en couleurs. La voix nasillarde de la machine nous indique de patienter. Vous sortez donc de la cabine en commencez à attendre le temps nécessaire. Vous remarquez alors que le précédent utilisateur a laissé ses photos dans la fente. Intriguée, vous vous en emparez. Il s'agit des clichés d'un homme. Magnifique, pensez-vous. Soudain, on tape légèrement à votre épaule et vous vous retournez surprise. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous vous retrouvez en face de :_

_– Nosferatu, l'unique, le vrai. Vous sursautez. Avec frayeur, vous remarquez qu'il fait nuit, qu'il n'y a en réalité personne sur la photo et que personne ne traîne dans la rue. Seul un chat noir rode autour d'une poubelle. Son crâne luit faiblement à la lueur de la lune. Vos pensées étant trop embrumées, vous ne sentez pas Nosferatu s'emparer de votre cou et y planter ses crocs. Alors : **TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

_– Jack Force. Par bonheur, sa sœur Mimi n'est pas là, trop occupée à vider de son sang un de ses multiples familiers. Vous souriant, ses cheveux blonds lui venant dans le visage à cause du vent, d'une beauté surnaturelle, il se rapproche de vous. Lui remettant ses clichés, il vous dit d'une vois suave, tout en réajustant son blazer noir : « Merci, je les avais oubliés. Comment vous appelez-vous ? ». Intimidée par dans de classe, vous lui répondez d'une petite voix. « Que diriez-vous de venir prendre un verre au Block 122 ou au Dante ? ». Les nuages du ciel gris de New York se font alors de plus en plus menaçants. Vous levez la tête vers le haut. Percevant votre embarra, il vous rassure : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sully va nous conduire dans West Village », tout en hélant son chauffeur. Montant à vos côtés dans la limousine, il vous sert un verre de champagne pour vous faire patienter durant le trajet. Alors : **FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

_– Edward Cullen. Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux de bronze, il vous regarde de ses yeux envoutants. Tellement fascinée par sa beauté, vous n'entendez pas la machine couiner : « Vos photos sont imprimées, merci de les retirer. Vos photos sont imprimées, merci de les retirer, Vos ... ». Vous voulez rendre les clichés à ce magnifique jeune homme, mais il refuse d'un mouvement de main. « Gardez-les », dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je pense que vous aimeriez bien. Est-ce que je peux avoir les vôtres ? » demande-t-il alors en désignant vos photos restées dans la fente. Maladroitement, vous allez les chercher. Les nuages gris de Port-Angeles se font de plus en plus menaçants. Vous levez la tête vers le haut. Edward enlève sa veste et vous la dépose sur les épaules, voyant que vous frissonnez. Son odeur vous envoute. « Il va bientôt pleuvoir » déclare-t-il, toujours en vous regardant dans les yeux. « Puis-je vous raccompagner chez vous ? », murmure-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Etant bien élevée, vous n'osez pas refuser. Enroulant son bras autour de votre taille, il vous emmène à votre maison. Alors : **CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de laisser rentrer Edward Cullen avec vous dans votre maison. Vous pouvez également cliquez sur review en choisissant Jack Force et ainsi trouver une autre occupation durant le trajet. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément se faire raccompagner chez soi par les deux ..._

_Je rappelle enfin que la cabine est toujours libre et qu'il n'y a personne dans la rue ..._

_Si on tombait toujours sur des personnes comme ça au photomaton, la vie serait plus simple ... *soupire*_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	12. Chapter 12 : If I Ask You Nicely

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 12 !_

_Plus de 250 reviews ! Merci à vous tous ! J'ai été très surprise de voir que ce qu'a fait Lauren vous avait remonté à ce point-là ! J'ai eu de tout en demande de vengeance : sortir avec Edward, du sang, des coups de poings dans la figure, vider du colorant rose dans son shampooing et du vert dans son dentifrice, lui piquer son miroir de poche, scier les talons de ses paires de chaussures à la sortie du cours de sport, remplacer ses vêtements propres par le genre de tabliers à fleurs qu'on trouve sur les marchés, l'attacher à un arbre, couverte de miel à proximité d'une fourmilière ou d'une chèvre. Comme dirait Effexor, pauvre chèvre !_

_Gogom : Hey ! Contente de te retrouver !_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 12: If I Ask You Nicely**

* * *

If I Ask You Nicely – Gomez

Ghost – Music Is Not Fun

Believe – The Bravery

Help I'm Alive – Metric

Tout se passa vite. Etrangement vite. Tout paraissait flou, comme insaisissable. Après qu'Emmett eut hurlé, il se leva dans un grand fracas de chaise renversée, et se rua dans le couloir par la porte de la cafétéria qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Jasper et Edward se précipitèrent à leur tour à sa suite, tentant de le rattraper, hors de lui.

Un grand silence s'était à présent installé dans la salle.

– Il va encore faire une connerie, souffla Rosalie en nous rejoignant à notre table. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant, inquiète.

J'hochais la tête en signe de réponse, incapable de sortir une quelconque parole cohérente. Soi j'explosais, version féminine d'Emmett, soi je fondais en larmes. Sentant inutile d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi, je choisissais donc l'option numéro trois. A savoir : me taire.

– Venez, fit Alice d'un signe de la main, nous invitant toutes à sortir de la cafétéria, après avoir enfiler nos manteaux, le froid de novembre commençant sérieusement à se faire sentir

Nous rejoignîmes les deux autres garçons dans le parc ainsi qu'Emmett, qui était toujours en train de fulminer, faisant fuir les écureuils dans les sapins.

Nous nous assîmes autour de mon ours enragé de cousin, sans mot dire.

– Je vais la tuer ! beugla-t-il en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, ce qui ne servait visiblement à rien. Je vais la tuer, la déchiqueter en morceaux et la brûler !

– Emmett, la violence ne résoudra rien, remarqua à raison Edward.

– Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que l'on devrait rester ici sans rien dire, sans rien faire ? Sans protester contre ce que cette ... cette garce a fait à Bella ? J'en ai marre qu'on lui balance des trucs et autres insinuations à la figure sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et sans raison valable. J'ai laissé couler pour toi Edward. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ton attitude envers elle et sur l'épisode du concours de photos. J'ai laissé couler parce que je sais que tu es comme ça depuis que Kate est ... bref. Et aussi parce que tu es mon ami. Peut-être et sans doute que j'aurais dû mettre de côté cette amitié et considérer tes actes et agissements. Mais venant de Lauren, je ne peux encore moins accepter cela !

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Premièrement, parce que le discours d'Emmett était plutôt longuet. Mais aussi par les déclarations que je venais d'entendre. Ainsi, à cause de leur amitié, Emmett n'avait tenu compte de rien à Edward. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, accusant ces remarques.

– Emmett, j'ai dit que la violence ne résolvait rien, mais qui t'a dit que je refusais que l'on venge Bella ? reprit Edward après quelques instants de silence, retrouvant son air malicieux et son foutu – et pourtant si adorable – sourire en coin.

Le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira soudainement.

– Ce qu'elle t'a fait est tout simplement dégueulasse, alors on va contre-attaquer, m'expliqua Emmett.

– Pas directement, plutôt « par derrière », souligna cependant Jasper. Ce que l'ennemi attend, c'est que l'on donne l'offensive à la première occasion, ouvrant ainsi une brèche et ...

– Tu peux nous la refaire sans les termes guerriers s'il-te plaît ? le coupa Rosalie.

Jasper souffla fortement.

– Je disais. Ce qu'elle attend, c'est que l'on riposte directement à grands bruits, pour que l'on se donne en spectacle. Il va falloir jouer la carte de la discrétion et de la subtilité.

– Des idées ? demanda Alice à l' « assemblée ».

Derechef, tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, à méditer en arrachant des brins d'herbe de la pelouse.

– Je verrais bien un tour qui lui donnerait une grosse honte devant tout le lycée, proposa Jessica.

– Et si on utilisait du permanganate de potassium* ? lâchais-je timidement.

Ils me regardèrent instantanément comme s'il m'était poussé une corne sur le front.

– De quoi ? s'étrangla Emmett.

– Du permanganate de potassium, répéta Alice. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une sorte de poudre qui devient brune ou violette au contact de l'eau. Des gars de Phoenix en avaient introduit dans un séchoir à main installé dans les toilettes. Et lorsqu'un élève l'activait pour sécher ses mains fraîchement lavées, l'appareil crachait de la poudre et le pauvre se retrouvait avec des mains tâchées de violet. Ces taches ne disparaissaient sur la peau qu'au bout de trois semaines, voire plus d'un mois. Et pour les vêtements, je ne t'en parle même pas.

Je vis un grand sourire se dessiner au fur et à mesure de mon raisonnement sur le visage d'Emmett et des autres.

– Cette idée me plaît bien, reconnut Jasper.

– Imaginons que pour une quelconque raison, Lauren se retrouve aspergée de la tête aux pieds...

En disant cela, Edward lança un clin d'œil à Emmett qui le lui renvoya.

– ... Elle décide alors de se sécher et d'ainsi se refaire une beauté, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire narquois. Lauren a bien un sèche-cheveux dans son casier ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

– Comme toutes les filles ! répondit-elle d'un ton faussement outragé.

– Bien. Je propose que l'on mette du permanganate de potassium dans son sèche-cheveux.

– Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que l'on ait le code de son casier, remarqua judicieusement Rosalie.

– Ou la clé passe-partout du proviseur, informa Angela.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle, étonnés par sa suggestion mais aussi par son intervention.

– Ok, on va devoir se débrouiller pour la récupérer. Ensuite Edward.

– Pour brancher son appareil et se sécher, Lauren ira très probablement dans les toilettes. Toilettes dans lesquelles on aura préalablement démonté les miroirs pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque ce qui s'y passe.

– Diabolique ! fit Alice en battant des mains. Et comment comptez-vous asperger d'eau Lauren ?

– Hum. Ça ce n'est pas compliqué. Un pichet d'eau renversé par « inadvertance » sur elle durant le déjeuner me semble être un bon scénario !

– Je m'en charge ! s'exclama Rosalie. Et ce sera avec grand plaisir.

– Il faut effectivement mieux faire cela pendant que tout le monde mange : il y aura moins de personnes dans les couloirs et dans les toilettes, dit Jasper. Et pour la « suite » de Lauren ? Elle risque de vouloir la suivre au casier puis aux toilettes.

– J'irai leur causer chiffons griffés à leur table, se proposa Alice.

– Bon. Maintenant, il y a le problème de démonter puis remonter avant la fin du repas les miroirs, exposa Jasper d'un ton très sérieux.

– Combien y en a-t-il ? demanda Benjamin qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à présent.

Jessica se mit à compter silencieusement.

– Une dizaine je pense.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul en dix minutes, se défendit Emmett. Mais je peux éventuellement embarquer l'équipe de football dedans ! ajouta-t-il en tapant dans les mains tendues de Benjamin et Edward.

– On veut bien faire le guet ! se proposèrent Angela, Jessica et Jenny.

Nous haussâmes tous les sourcils, intrigués.

– Ben oui, une quinzaine de joueurs dans les toilettes pour filles, ça fait un peu louche tout de même, s'expliqua Jenny en pouffant.

– Et pour se procurer le permanganate de potassium, on fait comment ? Il n'est pas en libre accès, remarquais-je alors.

Jasper se gratta la tête, soucieux.

– Qui l'utilise en dehors de cours ? Parce que substituer une telle quantité pendant une heure de chimie, ça va être un peu dur.

– Et bien, il y a justement le club de chimie, dont fait parti Eric Yorkie. Ils font justement en ce moment des chromatographies sur couche mince et ils en ont besoin, tenta Angela.

– Je vais aller lui parler pour le convaincre de nous en donner, déclara Edward.

– Attends, quelle est la définition du mot « parler » pour toi ? Celle qui inclut les poings et le chantage, ou l'autre ? s'inquiéta Alice.

– Celle qui est adéquate à la situation.

– Bon, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas trop le choix, fit Emmett en coupant court à toute autre remarque.

– Et pour ce qui est de la clé du proviseur ? Je pense qu'il faudrait aller la prendre pendant une heure de cours de la matinée. Mr. Walker est souvent dans la salle de réunion à ce moment-là. Alors qui s'y colle ? s'inquiéta Benjamin.

– Euh ...

Silence dans l'assemblée. J'aurai pourtant juré que les garçons auraient voulu jouer les James Bond. Un mythe sans doute ... pensais-je en imaginant Edward à la place de Sean Connery, dans un smoking noir. Terriblement sexy ...

– Bella n'a qu'à s'introduire dans son bureau. C'est la seule qui ne participe à aucune des opérations alors que c'est la première concernée ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice.

– T'es gonflée quand même ! protestais-je, même si je savais qu'elle avait raison, alors que moi, j'avais juste peur de me faire prendre.

– J'irai avec elle, déclara contre toute attente Edward.

Je me tournais vers lui.

– Tu n'es pas obligé Edward.

_Aller, avoue que tu aimes bien qu'il joue au chevalier servant !_ ironisa la petite voix.

Hé, tu sais quoi ? Ferme-la.

– Un peu quand même. C'est à cause de moi que tu as de problèmes.

Bon, là, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Mais quand même. J'appréciais énormément son geste.

– Ok, c'est réglé. Son bureau est toujours ouvert ? demanda Emmett, un peu inquiet.

– Il y a un double dans le bureau de Mme. Cope. Je peux me débrouiller pour la récupérer en lui remettant son journal lundi prochain, assura Angela, confiante.

– On ferait ça donc dans une semaine ?

– Apparemment oui. Des questions ? s'enquit Jasper.

Nous secouâmes tous la tête.

– Et surtout, on fait comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas aggraver notre cas, précisa-t-il.

– Mon cas, le corrigeais-je.

– Bella, à partir du moment où nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes aussi concernés par ce qu'il t'arrive, me réconforta Rosalie.

– Merci, soufflais-je en souriant faiblement.

Les jours suivant se passèrent normalement ou presque. Les remarques et les regards suspicieux étaient des choses que l'ont pouvaient difficilement ignorés. Tout comme l'évidente parade de Lauren en cours mais aussi dans les couloirs qui signifiait clairement : « Regardez, j'ai démasqué la traîtresse ! ».

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à mes cours. Toujours un membre du groupe sur le « dos », dans le bon sens du terme. Etre accompagnée de deux joueurs de football et d'un quaterback dissuadait facilement un imbécile de lâcher une quelconque parole peu intelligente. Emmett se chargeait volontiers de ce rôle, tout comme Ben qui n'en ratait pas une occasion, mais aussi à ma plus grande surprise Edward.

Au début, j'avais plutôt pensé qu'il en rajouterait une couche avec Lauren, ou au mieux, qu'il se serait effacé. Mais il fallait croire que non. Le fait qu'il s'implique autant dans cette « vengeance » organisée – Emmett se plaisait beaucoup à utiliser cette expression – et dans ma protection – toujours selon les dires de mon cher cousin – m'avait déconcertée. J'étais terriblement heureuse de sa présence presque constante à mes côtés. J'appréciais cela plus que je ne l'aurai cru ou voulu. Cependant, je m'en inquiétais un peu. Garderait-il cette attitude une fois que cette vengeance serait accomplie ? Même si cette question se posait comme une évidence, je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre.

_Profite Bella, profite_, me répétais constamment la petite voix mentale, alors que je marchais aux côtés d'Edward dans les couloirs pour nous rendre en biologie en ce vendredi après-midi.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse l'être, se trouver dans la même pièce que lui au début d'année me rendait mal à l'aise. Nerveuse. Oppressée. A présent, lorsque j'apercevais un éclat d'émeraude ou de bronze dans mon champ de vision, je m'apaisais instantanément. Qui aurait pu croire cela il y a deux mois ? Moi, Isabella Swan qui maudissait Edward Cullen, aussi bien son ombre que sa personne, j'étais malgré tout en train de succomber petit à petit à son légendaire charme.

Stupide, logique mais néanmoins inévitable. Tellement « normal » ici.

_Tu renies tes principes ma vieille_, marmonna la voix pessimiste.

_Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ?_ répondit l'autre, plus optimiste.

– J'ai le permanganate de potassium, me glissa à l'oreille Edward en me montrant une espèce de fiole alors que nous nous installions à nos paillasses.

– Comment as-tu réussi à l'avoir ?

– Avec force, ...de persuasion.

– Tu veux dire, seulement avec de la force, rectifiais-je.

Edward grimaça.

– Qu'as-tu fais à Eric ? Poignet tordu, nez cassé, coup dans l'abdomen ... énumérais-je.

– Je l'ai seulement menacé de mettre le feu à la librairie de ses parents.

_Seulement_ ?

– Tu en serais capable ? m'interloquais-je, choquée.

Il passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.

– Hum, s'il faut en aller jusque là pour obtenir ce dont tu as besoin pour ta vengeance, alors je suppose que oui, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Ai-je bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ?

_Tu doutes de ta propre conscience toi maintenant ?_ ironisa la petite voix mentale.

– Je suis fière de toi, lâchais-je alors, changeant de sujet, évitant ainsi de me faire de faux espoirs.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu n'as pas fait usage de violence directe.

– Ça compte tellement pour toi ? Des filles seraient pourtant heureuses que je les défende de cette manière, mais ...

– Pas moi. Et j'apprécie énormément ce que tu fais.

J'hésitais une demi-seconde avant de poursuivre.

– Tu as changé. Et ... j'aime ça, avouais-je tellement bas que je baissais la tête, presque honteuse.

Un doigt froid vint se glisser sous mon menton, me forçant à le regarder. Mon cœur se mit à battre à une folle allure. J'étais absolument certaine d'être en train de rougir. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard vert intense que je n'identifiais pas, un éclat inconnu qui me perturbait fortement.

– Alors comme ça, j'ai changé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, ses yeux hypnotiques m'emprisonnant.

Je m'empourprais davantage si c'était possible.

– M. Cullen ? toussa M. Banner en nous regardant d'un air interrogatif.

Je sentis à regret le doigt d'Edward délaisser mon menton.

Fichu prof.

Tout au long du week-end, l'anxiété et l'appréhension m'avaient rongée. Peur que cette vengeance se passe mal, peur que l'on se fasse prendre dans le bureau du proviseur. Edward m'avait pourtant assuré que cela se passerait bien. Et étonnamment, je le croyais.

A présent, j'étais même impatiente. Impatiente de me venger. Impatiente d'enfreindre les règles et de pénétrer par effraction dans une pièce, en de plus, accompagnée d'Edward.

Alice m'avait avertie de ne rien apporter de particulier. Elle avait seulement prévu une tenue adéquate, selon ses dires, à savoir un jean bleu, des Keds rouges et un tee-shirt blanc, accompagnés d'une veste noire.*²

– Porter une robe ou des talons ne serait pas très prudent, m'avait-elle dit lorsque je l'avais interrogée quant à ces précautions que je jugeais inutiles. Et si vous vous faîtes attraper, il faut mieux que tu sois bien habillée, ça arrangerait son cas, je te jure. Il faut toujours faire une bonne impression.

Je la laissais dire.

Nous avions prévu Edward et moi de sécher la seconde heure de cours, puis après avoir récupéré le passe-partout, de filer directement au casier de Lauren afin d'y mettre de permanganate. Angela devait me remettre la clé du bureau en maths.

– Tiens, me glissa-t-elle en me remettant discrètement le bout de métal dans la main alors que nous nous asseyions sur nos chaises. Arrête de te tortiller. M. Varner va se douter de quelque chose.

– Je suis nerveuse, soufflais-je. Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour la prendre ?

– Non. La manucure de Mme. Cope était sans doute plus intéressante que la surveillance de clés du lycée.

Au changement de salle, je m'éjectais de mon siège et allais retrouver Edward. Celui-ci était adossé négligemment devant mon casier.

– C'est bon ? m'interrogea-t-il, ses lèvres formant les mots silencieusement.

J'hochais rapidement la tête.

Se frayant un passage dans la masse des élèves, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui semblait être le bâtiment administratif.

– Tu sais où est le bureau du proviseur ?

– Disons que, tout au long de l'année, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le visiter, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Nous arrivâmes dans le couloir. Inconsciemment, je retins ma respiration. Edward, marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds, alla coller son oreille contre la porte du bureau du proviseur. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la serrure.

– Il n'y a personne, déclara-t-il.

Je soufflais, soulagée.

– La clé, réclama-t-il en me tendant la main.

– Hein ?

– La clé, répéta-t-il alors que je retrouvais mes esprits.

– Oh. Désolée.

Je fouillais rapidement dans ma poche et la sortais. Edward l'introduisit délicatement dans la serrure, la fit tourner tout aussi silencieusement. Le déclic de l'ouverture se fit entendre et nous pénétrâmes rapidement dans la pièce.

– Wow, murmurais-je en découvrant des moulures au mur, un parquet massif, une immense bibliothèque et un gigantesque bureau en acajou. Seul un pack de bières posé sur une petite table vint casser un peu l'ambiance solennelle du cabinet.

– Tu auras le temps d'admirer tout ça une prochaine fois, comme par exemple lorsque l'on se fera prendre, me reprocha-t-il.

– Bon, on commence par où ? fis-je en refermant à clé la porte derrière moi.

– Les tiroirs du bureau, annonça Edward en joignant le geste à la parole.

Nous ne trouvâmes rien de bien intéressant au milieu de toutes ces enveloppes, dossiers scolaires, notes, agenda, si ce n'est un paquet géant d'M&N's, un dvd sur la danse country, une boîte de confettis et trois cravates à l'effigie d'Homer Simpson.

Nous fouillâmes dans la bibliothèque. Rien. Dans les tiroirs de la table basse. Rien. Même derrière les tableaux et sous les vases de lys. Rien. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer, bien que je n'en aie aucune raison.

– Attends, il nous reste encore l'armoire, me rassura Edward en se dirigeant vers le meuble.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement qui me fit sursauter. Immédiatement, nous nous mîmes à chercher, à ouvrir les boîtes, les tiroirs, soulevant les paquets de feuilles. Nous en avions pour un certain moment puisque l'armoire faisait presque la hauteur du mur. Les dernières étagères nous étaient impossibles d'accès, même en montant sur les fauteuils d'à côté.

– On fait comment ? dis-je en regardant Edward qui passait une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement découragé.

– Je vais te faire la courte échelle.

– Edward, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, le suppliais-je.

– Tu as confiance en moi ou pas ?

Euh ... habituellement ou seulement pour me porter ? Difficile à dire.

_Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de chercher le sens caché d'une phrase ? _fit la petite voix.

– Bella, s'impatienta Edward.

– Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Il me présenta alors ses deux mains jointes pour que je puisse prendre appui dessus. Timidement, j'y posais le pied et plaçais mes paumes sur ses épaules.

– Prête ? demanda-t-il, sentant ma peur de tomber.

– Prête.

Délicatement, il se releva et me hissa à la dernière étagère de l'armoire. Je tâtonnais sur la planche, me redressant, tentant s'y voir plus clair.

– Tu trouves quelque chose ?

– Une minute, murmurais-je en allongeant les bras pour saisir un pot positionné au fond de la cavité. Je crois que je l'ai ! m'exclamais-je en découvrant la clé.

– Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne ?

– Ben, il y a marqué « passe-partout casier » sous le pot.

– Ok, bon, tu l'attrapes et on dégage rapidement d'ici.

– ... dû oublier le dossier dans mon bureau, fit une voix dans le couloir.

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer sa phrase que quelqu'un vint glisser une clé dans la serrure du bureau pour l'ouvrir.

– Merde ! souffla Edward.

Avant que la porte ne puisse s'ouvrir, Edward m'avait lâchée, mais attrapée par la taille avant de nous précipiter tous deux sous l'énorme bureau. Dieu merci, il était assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes. J'étais allongée sur lui quand tout à coup ...

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chaussure ? s'exclama M. Walker, encore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Bordel ! Je savais bien que les Keds rouges d'Alice étaient une mauvaise idée ! Je profitais de la seconde pendant laquelle le proviseur refermait la porte derrière lui pour ramener mon pied qui dépassait de sous le bureau. La respiration d'Edward que je sentais dans mon dos s'était tout comme moi arrêtée.

M. Walker se rapprocha du bureau, ses pieds claquants sur le parquet massif. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le meuble, sur les côtés avant de murmurer.

– J'ai dû rêver.

_Oui, c'est ça, rêve mon bonhomme ..._

J'expirais doucement, suivie d'Edward derrière moi. Le bureau était positionné de sorte que dans la pièce, je puisse voir le proviseur sans pour autant que lui m'aperçoive. Je l'observais prendre une pile de dossier ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière avant de s'éloigner et de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

Je soufflais cette fois-ci pour de bon, après avoir attendu trente secondes, au cas où M. Walker reviendrait.

– On l'a échappé belle, chuchota Edward, son souffla glissant dans mon cou.

– Hum, fut la seule chose que je parvins à prononcer, un peu trop troublée par tant de proximité.

Edward se dégagea de dessous le meuble et me tendit sa main – que j'attrapais volontiers – pour me relever.

– Maintenant, que fait-on ? demandais-je, ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

– Et bien, il nous reste vingt minutes avant que les cours se finissent, alors on ferait mieux de se rendre au casier de Lauren avant que tout le monde débarque.

– Et pour le passe-partout, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire une fois qu'on l'aura utilisé ?

– Le bureau des objets trouvés existent pour ce genre de choses ! rigola Edward en attrapant la clé du bureau dans la poche de ma veste pour rouvrir la porte.

Jetant un regard à droite puis à gauche dans les couloirs, nous réempruntâmes le chemin inverse.

– Je vais faire payer Alice pour les chaussures, marmonnais-je alors que nous traversions silencieusement les couloirs.

Edward se contenta de pouffer.

– C'est celui-ci, expliqua-t-il en désignant un « locker » qui à l'origine devait être blanc mais qui maintenant était plus ou moins rose à cause de l'usage abusif d'autocollants.

– Artistique, déclarais-je en faisant de nouveau rire Edward.

Si l'extérieur du casier relevait du niveau un en matière de fanfreluches, cœurs roses et compagnie, l'intérieur quant à lui passait directement au niveau dix. L'intérieur avait été peint en fuchsia, tout comme la porte sur laquelle avaient été collés un miroir, des dizaines de photos de défilés et de Lauren, ainsi que des clichés d'acteurs et de chanteurs en vogue, auxquels se mêlaient ceux d'Edward en grande quantité.

– Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, diagnostiquais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui paraissait plus que gênée.

– Elle est cinglée. Sa fixation vire au délire certain, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait navré.

Plongeant ma main au milieu des mallettes de maquillages, des monticules de vêtements, des escarpins qui défiaient les lois de la gravité et des rares livres de cours, j'attrapais enfin le sèche-cheveux. Rose et argenté bien sûr.

Edward tendit la main pour le prendre après avoir chercher la fiole de permanganate dans sa poche. Je le regardais verser l'intégralité du flacon dans l'appareil.

– Tu mets toute la poudre ?

– Autant mettre le paquet. Elle le mérite, ce ne sera que plus drôle, expliqua-t-il en replaçant le sèche-cheveux sous une robe, beaucoup trop courte pour être décente dans ce lycée.

Il revissa sa fiole, la jeta dans une poubelle proche puis je le suivais jusqu'aux objets trouvés où il déposa l'air de rien le passe-partout. La sonnerie retentit à cet instant précis.

– Et bien, ce fut un plaisir de travailler en votre compagnie, mademoiselle Swan, déclara Edward avec un air mielleux.

– Autant pour moi, monsieur Cullen, lui retournais-je, en bifurquant dans un couloir pour rejoindre mon cours de littérature.

Je remettais discrètement la clé du bureau de M. Walker à Angela et lui indiquais que tout allais bien en levant mon pouce. J'avais hâte de me retrouver à la cafétéria. Le plus dur était à mon avis passé.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva enfin, je vis Angela me faire un grand sourire.

– C'est parti, me lança-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

Nous rejoignîmes Ben, Emmett et les autres à une grande table, puisqu'une fois n'est pas coutume, nous avions décidé de manger tous ensemble. D'un mouvement de la tête, Emmett m'indiqua que l'équipe de football était installée à deux tables de nous. Je leur fis timidement un sourire accompagné d'un signe de main qu'ils me retournèrent tous, entraînant ainsi des haussements de sourcils et des airs interrogatifs sur les visages des autres étudiants.

– Deux minutes après que Lauren s'installe, on va démonter les miroirs dans les toilettes, annonça Emmett. Et vous, vous nous suivez, dit-il en s'adressant à Angela et Jessica qui hochèrent la tête. Et si jamais des filles veulent rentrer, vous leur racontez n'importe quoi pour les dissuader.

Rosalie tenait près d'elle un pichet vide et ne cessait de sourire tandis qu'Alice feuilletait un des nouveaux numéros de Vogue. Les gars ne cessaient de lancer des regards autour d'eux et je vis plusieurs tournevis dépasser du sac de Ben. J'eu soudain une idée.

– Emmett, je peux te demander une faveur ?

– Tout ce que tu veux.

– Est-ce que je peux être dans les toilettes, cachée dans une cabine pendant que Lauren se fait projeter du permanganate sur elle ? J'aimerai bien voir ça.

– Si tu veux. Mais, t'as pas peur de te faire prendre ? demanda-t-il en piquant dans ses frites.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je partirais juste après qu'elle se soit levée de table. En le moment où elle atteindra son casier et celui où elle pénètrera dans les toilettes, j'aurai largement le temps d'aller me cacher.

– Ok, mais au moindre problème, tu nous appelles.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que James lâcha un léger sifflement indiquant l'arrivée de Lauren et de sa suite. Nous la suivîmes des yeux, observant ses moindres faits et gestes.

– Deux minutes, rappela Jasper en voyant Alice sautiller d'anticipation sur sa chaise.

Le temps s'égrena lentement, trop lentement.

– C'est parti, dit Emmett en se levant de sa chaise le temps imparti écoulé, suivi aussitôt de l'équipe de football, d'Angela et de Jessica. On vous envoie un message quand on a fini.

Nous nous retrouvâmes n'être plus qu'Alice, Rosalie, Jenny et moi à la table. Trente secondes après le départ des garçons, Rosalie alla remplir le pichet. Une fois cela fait, nous la vîmes s'avancer d'un bon pas vers la table de Pouffeland.

– Cinq ... quatre ... trois ... deux ... un ... chuchota Alice en voyant l'arrivée imminente de Rosalie.

A cet instant, Rosalie se prit les pieds dans un des sacs posés au sol et renversa la totalité du pichet sur la tête de Lauren.

– Aaaaaaargh ! C'est mouillé ! cria-t-elle.

Tu m'étonnes, c'est de l'eau.

– Je suis vraiment désolée Lauren, s'excusa Rosalie d'un ton faussement désolé que trahissait son sourire qu'elle avait du mal à retenir.

– Je suis toute trempée ! Mon brushing, mon mascara, mes vêtements ! Oh non ! Il faut que j'aille me sécher ! s'affola Lauren en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, envoyant des gouttelettes à toute sa table. Je te le ferais payer plus tard Hale ! Mais pas maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

– A toi de jouer, murmurais-je à Alice, voyant que les suivantes de Lauren s'apprêtaient à lui emboîter le pas.

Mon amie m'adressa un sourire éblouissant en prenant ses magazines. Quant à moi, je me levais à mon tour et sortais de la cafétéria, non sans avoir reçu un regard encourageant de Jenny avant de partir. Des claquements de talons dans le couloir m'indiquèrent que Lauren se rendait bien à son casier. J'entendis d'ailleurs au loin de bruit métallique de l'ouverture de celui-ci tandis que je courrais vers les toilettes.

– Vous avez réussi ? chuchotais-je aux garçons et aux deux filles qui attendaient dans le couloir adjacents.

En guise de réponse, l'équipe me montra les miroirs appuyés contre le mur. Angela et Jessica m'assurèrent de rester dans les parages avant que les garçons ne regagnent la cafétéria et que j'entre dans les toilettes.

Je m'enfermais dans une cabine tout au fond, laissant toutefois une ouverture pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle. Je n'eu à attendre qu'une minute avant que Lauren ne débarque, ouvrant à la volée la porte de la pièce.

– Où sont passés les miroirs ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

Je du me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

Je la vis brancher son sèche-cheveux et le positionner sur le dessus de sa tête. A peine l'eut-elle activé que l'appareil se mit à cracher de la poudre violette et ses cheveux d'un bold platine furent parsemés de tâches. Et Lauren se voyait rien, trop occupée à chanter les yeux fermés. Elle avait maintenant des gouttes sur son visage, sur sa peau, sur sa robe, sur ses jambes, partout. Je m'étonnais un court instant de la stupidité de Lauren qui ne remarquait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

Elle arrêta soudainement son sèche-cheveux et le posa sur le rebord d'un lavabo. Elle glissa une main à gauche puis à droite de son décolleté avant d'en ressortir deux énormes poches.

_Hum, ce n'était pas elle qui se vantait de son énorme poitrine ? Et qui l'exhibe par des décolletés jusqu'au nombril ? Alors comme ça Lauren Mallory rembourre ses soutiens-gorges ! _

Rallumant son sèche-cheveux, elle entreprit de sécher ses rembourrages blancs qui ne tardèrent pas à devenir violet sous la projection de permanganate.

Lauren arrêta l'appareil et regarda, alarmée, ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

– Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? hurla-t-elle, violette de la tête aux pieds, en brandissant ses rembourrages au dessus de sa tête.

Ni une ni deux, je me saisis de mon appareil photo que j'avais tout le temps dans mon sac. J'avais enfin ma vengeance personnelle.

– Chacune son tour, murmurais-je silencieusement.

* * *

_* Merci à Effexor pour l'idée et les renseignements ! _

_*² Liens de la tenue sur mon profil._

_Vengeance, vengeance ... vous a-t-elle plu ?_

_Bon, il fallait bien qu'Emmett reproche à Edward son attitude._

_J'aime le moment « Jouons aux agents secrets » ! Entre l'agent Cullen et l'agent Swan, tout est une question de discrétion._

_On notera que M. Walker aime la bière et Homer Simpson._

_La première partie de la vengeance est faite. Et oui, elle n'est pas finie ! Bella a dégainé son appareil photo !_

_S'il y en a certaines d'entre vous qui ont vu le film « Le Journal Intime de Georgia Nicholson », le coup des rembourrages de Mlle la garce leur dira quelque chose !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Imaginez, en cet après-midi, vous décidez d'aller faire les magasins. Vous pénétrez dans la boutique et sélectionnez différents articles à essayer. Vous vous dirigez alors vers les cabines d'essayages. Alors que vous êtes dans la file d'attente, vous recevez un coup de fil de votre meilleure amie vous demandant de venir en vitesse à la maison, peinant à monter son nouveau dressing Ikea. Vous décidez alors d'essayer vos vêtements en vitesse puis de répartir, après être partie à la caisse. Vous croyez voir une cabine d'essayage qui se libère. Vous écartez le rideau. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous vous retrouvez en face de :_

– _Edward Cullen en compagnie d'une charmante blonde, en train de plus ou moins de se déshabiller. Sauf qu'ils n'essayent aucun vêtement. Il est vrai qu'il fait plutôt chaud dans les cabines. Gênée, vous refermez le rideau et partez monter un dressing, sans acheter un quelconque vêtement.__ Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Edward Cullen dans une robe rose à fleurs. Choquée, vous ouvrez des yeux ronds. Lui, étonné par votre intrusion se met à bafouiller : « Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est ... euh pour ma sœur. Je ne veux pas me tromper pour son cadeau d'anniversaire, alors ... je l'essaye. Vous comprenez. ». Vous avez parfaitement compris et sortez du magasin sans rien acheter. Vous êtes traumatisée à vie des robes roses à fleurs. Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

–_Edward Cullen en costume noir et chemise blanche. Votre mâchoire se décroche à la vue de ce dieu. Son smoking le met terriblement bien en valeur. En vous apercevant, il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux de bronze. Ses prunelles d'émeraude vous emportent vers de lointains fantasmes. Edward, sa fine cravate noire autour du cou, semble avoir un peu de peine à la nouer. « Pouvez-vous m'aider à la mettre ? » vous demande-t-il d'un ton doux. Sans mot dire, vous vous exécutez. Vous êtes troublée par votre proximité et son souffle que vous sentez sur votre visage. « Parfait » déclare-t-il en se regardant dans la glace. « Mais, est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux comme cela ? » vous interroge-t-il d'une voix suave alors en se débarrassant de sa cravate et en commençant à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise blanche. La copine et son dressing attendront. Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de l'aider à poursuivre son essayage ou déshabillage. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson, ou même carrément trouver les deux dans la même cabine (quoique, ça paraitrait un peu louche) ou ouvrir deux cabines occupées à la suite._

_Portez-vous bien et à la semaine prochaine !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	13. Chapter 13 : Move You

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey à vous ! This is the chapter 13 !_

_Ça me chagrine aussi de ne pouvoir répondre à vos reviews anonymes, surtout lorsque vous me posez une question à laquelle vous me demandez de répondre. Donc :_

_**Kayla **: les tournevis dans le sac de Ben, c'était pour démonter les miroirs dans les toilettes. Mais en aucun cas, ou alors d'une façon complètement détournée, les tournevis n'ont donné à Bella l'idée d'aller se cacher dans les toilettes._

_Sinon, presque 300 reviews ! Vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir !__Bon allez hop, assez perdu de temps, je vous fiche la paix._

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Move You**

* * *

Move You – Anya Marina

POV Bella

En trois déclics, j'avais ma vengeance. Ma vengeance personnelle. Lauren avait voulu jouer à ce jeu-là. A moi d'y participer. Et elle, justement, continuait toujours d'hurler.

– Mais … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous violets ? s'écria-elle en approchant les rembourrages de ses yeux. Hein ? Mais mes mains sont toutes tachées ! Ma manucure !

Voulant résoudre ce problème, elle s'empressa de passer ses mains sou l'eau et de les frotter énergiquement. La pauvre ne put rien y faire de plus : les taches demeuraient.

– Ma robe Prada ! piailla-t-elle en découvrant le tissus bleu constellé de marron.

Elle aspergea de nouveau son vêtement d'eau et voulu le sécher. En utilisant son sèche-cheveux bien sûr. L'appareil se remit alors à cracher de la poudre. Dans un éclair très rare de lucidité, Lauren arrêta brusquement le sèche-cheveux et le débrancha si vivement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser. Réalisant ce qui se passait, elle chercha frénétiquement son miroir dans son sac. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire, ou plutôt à crier se résuma en une seule syllabe simple :

– AAAAAAAAAH !

Suivie tout de suite d'un – pour le moins retentissant :

– JE SUIS TOUTE VIOLETTE !

Quant à moi, j'explosais de rire mentalement, enfin, si c'était possible. Lauren se passa le visage sous le robinet et sortit des lingettes démaquillantes : rien ne s'améliora, au contraire. Son mascara coulait lamentablement sur ses joues poudrées à l'extrême. Je ne savais si c'était à cause de l'eau ou des larmes. Ses cheveux décolorés étaient maintenant striés de longues traînées violettes. Discrètement, je rangeais mon appareil dans mon sac.

– Kylie ! J'ai un gros problème ! hurla Lauren au téléphone. Je suis toute tachée de violet ! Rapplique immédiatement aux toilettes !

Deux minutes et quelques cris de rage plus tard, ladite Kylie arriva, quelque peu essoufflée.

– Oh mon dieu ! piailla-t-elle en plaquant horrifiée ses doigts vernis sur sa bouche. Lauren, tu es toute violette !

– Je sais ! Espèce d'idiote ! Tu as apporté des vêtements propres, un sèche-cheveux, du fond de teint, de la poudre libre, du mascara et une pince à recourber les cils j'espère ?

– Euh … bafouilla la jeune fille en se balançant sur ses talons aiguilles.

– Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas chercher tout cela ! lui cracha Lauren à la figure.

Même une fois changée, elle continua à geindre.

– C'est trop injuste ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Je refuse de sortir d'ici. Je partirai à la fin des cours lorsque tout le monde quittera les couloirs.

Hé ! Non, non, non ! Mauvais idée ! _Moi_, je ne tiens pas du tout à rester enfermée ici toute une après-midi avec elle ! Surtout si c'est pour t'entendre te lamenter ! Je vais finir folle.

_Alerte rouge, je répète : alerte rouge ! La greluche refuse de sortir des toilettes avant la fin des cours ! Help, je suis coincée dans une cabine !_

J'envoyais ce message à la totalité des membres de l'opération commando puis m'asseyait sur la cuvette des toilettes en attendant une quelconque réponse. Si je me faisais prendre, j'étais plutôt mal fichue, mais cela m'importait peu. En réalité, je mourrais d'envie de sortir théâtralement de la cabine et de dire à la façon du personnage de Nelson dans les _Simpson_ : « Aah Ah ! » en la pointant du doigt. Seulement comptait le plaisir de la vengeance. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

_Y a-t-il un vasistas dans la cabine ? E._

Edward. Je m'étonnais un court instant de cette demande, saugrenue à mon goût.

_Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Serais-tu capable de l'ouvrir, de passer à travers et de sauter pour atterrir dans le parc ?_

Je paniquais.

_Edward, je me casse déjà la figure en me levant du lit chaque matin. Je te laisse imaginer ce que ça risque d'être. A moins que tu ne veuilles avoir ma mort sur ma conscience. Je reviendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, je te le jure._

_Tu veux sortir de là, oui ou non ?_

Soupir de ma part.

_Oui._

_Alors essaye quand même._

Bon, là, il n'avait pas tord. Discrètement – et heureusement que Lauren parlait fort – je me levais et montais sur le réservoir des toilettes. Si je tombais – en plus de finir avec au moins un pied dans la cuvette – j'étais morte. En équilibre instable, je tirais pour ouvrir la petite fenêtre blanche. Dieu merci, elle ne grinçait pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur un étage plus bas. Lauren était en effet connue pour n'utiliser que les sanitaires du premier étage car selon elle : « Les miroirs sont plus grands là-bas. ». Personnellement, je n'y voyais pas trop de différences.

Emmett et Edward m'attendaient en bas avec de grands sourires, dont je n'en connaissais pas la cause, à part si bien sûr, ils se moquaient de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée. Et moi, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– Allez, saute ! m'encouragea Emmett silencieusement.

Un élève qui passait plus loin lança un regard interloqué à la scène avant de s'éloigner, l'incompréhension marquant toujours ses traits.

– Attends, il y a toujours mon sac, murmurais-je en allant rapidement le chercher sur la pointe des pieds.

J'entendais derrière la porte Kylie faire le test à voix haute : « Quelle est la meilleure couleur de vernis pour vos orteils ? » à Lauren.

– Il y a mon appareil photo à l'intérieur, le prévins-je en poussant mon sac sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Fais attention : tu le pètes, tu le payes.

Emmett me montra joyeusement ses deux pouces levés vers le ciel en guise de : «T'inquiètes, je maîtrise la situation ! ». Et il la maîtrisait plutôt bien puisqu'il réussit à réceptionner mon sac sans encombres. Mais il lâcha bien vite un juron étouffé.

–Il y a Walker qui se ramène ! Dépêche-toi de sauter Bella ! me pressa Emmett à voix basse.

Il était marrant lui ! C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

– Vas occuper Walker, Emmett. Je m'occupe de Bella, ordonna Edward.

Mon cousin hocha rapidement la tête et partit en courant intercepter le proviseur et lui parlant – d'après ce que je pus intercepter – de rats morts dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Je lançais un regard affolé à Edward.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me dit-il. Allez, saute !

– Je risque de me tordre la cheville.

– Mais non.

– Mais si ! C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé la dernière fois que j'ai voulu sauter d'un arbre.

– Oui mais aujourd'hui, je suis là pour te rattraper.

Rapidement, je pesais le pour et le contre. Avais-je confiance en lui ?

– Si je meure, dis à Charlie que …

– Tu ne mourras pas Bella, rigola doucement Edward tandis que je me hissais en poussant sur mes coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, heureusement assez large pour permettre à une personne relativement mince de s'y asseoir.

– Edward, couinais-je d'une toute petite voix alors que je balançais mes jambes dans le vide.

– Je suis là, me rassura-t-il en se rapprochant du mur.

Alors, je me laissais tomber. Je tâchais tout de même de garder les yeux ouverts un minimum durant ma courte chute, au cas où – connaissant ma malchance – je me prendrais par hasard un pigeon en plein vol dans la figure. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent, un sous mes genoux, l'autre derrière mon dos. J'ouvrais alors totalement les yeux. Edward était près, beaucoup trop près de moi. Ma respiration erratique, à cause de la chute ou de l'Adonis qui m'avait réceptionnée, ne se calmait pas. Je pouvais même sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je refermais mes paupières, voulant profiter de ce moment de bien-être, entourée par ses deux bras, même s je ne pouvais plus discerner sa beauté.

J'aimais me sentir aussi près de lui, contre son torse. Mais par-dessus tout, j'aimais son odeur enivrante, subtil mélange sucré de cannelle et de caramel, mêlé avec un arôme comme celui de la menthe. Je soupirais doucement d'aise, mon pouls ralentissant enfin. Je sentis tout d'un coup Edward se raidirent avant qu'il ne pousse lui aussi un juron.

– Walker revient ! grogna-t-il dans un souffle en me lâchant presque, me faisant trébucher sur le sol. On va se faire prendre ! On est censés être en biologie normalement.

– Franchement, j'en ai strictement rien à faire, marmonnais-je rapidement en voyant le proviseur se rapprocher dangereusement de nous tandis qu'Emmett essayait vainement de le distraire avec force de grands gestes, tout en lui racontant une sordide histoire de chasse au castor illégale.

– Viens, m'annonça Edward en m'entraînant parmi les arbres du parc.

Nous courrions, tentant de nous cacher, M. Walker scrutant les environs comme s'il discernait quelque chose de louche – ce qui était le cas. Mais bien sûr, je m'affalais sur un caillou invisible – stupide caillou invisible – et nous faisais tous deux tomber dans un gros buisson. Edward essaya d'amortir la chute tant bien que mal, mais rien n'y fait. Je l'entendis siffler de douleur quand des épines d'une ronce s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de sa main tandis que moi, je gémissais à cause de la coupure d'une branche dans mon cou découvert. Nous étions dans un sale état, sans parler des feuilles et autres morceaux de terre dans nos cheveux.

– Ça va ? lui demandais-je en essuyant mes genoux pleins de terre alors que lui passait des coups rageurs dans sa tignasse afin d'éliminer la saleté.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de bougonner. Aucun signe du proviseur à l'horizon.

– La voie est libre.

Edward se releva à son tour.

– Il va falloir que tu te fasses enlever tout cela puis aseptiser la blessure si tu ne veux pas que cela s'infecte, déclarais-je en désignant les épines dans ses paumes. Viens, allons à l'infirmerie, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

Edward me rattrapa par la manche, m'empêchant de continuer.

– Non, refusa-t-il fermement.

– Non ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Réfléchie un peu Bella. Premièrement, l'infirmière va nous demander comment on s'est fait ça. Deuxièmement, tu es vu dans quel état nous sommes ? Troisièmement, l'infirmière va se poser des questions, étant donné que nous sommes normalement censés être en cours en ce moment. Et quatrièmement …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard se figeant soudainement. Il semblait fixer mon cou. Avec précaution, il me fit pencher la tête sur la gauche, enleva plusieurs mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur mes épaules avant d'écarter délicatement le col de mon tee-shirt.

– Edward, qu'est-ce que …

– Tu saignes.

Je reniflais, tournant la tête vers mon épaule droite. Mon tee-shirt blanc et ma veste noire – à présent fichues – étaient tachés d'une longue traînée rouge sombre. Je grimaçais.

– Raison de plus pour aller à l'infirmerie. Tu es blessé, je suis blessée, on inventera une excuse pour justifier tout cela …

– Bella, n'as-tu rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire ? gronda doucement Edward.

– L'entaille est profonde ? demandais-je, ne voulant pas voir du sang.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main près de la blessure avec une lenteur exagérée.

– Je ne sais pas trop, tu saignes beaucoup en tout cas. Il faudrait la nettoyer.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Il sembla méditer quelques instants avant de partir du bois au petit trot, me laissant complètement déboussolée.

– Edward ! l'appelais-je en m'affolant.

Mais il revint, portant à la main mon sac.

– Viens, on y va.

– Où ça ? le questionnais-je, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler.

– Chez moi, à l'internat, précisa-t-il en devinant que je ne comprenais ce dont il parlait.

– Et personne ne va s'étonner de nous voir à cette heure dans les chambres ?

– Non, on va dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de responsable pour surveiller nos allées et venues, m'expliqua-t-il en empruntant une sorte de petit chemin goudronné qui se dirigeant vers ce que je doutais être les chambres.

Edward me fit pénétrer dans un hall pour le moins luxueux puis nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour monter au deuxième étage. Nous n'étions certainement pas les seuls, d'après les bruits que l'on pouvait entendre à travers les parois. Longeant un long couloir, Edward s'arrêta devant la porte 186 et y introduisit la clé.

– Ouais, alors ça, c'est ma chambre.

– C'est joli, commentais-je en me tournant vers lui.

La pièce était claire, propre, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de désordre pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre habitée et non d'une reconstitution pour un magazine de décoration. Tout était parfaitement agencé, du parquet sombre aux murs crème en passant par le minuscule bout de cuisine en inox, le canapé noir ou la télévision écran plat. Plusieurs photographies en noir et blanc étaient accrochées au mur devant lequel se tenait un bureau.

– C'est de toi ? demandais-je timidement, en me rapprochant.

– Euh, ouais, dit-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état de stress ? Ah oui, c'est vrai … Les photos.

– Je fais de la photographie aussi, lui apprenais en raccrochant un petit cadre que j'avais pris pour mieux l'examiner.

– Je suis sûr que ce que tu fais est très réussi.

– Comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais vu mes clichés.

A mon tour de devenir nerveuse. Se pouvait-il qu'il est découvert un quelconque indice qui l'ait mit sur la piste … Non, c'était impossible.

– Oui je sais, ….mais je devine, plaisanta-il en tapotant sa tempe avec son index.

Mouais …

– Assis-toi, je reviens, continua Edward en partant dans la salle de bain.

Je m'installais sur le bord du canapé et lançait un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Si l'odeur d'Edward était enivrante, je pouvais facilement en déduire ce que cela pouvait être pour son oreiller. J'aurais tant voulu y fourrer mon nez, mais Edward revint à ce moment là, une espèce de boîte blanche dans les bras. Il la posa au pied du siège avant d'en ouvrir le couvercle.

– Edward ! Comment se fait-il que tu aies tout cet attirail dans ta chambre ? m'exclamais-je en le regardant prendre une épingle à épiler stérilisée, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de compresses, des bandages, du coton, et une bouteille de ce qui semblait être un antiseptique.

– Mon père est chirurgien, tu l'as oublié ? rigola-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le sofa. Serais-tu capable de me retirer les épines de la main pour que je puisse ensuite m'occuper de ton cou ?

– Je crois que oui. Mais si jamais je te fais mal, dis-le moi.

J'étais peut-être maladroite, mais néanmoins minutieuse.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. En cas de problème, j'hurle, me prévins-t-il en plaçant sa main la paume en l'air sur mon genoux, après avoir posé une petite coupelle entre nous pour que je puisse y mettre les épines.

Je lui tirais la langue, comme une gamine l'aurait fait et m'attelais à la tâche. J'essayais d'être la plus délicate possible, même si Edward grimaçait lorsque je lui retirais une épine un peu trop profondément plantée dans la chair. Edward avait des mains de pianistes, fines avec de longs doigts. Sa peau que l'on pouvait croire rugueuse était étonnamment lisse et douce.

Une fois mon travail fini, je passais sur sa main un coton imbibé de désinfectant et posais quelques pansements sur les égratignures qu'il pouvait avoir sur les avant-bras. Edward retira ses mains des miennes – à mon grand regret – et observa le résultat.

– Cela me semble être du bon boulot, accorda-t-il d'un ton très professionnel.

– Hé ! Si t'es pas content, tu peux aller voir ailleurs. J'aurais très bien pu t'amputer, maugréais-je.

– A mon tour, déclara-t-il en se levant pour poser la coupelle ainsi que la pince à épiler dans l'évier de la minuscule cuisine.

Je passais mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche et enlevais ma veste pour qu'Edward soit plus à l'aise. Alice allait me tuer en voyant son état. Son frère vint se rasseoir à mes côtés, renversant un peu d'antiseptique sur une compresse.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il en touchant le col de mon tee-shirt.

Silencieusement, j'hochais la tête, troublée. Edward passa deux doigts sous le col du haut puis le tira jusqu'en dessous de l'épaule, puisque l'entaille – plutôt longue – commençait sous le menton pour finir à cet endroit-là. J'essayais de respirer le plus calmement possible. Inutile de faire une syncope alors qu'Edward me soignait. Je priais pour que ma peau ne soit pas en train de flamboyer. Autrement, j'étais sacrément grillée.

Au contact de ses doigts froids qui me firent pencher un peu plus la tête, je frissonnais. Mais bien, je gémissais de douleur lorsque Edward commença à passer la compresse sur ma peau blessée. La brûlure me fit plisser les yeux et me mordre durement la lèvre.

– Ça va ? s'inquiéta Edward en stoppant son mouvement.

– Continue. Plus vite cela sera fini, mieux ça sera, sifflais-je, les dents serrées.

Peu à peu, la douleur diminua pour s'estomper et mon souffle se stabilisa. Edward finit par déposer une troisième compresse souillée dans la coupelle puis en prit une longue pour la fixer sur l'entaille avec du sparadrap. Il se redressa alors, son travail achevé. Précautionneusement, je tâtais ma blessure nettoyée.

– Tu as encore mal ?

– Non, c'est mieux à présent. Wow ! C'est sacrément taché ! m'exclamais en voyant la nouvelle couleur de mon tee-shirt que je remettais en place. Le sang avait finit par faire une espèce de longue croûte rougeâtre jusqu'à la poitrine.

J'attrapais ma veste, essayant de masquer les dégâts. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas mieux. Veste taché de sang sur tee-shirt taché de sang, et bien, ça ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment. Je soupirais.

– Attends ! me dit Edward en ouvrant son placard.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

* * *

POV Edward.

Qui aurait pu imaginer cela ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je sois aussi révolté à la lecture de cet article ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aiderai Isabella Swan pour sa vengeance avec autant d'enthousiasme ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'accepterai les remarques d'Emmett sans broncher ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je soudoierai Eric Yorkie pour avoir du permanganate de potassium _sans_ violence ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je m'introduirai dans le bureau du proviseur avec Bella ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai apprécié la sentir collée contre moi sous le bureau ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'avais ouvert de force le casier de Lauren, que j'aurai auparavant apprécié, détesté à présent ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je réagirai de cette manière en apprenant qu'elle avait des ennuis ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer je tiendrai Bella dans mes bras ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie, simplement pour rester plus longtemps à ses côtés ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que la voir saigner me ferait paniquer ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je lui aurai proposé d'entrer dans ma chambre ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai autant aimé l'observer à l'intérieur ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que la voir manifester un certain intérêt pour mes clichés me rendait heureux mais en même temps, extrêmement nerveux ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'elle m'aurait soigné, que je l'aurai laissée me soigner ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que le contact de ses mains sur les miennes m'avaient énormément plu ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai pu écarter son tee-shirt jusqu'à son épaule ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai apprécié la vision de cette peau si blanche, si douce, si crémeuse ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'en aurai apprécié le toucher ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que la voir réagir ainsi à mon contact m'avait complètement retourné, dans le bon sens du terme ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai mis autant de douceur pour la soigner elle a son tour, comme si elle était un être plus cassable, plus fragile que les autres ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai pu accordé autant d'attention à une personne ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que l'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre m'aurait donné autant d'idées ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je lui donnerai mon sweater de football marqué au nom de « CULLEN » dans le dos ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'éprouverai le besoin que les autres la voient habillée ainsi ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que j'aurai aimé la voir dans mon vêtement, trop grand pour elle ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je l'aiderai à en remonter les manches ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que je serais à présent en train de me noyer dans le chocolat qu'étaient ses prunelles ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer cela ?

Et pourtant, je l'avais fait. J'avais fait tout cela. Je l'avais voulu et désiré. J'avais tout voulu, j'avais tout désiré. Je ne regrettais rien.

Ou plutôt, si. Je regrettais une seule chose.

De ne mettre pas rendu plus tôt que j'étais inexplicablement attiré par Bella Swan.

* * *

POV Bella

Bon sang, je n'y croyais pas.

Etais-je vraiment en train de me balader dans les couloirs avec un sweater gris marqué « CULLEN » dans le dos ? Etais-je vraiment en train de marcher aux côtés du propriétaire de ce vêtement, sa main frôlant quelques fois ma hanche ?

Y avait-il vraiment un tel attroupement devant les toilettes des filles du premier étage ? Y avait-il accroché une pancarte à la porte : « HORS D'USAGE », inscrite au rouge à lèvre rose sur une feuille de cahier ?

Il fallait croire que oui.

La rumeur de la « métamorphose » de Lauren s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le lycée. En partie grâce à Rosalie et Alice. Angela avait averti Tanya au journal qui se tenait adossée contre un casier, un carnet de notes à la main, un appareil photo autour du cou.

Soudain, M. Walker déboucha dans la couloir et demanda ce qui se passait, accompagné de Mme Cope.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna-t-il.

Rosalie se fit un grand plaisir de lui expliquer la situation, soulignant toutefois qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Lauren s'était enfermée dans les toilettes.

Plusieurs rumeurs avaient d'ailleurs circulées là-dessus, avec des détails plus ou moins sanglants, allant de la messe noire satanique avec des bébés, à la mort de Lauren, dont Kylie aurait plongé de force la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Mais ils étaient tous bien loin de tout cela.

– Mademoiselle Mallory, sortez d'ici immédiatement ! ordonna le proviseur excédé.

– Lauren Mallory n'est pas dans ces toilettes, couina une voix déformée à travers la porte des sanitaires.

Bon dieu, elle était vraiment cruche ou quoi ? Je jetais un regard complètement atterré à Edward et Emmett qui se tenaient les côtes à force de rire.

– Peu importe qui vous êtes, sortez de ces toilettes dans les prochaines trente secondes ou j'appelle pour que l'on défonce la porte ! menaça de nouveau M. Walker.

Alors, discrètement, on entendit le verrou se lever avant que la pauvre Kylie ne soit à moitié éjectée à l'extérieur. On se serait cru dans une prise d'otage où le malfaiteur acceptait de relâcher une personne. Puis la porte fut de nouveau verrouillée dans un déclic sonore.

– Mademoiselle Johnson ? s'étonna le proviseur.

– Euh, oui, c'est moi. C'est moi qui étais enfermée dans les toilettes. J'étais …euh, malade, bafouilla la malheureuse.

– Etiez-vous seule ? poursuivit-il.

– Oui …

– Alors, comment se fait-il que le verrou vienne de se refermer et que l'on entende des bruits de talons aiguilles sur le carrelage, intervint Mme Cope.

Grillée …

– Lauren Mallory, quittez ces toilettes sur le champ ! s'énerva M. Walker.

– Non, contesta-t-elle.

– Oh que si !

Je vis le proviseur se pencher à l'oreille de Kylie et lui chuchoter assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre :

– Dîtes-lui qu'il n'y a dans le couloir que Mme Cope, vous et moi.

Kylie s'exécuta, d'une voix tremblotante.

– C'est vrai ? couina Lauren derrière la porte.

Mais quelle idiote ! Comme si elle pensait qu'on allait lui dire la vérité ! J'étais affligée par tant de stupidité.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi vous mentirait-on ? s'exclama M. Walker, jouant la carte de l'ironie.

Subrepticement, la porte s'ouvrit et Lauren sortit, un foulard sur la tête. La tête baissée, elle courut jusqu'aux escaliers dans le but de – je pense – atteindre la sortie pour arriver à sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur Edward.

Il lui attrapa discrètement son foulard. Lauren, à découvert, vacilla sur ses talons sans toutefois tomber.

Grand éclat de rire.

Lauren était encore dans un pire état que dans celui dans lequel je l'avais quittée. Même si elle s'était changée, son visage était littéralement plâtré. Impossible de bronzer comme cela à Forks. Le permanganate s'était maintenant étendu à presque toute la totalité de sa chevelure, si bien qu'elle avait comme une teinture violette.

Tanya dégaina son appareil photo, à mon grand plaisir. Dans un hurlement de rage parmi lequel on pouvait entendre un « Je suis désolée Lauren, je n'avais pas le choix… » de Kylie, la blonde décolorée dévala rapidement après avoir arraché des mains d'Edward son foulard. J'étais pliée en deux, tout comme la totalité des élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloirs, et même M. Walker et Mme. Cope qui esquissaient un sourire narquois.

– Mais où sont passés les miroirs ? s'étonna une fille de seconde année.

Je lançais un regard affolé aux gars qui me le retournèrent.

On était sacrément mal barrés.

Après « l'incident », j'allais trouver Tanya dans son espèce de bureau et lui apportait la carte mémoire de mon appareil photo avec à l'intérieur des « clichés croustillants, révélateurs et certifiés sans retouches », d'après les termes que j'avais utilisé. Tanya les accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé et bonne commère qu'elle était, et m'assura que le nouvel article de la Rubrique de Tanya serait normalement tiré mercredi, pour une édition spéciale, puisque que l'histoire de Lauren s'était déjà propagée dans tout l'établissement.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que j'arrivais chez moi, sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Charlie.

* * *

_Les Potins de Tanya_

**LAUREN MALLORY : AU CŒUR D'UN COMPLOT OU PRISE DANS SON PROPRE JEU ?**

_Lauren Mallory, chef des Cheerleaders et filles de Kenneth Mallory, industriel mondialement reconnu, serait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire ? _

_Lauren Mallory est une figure respectée, presque crainte de Forks High School. Depuis se plus tendre enfance, diriger et mener est son quotidien. Le poste de capitaine des Cheerleaders lui est donc revenu naturellement. _

_Cependant, si l'on met de côté la certaine classe et la réputation de Mademoiselle Mallory, il n'est pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'elle n'est que peu appréciée au sein de l'établissement. Hautaine, supérieure, désagréable, méprisante : voilà les adjectifs qui reviennent le plus fréquemment lorsqu'il s'agit de décrire cette élève. « Son rôle de meneuse est toutefois utile », souligne tout de même une élève._

_Il n'est pas sans remarquer l'incident concernant Lauren Mallory qui s'est produit lundi dernier. Après s'être enfermée dans les toilettes du second étage durant toute l'après-midi,_

_Lauren a été vue par bon nombre de témoins, couverte de la tête aux pieds d'étranges tâches violettes. Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Quelqu'un en lui en veut-il ? Ou voudrait-on dénoncer quelque chose ?_

_En effet, il n'est pas sans dire que Lauren Mallory a un physique avantageux, qu'elle n'hésite pas à mettre en valeur et qu'elle qualifie de purement naturel. Or, il semblerait qu'elle utilise des artifices. De ce fait, des photos prises à l'intérieur des toilettes alors que Lauren s'y trouvait lundi après-midi, l'attestent. Il est clairement montré que Lauren Mallory porte des rembourrages de soutien-gorge, faisant croire ainsi à une poitrine volumineuse._

_Y aurait-il d'autres aspects de la personnalité de Lauren Mallory peu avouables ? Sans doute. Construirait-elle sa réputation de meneuse sur des mensonges ? Peut-être._

_Toujours est-il que Lauren Mallory n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être._

_Tanya Denali._

* * *

_Alors alors ? Impressions, réactions, suggestions, suppositions ? (ou d'autres trucs dans le même genre finissant en –tion ?)_

_Bon, la deuxième partie de la vengeance est faite, même s'il reste à voir la réaction de Lauren suite à la parution de l'article._

_Edward, Bella, à force de se rapprocher, vont-ils enfin finir par se rentrer dedans de plein fouet ? Cela va arriver, je vous le promets !_

_Bon, il a été question de photographie dans ce chapitre. Bella sait qu'Edward l'a prise en photo, vu qu'elle a découvert le négatif. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'Edward nourrit des doutes quant à la personne qui l'a photographié …_

_Petit POV d'Edward un peu spécial. Lui au contraire, il commence sérieusement à avoir les yeux grands ouverts …._

_Ahahah : **LE COUP DU SWEAT EST ENFIN VENU **! _

_Bon alors voici le moment que vous attendez tou(te)s !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Imaginez, vous êtes à Cannes (actualité oblige). Tôt le matin, le soleil se levant et illuminant la plage, vous sortez de votre chambre d'hôtel et décidez d'aller faire un jogging le long du remblai. Ecouteurs sur les oreilles, vous n'entendez rien et ne croisez que quelques rares personnes. Trop prise par votre musique et vos pas, vous ne voyez pas que vous rentrez de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Bafouillant des excuses en éteignant votre appareil, vous levez les yeux vers l'inconnu. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous vous avez bousculé:_

–_Un vieux papi tout bedonnant. Vous vous écartez rapidement de lui, son regard se faisant un peu trop gênant. Vous vous éloigner au petit trot et tournez la tête pour voir le monsieur pervers lorgner avec un peu trop d'insistance votre derrière. Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED **__!_

– _Un lampadaire. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous venez bien de présenter des excuses à un lampadaire. Ceci s'explique par le fait que vous n'êtes pas encore très bien réveillée. Vous vous insultez intérieurement. Soudainement, le lampadaire se penche légèrement vers vous et vous murmure : « Y'a pas de quoi ma jolie ». Vous reculez effrayée. Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen. Lui aussi ôte les écouteurs de ses oreilles et baisse les yeux vers vous. « Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voyais pas où j'allais ! » s'excuse-t-il, tout gêné. Vous lui assurez que c'est plutôt vous qui lui avez foncé dedans. Il vous rétorque le contraire, puis vous vous mettez à rire de l'absurdité de la situation. Vous l'observez alors discrètement. Ses cheveux sont légèrement ébouriffés par le sport, ses yeux verts rieurs, ses muscles apparaissent clairement derrière son marcel gris et les rayons orange du soleil viennent illuminer son corps de rêve. « On continue ensemble ? », vous propose-t-il d'une voix douce. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'accepter et d'arrêter votre course pour faire plus amplement connaissance. Le joggeur peut aussi être Robert Pattinson ou alors lui et Edward peuvent courir l'un à la suite de l'autre. Il est possible de les percuter l'un à la suite de l'autre._

_Je rappelle qu'en plus d'une alimentation saine et équilibrée (cinq fruits et légumes par jours), il est conseillé de faire du sport. Et je vous propose la perspective très alléchante du jogging ! Qui sait ce que vous trouverez sur votre route ! Un papi pervers, un lampadaire parlant ou un dieu en baskets ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Portez-vous bien d'ici là !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	14. Chapter 14 : Silver Coin

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Presque 340 reviews à présent ! Vous êtes géniaux ! _

_Un grand merci à ma Lisa qui a lu toute ma fic depuis le début et qui chaque matin me disait ses impressions ! _

_Un énorme merci et de gros bisous à toutes mes pipelettes foldingottes du site « **Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté – Twilight-Fascination **» qui ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont lue ou qui m'ont encouragée sur le site ! Merci donc à Helvin, Morgan, Pimprenelle, Gio, Renesmée et toutes les autres !_

_Bon, je vous ai assez retardé. Je me tais._

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Silver Coin**

* * *

Silver Coin – Angus & Julia Stone

_Flash Back_

Lauren venait tout juste de quitter les toilettes. Dans le couloir, les élèves pliés en deux, riaient aux larmes. Tanya semblait regarder l'écran de son appareil photo numérique, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres. L'agitation passée, M. Walker et Mme. Cope regagnèrent leurs bureaux respectifs tranquillement, l'histoire de Lauren ayant fait leur distraction de la journée. Les garçons en profitèrent pour discrètement se glisser dans les toilettes et ainsi réinstaller les miroirs. De toute façon, personne ne leur prêtait attention, trop occupés à s'extasier sur ce qui venait de se passer, ou de commenter l'évènement.

Alors que je me tournais pour prendre le chemin opposé afin de me rendre au parking, un fort murmure débuta.

– Mais si, je te jure. C'est le sien …

– Elle aurait très bien pu coudre les lettres dessus pour faire croire que…

– Ils sortent ensemble ?

– Ouais, si je te le dis, c'est que c'est son sweat.

– Il lui a donné …

– Ou elle l'a peut-être volé.

Agacée et gênée, je me retournais. Et comme par hasard, les voix se turent puis reprirent sur des sujets complètement différents.

– …Exercices de maths pas faits. De tout façon, j'ai rien compris.

– Tu viens à la Push ce week-end ? Il paraît que …

– Mais attends, c'était juste hilarant !

– Toute violette ! Elle serait capable de lancer la mode des taches …

– Oui, il passe au cinéma ce soir. Avec cet acteur. Mais si, tu sais, celui qui joue dans …

Je tournais les talons pour m'éloigner mais aussitôt, les rumeurs recommencèrent.

– … Doit sentir bon…

– Me demande s'il y a des trucs dans les poches.

– Tu crois que c'est un cadeau ou il lui a seulement prêté ?

– Jamais il n'a fait ça…

– Ça veut sûrement dire quelque chose. Je te parie qu'elle va se pavaner avec son vêtement sur le dos toute la journée.

– Mais je croyais qu'elle sortait avec McCarty ?

– Crétin, c'est son cousin.

En colère contre ces insinuations, je me tournais encore une fois pour la dernière fois – je l'espérais – et lançais un regard noir à l'ensemble du groupe d'élèves friands de ragots. J'avais la furieuse envie de leur faire un doigt d'honneur, mais cela ne servirait à rien et ne ferait que marcher dans leur jeu. Au lieu de quoi, je pivotais de nouveau sur mes talons.

En arrivant dans ma voiture, je vis au loin une espèce de tache violette agiter les bras dans tous les sens. Ma mauvaise humeur envolée, c'est avec un large sourire que je regagnais la maison.

Je ne quittais pas le sweat d'Edward de la journée. Bien que son vêtement soit propre, son odeur s'était imprégnée dans le tissu, si bien que ce parfum entêtant embrumait mon esprit. C'était comme avoir une trace de sa présence à mes côtés.

Tant et si bien que je m'endormais dedans. Stupide. Et plus, le tissu était à présent tout froissé. Génial. Du linge en plus à laver. Je fourrais le vêtement dans le bac à linge sale – non sans regret de le quitter – et partais à l'école.

Mardi passa vite et arriva enfin mercredi. Jour où normalement allait sortir la rubrique de Tanya en édition spéciale. J'avais hâte. Très hâte. Mais pas seulement pour cette raison. Je le savais, je le sentais. J'avais hâte de venir au lycée car j'allais voir Edward. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir partager son déjeuner avec nous lors de la pause du midi. Le sentir était quelque chose. Le voir en était une autre. J'avais parfaitement consciente que c'était totalement idiot et bête de penser ainsi.

Je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis lundi après-midi. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que nous n'avions aucun autre cours en commun à part celui de biologie – à mon grand désespoir à présent – ni d'heures de recherches ensemble.

Ce fut donc avec une joie non dissimulée que je pénétrais dans le hall de Forks High School et dépliais le journal pris dans le présentoir à l'entrée. Mon sourire ne fut que s'accroître au fur et à mesure que je parcourais les lignes. Puis finalement retomba. Très, très bas. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je sois impliquée dans ce genre de chose alors que je n'avais – presque – rien à voir là-dedans ? L'article en lui-même ne comprenait rien de bien compromettant me concernant directement. Pour ce qui était des photos qui accompagnaient le texte, et bien là … ça se compliquait.

Sur la première illustration, on discernait un groupe d'élèves amassé devant les toilettes du second étage. La suivant représentait une Lauren toute violette de la tête aux pieds, puis derrière, tout derrière, une fille aux longs cheveux bruns portant un sweat. N'étant prise que de dos, on ne pouvait voir que les lettres du mot CULLEN du vêtement et non le visage de la lycéenne. Sauf que sur la troisième photo, Lauren toujours devant l'objectif, la fille regardait le photographe, les sourcils froncés. Si bien que l'on savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

Et en l'occurrence, c'était moi.

Ouais alors là, j'étais sacrément mal barrée … C'était à se demander si l'article portait sur Tanya ou moi.

Même si je redoutais la réaction des autres élèves, la crainte de la propre réaction d'Edward surpassait tout. Il était si … imprévisible. Mais avant que je ne puisse me lancer dans des suppositions portant sur la psychologie obscure d'Edward, Alice arriva d'un pas vif et m'attrapa par la manche avant de presque me jeter dans une salle de classe inoccupée du premier étage. D'un geste magistral, elle déplia d'une seule main le journal qu'elle tenait. Sa bouche frémissante, elle posa un doigt accusateur sur la photo accompagnant le titre de la une.

– Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Que faisais-tu avec le sweat de mon frère ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air courroucé.

Mes méninges se mirent rapidement en marche, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il fallait absolument que je trouve une excuse à lui fournir. Je pouvais éventuellement lui dire :

– J'ai trouvé le sweat de ton frère dans une poubelle devant ta maison. Alors j'ai pensé que ça ne lui poserait pas de problème que je le porte.

Ou encore :

– Je me suis fait attaquée lundi midi par une bande d'écureuils enragés ayant ingurgité des noisettes radioactives. Mon tee-shirt lacéré par leurs coups de griffes, je ne me suis vu d'autre choix que celui d'aller demander un vêtement de rechange à ton frère qui passait par là.

Et pourquoi pas :

– Je fais une fixation sur Edward depuis le début de l'année. Je me suis introduite dans sa chambre afin de vénérer le sanctuaire de ce dieu et en profiter aussi pour voler deux-trois trucs, à cause de ma cleptomanie grandissante. As-tu déjà remarqué qu'il te manquait ton bracelet noir ?

L'un dans l'autre, je savais parfaitement que peu importe l'excuse que je trouverais, elle paraîtrait toujours minable. Je ne savais pas mentir. Alors, je choisissais l'option qui me ridiculiserait le moins.

Faisant signe à Alice de s'asseoir après avoir poussé un gros soupir, je racontais toute l'histoire qui s'était déroulée lundi après-midi. Je pouvais compter sur la discrétion d'Alice. Néanmoins, me confier à elle pour ce qui était des sensations que je ressentais à chaque fois que son propre frère me touchait me paraissait un peu déplacé.

La seule chose qui étonnamment inquiéta Alice – après mon éraflure dans le cou – fut l'état des vêtements. Elle m'avait lancé un regard effaré quand je lui avais annoncé que le tee-shirt blanc à présent à moitié rouge avait fini à la poubelle car taché à vie. Quant à ce qui était de le veste noire, elle était actuellement chez le teinturier, dans l'espoir de pouvoir rendre la couleur d'origine au col ainsi qu'à la manche droite.

– Et Walker n'est au courant de rien du tout ? me redemanda Alice.

– Rien du tout, lui assurais-je une fois de plus.

– Je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en faire pour ce qui est de la une, décréta-t-elle en désignant du menton le journal étalé sur une table près de nous.

– Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je.

– Et bien … Comment t'expliquer cela ? Si tu veux, nous, c'est-à-dire Emmett, Angela, moi et les autres, avons remarqué ce …ce sweat puisque ça te concernait directement mais aussi parce que notre regard n'a pas été tout de suite été appelé par l'image de Lauren constellée de taches violettes, vu que nous étions déjà au courant de qui lui était arrivé. L'info majeure cette une est Lauren et non toi. Personne ne te prêtera attention. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

– Je vois un peu ton raisonnement, avouais-je lentement, tentant de regarder les choses sous un autre angle, ce qui était compliqué. Cela n'effaçait tout de même pas la crainte de la réaction d'Edward.

Un autre soucis vint se greffer à tout cela : les élèves qui étaient présent lors de la sortie de toilettes de Lauren. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour colporter une quelconque rumeur d'un bout à l'autre du lycée. Mais ça, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il ne restait plus qu'à compter sur leur discrétion, et que leur attention serait capter par la farce que nous avions faite à Lauren.

Finalement, on avait très peu parlé du sweat et beaucoup de Lauren. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas revenue en cours, ayant prétexté une grippe intestinale. Laissez-moi rire … Sachant que les taches mettent environ trois semaines à partir, je vous laisse faire le calcul …

Alors que je me rendais à la cafétéria pour aller manger, une main m'attrapa rapidement le poignet pour m'emmener dans un couloir peu emprunté. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire cela aujourd'hui ? D'abord Alice, puis … et puis Edward. Je me retrouvais brusquement en face de son magnifique visage. Mon cœur loupa un battement, ma respiration s'accéléra, mes mains devinrent moites.

_Sais-tu que les mains moites, c'est vraiment pas sexy_ _?_ fit la petite voix narquoise.

Ferme-la, c'est pas le moment.

Edward paraissait inquiet, voire un peu stressé. Ça ne tournait pas rond. C'était mon rôle d'être ainsi en cet instant précise. Lui devait normalement être furieux, agacé, énervé à cause de sweat. En colère parce que je n'avais pas réussi à être discrète. Il scrutait mes yeux comme s'il essayait d'y chercher une réponse à une question que je ne connaissais pas.

– Comment fait-on … tous les deux ?

Je mis quelques secondes de plus à comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire.

– Tu veux dire, pour les photos ? balbutiais-je.

– Oui, enfin, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois embêtée pour ce qui se passe, bafouilla-t-il, étrangement nerveux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on vienne de dire des choses déplaisantes à propos de cela…

_Wowowow. Attends un peu. Il y a comme un léger problème dans l'air, _s'interloqua la petite voix. _Il était pas sensé te crier dessus normalement ?_

Ben je crois que si …

– Tu veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'aurais pu être plus prudente avec ton sweat. Tu vas sûrement te retrouver avec des ennuis et des ragots sur le dos et …

– Bella, Bella, intervint Edward. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans les toilettes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous avons dû fuir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous sommes tombés dans ce gros buisson. Enfin, pour ça, ta maladresse en était plutôt responsable, ajouta-t-il en me sortant un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate. La seule personne à l'origine de tout cela me semble être Lauren. Elle et uniquement elle. Non, ce qui me gênerait dans toute cette histoire, ce serait que les gens pensent que l'on sorte ensemble. Tu vois …

A ces mots, mon cœur émit inexplicablement un drôle de bruit. Comme s'il était de roche et qu'il se brisait en mille morceaux. Je ressentais les fragments obstruer ma gorge, m'empêchant d'avaler ma salive, puis tomber lourdement dans mon estomac. Un poids inconnu me paralysait totalement. Plus une quelconque parole ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Je me mis à cligner des yeux plus rapidement. Mon souffle silencieux se fit erratique. Je ne percevais qu'un vide à l'intérieur de moi-même.

Sans aucune raison, je cherchais du regard une issue. Une issue permettant de m'échapper, de partir en courant.

Parce que j'avais espéré. Au plus profond de mon cœur, de mon esprit, de mon subconscient, j'avais espéré. Je voulais plus avec Edward. Plus que les liens que nous avions établis. Je ne savais même pas si nous étions amis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je désirais autre chose avec lui. Cette vérité me fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Tout ce que je ressentais lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, ma respiration qui s'accélérait, mon besoin de le toucher, ma totale confiance à présent en lui, la façon dont je le regardais, certaines de ses paroles qui me touchaient plus que d'autres – comme à présent –, mon profond agacement que j'avais développé au début de l'année qui n'était en fait que le refus silencieux de ne pas être attirée par Edward Cullen, comme toutes les autres filles du lycée. Stupide, avais-je pensé. Je ne voulais pas souffrir.

Or, c'était ce que j'étais. J'étais attirée par Edward.

Tout me plaisait chez lui. Sa douceur, sa délicatesse, son certain courage, l'intelligence qui suintaient de ses paroles lorsqu'il m'expliquait des phénomènes biologiques en cours, son côté perfectionniste et protecteur, tout cela mêlé à un aspect assez mystérieux de sa personnalité. Même s'il était jaloux et avait des sautes d'humeur incontrôlables, il m'apaisait.

Bon, autant être franche, Edward n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer, dans la limite de la politesse. Sa silhouette mince mais bien bâtie, ses épaules que je rêvais d'enlacer, sa tignasse de bronze désordonnée où je voulais y passer les doigts, son nez fin et droit, sa mâchoire dure, ses yeux hypnotiques d'émeraude encadrés par de longs cils jusqu'à sa fine bouche que je désirais embrasser.

J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Et ce depuis le début.

Voilà pourquoi ce qu'il venait de me dire me comprimait le cœur, le réduisait en morceau. Parce que j'espérais une chose que lui visiblement ne désirais pas. Et cette révélation me fit déglutir difficilement.

– Bella ? s'inquiéta Edward.

Sa voix me fit sortir de ma songerie. Savoir que j'étais amoureuse de lui avait apporté quelque chose de nouveau. Comme si un voile flou couvrant ma vision d'Edward s'était levé.

– Euh… oui. Je pensais juste à un truc.

– Tu es sûre que ça va bien ? Tu es devenue toute pâle.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Bella, tu fais peur à voir. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

Te dire ce qu'il se passe ? Comme quoi ? « Oh tiens Edward tu sais au fait, je suis inexplicablement attirée par toi. Mais ce n'est pas grave hein ! ».

– Je n'ai pas du assez manger ce matin, c'est tout.

Edward fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ma réponse, comme s'il y discernait un mensonge. Ce qui était le cas.

– Tu devrais allez à l'infirmerie Bella. Tu es blanche à en faire peur.

Bon d'accord, l'Edward protecteur était peut-être sympa mais là, il commençait à devenir un peu lourd.

– Edward, pour la dernière fois, je t'assure que je vais bien.

Il soupira, m'envoyant son souffle dans la figure.

– Revenons-en à la une. Si on se tient pendant quelques temps éloignés l'un de l'autre, je pense que les gens vont en déduire que nous sortons ensemble en secret et que nous voulons que cela le reste. En revanche, si …

– … on nous voit tout le temps ensemble, ils vont croire que nous voulons les persuader que nous sommes bons amis alors qu'en réalité nous sommes en couple.

– Je propose donc que l'on fasse comme si rien de cela ne c'était passé. On attirera encore moins l'attention ainsi.

– Cela me semble être une bonne idée, acceptais-je, même si la seconde hypothèse que j'avais formulé me plaisait bien.

Edward me fit son petit sourire tordu. Bon sang …

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite tous deux vers la cafétéria. Avant d'y pénétrer, je jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur à Edward.

– Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait rentrer l'un après l'autre. Autrement, on pourrait croire que toi, moi … expliquais-je en nous montrant successivement du doigt.

– Bella, on a dit que l'on faisait comme d'habitude, dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte avant de me pousser doucement à l'intérieur du réfectoire en plaçant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

_Attends, n'a-t-il pas dit que vous deviez agir « normalement » ? Est-ce que « normalement » Edward fait cela ?_ s'interloqua la voix intérieure

Bordel, mais tais-toi ….

La fin de la journée s'était déroulée dans un certain flou. Si ce n'est qu'Edward était venu me trouver juste avant que je ne monte dans ma voiture pour me dire que je n'avais pas à lui rendre son sweat tout de suite. Je fus un peu étonnée. Mais grandement ravie. Même si l'odeur d'Edward commençait à s'estomper, avoir un vêtement de lui me plaisait. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Cependant, un minimum de politesse s'imposait. Je n'allais pas le garder dans mon lit indéfiniment. Oui, dans mon lit, sous ma couette, au cas où Charlie viendrait faire un tour à l'improviste dans ma chambre. De plus, un passage par la machine à laver s'imposait. Rendre le sweat à Edward avec des plis, c'était moyennement acceptable. A regret, aussitôt que je fus rentrée à la maison – sous la pluie, les essuie-glaces couinant sur le pare-brise – je fouillais mes draps à la recherche du vêtement et je fourrais la machine …

_Fin du Flash Back_

J'étais actuellement allongée sur mon lit, le ventre à plat sur les couvertures, tournant les pages de Roméo et Juliette. Si Shakespeare voyait dans quel état était son livre, il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe. Les pages étaient écornées, là où je m'étais arrêtée de lire, et la couverture pliée et un peu déchirée commençait à se séparer de la tranche.

Ma main gauche supportant mon menton dans sa paume, je jouais avec une petite pièce argentée* dans l'autre. La pièce de 0,25 dollar tournait et retournait entre mes doigts. Je l'avais trouvée dans le sweat d'Edward, en faisant les poches du vêtement avant de le mettre à laver.

Je voulais garder la monnaie argentée. A défaut de conserver le sweat. Cela pouvait suffire. Je ne considérais pas cela comme du vol. Seulement comme un souvenir. Mais si Edward découvrait sa disparition et exigeais que je la lui rende, et bien soit, je la lui rendrais.

J'entendis le tambour de la machine ralentir dans son cycle. Le sweat devait être propre. J'allais pouvoir le redonner à Edward dès le lendemain matin. Refermant mon livre, j'étouffais d'un bâillement. Je me levais paresseusement et attrapais la pièce pour la fourrer dans ma propre poche de jean. Durant un court instant, je crus rêver. Il m'avait semblé voir le visage d'Edward gravé sur la pièce de monnaie, remplaçant l'habituel emblème de l'Etat de Washington. Je clignais des yeux. La truite et le Mont Rainier retrouvèrent instantanément leur place.*

Edward m'obnubilait beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

J'allais sortir de ma chambre quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

– ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! QU'EST-CE QUE CELA FAIT DANS MA MAISON ?

Charlie s'énervait très peu, ou même carrément pas. Une des seules fois où je l'avais entendu crier ainsi fut quand le fils des voisins d'en face qui était en train de jouer au baseball avec un ami, lança une balle maladroite qui fracassa la fenêtre du salon avant de venir s'encastrer dans l'écran de la télévision. Charlie était sorti de ses gonds après avoir laisser tomber le râteau qu'il utilisait pour ramasser les feuilles mortes devant la maison dans le tas fraîchement formé. Un match des Mariners avait justement lieu ce soir-là. Et on n'empêche jamais Charlie Swan de regarder un match de base-ball. La télévision avait été repayée et le match visionné chez Billy.

Ce fut donc pourquoi je descendais l'escalier quatre à quatre, inquiète. Charlie ne criait jamais pour rien. Il devait vraiment s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

– BELLA ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Ouch ! Ça allait chauffer pour moi !

Timidement, je passais la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Tu m'as appelée Charlie ? demandais-je d'une petite voix, m'interrogeant sur ce que j'avais bien pu faire qui l'aurait mis dans cet état.

Mon père se tenait devant la machine à laver, la porte ouverte et tenait dans chaque main une des manches du sweat d'Edward.

Oh. Merde.

– PEUX-TU M'EXLIQUER CE QUE LE SWEAT DU FILS CULLEN VIENT FAIRE DANS NOTRE MACHINE Á LAVER ! tonna-t-il.

_Trouve une excuse ! Trouve une excuse qui tienne la route !_ me souffla la petite voix.

L'histoire du sweat dans la poubelle ?

Non. Mon père la sort tout les mercredi.

De ma cleptomanie grandissant ?

Sûrement pas. Charlie me ferait interner.

Des écureuils radioactifs ?

N'y songe même pas !

– Emmett m'a envoyé de la boue pendant l'entraînement de football sur le tee-shirt. Je n'avais aucun vêtement de rechange. Alors Edward m'a généreusement offert d'emprunter son sweat. Et je l'ai lavé pour le lui rendre demain. Voilà, c'est tout.

Bon, ça tenait la route. Je n'étais pas douée pour mentir, surtout devant mon père, mais un peu de vrai mêlé à un peu de faux, cela devrait aller.

Chez Charlie, l'énervement laissa place à l'incrédulité.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Emmett ne t'a pas passé _le sien_ ?

– Papa, Emmett est presque deux fois plus grand que moi. J'aurais eu l'air de porter une robe.

Parle de mode à ton père, ça fera toujours l'affaire.

– Mouais, marmonna-t-il en me lançant le vêtement dans les bras avant de repartir vers le salon.

Attrapant deux pinces à linge, j'attachais le sweat au petit étendoir. Curieuse, je reniflais le tee-shirt. La délicieuse odeur d'Edward avait disparue, remplacée par un léger parfum d'amande.

Foutue lessive.

* * *

_*lien de la photo sur mon profil_

_Bon, un petit flash-back s'imposait. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop perturbé._

_Et c'est reparti pour le coup du sweat ! Je vois que vous aimé beaucoup ça._

_Bon, Bella a eut sa grande révélation. Il était temps : elle est amoureuse d'Edward. C'est fait._

_Franchement, qui n'aurait pas dormi avec le sweat d'Edward si vous l'aviez eu sous la main ? *lève la main bien haute*_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Imaginez, pour une raison quelconque, vous aller au restaurant chinois avec une bande d'amis. Après le déjeuner, vous arrivez enfin au dessert. Alors que vous sirotez votre thé, le serveur arrive avec un plateau de Fortune Cookies. Ces petits biscuits tous simples contiennent un message. Vos amis rient en les lisant après avoir mordu ou ouvert leur gâteau. A votre tour, vous décidez de le manger. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous vous croquez dedans et :_

– _Vous vous étouffez. Le bout de tissu sur lequel est écrit le papier reste dans votre gorge. Vous suffoquez. Vos amis n'arrivent pas à vous réanimer, les urgentistes, Dr. House compris. Impuissante, vous vous sentez monter au Ciel. Arrivée là-haut, George Clooney vous accueille avec une tasse de café et une assiette de Fortune Cookies. Vous lui renversez son Nespresso à la figure.__ Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Vous ressortez de votre bouche un petit papier couvert d'écritures chinoises. Incapable de les déchiffrer, vous appelez le serveur pour qu'il vous le traduise. Gêné, il vous révèle qu'il explique la planque d'un gros malfrat asiatique, recherché pour trafique de jade. Le biscuit ne vous était pas destiné. Le serveur s'est trompé dans les commandes. Le malfrat en question est assis au fond de la salle, fumant un gros cigare. Vous regardant d'un air méchant, il pose sa main sur son revolver attaché à sa ceinture. Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Vous ressortez de votre bouche un petit morceau de tissu sur lequel est inscrit d'une belle calligraphie : « Sors du restaurant et rejoins-moi sur le parking ». Intriguée, vous vous exécutez, faussant compagnie à vos amis. Vous savez que ce que vous faîtes est dangereux mais vous continuez. Alors que vous passez près d'une Volvo grise, la vitre s'abaisse et Edward Cullen apparaît. « Je m'apprête à partir pour Londres. Voulez-vous m'accompagnez ? ». Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'accepter. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément trouver les deux dans la voiture ..._

_Je rappelle qu'il est très imprudent de faire cela dans la « vraie vie ». On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Faîtes attention aux Fortune Cookies …._

_Toujours bonne chance à toutes les personnes qui sont en plein examen ou en pleines révisions !_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Portez-vous bien d'ici là !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	15. Chapter 15 : Let Me Alone

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey tout le monde ! _

_Merci spécialement à Lisa (oui Lisa, même si tu ne postes pas de reviews, je te cite quand même, na !), Miss Jagger, Renesmée, Pimprenelle, Helvin, Morgan, Envy (qui était à la bourre), Gio, Marmotton, Gogom, Lya-Mae, Effexor (ce très cher Georges) Mariefandetwilight pour les délires à n'importe quel moment de la journée._

_Merci également à celles qui me mettent de longues reviews que j'adore (je sens qu'il y en a qui vont se reconnaître) et même ceux qui laissent une petite trace de leur passage._

_Merci aussi à ceux qui commentent chaque chapitre depuis le début. Merci pour votre fidélité _

_**Renesmée :**__ Il y a une phrase que tu as dite et que j'adore ! « __Pour ma part je pense que j'aurais mangé avec le sweat, dormi avec le sweat, lavée avec le sweat...*non ça c'est dégueu, vraiment...mieux vaut prendre une douche avec le proprio du sweat* »_

_**Alicia :**__ Je pense que Carlisle et Esmé vont apparaîtrent par la suite. Je ne sais pas quand, mais j'ai bien l'intention de les faire intervenir !_

_Bref._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire._

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Let Me Alone**

* * *

Let Me Alone – Izia

Charlie n'avait cessé de grommeler toute la semaine. Au début, je comprenais son agacement. Quoi de plus normal comme réaction lorsque l'on retrouvait un sweat d'un garçon inconnu de l'âge de sa fille dans sa propre machine à laver. Mais à présent, sa mauvaise humeur commençait sérieusement à me porter sur le système. En fait, je ne savais même pas contre quoi il maugréait. A cause d'Emmett, du fait de trouver un sweat homme dans sa machine à laver ou peut-être avait-il une quelconque dent contre Edward. Ou encore, à cause de ces trois propositions. Quoi qu'il est soit, j'aurais aimé savoir si la raison de son énervement était valable ou non.

Mais Charlie ne disait pas souvent le fond de sa pensée. Particularité dont j'avais héritée. Lorsque j'habitais encore chez ma mère, celle-ci avait vainement essayé de me sortir de mon mutisme sentimental. Sans succès. Livrer mon opinion était chose facile. Mais dès que cela concernait le plus profond de mon cœur, je me refermais inexplicablement. Les conversations portant sur les garçons, que ma mère lançait régulièrement, tournaient rapidement court. Peut-être parce qu'aucun d'entre eux à Phoenix ne me plaisait. Alors qu'ici à Forks, la réalité était toute autre …

Lauren n'était toujours revenue en cours. Tant mieux. Pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute une couche en découvrant les photos dans le journal. Même si j'aurais aimé voir de mes propres yeux l'épaisseur de fond de teint qu'elle devait certainement porter sur le visage afin de masquer les tache ou pourquoi pas la réaction de autres élèves en la voyant revenir au lycée.

Samedi matin, ne supportant plus l'ambiance lourde qui régnait à la maison, je pris ma Chevrolet et me rendis à la Push. Le temps était gris et instable, laissant osciller les prévisions entre pluie et éclaircies. Le vent froid, sec et mordant de Novembre pénétrait dans l'habitacle du véhicule par la vitre que j'avais légèrement abaissée, afin de m'éclaircir les idées. Et de me réveiller par la même occasion. Mon sommeil m'avait quittée sur les coups de sept heures du matin et même trois heures plus tard, je n'arrivais pas à immerger. Il fallait dire que depuis mercredi, j'avais du mal à m'endormir le soir. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, ajoutant tantôt un oreiller ou une couverture supplémentaire pour l'enlever ensuite.

J'étais …perturbée. Les paupières closes, je ne discernais que le visage d'Edward, encore et encore. Des questions ne cessaient de revenir dans ma tête, tel le refrain d'une chanson. Que lui dire ? Que faire en sa présence ? Changer d'attitude à son égard ? Confier mes craintes à quelqu'un ? Devais-je lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui ? C'était la seule question sur laquelle j'avais réussi à trancher.

Non.

Ce serait bête et stupide. Cela _paraîtrait _bête et stupide aux yeux des autres. Je ne serais pas la première fille à tomber amoureuse d'Edward. Plusieurs d'entre elles lui avaient publiquement avoué leur amour, de façon plus ou moins discrète. Je ne serais qu'une énième lycéenne à succomber à son charme. On ne dirait que : « Tiens, encore une ».

J'espérais penser que je n'étais pas comme toutes ses filles qui s'entichaient de lui comme on suit une mode. La preuve, je l'avais même détesté au début. Mais résister à Edward était presque impossible. Cette stupide loi s'appliquait pour tout le monde, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Garant ma voiture sur le minuscule parking de terre et de sable à proximité des falaises, j'entrepris de descendre avec précaution le chemin sinueux permettant de se rendre sur la plage. J'enfonçais profondément les mains dans mes poches en arrivant sur le sable. De la buée s'échappait de mes lèvres. Le sable mouillé par les vagues collait quelque peu à mes bottes. Des mouettes criaient dans le ciel devenu sombre à présent. Les arbres de la forêt s'agitaient sous le vent. Les falaises grises, se dressant fièrement de chaque côté de la plage, semblèrent subitement plus menaçantes.

Faisant attention là où je mettais les pieds, j'escaladais précautionneusement les rochers, devenus glissant. Mon esprit vagabondait loin, très loin d'ici. Je marchais lentement, observant tout et rien, du ciel orageux en passant par les traces de pas qui serpentait sur le sable humide.

_Edward, Edward, Edward_, faisaient le bruit de mes chaussures en se décollant du sol.

Je me demandais brièvement ce que lui pouvait bien faire à ce moment-là. Je connaissais si peu d'aspects de sa vie, ce que je déplorais grandement. Et dire qu'avant, j'avais souhaité avoir le moins de chose en commun avec lui … Nos séances de recherches sur les effets de la radioactivité sur l'organisme humain me manquaient. Pas que le sujet me plaisait. Non. Seulement, à cause de nos emplois du temps respectifs chargés par la préparation du Wintry Show, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup le temps de nous retrouver pour travailler.

Une grande main vint brusquement se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautais vivement et poussais un cri de surprise. Reprenant mon souffle, je posais une main sur ma poitrine, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade.

– Jacob ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

– Quoi ? dit-il d'un air faussement outragé. Je suis effrayant que cela ? Attends, mais regarde donc un peu : je suis plutôt agréable à regarder, non ? J'ai pas un physique à faire peur pourtant, ajouta-t-il en levant ses bras dont il avait contracter les muscles.

J'éclatais de rire. La bonne humeur de Jacob était contagieuse. L'Indien me retourna un sourire éblouissant, ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante luisant faiblement. Bon sang, c'était quoi son dentifrice ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? lui demandais-je alors, en accordant mes pas aux siens.

– Je suis chez moi je te le rappelle ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je lui donnais un petit coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Jacob fit semblant d'être blesser et mima une douleur immense.

– Et que fais-tu ici, toi ?

– Oh, rien. Juste besoin … de réfléchir, éludais-je d'un geste vague de la main.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

– Des problèmes au lycée ? s'enquit-il.

– Non … enfin si. C'est compliqué, marmonnais-je en m'asseyant sur le rocher que Jacob avait choisi comme siège improvisé.

– Raconte, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je soupirais lourdement en remettant mes mains glacées dans mes poches. Face à la mer, je m'absorbais dans la contemplation des vagues grises, presque noires qui se jetaient avec force contre les parois des falaises.

– Disons que … Charlie me tape sur les nerfs depuis vendredi.

J'avais préféré opter pour un sujet moins gênant. Qu'est-ce que Jacob pourrait bien faire de mes problèmes sentimentaux ?

Jacob plissa les yeux.

– Pourquoi ? T'as fait une connerie.

– Pas vraiment. Et fait, mercredi soir, il a trouvé le sweat d'Edward Cullen dans la machine à laver et bien pour tout dire, ça ne lui a pas trop plu …

– Cullen ? _LE_ Edward Cullen ? s'anima soudain mon interlocuteur.

– Tu le connais ?

– J'ai des amis au lycée de Port Angeles. Ils viennent jouer lors du Wintry Show. Edward Cullen est une légende pour eux. Un gros point fort pour votre équipe de football américain. Les pronostics sur lui vont bon train à l'approche du match.

– Alors, Edward est réellement fort ?

– Surtout extrêmement rapide. On n'avait jamais vu cela. Bref. Et comment a réagi Charlie en trouvant le sweat d'Edward ?

– Il a crié en grande partie. Puis il a grogné toute la semaine. Et ça, c'est le plus énervant, concluais-je en balançant un galet dans la mer agitée.

– Mais comment ça ce faisait que tu avais le sweat de Cullen ? me demanda Jacob, nageant dans l'incompréhension totale.

J'entrepris de lui narrer les grandes lignes de l'histoire, du pourquoi de notre opération commando jusqu'au sang sur les vêtements. Comme pour Alice, je laissais les sentiments de côté.

– Ah ouais. Quand même, lâcha Jacob quand j'eu finis mon récit. Je comprends à présent la réaction de Charlie. Il a eut raison de se mettre en colère. Moi aussi, à sa place, je n'aurais pas accepté de trouver un sweat inconnu parmi mes chaussettes et mes caleçons. J'aurais fichu ma fille à la porte pour ce dévergondage prématuré.

Je lui redonnais un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en affichant un air choqué.

– Oh, ça va, je blague Bella !

Nous parlâmes ensuite de futilités. Jacob était d'une compagnie charmante. Mais il dut bientôt partir, Billy lui ayant demandé de faire quelques courses pour lui. Nous nous levâmes du rocher sur lequel nous étions assis et nous quittâmes.

Je reprenais le chemin, invisible, que j'avais choisi sur la plage, là où Jacob et moi nous étions arrêtés. Le vent s'était levé. Je frissonnais et rentrais le menton dans le col de mon manteau, après avoir croisé mes bras sous mes aisselles. J'avais à peine fait cent mètres que l'on me frappa une nouvelle fois dans l'omoplate. Je me retournais et feignais d'être exaspérée.

– Jacob, tu me l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure. Inutile de retenter ton coup, ça ne me fait plus peur …

Sauf que ce n'était pas Jacob que je trouvais en face de moi …

– Qu'a donc fait Jacob pour t'effrayer à ce point ? se moqua gentiment Edward.

Je le fusillais du regard. Sa présence m'étonnait fortement. Que faisait-il ici ?

– Je suis venu courir, me répondit-il après que je lui ai posé la question. C'est toujours plus agréable de venir au bord de la mer, m'avoua-t-il.

J'aurais dû le remarquer. Sa tenue témoignait de sa toute récente activité sportive. Son casque blanc branché très certainement sur son Ipod était accroché autour de son cou, après qu'il l'eut enlevé pour me parler. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux sur son front, à cause de la fine pluie qui tombait maintenant, le faisant ainsi ressembler à un mannequin pour une pub de gel coiffant.

– Tu cours souvent ?

– Encore plus quand le match approche. Il faut que j'entretienne mon endurance. Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste un peu de temps avec toi : j'ai besoin de souffler ?

– Oh, non. Pas du tout.

Mais vraiment, vraiment pas du tout.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir un peu en retrait de la plage, là ou la forêt commençait à peine. Je m'installais sur un vieux tronc couché tandis qu'Edward faisait de même, se plaçant de moi. Je frissonnais sous le crachin. L'air froid mêlé aux gouttes de pluie était comme des morsures glacées sur la peau de mon visage. Je regardais discrètement Edward qui s'abîmait dans la vision de l'écume des vagues qui allaient et venaient sur le sable. Le froid ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. Il ne portait qu'un fin tee-shirt de coton gris par-dessus lequel il avait passé un simple sweat. Alors que moi, même avec mes trois épaisseurs de vêtements et mon épais manteau, je gelais, tremblante comme pas possible.

– Tu n'as pas froid.

– Non, en effet, me sourit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Peut-être parce qu'il venait de faire du sport, voilà tout. La tête baissée, je laissais mes cheveux détachés tomber de chaque côté de mon visage, permettant de faire comme un rideau contre la bruine.

– Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas un très beau temps pour bronzer, remarqua Edward.

– Ça c'est sûr, acquiesçais-je. C'est juste que Charlie est un peu lourd en ce moment.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

– Et bien, trouver ton sweat dans la machine à laver ne lui a pas trop plu en fait, avouais-je.

– Désolé de t'avoir mise dans cette situation.

– Non, non, je te jure, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Merci encore pour ton vêtement. C'est juste que … Non, en fait, je ne sais même pas trop contre quoi il s'est énervé. Soit parce que trouvé du linge sale d'autrui ne lui plaisait pas trop, ou était-ce parce qu'il appartenait à un garçon, je n'en ai aucune idée …

– Tu lui as dit que c'était moi ?

– Edward, ton nom de famille était marqué en gros dans le dos.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, rigola-t-il en allongeant ses jambes devant lui. Mais Charlie ne conçoit-il pas qu'une fille puisse porter le sweat d'un garçon ?

– Ça dépend dans quel cas.

– Et à ton avis, est-ce qu'une amitié entre une fille et un garçon est-elle possible ?

– Je pense, oui.

– Mais ton père ne permettrait-il pas à sa fille de porter un vêtement d'un de ses amis ?

– Peut-être.

– Et est-ce qu'il accepterait cela sachant que _nous, _nous sommes amis ?

– Notre propre cas est totalement différent. Qu'est-on l'un pour l'autre ?

Edward détourna les yeux des miens. Et voilà, j'avais tout fait rater avec cette question. Comment pouvais-je croire que je pouvais obtenir plus de lui ? Je soufflais. Un nouveau nuage de buée s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je n'osais plus rien espérer.

– Amis.

Edward venait juste de parler alors que je commençais à me demander sérieusement si je ne devais pas rentrer chez moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise par cette réponse que je n'attendais absolument pas.

– On est amis ? répétais-je incrédule.

– Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

–Non, ça me va, fis-je avec un petit sourire, alors que j'exultais intérieurement.

– On est amis, répéta Edward en posant ses mains de chaque côté sur le tronc, sa paume droite effleurant la mienne.

– On est amis, confirmais-je à mon tour.

– Ouais, ria Edward. Et que sont censés faire les amis alors ?

– Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis …

– Pas de filles, me coupa-t-il avant que ne puisse finir ma phrase.

J'hésitais à rentrer dans le sujet « Kate », puis renonçais, craignant d'être impolie. De plus, je n'étais pas présumée être au courant de cela.

– Et bien, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami masculin, confessais-je. Alors je suppose que l'on fait comme avec ses autres amis.

Edward grimaça.

– Mais je te préviens toute de suite : je déteste le shopping !

Edward retrouva instantanément son sourire et souffla exagérément.

– T'avais peur de ça ? Que je t'entraîne dans les boutiques ?

– Un peu ! Déjà qu'avec ma sœur … Bref, je ne te fais pas de dessin, tu as déjà dû expérimenter le truc. Est-ce que les amis vont au cinéma ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

– Je pense que ce n'est pas interdit.

– Et bien, je passe te chercher mercredi soir. Tu choisiras le film.

– Euh, si tu veux. Cette sortie est en quel honneur ?

– Celle de notre toute récente amitié, me répondit-il en regardant la mer.

Le ciel s'était éclairci, laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil encore timide, la pluie avait cessé, contrairement au vent qui lui soufflait encore. Je sentais le regard d'Edward posé sur moi. Pas que cela me gênait. C'était juste … étrange. La brise marine faisait bouger les arbres de la forêt environnante, créant ainsi comme un murmure derrière notre dos. Je montrais mon visage au soleil que ses rayons réchauffaient. J'étais bien. Etrangement bien.

Mes cheveux s'agitaient sous l'effet du souffle venu du ciel, s'accrochant à mon cou à présent découvert, ayant ouvert quelque peu la fermeture de mon blouson. Je vis Edward prendre une mèche qui voletait pour la replacer derrière mon oreille. Mon être tout entier en fut secoué de légers frissons. Pivotant alors la tête vers lui, je tombais dans ses yeux verts et y restais accrochée. Edward m'hypnotisait littéralement.

– Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain en voyant que je me figeais après son geste. Les amis n'ont-ils pas le droit de faire ça ?

– Si, bien sûr, m'empressais-je d'ajouter. Je fus aussitôt récompensée par un de ses sourires tordus qui me retournaient et donc lui seul avait le secret.

– Tant mieux, murmura-t-il si bas que je me demandais si ce message m'était destiné.

Il attrapa une autre mèche de cheveux qui volait au niveau de mon épaule gauche et entortilla ses doigts dedans.

– J'aime bien tes cheveux au fait, lâcha-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

– C'est bien ce que je crois voir …

– Ta couleur est spéciale. On dirait … du chocolat noir enrobé d'une fine couche de caramel.

Analogie pour le moins surprenante.

– Pourquoi du caramel ?

– Tu as des reflets roux au soleil, expliqua-t-il en me mettant devant les yeux une mèche de cheveux m'arrivant à la poitrine.

– Et toi un shampooing au métal.

Edward haussa les sourcils.

– On dirait qu'ils sont faits de bronze ou de cuivre. C'est assez atypique comme couleur de cheveux je trouve. T'es pas capable de les coiffer ou quoi ?

– Euh, non. C'est impossible, ria-t-il en passant automatiquement une main dans sa tignasse. J'ai dû attraper le syndrome d'Harry Potter. Lui aussi est impuissant devant la rébellion de ses cheveux, ajouta-il alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Nous restâmes quelques instants à reprendre nos souffles.

– Te rends-tu compte que l'on est en train de parler coiffure alors que l'on a banni le shopping de nos activités communes ? souligna-t-il, prenant un ton faussement sérieux.

– Ah ouais, fis-je de mon côté, embêtée. On craint vraiment, hein ?

– Surtout toi.

– Oh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui te compare à une friandise …

– L'assimilation était parfaitement justifiée je trouve ! Et toi, à me traiter de bout de métal, tu n'es pas mieux !

– Ça va, j'ai compris, je pars … marmonnais-je en me levant du tronc.

– Non, j'y vais. De toute façon, il faut que je rentre chez moi : je commence à avoir soif.

– Viens boire à la maison. J'en profiterais pour te redonner ton sweat propre, lavé et repassé en prime.

– Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout cela Bella. Je vais courir un peu, ça va me faire du bien.

– Edward, regarde un peu le temps qu'il fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très prudent de rentrer par ce temps-là, lui dis-je alors qu'il refaisait ses lacets.

– N'exagère pas. A part attraper une insolation, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.

– Hum, pour l'insolation, on repassera, marmonnais-je alors qu'Edward relevait la tête.

– Ah ouais. D'accord.

Le ciel avait subitement changé, de façon imprévisible. La mer s'agitait sous la houle, les vagues venant s'écraser dans des fracas assourdissants contre les rochers. Les nuages épais étaient d'un gris foncé et n'annonçaient rien de bon. Le vent mugissait dans la forêt, les grands pins s'agitant dangereusement au sommet des falaises. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, plus forte que précédemment. On percevait même au loin l'écho du tonnerre.

– Tu es venu en voiture ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr. Allez viens, fis-je en l'invitant à me suivre d'un geste de la main.

Vers la fin du chemin, nous dûmes même courir sous l'averse. Les clés glissant dans mes mains à cause de l'eau, je me débattais dans bien que mal pour déverrouiller la voiture. Edward dut même me prendre le trousseau pour ouvrir l'habitacle, la pluie ayant redoublé d'intensité. Nous nous jetions pratiquement sur nos sièges, trempés, mais heureux d'être au sec. L'orage grondait à présent. Les essuie-glaces fonctionnaient durant toute la durée du trajet.

– C'est quoi comme voiture ? demanda Edward alors que nous quittions la Push sous les trombes d'eau.

– Une Chevrolet, répondis machinalement.

– Oui mais quel modèle ?

– Franchement Edward, est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'y connaître en automobile ? me moquais-je en me pointant du doigt, ce qui le fit rire.

– Peu importe ce que la marque de ta camionnette, j'aurais mieux fait de repartir à pieds, marmonna-t-il en regardant par la vitre.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as vu un peu le temps qu'il fait …

– Et toi, tu as vu à quelle vitesse tu conduis ? Ton engin ne dépasse pas les cent, je te le parie ! Je serais plus vite rentré chez moi en courant …

– Tu as encore la possibilité de la faire, aboyais-je.

Je freinais un grand coup et m'arrêtais sans prévenir sur le bas de côté de la route. Edward me regardait avec son air effrayé de Mais-non-mais-c'est-pas-possible-cette-fille-est-folle.

– Alors, tu ne sors pas ? Je croyais que ma voiture n'allait pas assez vite pour toi …

– Je rigolais Bella ! Mais promis je ne dis plus rien sur ton antiquité, se défendit-il en jouant le rôle de l'innocent de service.

– Encore une insulte à ma Chevrolet et je ne prendrais même pas la peine de m'arrêter pour t'en faire sortir. Compris ? grognais-je d'un ton menaçant.

Edward opina vivement de la tête, les lèvres pincées alors que je redémarrais le moteur. Quelques instants plus tard, nous explosâmes de rire.

Le trajet s'acheva bien trop tôt à mon goût. Nous sortîmes du véhicule en courant afin de rejoindre au plus vite l'entrée de la maison. Un coup d'œil à la télévision me suffit pour savoir que Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos manteaux trempés puis j'allais dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un rafraîchissement.

– Que veux-tu ? demandais-je à un Edward appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, me regardant fouiller les placards, sortant au fur et à mesure ce que je trouvais. De l'eau, du lait, de la limonade, du Coca, … Ah, tien il y a même de la bière si tu veux, fis-je sortant une bouteille.

Il fallait absolument choisir ce moment-là pour Charlie débarque dans la cuisine.

Merde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ma bière toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je vis qu'Edward regardait discrètement son arme de service encore accroché à sa ceinture.

– Euh … Je suis allée me promener à la Push, j'ai rencontré Edward qui courait et je lui ai proposé de venir boire un verre. C'est tout.

– C'est tout ? répéta d'un air suspicieux Charlie.

– Oui. Autre chose ? demandais-je en posant un verre sur la table de la cuisine.

– J'ai vu Billy. Il m'a dit que tu avais vu Jacob.

– Ouais, on a discuté un peu ensemble. C'était sympa de le revoir.

– Bien, marmonna Charlie en allant vers le salon. On entendit quelques secondes plus tard le jingle de la chaîne sportive.

– Je crois que je vais prendre de l'eau, déclara subitement Edward en se décollant du mur.

Je ricanais en la lui donnant.

– Reste ici, je vais chercher ton sweat dans la buanderie, lui ordonnais-je.

Alors que je passais par le salon, Charlie m'interpella.

– Tu parlais avec qui dans la cuisine ?

– Ben, avec Edward.

Serait-il possible que mon père ne l'ait pas remarqué ? Fort probable.

Profitant du court répit qui m'était accordé, j'allais chercher le sweat. Quand je revins, les questions reprirent.

– Edward … Tu veux dire Edward Cullen ?

– Oui.

– Ce sweat est à lui, c'est bien ça ?

– C'est ça.

– Et pourquoi l'as-tu invité prendre un verre ?

– Premièrement, parce qu'il avait soif. Deuxièmement, parce que j'avais son vêtement à lui rendre. Et troisièmement, parce que c'est mon ami.

J'avais hésité un peu avant de formuler cette réponse.

– Edward Cullen est ton ami ? s'interloqua Charlie en tournant la tête vers moi.

J'opinais de la tête. A ce moment précise, Edward passa la tête pas l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine.

– Bella, je dois y aller.

Je lui redonnais son sweat et me proposais de le ramener, mais il refusait, argumentant que l'averse s'était calmée, ce qui était vrai. Edward salua mon père puis sortit. Je le suivis jusque devant la maison.

– On se voit lundi, rappela-t-il.

Je m'interrogeais brièvement sur la façon de lui dire au revoir, étant donné que nous étions à présent amis. Devais-je ne rien dire, l'embrasser, lui serrer la main … Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Edward prit les devants et m'enlaçant dans une étreinte qui dura un peu plus que la normale. Je restais immobile pendant une demi seconde puis passais mes bras autour de ses épaules et de son dos. Discrètement, je respirais sa délicieuse odeur. Je devais avouer – même si je sais que c'est dégoûtant – que contrairement aux autres gars, Edward ne puait pas la transpiration après un effort. La pluie mêlée à son parfum donnait un arôme pour le moins divin.

– Charlie nous regarde par la fenêtre, me murmura à l'oreille Edward.

Je me détachais à regret de lui, un peu déboussolée. Derrière nous, le rideau se rabattit. Edward me dit une nouvelle fois au revoir puis s'éloigna en trottinant. Je le regardais courir jusqu'à ce que je le voie plus.

L'écart entre le samedi et le lundi allait paraître long.

Très long.

* * *

_Bon ben ça avance tout cela ! Jacob a fait une entrée un peu plus remarquée dans l'histoire même si je ne souhaite pas lui donner une place excessivement importante par la suite._

_Qui ne rêve pas de croiser un Edward courant sur la plage, hein ? _

_Ça y est : Bella et Edward sont AMIS ! Donc sortie au cinéma à prévoir …_

_Je suis partie sur un délire sur les cheveux, oui je sais …_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Imaginez, vous vous rendez à votre bureau, situé en plein Manhattan Avenue à New York City. Le taxi a été pris dans les embouteillages, vous avez donc un peu de retard. Vous traversez le hall d'accueil dallé de marbre aussi vite que vous le pouvez, car oui, vous avez une patronne tyrannique. Vous arrivez à vous engouffrer dans un ascenseur qui allait juste partir. L'appareil monte, monte, monte et dessert les différents étages et y dépose plusieurs personnes à chaque arrêt. Vous arrivez bientôt au votre. Manque de chance, l'ascenseur se bloque entre le quinzième et le seizième. Une panne. Cool. Vous vous tournez alors pour voir qui se trouve avec vous dans cet ascenseur. A ce moment précis, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit vous vous retrouvez avec :_

– _Votre patronne tyrannique. Oh. Non. Elle va encore vous faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle commence déjà à se refaire la manucure tout en parlant de votre pseudo coiffure démodée qui lui fait honte. N'en pouvant plus de ses remarques, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lui enfoncer sa lime à ongles dans les yeux. L'ascenseur débloqué, vous être inculpée pour homicide volontaire.__ Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _L'Âne dans Shrek. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire dans un ascenseur d'un immeuble de Madison Avenue ? Vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux. Et bientôt pas vos oreilles. L'animal ne cesse de parler. Même son petit jeu de patience vous insupporte. Il appuie sur tous boutons et ne cesse de chanter des chansons. Lorsque le réparateur parle enfin par l'interphone, l'Âne ne pense qu'à lui commander des pizzas. N'en pouvant plus, vous ouvrez la trappe du plafond, grimpez sur le dessus de l'ascenseur et sautez dans le vide. Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen. Il fait soudain chaud, très chaud. Il n'y a que lui dans la cabine. Il vous dévisage d'un air doux et tendre. Il s'assied sur le sol et vous invite à faire de même. Vous vous exécuté. Il dénoue sa cravate et la pose à côté de lui. Il tourne vers vous son visage de dieu vivant et vous dit d'une voix douce : « Eh bien, étant donné que l'on va passer plusieurs heures ensemble dans cet ascenseur, je propose que nous fassions connaissance … ». Trop polie pour refusez, vous acceptez en dissimulant tant bien que mal votre joie intérieure. Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'engager la conversation. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément trouver les deux dans l'ascenseur ..._

_Je rappelle qu'Edward ou Robert peuvent être un remède contre la claustrophobie dans ces moments-là. Donc, tout le monde peut jouer à ce jeu …_

_Passez une bonne semaine !_

_xxx _

_Bichette_


	16. Chapter 16 : Dancing Choose

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hum, hum, hum … *tousse discrètement*_

_Euh, … hey everyone !_

_Plus de 430 reviews ! Je suis comblée ! Merci à vous, merci aux nouvelles lectrices (lecteurs?) et à toutes les personnes qui me lisent depuis le début._

_Merci aux pipelettes foldingottes (Helvin, Renesmée, Pimprenelle, Envy, Gio, Marmotton, Morgan, Gogom) ainsi qu'à Effexor et Mariefandetwilight. Pourquoi ? Et bien pour tout ! _

_**twilight-alice-jasper**__** :**__ J'espère que ton bac de français s'est bien passé, malgré le fait que tu aies joué avec le feu en lisant l'intégralité de ma fic un jour avant de passer ton examen. Il va bien se passer quelque chose entre Alice et Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu au programme. Ce sera d'ailleurs amorcé dans ce chapitre._

_**Macha :**__ Merci pour ta gentille review. Elle m'a beaucoup plu. Je me fiche complètement que les gens fassent de la grande littérature dans leur review, l'important, c'est d'avoir laissé une marque de son passage. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la musique que j'écoute ! Et j'espère que tu n'as rien oublié de marquer dans ton message ! _

_**KristenStewartFans**__** : **__Tu demandais un POV d'Edward dans ce chapitre. Et bien, je sens que tu vas être contente ! Et __**Alicia**__ aussi par la même occasion !_

_**Lisa : **__Mon chou ! Encore bravo, tu as réussi à poster une review ! Je suis trop fière de toi, mon illustratrice préférée ! La biche que tu m'as faîte trop à présent sur le mur de ma chambre. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à revenir dans la classe pour récupérer ta grenouille après le pic - nic. … Zut._

_**Lya-Mae**__ : Ça y est ! Tu l'as ton nouveau chapitre ! Pas besoin de me harceler sur FB ! Rhaaa !_

_Ceci est un chapitre entièrement du point de vue d'Edward ! J'ai voulu tester la chose !_

_Bon, je crois que je vous ai assez fait patienter._

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Dancing Choose**

* * *

Dancing Choose– TV On Radio

POV Edward

Courir m'était vital. Essentiel. Une échappatoire à tout ce qui m'agaçait, me peinait, me tourmenter. De déconnecter de la réalité et ne sentir que le vent sur mon visage. Mon souffle gardait son rythme, se calquant sur celui de mes foulées. Je clignais des yeux, des gouttes d'eau y pénétrant parfois. L'averse n'était plus qu'un fin nuage, le ciel grondant faiblement. Vivement que je rentre, singeais-je. Mais à peine eus-je formulé cette pensée que le chemin menant à la maison apparu sur la route, comme par magie.

Gravissant les marches du perron, j'ouvris silencieusement la porte d'entrée. Comme à son habitude, ma mère était endormie sur l'un des divans du salon, le feu de la cheminée crépitant doucement à ses côtés.

Esmé trop, beaucoup trop. La villa de Jude Law lui demandait énormément de temps et d'énergie. Rajoutant une couverture sur le dos de ma mère, je me rendais à la cuisine. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi et je n'avais toujours pas mangé depuis ce matin. Le vide dans mon estomac commençait à se faire sentir. Je me préparais un rapide sandwich froid et m'asseyait sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir.

Nous n'avions pas de domestiques, contrairement à la plupart des familles du lycée. Mes parents, l'un comme l'autre, détestaient cela. Dépendre de quelqu'un. Bien que possédant des revenus importants, ils préféraient se comporter comme – si je puis dire – des gens normaux. Pas de cuisinier, pas de jardinier, pas de femme de ménage. Carlisle passait la tondeuse, Esmé s'occupait des repas, Alice et moi rangions et nettoyions nos chambres respectives. Enfin, quand il n'était plus possible de poser le pied par terre sans marcher sur un cd dans mon cas et sortir de la chambre de ma sœur sans se retrouver avec des paillettes coincées sous les ongles des orteils.

Je montais à pas de loup l'escalier menant à l'étage. Mon père était encore à l'hôpital et ce, pendant encore un bon bout de temps. J'entendis le bruit de la machine à coudre fonctionner dans la chambre de ma sœur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demandais-je en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Alice se retourna à mon appel, pivotant sur son siège.

– Il nous faut un nouvel habit de juge pour l'une des pièces de théâtre, expliqua-t-elle en désignant la robe noire.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avec ta machine de l'internat ? Tu es en week-end, profites-en pour te reposer…

– Celle-ci est mieux. Le maniement est plus facile.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dois absolument … Non, laisse tomber. Hé attends, c'est ma lampe de bureau ?

– Oui, effectivement. L'éclairage est plus fort que celui de la mienne, fit Alice le plus naturellement du monde.

– Rends-la moi. Tu n'as qu'à changer d'ampoule.

– Non, je n'ai pas le temps.

– Pas le temps pour ça, mais le temps pour aller chercher cette lampe dans ma chambre, raillais-je.

– De toute façon, je suis trop petite pour atteindre la boîte à ampoule dans le placard.

Ah, là, elle n'avait pas tort.

– Je m'en fiche, redonne-la moi.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non, fit-elle, ses lèvres tremblotantes, ses yeux larmoyants.

– Si.

– Allez ! m'implora-t-elle.

Je commençais à sentir ma détermination me quitter.

– Alice, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de lutter contre toi quand tu fais cette tête-là.

– Alors ne lutte pas ! C'est contre-nature ! Je te bats toujours à ce jeu !

– Très bien, comme tu veux …

– J'ai gagné ! déclara-t-elle, triomphante. C'est qui la meilleure, c'est qui la meilleure ? Hein ? Hein ? C'est qui la meilleure, j'ai pas entendu ? chanta-t-elle en tendant exagérément l'oreille dans ma direction.

– Alice, grognais-je d'une voix menaçante.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu retrouveras ta lampe à sa place ce soir. Et je n'exige même pas de rançon, finit-elle en retournant à son ouvrage.

Saleté de lutin.

– Et toi, que fais-tu avec ton sweat à la main ?

Je ne me souvenais même plus que je le serrais fermement.

– Oh. Euh, Bella me l'a redonné.

– Tu l'as vue un samedi ? s'enquit Alice, une étincelle illuminant ses yeux noirs.

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de discuter de cela avec ma sœur jumelle. Normalement, nous nous disions tout. Enfin presque.

– Je suis allé courir, nous nous sommes croisés et elle m'a gentiment proposer de passer chez elle pour le récupérer. Voilà. Et maintenant, je vais prendre une douche, concluais-je en tournant les talons, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'Alice ne poursuive pas sur ce sujet.

– Tu l'as rencontrée où ?

Et merde …

– A la plage. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser …

– Edward ?

– Quoi ? marmonnais-je en rouvrant la porte que je m'apprêtais à fermer.

– Tu peux aller me chercher une ampoule ? me supplia Alice.

Je ricanais en claquant la porte.

Ouvrant le placard, je tirais la boîte à ampoule.

* * *

Six heures.

Je me raclais la gorge et passais pour la énième fois depuis que je m'étais levé les doigts dans les cheveux. Soufflant sur mes mains pour les réchauffer, je ne parvins qu'à faire sortir un petit nuage éphémère de buée. Je toquais trois petits coups discrets à la porte de la main des Swan. J'attendis un peu avant de recevoir un quelconque signe de vie. Je savais néanmoins qu'il y avait du monde dans la maison : les lumières étaient allumées et un match de baseball se reflétait sur les vitres des fenêtres du salon. Au bout d'une grosse minute, la porte s'ouvrit.

– Ouais ? demanda Charlie Swan.

Okay …

– Bonsoir Chef Swan. Je viens chercher votre fille.

– T'es un ami de Bella, hein ?

– Oui, c'est exact.

– Tu … tu t'appelles Edwin, non ?

– Edward, monsieur.

– C'est ça. Viens, entre. Il gèle dehors.

– Merci.

Essuyant mes pieds sur le paillasson, je pénétrais dans la maison tandis que Charlie allait s'affaler dans son canapé, une bouteille de bière à la main posée sur l'accoudoir, les pieds posés sur la table basse en bois du salon.

Etrange contraste avec ma nervosité apparente.

J'entendis alors des tiroirs se fermer précipitamment, des lumières s'éteindre, des portes se claquer. Puis Bella dévala l'escalier, un peu essoufflée.

Voyez-vous, on a souvent dans les films cette scène typique précédent le rendez-vous où la fille descend les escaliers, resplendissante dans sa toilette, face au garçon qui l'attend, ébahi devant cette beauté, cette apparition d'un ange ou d'une déesse, posant délicatement son pied, comme au ralenti son pied sur chacune des marches. Evidemment, ces deux personnes finissaient ensemble à la fin du film. Scénario classique.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours trouvé ce genre de scènes niaises, trop « guimauves », et pas du tout réalistes. Force était de croire qu'il fallait revoir mon jugement. Bien sûr, Bella ne portait pas une robe de soirée ou des escarpins vertigineux. Non. Mais même habillée d'une sorte de blouse bleu clair, d'un fin gilet gris, d'un jean bleu et chaussée de Converses, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Son charme naturel faisait le reste. Sa chevelure d'acajou tombait sur sa poitrine, les pointes faisant comme des boucles douces. Ses yeux chocolats s'ancrèrent dans les miens avant que ses joues ne prennent une délicate teinte rosée. Elle ramena une de ses mèches rapidement derrière son oreille en descendant lentement la dernièrement marche de l'escalier.

J'avalais rapidement et difficilement ma salive. Etrangement, je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti cette multitude d'émotions et de sentiments avec Kate. Tout était si nouveau, si … étrange.

Kate … J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Je grimaçais intérieurement.

– Salut, fis-je dans un souffle.

Bella me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Ayant eu un entraînement de basket ce midi, je n'avais pu la voir au déjeuner. Cela faisait maintenant un jour que je ne l'avais pas vue, même si nous nous étions retrouvés mardi après les cours à la bibliothèque. Bella avait parue … plus à l'aise en ma présence, ce qui me réjouis fortement.

– Salut, me répondit-elle alors en se plantant devant moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger dans ses yeux sans fond, véritables gouffres de chocolat. Bella était une friandise à elle seule. Douce, sucrée, agréable, désirable …

– Ahem, toussa quelqu'un.

Charlie s'était levé du canapé sans faire de bruit pour venir se poster à nos côtés. Ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et il nous regardait d'un air suspicieux.

– Alors comme ça vous allez au cinéma …

– Oui, Chef Swan, répétais-je pour la seconde et dernière fois, je l'espérais.

Bella lança un regard réprobateur à son père.

– Où donc ?

– Port Angeles. Nous irons peut-être manger un morceau après la séance, si vous ni voyez aucun inconvénient bien sûr, le prévins-je tout de suite, ne voulant pas le mettre devant le fait accompli, surtout si je désirais réinviter Bella à sortir par la suite.

– Et vous y allez comme ça ? Entre amis ?

– Tout à fait monsieur.

Charlie ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse.

– Juste entre amis ? insista-t-il.

– Papa ! lui reprocha Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bon, bon. Très bien, allez-y. Ne rentrez pas trop tard. Bella, je veux que tu sois à la maison pour dix heures et demi, dernier délai. Demain est un jour d'école, rappela-t-il.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Chef Swan.

– Quant à _toi_ mon garçon, garde tes mains dans tes poches …

– Papa ! s'indigna une fois de plus Bella.

Mais il imaginait quoi là ?

– Euh, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, je vous le promets.

Sur ce, Bella m'attrapa par la main et me tira à l'extérieur de la maison, claquant presque la porte au nez de son père. Je lui ouvrais la portière pour qu'elle s'installe sur le siège passager de ma voiture puis allais m'asseoir au volant de ma Volvo. Bella lançait des coups d'oeil furieux à un Charlie qui nous observait par la fenêtre du salon, le rideau relevé.

– Ton père n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, plaisantais-je.

Bella se tourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard, l'air peu amène.

– Charlie est lourd…

– Mais Charlie est ton père. Et il agit comme tous les pères le font lorsque leur fille grandit, la contrais-je.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de cela ? s'énerva-t-elle soudainement.

Lui répondre aurait impliqué lui expliquer toute l'étendue du problème. Lui expliquer que j'avais vu tant de pères de famille avoir cette attitude à mon égard quand je venais chercher leur fille pour sortir le soir. Un scénario maintes et maintes fois répété, mais presque jamais avec les mêmes personnes. Telle était la règle que je m'étais imposé. La seule exception avait été Lauren. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Peut-être au début une volonté de préserver les clubs sportifs qui manquaient cruellement de financements et de subventions. Puis, l'engrenage s'était mis en place. Lauren avait été à ce jour la première et la dernière personne que j'avais invitée à sortir. Tout cela dans le but d'oublier Kate et de lui « faire payer » en quelque sorte.

Voilà pourquoi je ne répondis pas à Bella. A la pensée de Kate, ma mâchoire se contracta, mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le volant et je démarrai la voiture, restée à l'arrêt. Bella me regardait intensément à présent, ses grands yeux mêlant frustration et incompréhension. Je discernais même dans ses prunelles chocolat une once de tristesse.

– Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, la tête tournée du côté de la vitre, le paysage défilant derrière.

Je soupirais. Elle n'y était pour rien.

– J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Non. C'est juste … que ce que tu as dit m'a rappelé un souvenir pas très agréable.

– Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit-elle d'une vois douce alors que je tournais au carrefour pour m'engager sur la quatre voies.

Je n'étais définitivement pas prêt pour lui parler de Kate. Cela allait bientôt faire un an que nous étions séparés, où plutôt un an que j'avais découvert la vérité, puisque apparemment, nous n'avions jamais été un couple. Enfin, pour elle. Je n'étais qu'un « accessoire » pour Kate, quelqu'un avec qui se montrer.

– Pas vraiment, répondis-je.

Bella n'insista pas. Je lui en fus reconnaissant.

– Parle-moi un peu de toi ? me lançais, l'ambiance s'étant considérablement alourdie.

– Que veux-tu savoir ? Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante tu sais, fit-elle avec un air sarcastique, fixant ses mains.

– Et bien … tout. Disons, qu'en temps qu'amis, il serait regrettable de ne connaître aucun aspect de ta vie, expliquais-je en lui lançant un sourire.

– Tu sais déjà tout ce qui figure sur mon passeport, Edward.

– Non, la coupais-je. Pas tout.

Bella haussa les sourcils.

– Ton nom entier, déclarais-je.

– Isabella Marie Swan, soupira-t-elle. Ne te moque pas : Marie était le prénom de ma grand-mère.

– Je ne me moque pas du tout ! me défendais-je. Je trouve cela très joli, ajoutais-je, provoquant ainsi les rougissements de Bella.

– Et ne t'avise jamais de m'appeler par mon nom entier, je déteste ça. Et toi ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Ton nom entier ?

– Edward Anthony Cullen, dis-je, le regard rivé sur la route.

– Anthony ? s'étonna Bella.

– Esmé, ma mère, a perdu son premier enfant en faisant une fausse couche. Ça peut arriver lors de la première grossesse. Alors, on m'a attribué en second prénom celui de mon frère à ma naissance, trois ans plus tard.

– Oh, je suis désolée.

– Ce n'est rien. Ma mère s'en est remise depuis. Et la tienne, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Renée. Mes parents sont divorcés. Elle vit avec Phil maintenant…

– Et tu l'aimes bien ? tentais-je en lui jetant un regard en biais.

– Il est sympa. Un peu jeune mais agréable.

– Des frères et sœurs ?

– Aucun, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Une passion à part le sport ?

– Hum, la musique, répondis-je après quelques instants de réflexion.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, la musique.

Bella ne parut étrangement pas surprise de cette réponse. Pour la plupart des personnes, concilier musique et sport dans la vie était impossible.

– Et vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu joueras au Wintry Show ?

– Ah non ! Même sous la torture, je ne dirais rien ! me moquais-je en me garant sur le parking.

Enfin, ça dépendait de quelle torture il s'agissait …

Sortant par la portière, j'allais ouvrir celle de Bella galamment.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que cela doit rester secret jusqu'au spectacle.

En réalité, elle plus que tout le monde ne devait savoir ce que je préparais …

Fermant la voiture à clé, nous nous dirigeâmes sur le trottoir, direction le cinéma de Port Angeles. Bon nombre de gens se promenaient ou sortaient tout juste du travail à cette heure-ci. Je ne lâchais pas Bella d'une semelle, malgré la foule. Thanksgiving approchait et on commençait déjà à faire ses achats pour ce jour. Les vitrines illuminaient les rues, les piétons s'amassant devant. L'air froid me faisant souffler de petits nuages de buée. J'avais une terrible envie de prendre la petite main de Bella …

_Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

_Imbécile ! Ils sont supposés être amis !_

_Il veut bien plus que de l'amitié, non ?_

_T'es drôle toi ! En pleine rue !_

_La ferme, _marmonnais-je.

Bella se retourna vers moi, surprise.

– Qu'as-tu dis ?

– Hein ? Euh non, rien, bafouillais-je, réalisant subitement que je venais de parler à voix haute.

Crétin, crétin, crétin …

Nous entrâmes dans le hall du cinéma. Par chance, les spectateurs étaient peu nombreux. Bella regardait d'un air intéressé les affiches présentant les films projetés en cette période.

– Que veux-tu voir ? lui murmurais-je à l'oreille alors que je me rapprochais d'elle.

Je la vis frissonner légèrement et fermer les paupières. Avait-elle froid ? m'inquiétais-je subitement.

– Et bien, à cette heure-ci, nous avons le choix entre _Dead Room_, _La Correspondance : deux cœurs dans une enveloppe_, _La Cinquième Guerre de Mars_ et _Les Six Pendules_, énonça-t-elle. _Les Six Pendules _me tente bien.

– Ça parle de quoi ? demandais-je suspicieusement, peu désireux de tomber sur un film dégoulinant d'amour à l'eau de rose mêlé à de la guimauve bien collante.

– L'histoire se déroule dans le Londres de l'époque Victorienne. Six pendules d'une rare beauté et d'une valeur inestimable sont cachées dans la ville depuis des siècles. Un richissime baron enlève une jeune lady qui ne s'avère être que la fiancée du chef d'un gang de voleurs. Et si le voleur en question veut récupérer sa demoiselle, il doit donner comme rançon les six pendules qu'il aura dérobées lui et sa bande. Bref, tu vois l'intrigue ?

– Je vois, et je dois dire que ça me plaît bien, souriais-je.

De toute façon, je m'en fichais un peu. L'important était que je sois avec Bella.

Posant discrètement ma main dans son dos, je la poussais doucement vers la caisse. La vendeuse nous dévisagea d'un drôle d'air lorsque je lui demandais deux places. Elle s'imaginait quoi au juste ? Bella parut s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle m'adressa un regard interrogateur auquel je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules – ce qui l'a fit rire.

Elle insista pour payer sa place. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Mais je ne me laissais pas faire, même quand elle me fit une de ces moues …

_Bordel, Bella, arrête de faire ça,_ avais-je envie de lui dire. _Je ne résiste pas à Alice, mais alors avec toi …_

Mon regard déviait dangereusement sur sa délicieuse bouche qui se tordait.

– Tu veux du pop-corn ? demandais-je alors pour changer de sujet.

Bella hocha timidement la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui propose cela. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'elle ne sortait pas beaucoup …

– Je n'avais pas énormément d'amis à Phoenix, avoua-t-elle quand je lui posais la question.

Attendant que les portes de la salle ne s'ouvrent, j'avais encore quelques précieux instants pour l'interroger. Je m'étonnais de cette réponse.

– Comment une fille aussi gentille, douce, intelligente et attentionnée que toi ne peut-elle pas avoir un nombre incalculable d'amis ? la questionnais-je.

Les joues de Bella se mirent à rougir de plus belle. Je crains d'en avoir trop dit, d'avoir été trop enflammé dans mon discours. Comme je l'avais déjà fait quand elle était embarrassée par une de mes interrogations, je glissais un doigt sous son menton qu'elle avait baissé. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent une fois de plus dans les siens. S'en détacher était difficile.

– Ahem, fit une vieille dame derrière, nous regardant d'un air courroucé, attendant que l'on avance, les portes s'étant ouvertes.

Nous nous installâmes au milieu de la salle, sans toutefois être cernés de chaque côté par d'autres spectateurs. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos manteaux et patientâmes jusqu'aux bandes annonces en mangeant du pop-corn.

– Tu crois que Jasper aime bien Alice ? me dit soudainement Bella en prenant une nouvelle poignée dans le pot en carton.

– Euh … balbutiais-je, un peu abasourdi par cette question. Je ne sais pas … Peut-être, oui. Il parle quelques fois d'elle. Pourquoi ?

– Oh non, pour rien, répondit Bella avec un petit sourire satisfait au lèvres.

Je lui pris le pot des mains. Dès qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur, je voulais être au courant.

– Bella, l'avertis-je. Dis-moi ce qui se passe …

– Et bien, il se pourrait qu'Alice aime … plus que bien Jasper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, marmonna-t-elle timidement. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais étrangement, Alice n'ose pas discuter avec lui alors …

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

– Quoi ?

– Chut ! chuchota-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres alors que la salle s'assombrissait et l'écran s'allumait. Ça commence …

_(Ndlr: __**STOP**__! Playlist adéquate s'il-vous plaît.)_

_Wake With Me__ – Geographer ft. __Kacey Johansing_

Je remarquais que son index restait un peu plus longtemps que la normal sous ma bouche et que Bella la fixa pendant une ou deux secondes. Se pourrait-il que … Oh, non, sûrement pas elle. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Bella s'était calée dans son siège, et avait ramené ses longs cheveux devant son visage, comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je m'étonnais de la voir aussi « tactile » avec moi. Et ça me plaisait. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop. J'aimais ces moments de spontanéité incontrôlée, comme lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué être ravie par – selon elle – mon changement d'attitude. Avais-je changé pour elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Inconsciemment peut-être. Mais aucune décision n'avait été réellement prise.

Regarder un film avec Bella était … intéressant. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, absorbée par ce qui se déroulait, elle paraissait complètement oublieuse du reste. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, comme si elle retenait son souffle. Le film en lui-même captivait mon attention par son intrigue bien ficelée. Je pouffais doucement lorsque Bella sursauta. Une horde des sbires d'un antiquaire munis de revolver venait de faire irruption dans le quartier général des voleurs. Bella détacha son regard de l'écran deux secondes pendant lesquelles elle en profita pour me balancer un pop-corn à la figure.

Discrètement et timidement, car craignant une rebuffade de sa part, je glissais un bras derrière les épaules de Bella. Celle-ci ne parut pas s'en soucier, soit parce qu'elle était complètement prise par l'action, ou bien parce qu'elle acceptait complètement mon geste. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais heureux.

Etais-je allé au cinéma avec Kate ? Oui. Mais jamais tous les deux. Jamais _que_ tous les deux. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec nous, pour nous voir, nous observer et commenter nos faits et gestes par la même occasion. Sortir sans avoir à se soucier du regard des autres était nouveau pour moi.

Alors qu'à l'écran, un des voleurs était en train de se faire torturer – avec les instruments de l'époque, bien sûr – par une bande rivale, désirant savoir où se cachaient certaines pendules, Bella détourna brusquement la tête de l'écran et alla enfouir son visage dans mon épaule droite, fermant les yeux et gémissant doucement. Je m'étonnais. Je ne pensais pas que … enfin, que Bella me fasse autant confiance. Son geste soudain alluma en moi une bouffée d'espoir. Savourant ce moment, je déplaçais ma main gauche et lui caressais doucement les cheveux. Je posais délicatement mon front sur le sommet de son crâne et humais discrètement son parfum. Fraise. Un pur délice. Je soufflais subtilement.

– Ça va mieux ? murmurais-je après quelques instants.

– Hum, c'était dégoûtant, grogna à voix basse Bella en enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans cou, accélérant ainsi les battements de mon cœur. Je déteste le sang, expliqua-t-elle en relevant son visage vers moi.

Elle reprit sa place initiale pour suivre l'histoire mais resta tout de même comme appuyée sur mon épaule, ce qui me ravit au plus haut point.

Alors que je plongeais la main dans le pot en carton dans l'espoir d'en ressortir une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn, je rencontrais la main de Bella, qui sans s'en rendre compte, avait exécuté le même geste. Nos deux mains fouillaient le pot à la recherche de friandise mais ne sentaient que du vide. Bella ne parut pas s'en apercevoir au début, regardant l'écran avec intensité. Soudainement, nos mains se rencontrèrent et s'attrapèrent, sans que nous ayons commandé quoique ce soit. Bella détacha ses yeux du film, et se tourna vers moi, une question muette dans les yeux. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais souhaité lâcher sa petite main.

Cliché n'est-ce pas ? Scène se déroulant dans une salle de cinéma et où le héros prenait dans le noir la main de la jeune fille l'accompagnant.

Alors, nos doigts toujours entrelacés, je sortais ma main du pot, et celle de Bella par la même occasion, et les posaient sur l'accoudoir rouge au milieu de nous d'eux. Bella me dévisageait toujours, ses lèvres entrouvertes, regardant nos mains serrées puis mes yeux, comme si elle essayait de comprendre la raison de mon geste. Si elle savait … Alors je donnais une petite pression à sa main et lui souriait, sourire confiant qui se voulait également rassurant, comme si je voulais lui dire silencieusement : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais de mon plein gré. »

Bella à moitié appuyée sur mon torse, nous deux, main dans la main, avions nous réellement l'air de deux amis qui vont au cinéma comme le font tous les amis « normaux » ? Pas vraiment. Mais j'étais bien, terriblement bien.

Bella tourna alors la tête vers moi et m'adressa alors un petit sourire. Nos deux visages étaient près, dangereusement trop près l'un de l'autre. Je sentais presque le souffle de sa respiration effleurer mon visage. Bella ne prêtait plus aucune attention à l'écran. Ses paupières clignèrent et je me perdais dans les méandres de ses yeux. Mon regard dériva sur ses lèvres, ses si tentantes lèvres. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Bella en faisait de même.

Ses lèvres …

Ses yeux …

Ses lèvres …

Ses yeux …

Et je me rapprochais tout doucement, presque imperceptiblement de son doux visage, mes lèvres effaçaient peu à peu les quelques centimètres qu'il y avait avec les siennes, ma respiration comme celle de Bella s'accélérant. Aucun de nous ne bougeait, comme figé par l'instant présent. Son odeur de freesia et de lavande emplissait ma tête.

Enfin. Enfin, ce moment tant espéré allait arriver. Je crois qu'inconsciemment dès le premier jour où je l'avais vue, j'avais désiré toucher ses lèvres des miennes. J'étais presque qu'à même de les effleurer. L'embrasser …

– Ahem, fit une voix grinçante. Le film est fini et j'aimerai bien passer.

Les lumières dans la salle s'étaient rallumées tandis que le générique de fin défilait sous l'écran. La vieille dame, tapant du pied comme énervée, nous regardait, les lèvres pincées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs réprobateurs.

_Je lui ferais avaler son sac à main moi !_

* * *

_Ahaaaaaaaaah !_

_Hé non ! Je ne les ferais pas s'embrasser dans cette salle de cinéma. Ça y était presque pourtant ! Mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_Bon, je le répète, Charlie est un père qui s'inquiète pour sa fille car il voit qu'elle grandit et que des garçons commencent à entrer dans sa vie (enfin, un garçon en particulier …)_

_Les noms des films sont totalement inventés, n'allez pas chercher sur Google pour voir s'ils existent. _

_Et qui ne désire pas tuer cette grand-mère ! *lève le poing au ciel*_

_**Helvin :**__ Jude, c'était pour toi !_

_Bon alors, le jeux qui va suivre est un peu spécial puisqu'il a été créé par Alice-57 quand elle était dans le train. Car selon elle, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur elle, via internet. Rhaaa, non mais je vous jure ! Bref, elle m'a fait part de son petit délire et j'ai décidé de remplacer mon jeu par le sien (j'ai juste revu deux-trois trucs). C'est parti les amis !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Vous rendez visite à une amie habitant assez loin et, dans une prise de conscience écologique, vous décidez de prendre le train. Vous arrivez tranquillement à la gare quand vous entendez une annonce signalant que votre train va bientôt partir. Sans prendre le temps d'acheter un billet vous courrez attraper votre train. Oh bonheur, vous y parvenez ! Alors que vous prenez un repos bien mérité après cette course contre la montre, vous entendez l'habituel "Contrôle des billets". A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous apercevez :_

_– Un homme, type armoire à glace avec un air effrayant et un regard de tueur envers quiconque n'a pas composté son billet. Prise de panique, vous courrez pour essayer d'échapper au contrôleur. Commence alors une course poursuite mais vous n'allez pas très loin car vous tombez sur une valise et vous explosez le nez au sol sous le rire de toutes les personnes présentes. Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

_– Abraham, le grand-père Simpson, vieux, bedonnant et traînant des pieds par terre. Vous ignoriez qu'il était contrôleur de train. N'ayant pas de billet, il vous colle une amende assez salée. Lorsque vous sortez votre portefeuille bon gré mal gré, il vous regarde d'un air pervers et vous dit: "Vous pouvez payer en nature sinon !". __Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen, dieu vivant sur terre, vous demande votre billet avec une voix douce. Bouche bée devant une telle perfection, vous expliquez votre problème. Avec un sourire en coin à tomber par terre, il dit alors: "Une jolie fille comme vous ne mérite pas de payer le train mais de se le faire payer. Mais je vous donne quand même ceci." Et il vous tend un papier avec son numéro inscrit dessus avant de partir avec un clin d'oeil. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'accepter ce papier. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément se faire contrôler par les deux (le rêve quoi !) ..._

_Je précise que les toilettes du train sont libres, juste au cas où …_

_Donc un grand bravo à Alice-57 pour le jeu ! Si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_

_Passez une bonne semaine !_

_PS : Eclipse, c'est pour bientôt !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	17. Chapter 17 : Misunderstood Love

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! __Plus de 475 reviews ! Vous me comblez ! Merci à vous pour votre soutien ! .Merci également aux personnes qui m'écrivent leurs délires dans leurs messages._

_Merci à toutes les pipelettes foldingottes du site et plus particulièrement à Envy et Marmotton qui ont récupéré leur retard, à Mariefandetwilight et à Effexor (Toi, tu as des sacrées fans sur le site !) ! _

_J'ai été étonnée de voir à quel point certaines d'entre vous avaient des envies de meurtres à l'égard de cette grand-mère ! J'ai lu plusieurs trucs : _

– _lui enfoncer le pot de pop-corn sur la tête_

– _la pousser dans les escaliers_

– _courir après la vieille munie d'un radiateur en criant « Canicule surprise ! »_

– _lui balancer son sac à la figure_

– _la frapper tout simplement_

– _la tuer_

– _lui faire bouffer son sac_

_Saviez-vous que la violence ne résolvait rien ? Nan, je rigole ! Quelle vieille pie celle-là !_

_Et je le répète : non, le film « Les Six Pendules » n'existent pas ! _

_Allez hop ! Chapitre du point de vue de Bella._

_Good Reading & Enjoy_

_Bichette_

_PS : Bonnes noces de Cuir à Pimprenelle ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Misunderstood Love**

* * *

Misunderstood Love – Rococo

Avais-je déjà eu des envies de meurtres à l'égard de quelqu'un ? Non, jamais. Même pas à Lauren.

En revanche, pour ce qui était de cette vieille dame, mes sentiments étaient tout autres. Avait-elle déjà été jeune ? Ou était-ce la nostalgie d'une époque à présent révolue de sa vie qui la rendait si acariâtre ?

Quoiqu'il en soit Edward lui lança un regard noir, la bouche pincée. Nous nous levâmes prestement et toujours sans lâcher ma main, Edward m'entraîna à l'extérieur du cinéma, en poussant avec violence les portes à battements de l'établissement. Marchant un peu, toujours sans rien dire, nous nous assîmes sur un banc de béton, adossé contre la devanture d'un bar.

– J'allais lui faire bouffer son sac à main, lâchâmes-nous simultanément.

Nous regardant un court instant, nous éclatâmes de rire. C'était bon de plaisanter avec Edward. Simple, facile, naturel.

– Je crois qu'on a du lui faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais elle a une dent contre nous. Autrement, ce n'est pas possible. On est persécutés, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air effaré.

Je ricanais, puis frissonnais, ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer. Gardant toujours sa main dans la mienne, il m'emmena dans les petites rues commerçantes de Port Angeles, décrétant qu'il était grand temps d'aller manger, ce qui me permettrait par la même occasion de me réchauffer. J'aurais très bien pu rester assise avec lui sur ce banc des heures durant, mais le froid de novembre en avait décidé autrement.

Nous atterrîmes finalement dans un petit restaurant italien, niché au fond du vieille impasse. Edward poussa la porte puis s'effaça, me laissant entrer. La clochette fixée à l'embrasure carillonnait pour annoncer notre arrivée. Une femme brune se précipita pour nous accueillir, non sans avoir soupiré un à peine audible « Hmpf » en voyant Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pincer les lèvres. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Edward, quant à lui, arborait un foutu sourire en coin.

Nous nous installâmes dans ce qui était une sorte d'alcôve de pierre. Des bougies brûlaient au centre de la table, entourant une rose rouge en tissus reposant dans un fin vase ciselé. Des napperons de dentelle blanche avaient été positionnés devant chaque place, en guise de set de table.

Mouais.

Des guirlandes de lanternes couraient sur toute la salle, créant ainsi une ambiance chaleureuse et intimiste. Une collection d'objets hétéroclites trônait dans chaque recoin possible, allant de la boule à neige de Moscou au raton laveur empaillé. Aucune des chaises n'était semblable à une autre, tout comme les verres ou les serviettes de tables. Des tapis de diverses couleurs et formes avaient été étalés sur le vieux parquet de bois sombre grinçant. Au plafond aux poutres apparentes pendaient des lustres de toutes tailles, agrémentés de pampilles.

Une des façades du restaurant donnait sur le remblai de Port Angeles. Le vent secouait doucement la mer, produisant ainsi des vagues sombres. La surface de l'eau reflétait la lune croissante, lumineuse dans le ciel noir.

Les conversations étaient enjouées mais toutefois comme feutrées, par les alcôves. La majorité des convives étaient des couples, de tous âges cependant. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, qui me regardait lui aussi, puis détournait rapidement la tête, rougissante.

Les menus furent apportés par un autre jeune fille du nom de Christie – d'après ce que son badge indiquait. Je la vis tirer sur son débardeur avant d'arriver à notre table. Elle espérait quoi au juste ?

– Bonsoir à vous, je suis Christie et je vais m'occuper de vous pour ce dîner.

Sans blague, elle était là pour nous vendre des tongs …

Je secouais légèrement la tête, blasée par ce comportement. Edward dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il pinça les lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de rire. Puis la serveuse repartit, nous laissant ainsi le temps pour choisir notre commande. Je ne cessais de fixer mon menu, refusant de croiser le regard d'Edward. Je parcourais les écritures comme si ma vie dépendait du prix de la sauce au pesto.

– Que prends-tu ? s'enquit Edward, affable. Des spaghettis ?

– Ah non. C'est la galère à manger, expliquais-je en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réticence. Je me contenterais de raviolis aux champignons. Et toi ?

– Un risotto de poulet à la milanaise. Avec du Coca, précisa-t-il à la serveuse qui était subitement revenue dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

– Ce sera tout ? insista-t-elle inutilement.

– Oui, marmonnais-je en refermant le menu.

– Désirez-vous autre chose avec cela ? demanda-t-elle en fixant toujours Edward.

Bon sang ! Elle était bouchée ou quoi ? Je venais clairement de le lui annoncer ! J'étais sidérée par tant de stupidité.

– Mon amie vient de vous le dire, intervint Edward d'un ton sec. Donc_, non_, nous le voulons rien d'autre avec cela.

La serveuse fit une petite moue dépitée, puis partit rien dire, non sans m'avoir arracher d'un geste brusque le menu des mains.

– Non mais tu l'as vue ? chuchotais-je à voix basse après avoir attendu qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée de notre table.

– Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait, moi ? m'énervais-je.

– Rien, c'est bien ça le truc. En fait, c'est juste de la …

– Edward ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me tournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le visage d'Emmett se décomposa soudainement en me découvrant.

– … Bella ? balbutia-t-il tandis que Rosalie arrivait à ses côtés.

Et merde. Il allait nous faire une scène. Rosalie écarquilla les yeux en nous voyant puis m'adressa un petit sourire.

– Rosalie, Emmett, les salua Edward.

– Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _lui_, s'interloqua Emmett, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'Edward venait dire.

– Nous dînons, répondis-je, espérant qu'il en reste là.

Mais c'était mal connaître Emmett.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que vous dînez _ensemble _? appuya-t-il.

– Parce qu'il est l'heure de manger et parce que nous avions faim.

– Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus à Port Angeles ?

– Je te retourne la question, cher cousin, éludais-je, commençant à m'énerver.

– C'est simple. Parce qu'on est un couple et que nous avions envie d'aller au restaurant, expliqua-t-il en rougissant un peu, tandis que Rosalie avait une petite moue attendrie sur le visage. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je soupirais, tapant des doigts sur la nappe.

– Parce qu'on est allés voir un film.

Emmett s'étouffa avec son gressin qu'il avait commencé à manger à notre table.

– QUOI ? s'interloqua-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

– Chut Emmett, t'es pas seul ici, lui rappela Rosalie.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous venus _ensemble _?

Je jetais un regard affolé à Edward qui fit de même. Est-ce qu'Emmett pourrait comprendre ce que nous étions à présent sans en faire tout un plat ? Notre relation pouvait paraître tellement incongrue aux yeux de tous … Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, Edward prit la parole, à mon plus grand étonnement.

– Bella et moi sommes allés voir un film entre amis.

Emmett brisa carrément le gressin qu'il tenait dans sa main et qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner dans sa bouche. Les miettes se répandirent sur la nappe rouge bordeau.

– PARDON ? s'étrangla Emmett en posant brusquement les mains sur la table, s'attirant ainsi les regards réprobateurs de certaines personnes dans la salle.

– Emmett ! souffla Rose, énervé par le comportement de son copain.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir d'elle Cullen ? Encore une énième fille que tu jetteras comme un mouchoir…

– Edward ne cherche absolument pas à profiter de moi ! assurais-je.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches uniquement à voir le mal en moi ? C'est bon, je vais au cinéma avec ta cousine, et tout de suite, ça veut dire que je cherche à la manipuler, c'est ça ? s'énerva Edward. J'ai changé, ok ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton esprit reste aussi étriqué …

– Edward ! m'outrais-je en l'entendant parler sur ce ton.

– Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne pas faire avec Bella ce que tu as fait avec toutes les autres filles avant elle ? Depuis quand tu n'as pas d'idées derrière la tête quand tu es en leur compagnie ? Tu profites tout le temps de la faiblesse des filles …

– Je ne suis pas faible ! protestais-je énergiquement. Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour juger les gens ainsi ? Edward a changé, il te l'a dit !

– Bella, comprends un peu que voir Edward changer du jour au lendemain sans tenir compte de ce qu'il a fait antérieurement, c'est un peu dur, remarqua Rosalie.

– Je n'ai aucune idée malsaine envers ta cousine, McCarthy ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me faire la morale ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir avec une fille et agir comme un gars normal sans que quelqu'un me le reproche ? Comment veux-tu que je corrige toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites si on ne cesse de me les rappeler constamment ?

– Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça comme ça ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna Edward, comme s'il savait très bien de quoi Emmett voulait parler mais qu'il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il lui remémore.

– Ah oui ! Le premier jour où Bella t'a bousculé, tu lui as jeté un de ces regards et tu n'as rien reproché à Lauren. Où comme la fois où tu l'as insultée dans le hall après le concours alors qu'elle ne t'avait rien fait ! Toutes les fois où Lauren l'a menacée, et toi, tu ne faisais rien. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais _très_ proche de Lauren, que tu le lui aurais reproché, si tu tenais un temps soit peu à Bella, souligna avec un sourire narquois mon cousin.

– Emmett ! marmonna Rosalie. Arrête, tu veux.

– Edward n'aime PAS Lauren ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il traînait avec elle !

– Et toi ? Sais-tu pourquoi il traîne _avec toi_ ?

– Je ne ferais _jamais_ de mal à Bella ! gronda Edward.

– Bizarrement, t'en as déjà fait ! C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ! riposta Emmett.

– Ah ! Parce comme ça, je ne suis pas assez bien pour Bella, c'est ça ?

– Ouais !

– Emmett ! nous écriâmes en même temps Rosalie et moi.

– Fais-moi un peu confiance bordel ! s'exclama Edward.

– Edward ! lui rappelais-je.

– Tiens donc ! Je rêve où tu demandes ma bénédiction pour sortir avec ma cousine ? Je croyais que tu te fichais pas mal de ce que les autres pensaient, puisque tout le monde ne tourne qu'autour de ta petite vie !

– Emmett, t'arrêtes un peu, non ? T'es lourd là ! grondais-je. Il ne t'a rien fait !

– Il ne m'a rien fait, oui. Mais à toi, par contre …

– C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! répliquais-je.

– On a réussi à faire table rase de tout ça ! Nous sommes amis à présent ! renchérit Edward. Rien ne sera plus comme avant, je te le jure !

– Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi ne reproduirais-tu pas avec elle le même scénario que tu as exécuté avec toutes les autres filles ? Pourquoi aurais-tu changé ?

Bonne question. Edward ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche, comme s'il essayait de répondre mais qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Etrangement, j'avais eu moi aussi envie de lui demander cela. Edward paraissait complètement perdu, à mille lieues de nous. Les pensées semblaient se bousculer dans sa tête sans qu'il n'y parvienne à y mettre de l'ordre. Rosalie observait d'un air furieux Emmett.

– Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Je fréquente les personnes que je désire sans avoir à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à toi. Je suis assez grande pour voir ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas. Tu n'as pas à interférer dans mes choix. Edward et moi sommes amis et tu ne pourras rien y changer, désolée pour toi.

– Bella, comprends-le un peu. Il n'a pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère si jamais ça se finissait mal avec Edward. Tu vois bien ce qu'il est arrivé aux autres filles qui sortaient avec Edward, expliqua Rosalie.

– Ahem. Je suis là, vous savez, se manifesta Edward.

– Et alors ? répliqua froidement Rosalie.

– Et Charlie dans tout ça ? riposta Emmett.

– Quoi « Charlie » ? Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ? m'énervais-je.

– Est-il au courant que tu fréquentes Edward ?

– Bien sûr, il l'a même rencontré. Il sait que nous sommes amis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens mêler mon père dans cette histoire ? Ne cherche pas d'excuses improbables …

– Je ne cherche pas d'excuses minables, j'essaye juste de te faire ouvrir les yeux ! Ce type est malsain pour toi ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait !

– Et alors ! Toi aussi tu étais au courant, et tu es toujours son ami, tu ne lui as pas tourné le dos. Ne me fais pas la scène du cousin protecteur qui veut me protéger du mauvais garçon …

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je veux seulement que tu ne tombes pas amoureuse d'Edward comme toutes les autres filles et que tu souffres par la suite … Tu devrais éviter d'être avec lui.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

– Juste une question Emmett, intervint Edward. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimais tant me parler de Bella dans les vestiaires après les entraînements ? Si tu avais voulu que je ne l'approche pas, tu me m'aurais rien dit de tout cela …

– Hein ? Vous parliez de moi derrière mon dos dans les vestiaires ? balbutiais-je.

Rosalie me fit un signe par-dessus la table qui signifiait clairement « On parlera de ça plus tard. Pas maintenant ».

– Mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez devenir amis ! Bella m'avait dit au début de l'année qu'elle te détestait ! lâcha Emmett.

– Emmett ! Espèce de balance ! m'écriais-je. C'était au début de l'année, tu le dis toi-même ! On a appris à mieux se connaître depuis. Fais-lui confiance, fais-moi confiance, fais-nous confiance.

–Bella, bon sang, mais regarde en face ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes avec ce type !

– Ce type s'appelle Edward et c'est ton ami ! Qui te dit qu'on sort ensemble ! On est juste amis, tu peux comprendre ça ?

– Ce n'est qu'un gars manipulateur ! s'exclama Emmett.

– Et toi tu es bourré de préjugés, grogna Edward.

– Emmett ! le réprimanda Rosalie.

– Edward ! lui reprochais-je.

– Rosalie !

– Bella !

– Jasper !

– Alice !

Oh mon dieu ! Les deux personnes qui venaient de nous interpeller n'étaient pas Emmett ou Edward. Non.

Pas du tout.

Et c'est parti pour un second round.

– Quel plaisir de vous voir tous ensemble réunis ! Pouvons-nous dîner avec vous ? fit une Alice toute souriante suivi d'un Jasper à l'air un peu hagard.

Tous deux tirèrent des chaises et s'assirent à notre table. La bonne humeur d'Alice offrait un sérieux contraste avec la tension palpable du groupe.

– Comment se fait-il que tu sois avec mon frère ? s'étonna Rosalie.

Pour ma part, j'étais secrètement heureuse qu'Alice soit en sa compagnie. Elle m'adressa d'ailleurs un petit sourire excité.

– Je faisais les boutiques à Port Angeles et j'ai croisé Jasper par hasard qui m'a ensuite offert de m'accompagner dîner.

– J'étais parti acheter un cadeau pour maman, expliqua-t-il à l'adresse de sa sœur.

– Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était bientôt son anniversaire, s'exclama Rosalie en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

– Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avant que nous n'arrivions ? demanda Alice en se saisissant d'un menu posé sur une table proche.

– Bella et Edward sont amis ! s'écria Emmett.

– Oh. C'est cool, marmonna Alice en parcourant le menu, très attentive à sa lecture.

– Ils viennent d'aller au cinéma ensemble ! continua-t-il, commençant à s'outrer de l'impassibilité d'Alice.

– Il paraît qu'il y a de supers films à l'affiche en ce moment. Qu'êtes-vous allé voir ? s'enquit-elle, sans lever les yeux du carnet noir.

– _Les Six Pendules_, l'informais-je.

– Les critiques sont très bonnes sur ce film. Petit budget mais grand scénario.

– Ils dînaient ensemble ! s'affola Emmett.

– Tiramisu à la framboise, voilà ce que je vais prendre, décréta finalement Alice en refermant d'un geste sec le menu. Les desserts de ce restaurant sont tous simplement fabuleux.

– Alice ! Réagis ! beugla Emmett.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis contente pour eux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat …

– Attends, je rêve ou c'était toi qui ne supportait pas l'attitude de ton frère envers les filles du lycée ?

– Edward a changé, Emmett. Il n'est plus comme avant, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Il n'est pas sorti avec Lauren depuis presque un mois. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Bella, je sais qu'il n'a pas l'intention de se servir d'elle, si ça peut te rassurer. Oh bien sûr, ils pourront toujours se faire du mal s'ils sont amis. Mais mon frère ne manipulera pas Bella, je le sais et je suis confiante là-dessus. Je suis sa jumelle, n'oublie pas. Ils se sont peut-être détestés mutuellement au début, mais ceci est révolu. Tu es en train de gâcher leur soirée, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte. Ton comportement est vraiment déplorable Emmett. Tu as le droit de te méfier d'Edward mais pas d'en interdire la fréquentation à Bella. Charlie ne s'y oppose d'ailleurs pas. Tu n'as pas à interférer dans leurs choix. Va falloir t'y faire. Maintenant, laisse Bella et Edward tranquilles avec leur amitié et passons une bonne fin de soirée. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà mangé des pâtes au curry ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde était estomaqué. Alice venait de réciter son monologue d'une seule traite et d'une voix relativement neutre. Sainte Alice ... Seul Jasper mâchonnait un gressin tranquillement.

– Les tagliatelles, annonça finalement Rosalie.

– Hein ? souffla Emmett.

– C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour faire des pâtes au curry avec des aiguillettes de poulet.

* * *

Le dîner fini – sans mentionner bien sûr un seul mot de notre récente amitié – Edward me reconduisit chez moi. Nous n'avions pas parlé durant tout le trajet. Chacun d'entre nous réfléchissait de son côté. Les réflexions d'Emmett avaient réveillé certaines choses en moi.

J'avais confiance en Edward. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait mais je savais également qu'il avait changé. La question était : quelle est la raison de ce changement ?

Alice l'avait dit : Edward n'était pas ressorti avec Lauren depuis un mois, ce qui était apparemment un record.

La voiture était à l'arrêt, garée sur le trottoir devant ma maison. Nous étions plongés dans la pénombre, à peine éclairés par la lumière du tableau de bord. Edward avait sa tête appuyée contre sa main dont le coude était posé sur le rebord de la portière. L'obscurité le rendait encore plus beau, des ombres se dessinant sur les lignes droites de son visage.

Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit que je le fixais. Je n'en détournais pas pour le moins le regard. Edward fit de même.

– Edward, je voulais dire … Je suis désolée pour Emmett. Il n'avait pas à … commençais-je.

– Non, laisse tomber. Il a raison de se méfier, me coupa-t-il, à voix presque basse.

Je n'osais pas lui demander plus ample explication. Edward semblait observer à présent un point imaginaire situé derrière le pare-brise.

– Je voulais te dire … Merci pour le cinéma et merci pour le restaurant. Merci pour tout. C'était … très sympa, dis-je finalement, ne sachant pas comment qualifier cela.

– J'ai moi aussi beaucoup apprécié cette soirée, me répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

– En dépit de la vieille ? lui demandais-je, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela dut marcher car Edward émit un petit rire.

– En dépit de la vieille…

Puis il retourna à sa contemplation droit devant lui. C'était le moment où jamais.

– Bonne nuit Edward, murmurais-je en l'embrassant timidement sur la joue.

Edward sembla se raidir. Je tendais le bras pour actionner la poignée de la portière mais en fut retenue.

– Attends.

Il m'attrapa par le bras gauche et me tira, tant et si bien je me retrouvais près, beaucoup trop près de lui. Son odeur enivrante me frappa une fois de plus. Levant sa main, il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et alla la replacer derrière mon oreille. Son index s'attarda sur ma peau, traînant le long de ma mâchoire. Son visage se rapprocha du mien puis doucement, tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et les laissa plus longtemps qu'un baiser normal. Je le sentis respirer profondément dans mes cheveux. Puis, il plaça son front sur le mien, me regardant je ne sais trop comment, par-dessous ses cils.

– Merci de me faire confiance, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Je me reculais, n'arrivant plus trop à garder les idées claires sous l'intensité de son regard d'émeraude.

– Tu devrais y aller. Charlie nous regarde par la fenêtre, articula-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, tel un automate et ouvris la portière.

– Et Bella ? m'appela Edward avant que je ne la referme.

– Oui ?

– Dors bien.

– Toi aussi. A demain, lui dis-je en m'éloignant dans le noir.

Je gravis lentement les marches du perron. Je me retournais et vis qu'Edward attendait toujours dans la rue. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main, auquel il répondit. Puis, la voiture redémarra et partit dans la nuit. A peine ai-je posé la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'ouvrit vivement, laissant apparaître un Charlie en pyjama, les sourcils froncés avec le son d'un match de base-ball en fond sonore.

– T'as failli être en retard, grommela-t-il.

* * *

_Suite de leur sortie au cinéma. Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je coupe cette soirée. Même si on apprend pas grand-chose dans ce nouveau chapitre …_

_Emmett qui fait sa scène, voilà qui est fait._

_Je tiens à préciser que chaque point de vue de chacun des personnages est compréhensible, enfin, pour ma part. Je n'ai fait qu'accentuer les différents ressentis de chaque convive pour mieux faire ressortir les différents avis qui divergeaient. Chacun a en partie raison dans le discours qu'il tient (Bon, à part Jasper qui n'ouvre pas la bouche puisqu'il est occupé à se goinfrer de gressins en écoutant la conversation)._

_Et non ! Pas cette fois-ci ! Ils n'allaient pas encore s'embrasser ! Enfin, si, ils se sont embrassés, mais pas sur la bouche. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite ! Patience donc …_

_Je le répète mais Charlie n'est qu'un père qui s'inquiète de voir des garçons (enfin un en particulier) entrer dans la vie de sa fille. Ne soyez pas trop dures avec lui …_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Vous décidez sur un coup de tête de partir en vacances à l'autre bout du pays. Vous avez de la chance, ce jour-ci, il n'y a que très peu d'embouteillages. Vous roulez donc tranquillement sur l'autoroute. Il vous fait maintenant passer par le péage. Vous vous placez dans une file et patientez. La barrière s'ouvrant, la voiture devant vous part, vous permettant ainsi d'accéder au guichet. Vous attrapez votre carte bancaire. Baissant votre vitre, vous tournez la tête pour voir ce qui se présente à votre gauche. A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous vous trouvez devant :_

– _Un guichet automatique. Quoi de plus normal. Vous insérez votre carte bancaire puis composez votre code. On vous indique ensuite de prendre votre ticket de péage, que vous déposer près du tableau de bord. Vous ressortez votre portefeuille dans le but de ranger votre carte de crédit. « Vous pouvez retirer votre carte », vous informe la voix de l'automate. Or, aucune carte n'en sort. Problème : la machine semble avoir « avalé » votre carte bancaire. Super pour commencer des vacances. Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

_– Une (autre) vieille dame, type Grand-Mère __Yetta. Elle réajuste ses lunettes de quinze centimètres de diamètre et vous demande d'une voix de grand-mère justement : « Votre carte, s'il-vous plaît ». Vous vous exécutez. La dame tape sur le clavier, ses longs ongles manucurés au vernis rouge cramoisi et ses poignets chargés de bracelets. Elle vous rend votre carte et vous remet votre ticket. En plus, avant de partir, elle vous offre un kit « Voyage », contenant un brumisateur, un cd d'histoires audio, un maillot de bain jetable (taille 4 ans), des lingettes pour bébés, ainsi que des couches. Cool. Vous êtes comblée. Vous voilà prête à affronter l'été. Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen. Installé derrière le guichet, il vous adresse un sourire éblouissant. Vous lui donnez votre carte bancaire en tremblotant. « Où partez-vous ? » demande-t-il alors. Vous lui répondez que vous n'en savez trop rien. « Si vous voulez, j'ai ma Volvo garée sur le parking derrière. J'avais prévu d'aller à l'aéroport pour ensuite m'envoler pour Hawaii. Ma sœur s'est désistée à la dernière minute, il me reste donc un billet en plus. » Il vous regarde derrière ses cils et vous dit d'une voix douce : « Voulez-vous partir avec moi mademoiselle ? » __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'accepter la proposition. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément trouver les deux au guichet et partir à Hawaii bien accompagnée …_

_Je précise que tous les frais du voyage sont pris en charge par Mr. Cullen._

_Passez une bonne semaine !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	18. Chapter 18 : We Used To Be Friend

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone! _

_Merci à __Lya-Mae, la pro du ballon orange ! Parce qu'entre ce que raconte Wikipédia et ce qu'il en est lors des matchs, il y avait du tri à faire ... _

_Merci aux pipelettes foldingottes encore et toujours, à Mariefandetwilight et à Effexor (on devrait créer un fan club pour toi sur le site) !_

_531 reviews! __Vous m'avez tuée ! Nan, j'exagère ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois arrivée jusque là ... _

_Merci aussi à Sachou et Alice-57 pour les discussions sur Orgueil et Préjugés (entre autre) et I-Become-Mrs-Edward-Cullen pour les blagues ! _

_Effexor, je te décerne la palme de la review la plus tordante ! _

_Après avoir vociféré contre cette pauvre vieille petite grand-mère, Emmett a pas mal pris dans les dents. C'est dingue les réactions que vous avez eu ! Quoi que, faire ce que vous réserviez à la grand-mère sur un grizzly humain, ça risque d'être un peu plus dur._

_**Renesmée :**__ bisou esquimau entre Bella et Edward ? Euh, on ne va pas pousser le bouchon trop loin quand même._

_Bon, chapitre 18 assez long par rapport aux autres._

_Allez, je me tais._

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 18: We Used To Be Friend**

* * *

We Used To Be Friend – The Dandy Warhols

Jeudi 17 Décembre indiquait le calendrier sur le mur de ma chambre. En grognant, je me redressais sur les coussins de mon lit. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés par une nuit agitée et essayait d'ouvrir les yeux tant bien que mal. Je me grattais la tête, vexée. Bon sang, que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? J'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?

Aucune note sur le calendrier, seulement une petite croix au stylo rouge qui signifiait « Il y a un truc important aujourd'hui à prévoir. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier. ».

En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire qui s'était passé.

Un anniversaire ? Non. Celui de Charlie était en Avril, ma mère était d'Août. Edward et Alice étaient nés en Juin, Rosalie et Emmett en Mars, Jasper en Mai. Et je n'étais pas assez folle pour avoir oublié que mon anniversaire était en Septembre.

Un mariage ? Pas à ma connaissance. Un contrôle ? Je l'aurais marqué dans mon agenda. Une réunion quelconque ? Mon portable m'aurait avertie. Un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque ? Un rendez-vous chez le médecin ? Un vêtement à aller chercher au pressing ? Non, non et re-non, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

– Bordel ! hurlais-je dans la maison vide en me levant, arrachant les draps de mon lit, sachant pertinemment que Charlie était déjà parti au Poste de police.

Ne pas savoir était frustrant, énervant. Et le pire, c'est que je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je loupe cette date. Or, c'était ce que j'étais lamentablement en train de faire. Il faut dire que depuis quelques jours, je flottais sur une espèce de nuage. Un Bisounours faisant son jogging dans la rue ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça.

Edward.

La relation que nous entretenions tous deux étaient spéciale. Bien sûr, nous étions amis, c'était établi à présent. Mais, c'était plus que cela. Une amitié tendre je dirais. Il n'était pas rare qu'en guise de bonjour, Edward vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. Un matin, Lauren nous avait surpris. Elle s'était arrêtée, m'avait regardée dans les yeux en mimant avec son pouce qu'elle me trancherait la gorge, tout cela avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon. En gros : « T'es morte. ». Ce à quoi j'avais répondu, moi aussi avec un large sourire narquois, par un doigt d'honneur fièrement levé vers le ciel. Geste qui m'avait d'ailleurs étonné. Je ne me connaissais pas capable d'une telle … vulgarité, si on peut appelé cela ainsi. Emmett commençait certainement à déteindre sur moi.

Entre ce dernier et Edward, les choses étaient d'ailleurs étranges. Emmett restait l'ami d'Edward et Edward restait l'ami d'Emmett, rien ne changeait sur le fond. Mon cousin essayait tant bien que mal de s'accommoder de la chose, je le voyais bien. Mais il se trahissait lorsque Edward me prenait quelques fois par la taille alors que nous déjeunions tous ensemble. Dans ces cas-là, Emmett se contentait de froncer les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres. Je soupçonnais Rosalie de lui avoir fait la morale après notre dîner, mais si je comprenais parfaitement la méfiance d'Emmett.

Edward commençait à se rendre compte du mal qu'il avait semé avant de me rencontrer mais aussi du mal qu'il m'avait fait en me rencontrant. Pendant trois jours, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'excuser jusqu'à ce que je lui hurle un après-midi que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Alors il m'avait fait son sourire en coin et je lui avais pincé les côtes.

Alice nageait dans l'extase totale. Je soupçonnais qu'un de des rêves les plus chers serait que son frère et moi finîmes ensemble. Ce dont je n'étais pas contre, bien au contraire. J'avais crains au début qu'elle ne réagisse de la même façon qu'Emmett. En voilà une qui n'était pas bornée.

Une des autres personnes à partager la morosité d'Emmett était Charlie. Mais je lui pardonnais. Ce n'était qu'un père. De plus, j'arrivais chez lui à dix ans, sans qu'il ait vécu avec moi auparavant. Gérer l'adolescence de sa fille avec les garçons qui vont avec n'était pas chose facile. Mais je pensais surtout qu'il avait une dent contre Edward. Ce dernier me certifia qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que j'étais levée à ne rien faire. J'allais commencer à être sacrément en retard pour le lycée. Je m'apprêtais à enfin commencer de m'habiller quand mon portable posé sur ma table de nuit vibra.

– Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, marmonnais-je en allant le chercher.

_Tu ferais mieux de ne pas mettre les bottes à talons que ma sœur t'a prévu. Des Converses seraient plus appropriées. Edward._

J'haussais les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me parler chaussures lui ?

_Tu m'expliques le problème, je ne comprends strictement rien, _écrivais-je.

A peine ai-je envoyé le message qu'Edward m'appela. Il explosait de rire quand je décrochais. Rien de mieux pour m'énerver encore plus. Si lui trouvait cela drôle, moi pas.

– Edward, vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qui se passe ? m'impatientais-je en attendant qu'il calme son rire.

– _T'es complètement à côté de la plaque le matin toi ! _

– Non, sans blague ! ironisais-je. Edward, dis-le moi, je suis déjà en retard.

– _Ta journée va être longue, me dit-il. Autant prendre des chaussures confortables._

– Ma journée va être longue ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu du bien-être de mes voûtes plantaires ? Attends, qu'est-ce qu'on entend derrière toi ? m'étonnais-je en percevant des cris et des bruits de métal qui s'entrechoquaient.

– _Bella_, s'exaspéra-t-il. _Je suis dans les vestiaires._

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans les vestiaires à cette heure-ci ? remarquais-je en regardant mon réveil, qui indiquait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt. Tu n'as pas entraînement normalement à cette heure-ci.

– _Bella, j'ai matchs toute journée._

– Pourquoi est-ce …

– _Bella, c'est le Wintry Show aujourd'hui._

Merde !

– Oh mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de super important aujourd'hui. Désolée, je raccroche !

Je claquais le téléphone sur ma commode, ne laissant pas le temps à Edward de répliquer. J'enfilais en toute hâte mon jean, mes inséparables Converses, un tee-shirt suivi d'un gilet. Après un rapide passage par la salle de bains où je me brossais consciencieusement les dents – sans avoir mangé, pas le temps – je retournais dans ma chambre, le temps de prendre mon appareil photo, ses accessoires, de quoi écrire, et de tout fourrer dans ma besace*. Je mettais mon manteau épais – avec le froid qu'il y avait dehors, autant sortir chaudement vêtue. Attrapant mes gants, je les glissais dans mon sac après avoir enroulé ma longue écharpe autour du cou. C'est en courant presque que je fermais la maison à clé et gagnais ma voiture, faisant attention au passage à ne pas glisser sur le verglas. Je claquais la portière et roulais direction le lycée.

Bon, tout le monde pouvait s'accorder à dire que personne n'était dans son état normal aujourd'hui.

La mascotte du lycée de Port Angeles*² « semblait » – parce que je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont ils s'y prenaient – discuter avec celle de Forks*³. Surprenant.

Une file de cheerleaders venaient tout juste de franchir le portail du lycée. Le bus des élèves de Port Angeles était déjà arrivé. On distinguait bon nombre d'écharpes, de chapeaux, de drapeaux, et je ne sais quels autres gadgets, aux couleurs de leur école, à savoir, soit bleu soit vert. Certaines personnes étaient grimées. Du moment qu'on ne me demandait pas de faire la même chose …

Fermant la porte de ma Chevrolet dans un bruit de métal – semblable à celui de la chute de plusieurs bouts de ferraille – je mis la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule et partais pour la salle 23, au rez-de-chaussée, salle qui était définie comme étant le bureau de journalisme, contiguë à celui de photographe. La porte entre les deux salles demeurait presque tout le temps ouverte, sauf lorsqu'il fallait développer des photos dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le club de photographe refusait de travailler en partenariat avec le club de journalisme. Néanmoins, il était toujours là pour nous aider et nous donner des conseils.

– Salut, marmonnais-je en entrant, posant mon sac lourdement sur une table vide et me débarrassant de mon manteau.

– Bon, il va falloir qu'on soit hyper organisés aujourd'hui, commença Bree, la rédactrice en chef du journal. Vous trois, vous me couvrez le hockey sur glace, masculin et féminin, annonça-t-elle en désignant Carl, Heidi et Ellen. Carl, tu sais te débrouiller avec un appareil photo sans mettre le doigt devant l'objectif ?

– Normalement, répondit-il en se grattant la nuque.

– Alors tu t'occuperas des photos. Ellen, Heidi, je veux un article sur les résultats sportifs vendredi dans mon bureau. Et je me fiche que vous ne vous y connaissez pas en hockey. Faut être polyvalent si vous voulez persévérer dans ce métier. Vous demanderez un coup de main à Mike au cas où. Garrett, Felix et Karl avec un K, vous vous occuperez du baseball. Et _seulement_ du baseball. Pas des filles, grogna-t-elle tandis que les deux garçons ricanaient. Lucy, Maria, Cassidy, vous vous installez avec les élèves et vous les interviewez. Vous prenez Peter avec vous si jamais vous tombez sur des gars lourds.

Les quatre élèves acquiescèrent, attrapant leurs sacs.

– Tanya, annonça Bree.

– Ouais ! fit l'intéressée, bloc-notes et magnétophone à la main.

– Tu traînes partout, tu fouilles, tu creuses jusqu'à ce soir. Je veux que tu sois à la fois dans les vestiaires, dans les coulisses et dans les gradins. Sachant que plusieurs matchs se déroulent en même temps, ne reste pas toute la durée d'un seul pour ne pas aller faire un tour sur les autres. Bella, t'as ton appareil photo ?

Le sortant de son étui, je le lui montrais.

– Parfait. Je sais que ça va être un peu fatiguant, mais vu que tu es celle qui manie le mieux l'objectif et que j'exige les meilleures photos pour le football et le basket-ball, tu t'occuperas de ces deux matchs. Une chance qu'ils ne tombent pas au même moment. Tu vas y arriver ?

– Je crois, dis-je difficilement.

– Charlotte t'épaulera et elle s'occupera de la partie rédaction avec … marmonna Bree en regardant l'ensemble de membres du club. Riley, Gianna et ….Isaac. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

– Dis aussi qu'on ne sait pas tenir un crayon, rigola Riley.

– Ha. Ha, très drôle. Pour ce qui est du spectacle, sont réquisitionnés Carl, Angela, Lucy, Charlotte, Bella, Molly, Rachel, Peter, Nick. Tanya, toi tu me suis durant tout la soirée. La première partie de la liste de noms de que je viens de dire iront dans les coulisses, loges, etc. Et sera discrète, je le rappelle. Les autres seront dans la salle.

– Et moi ? m'inquiétais-je.

– Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Tanya.

– Je suis au milieu de la liste.

– Oh et bien, tu feras les deux ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Edward m'avait conseillée de prendre des chaussures confortables. Et Alice qui voulait me faire porter des escarpins noirs … Elle était malade ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas elle qui allait galoper toute la journée à travers le lycée armée d'un appareil photo.

– Je veux article et photos ce soir dans mon bureau, peu importe si vous ne tenez plus debout. Quitte à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous transporter ici dans une brouette. Compris. Et Karl ?

– Quoi ? répondirent Carl et Karl.

– Non, pas toi Carl, l'autre avec un K. Tâche de ne pas finir bourré pour éviter de vomir sur tes notes comme l'année dernière. Compris ?

Reprenant mon matériel, je sortais dehors. Il n'était que sept heures et quart mais le match de hockey masculin allait commencer dans une demi-heure, puis suivrait celui du hockey féminin. Sur les coups de dix heures, le match de basket débuterait. Arriverait ensuite celui de baseball à deux heures de l'après-midi, laissant ainsi le temps à tout le monde de se restaurer. Le match de football, le plus important de tous les matchs de cette journée, se jouerait lui à quatre heures. Heureusement, le spectacle du soir ne s'ouvrirait qu'à huit heures, permettant à toutes les personnes qui avaient auparavant joué des matchs de se reposer un peu.

Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase dans le but d'aller voir Emmett. Mais aussi Edward par la même occasion. Edward qui était d'ailleurs capitaine de l'équipe. Les cinq joueurs ainsi que les cinq remplaçants étaient assis autour de leur coach à l'une des extrémités du terrain tandis que l'autre était occupée par l'équipe adverse. Puis, les sportifs de Port-Angeles, passèrent dans l'autre gymnase attenant afin de débuter leur échauffement. Le discours du coach fini, les joueurs se dispersèrent afin de commencer eux aussi leur entraînement. Je refermais la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée et avançais sur les côtés du terrain. Me découvrant, je posais mes affaires sur une place parmi les centaines des gradins et observais. Les glissements des chaussures sur le parquet orné au milieu d'un énorme casque vert de guerrier grec souligné du mot « FORKS », résonnaient dans toute la salle. ** Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas les déconcentrer, alors je restais sage et immobile, observant leur jeu sur le terrain, photographiant de temps à autre. Je restais tout, scrutais les joueurs.

Je me surpris à chercher Edward. Mais il restait introuvable. Bon sang, où était-il donc passé ? Il était pourtant là tout à l'heure …

– Tu me cherches ? murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Je plaquais une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'hurler d'effroi. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

– Ne. Me. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça, menaçais tandis qu'Edward qui s'était à présent assis à côté de moi pouffais de rire. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Je ne t'ai pas vu venir…

– La porte en haut, expliqua Edward en désignant une sortie tout en haut de gradins. Je voulais juste te voir avant que le match ne commence.

– C'est pour bientôt ? m'étonnais-je.

– Il est bientôt neuf heures et demi, dit-il en me montrant le gros compteur qui indiquait l'heure par de grosses lettres rouges.

– Stressé ?

– Un peu. Mais il y a un remède à ça, fit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

– Quoi ? Un massage des orteils ou du cuir chevelu ? Une mini séance de méditation ? Une blague ?

Pour toute réponse, il me tendit sa joue. Oh. Voilà qui était intéressant. Je me levais alors qu'Edward se redressait. Je n'étais une de ces groupies de joueurs qui allait claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue d'un joueur en question en y laissant une affreuse trace de rouge à lèvres. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'Edward mettais les siens dans le bras de mon dos. Après l'avoir serré, je déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue, tâchant d'y laisser un baiser le plus doux possible. A regret je dois dire, je me détachais de lui.

– Ça va mieux ? demandais-je.

– On ne peut mieux, me sourit-il.

– CULLEN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ta copine ? cria d'en bas le coach.

– Ce n'est pas ma copine ! répliqua Edward.

Et BAM ! Un parpaing me tombait dessus.

– Je me fiche de ce que cette demoiselle peut être. Tu files dans les vestiaires, sans discussion ! s'exclama-t-il.

Edward se retourna vers moi, me donnant un sourire désolé ou gêné – je n'en avais aucune idée, je ne suis pas spécialiste en description de sourire tordu – que je lui retournais.

– Bon et bien … Je dois y aller.

– Bonne chance ! lui souhaitais-je alors qu'il m'embrassait sur le bout du nez.

Le bout du nez ?

Après tout, pourquoi pas. Je me rasseyais tandis qu'Edward regagnait les vestiaires. Charlotte, Riley, Gianna et Isaac ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre. Les deux garçons étaient encore en train de parler des matchs de hockey qu'ils étaient allés voir en simples spectateurs.

– Qui a gagné ? demandais-je en piochant dans la boîte de muffins que Gianna avait apportée alors que mes compagnons s'installaient autour de moi.

– Les gars ont fait match nul. Les joueurs de Port Angeles étaient vraiment très bons cette année, reconnut Riley. Pour ce qui est des filles, Forks a perdu de deux points seulement, regretta-t-elle.

– Jenny s'est cassée la jambe on ne sait trop comment à l'entraînement, expliqua Isaac.

– Comme va-t-elle ? m'inquiétais-je.

– Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital. A mon avis, on ne la reverra qu'à la rentrée, me dit Charlotte en prenant à son tour un muffin à la framboise.

Dieu que cela faisait du bien à mon estomac vide depuis ce matin. Les gradins commencèrent peu à peu à se colorer de bleu et de vert. Les banderoles se déployèrent peu à peu, les mascottes entrèrent sur le terrain tandis que les cheerleaders des deux équipes se plaçaient sur les côtés.

Puis on appela au fur et à mesure le nom des joueurs. Emmett et Edward reçurent presque une ovation lorsque leurs noms furent annoncés.

Alors le match débuta. Je dois dire que même si je n'y connaissais strictement rien en basketball, je prenais plaisir à regarder le spectacle. Je photographiais tout, des figures acrobatiques de Lee Howard sur le terrain, aux cheerleaders en folie, en passant par les déguisements du public, les tirs en hauteurs d'Edward à son poste de meneur – malgré sa grande taille – aux mascottes des deux équipes qui se livraient à une battle de hip-hop, pour finir sur le couple qui avait passé quatre-vingt-dix minutes de jeux à se rouler des pelles derrière une banderole. Je trierais les photos dont j'aurai besoin ensuite.

Juste assises sur le rang inférieur au notre, une bande de filles bourrées d'œstrogènes s'extasiait à grands coups de « Oh mon dieu ! Il est trop beau ! » et de « Il joue trop bien ! T'as vu son cul ! C'est pas humain ça ! » ponctués de gloussements sur Edward, bien sûr.

– Je me demande quel est le nom de ce canon, jacassa une blonde peroxydée qui aurait très bien pu être la cousine germaine de Lauren.

Espèce de greluche ! T'as un cerveau de framboise ou quoi ? Le nom des joueurs est marqué dans le dos de leur maillot !

Emmett était lui aussi spectaculaire dans son rôle de pivot, se tournant sans cesse dès lors qu'il recevait le ballon pour le lancer dans le panier. Sa carrure décourageait les autres de se frotter à lui. Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Edward attrapa le ballon, vif et rapide, et marqua, positionné derrière la ligne rouge des trois points.

– OOOOUUUIII ! hurlèrent les élèves de Forks, totalement survoltés – moi y compris.

Tout le monde se leva d'un seul mouvement, brandissant encore plus haut leur banderole, agitant leurs drapeaux, sifflant, criant l'hymne du lycée et scandant à n'en plus finir « CULLEN ! CULLEN ! CULLEN ! ». Les cheerleaders faisaient leur show tandis la mascotte se pavanait devant celle de l'équipe adverse, remuant des fesses sous son nez.

Le numéro sept de l'équipe de football américain de Forks débuta un tour de terrain en courant, déclenchant les hurlements hystériques de filles au corps saturé d'hormones. Lorsqu'Edward passa juste devant notre côté, il ralentit sa course et se tapota la joue où je l'avais embrassé en me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui retournais un petit signe et répondis à son sourire en coin. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il s'adressait à moi. Personne, sauf Charlotte qui avait remarqué mon geste.

– Je rêve ou bien Edward Cullen vient de te faire cela ? me dit-elle discrètement en mimant le geste d'Edward.

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressais une petite grimace gênée. Je ne souhaitais pas rentrer dans les détails de notre amitié, enfin, si on pouvait nommer cela de l'amitié.

– Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Merci, lui soufflais-je en reprenant mon appareil photo pour mitrailler le terrain tandis qu'elle retournait à ses notes.

Je venais tout juste de réaliser un portrait d'Emmett en suspension dans les airs, brandissant le ballon afin de marquer le panier.

Néanmoins, Port Angeles disposait d'une bonne équipe et rattrapa peu à peu l'avance qu'avait Forks. La partie verte des gradins commença alors sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il fallait dire que l'ami de Jacob – Quil d'après ce que j'avais compris – menait bien son jeu. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par avoir l'avantage sur nous. A côté de moi, Isaac et Riley grognaient.

– Va falloir qu'ils se ressaisissent, marmonna Gianna tandis que le Coach Clapp changeait le meneur Kurt Warren avec Alec Reeds qui était sur le banc des remplaçants. Dès que ses pieds foulèrent le parquet miel, des cris hystériques reprirent.

Ok, il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout.

Mais Edward était … mieux.

Au bout d'un moment – et je ne sais trop comment – Alec fit une passe adroite à Edward qui réussit encore une fois à marquer derrière la ligne des trois points.

– ET FORKS REPREND L'AVANTAGE ! hurla le commentateur dans son micro.

Trois points d'un seul coup ! Les élèves étaient totalement déchaînés, reprenant espoir. Je vis le coach Clapp serrer vivement le poing en craint un petit : « YES ! ». Par un curieux hasard, j'avais réussi à photographier Edward en pleine action. Voilà qui pourrait servir de photo de couverture pour l'article portant sur le basket.

Les joueurs de Forks sur le terrain semblèrent tout à coup se réveiller et se reprirent d'un coup. Emmett marqua plusieurs paniers de suite. Mais ce fut de courte durée puisque l'équipe adverse revint à la charge jusqu'à nous devancer d'une courte tête. Des sifflements fusaient au-dessus de ma tête. Nous en étions à soixante-dix-sept de jeu sur les une quatre-vingt réglementaire. Le score était de soixante-dix à soixante-neuf en faveur de Port Angeles. Autant dire que c'était gagné d'avance pour l'équipe adverse.

Enfin presque.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Démêler l'enchaînement des actions successives serait difficile. Tout se fit dans le désordre le plus total. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Alec intercepta le ballon, dribbla un peu avec pour ensuite l'envoyer à Emmett, qui ensuite le remit à un des ailiers, qui le passa par un lancer adroit à l'autre ailier. A ce moment-là, je crus qu'un des joueurs de Port Angeles allait saisir le ballon en plein vol. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de quoi, Sean Hudson – l'ailier – avança pour le passer à Edward. Edward qui shoota instinctivement … pour marquer son troisième panier à trois points de la matinée.

Et là, plus personne ne répondait de soit.

L'équipe d'Edward se jeta littéralement sur lui. Les cheerleaders envahirent le terrain, Lauren commençant un déhanché beaucoup trop vulgaire à cet instant précis. Mais personne ne souciait d'elle. Les gens hurlaient dans les gradins, tapaient des pieds, criant encore et encore le nom d'Edward.

– Ça c'est trop la classe ! s'exclama Riley, un énorme sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il griffonnait des notes sur son carnet.

– Pourquoi ?

– Marquer un panier derrière la ligne des trois points, c'est bien, mais le faire trois fois dans un même match, ben …. C'est vraiment trop la classe ! s'extasia-t-il en rangeant son sac.

Le match fini, tout le monde alla manger. La cafétéria ne désemplissait pas, les supporters, les élèves, les professeurs et les parents s'installant à l'intérieur ou déjeunant dans le parc. Je me payais un sandwich et retrouvaient Alice, Rosalie, Angela et son copain, et Jasper. Jessica était partie faire je ne sais trop quoi avec Mike – après presque cinq mois, je n'avais toujours pas confiance en ce type. Etrange non ? Nous n'attendions plus qu'Edward et Emmett qui étaient actuellement sous la douche des vestiaires. Je venais tout juste d'en sortir – des vestiaires, pas de la douche – car je voulais prendre des photos de l'équipe au grand complet savourant leur victoire après le match. Je me demandais toujours comment Edward et Emmett allaient réussir à tenir pour jouer au football. On leur filait des trucs ou quoi ?

Les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin et nous nous assîmes à l'une des grandes tables de la cafétéria. Seuls les plus courageux mangeaient dehors en plein Décembre. Dieu merci, même s'il faisait froid, il n'y avait pas de pluie ou même de neige. Les matchs de baseball et de football américain pourraient donc se jouer.

Edward se montra étrangement distant durant le repas, ne s'asseyant pas à côté de la chaise libre près de moi, mais préférant être près de sa sœur. Il ne me parla pas, ne me regarda pas, répondit par monosyllabes quand je lui adressais la parole ou lui demandais poliment ses impressions sur le match. Après les différents signes qu'il m'avait faits tout au long du match, je tombais de haut. J'espérais toujours _plus_ avec Edward. J'avais cru que nous avions franchi récemment une nouvelle étape dans notre relation. Je me rendais à présent compte qu'il n'en était rien. Edward parlait à tout le monde à table sauf à moi. Je croyais être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Mais Emmett était beaucoup plus observateur que je ne l'aurais cru.

– Edward ! Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tonna-t-il soudainement, nous faisant tous sursauter d'un coup. Alice fait même tomber sa fourchette par terre. Elle et Jasper plongèrent sous la table pour aller la récupérer.

Je trouvais qu'ils prenaient un peu trop de temps tout de même pour ramasser une simple fourchette.

– Vous deux ! Sortez de sous la table ! gronda Emmett.

Les deux fautifs se rassirent, les joues rosies et les cheveux un peu décoiffés. Ne me dîtes pas que ….

– Edward, c'est quoi ton problème ? accusa mon cousin.

A cet instant précis, j'avais envie de disparaître sous terre.

– Je n'ai aucun problème, répondit-il d'une voix neutre en évitant soigneusement son regard.

– Soit. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas assis à côté de Bella et rechignes à lui adresser la parole ?

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça, répliqua-t-il en triant ses pattes à l'aide de ses couverts.

– Ne joue pas sur ce tableau-là Edward ! J'ai compris qu'elle en était heureuse. Mais … Bordel ! T'avais dit que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Je sais que de l'indifférence, ce n'est pas forcément dramatique. Mais c'est quoi la raison, hein ?

– Je n'évite pas Bella. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour me reposer un peu, déclara-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Personne ne disait mot à la table.

– Mais quel crétin, soupirèrent Rosalie et Alice.

J'étais trop remuée pour faire une quelconque remarque.

La relation entre Edward et moi était comme un pont, chacun sur une rive, face à face. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : le rejoindre sur son côté. L'édifice prenait du temps à se construire, pierre après pierre, quelques fois instables. Et lorsque les choses avançaient, que le pont était enfin fini, il arrivait que dans ma traversée pour aller le retrouver, le pont s'écroule de lui-même, sans aucune explication. Et Edward me regardait avec un air impassible sur le visage. Alors, tout était à recommencé, encore une fois. Toutes les bases solides étaient à reconstruire.

Je ne supportais plus ses foutues sautes d'humeurs, où il était un instant doux et chaleureux pour ensuite devenir froid et distant. Soit il faisait un ultime effort, ou soit … il admettait que nous n'avions plus rien en commun. C'était la dernière fois qu'il me faisait un coup pareil, et j'exigeais des explications claires et précises.

Jasper nous quitta ensuite pour se rendre sur le terrain de baseball. Toute la bande le suivit quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'Emmett allait lui aussi se détendre un moment avant de venir assister au match de Jasper.

Attrapant mon sac, je traînais des pieds pour me rendre au club de journalisme pour préparer avec Charlotte, Gianna, Isaac et Riley notre article sur le match de basket-ball. Ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça de ne pas assister au match de baseball – même si je me sentais un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Jasper. La seule fois où ma mère m'avait emmenée voir un match alors que Phil jouait, une balle m'avait on ne sait trop comment, frappée avec force sur l'œil gauche. Traumatisée ? Non, quand même pas. Enfin …

Nous travaillions efficacement tous les cinq, Charlotte et Riley corrigeant le texte, Gianna et Riley organisant la maquette de l'article et moi triant les photos. Les deux autres groupes qui avaient été désignés pour s'occuper du reportage sur le hockey vinrent bientôt nous rejoindre.

Nous venions tout juste de boucler l'article quand Mike passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour nous avertir que le lycée de Forks venait de gagner in extremis le match. Il y avait seulement un blessé dans l'équipe adverse parce que le lanceur avait pas un hasard vraiment bizarre, lancé sa batte au lieu de sa balle dans la direction du receveur.

A trois heures et demi, je repartais pour le match de football américain. C'était la première fois que j'allais en voir un de mes propres yeux. La télévision m'avait auparavant servie d'intermédiaire. Emmett avait paru effaré quand je le lui avais révélé.

Le stade était déjà à moitié rempli lorsque nous arrivions. Je me disais que niveau maquillage, vêtements, drapeaux, trompettes, banderoles et cris, on avait déjà atteint le sommet lors que match de basketball. Mais là … Il fallait reconnaître que c'était quelque chose. L'ambiance était survoltée, les cheerleaders des deux équipes occupant le terrain, les mascottes toujours à faire les guignols, les directeurs parlant d'un air très sérieux entre eux. Je ne savais pas combien d'exemplaire des maillots « CULLEN » ou « MCCARTHY » avaient été tirés, les gradins en étaient presque remplis.

Puis les noms des joueurs furent énoncés, déclenchant des hurlements à chaque fois. On les reconnaissait à peine sous leur équipement. Seul nous aidait leur maillot.

Le match commença alors. Je fus au début surprise de ce que l'on pouvait penser comme étant de la violence mais finalement, me surpris à être attentive à ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

L'équipe de Forks était à présent en phase offensive et Emmett se fit directement plaqué par un autre joueur de l'équipe adverse assez violemment. J'avais mal pour lui. La foule verte de Forks grognait tandis que l'autre bleue jubilait, faisant claquer au-dessus de leur tête des espèces de grosses claves en plastique. Les gars tombaient par terre comme des mouches en essayant de parcourir le plus vite possible les yards du terrain.

Peu de temps après, je compris qu'Edward n'était pas _halfback. _Il parcourut presque la moitié du terrain à une telle vitesse qu'aucun joueur de la ligne défensive ne réussit à l'intercepter et Edward arriva enfin à la _end zone_ afin de marquer un _touchdown_ presque tranquillement.

Six points! La foule se mit à siffler encore plus fort et se leva de son siège quand l'essai qui suivit fut validé.

Mais alors que j'allais me rasseoir, Bree se faufila entre les spectateurs et me fit signe de la suivre. Les cris des supporters étaient trop forts pour que nous puissions discuter librement. Elle semblait un peu inquiète.

– Tu n'aurais pas vu Carl ? me demanda-t-elle.

– Peut-être. Pourquoi ?

– Une cinglée a planté malencontreusement l'extrémité de son bâton dans l'objectif de l'appareil photo de Tanya. Il est fichu. Je voulais trouver Carl pour qu'il nous passe le sien, parce que toi, tu en a besoin.

– Et Garrett ?

– Garrett est actuellement en train de se faire plaqué sur la pelouse et je me vois mal pénétrer dans les vestiaires pour récupérer son appareil photo.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

– Je crois l'avoir vu près du terrain de baseball. En charmante compagnie, la prévenais-je.

– Il va m'entendre celui-là. J'avais pourtant été claire : pas de fille dans les bras ce soir, on a assez de boulot comme ça. Une ou deux ? demanda-t-elle.

– De quoi ?

– Filles.

Pour toute réponse, je lui montrais mon index et mon majeur levés.

– Encore mieux, gronda-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le parc.

Je regagnais ma place, jouant des coudes pour y accéder. En soufflant, je me laissais tomber sur mon siège.

– J'ai raté quelque chose ? m'enquis-je auprès de Charlotte.

– Les Spartans mènent. Benjamin vient de sortir, m'annonça-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? m'affolais-je subitement en quittant le terrain des yeux pour fixer mon interlocutrice.

– Et bien, plaquage au sol. Sa jambe a fait un angle bizarre quand il est tombé.

Je serrais les dents en m'imaginant la scène dans ma tête.

– Hôpital ?

– Hôpital, affirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Alors je retournais au match. Difficilement au début puis fus complètement prise par le jeu. Les joueurs n'avaient aucun répit, fonçant, tombant à longueur de temps.

– Qu'est-ce que Bree a voulu te demander ? dit ou plutôt cria Gianna pour couvrir les rugissements de joie des deux garçons à cause d'un nouveau _touchdown_.

– Où était Karl, répondis-je. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu près du terrain de baseball, répondis-je en réarmant mon appareil photo.

– Tu es sûre ? Parce que Carl était avec nous au club juste avant que nous partions.

– Je ne suis pas certain que vous parliez du même « Carl » les filles, intervint Riley.

– Oh. Merde. Je pensais qu'elle parlait de Karl avec un K. Mais il est où alors Carl en ce moment ?

– Toujours au club ? supposa Gianna.

– Je ne pense pas, contra Riley en nous montrant du doigt qu'il envoyait un message à Carl.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes avant qu'il ne réponde.

– Et bien, il était dans les vestiaires de la salle de basket.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ? s'étonna Charlotte qui avait pris par à notre conversation.

– Euh… je pense qu'il devait être en charmante compagnie.

– Dis-lui de sortir de là immédiatement s'il ne veut pas que Bree que lui hurle dessus, dis-je en sortant moi aussi mon téléphone pour contacter la rédactrice en chef.

L'appel passé, l'appareil photo retrouvé, je pus enfin m'asseoir et profiter du match. C'était maintenant aux joueurs de Port Angeles de marquer. Leurs adversaires se jetaient carrément sur eux dès qu'ils avançaient. Soudain, alors que le porteur de ballon allait faire un touchdown, Emmett le plaqua dans sa propre zone d'en-but.

– SAFETY ! hurlèrent les supportèrent de Forks tout en agitant leur drapeau.

Finalement, le match se termina sur un ultime touchdown d'Emmett, ce qui amena le score de vingt à vingt-trois. Le jeu avait été plutôt serré, les deux équipes de niveau presque égal.

Une fois que le signal annonça que le match était fini fut donné, tous les joueurs de l'équipe se jetèrent sur Emmett, le projetant au sol. Les cheerleaders revenaient assurer le spectacle, accompagnées de l'orchestre du lycée. Je mitraillais l'instant. Tout. La joie. Les supporters. Le maquillage qui coulait sur les joues. Les pancartes d'encouragements farfelues. Les joueurs aux mines déconfites. Les larmes des élèves de Port Angeles. M. Walker qui serrait la main de son collègue, l'air satisfait. Le terrain baigné sous la lumière des projecteurs que l'on avait allumé. Emmett, Edward, Austin, Kurt, Peter et tous les autres.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les gradins commencèrent à se vider, l'euphorie un peu calmée. J'attendais encore un quart d'heure puis nous partions pour les vestiaires afin de recueillir les témoignages des joueurs. Emmett me prit dans une étreinte monstrueuse en me voyant. Il était encore tout mouillé par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Les joueurs commencèrent un à un à quitter les vestiaires afin de manger un morceau et d'ensuite se rendre à la salle de spectacle. Mais j'avais quelque chose à faire avant.

J'entr'apercevais un éclat de bronze qui passait la porte.

– Edward ! m'exclamais-je en essayant de me frayer un chemin parmi les joueurs qui rigolaient.

Mais il ne m'entendait pas. Ou alors, il faisait semblant de ne pas entendre.

– Edward ! dis-je un peu plus fort. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il s'arrêta et fit brusquement volte-face, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte de sortie, la tira brutalement et sortit dans l'obscurité. J'avais juste réussi à saisir ce qu'il avait lâché d'un ton las :

– Plus tard, Bella.

* * *

* Lien de la photo sur mon profil.

*² Lien de la photo sur mon profil. Celle de Port Angeles était introuvable, j'ai donc pris la mascotte de Seattle.

*³ Lien de la photo sur mon profil. Celle de Forks était également introuvable, j'ai donc pris la mascotte des Spartans, une équipe du Michigan, puisque l'on voit dans le film que la pancarte du lycée indique « Home of the Spartans ». Donc …

** Lien de la photo sur mon profil. Pour la description du terrain, je me suis inspirée celle-ci. Même si moi dans ma tête, je vois plus cela dans une salle et pas dans un stade. Cette photo a été prise cet hiver au terrain de Madison Square Garden à New York. Le match opposait les Spurs (Autrement dit, l'équipe de San Antonio avec Tony Parker) contre les Knicks (l'équipe de New York). Les Spurs ont gagné 95 à 88. Pour le délire, Eva Longoria était présente. Merci à Lya-Mae pour la photo pris un peu avant le début du match ! T'aurais quand même pu m'emmener dans ta valise, je ne prenais pas tant de place …

_Il sera donc question du spectacle du Wintry Show dans le prochain chapitre. N'ayez crainte, je ne m'ennuierais pas dans la description d'un spectacle de claquettes. Ça va être … beaucoup plus intéressant !_

_J'ai essayé d'être la plus juste possible en ce qui concerne la description du match de basketball et de football américain. Néanmoins, s'il s'avérerait qu'il y ait des fautes – ce qui ne saurait pas étonnant – je vous serais grée de bien vouloir m'en faire part !_

_Um, le petit nuage rose sur lequel vivait Bella durait un peu trop longtemps à mon avis. Le vilain Edward est revenu ! Mais pourquoi ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Dans quelques chapitres, j'approfondirais sans doute la relation Alice/Jasper, parce que le coup de la fourchette sous la table, ça ne va pas rester sans explication !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Juillet. Vous êtes à la plage. Le soleil brille, les mouettes braillent, les enfants crient, ou le contraire. Déposant votre sac sur le sable, vous étalez votre serviette sur le sol. Après vous être débarrassée de vos vêtements, vous vous retrouvez en maillot de bain et vous vous allongez sur le ventre afin de bronzer un peu. Le soleil chauffe agréablement votre peau et vous somnolez. Soudain, quelque chose de froid vient se poser sur votre dos. Vous tournez la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous vous voyez :_

– _Une crotte de mouette. Dégoûtant. Urk ! Vous saisissez un mouchoir et essuyez votre dos. Une odeur pestilentielle flotte à présent autour de vous. Vous observez encore une longue traînée blanche sur votre peau. Découragée, vous vous rhabillez prestement et rentrez chez vous pour prendre une bonne douche. Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Un petit garçon qui s'amuse à vous faire tomber des bébés méduses sur le dos. Lui trouve ça très drôle et se marre comme une baleine. Vous, beaucoup moins. Votre peau comment à vous piquer désagréablement ainsi qu'à vous chauffer. Vous vous saisissez d'une poignez de sable et frottez énergiquement votre dos afin d'enlever les filaments de méduse collés à vos dos. Rien n'y fait. Direction les urgences.__ Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Un beau jeune homme. Il masse délicatement votre dos. Etant en contre-jour, vous ne discernez pas son visage. Vous lui demandez alors son identité. « Je suis Edward Cullen. Désolé si je vous gêne ». En réalité, il ne vous gêne pas du tout, au contraire. « Se faire masser le dos au soleil est l'une de meilleures façons de se détendre », explique-t-il, ses mains parcourant votre colonne vertébrale. « J'ai vu que vous étiez un peu crispée alors je me suis permis cet élan de fougue incontrôlée », avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire. Vous passez ainsi toute la journée à discuter avec de Dieu des plages. Le soleil commence peu à peu à décliner dans le ciel. « J'organise une fête chez moi ce soir. Ca vous dirait de venir ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce en vous aidant à vous relever. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'accepter la proposition. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément se faire masser le dos par les deux …_

_Lya-Mae, juste pour toi, tu peux mettre Johnny Depp à la place._

_Je rappelle que chez lui sous-entend sa maison. Et dans sa maison, il y a des chambres … Mais je n'en dit pas plus …_

_Eclipse, c'est pour très bientôt ! Avant-première demain soir ! *pousse un petit cri hystérique*_

_Passez une bonne semaine et portez-vous bien d'ici-là !_

_Bonne séance de cinéma à tous _

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	19. Chapter 19 : She's So Lovely

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! __Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! (désolée s'il y en a à qui j'ai oublié de répondre) Presque 600 ! Waouh ! Pfiou, je suis juste hyper heureuse ! Merci aux personnes qui laissent une trace de leur lecture, merci à celles qui lisent FHSI depuis le début et merci à celles qui arrivent en cours de route et qui commentent chaque chapitre qu'elles ont lu._

_L'impression générale que j'ai pu voir dans vos reviews, c'est qu'Edward n'est qu'un crétin. C'est vrai. Mais il l'est pour une bonne raison. Vous ne le saurez que dans le chapitre 20. D'ici là, patience !_

_Merci à__** Lya-Mae **__et __**CaRoOThePriinCess**__ qui m'ont fait part des quelques erreurs qui traînaient !_

_**Lya-Mae**__ : Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire un tour de terrain en courant en plein milieu d'un match. Mais moi je dis qu'avec Edward, c'est possible !_

_**Important : Lisez-bien la note en fin de page.**_

_Voici donc la suite du Wintry Show !_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 19: She's So Lovely**

* * *

She's So Lovely – Scouting for Girls

Dire que j'étais peinée relevait de la litote. J'hésitais sérieusement entre laisser tomber et ne pas chercher à comprendre une fois de plus, ou le rattraper en courant et lui foutre une gifle monumentale. Même si cette dernière proposition était fortement alléchante, je n'allais pas l'exécuter. Enfin, pas maintenant. Edward avec la marque rouge d'une main sur la joue alors qu'il jouerait sur scène amènerait tout de suite à des questions, auxquelles je ne souhaitais pas répondre.

Encore une fois, il se défilait. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas de réponses. Encore une fois, j'étais blessée. Le schéma se répétait, invariablement.

A cinq heures et demi, je reprenais donc mes affaires, et me rendais en traînant des pieds vers le QG du journal, dans l'espoir de boucler l'article sur le match de football. Charlotte, Gianna, Riley et Isaac remarquèrent mon changement d'humeur, qui s'était encore dégradé depuis ce midi. Mais ils ne me firent aucun reproche.

Une heure plus tard, mon travail achevé, je regagnais ma voiture en ruminant encore et toujours afin de faire un saut à la maison pour me changer. Charlie était pour une fois rentré plus tôt. Il leva les yeux de l'écran de la télévision quand j'entrais.

– Tu es là tard, remarqua-t-il en retournant au match, une cannette de bière dans la main.

– C'est le Wintry Show, expliquais-je en accrochant ma veste au porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Je me change, je mange un peu et puis je repars. T'as déjà dîné toi ? demandais-je en réchauffant une part de lasagnes dans le micro-ondes, le regard perdu dans les tours du plat dans l'appareil.

Charlie se racla la gorge et daigna enfin de se lever.

– Je vais aller manger chez Billy, dit-il en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

– J'en conclus que tu ne viendras pas au spectacle.

– C'était important ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Pas tellement.

Je sortais l'assiette du micro-ondes et la posais brusquement sur la table avant d'aller chercher de l'aspirine. Les sautes d'humeurs d'Edward me filaient la migraine et ma fureur accentuait le tout.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? s'affola Charlie.

– Tout va très bien Papa, répondis-je en forçant mon sourire.

– Tu as tes … tenta-t-il maladroitement.

– Papa ! m'offusquais-je en lâchant brutalement ma fourchette sur la table. Je vais TRÈS bien, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça.

Charlie me regarda, gêné, balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière avant de dire « Bon. » et de retourner au salon. La vaisselle faite, je montais dans ma chambre, ouvrais mon placard et me retrouvais devant un terrible dilemme : qu'allais-je mettre ? Tout le gratin des élèves, des parents, des financeurs du lycée allaient venir mais ce n'était pas non plus un défilé de mode – quoiqu'avec Alice, on ne savait jamais.

Alice.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais son numéro. Je n'eu même pas à m'annoncer quand elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

– _Je parie que tu ne sais pas quoi te mettre !_ s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

– Euh, ouais … J'ai comme un problème. Et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider.

– _N'espère pas ma belle ! Va voir ton père._

– Mon père ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir à voir avec la robe que je dois mettre ce soir ? m'étonnais-je.

– _T'occupe. Je suis passée chez toi pour te déposer ta tenue toute à l'heure. Je savais très bien que tu allais finir par me demander de l'aide._

– Comment peux-tu …Tu es un ange Alice, la remerciais-je

– _Ça sert à ça les amis !_

– En parlant d'amis … tentais-je, hésitant à lui parler de cela, étant donné qu'elle était sa sœur. Est-ce que tu saurais ce qui est encore arrivé à Edward ?

– _Non, aucune idée_.

– J'ai essayé de lui parler à la fin de match de football, mais il m'a presque claqué la porte au nez et a refusé de parler.

– _Quoi ? Il va trop loin là ! Le connard !_ fulmina-t-elle. _Mais pour qui il se prend ? Je vais l'étriper ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais … Je vais … Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? On va payer un type et lui demander chaque semaine de sonner à la porte de la chambre de mon frère à l'internat et quand il ouvre, c'est là que BAM ! Un coup de pied directement dans ses ornements masculins. Et là, Edward tourne de l'œil et pendant qu'il se tord de douleur et criant sur le sol « Pourquooooi ? », le mec lui dira « Tu sais pourquoi ! »_

– Wow. Tu viens de trouver ça ?

– _Non, ça fait un bout de temps que j'y pense déjà. Allez maintenant, va voir ton père_.

Je descendais l'escalier, le téléphone vissé sur l'oreille. Charlie était toujours affalé dans le canapé. Je posais une main sur l'écouteur de l'appareil.

– Papa ? Alice Cullen est passée à la maison ?

– Ouais. Et elle t'a déposé ça, fit-il en désignant une house et une boîte blanches posées sur un fauteuil.

J'emportais le tout dans ma chambre et ouvris la house. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise.

– _Quoi ?_ dit Alice, s'affolant à l'autre bout du fil. _Tu n'aimes pas ?_

– Ce n'est pas ça. La robe est magnifique. C'est juste que je risque d'avoir froid avec mes jambes à l'air et mes épaules dénudées.

– _Bella, tu vas juste avoir à traverser le parc et ensuite tu seras à l'intérieur. De toute façon, je t'ai prévu un gilet._

Je sortais les deux vêtements enfiles sur un cintre dans leur emballage. La petite robe* noire à fines bretelles était taille empire, légère, fluide, simple, et descendait un peu au dessus des genoux. Le gilet quand à lui était d'un doux gris. J'aurais parié que c'était du cachemire. Une multitude de perles de métal argentées courraient le long des pans du vêtement qui m'arrivait au niveau de la cuisse.

– _Allez hop, habilles-toi_, m'ordonna Alice.

Je m'exécutais. Je regardais d'un œil soupçonneux la boîte blanche toujours posée sur mon lit, refermant probablement les chaussures. Je craignais le pire. Je soulevais le couvercle, les lèvres pincées.

– Alice ! C'est quoi « ça » ? Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds là-dedans.

– _Bella, ne fais pas ta difficile …_

– Tu sais très bien que je n'arriverais pas à faire trois pas sans trébucher avec ses machins aux pieds !

– _Ce ne sont pas des « machins » ce sont des Louboutins.*_

– Je me fiche de ce que c'est ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Je vais mettre mes ballerines, ça fera l'affaire …

– _J'ai kidnappé tes ballerines toute à l'heure,_ m'informa-t-elle.

– Quoi ? sifflais-je en fouillant mon placard, découvrant que mes chaussures plates restaient introuvables. Tu exagères Alice !

– _Tu devrais être contente, ce sont les chaussures de Sienna Miller. Elle en avait une paire en double, alors vu que Maman vient souvent chez eux pour travailler, elle lui a offert. Maman la prise mais me la donnée parce qu'elle ne mettra jamais ce genre de chaussures. Seulement, ce n'est pas du tout ma pointure, elles sont trop grandes pour moi. Alors, je te les donne !_

– Alice, merci quand même mais ça ne change rien du tout, grognais-je en enfilant ces engins de torture.

– _Pense ce que tu veux ! Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Je dois y aller, j'ai des retouches de costumes à faire. On voit tout à l'heure !_

Je raccrochais et filais à la salle de bain. Inutile d'essayer de faire quelque chose de chic avec mes cheveux : à tous les coups, j'allais me planter une épingle à chignon dans le cuir chevelu. Je laissais donc mes cheveux détachés, sortais mascara et crayon noir afin de maquiller un peu mes yeux. Je filais le plus vite possible – tant que le permettaient mes escarpins – dans ma chambre, enfilais mon gilet, balançais mes affaires dans un autre sac à main noir, et descendais – sans me casser la figure – les marches de l'escalier. Charlie releva la tête à cause des « Tic tac tac » que faisaient les talons sur le parquet.

– Tu es … très jolie, fit-il maladroitement.

Je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue.

– J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard, lui dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Tout le parking du lycée était illuminé. Il n'était que sept heures et quart, mais les spectateurs commençaient déjà à affluer. De belles voitures noires ou grises occupaient les places. Je faisais pâle figure avec ma simple Chevrolet. Mais je m'en fichais. Descendant précautionneusement de mon siège, j'entrepris de me rendre à la salle de spectacle sans tomber.

Le hall était bondé de monde, d'élèves excités, de femmes apprêtées, d'hommes en costumes et d'enfants sur leur trente-et-un. Je me frayais un passage parmi la foule et montrais mon pass au vigile qui gardait la salle fermée. Les préparatifs battaient encore leur plein dedans. On reprisait le bas du rideau, des filles disposaient les programmes sur chacun des sièges de velours rouge, Ben était en train de réinstaller un projecteur sur le côté, perché sur une échelle tandis que Mme Van Allen passait un coup de ballais sur le parquet de la scène.

Je m'engouffrais dans les coulisses, voulant réaliser quelques photos de pleine préparation. Je croisais Carl, Angela, Charlotte et Lucy revenant de la loge des danseurs. J'allais partout, donnant un coup de main à qui le souhaitait. Je courus dans les coulisses pendant au moins cinq minutes pour trouver un rouleau d'adhésif, un des morceaux du décor venait de lâcher. Tout le monde courrait dans les couloirs, s'interpellant d'une loge à une autre, la perruque de travers ou la costume à moitié enfilé. De la musique ainsi que des vocalises s'échappaient des toilettes, des filles s'étiraient grâce aux barres accrochées au mur. Un faux escalier recouvert de miroir traversa tout le couloir, porté par quatre garçons charpentés de terminale tandis que l'équipe technique disposait des micros sur scène. Des coursiers traversaient à toute vitesse les couloirs, leurs bras chargés de tissus, de fils électriques ou des brosses à cheveux.

Je toquais à la porte de l'atelier où étaient entreposés les costumes. Alice était accroupie devant une fille de mon cours d'histoire, des épingles dans la bouche, probablement en train de lui refaire son ourlet.

– Ça y est, tu peux aller réviser ton texte, lui dit-elle en posant son aiguille sur la table. Ah ! Bella ! Et bien, tu es magnifique comme ça ! s'extasia-t-elle en me voyant.

– En partie grâce à toi Alice. Je suis venue prendre quelques photos des costumes et de leur créatrice.

Alice se prêta gentiment au jeu, s'agenouillant devant un mannequin, faisant semblant de coudre des paillettes sur sa robe. Je passais ensuite dans la salle qui accueillait l'orchestre – en grande répétition, puis restais quelques minutes avec le club de théâtre. J'allais trouver les danseurs avec qui je fis une photo de groupe, en costumes de scènes, maquillés et coiffés. Il faudrait que je songe à proposer de faire un reportage vidéo pour l'année prochaine, pensais-je en ajustant l'objectif.

Rosalie et Jessica étaient confortablement assises dans leur loge, les artistes allant et venant pour se faire coiffer et maquiller. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle quantité des fards à paupières et de poudre libre, même pas dans la salle de bain d'Alice. Les sèches-cheveux fonctionnaient continuellement. Rosalie passait et repassait sa brosse dans les cheveux de Cassidy Andrews puis se saisit d'un fer un boucler. De jolies anglaises apparurent peu à peu. Jessica était attelée à une tâche plus … bizarre, à savoir, couvrir de fausses cicatrices de visages de Jasper, habillé en soldat de la guerre d'Indépendance. Etrange.

Une des bonnes choses fut que lorsque je pénétrais dans le studio d'enregistrement, j'y trouvais Kurt, Peter et Austen. Mais pas Edward. Même si j'étais en colère contre ce dernier, je n'allais pas lui faire une scène quelques minutes avant de prendre le micro. Je félicitais Peter pour sa victoire pour le match de football.

– Edward n'est pas là, m'informa-t-il. Il est parti s'isoler un peu.

– Je ne le cherchais pas, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? demanda Austen. Il avait l'air bizarre dans les vestiaires. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

– Pas vraiment. J'aurais bien voulu mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

– Quand Ed a des problèmes, ce n'est pas bon pour nous, marmonna Peter.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose avant le déjeuner ? questionnais-je.

– Non, même pas. Certains gars ont parlé de toi, mais rien de bien méchant. Ils ont seulement remarqué qu'Edward avait vraiment bien joué et que cela était peut-être dû à ta présence. Mais après, je ne sais pas. Il est sorti après tout le monde alors, tout a pu se passer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de l'équipe qui l'a mis dans cet état-là.

Les réflexions de Kurt me laissèrent songeuse. Je dus bientôt regagner la salle de spectacle cependant – manquant de me faire écraser par un piano poussé par deux gars. Le rideau s'ouvrait dans dix minutes. La tension était palpable. Alice hurlait des ordres à ses assistantes. Apparemment, une des robes d'inspiration époque victorienne avait disparue. Robe que l'on retrouva abandonnée dans les toilettes desquelles sortaient de drôles de bruits.

La salle se remplissait peu à peu. Je gagnais le fauteuil qui m'était assigné, entre Angela et Charlotte. Les parents commençaient à rentrer. Je reconnus parmi eux Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. Puis, les lumières s'éteignirent et nous fûmes plongés dans le noir total. Le rideau s'ouvrit dans un froissement de tissus tandis que les projecteurs s'allumaient les uns après les autres. M. Walker, le proviseur, s'avança sur scène afin de faire son traditionnel discours d'ouverture. Je dois avouer que je n'ai strictement écouté, trop occupée à effectuer quelques réglages sur mon appareil photo. Mais du coin de l'œil, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule. Charlotte dessinait sur son carnet et Angela envoyait des messages à Ben à l'aide de son téléphone.

Alors, la sortie du proviseur fut saluée par des applaudissements et le spectacle commença. Il y eut d'abord une reconstitution humoristique de la prise du Fort Ticonderoga, Jasper jouant à merveille le rôle d'Ethan Allen. Puis, les danseurs arrivèrent, suivis de l'orchestre et de M. Banner qui nous fit un numéro de danse russe, sans que l'on n'en sache trop la raison. La troupe de théâtre monta ensuite sur les planches. La scène était une des enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes. La pièce rencontra un franc succès. Les costumes devaient sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Vint ensuite le tour de l'orchestre – je cherchais désespérément Benjamin alors que je savais très bien qu'il n'y était pas. Les numéros étaient divers et variés, aucun ne se ressemblant. Les applaudissements retentissaient à chaque fin de pièce. Théâtre, musiques, chant, danse s'enchaînaient sans fin.

J'avais réalisé plusieurs clichés intéressants, la lumière jouant énormément. On apercevait souvent entre chaque changement de scène Ben ou encore Mike portant des éléments de décors. Il était important de faire connaître l'équipe de « l'ombre ». Je partais donc pendant la demi-heure d'entracte photographier la régie, toutes les personnes qui traînaient dans les coulisses pour emmener des objets sur scènes, guidant les comédiens dans le noir.

Le sol était dans un sale état, couvert de paillettes, de chutes de tissus, de sequins, de traces noires de chaussures à talon, de taches de peinture. Quelques médiateurs avaient même été oubliés. Je me baissais pour en récupérer un. Les initiales « E.C. » étaient inscrites dessus. Inutile de me demander de qui il s'agissait. Fourrant l'objet dans mon sac, je retournais dans la salle, le retour-son ayant annoncé la reprise du spectacle dans quelques minutes.

Et les numéros continuèrent, les uns à la suite des autres. Claquettes, jonglage, improvisation, hip-hop, parodie, poésie, … Les professeurs firent même plusieurs interventions. Je sentais que nous arrivions bientôt à la fin du spectacle. Je jetais un coup d'œil au programme.

Et entendis soudainement les frémissements d'excitation dans toute la salle.

Les lumières sur scène s'allumèrent doucement, baignant de jaune les quatre garçons.

Une batterie, trois basses.

Austen, Kurt, Peter… et Edward.

Alors, Austen commença à battre le tempo avec sa batterie, tandis que les trois autres gars suivaient. Les premiers accords retentirent.

– _Rich Girl_, The Virgins, souffla Charlotte à côté de moi.

Je vis plusieurs personnes se tourner imperceptiblement vers Lauren dans l'assistance. Cette dernière vouait à ce moment précis une grande dévotion pour ses ongles. Angela ricana à côté de moi. La blonde décolorée assise un rang plus loin de nous lui lança un regard furieux.

Edward s'approcha du micro, ses doigts jouant sur la basse et chanta. Je ne sais pas si une sorte de magie opéra, mais la léthargie qui tient généralement la foule à l'approche de la fin d'un spectacle disparut instantanément, remplacer par une sorte d'énergie qui suintait de chaque note et de chaque parole de la chanson. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa voix si unique. Je l'avais déjà entendu chanter dans le studio, mais sur scène, il était tout autre. Concentré, mais en même temps, complètement lâché sur sa basse et sur son micro.

Je n'étais focalisée que sur lui, mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'en détacher. Edward captivait, fascinait.

La musique se termina bien trop tôt aux yeux de tous. Mais reprit peu après, le temps que Peter aille devant son synthétiseur et que Kurt et Edward troquent leur basse contre une guitare. Edward rajusta la sangle de l'instrument, Austen sortit de nouvelles baguettes. Et la musique reprit. Je regardais le programme : _Notice_ de Gomez. Je relevais la tête et plongeais dans les yeux d'Edward qui me regardait fixement. Pas une seule seconde il ne relâcha son emprise. Comme si … comme s'il essayait de me faire passer un message. Alors, il pinça les cordes de sa guitare et commença à chanter :

– _I stopped tryin' to write the things I don't like (J'ai arrêté d'essayer d'écrire les choses que je n'apprécie pas)_

_And I started goin' back to where I'd been before (Et j'ai commencé à revenir en arrière d'où je venais)_

_She said "I don't blame you I'd do the same" (Elle a dit " Je ne te le reproche pas, je ferais de même ")_

_Opportunity knocks knocks knocks open the door (L'occasion frappe, frappe, frappe, ouvre la porte)_

_But I think she saw through it (Mais je pense qu'elle a vu à travers cela)_

_I see through myself (Je vois à travers moi-même)_

_Another chance gone, won't get many more (Une autre chance partie, n'arrivera plus)_

_But I'm not the only guy I know that (Mais je ne suis pas le seul gars, je sais que)_

_I'm not the only guy I know that (Je ne suis pas le seul gars, je sais)_

_You never notice (Que tu ne remarques pas)_

_The only guy I know, well I'm not the only guy I know (Le seul gars, je sais, bon, je ne suis pas le seul gars, je sais)_

_That you never notice (Que tu ne remarques pas)_

Ses yeux m'emprisonnaient littéralement. Il était stupide de penser qu'il s'adressait à moi par cette chanson. Cependant, Charlotte me le confirma en me donnant un coup de coude : « C'est toi qu'il regarde ? » auquel je répondis par un : « Sûrement pas ».

Ce qu'il semblait vouloir me dire me remuait. Il y avait tant de différences entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il tentait de dire par cette chanson. Ses prunelles n'exprimaient que des sentiments que je ne comprenais, comme de la peur, de la détresse, et à quelque chose d'infiniment plus doux et tendre, mais en même temps de désespéré. Sa voix me berçait, m'envoutait, passait dans toute mon corps, faisait vibrer chaque fibre de mon être.

– _I stopped tryin' to write the things I don't like (J'ai arrêté d'essayer d'écrire les choses que je n'apprécie pas)_

_And I started goin' back to where I'd been before (Et j'ai commencé à revenir en arrière d'où je venais)_

_She said "I don't blame you I'd do the same" (Elle a dit " Je ne te le reproche pas, je ferais de même ")_

_Opportunity knocks knocks knocks open the door (L'occasion frappe, frappe, frappe, ouvre la porte)_

_But I think she saw through it (Mais je pense qu'elle a vu à travers cela)_

_I see through myself (Je vois à travers moi-même)_

_Another chance gone, won't get many more (Une autre chance partie, n'arrivera plus)_

_But that's not the only lie I told you (Mais ce n'est pas le seul mensonge que je t'ai ai dit)_

_That's not the only lie I told youYou never notice (Ce n'est pas le seul mensonge que je t'ai ai dit)_

_The only lie I told you, that's not the only lie I told you (Le seul mensonge que je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas le seul mensonge que je t'ai dit)_

_You never notice (Que tu ne remarques pas)_

_The only lie I told you, that's not the only lie I told you (Le seul mensonge que je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas le seul mensonge que je t'ai dit)_

_You never notice (Que tu ne remarques pas)_

_I can tell you're in denial, get over it (Je peux dire que tu es dans le déni, surmonte-le)_

_I can tell you're in denial, get over it (Je peux dire que tu es dans le déni, surmonte-le)_

_I can tell you're in denial, get over it (Je peux dire que tu es dans le déni, surmonte-le)_

_I can tell you're in denial (Je peux dire que tu es dans le déni)_

Les dernières notes de guitare restèrent suspendues dans les airs, bientôt masquées par une ovation d'applaudissements. Et Edward restait sur scène tandis qu'Austen, Peter et Kurt le laissaient.

– Je croyais que c'était fini, marmonna Charlotte. Le titre n'est pas marqué sur le programme, m'avisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ben apporta un tabouret de bar à Edward. Les lumières se firent plus douces, l'ambiance plus feutrée. Edward grimpa sur son siège et réajusta le micro, sa guitare toujours en bandoulière. Les yeux rivés sur les cordes de son instrument, il commença à jouer. Les premières notes furent presque silencieuses, puis la mélodie, légère, chaude, comme une berceuse, m'enveloppant comme une couverture, arriva. Et la voix d'Edward se fit entendre*².

– _There goes the gal (Là va la jeune fille)_

_In the pretty skirt with the (Dans une jolie jupe avec) _

_Golden smile that made you feel new (Un sourire d'or qui vous fait revivre)_

_Like when the marching band strolls the street (Comme lorsque l'orchestre ambulant flâne dans la rue)_

_You know another years come too soon (Tu sais que d'autres années viendront trop tôt)_

_So you took her hand and she gave a look that sent you to the moon (Alors tu as pris sa main et elle a jeté un regard qui t'a envoyé à la lune)_

_And there you spoke the words of a gentleman (Et là tu lui as parlé avec les mots d'un gentleman)_

_Can I have this dance with you (Pouvez-vous m'accorder cette danse)_

_Can I share this dance with you (Puis-je partager cette danse avec vous)_

_Won't you come on home (Voulez-vous rentrer à la maison)_

_I built us a flying machine (Je nous ai construit une machine volante)_

_And we'll go where you want (Et nous irons où vous voudrez)_

_And we'll sail the seven seas (Et nous naviguerons par delà les sept mers)_

_I hope all is well in daisys dreams (J'espère que tout se passe bien dans les rêves de pâquerettes)_

_There goes the gal (Là va la jeune fille)_

_Yeah the pretty bird on the golden mile that made you feel real (Ouais le joli oiseau sur les lieues d'or qui te fait revivre)_

_She took with on to the stars (Elle t'a mené aux étoiles)_

_She don't make no big deal (Elle n'a pas fait grand chose)_

_There she sits with them big old fields of daisies and rusted mills (Là elle est assise parmi les grands vieux champs de pâquerettes et les moulins rouillés)_

_And when the sun it shines on her choc'late (Et quand le soleil brille sur ses cheveux chocolat)_

_She's beautiful (Elle est belle)_

_She's beautiful (Elle est belle)_

_Won't you come on home (Voulez-vous rentrer à la maison)_

_I built us a flying machine (Je nous ai construit une machine volante)_

_And well go where you want (Et nous irons où vous voudrez)_

_And we'll sail the seven seas (Et nous naviguerons par delà les sept mers)_

_I hope all is well in daisys dreams_ (_J'espère que tout se passe bien dans les rêves de pâquerettes)_

Il acheva les dernières notes de guitare en me fixant intensément. Ses yeux d'émeraude ne me lâchaient pas. Aucune expression n'habitait son visage. Pas un sourire, pas un froncement de sourcils, rien. Seul son regard vrillé au mien. Je perdais pied. A cet instant précis, il existait comme une sorte de connexion entre lui et moi. Je ne percevais rien, n'entendais même pas le tonnerre d'applaudissements dans l'assistance. Seulement lui. Edward. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, restait figé sur scène, la guitare dans les bras. Contrairement à lui, Austen, Kurt et Peter – qui étaient revenus pour saluer – commençaient à ranger leurs affaires.

Puis, tous les artistes revinrent sur scène accompagnés des organisateurs et du proviseur qui fit son discours de clôture afin de saluer le public. J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité, comme si la vie ne dépendait que d'une chose, que d'un regard. Son regard. Dans mon champ de vision, je vis que les gens se levaient et quittaient la salle. Les élèves sortaient par les coulisses. Alors, Edward détourna son regard du mien et le lien fut rompu. Tenant sa guitare fermement dans sa main, il quitta la scène tandis que le noir commençait à se faire sur celle-ci.

Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne comprenais plus. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Tout se remettait en question. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Ce qui avait été fait, dit ou supposé était à revoir. Je n'avais plus aucune certitude sur laquelle me reposer. Il me fallait des réponses immédiatement, et je n'avais qu'une seule façon de les obtenir.

Mes voisines s'aperçurent du conflit qui régnait en moi.

– Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Angela.

– Il … Il faut que je m'en aille. Je dois partir tout de suite, balbutiais-je en enlevant la carte mémoire de mon appareil photo pour la lui remettre. Je ne vais sans doute pas venir travailler avec vous. Désolée. Vous m'excuserez auprès de Bree. Je vous fais confiance pour les photos, expliquais-je rapidement en attrapant mon sac et en m'éloignant vers la sortie des artistes.

Marchant aussi vite que je pus, j'allais pousser les portes à battants donnant dans les coulisses et les loges. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde avait déserté les lieux, trop pressés d'aller faire la fête dans une des villas de Forks, comme chaque année. Le bruit de mes talons aiguilles sur le sol résonnait partout où je passais. Il fallait que je le trouve, il fallait que je le voie, mais par-dessus tout, il fallait que je lui parle. J'avais le sentiment qu'il n'était pas parti avec les autres.

Pressant le pas, je me dirigeais vers le studio de musique. Il n'y était pas. Trop simple, pensais-je en refermant derrière moi. J'ouvris chaque porte que je voyais à la volée, explorais chaque recoin. Il n'était nulle part. Mais je ne désespérais pas.

Je passais par les coulisses qui longeaient le derrière de la scène à présent vide et me retrouvais dans une autre aile de la salle. Je n'étais jamais allée ici auparavant. Seule l'aile gauche était utilisée pour les loges et les répétitions. Le couloir dans lequel j'avançais recelait de câbles, de trépieds de projecteur, de pendrillons roulés en boule et de caisses abritant du matériel électrique. L'allée n'était éclairée que par le panneau lumineux vers indiquant la sortie. Un courant d'air froid me frappa soudain. Même s'il était petit, je ne pouvais que le ressentir, avec mes jambes et mes épaules nues. J'avançais, lentement, j'avançais. Pas un bruit ne filtrait. J'avais l'impression qu'il était là. Je ne savais pas où exactement, mais je percevais sa présence.

Les portes défilaient de chaque côté de moi, sans que je ne les ouvre, contrairement à l'autre aile. Les murs étaient plus crasseux, le sol plus sale, de la poussière traînait dans les coins. Aucun doute que cet endroit était peu ou pas utilisé. Je marchais, marchais. J'avais l'impression de trottiner sur un tapis roulant. Et puis soudain m'arrêtais.

Une porte, à demi entr'ouverte. De la lumière en sortant, ainsi qu'un petit vent d'air frais. Je posais la main sur la poignée, et toute une vague d'émotions me submergea. Peur, colère, fureur, tristesse, incompréhension, … Je poussais doucement la porte.

Il était là.

Lui, dos à moi, les mains posées à plat sur la tablette blanche qui courrait le long d'un des murs de la petite loge, sa tête baissée se reflétant dans le miroir entouré d'ampoules rondes. La petite fenêtre ouverte laissait passer l'air froid de Décembre qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Il paraissait si fatiguée, si las, si exténué. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je m'avançais d'un pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-il, toujours appuyé sur la table, sa tête à présent relevée, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

– Edward, il faut qu'on parle. Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas continuer comme ça.

– Comme quoi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

– Subir tes sautes d'humeur. Je ne comprends rien avec toi ! Tu … Tu dis qu'on est amis. Bon ok, pas de problèmes. Mais après … qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ? Pourquoi cette soudaine ignorance ? C'est quoi l'excuse cette fois-ci, hein ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait « exprès », continuais-je en mimant les guillemets.

– Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être un peu seul, c'est ça ? siffla-t-il.

Des larmes de colère commencèrent bientôt à remplir mes yeux. Je tâchais de les chasser aussi bien que je le pus.

– Edward j'en ai marre. Je suis toujours là à me prendre la tête pour savoir ce que j'ai dit, ou fait … Tu me mets dans des états pas possibles. Et jamais, jamais une seule fois tu ne m'as dit ce qui se passait. Même tes amis ne savent pas ce qui t'a pris. Avant encore, je pouvais comprendre. Mais là… Bordel Edward ! On n'était pas censés être amis ? Ça veut dire quoi pour toi, hein ? On dirait … On dirait que c'est seulement quand ça te chante. Je n'ai pas une étiquette interchangeable sur le front avec soit marqué "Amie" soit marqué "Fille sans importance". Tu … T'as dit que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire là ! Tu me fais du mal ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? m'écriais-je en m'avançant près de lui. Je pouvais même sentir quelques larmes couler sur mes joues.

Edward s'était retourné et me dévisageait, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

– C'était quoi ces chansons ? demandais-je, tout à trac.

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles … éluda-t-il.

– La seconde. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as passé ton temps à me fixer ? Tu parlais d'indifférence, de mensonges, d'occasions manquées … Edward, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?

– Tu te fais des idées Bella. Comment peux-tu croire cela ? Comment peux-tu croire que c'était toi que je regardais ? Tu es tellement, tellement égocentrique …

– Quoi ? m'exclamais-je, pour le coup vraiment en colère. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué ! Et la dernière chanson …

– Quoi la dernière chanson ?

– Je sais très bien quel est son titre ! lançais-je d'une voix furieuse.

– Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu …

– Mais je la connais ! Parce que … Parce que quand je suis allée dormir chez ta sœur, il y avait la partition qui traînait sur ton bureau. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai pensé … que c'était pour un quelconque truc. Et puis j'ai reconnu les paroles. Mais … Edward, cette chanson s'appelle _Bella_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je croie ? m'énervais-je.

Edward ouvrit la bouche sans en sortir une quelconque parole.

– Ecoute, soit … Soit tu m'expliques tout, et ce depuis le début, parce que je sais qu'il y a une raison à tout cela. Soit, tu admets qu'on n'a plus rien en commun et tu ne m'adresseras plus jamais la parole. Et c'est fini.

Je vis soudainement Edward frémir. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent.

Merde. Il était en colère, très en colère.

– C'est quoi à la fin ton problème Bella ?

– Mon problème ? Attends, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'est mon problème ? Je ne comprends strictement rien avec toi Edward ! Au début, tu m'as insultée, puis tu es devenu agréable et sympathique pour ensuite me fuir comme la peste, tu t'excuses, tu me prêtes ton pull, déclares que l'on est amis pour après m'ignorer royalement ! Et pour finir, tu chantes des chansons qui n'ont aucuns sens ! énumérais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Edward. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de quelqu'un ou si c'est parce que tu es sujet à des foutues sautes d'humeur, mais je n'en peux plus, j'abandonne. Parce que ça me tue littéralement ! m'insurgeais-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui, les larmes plein les yeux, ayant obtenu carte blanche pour inonder mon visage. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Edward s'avança encore plus. Ses mains se posèrent alors brusquement mes joues et ses lèvres attrapèrent les miennes, qui se mirent instantanément à bouger contre les siennes. Je ne le repoussais pas, au contraire. Mes mains vinrent s'accrocher autour de son cou et mes doigts s'agrippèrent aux doux cheveux de bronze de sa nuque. Ses paumes délaissèrent mon visage pour venir enserrer ma taille. Je n'arrivais plus à penser de façon cohérente. A la seconde où sa bouche toucha la mienne, ce fut comme si je m'étais liquéfiée de l'intérieur. Je manquais d'air mais je m'en fichais complètement. Sa prise se resserra autour de moi afin d'approfondir notre baiser.

Edward se recula un peu, nous permettant ainsi de reprendre de l'air et j'eus aussitôt une sensation de vide sur mes lèvres. Ses doigts revinrent trouver leur place sur mes joues et ses pouces entreprirent à effacer les traces des larmes sur ma peau. Notre respiration était désordonnée. Doucement, il posa son front sur le mien.

– Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, Bella. Au lieu de le dire, je l'ai fais. Je veux ça, j'ai voulu t'embrasser et ce, depuis le début, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux vert étincelant plus si possible

Il prit mon visage en coupe et déposa sur ma bouche un autre baiser infiniment plus tendre. Je m'accrochais plus à lui, telle une désespérée, et me blottissais contre son torse, respirant son odeur enivrante tandis que lui allais nicher sa tête dans mon cou et l'embrassait. Son souffle glissait sur ma peau, me donnant des frissons.

– Je crois … Je crois que c'est un peu la même chose dans mon cas, parvins-je à articuler.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés, l'un contre l'autre. Seuls, dans ce théâtre vide. Et j'étais bien.

Gandhi a dit « _Le __bonheur, __c__'__est __lorsque __vos __actes __sont __en __accord __avec __vos __paroles__._ ». Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai dit reflétait ce que je venais de faire. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais sérieusement, cela m'importait peu. En cet instant, j'étais heureuse. Et je me fichais de ce que Gandhi pouvait penser.

* * *

* liens des photos sur mon profil.

*² _Bella,_ d'Angus & Julia Stone.

_Voilà, c'est fait._

_Enfin, le baiser._

_Bref, commentaires, suggestions, questions, réflexions, suppositions ?_

_Le Wintry Show, c'est fini !_

_Ne soyez pas trop dures envers Edward pour ce qui est de son attitude avant le baiser. Il a des raisons valables d'être comme ça._

_Je précise que les traductions des chansons sont introuvables sur le net. C'est donc de la traduction « maison ». S'il s'avérerait que j'ai fait une quelconque faute, merci de me le dire. Par exemple, Pour la chanson Bella d'Angus & Julia Stone, je trouve que la traduction de "I h__ope all is well in daisys dreams" est un peu bizarre..._

_Voilà, et bien, je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire ! C'est plutôt à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Vous êtes à l'aéroport. Direction Bora-Bora. Vous avez en effet gagné un voyage là-bas en trouvant le ticket gagnant dans une tablette de chocolat. Vous enregistrez vos valises et montez dans l'avion et vous installez. Etrange, il n'y a aucun autre voyageur. Vous pensez qu'ils sont en retard. Tant pis pour eux. Vous attachez votre ceinture et vous endormez. Vous sentez soudain l'avion bouger. L'engin n'est pas en train de décoller, non. Il est en train de dormir. Bizarrement, à part le moteur, vous n'entendez rien du tout. Inquiète, vous ouvrez les paupières. Soit vous découvrez :_

– _Personne. Vous vous détachez et chercher une hôtesse de l'air. Il n'y en a aucune. Vous allez dans le cockpit où se trouve le pilote de l'avion. Il est vide. Personne n'est aux commandes. C'est un coup monté. Vous paniquez, quoi de plus logique. Vous vous saisissez des manettes et essayez de redresser l'avion qui est en train de plonger en plein dans la forêt tropicale. Rien à faire. Vous ne vous voyez d'autre choix que celui de sauter en parachute. Vous atterrissez dans la jungle. Par chance, vous êtes recueillie par une charmante famille de gorilles. Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Des Inuits. Vous vous êtes trompée d'avion. Vous vous dirigez en ce moment vers le Groenland. Adieu Bora-Bora. Bienvenu chez les phoques. __Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc col V, d'un jean mais pieds nus. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire. Il retourne le siège devant et s'assied en face de vous, muni d'une guitare, un adorable sourire en coin sur le visage. « Vous êtes bien dans l'avion destination Bora-Bora, mais un concert privée dans votre jet est prévu au programme. Et le chanteur, et bien c'est moi. » Vous êtes éberluée. Une hôtesse de l'air vient vous apporter des rafraîchissements. Vous lancez un regard circulaire à l'intérieur de l'avion. Aucun passager. « Nous avons au minimum vingt-deux heures de voyage », vous informe-t-il d'une voix douce. « Que voulez-vous que je vous chante ? »__Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de choisir la chanson. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément avoir les deux en concert privé …_

_Je rappelle que l'hôtesse de l'air ne vient que quand vous l'appelez. Elle doit donc vous laisser tranquilles pendant le vol …_

**_INFO IMPORTANTE : _**_Je m'en vais pour deux semaines__au pays de Volturis, en Toscane. J'irai peut-être faire un tour à Montepulciano et à Volterra. Mais qui dit vacances dit pas de connexion internet et pas de nouveaux chapitres (deux en l'occurrence, puisque je me débrouillerais pour poster le jeudi ou le vendredi juste avant de partir). Je vais tout de même essayer d'envoyer les deux chapitres à quelqu'un qui les postera à ma place pour que vous ayez tout de même votre « dose » de FHSI. Si cela se concrétise, les deux chapitres seront sans aucun doute plus courts._

_Mais rien n'est sûr et peut-être que vous vous trouverez deux semaines sans nouveaux chapitres ! Merci d'avance de votre compréhension _

_Passez une bonne semaine et portez-vous bien d'ici-là !_

_Bonne séance de cinéma à tous ceux qui ne sont pas allez voir Eclipse _

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	20. Chapter 20 : Evening Morning

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! Voici le chapitre 20, le chapitre de toutes les explications !_

_660 reviews ! Waouh, c'est trop cool ! Mille mercis à vous !_

_Bon, autant dire que vous avez été plusieurs à remarquer certaines répliques ou allusions à des films dans le précédent chapitre. Donc oui, la tirade d'Alice sur les ornements masculins d'Edward provenait de __**Jackpot**__ et la conclusion parlant de Gandhi m'a été inspirée par le film __**Remember Me**__. Bref, mon programme cinéma de la semaine dernière a été découvert !_

_**Hermyella54**__: Je vois où si situe Grosseto. Je serais deux semaines à Montespertoli, près de Florence. Et il me semble bien qu'une fontaine avait été construite spécialement pour les besoins du film._

_Bref, chapitre plus court, normal._

_Je vous laisse avoir les explications à toutes vos questions._

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre ****20: Evening Morning**

* * *

Evening Morning – Bombay Bicycle Club

POV Edward

Je ne me souvenais pas clairement de la fin de la soirée. Enfin, disons plus tout que ce qui ne relevait pas de Bella continuait d'être flou.

Des lèvres, son odeur, son toucher, son visage, son corps contre le mien, voilà ce qui restait dans ma mémoire. Ensuite, le trou noir total. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière par laquelle je m'étais retrouvé à une heure et demi du matin dans ma chambre, allongé sur le dos, mes jambes dépassant du lit, le clair de lune m'illuminant de le visage. Les bras croisés derrière la nuque, je pensais. Trop pour m'endormir.

Nous étions restés dans la loge désaffectée durant une éternité pour quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Selon moi, l'instant avait été trop court. Nous nous étions contentés de profiter de la présence de l'autre, sans rien dire, nos bouches se touchaient par de multiples occasions. Dès que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes, je flanchais. J'en avais de nouveau besoin. Et je m'empressais les retrouver.

Mes mains n'avaient pas quitté le corps de Bella, trouvant leur place soit sur sa taille soit sur ses joues. Pour une fois, je pouvais respirer de tout mon content son odeur florale sans avoir à me soucier de ce qu'on pouvait penser, passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux de chocolat sans que cela ait l'air suspect, embrasser ses lèvres charnues sans que je songe aux conséquences.

Parce qu'il y en avait des conséquences, je le savais. Et je ne voulais pas que Bella ait à en payer le prix fort.

Embrasser Bella était peut-être une des meilleures choses que j'ai faites cette année. Non, après courte réflexion, la meilleure. Parce qu'au lieu de penser avec ma tête et trop réfléchir, j'avais pensé avec mon cœur. Auparavant, j'avais trouvé ce dicton de ma grand-mère vraiment trop pathétique. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas si bête que cela. Si on mettait de côté tout l'aspect guimauve de la chose.

Assis sur le gros divan rouge complètement défoncé de la loge, je passais d'une main distraite mes doigts sur le flan de Bella, entortillant mon index dans ses lourdes boucles, tandis qu'elle somnolait paisible, couchée en travers de moi, la tête sur son coude replié posé sur mes cuisses. L'heure peu décente de minuit et demi était arrivée et il m'avait semblé bon de ramener Bella chez elle, si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Charlie. J'avais insisté pour la conduire : à moitié-endormie, ses réflexes n'étaient pas très bons. Ce qui me donnait une bonne raison pour venir la chercher le lendemain matin. Enfin, plus tard dans la journée. Je souvins que Bella avait protesté pendant que j'allais chercher ma Volvo au parking des internes du lycée. Mais elle était quand même venue.

Quand je l'avais raccompagnée devant la porte de chez elle, les lumières étaient éteintes. Son père devait dormir.

– Charlie va me tuer, marmonna-t-elle alors que je la rapprochais de moi.

J'haussais les sourcils, interrogateur.

– J'avais dit que je ne rentrais pas tard, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

– Mais est-il là pour t'accueillir ? lui demandais-je. Non. Tu diras que tu es revenue vers minuit moins dix.

Bella pinça les lèvres, comme si elle jaugeait la crédibilité de ma proposition.

– Je passe te prendre demain, lui jurais-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Bella poussa un petit soupir en enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque, voulant approfondir ce baiser. Aucun accord n'avait été clairement passé entre nous, stipulant que nous étions ensemble. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Enfin, si Emmett ou Charlie ne me mettaient de bâtons dans les roues. Ou si Lauren s'en mêlait.

Car oui, ce qui nous concernait Bella et moi, impliquait aussi Lauren. Et son père. Et l'école. Et de l'argent.

Beaucoup d'argent.

Il fallait que je lui en parle. Plus tôt que tard. Et ça n'allait pas être chose facile car pour cela, il me faudrait tout lui expliquer. Et ce, depuis le début. Ce qui impliquait – j'avalais difficilement à cette pensée – Kate.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont allait réagir Bella. Je ne me rappelais même plus comment tout ceci avait commencé. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées, les unes à la suite des autres. Et j'avais été pris dans les engrenages de la machine que l'on pourrait facilement qualifier d'infernale.

Je soupirais et me tournais sur le côté afin de voir mon réveil. Huit heures et quart. Le proviseur avait été sympa. Il se doutait bien que tous les élèves n'allaient pas rentrer chez eux à onze heures pour aller dormir. Inenvisageable compte tenu des résultats sportifs que nous avions obtenus.

Je serrais les dents en me remémorant l'attitude que j'avais eue à l'égard de Bella. Non, ce n'était pas délibéré. Oui, on m'avait en quelque sorte forcé.

Me levant, je filais sous la douche. L'eau me réveilla un peu. J'ouvris mon placard et en sortais un jean, un tee-shirt à manches longues et le sweat gris que j'avais passé à Bella. Je me mis à sourire rien qu'en pensant à cela. M'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit, je chaussais mes Converses et descendais quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'internat pour aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria.

– T'es pressé ? me demanda Alice en mâchonnant son pancake, des paillettes partout sur la figure tandis que Jasper s'endormait dans son bol de céréale, piquant du nez.

– Euh ouais, un truc urgent à faire à la bibliothèque, mentais-je.

– C'est un peu louche ton histoire tout de même. On est le lendemain du Wintry Show et c'est les vacances cet après-midi. Les profs ne demandent jamais de rendre un devoir un jour avant la fin des cours. Tu vas y retrouver Bella ?

– Non, je ne vais pas à la bibliothèque pour un devoir, et non je ne retrouverais pas Bella. C'est juste pour m'informer sur quelque chose. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser …

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment près pour annoncer à ma sœur ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi. A tous les coups, la connaissant, elle allait sauter de joie, faire des plans farfelus comme organiser des déjeuners avec toute la famille pour qu'elle rencontre Bella. Sauf que je doutais que Bella soit d'accord sur le principe.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais devant chez elle. La voiture de patrouille n'était pas dans l'allée. Un bon point d'après moi. Sortant de ma Volvo, je tapais discrètement à la porte. J'entendis quelque chose tomber par terre, comme le bruit d'un brisement de verre sur le sol, suivi d'un « Merde ! » étouffé puis d'un « Bordel ! ». Je pouffais et entrais discrètement. Bella était dans la cuisine, à genoux sur le carrelage, une éponge, une pelle ainsi qu'une balayette traînant à ses côtés.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demandais-je en l'aidant à éponger le lait pendant qu'elle récupérait les débris sur le sol.

– C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as fait peur alors que j'allais laver ma vaisselle. J'ai laissé tomber mon bol. Je me suis baisser pour prendre la balayette et en me relevant je me suis cogné dans le rebord du comptoir, marmonna-t-elle en massant son front.

– Comment va ta tête ? m'enquis-je en me retenant de rire.

Bella grogna et me balança un torchon à la figure.

– Ça ne va pas de débarquer comme ça chez les autres sans attendre qu'on ait ouvert la porte ? me reprocha-t-elle.

– Tu étais trop occupée à te frapper la tête dans un meuble.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'éponge que je reçu dans la figure. Nous finîmes de nettoyer les dégâts et nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence, sa main ne quittant la mienne que lorsqu'il me fallait passer une vitesse.

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking de l'internat et coupais le contact mais ne descendais pas.

– Bella, fis-je d'une voix sérieuse. Il faudrait que l'on reste discrets, toi et moi.

– Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? fit-elle, méfiante, les sourcils soudain froncés.

– Un peu. Je … On n'a pas le temps d'en parler maintenant, je t'expliquerais tout ça après les cours. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bien grave, m'empressais-je de dire en ouvrant sa portière. Tu auras toutes les réponses à toutes tes questions.

Elle pinça quand même les lèvres, inquiète.

Nous arrivâmes donc au lycée sous l'apparence d' « amis » et rejoignîmes les autres assis sur un banc dans la cour. Alice baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, affalée sur Jasper, qui ne trouvait rien à redire. Lui, il avait des explications à me donner. Rosalie vint nous trouver deux minutes plus tard, un gobelet fumant de café entre les mains.

– Où est Emmett ? s'étonna Bella en se frottant les yeux.

– Il est encore sous la douche. On a fini la soirée chez Tyler Crowley, la moitié du lycée était là-bas. Emmett s'est mis à faire des paris stupides et a pas mal bu. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour finir dans la piscine tout habillé. Toujours est-il qu'en étant dans l'eau, le soir en Décembre, on attrape un peu froid, termina-t-elle.

La totalité du lycée était complètement hors-service. Les élèves somnolaient en cours, la tête lourdement appuyée sur leurs mains. Les profs lisaient leurs notes et ne savaient jamais où ils en étaient rendus si bien qu'il leur arrivait de redire trois fois le même paragraphe. Le directeur carburait au café. Mme Cope s'était étalé une couche épaisse d'anticernes sous les yeux. On marchait dans les couloirs hagards, tels des zombies, se percutant quelques fois.

Sur les coups de onze heures, tout le monde se réveilla, commençant à s'interpeler dans les couloirs pour commenter le spectacle ou les matchs. Emmett, Jasper et moi reçûmes pas mal de claques amicales dans le dos afin de nous féliciter de nos victoires. Les banderoles d'encouragements étaient encore accrochées un peu partout dans le lycée.

Le journal fut enfin disponible une demi-heure plus tard. Un chef d'œuvre journalistique. Je me demandais comment Bella avait réussi à boucler son article étant donné qu'elle n'était pas retournée au club après le spectacle.

– J'ai prêté ma carte mémoire à Angela, m'informa-t-elle.

Emmett était dans un piteux état, éternuant et mouchant toute la journée. Il n'avait cessé de parler avec le nez bouché, ce qui avait provoqué plusieurs fous rires.

Quinze heures arriva enfin, annonçant la fin des cours et par la même occasion le début des vacances. J'avais prévenu Alice que je ne rentrais pas tout de suite chez nos parents. Elle me regarda avec un air suspicieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je chargeais le coffre de ma voiture de mes affaires et allais rejoindre Bella au parking. Je m'adossais contre la carrosserie de son antiquité, attendant qu'elle arrive à insérer la clé dans la serrure.

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Chez toi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, commençais-je prudemment.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra un peu, conscience de guetter un éventuel rejet de la part de Bella.

– Oui, si tu veux, marmonna Bella en ouvrant sa portière.

– Je te suis en voiture, je dois rentrer chez moi après.

La vie n'est pas rose, pensais-je en la suivant sur la route. On commençait un semblant de relation amoureuse et voilà qu'il fallait que je lui parle de mon passé. De mon putain de passé.

Kate. Tanya. Argent. Je grinçais des dents en me garant sur le trottoir.

Silencieusement, Bella déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. La maison était vide.

– Charlie n'est pas là ? m'enquis-je.

– Réunion au poste, il rentrera tard. Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle en sortant une boîte en plastique contenant des cookies d'un placard de la cuisine.

Je secouais négativement la tête, l'estomac trop serré.

– On monte ? proposa-t-elle en m'indiquant le chemin.

Je la suivis à pas lourd. Sa chambre était petite, propre avec la juste quantité de désordre. Je m'asseyais sur le couvre-lit un peu décoloré et lui fis signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi, en tailleur. Je vis que Bella commençait à respirer difficilement. Je posais une main sur les siennes, tentant de la calmer. Je pris une grande inspiration.

– Bella, je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble.

* * *

_Chapitre court, je sais. Ceux qui vont suivre seront un peu de la même longueur. Parce que mine de rien, je suis en vacances ! Et je ne compte pas passer deux mois assise devant mon écran d'ordinateur._

_Je sais qu'on apprend rien de bien nouveau, c'est juste pour faire la transition avec le prochain chapitre délivrant les explications._

_Enfin si, on a les impressions d'Edward after-baiser (je ne suis pas sûre que cette expression se dise, mais bon, on va dire que oui …)_

_Et oui, je m'excuse, je me suis totalement trompée, j'ai mal calculé ! J'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux parties (normalement, les explications étaient ici). Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer un troisième chapitre. Donc, patientez encore une semaine pour les explications !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Imaginez que vous faîtes de la plongée sous-marine au large des côtes australiennes. L'eau est claire, d'un bleu limpide. Une multitude de poissons nagent autour de vous, de formes et des couleurs diverses et variées. La flore est magnifique avec ses coraux et ses anémones aux longs tentacules qui bougent au gré du courant. Votre masque et votre tuba sur la tête, vous partez en exploration, suivant la trace d'un poisson-clown. Vous nagez, nagez. Soudain, une ombre venant de derrière vous obscurcit votre route. Vous sentez comme une présence immobile dans votre dos. Inquiète, vous vous retournez. __A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous vous retrouvez en face de :_

– _Bruce, le requin végétarien dans Némo. Sauf qu'il n'a plus l'air végétarien. Souriant de toutes ses grandes dents aiguisées, il vous dit (même si logiquement les requins ne parlent pas) : « Salut, poupée. Désolé, mais je vais devoir te manger ». Il s'exécute avant que vous ayez pu dire quoi que ce soit. On retrouvera plus tard votre maque de plongée flottant à la surface de l'eau. Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Bob l'Eponge tout joyeux comme d'habitude. Découvrant un nouveau et potentiel ami, il vous propose aussitôt d'aller chasser les méduses à Bikini Bottom. Devant tant d'enthousiasme, vous ne pouvez refusez. Sauf qu'au bout de deux jours de chasse acharnée, Bob et Patrick refusent toujours de vous laisser partir. Vous allez donc passer la fin de votre vie, cloîtrée dans un ananas au fond de la mer.__ Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

_- Edward Cullen en triton (vous savez, une sirène « mâle »). Torse nu, musclé comme il faut, ses cheveux de bronze ondulant dans l'eau. Chantant de sa voix mélodieuse, il vous prend prudemment la main et vous attire dans les profondeurs de son royaume. D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous finissez par vous transformer en sirène. Vous vivez heureux dans l'océan et avez beaucoup de petites sirènes et de petits tritons (ne me demandez pas comment, j'en ai strictement aucune idée). Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de choisir de le suivre dans les profondeurs sous-marines. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément trouver les deux dans l'eau …_

_Je rappelle qu'il vous ait physiquement possible ici de respirer sous l'eau, juste au cas où …_

_Merci à __**Alice-57**__ pour l'idée !_

_Je vous conseille vivement une toute nouvelle fiction très prometteuse appelée « __**Big Twilight **__», écrite par mon amie __**Helvin**__ ! Allez y faire un tour, ça en vaut le coup ! Helvin, je te fais ta promo même si tu ne veux pas, na ! Au diable la gêne et la timidité !_

_En mon absence, les chapitres seront postés par __**Mariefandetwilight !**__ Un énooooorme merci à elle !_

_D'ici-là, portez-vous bien !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	21. Chapter 21 : I Can Talk

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! Voici le chapitre 21, le chapitre de toutes les explications !_

_J'espère que vous allez tout comprendre. Si jamais ça n'était pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions._

_Bref, un grand merci encore à Mariefandetwilight pour poster mes chapitres durant mon absence !_

_Merci également à vous qui me lisez et qui commentez !_

_Je vous laisse lire !_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : I Can Talk**

* * *

I Can Talk – Two Doors Cinema Club

POV Edward

– _Bella, je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

– Mais, il faut d'abord que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment pas agréable. Je te demande juste de ne pas m'interrompre. Après, tu pourras faire comme bon te semble de moi. Tu auras le droit de te mettre en colère, de refuser de me voir, de me parler.

Je déglutis difficilement.

– Je ne t'ai jamais détestée, peu importe ce que mon comportement du début d'année a pu t'amener à croire. Je ne t'ai jamais ignorée ou rejetée parce que je le _voulais_. Mais parce que je le _devais_. Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu es dans ton droit de m'en vouloir.

Je fermais les yeux.

– Tout cela, ce n'est qu'une histoire d'argent. Une stupide histoire d'argent. Tu dois sans doute savoir que les différents clubs du lycée, que ce soit sportifs ou culturels, sont financés par des dons.

Bella hocha la tête, silencieuse, sans voir ou je voulais en venir.

– La totalité des activités sportives est donc financée par un homme, un mécène en quelque sorte. Et cet homme est Kenneth Mallory. Le père de Lauren. Il était donc normal qu'il vienne assister aux matchs des équipes du lycée. Après le match, M. Mallory est venu me trouver dans les vestiaires, voulant s'entretenir avec moi.

Je soufflais un grand coup.

– Les conditions du financement des clubs n'étaient forcément les plus légales ou les plus simples. En vérité, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Si M. Mallory payait, alors je devais m'occuper de sa fille.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

– Or il semblerait que depuis quelques temps j'ai un peu délaissé Lauren. Et son père est donc venu me faire une piqure de rappel après le match, si on veut. Apparemment, Lauren lui aurait touché quelques mots sur toi et moi.

– En gros, si tu continues à me fréquenter, Lauren se plaindra et il n'y aura plus de financements. Et s'il n'y a plus de financements, l'école plonge, tenta de comprendre Bella.

– Exactement. Mine de rien, les dons faits par M. Mallory sont importants. Compte tenu de l'équipement sportif dont nous disposons au lycée, cela demande déjà énormément d'argent. J'avais une certaine pression. Je ne vais pas dire que l'avenir de Forks High School dépende de moi. Il fallait donc pour cela que je réagisse et que je fasse en sorte que nous n'ayons plus aucun lien, que je rompe tout contact avec toi. Et pour se faire, je devais … t'ignorer et revenir à mes anciennes mauvaises habitudes, à savoir fréquenter Lauren. Toutes les fois où je ne te parlais pas, te méprisais, c'était à cause de cela. Rien à voir avec mon lunatisme. Seulement des obligations et un contrat à respecter. J'ai fait tout cela à regret et à contrecœur. Et ça me déchirait intérieurement de m'éloigner de toi, avouais-je en fixant mes mains. Mais tout le blâme n'est pas à rejeter sur M. Mallory. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. J'aurais très bien pu refuser de marcher dans son jeu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai été lâche.

– Tu n'es pas lâche Edward. Tu as seulement fait passer ce que l'on voulait avant ce que toi tu voulais. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas irréprochable, mais le lycée était mêlé de près ou de loin à cette histoire, alors … Et … Je sais que tout ça doit sans doute te demander beaucoup d'en parler, mais comment tout ceci a-t-il commencé ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

– En fait, c'est assez compliqué. Tout s'est enchaîné très vite sans que j'aie pu intervenir. Avant, le problème d'argent ne s'était pas posé, puisque que le précédent mécène était M. Hoffman, débutais-je en grinçant des dents, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait falloir que je lui explique qui était M. Hoffman pour moi et ce que cela allait impliquer.

Je n'osais toujours pas croiser les yeux de Bella.

– L'année dernière, je suis sorti avec Kate Hoffman, la fille de M. Hoffman. Toujours est-il qu'en Décembre …

– Je sais qui est Kate et ce qui s'est passé avec elle, me coupa Bella.

– Comment tu …

– Alice m'a tout expliqué un jour quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi tu te comportais ainsi avec les filles au lycée. Ne lui en veut pas, je t'en prie, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Elle a bien fait, il me fallait des explications. J'aurais très bien pu te les demander mais j'ignorais que toi et moi, tous les deux, marmonna-t-elle en nous pointant du doigt. Bref tu as compris.

– Bon, ça va m'épargner des explications supplémentaires. Donc je disais, avant que M. Mallory n'impose ses règles, le problème n'existait pas vraiment puisque je sortais avec Kate. Tout le monde était content et trouvait son compte dans l'affaire. M. Hoffman payait et j'aimais Kate. Seulement, elle partie – je grognais intérieurement à la mention de son nom – il a bien fallu trouver un nouveau financeur. Lauren … et bien Lauren en pinçait un peu pour moi et était au courant je ne sais trop comment de l'histoire. Son père s'en est mêlé, s'est proposé comme nouveau sponsor, et après la suite, tu la connais …

Bella se tortilla nerveusement sur son lit. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle pose sa question.

– Et pour les chansons lors du spectacle …

– Elles n'étaient pas anodines mais symboliques. Il fallait que même si j'avais un comportement déplorable à ton égard malgré le fait que je voulais toujours me rapprocher plus de toi, tu comprennes ce que je ne pouvais pas te dire. _Rich Girl_ était pour Lauren, tu l'as compris, fis-je narquoisement tandis que Bella laissait échapper un petit rire. Après la seconde chanson reflétait plus mes peurs mais aussi que je savais qu'à cause de ce que je faisais et de mes mensonges, j'allais sans doute te perdre. Et que tu ne te rendais peut-être pas compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi.

– Et la dernière ?

– Plus mes rêves d'avenir. Mes rêves de nos avenirs. Même si je pensais à cet instant-là que c'était impossible. Et quand tu es venue me rejoindre, tu as complètement ébranlé mes nouvelles – mauvaises – résolutions. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour la fougue qui m'a prise quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais.

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner, dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi, calant son dos contre mon torse.

Je respirais intensément, comme si un énorme poids s'était volatilisé dans ma poitrine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Tout avait été dit et Bella n'était pas partie en claquant la porte. Enfin, techniquement, elle ne m'avait pas forcé à partir.

– Ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant un peu vers moi.

– Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je suis tout de même étonné que tu ne m'aies pas rejeté.

– Tu as enfin donné les explications et je te crois. Tu as l'air de suffisamment regretter ce qui arrive. Et puis, je pense que tu en vaux la peine.

– Tu comprends mieux ce que je t'ai dit ce matin à propos de rester discrets ?

– On va donc se cacher quelques temps en attendant de trouver une solution, comprit-elle.

Nous restâmes quelques temps silencieux, cherchant une façon d'échapper aux clauses du contrat de M. Mallory. Je ne souhaitais pas aimer Bella en cachette. Mais je séchais complètement sur le sujet.

– Il va bien falloir que l'on trouve un moyen d'en finir avec tout cela, commentais-je. On fait quoi ?

Bella se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu crois qu'Emmett serait d'accord pour une nouvelle mission commando ?

* * *

__

Voilà ! Un petit aperçu de ce qui va se passer !

_Il faut savoir que ça va être beaucoup plus sérieux que la précédente mission. Rien à voir avec le permanganate de potassium. Sachant que c'est à présent les vacances de Noël pour eux, ils ne vont pas rester inactifs et vont avoir du pain sur la planche !_

_Bon, tout le monde a eut enfin les explications tant attendues. On peut excuser Edward même si on ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir (un peu). L'histoire est un peu compliquée, je sais, mais si on y réfléchit bien, on peut comprendre tous les faits et gestes d'Edward. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sautes d'humeur._

_Chapitre hyper court, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'ai écrit ça entre deux bouclages de valises. Soyez un peu indulgent(e)s ! _

_Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'inventer de nouveaux « Joue avec moi ! » …_

_Promis, j'en trouverais plein d'autres en Italie !_

_Je me répète, mais allez lire la fiction d'**Helvin**, « **Big Twilight **». Moi je dis que cette histoire a de l'avenir !_

_Bref._

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire (pointe le truc avec une bulle en bas) Même s'il n'y a pas de jeu cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu vos bonnes habitudes._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Portez-vous bien _

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	22. Chapter 22 : Do You Wanna

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! Dernier chapitre avant que je ne revienne ! (mais pas dernier chapitre de la fic, n'ayez crainte !) J'ai voulu changer complètement de sujet. Voici donc un petit chapitre centré uniquement sur Alice. Enfin, plus précisément sur ce qu'est Jasper pour Alice._

_Merci encore une fois à vous qui me lisez et merci à Mariefandetwilight d'avoir posté ce chapitre !_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Do You Wanna**

* * *

Do You Wanna – The Kooks

POV Alice

Cela allait faire maintenant … Non, attendez, combien de temps déjà … Beaucoup trop en fait. Voilà, cela faisait beaucoup trop de temps que j'étais amoureuse.

De Jasper Hale.

Depuis quand me plaisait-il ? Aucune idée. Je savais juste que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui un après-midi de Juillet. Nous nous étions retrouvés lui, sa sœur, mon frère et moi pour jouer au baseball. Nous devions avoir douze ans. Le temps était chaude, le ciel d'un bleu sans nuage. L'herbe sèche du grand champ nous servant de terrain craquait sous nos pas. En courant, Jasper était soudain tombé et s'était mis à rire. Le soleil ruisselait sur ses cheveux, le faisant paraître encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et son rire … Son rire était sans doute le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Cela faisait cinq ans que j'étais amoureuse. Et dire que je traitais certaines personnes d'handicapés de relations amoureuses …

Bref, cinq ans que je n'osais rien. Pas que Jasper était intimidant, loin de là, seulement … Je ne sais pas. En sa présence, je devenais subitement timide.

C'est dingue, n'est-ce pas ! Alice Cullen timide …

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'étais sûre que cette nouvelle année était une année spéciale, que ma vie allait subir un tournant incroyable. Bon ok, j'avais aussi renouvelé la totalité de ma garde-robe. Mais un pressentiment me tenait depuis la rentrée.

Je me souviens encore de cette soirée où nous nous étions retrouvés au restaurant tous les six. Je savais bien qu'Edward allait au cinéma avec Bella. Il était passé affolé dans ma chambre pour me demander quoi mettre. Sachant pertinemment que j'allais me retrouver seule pour le reste de la soirée, je m'étais décidée à faire une énième sortie shopping dans l'optique du Wintry Show. Tyler Crowley organisait une fête chez lui après le spectacle. Il fallait bien que je trouve une tenue décente, non ?

J'attrapais mon sac à main et montais dans ma Porsch. Direction Port Angeles. C'était la ville la plus proche où l'on pouvait trouver des tenues potables. Je me garais sur le parking devant l'avenue commerçante. Super, Thanksgiving approchait et il y avait un monde fou dans les rues, grognais-je dégoûtée. Ce n'est pas que j'étais agoraphobe, loin de là. C'est juste que, qui dit plus de monde, dit moins de chance de trouver la robe idéale qui n'est pas été encore achetée.

Je me dirigeais vers chez Sandy's, la boutique de vêtements que je préférais ici. Les vendeurs m'accueillirent encore une fois chaleureusement, habituée que j'étais. Je me débarrassais de ma veste et de mon sac en les remettant à une des vendeuses du nom de Diana ou de Darla – c'était presque illisible sur son badge – et me dirigeais d'un pas assuré vers les allées du magasin. Les robes longues étaient à bannir, pensais-je en triant les tenues sur les cintres. On allait être en hiver, ok. Mais j'allais à une soirée, pas à un gala de charité bourré de gens coincés et dont la moyenne d'âge frôlait les soixante ans.

Je fouillais, cherchais. Mes yeux s'étaient branchés en mode radar « Robe idéale ». J'avais envoyé balader deux vendeuses qui avaient eu la malheureuse idée de me proposer leur aide. Alice Cullen n'a pas besoin d'aide quand elle fait son shopping. Pour qui me prenait-elle ?

Soudain, une illumination. Une robe magnifique cachée entre deux autres rouge et bleu. Comme si elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière. J'entendais même les anges chanter « Alléluia ! » tandis que le sublime vêtement murmurait « Viens, viens à moi ». Ni une ni deux, je me ruais sur le vêtement qui autre fille s'apprêtait à prendre. Non, cette robe est à MOI ! avais-je envie de lui hurler à la figure. Je m'emparais du cintre et allais me positionner à la lumière. Mon flair ne m'avait encore une fois pas trompée ! Non, en fait, il ne m'avait jamais trompée.

La robe en question* était un bustier de couleur lavande, légères et froufroutante au bout. Une ceinture couverte de perles et de paillettes ceignait juste sous la poitrine. Pile ce que je voulais. S'il n'y avait eu personne dans le magasin, j'aurais sauté de joie sur le parquet.

J'allais à la caisse, presque en courant, comme si je craignais qu'on ne m'arrache la robe de main. Je sortais toujours à la même allure du magasin et percutais quelqu'un. Le sac me tomba des mains.

– Alice ? s'étonna Jasper en m'aidant à retrouver mon équilibre.

_Oh non, pas toi. Pas mon fantasme ambulant. _

_Alice, ressaisis-toi. Chut, du calme. C'est juste le meilleur ami de ton frère. Contrôle ta respiration. Inspire …_

_Oh mon dieu, ses yeux bleus océans qui me fixent …_

_Expire …_

_Oh non non non ! Il avait mis sa foutue veste grise qu'on avait choisie avec Rose lors d'une sortie shopping. Enfin, disons que j'avais mis la veste entre les mains de Rose. Canon … Il est trop beau !_

_RESPIRE !_

– Alice ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Jasper, fronçant les sourcils.

– Hein ? Euh oui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce midi, bafouillais-je, encore toute émoustillée.

Jasper me scruta, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi. La foule autour de nous nous contournait, créant comme une bulle. Finalement, Jasper s'empara de mon sac.

– Viens, je t'invite à dîner, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Wowowo, attends un peu. Jasper Hale viens de t'inviter au restaurant ?

_Il n'a pas dit qu'il t'emmenait au restaurant, il a dit qu'il t'invitait à dîner. Vous pouvez sûrement aller au fast-food._

_Ah._

– C'est gentil Jasper, mais tu n'es pas obligé.

– Allez, viens. J'ai faim, tu as faim, on va aller manger.

A l'intérieur de mon corps, mon cœur dansait la macarena.

– Alors que fais-tu à Port Angeles ? demanda-t-il alors que nous marchions côte à côte dans les rues commerçantes.

– Du shopping. Pour la soirée après le spectacle chez Tyler Crowley.

– Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. J'irai sûrement.

– C'est vrai ? m'enthousiasmais-je avant de reprendre un masque de sérénité apparente. C'est super. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Thanksgiving et l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je parie que Rosalie a encore oublié.

– Oh. C'est gentil de faire les courses, pouffais-je.

– Te moquerais-tu Alice ? J'essaye juste d'être un adolescent modèle ! se défendit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Je m'arrêtais de rire quand il s'arrêta dans une impasse.

– On va au restaurant italien ? m'étonnais-je.

– Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'aille t'emmener au fast-food ! Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que cela Alice, se moqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Après ce fameux épisode du restaurant où nous avions retrouvé Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Bella, Jasper et moi nous étions sensiblement rapprochés. Bon d'accord, pas autant que mon frère et Bella, mais quand même. A présent, quand Jasper passait à la maison le week-end pour voir Edward, il demandait où j'étais et venait toujours me dire bonjour. Je m'asseyais volontiers à côté de lui à la cafétéria, chose que je ne faisais jamais auparavant, craignant qu'il ne découvre que j'étais complètement folle de lui.

J'étais encore plus consciente de mon amour pour Jasper que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je me mettais à rêver de lui, toutes les nuits. Bon, le problème, c'est que je ne me souvenais jamais de mes rêves. Mais je savais que j'avais rêvé de lui.

Et Jasper m'appelait. Pas pour me parler d'Edward, non. Il adorait cuisiner. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné ça de lui, mais il me l'avait confié un jour où nous discutions au déjeuner, oubliés par Emmett et Rosalie qui se nettoyaient les amygdales et Bella et Edward qui parlaient de je ne sais trop quoi. Jasper chef cuistot …

Alors, quand Jasper avait un peu de temps libre, il cuisinait sur la petite cuisine de sa chambre d'internat. Et il m'invitait. Sois pour regarder et discuter. Sois pour déguster et papoter. Ou alors pour faire les deux. Il nous arrivait ainsi de nous faire des petits repas dans sa chambre. Jasper était un dieu des fourneaux. Quand il m'avait avoué que j'étais la première fille à venir manger sa cuisine dans sa chambre, je m'étais à moitié étouffée avec mes Cinnamon rolls (Ndlr : roulés à la cannelle). Puis lui avais assuré que c'était parce que je m'étais mordu la langue. Surtout, ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments, pensais-je inlassablement, même si je sentais qu'à un moment ou un autre, j'allais craquer et me jeter sur les lèvres de Jasper, les lèvres pleins de crème et de chocolat. Pas que cela me rebutait. C'était plus les conséquences que je craignais.

Une petite routine entre nous s'était installée un beau matin quand Jasper m'avait attendue devant la porte de ma chambre pour que nous allions déjeuner tous les deux à la cafétéria. J'étais flattée de cette attention. Alors nous nous installions à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres et nous discutions, de tous et de rien. De la guerre en Irak comme des variantes du Cheese Cake. Nous avions en général un quart d'heure rien que tout le deux puis Edward arrivait en grognant parce qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi, suivi de peu par Emmett et Rosalie qui s'appliquaient à se dire bonjour correctement. Manquerait plus que ces deux là se saluent comme les marmottes en se reniflant le derrière.

Et le soir, Jasper me raccompagnait à la porte et me disait un « Bonne nuit Alice » avec en prime un petit bisou sur le front. Inutile de dire que j'allais passer une bonne nuit. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, j'étais restée figée. Lui s'était inquiété. Mais j'avais prétexté que je venais de me souvenir d'une robe que j'avais laissée à la maison. Lui avait ri, de son rire si … Bref, si magnifique, et s'en alla vers sa chambre. Comme une abrutie, j'étais rentrée hagard dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un qui aurait été là à cet instant précis aurait sans doute cru que je venais de fumer quelque chose de pas très légal.

Je me souviens du déjeuner suivant le match de basketball tendu durant lequel Edward faisant la tête à Bella. Je ne savais pas que qui prenait à ce crétin encore une fois. Ma fourchette avait voulu tester les lois de la gravité et était tombée quand j'avais sursauté, Emmett ayant hurlé après Edward. J'avais alors plongé sous la table, bientôt rejointe par Jasper.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? chuchotais-je à toute vitesse en remettant la main sur mon couvert.

– Je voulais t'aider. Oh et puis merde, marmonna-t-il rapidement en me donnant un baiser à la commissure de lèvres.

Putain, ce gars allait me tuer.

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Emmett s'était mis à beugler quelque chose ressemblant à :

– Vous deux ! Sortez de sous la table !

Et nous nous étions rassis. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, tambourinait comme pas possible dans ma poitrine.

Et il était venu me voir dans ma loge de costumière avant d'entrer sur scène pour que je fasse une ultime retouche à son habit. Dieu qu'il était beau en uniforme. Avant de partir, il avait effleuré ma joue de son doigt. J'avais souri, doucement, pas niaisement – je le savais parce qu'il y avait un miroir en face de moi de l'autre côté du mur.

Le spectacle fini, il était revenu dans ma loge pour me remettre son costume. Et le même geste s'était répété. Sauf qu'il n'était pas parti. Au lieu de cela, il avait offert de m'accompagner chez Tyler.

– Une demoiselle ne devrait pas arriver seule à une soirée, avait-il exposé.

Je ne me souvenais pas trop de la fête en elle-même, seulement d'Emmett avait fini dans la piscine à minuit et Jasper. Inlassablement Jasper. Il ne m'avait pas lâchée de toute la nuit. Pas que cela me dérangeait, bien au contraire.

Une heure et demi plus tard, nous étions devant ma chambre. Une gêne s'était installée, sans que j'en sache trop la raison. Pourtant, nous avions été plutôt complices durant la soirée. Je triturais nerveusement les plis de ma robe et fixais le sol.

– Hum, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais euh … Ta robe est très jolie, bafouilla-t-il. Ce n'est pas la robe qui est jolie, enfin si. Mais toi tu es jolie. Plus jolie que la robe même. Bref, Une fille jolie dans une jolie robe, et bien …

– C'est joli ? terminais-je en tentant d'effacer un sourire, mais si j'étais toute de même touchée par ce qu'il tentait de me dire.

– Ouais, conclut-il en se moquant de lui-même.

Je ris avec lui.

– Bon et bien … Bonne nuit Alice, dit Jasper en se rapprochant de moi pour me faire mon habituel bisou sur le front.

Et c'est là que tout à déraper. Ou plutôt, que j'ai dérapé. Je m'étais hissée sur la pointe des pieds, lui avait attrapé la nuque. Et l'avais embrassé.

Et la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas repoussée.

* * *

_* _Lien de la photo sur mon profil

_Questions, suggestions, réflexions ? Vous savez quoi faire. La bulle, là, en bas *montre avec son index*_

_Pas de jeu pour cette semaine non plus, pas le temps, désolée. Et désolée aussi pour la longueur du chapitre, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, manque de temps._

_Je reviens la semaine prochaine en chair et en os pour un nouveau chapitre ! (enfin, façon de parler)_

_Portez-vous bien et à la semaine prochaine !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	23. Chapter 23 : This Is Not A Chapter

**Forks High School Intrigues**

**Chapitre 23 : This Is Not A Chapter** (c'est le cas de le dire)

Ceci n'est clairement pas un chapitre. Désolée pour toutes les personnes qui ont pensé avoir la suite, mais non. Je voulais avant tout réagir à une review que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 20, provenant d'une certaine Moira.

Je pensais pouvoir partir sereinement et avoir fait les choses comme il le faut puisque je m'étais débrouillée pour que les trois chapitres que je ne pourrai pas poster le soient (merci encore à Mariefandetwilight de m'avoir dépannée). Mais il faut croire que malgré cela, certaines personnes ne soient pas contentes. Alors oui, à l'origine, le chapitre 20 et le chapitre 21 ne faisait qu'un. Et je me répète, mais si certaines personnes sont frustrées de ne pas avoir eu les explications que je leur ai annoncé, c'est bien parce que je voulais que vous ayez un chapitre chaque semaine. Si j'ai coupé à ce moment précis, c'est bien pour laisser du suspens. J'ai d'ailleurs bien écrit à la fin du chapitre 20 : « Et oui, je m'excuse, je me suis totalement trompée, j'ai mal calculé ! J'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux parties (normalement, les explications étaient ici). Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer un troisième chapitre. Donc, patientez encore une semaine pour les explications ! » mais apparemment, cela ne suffit pas. J'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux quelques minutes avant de l'envoyer, en dernier recours puisque je voyais bien que je ne pouvais pas écrire un troisième chapitre. Je vous assure que j'étais énervée et franchement embêtée de vous avoir promis quelque chose que vous n'aurez que plus tard. Je trouve que je me décarcasse déjà assez pour publier de façon presque régulière. Alors me reprocher que je fais trop attendre, une semaine en plus, ça me met un peu en rogne.

Cette histoire est MA fiction, j'écris ce que JE veux dedans et tant pis s'il y en a qui ne sont pas contents. Je trouve que le jeu « Joue avec moi » rend mon histoire un peu plus unique. Et je ne force personne à le lire. Il existe un curseur à droite de l'écran pour sauter ce passage sur la page web. Et je continuerai à inventer des « Joue avec moi » parce que ça plaît et aussi parce que ça me plaît. Alors en suite, si on me critique en disant que je perds mon temps en écrivant ces (je cite) « conneries », ça n'engage qu'eux. Pour info, je n'ai certainement pas perdu du précieux temps qu'il m'était donné en écrivant le chapitre 20, puisque le jeu m'a été proposé et écrit par Alice-57 (que je remercie encore). Elle n'est en plus pas la seule à m'en proposer. Alors de là à dire que je ferais mieux d'utiliser ce temps pour écrire ma fiction, j'ai envie de dire que le jeu fait partie intégrante de celle-ci. Je ne reçois que de bons avis concernant ce jeu, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais.

D'autre part, je gère mon temps comme je le veux et comme je le peux. Si j'ai du retard, ça ne sert strictement à rien de me crier dessus. Mon histoire fait partie de ma vie, mais je ne vis pas pour ma fiction. J'ai une VIE. Alors oui, niveau longueur des chapitres 20, 21 et 22, j'ai été un peu juste. C'est les vacances, et j'en compte bien en profiter en sortant un peu. Ecrire trois chapitres en deux jours et demi, c'est un peu galère. A minuit, j'étais encore en train de taper.

On a le droit de ne pas m'aimer ou de ne pas aimer ce que j'écris, je le conçois totalement. C'est même normal. On m'en a déjà fait part dans des reviews. Mais tenir de propos aussi virulents, je ne supporte pas. On peut me dire ce qui ne va pas sans avoir à balancer des propos pareils. Je suis une fille assez ouverte d'esprit, j'écoute et j'entends. Pas besoin d'utiliser certains mots pour se faire comprendre.

Moira, tu dis m'avoir laissé ton adresse mail pour s'expliquer. Ok, tu assumes ce que tu écris et tant mieux. Et je veux bien m'expliquer avec toi. Mais Fanfiction bloque automatiquement les écritures d'adresses internet dans les messages. Je ne peux donc pas voir la tienne et te répondre (elle n'apparaît pas sur ta review). Envoie-moi alors un message privé sur mon compte Fanfiction en entourant les points de ton adresse par des parenthèses. J'ai aussi mis un lien sur mon profil vers mon propre profil Facebook, si tu veux me joindre.

Changeons totalement de sujet (enfin, pas totalement). Je vous informe (et j'en suis **désolée** comme à chaque fois), qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine. Promis, la semaine prochaine. Ça va faire trois semaines que je ne peux pas taper à l'ordi. Car à peine revenue en France, je suis tout de suite repartie (hein Lya-Mae), ce que je n'avais absolument pas prévu. Le chapitre 24 est bouclé, il n'attend plus qu'à être tapé. Et un One-Shot est aussi prêt, écrit sur mon carnet. Je compte sur votre **compréhension**.

Veuillez encore m'excuser pour ce retard.

A la semaine prochaine et portez-vous bien.

Bichette


	24. Chapter 24 : I Found Out

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! On a passé la barre des 800 reviews ! Un grand merci à vous !_

_Mais surtout, mille __**MERCI **__pour votre soutien et votre compréhension (voir chapitre précédent).J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Je l'ai intégralement écrit en Italie et il est particulièrement long._

_Un énorme __**Merci**__ aussi à Mariefandetwilight qui a accepté de poster les trois chapitres durant mon absence. Je me répète, mais c'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu ne pas avoir d'interruption. _

_**Merci**__ aussi à toutes les __**Pipelettes Foldingottes**__ qui sont toujours au rendez-vous, à __**Lya-Mae**__ (oui, je sais, je t'ai saoulée avec ça quand nous étions à la mer), à __**Juliette**__ (qui a un copain qui parle morse en claquant des dents), à __**Lisa**__ et __**Miss Jagger**__ (si vous passez par-là), à __**Beben**__ (qui a reconnu la description de mon tee-shirt dans le second chapitre), à __**Pride-and-Prejudiceee**__ (je vous recommande ses fictions) et à __**vous tout(e)s**__ !_

_Merci pour tous vos ajouts en Alerte Story, en Alerte Author, en Favorite Story ou en Favorite Author et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs ( ?)/ lectrices._

_Alors, je vais lever le voile sur un mystère qui a marqué notre enfance et nous a tous profondément perturbé(e)s : Oui les sirènes peuvent se reproduire entre elles parce qu'il existe des sirènes mâles qui sont des tritons ! C'est possible ! Souvenez-vous du Roi Triton dans « La Petite Sirène » ! Même si certaines d'entre vous ont trouvé qu'un Edward en triton, c'était un peu bizarre et dégoûtant. Passons._

_Je ferais peut-être un autre chapitre sur Alice et Jasper parce que le chapitre 22 a été grandement apprécié !_

_Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendez depuis, pfiou, je ne sais combien de temps !_

_Bonne lecture _

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre ****24: I Found Out**

* * *

I Found Out – The Pigeon Detectives

POV Bella

A cette heure-ci, le seul réel problème plus qu'urgent et terriblement terrifiant qui se posait était : comment aborder le sujet avec Emmett ? Parce qu'il était avant tout le premier investigateur de la première mission. Et il aurait été stupide de ne pas l'inclure dans nos plans. Seulement, comment allait-il le prendre ? Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas réitérer la vengeance contre Lauren, loin de là, j'en étais certaine. Mais sachant qu'il m'avait fait la morale quand il avait appris qu'Edward et moi nous connaissions, puis qu'il nous avait fait une véritable scène en découvrant que nous étions amis, qu'elle serait sa réaction lorsque nous lui dirions que nous sortions ensemble ? J'espérais vraiment que les autres nous soutiendraient sur ce coup-là parce que je ne souhaitais pas passer par la case « meurtre à l'arme blanche », « strangulation » ou encore « pendaison d'Edward ». Je voulais avant tout qu'Emmett reste calme mais surtout qu'Edward soit toujours en vie à la fin de notre petite discussion.

Le cas « Charlie » allait être lui aussi à régler. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il allait prendre la nouvelle. Heureusement, Edward était parti de bonne heure, avant que mon père ne revienne du poste. Vu la façon dont il avait snobé Edward quand celui-ci était venu récupérer son sweat, ça promettait.

J'avais eu les explications que je voulais, les réponses à mes questions. Un seul point me gênait néanmoins : pourquoi Edward n'avait-il fait part à personne de ce chantage – oui parce que c'était clairement du chantage – qui s'exerçait sur lui ? Ses parents étaient suffisamment importants, non ? De plus, cette pratique n'était certainement pas légale. Une vois dans mon cerveau me soufflait que s'il avait supporté tout ce contrat, c'était en considération de l'avenir de l'école. Mais tout de même … Il foutait sérieusement sa vie en l'air s'il laissait de tels principes la régir. J'avais été conciliante quand il m'avait exposé toute l'étendue du problème parce que je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas aisé de passé et de son présent en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, je savais que je serais attentive à ses moindres faits et gestes – sans pour autant passer pour une psychopathe. Il y avait des choses à pardonner et d'autres qui restaient cependant incompréhensibles.

Je ne pensais pas que M. Hoffman ait profité du fait que sa que sa fille sorte avec Edward pour financer les clubs sportifs. Ça n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. D'après les explications que j'avais eues, cela s'était plutôt fait naturellement. En revanche pour M. Mallory, sa fille et lui avait bel et bien sauté sur l'occasion. Tout cela pour le pseudo-bonheur de Lauren. Et ce comportement me rendait littéralement malade rien que de penser que des gens pouvaient aller jusque là pour satisfaire leurs désirs.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Edward n'avait rien refusé de tout ce contrat. Les financeurs potentiels n'étaient à mon avis pas ce qui manquait dans le cercle des parents d'élèves fortunés de Forks High School. A moins que le proviseur n'est lui aussi été corrompu pour autoriser M. Mallory à être le mécène des clubs sportifs. Dans ce cas-là, on était plutôt mal barrés et une simple mission commando _by_ Emmett McCarthy ne suffirait sûrement pas, à moins de s'en remettre aux autorités.

Et si Charlie se retrouvait mêlé à cette affaire, … Non, en fin de compte, je n'osais même pas imaginer la suite.

C'était samedi, premier jour de vacances, et nous devions nous retrouver chez Edward qui avait demandé à ce que tout le monde vienne pour une « réunion d'urgence », avait-il précisé au téléphone. Premièrement pour annoncer notre nouvelle relation à chacun. Edward m'avait précisé que nous serions dans le garage à ce moment-là, au cas où Emmett aurait un quelconque objet à fracasser contre un mur. Je m'étais tout de même inquiétée quant à la possible présence de marteau, tronçonneuse ou tout autre objet coupant pouvant entraîner la mort « accidentelle » d'Edward. Je ne savais pas du tout jusqu'où Emmett pouvait aller dans sa colère. Et deuxièmement pour mettre en place notre plan. J'avais prévenu Charlie que je ne serais probablement pas à la maison de toute la journée puisque nous irions chez Benjamin dans l'après-midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Je m'arrêtais dans l'allée de Cullen dans un crissement de freins si sonore que Shakespeare lui-même aurait pu entendre dans sa tombe de Stratford-upon-Avon. Je n'eus pas le temps de claquer ma portière dans un fracas assourdissant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait déjà, Edward venant à ma rencontre, porteur d'un grand parapluie gris, étant donné les trombes d'eau qui tombaient en cette morne matinée de Décembre.

– Peu dormi ? me demanda-t-il en effleurant mes horribles cernes sous les yeux.

– La pluie tombait trop fort, j'étais anxieuse et Charlie ronflait, mentis-je en accrochant ma veste au porte-manteau, alors que je savais pertinemment que mon manque de sommeil venait du fait que j'avais passé énormément de temps à réfléchir dans mon lit suite aux déclarations qu'Edward m'avait faîtes. Les autres ne sont pas arrivés ? m'étonnais-je en le suivant dans le salon.

– Je leur ai dit d'arriver dans un quart d'heure.

– Et Alice ?

– Alice est chez Jasper à Port Angeles et ne me demande pas pourquoi. Elle trafique quelque chose avec lui depuis plusieurs jours, affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Edward, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils arrivent plus tard ?

– Parce que je sais très bien qu'il faut que l'on discute suite à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Et ne me raconte pas que c'est Charlie qui t'a empêché de dormir, me révéla Edward en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils couleur crème du salon.

– Bien vu, marmonnais-je, plus pour moi que pour lui.

Je m'asseyais à mon tour en face de lui et me tordais nerveusement les mains. C'était le moment ou jamais d'aborder le sujet, même si ça ne serait pas chose facile.

– Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as jamais parlé à tes parents ?

Il mit quelques secondes avant de me répondre, comme choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la classique peur de les décevoir. Je suis tellement pathétique, souffla-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Et puis, tout expliquer impliquait parler de Kate et ça, je n'étais pas disposé à la faire. Je suis tombé de haut, très haut, quand nous nous sommes séparés.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te dire cela, mais tu devrais leur en parler. C'est suffisamment grave et urgent pour en faire part à des adultes. Ce qui t'arrive les concerne également. Parce qu'en plus, toute cette histoire n'est pas légale. Il t'arrive quelque chose, ne me demande pas quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée, comment vont-ils faire ? Tu es leur fils. Ils … Ils doivent être au courant de tes agissements. Bon, d'accord, pas tout. Mais … Merde Edward ! C'est important ce qu'il t'arrive !

– Hier soir, me coupa-t-il.

– Quoi hier soir ? balbutiais-je.

– Je leur ai tout dit au dîner, Alice comprise. J'ai …

– Pris conscience ?

– Ouais, c'est ça. J'ai pris conscience qu'il fallait que je leur en parle et que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Et qu'en plus, totalement illégal.

_Ouh ! T'ouvres les yeux ! C'est pas trop tôt mon pote !_ avais-je envie de crier en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, mais je pensais qu'à cet instant précis, c'était un peu déplacé.

– Et ? me contentais-je de demander.

– Et bien, ils ont eu une réaction pour le moins bizarre, surtout mon père. Ils m'en veulent, ça c'est sûr et certain, pour m'être laissé entraîner dedans et n'avoir rien dit. Mon père m'a fait tout un discours sur l'irresponsabilité des actes et les aspects judiciaires de la chose. Ma mère m'a plutôt réprimandé sur les conséquences que cela allait entraîner. J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau pendant un petit bout de temps, ce que je conçois parfaitement. Mais mon père m'a surtout reproché d'avoir agi en fonction de l'école avant tout et pas pour moi. Mais ils ont surtout été effarés par le contrat mis en place par M. Mallory, dégoûtés de voir que des choses aussi peu légales se tramaient au sein même du lycée et jugeaient avant tout de mettre fin à cette pratique. J'ai mentionné le fait que l'on veuille se venger. L'idée de non-violence a particulièrement plu à ma mère. Toujours est-il que mon père est d'accord sur le principe.

Je mis quelques instants à digérer la nouvelle. Avais-je bien entendu ?

– Ton père veut bien que l'on fasse une seconde mission commando ? m'ahurissais-je.

– Enfin, techniquement, ce serait la première puisque je n'ai pas évoqué l'autre. Il trouvait que M. Mallory avait agi de façon malhonnête, vicieuse et illégale, et a dit que si lui jouait à ce jeu-là, alors nous allions faire de même. Néanmoins, il exige d'être mis au courant de chaque avancée de notre projet. Si celle-ci échoue, il prendra les rênes de l'affaire pour aller traîner Mallory devant la justice.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous laisse faire tout cela et ne décide pas d'engager des procédures judiciaires dès maintenant ?

– Parce qu'il veut voir comment nous allons nous débrouiller.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Dans quelle famille étais-je tombée ?

– Il ne voulait pas engager un avocat car selon lui, puisque je m'étais attiré tout seul ces ennuis, autant que j'essaye de me sortir de ce pétrin par mes propres moyens. Sauf que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire. Parce que j'ai beau considérer toutes les issues possibles, je ne vois aucune solution réalisable.

– D'où la seconde mission commando …

– Exactement. Enfin, je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde va accepter étant donné que je n'ai rien dit pendant un an.

– Qu'est-ce que tu nous as rien dit pendant un an ? demanda Emmett en jetant sa veste sur le sofa, avec à sa suite, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ben et Angela.

Emmett ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat …

– Jessica n'a pas pu venir : elle est partie tôt ce matin chez sa famille en Californie, m'avisa Angela d'une voix douce en se débarrassant de son écharpe de laine. Et Jenny se repose chez elle.

– On peut descendre au garage ? demanda Edward en me jetant un regard anxieux.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

* * *

– Attends que je comprenne bien, réclama Emmett, assis sur une caisse de métal, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward avait fini de raconter toute son histoire. Toi et Bella sortez ensemble et le père de Lauren te fait du chantage, c'est ça ?

Edward hocha la tête positivement tandis qu'Emmett soupirait.

– Et tout cela dure depuis un an ?

– Le contrat dure depuis un an, rectifiais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'Emmett pouvait tout aussi bien parler de notre relation.

– T'es dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou Ed, siffla Ben.

– Moi, de toute façon, je me disais bien que vous alliez finir par sortir ensemble, affirma Rosalie avec un grand sourire sincère.

– Il faut absolument que l'on aille faire les boutiques à Port Angeles pour fêter ça ! s'extasia Alice en frappant des mains, sautillant sur place – cette fille ne savait donc pas marcher sans quitter les pieds du sol ?

– Et c'est Lauren qui a refilé le tuyau à son père comme quoi les clubs avaient besoin d'un nouveau financeur ? s'enquit Jasper, très concentré, les bras croisés sur son torse.

– Quand j'ai rencontré M. Mallory, c'est ce qu'il a laissé supposé.

– Je te jure que si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je t'arracherais la tête avec plaisir, grogna soudain un peu plus fort que nécessaire Emmett. Même si tu es mon pote.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Bon sang, mais de quoi parles-tu Emmett ? s'étonna Alice.

– Bordel, mais vous n'avez pas l'air de percuter ! ILS. SORTENT. ENSEMBLE ! Ils vont se lécher les amygdales, aller voir des films dans une salle obscure, avoir les mains baladeuses, … ILS SORTENT ENSEMBLE QUOI ! s'étrangla mon cousin.

Je me frappais la tête contre un des murs. N'existait-il pas un dicton qui disait que l'on ne choisissait pas sa famille ?

– Oui, c'est bon on a compris ! De toute façon, ils ne sont pas venus chercher ton consentement. C'est leur vie, tu as l'esprit toujours aussi étriqué mon pauvre nounours ! Laisse-les vivre un peu ! s'énerva Rosalie en se postant devant Emmett, le regard menaçant et les poings sur les hanches.

Emmett sembla se tasser sur lui-même, levant les yeux vers elle.

– Mais Rose … pleurnicha-t-il presque.

– Tais-toi ! fulmina-t-elle en levant un doigt effrayant vers lui.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice se tourner vers Jasper, attraper son col de chemise avant de mettre ses deux mains autour de son cou pour venir se hisser sur la pointes des pieds à sa hauteur et ainsi poser brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à réagir puis entoura sa fille taille de son bras. Il y eut alors une cascade de décrochage de mâchoires avec en prime les yeux exorbités d'Emmett et d'Edward. On aurait presque pu entendre la pluie tomber à l'extérieur. Toutes les conversations s'étaient subitement interrompues.

– C'est une épidémie ? La saison des amours est précoce ou quoi cette année ? lâcha Emmett, complètement pantois.

– Une dernière fois, ferme-la, grinça des dents Rosalie, fronçant les sourcils.

– Et bien … Alice et moi … commença nerveusement Jasper.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris : tu sors avec ma sœur, le coupa Edward. Je ne vais pas te faire le discours « Tu lui fais mal, c'est moi qui viendrais avec une batte de base-ball te casser la gueule un dimanche matin » …

– Pourquoi un dimanche matin ? s'étonna Emmett.

– Bordel Emmett, tais-toi, grognais-je.

– …. Mais _moi_, je n'en fait pas tout une histoire, finit Edward en fusillant mon cousin du regard, ce que ce dernier lui rendit.

– Manquerait plus que vous deux vous y mettiez, lança Emmett en désignant Angela et Ben qui avaient observé la scène sans rien dire.

Ben se mit à balbutier des incohérences tandis qu'Angela furieusement.

– Ils sortent déjà ensemble Emmett, remarquais-je en soupirant.

– Mais ils sont tellement discrets ces deux-là qu'on ne les remarque même pas. Edward et toi devriez prendre exemple sur eux !

– Faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de passer la main sous le tee-shirt de Rosalie quand vous vous croyez tous seuls dans les couloirs, répliqua Edward.

Jasper pouffa.

– On s'en fiche ! s'écria Alice ! L'important est : que fait-on à présent ?

– En fait, ce que l'on veut, c'est trouver un nouveau financeur pour ainsi faire démissionner M. Mallory d'une façon ou d'une autre, clarifia Jasper en reprenant son sérieux.

Les yeux d'Alice s'illuminèrent soudainement. Aucun doute, elle avait une idée. Comme la fois ou elle avait trouvé judicieux que je me ramène en minishort – après réflexion, il s'agissait peut-être même d'un microshort – en plein mois de Novembre. J'avais refusé tout net mais elle avait persévérer jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett aille la voir, lui expliquant gentiment que mon père – et lui par la même occasion – ne seraient certainement pas d'accord.

– Papa pourrait-il se proposer candidat pour ce poste ? demanda Alice à son frère.

Ok, pas de minishort au programme donc …

– J'en doute. Maman et lui financent une bonne dizaine d'associations caritatives et Papa vient en plus de faire un don pour financer un hôpital … Où ça déjà ?

– Au Vietnam, finit Ben.

– Comment sais-tu cela ?

– Mes parents en ont fait un aussi. Mais ne comptez pas sur ma famille : ils donnent déjà pour l'université de ma sœur dans le Colorado.

– Ni moi, bafouilla Angela, mal à l'aise. On ne peut pas se permettre cela : si j'ai été admise au lycée, c'est bien parce qu'une ancienne prof est ma tante.

Alice se posta alors devant Jasper, les lèvres tremblotantes avec son air de chien battu. Jasper se pinça le nez et secoua la tête.

–Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! se défendit-il. Je ne peux strictement rien pour ton frère !

– Nos parents ont en horreur le sport. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? L'entrée de Jasper dans l'équipe de baseball a suscité une dispute monumentale, m'expliqua Rosalie, voyant que je la regardais, curieuse.

– Emmett ? demanda Edward, presque suppliant.

Il y eut un silence gêné où tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Emmett se mit à tripoter nerveusement la fermeture de son blouson.

– Emmett, ton père ne pourrait-il pas faire quelque chose ? Oh bon sang, je me sens tellement mal d'aller réclamer de l'argent chez les autres alors que je me suis mis dans cette histoire seul, se lamenta Edward en s'asseyant sur sol.

J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui et prenais sa main. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air de regretter tout ce qui était arrivé pas le passé. Alice prit le relais.

– Ton père n'a-t-il pas fait parti de plusieurs équipes sportives quand il étudiait ? N'était-il pas dans l'équipe de basket-ball qui a fini première au Championnat d'Etat lorsqu'il était au lycée ? remarqua-t-elle.

Emmett pinça les lèvres tout en continuant à tripoter la fermeture éclair.

– C'est vrai, admit-il après un court moment de réflexion.

– Est-ce que tu peux leur en parler ? lui demanda – non, le supplia – Alice. Tu comprends qu'il faut vaut commencer par chercher des financeurs dans notre entourage. Il faut absolument qu'on en trouve un si on arrive à faire démissionner M. Mallory. Et en rechercher dans les parents des autres élèves impliquerait de les mettre obligatoirement au courant de tout ce qui se passe, du pourquoi M. Mallory démissionne, jusqu'à d'autres choses que je refuse d'aborder.

– Je te promets de lui en parler. Pas ce soir parce qu'il revient d'une réunion je ne sais où sur je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui … Bref, vous vous en fichez. Mais dès que je peux, je l'appelle.

– Bien. Et pour faire démissionner M. Mallory, comment s'y prend-t-on ? s'enquit Rosalie en tapotant avec ses doigts le capot d'une voiture.

– Chantage, proposa son frère, toujours aussi calme.

– Chantage ? m'étranglais-je tandis qu'Edward resserrait sa pris autour de ma taille.

– Sur quoi comptes-tu faire chanter un homme comme M. Mallory ? dit alors Ben en essuyant ses lunettes sur son pull. Les gars comme lui sont presque inattaquables.

– Presque, souligna judicieusement Jasper.

– Peut-être qu'il a une maîtresse, souligna discrètement Angela. On pourrait éventuellement utiliser cela pour le faire chanter.

Emmett ouvrit grand la bouche et tout le monde se mit à fixer avec insistance Angela, ne s'attendant pas à une intervention de ce type de sa part.

– Ben oui, ça serait toujours un moyen comme un autre, se défendit-elle nerveusement. Enfin, je dis juste ça comme ça …

– Non, c'est une bonne idée, reconnut Jasper tandis que Ben hochait vivement de la tête. Je pense cependant qu'il faut jouer le même jeu que Mallory.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Alice, intéressée.

– Et bien, si Edward ne respectait pas le « contrat », l'école plongeait. Et un mécène en moins implique de grosses pertes financières. Et M. Mallory devait parfaitement savoir qu'il serait dur pour Edward de parler du « contrat » à quelqu'un. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, celui-ci n'a pas été appliqué dès le début.

– Non en effet, fit Edward en regardant ses pieds. Il me l'a proposé un mois après qu'il ait obtenu le poste. Bien sûr, je pouvais laisser tomber l'affaire, lui ne plus payer les clubs sportifs et on aurait trouvé un autre financeur. Sauf qu'au moment de son « élection », le gymnase venait de brûler et la patinoire était en cours de rénovation. Il nous fallait donc de gros moyens financiers d'urgence, et M. Mallory nous les a apportés.

– Il a joué avec de l'argent. Alors je propose que nous fassions de même. Reste à trouver la faille qui nous permettra le chantage.

– Intéressant, dit Edward.

– Bien pensé, jugea Emmett.

– Angela, je suis désolée, ta proposition était peut-être bonne mais sache que le père de Lauren trompe sa femme avec la plupart de ses secrétaires refaites de partout et celle-ci fait de même avec les journalistes de son magazine. Les deux sont au courant et font chambres à part depuis des années. S'ils ne sont pas encore divorcés, ce n'est que pour des questions de commodités, expliqua gentiment Alice.

– Comment sais-tu tout cela toi ? Tu n'es pas super intime avec Lauren pourtant ? m'étonnais-je.

Alice eut un petit sourire ironique et secoua ses courts cheveux noirs avant de reprendre.

– Il se trouve que ma mère a redécoré leur appartement à Seattle il y je ne sais combien d'années et s'était posé des questions quand elle a vu les chambres. Les domestiques ont été là pour lui répondre. Bref, je te passe la suite.

– Bon, vous avez fini avec vos potins de filles ou faut-il que je vienne vous apporter un plateau de petits gâteaux ? ironisa Emmett, commençant à s'énerver.

– Oh oui, avec des meringues à la rose, demanda Alice avec un grand sourire. Et du thé.

– Emmett, sérieusement, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dit aujourd'hui, grinça Rosalie, mais : va te faire f…

– On dit plutôt « Va te faire voir », la corrigea une voix dans l'escalier, laissant apparaître quelques secondes plus tard le père d'Alice et d'Edward. Alors, les jeunes, vous en êtes où dans votre mission « Sortons Edward de ses embrouilles » ? demanda Carlisle Cullen en s'adossant au mur.

– Et bien, commença Edward. Jasper vient de proposer d'opter pour le chantage.

– Bon choix, jugea son père.

La mâchoire d'Alice se décrocha de surprise. J'eus la même réaction, mais mentalement.

– Mais Papa, le chantage n'est pas légal, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

– On s'en fiche, coupa le docteur. L'important est que M. Mallory paye pour le système qui a mis en place. Ensuite, à nous de trouver un plan qui nous permettra de nous salir les mains le moins possible.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Qui aurait pu penser que le Dr. Carlisle Cullen était bien loin de l'image sérieuse qu'on avait de lui ?

– Quelle sorte de chantage ? Professionnel, personnel ?

– Plutôt financier, corrigea toujours très sérieusement Jasper.

– Vous voudriez trouver une faille dans sa fortune et le faire chanter là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est l'idée. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver cette faille, termina Jasper. Parce qu'obtenir les relevés bancaires de M. Mallory, ça ne va pas être chose aisée.

M. Cullen releva la tête et eu un petit sourire, le même qu'Edward avait en coin quand il était satisfait de lui.

– Il faudrait mieux que vous vous adressiez à un banquier qui accepte de marcher dans votre combine. Il pourra ainsi observer ses entrées et retraits d'argent plus facilement.

– T'as quelqu'un en tête de particulier ? demanda Edward, le sourcil gauche levé.

– Je connais un homme qui travaille à la même banque qu'a souscrit M. Mallory. Un ancien camarade de lycée lorsque j'avais votre âge.

– Papa : retour vers le passé, marmonna Alice plus pour elle que pour son père en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Gavin Hanks, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

– Le père non, mais le fils oui, exposa Emmett, les deux bras croisés sur son torse.

– Benjamin est … euh … commença Edward nerveux et embarrassé.

J'avais oublié que leur rapport était plutôt tendu en ce moment. Il fallait vraiment être débile pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

– C'est un ami, fis-je à sa place.

– Et ça tombe bien, on doit normalement le voir dans deux heures, s'exclama Emmett, enthousiaste après avoir regardé sa montre.

– Très bien. Vous lui en parlerez quand vous le verrez. Je rentrerais tard ce soir et ta mère aussi, dit-il à l'adresse de ses enfants. Edward, tu penseras à mettre …

– Le gigot dans le four. Pas de problème, lui répondit-il.

Carlisle Cullen fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

– Maman m'a laissé un post-it ce matin avant de partir pour Spokane, exposa son fils en sortant un petit carré jaune de la poche arrière de son jean.

Emmett en profita pour le lui arracher des mains.

– Non ! Fais pas l'idiot Em ! protesta Edward en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

– « Alice et Edward », commença à lire Emmett en prenant une petite voix fluette. « Papa et moi rentrerons tard ce soir. Edward, le gigot est à enfourner, les instructions sont inscrites sur un papier dans la cuisine. Pense à mettre la minuterie : je ne souhaite absolument pas me retrouver avec un énième plat brûlé sur les bras et devoir manger une pizza surgelée. Alice, tu mettras la table. Les couverts sont à prendre dans les placards de la cuisine et donc dans l'argenterie, même s'ils sont moins jolis. Je compte sur vous pour être des enfants modèles dans la limite du raisonnable. Bises et à ce soir. Maman. », finit-il en plaquant le papier sur son cœur et en levant les yeux vers le plafond, un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Mes chéris, roucoula-t-il. C'est trop mignooon !

Alice et Edward le fusillèrent du regard tandis que Jasper et moi pouffions de rire.

– Emmett, à ta place, je la ramènerais moins, l'avertit Carlisle. Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque tu t'es enfin décidé à cuisiner pour tes parents pendant les vacances, des hamburgers surgelés en plus, tu as laissé le carton qu'il y avait dessous qui a ensuite pris feu dans le four ? …

Emmett blêmit instantanément. C'était à présent au tour d'Alice et d'Edward de ricaner.

– Ou dois-je te parler de la fois où en plein mois de Juillet, tu as arraché la porte du frigo dans un élan de fougue incontrôlée alors que tu voulais prendre une bouteille de soda mise au frais ?

– Mais c'était parce que … voulut-il dire.

– Ou alors …

– Ok, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit, grogna-t-il en collant le post-il sur le front d'Alice qui était toujours morte de rire.

Le docteur Cullen se redressa du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

– Et bien, je retourne à l'hôpital.

– Oh, tu ne restes pas à la maison pour déjeuner ? s'étonna Alice.

– Je suis juste passé prendre le dossier d'un patient que j'avais laissé dans mon bureau. Transmettez mes salutations au père de Benjamin. Et dîtes-lui qu'il me doit toujours vingt dollars, ajouta-t-il en montant les marches de l'escalier.

Edward voulut lui demander pourquoi Gavin Hanks lui devait vingt dollars mais M. Cullen était déjà parti.

– Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? s'enquit Emmett en se frottant les mains.

– Des pizzas, persifflais-je.

* * *

Nous étions tous sous la pluie battante, attendant que quelqu'un daigne enfin de nous ouvrir la porte.

– Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? pesta pour la énième fois depuis dix minutes Emmett.

Rosalie soupira, laissant s'échapper de sa bouche un nuage de buée.

– Benjamin a probablement la jambe dans le plâtre et des béquilles. Et quand tu n'as qu'une seule jambe pour marcher, tu vas moins vite que si tu avais les deux, grogna Rosalie en lui donnant une tape sur le sommet du crâne.

– C'est d'une logique trop difficile pour toi mon cher, ricana Alice.

– Répète un peu ! gronda Emmett, menaçant en la poussant sous la chute d'eau de la gouttière.

– Non Em ! Mes cheveux vont boucler ! se plaignit-elle en aplatissant rapidement quelques mèches sur sa tête.

Moi, j'étais à l'abri, sous le manteau qu'Edward avait étendu au-dessus de nos têtes. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou et frissonnais, mais pas à cause du froid. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

– Ah, vieille branche ! s'exclama Emmett. Ben alors Benny, t'as rapetissé ? demanda-t-il en scrutant le petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus.

– C'est son petit frère, idiot, dit Rosalie en le fusillant du regard. Salut bonhomme, ton grand-frère est-il là ?

– Timothy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte si je ne t'ai pas donné la permission ! Oh bonjour, je suis Mme. Pierce, la gouvernante. Monsieur et Madame travaillent. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda la vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnant bouclant sur ses tempes.

– Nous sommes des amis de Benjamin. Nous passons prendre de ses nouvelles, expliqua Edward.

– Oh mais oui, bien sûr ! Il avait dit que vous deviez passer. Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez de sitôt. Entrez, entrez donc ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en regardant la pluie qui tombait toujours. Vous allez attraper du mal sous cette averse.

Nous laissant entrer, elle nous prit nos manteaux dégoulinants d'eau pendant que nous nous essuyions consciencieusement les pieds sur le paillasson. Revenant nous chercher, elle nous mena à travers tout le manoir avant de nous indiquer une porte en chêne massif dans un couloir du premier étage, nous signifiant clairement qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Benjamin. Puis elle partit précipitamment au bruit de verre brisé venant du rez-de-chaussée, tonnant un « Timothy Colin Hanks ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ?, nous laissant ainsi seuls. Alice frappa trois coups discrets, devançant Emmett qui voulait ouvrir purement et simplement la porte à la volée.

– Entrez, fit la voix de Benjamin.

Alice poussa tout doucement la porte, comme si elle craignait de déclencher une quelconque alarme ou de réveiller un mort.

– Hey grand guerrier ! commença Emmett en s'approchant du lit sur lequel Benjamin était allongé, sa jambe posé bien en évidence sur la couette, plâtrée du pied jusqu'au genou.

Rosalie eut un regard horrifié en le regardant faire.

– Emmett ! hurla-t-elle. Regarde dans quel état est Benjamin, gros nigaud !

– C'est bon, je ne suis pas mort non plus ! se moqua doucement notre ami, nous observant avec ses grands yeux rieurs. J'ai juste un plâtre !

– Juste un plâtre ? s'étouffa presque Alice. Mais ce truc est immonde ! C'est moche, affreux ! Ils pourraient faire un effort quant aux choix des coloris !

– Alice, Papa te l'a déjà dit : la fonction première d'un plâtre est de guérir, pas de servir de pièce de collection d'une ligne de vêtements, ce n'est pas comme une paire de lunettes, soupira Edward en se pinçant l'arête du nez tandis que je riais de l'expression d'Alice.

– Mais tu peux toujours le décorer, proposa Benjamin en lui tendant un gros marqueur noir qu'il avait saisi sur sa table de nuit.

Alice marmonna un « Mouais » en faisant la moue mais accepta quand même et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour écrire sur le plâtre blanc. Je remarquais que son pied et son mollet étaient déjà ornés de plusieurs signatures.

– Tu as eu de la visite, commentais-je.

– Ouais, j'ai vu du monde en deux jours. Buzz L'Eclair, c'est le dessin de mon petit frère, dit-il à Alice qui avait relevé la tête pour lui poser la question. Garrett, Austen, Peter, Kurt, Mike, Tyler, Eric, …énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

– Jenny ? annonçais-je en pointant sa signature sur le plâtre tandis qu'Alice avait un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage.

– Euh oui, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la gorge. On était au même moment à l'hôpital et on s'est croisés. Donc …

– Donc ? insista Rosalie alors que j'étais persuadée qu'elle en connaissait probablement la réponse.

– Donc voilà ! Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, ma vie ne vous intéresse sans doute pas plus que ça, éluda-t-il en replaçant des coussins contre lesquels il était appuyé.

– Tu te trompes Benja … commença Alice en levant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

– Comment t'es-tu fait cela ? la coupa Ben en désignant sa jambe.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Il me semble que j'ai voulu sauter par-dessus quelque chose et je suis mal retombé sur mes jambes. Je me souviens de m'être écroulé par terre et je crois que quelqu'un m'est tombé dessus. Et puis, la civière, l'ambulance, je ne te fais pas de dessin.

– Quand peut-on espérer te revoir sur le terrain ? demanda avec affabilité Edward.

– Pas de sitôt, surtout s'il faut compter de la rééducation par la suite, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace. Alors autrement, quoi de neuf de votre côté ? s'enquit-il en se réinstallant confortablement sur ses oreillers.

Il y eut comme un silence gêné dans la chambre. Je savais très bien qu'il y avait deux sujets importants à aborder, enfin, un plus en particulier. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la façon dont pourrait prendre Benjamin le fait qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble. J'aurais dû y penser. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'à un moment donné, Benjamin avait été désireux de plus que de l'amitié entre nous deux. Il ne m'avait guère caché ses souhaits. En serait-il toujours ainsi aujourd'hui ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. En même temps, quelque chose me disait que Jenny n'était pas qu'une simple fille pour lui.

Il était en froid avec Edward, je l'avais vu. Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Et je me doutais un peu que j'étais à l'origine de cette tension. Il était peut-être égocentrique de penser cela. Néanmoins, j'en avais conscience. Je n'avais pas envie de le blesser et que la situation se détériore et je savais pertinemment que l'annonce n'allait certainement pas resserrer les liens. Benjamin pourrait encore plus en vouloir à Edward. Ou à moi. Ou à nous deux. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Seulement accepter les conséquences de mon choix. Choix que je ne regrettais absolument pas. J'avais désiré et avais toujours désiré Edward, et personne d'autre. Et on pourrait me faire ou me dire n'importe quoi, cela ne changerait en rien, du moins je l'espérais. Mon choix était fait depuis longtemps. Tant pis pour le reste.

Enfin, Benjamin m'inquiétait sérieusement tout de même.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, pâlissant quelque peu. Où est le problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'affola-t-il en voyant que chacun se jetait des regards gênés et que personnes ne parlait.

Emmett toussa légèrement pour lui, bruyamment pour nous, mettant un poing devant sa bouche, nous regardant Edward et moi de façon exagérée et appuyée, nous signifiant qu'il était de notre devoir de parler. Je pris une inspiration.

– Edward et moi … Edward et moi sortons ensemble, déclarais-je.

Je fermais les yeux et attendis une quelconque réaction de la part de Benjamin. Un, deux, trois, comptais-je mentalement, patientant toujours. Je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Rien. Quatre, cinq, six, poursuivais-je alors. Aucun signe. Sept, huit, neuf, dix. Enfin, Benjamin fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge. Un peu long à la détente.

– Bien, fit-il simplement en nous scrutant, les yeux plissés. Et je parie que Jasper et Alice aussi, soupira-t-il en regardant les deux intéressés.

Ils blêmirent.

– Co … Comment tu sais ça ? balbutia Jasper, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

Benjamin prit un air faussement affligé.

– Jasper, je suis désolé de te dire cela, mais tu as vraiment l'air d'un crétin notoire avec ton sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. En plus tu sens le parfum à plein nez et t'as du gloss rose sur les lèvres, mon vieux. Et franchement, ça ne te va pas trop.

Jasper s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec le dos de sa main tandis que Rosalie et Emmett se retenaient à grand peine de rire.

– Première annonce faite, lista ensuite Emmett après avoir repris son souffle, en cochant une mention imaginaire inscrite sur la paume de sa main. Edward, la suite est pour toi, conclut-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

Edward soupira, passa furtivement une main dans ses cheveux de cuivre. J'attrapais sa main et la serrais. Il esquissa un petit sourire timide à mon adresse et se lança.

– M. Mallory me fait du chantage depuis un an. Si je me pliais à ses exigences, à savoir m'occuper plus ou moins de Lauren qui est …

– Une salope, intervint Rosalie les dents serrées en regardant le parquet de bois sombre.

– … sa fille, il acceptait de financer les activités sportives du lycée, peu importe leurs montants, étant donné que le précédent financeur, M. Hoffman avait … déserté les lieux, continua-t-il.

– Et ? J'imagine que tu veux que cela cesse ? exposa Benjamin en haussant les sourcils.

– Et de me venger par la même occasion, c'est l'idée. Si vous acceptez bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

– Est-ce à cause de Bella ? demanda Benjamin en me désignant du menton.

– Pardon ? m'interloquais-je.

– C'est vrai, avouons-le. Pourquoi réagis-tu seulement maintenant ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : cela fait un an que ça dure. Est-ce parce que tu sors avec Bella et que tu as envie de t'afficher avec elle librement sur le campus, et ne pas passer pour le pseudo-copain de Lauren ?

Edward s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion, tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

– Pas tout à fait. Bien sûr, ma volonté première était d'être libre d'être avec qui je souhaitais. Mais en parler avec quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Bella (à la mentionne de mon nom, il raffermit sa prise) m'a fait réaliser qu'il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. Parce que ça n'était pas légal. Et parce que ça pourrissait littéralement ma vie, celle de ma famille …

– Et de tes amis, rajouta Emmett avec un œil sévère.

– Je n'avais pas fini de parler Em ! Bref, je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais je me suis vraiment comporté comme un parfait crétin pendant un an, poursuivit Edward.

– Et peut-être même avant, marmonna Alice, les yeux rivés sur son dessin, concentrée et appliquée.

– Bon, je suppose qu'on ne va pas répliquer avec de la solution de sulfate de cuivre, soupira Benjamin, faussement embarrassé.

– On a déjà fait le coup à sa fille ça paraîtrait un peu louche, remarqua Angela.

– Donc, quel est le plan ? reprit Benjamin en nous regardant tour à tour.

– On va utiliser les mêmes armes que lui, expliqua Jasper.

– T'étais en panné d'inspiration ou quoi Jazz ?

– Non ! se défendit-il. Chantage financier. Et c'est là que ton père intervient.

– Mon père ? s'écria Benjamin en se redressant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

– Il est bien banquier, non ? demanda Alice en levant les yeux de son chef d'œuvre.

Benjamin marmonna un « Ouais », toujours aussi perdu.

– C'est Carlisle qui nous a soufflé l'idée. Il nous faudrait les relevés de compte du père de Lauren pour trouver quelque chose de louche sur ses retraits ou entrées d'argent qui nous permettrait de le faire chanter, expliqua Jasper en s'approchant un peu du lit.

– Relevés bancaires que mon père pourrait nous fournir, comprit Benjamin.

– D'après Carlisle, poursuivit Jasper, ton père est le banquier de M. Mallory.

– Sans doute. Il s'occupe principalement des clients assez fortunés. Vous pensez que mon père acceptera ?

– Aucune idée. Carlisle a juste dit qu'ils avaient été au lycée ensemble.

– Peut-être que cela pourra peser dans la balance, reconnut Benjamin. Et si on vire Mallory de la direction des sports, qui serait le repreneur de l'affaire ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Emmett toujours assis sur le lit

– Ne nous emballons pas, mais il se pourrait, je dis bien il se pourrait, expression du conditionnel et donc de l'hypothèse, de la possibilité, que mes parents se portent candidats. Encore faut-il que je leur en parle, dit-il.

– Tu as appris tes leçons d'anglais ? s'exclama Alice.

– Ça t'épate hein ! Il faut bien que je m'y mette, l'examen est à la fin de l'année.

– C'est l'une des seules choses qu'il a retenu, soupira Rosalie en passant une main lasse sur son visage, tout en secouant la tête, l'air résigné.

– Donc, c'est ok ? Vous acceptez de m'aider ? demanda soudainement Edward, qui commençait visiblement à paniquer.

Emmett se frotta le menton, pensif.

– Je suis d'accord sur le principe. Du moment que Mallory en prenne plein la gueule, moi ça me va, déclara après un moment de réflexion.

– Je sais que vous pouvez m'en vouloir pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit ou pas dit et pas fait, mais j'espère vraiment que …

– Edward, je pense que tu as assez fait de conneries comme ça, on ne va pas en rajouter une couche, le coupa Rosalie alors que j'opinais vivement de la tête à ses propos.

Alice releva le visage qu'elle avait pratiquement plaqué sur le plâtre de Benjamin. Elle battit des mains, signifiant qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle était satisfaite du résultat. Benjamin ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant le dessin.

– T'as dessiné un Botticelli sur mon plâtre ou quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il.

– T'es bête ou quoi ? C'est Woody, le cow-boy dans _Toy Story_. Fallait bien quelqu'un pour tenir compagnie à Buzz, non ?

– Wow, lâchèrent simultanément Jasper et Emmett en s'approchant de la jambe de Ben pour mieux voir.

Ben siffla d'admiration. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Alice avait un sacré bon coup de crayon. C'était bien Woody, on ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus, en un peu plus sexy.

– C'est joli, hein ? s'enthousiasma Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais elle fut interrompue par deux coups discrets frappés à la porte, révélant à son ouverture Mme. Pierce.

– Les enfants, je suis navrée, mais vous devez laisser Benjamin se reposer. Vous avez passé assez de temps avec lui pour aujourd'hui. Je vous attends en bas dans dix minutes.

Nous passâmes donc tous tour à tour au chevet de Benjamin – qui prenait un air torturé – pour lui dire, non sans lui avoir rappeler de nous tenir au courant pour son père et sans oublier bien sûr de signer son plâtre en passant, là où il restait encore de la place. Nous lui promîmes de revenir bien vite le voir. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour que nous puissions sortir quand Edward se rappela soudain quelque chose et se retourna.

– Benjamin, mon père m'a dit de transmettre au tien qu'il lui devait de l'argent. Vingt dollars plus précisément.

– Vingt dollars ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Je me pose exactement la même question. Je pense que ça doit dater de leur période où ils étaient tous deux au lycée.

– Je lui demanderais, promit Benjamin. Vingt dollars, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Emmett eut alors un sourire narquois.

– Qui nous dit que ces deux gars-là n'avaient pas un passé sombre au lycée ? On peut faire tellement de chose avec vingt dollars …

* * *

_Bon et bien voilà, la mission commando se met tout doucement en place et se prépare._

_Bref, réactions, impressions, questions ?_

_Alors oui, au début du chapitre, Bella se pose énormément de questions, il y a de quoi. C'est pas en claquant des doigts que tout va s'éclaircir dans sa tête._

_Ah oui, j'ai mis un peu de Jasper/Alice dans ce chapitre, il fallait quand même en parler !_

_Carlisle bad-boy dans sa jeunesse ? Possible …_

_La prochain chapitre sera pour le coup plus centré sur la relation Bella/Edward (ben ouais parce qu'ils sortent ensemble mine de rien)_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» ! (même si ça ne plaît pas à certains, vous pouvez toujours sauter ce passage)_

_Italie. Rome plus précisément. En ouvrant la tablette de chocolat, vous êtes tombées sur (non, pas un billet d'or de la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka) un coupon vous indiquant que vous avez gagné un voyage à Rome. Une semaine plus tard, vous y voilà. Il y a un monde fou, des tas de nationalités se mêlant dans les rues ensoleillés. De fil en aiguille, vous vous retrouvez dans une rue vous menant vers la Fontaine de Trevi (photo sur mon profil). Ah, la célèbre Fontaine de Trevi, décors de La Dolce Vita. Depuis le temps que vous rêvez de la voir. Vous frayant un passage parmi les touristes, enfin, vous arrivez sur la petite place. __A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous voyez :_

–_Des tonnes et des tonnes de touristes asiatiques qui vous bouchent la vue. Vous enragez. Ils sont attroupés juste devant le bassin. Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que l'un deux balancent de dos une pièce dans l'eau ou ne se fasse prendre en photo. Vous enragez et repartez, triste, vous consoler autour d'une grosse glace vaniglia-stracciatella-nutella.__ Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Des statues bombardées de fientes de pigeons. Où sont donc passés les divinités grecques d'un blanc immaculé que vantent les cartes postales et agences de voyage ? Tout est gris, noir, blanc crasseux, bref, tout simplement dégoûtant. Mais avant que vous ne puissiez faire le moindre geste, un truc visqueux et malodorant vous tombe sur le bras. Génial.__ Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen. Oh mon dieu, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux. La petite place est étonnamment vide, il n'y a que vous. Il est en fait le dieu Océan, placé dans la niche centrale. Sa peau de marbre, ses traits délicats, son corps de rêve … Tout simplement magnifique. Vous l'observez de plus près et découvrez avec stupeur qu'il est en fait vivant. Soudain, le dieu latin bouge et vous murmure d'une voix douce : « Viens à moi ». Ni une, ni deux, vous enjambez le rebord du bassin, façon remake de Tentation et allez le rejoindre. Vous vous retrouvez des les beaux bras d'un dieu vivant. L'extase totale.__ Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'accepter d'aller rejoindre ce dieu. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même carrément patauger avec les deux dans la fontaine._

_Je rappelle que (généralement), les statues de dieux romains sont, comment dire, peu habillées …_

_Petit jeu inspiré par mon précédent voyage en Italie à Rome l'année dernière. Et oui, il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de monde._

_Encore une fois, allez faire un tour sur « Big Twilight », d'Helvin…_

_Passez une bonne semaine et portez-vous bien d'ici-là ! _

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	25. Chapter 25 : Embers

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! __Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui motivent comme pas possible ! J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde et merci aussi aux non inscrits. _

_Un grand merci en particulier à Alice-57, Pride-and-Prejudiceee, Mariefandetwilight (qui se faisait du souci pour la suite des évènements), __an angel's whisper_ _(pour sa compréhension envers mon esprit plus ou moins dérangé) __Lisa, Lya-Mae, Juliette, toutes les pipelettes plus ou moins foldingottes de « Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté » et plus particulièrement à Pimprenelle et Gio qui viennent de revenir. Bienvenues au bercail les filles !_

_Je fais un grand « Hey ! » aussi à toutes les personnes que j'ai retrouvées sur Facebook …_

_Résultats des courses du chapitre 24 : vous aimez le Carlisle bad-boy, vous avez hâte de voir la suite de la mission commando, vous trouvez qu'Emmett est un parfait crétin qui fait malgré tout avancer les choses et vous êtes plus que d'accord pour l'option « Bain de minuit avec une statue humaine dans la Fontaine de Trevi »._

_Je vais répondre à une review qui datait du chapitre 19 à laquelle j'ai oublié et je n'ai pas pu répondre :_

_**Hermyella54 :**__suite à ton commentaire du chapitre 19. Je suis allée à Volterra et Montepulciano. J'ai pris en photo les marches et la porte du clocher de Montepulciano et de Volterra et comparé avec le film. Et dans Tentation, c'est bien la porte de Montepulciano qui est utilisée, pas celle de Volterra.__Voilà, ça c'était pour l'aparté cinématographique._

_Assez parlé, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, un peu plus léger que le précédent._

_Bonne lecture _

_Good Reading & Enjoy!_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Embers**

* * *

Embers – Just Jack

23 Décembre. Cela faisait officiellement cinq jours que la mission commando avait débuté, plus de quatre-vingt seize heures. Quant à ce qui était des minutes et des secondes, je dois dire que j'ai un peu la flemme de calculer. Mais ça faisait aussi cinq jours que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles d'Emmett. Pas de coups de téléphone et il ne répondait pas lorsqu'on l'appelait sur son portable. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. D'autant que Rosalie n'en savait pas plus que moi. Nerveusement, je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure.

– Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? demanda Edward en la lissant du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

– Emmett, marmonnais-je, plissant fortement les yeux comme si j'espérais que par ce geste, il se matérialise devant moi.

– Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, soupira Edward pour la énième fois de la journée alors qu'il passait une main dans mes cheveux.

– Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète ! Je veux dire, tu comptes sur lui, on compte sur lui, sur son père, même si je sais qu'il est en vacances et qu'il a le droit de se reposer parce que c'est bientôt Noël, m'embrouillais-je. Et puis, qu'il disparaisse comme ça, sans laisser de trace, ce n'est pas normal.

– Emmett a dix-huit ans, il peut partir en toute légalité. Ne t'en fais pas, il nous redonnera des nouvelles quand il le voudra ou le pourra. Je crois que tu oublies un détail important en plus.

– Lequel ?

– Devine !

– Edwaaard ! me plaignis-je en roulant sur le côté. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à répondre à tes devinettes.

Edward eut un petit rire en voyant dans quel état d'énervement j'étais.

– J'ai la chance d'habiter dans le même village que le lycée. Les parents d'Emmett vivent à Denver dans le Colorado. Ils l'ont envoyé ici pour sa scolarité, et aussi parce que son père avait étudié à Forks. Emmett ne va pas passer les fêtes de fin d'année à l'internat.

– J'avais oublié. Mais il ne devait partir que Dimanche dans la nuit et rien, pas de nouvelles. Admets que c'est tout de même bizarre !

– C'est vrai, m'accorda-t-il en soupirant. Il faut juste attendre.

Nous étions tous les deux sur mon petit lit, moi à moitié allongée sur le torse d'Edward, écoutant sa respiration posée et mesurée ainsi que les battements de son cœur, lui ses mains se baladant le long de mon flanc droit à mes cheveux où il enfouissait quelques fois son visage. Son odeur enivrante m'emplissait la tête et je devais me retenir de ne pas rester le nez collé à sa peau. Pas envie de passer pour une quelconque cinglée.

La pluie tombait fortement en ce jour de Décembre. Normal, banal, tellement habituel. Depuis le début des vacances, Edward et moi passions presque toutes nos journées ensemble. Il avait débarqué comme ça, le lundi après le week-end, frappant discrètement à la porte dix minutes après que Charlie soit parti au poste de police. Et ce petit manège se répétait depuis maintenant trois jours.

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ces vacances tombent au bon moment lâcha-t-il soudainement en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son index.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Et bien, pas besoin de nous cacher.

– Je doute que l'affaire soit réglée d'ici deux semaines. Avec Noël et le Nouvel An, on ne sera jamais tous réunis.

– Tu n'en sais rien…

– Je suis peut-être rabat-joie, mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas demain la veille que je prendrai le micro dans le bureau du proviseur pour annoncer bien fort par les haut-parleurs que nous sortons ensemble. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Peu importe ce que nous faisons ou ce que nous sommes, on trouvera toujours quelque chose à redire à notre relation. Bien sûr qu'il faut régler son compte à Lauren et son père, c'est trop important pour l'ignorer. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tous les deux, on ne pourra jamais être totalement insouciants.

– Tu as peur du regard des autres ?

– Ce n'est pas quand je le crains, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas. Je déteste être observée de cette façon, épiée, et que chacun de mes gestes soient décryptés. C'est pénible.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Edward, avant d'arriver à Forks, j'étais la version féminine de l'homme invisible. Je me suis faîte à ce mode de vie. Et toi, tu, … tu es juste hyper intelligent, hyper sexy et hyper populaire, alors évidemment …

– Je suis hyper sexy ? s'étonna-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Je le frappais sur le bras.

– Dans tout ce que j'ai dit, il a fallu que tu retiennes ça ! pestais-je en rougissant alors qu'il rigolais de plus belle. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que nous sortions en cachette. Mais je sais aussi qu'une fois que tout le monde sera au courant, et bien …

– Bella, me coupa-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue pour me faire taire. Il ne faut pas te préoccuper de cela, c'est notre vie pas la leur. Franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre du regard des autres, du temps que tu es avec moi.

– Tu sors souvent des trucs comme ça pour séduire les filles ? me moquais-je, bien que mon cœur ait fait un saut dans ma poitrine.

– Non, ça c'est juste avec toi, contra-t-il en penchant la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'eus aussitôt une sensation de manque quand il les retira. Intérieurement, je gémis. Il avait une telle emprise sur moi que ça virait au ridicule.

– As-tu parlé de moi à ton père ? demanda-t-il alors.

– Edward ! me plaignis-je. Tu casses l'ambiance !

– Réponds à ma question, insista-t-il.

– Non, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre avec Charlie, expliquais-je en soupirant.

Cela faisait trois jours que nous avions la même conversation et ça commençait sérieusement à me porter sur le système.

– Ce n'est pas compliqué, rétorqua Edward en haussant les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où était le problème.

– Edward, mon père a piqué une crise en découvrant ton sweat dans la machine à laver. Ton sweat, rien que ton sweat. Pas un slip ou je ne sais trop quoi, un sweat.

– Je ne porte que des boxers, m'apprit le foutu Apollon trop sexy allongé sur mon lit.

– Edwaaard ! m'écriais-je. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur ce que j'essaye de te dire si tu me parles de tes sous-vêtements ?

– Ok, je me tais ! se défendit-il en faisant semblant de tirer la fermeture Eclair de sa bouche.

Je le fusillais du regard.

– Bref, imagine ce que ça aurait été si tu avais été là. Et tu as vu comment il t'a snobé marmonnais-je en faisant un vague signe en sa direction, quand tu es venu le récupérer. Tu t'es bien rendu compte aussi de son petit espionnage ô combien discret. Soit il se fiche royalement que toi et moi sortons ensemble, ce qui m'étonnerais fortement. Soit il va se mettre dans une colère effroyable, me consigner à la maison et par la même occasion t'interdire de m'approcher. Soit faire un infarctus. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu prennes en compte le fait que je me soucie de sa santé. Nous avons donc ces trois possibilités à envisager, listais-je en comptant sur mes doigts. Et en aucun cas, il ne s'enthousiasmera de notre relation et te prendra dans les bras dans nous lui apprendrons la nouvelle. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas te décourager, m'empressais d'ajouter en voyant les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller.

– Ton père porte-t-il toujours son arme de service sur lui ?

– Presque quotidiennement.

– Voilà qui complique sérieusement les choses. Tu crois que tu pourrais saboter les balles de son pistolet ?

– Me connaissant, je risque de me faire plutôt exploser avec… Arrête Cullen, c'est pas drôle ! le réprimandais-je alors qu'il pouffait de rire dans mes cheveux.

– Il faudrait tout de même que tu en touches deux mots au Chef Swan, histoire d'expliquer pourquoi le fils Cullen passe autant de temps avec sa fille, souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Je soupirais, même si je savais qu'en fin de compte, il avait parfaitement raison. Lui n'avait visiblement pas ce problème avec sa famille, le docteur Cullen ayant plus ou moins vu – d'après le regard qu'il nous avait lancé à son arrivé – le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille lorsqu'il était descendu dans le garage. Prenant en compte le fait qu'Alice était humainement incapable de tenir sa langue dans des circonstances pareilles, toute la famille Cullen serait au courant que nous sortions ensemble jusqu'à Ushuaia – Edward m'avait dit avoir un grand-oncle scientifique là-bas.

– Tu as déjà eu affaire à la police? demandais tout à trac. Histoire que Charlie n'est pas d'idées préconçues sur toi…

Je tournais la tête légèrement vers Edward afin d'avoir sa réponse. Plusieurs plis marquaient son front et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

– Ne me dis pas que … balbutiais-je, la bouche grande ouverte.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me souviens que la vieille Spencer s'était plainte de nous à la Police.

– « Nous » ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Edward m'étonnerait tous les jours un peu plus. Il eut un sourire ravi en se remémorant ce qui semblait être un bon souvenir.

– C'était il y a deux ou trois ans. Emmett et moi avions kidnappé le chat de Mme. Spencer, une espèce de coussin couverte de poils orange. Et on lui avait fait comme des petits chaussons en recouvrant ses pattes de papier journal.

– Pourquoi diable entourer les pattes d'un pauvre chat avec du journal ? fis-je, incrédule.

– Parce que le chat n'est guidé que par les sensations qu'il ressent sous ses pattes. Et sans sensations du sol, le chat est incapable de marcher et tombe par terre dès qu'il essaye de se mettre debout. C'était littéralement tordant !

– Edward Cullen ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique ! m'écriais-je, outrée.

– Oh Bella ! Ce chat n'était même pas traumatisé.* Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment l'avis de la vieille voisine, selon qui nous étions des délinquants et allions finir comme tueurs en série étant donné les … expériences auxquelles nous nous adonnions.

Je marmonnais quelque chose ressemblant à « Espérons juste que mon père n'était pas celui qui ait pris la déposition de Mme. Spencer. » en jouant avec la main gauche d'Edward. Il se renfrogna.

– Pourrait-on parler d'autre chose que de mes exploits passés peu glorieux ? me supplia-t-il, faussement blasé.

En guise de réponse, je levais un peu la tête pour attraper ses lèvres. Il encadra son visage de ses grandes mains et je me relevais un peu plus pour venir passer mes doigts dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, rassurantes. Je gémis, entrouvrant les miennes et sa langue en profita pour s'immiscer dans ma bouche. Je me détachais de lui, le souffla le court, mes gardant mes mains autour de son cou, et le regardais dans les yeux.

– J'aime ce côté bad-boy chez vous, Edward Cullen, fis-je, mutine.

Edward arqua un sourcil et me renvoya son foutu – et non moins sublime – sourire en coin, qu'il devrait d'ailleurs breveter, se prêtant au jeu.

– Je dois tenir de mon père, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait très sérieux mais qui n'était que plus drôle.

– Laisse-moi rire ! J'ai du mal à imaginer ton père avec un blouson de cuir et les bras couverts de tatouages, riais-je.

Edward eut une petite moue désappointée.

– C'est donc la définition de « bad-boy » pour vous ? Je suis déçue Mademoiselle Swan, bouda-t-il en prenant un air affligé. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez jeune fille que mon père en a un.

J'en restais coite. Il m'en bouchait un coin.

– Quoi ? Ton père a un tatouage ? m'étonnais-je en m'asseyant confortablement sur le lit.

– C'est un « E » sur le côté gauche du bassin. Pour Esmé, expliqua-t-il en voyant mon air dubitatif. Pour son enterrement de vie de garçon, ses potes et lui, dont le père d'Emmett, sont allés à Las Vegas. Et ils ont pas mal déconné pour finir dans l'atelier d'un tatoueur.

– Wow, soufflais-je en posant une main sur mon front. Charlie ne ferait jamais un tel truc. La chose la plus folle qu'il n'ait jamais fait, ça a peut-être été de raser sa moustache.

Edward éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à lui Je me sentais terriblement bien avec lui : protégée, rassurée. Qui aurait pu penser que je sortirai avec le garçon qui m'avait rabaissée publiquement en regardant ma photo ? En parlant de photo, il fallait peut-être que je lui dise. Le secret n'avait plus lieu d'être. Même si ça me gênait de le lui avouer. Le risque éventuel était qu'il me prenne pour une obsédée.

– Edward, commençais-je timidement. Euh, tu te souviens du concours de photos organisé par le journal du lycée ?

Edward hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

– Tu te rappelles de la photo gagnante ?

– Celle avec tes yeux.

– Oui, enfin, non, pas celle-là. Je parle de l'autre.

– Celle avec les miens ?

– Ouais. Et bien, … Hum, tu vas peut-être trouver cela bizarre mais, comment te dire … Bon, en fait, ton portait, c'est moi qui l'ai pris, dis-je rapidement en priant bien fort pour qui oublie tout ce que je venais de lui révéler et passe à autre chose.

Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Edward eut un petit sourire satisfait et passa une main dans sa nuque. Je me mordais la lèvre, anxieuse de sa réaction.

– Je ne vais pas dire que je suis surpris parce que je m'en doutais un peu en fait. Très jolie photo au passage, remarqua-t-il en remettant une des mes mèches derrière mon oreille, récoltant au passage mes rougissements. Où l'as-tu prise d'ailleurs ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent d'avantage à ce souvenir. Je me revoyais, moi planquée derrière une étagère tandis que lui était penché sur ses livres, terrifiée à l'idée de me faire surprendre.

– A la bibliothèque, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Tu n'es pas fâché ? Enfin, tu ne me prends pas pour une folle qui fait une quelconque fixation sur toi ? m'inquiétais-je.

Edward parut réfléchir.

– A vrai dire, non. Je suis même flatté de cette attention. Mais ce serait plutôt à toi d'avoir cette réaction puisque l'auteur de la photo qui te représente est assis en ce moment sur ce lit, m'apprit-il.

Décrochage de mâchoire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il avoue aussi facilement.

– Je le savais déjà, marmonnais-je en détournant son regard trop intense qui cherchait chez moi une certaine approbation.

– Ce sont les photos dans la chambre d'internat qui t'ont mis sur la voie ? demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

– Pas vraiment. Quand je suis allée dormir chez toi parce que ta sœur nous avait invitées Rosalie et moi, nous sommes allées dans ta chambre. Alice fouillait dans ton étagère pour trouver un certain disque et … elle est tombée sur les négatifs de la photo, terminais-je.

– Et toi, me prends-tu pour un voyeur ?

– Je réfléchie très sérieusement à cette question, fis-je en prenant un air pensif, juste pour l'embêter.

Je me levai du lit à regret et allai me poster à la fenêtre de la chambre. La pluie était encore forte et le ciel s'obscurcirait de seconde en seconde. Je regardais le cadran lumineux de mon réveil. Six heures. Edward comprit ma remarque silencieuse et se leva à son tour, attrapant sa veste grise posée sur la chaise de mon bureau. Il me laissa passer devant et nous descendîmes les escaliers. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, nous soupirâmes tous deux : il était l'heure de nous quitter, Charlie n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Edward ne faisait aucune réflexion mais je savais que le non-dit lui pesait. D'un côté je me sentais coupable. Mais Charlie me voyait encore comme sa petite fille, la petite Bella qui tombait dans les escaliers et qui l'accompagnait le dimanche à la pêche. Il ne m'avait pas vu grandir. Pour lui, j'étais passé d'une gamine à une presque adulte. Un sacré changement. Et j'arrivais chez lui, à la fin de l'adolescence. L'adaptation avait dû être dure pour lui, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Peut-être même qu'elle n'était pas achevée.

Et comme si cela n'était pas assez difficile à gérer pour lui, voilà qu'il allait connaître les joies du premier petit ami de sa fille. Panique à bord. Comment voulez-vous qu'il laisse un autre homme que lui approcher sa petite fille ? Charlie ne mordait pas – du moins, je l'espérais – mais il n'allait certainement pas être enchanté par le fait que je laisse quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. Il allait jouer le rôle du père hyper protecteur à fond, à n'en pas douter.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et posais mes mains sur le torse d'Edward pour l'embrasser. Il referma doucement la porte et courut sous la pluie battante pour rejoindre sa voiture garée un pâté de maisons plus loin. Précaution supplémentaire, juste au cas où.

Je soupirais, seule dans l'entrée. C'était complètement débile, cette folie des premiers amours. Nous allions nous revoir le lendemain, mais il allait me manquer. Avec un peu de chance, son odeur se serait imprégnée dans les draps du lit sur lequel il s'était allongé. Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour qu'il puisse dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit à mes côtés … Je ne sais pas, passer par la fenêtre ? Je mis cette idée au placard. Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'Edward se rompe le cou en escalant la façade de la maison …

Je remontais rapidement à l'étage et rabattais la couette sur mon lit. Inutile que mon père s'imagine des choses s'il venait à passer par hasard dans ma chambre. Je venais juste de finir de ranger mes livres dans mon étagère quand Charlie rentra. Je l'entendis bougonner tout en se débarrassant de ses affaires dans le vestibule.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Charlie arborait une mine renfrognée dont j'en ignorais la raison. Il chipotait dans son assiette, plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans un morceau de poisson. Je m'étonnais. Charlie n'était pas aussi violent avec la nourriture. Il vénérait presque tout ce qui sortait de l'eau. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que lui avait fait ce pauvre poisson.

– C'est pas bon ? demandais-je en désignant son assiette de mon couteau.

Charlie releva la tête, et cligna des yeux, comme si essayait de se reconnecter au réseau humain.

– Hein ?

– Le poisson, il n'est pas bon ? répétais-je.

– Oh non, le poisson est très bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiétait … Et quand je lui posais des questions sur sa journée, Monsieur Monosyllabe prenait la place de mon père. Génial …

J'étais en train de laver la vaisselle dans l'évier, les mains pleines de mousse, quand Charlie, qui s'était approché pour déposer son verre sur l'égouttoir, renifla. Je me figeais.

- Un problème ? fis-je en arrêtant de frotter l'assiette avec mon éponge.

Charlie renifla une nouvelle fois.

– T'as … t'as mis du parfum ?

– N… Non, bafouillais-je, troublée.

– C'est bizarre, tu sens … quelque chose, marmonna-t-il avec de partir dans le salon.

Je l'entendis allumer la chaîne sportive. Je respirais mes cheveux : ils sentaient la fraise. En revanche, pour ce qui était de mes vêtements … Edward. J'inspirais le « Edward » à plein nez. Et dire que Charlie l'avait remarqué …

Ma mère m'appela en fin de soirée alors que je m'apprêtais à me mettre sous la couette avec un bon livre. L'entendre me faisait du bien. Phil et elle étaient en ce moment à Jacksonville. Elle me parlait de tout, du temps, de son nouveau cours de jogging – j'ignorai d'ailleurs que l'on pouvait prendre des cours de jogging – des entraînements de Phil, de son rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse, entre autre. Et de Noël. Elle tenait absolument que à ce que je vienne passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux en Floride.

– Maman, répétais-je une fois encore. Je suis déjà venue pour Thanksgiving. Et puis, je ne veux pas laisser Charlie tout seul, une année de plus. Songe un peu à cela.

– _Mais Bella, pense un peu au temps de Forks ! N'as-tu pas envie de vivre autre chose que la pluie ?_

– Il ne pleut pas ! protestais-je avec véhémence. Il neige.

J'entendis ma mère rire à l'autre bout du fil.

– _Ok, j'ai compris. Et je parie que les avions seront cloués au sol à cause des conditions climatiques_, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Tu paries bien.

– _Bon et bien, tant pis, j'aurai au moins essayé de te convaincre. Je pense qu'avec Phil, on ira sûrement au restaurant, tu sais, celui au bord de la mer. Et puis après nous être baladés un peu, on rentrera à la maison et …_

– Maman ! Je ne veux … surtout pas savoir ce que tu ferras avec Phil ! m'outrais-je pendant qu'elle s'esclaffait.

Il avait continué de neiger dans la nuit. Pas suffisamment pour que l'on arrive plus à ne plus ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais le sol était à présent comme recouvert d'un petit tapis plus ou moins blanc. Je restais émerveillée. La neige n'était pas au programme météorologie de Phoenix. Je n'en avais vu qu'à la télévision, comme dans ses feuilletons qui passaient toute la journée le jour de Noël. Mon souffle chaud créait de la buée sur la vitre froide d'une des fenêtres de ma chambre. Avec mon doigt, je traçais un « E ». Que j'effaçais aussitôt. C'était complètement idiot.

Je m'habillais d'un tee-shirt à manches langues bleu clair, mettais mon inévitable jean et enfilais une des chemises en coton à carreaux vert foncé de mon père. Je l'entendais d'ailleurs s'affairer ou plutôt grommeler dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt. J'avais hâte qu'Edward vienne. Bon, ok, je n'allais tout de même pas flanquer mon père dehors …

Je descendais et allais rejoindre mon père.

– Déjà debout ? demanda-t-il, en attrapant sa veste. Je t'ai réveillée ?

Je secouais la tête et Charlie continuait de grogner. Je soupirai et me rendais dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Mon père bougonna une fois de plus parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ses clés – elles étaient posées sur la table. Je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui depuis deux jours mais ça commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. A l'aide de ma cuillère, je repoussais sur les bords du bol les céréales. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas faim. Non. En fait, j'essayais de passer le temps en attendant que Charlie parte pour le Poste.

– Tu ne manges pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la petite cuisine.

– Quoi ? Oh non, je … Je réfléchissais, mentis-je.

Non, en réalité, je ne mentais pas tant que ça. Je réfléchissais juste à ce qui le faisait tant traîner à la maison ce matin ! Argh !

Alors, enfin je perçus le claquement de la porte d'entrée et la voiture démarrer. Je soufflais de soulagement en vidant le lait restant dans le bol dans l'évier.

Je n'eus qu'à attendre cinq minutes et trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent et j'allais ouvrir, le cœur plus léger. Et j'eus soudain une grande sensation de froid sur le visage. J'entendis Edward pouffer devant moi.

– Cullen, tu n'es qu'un crétin, l'agressais-je en enlevant la neige froide qui coulait sur ma peau.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, rigola-t-il encore. C'était trop tentant !

– Tu n'es pas désolé du tout ! Et en plus d'être un crétin, tu es un gamin !

Je descendais les quelques marches du perron, pieds nus, et allais ramasser une grosse poignée de bouillasse blanche. Je me gelais sérieusement les orteils.

– Non Bella ! s'étrangla Edward en me voyant brandir la boule de neige dans sa direction, essayant de se protéger avec son bras.

SPLATCH !

– BORDEL ! hurla Edward.

Oh merde. Je me précipitais vers lui, toujours sans chaussures dans la neige.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? m'inquiétais-je en le voyant se tenir la joue.

– Non ! Il y avait un caillou dans ta boule de neige ! Je me le suis pris dans le visage ! se plaignit-il en gémissant lamentablement.

– Oh merde, répétais-je. Edward, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

Je passais mes mains sur sa joue gauche afin d'en enlever les résidus de neige et de voir l'étendue des dégâts.

– C'est grave ? demanda Edward.

– Hum, il y a une coupure et ça saigne. Va falloir aller désinfecter ça à la maison.

Edward soupira et nous rentrâmes, frigorifiées.

– Je t'ai apporté des roulés à la cannelle, m'apprit-il en attrapant une boîte blanche que j'avais vue posée sur une des marches du perron. Ma sœur ne fait que d'en cuisiner en ce moment. Et ils sont mangeables. Je me pose des questions d'ailleurs quant à cet intérêt soudain envers la pâtisserie. Bref, je me suis dit que si elle arrivait à en faire, j'en étais sans aucun doute capable.

Je le remerciais en l'embrassant et lui prenais la boîte des mains pour la déposer sur la table de la cuisine, décrétant que nous les mangerions après l'avoir soigné.

Je poussais Edward dans un fauteuil du salon, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, le temps que je monte à l'étage pour aller chercher de l'antiseptique pour lui et des chaussettes pour moi. Je posais la bouteille et le coton sur la table basse, près de nous. Essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je m'asseyais à califourchon sur ses cuisses. C'était la meilleure position pour nettoyer et retirer les petits cailloux qui restaient dans la plaie. Edward me regarda, surpris. Bien sûr…

– Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à la maison. Charlie est tellement bougon que ça en devient insupportable, marmonnais-je en sortant la pince à épiler de son étui.

– Il s'est peut-être levé du mauvais pied.

– Et bien ça fait deux jours qu'il est atrophié des orteils. Tu tournes la tête, je te jure que je t'enfonce cette pince dans la rétine, même si tu as des yeux magnifiques, le menaçais-je en brandissant ledit instrument devant ses yeux.

– Ok, c'est bon, je ne tenterai aucun geste brusque. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais soigné …

Je rougis à ce souvenir, ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer.

– Tu t'en souviens ?

– Plus qu'un peu. Tu m'avais poussée dans un buisson, je saignais du cou et toi tu avais des épines dans les mains. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille que je fasse bien mon travail.

Edward tint parole et se transforma en statue ... Jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de portière se fasse entendre à l'avant de la maison. Je sursautais et Edward me regardait d'un air interloqué.

– Ton père n'était pas censé ne rentrer à la maison que tard ce soir ? chuchota-t-il, affolé.

Je me mordais la lèvre. Il était trop tard pour songer à cacher Edward dans un placard. La poignée de la porte tournait déjà.

Charlie leva la tête et nous vit. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais qu'Edward louchait sur son arme de service, toujours accroché à sa ceinture. Puis je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je me levais soudainement, comme électrocutée. Charlie avait presque les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites. Moi qui avais pensé lui présenter Edward dans d'autres conditions, beaucoup plus appropriées, c'était loupé …

– Que … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? articula Charlie en désignant Edward du menton.

– Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ? répliquai-je automatiquement

On félicitera Bella Swan pour sa répartie du tonnerre … Charlie parut désarçonné.

– La route de la Push est verglacée avec toute la pluie qui ait tombée hier et le froid de cette nuit. Je suis venu chercher les chaînes pour la voiture… Vas-tu enfin répondre enfin répondre à ma question ? s'énerva-t-il en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches tout en fixant Edward d'un air vraiment méchant.

Je toussai un coup, attrapai la main d'Edward qui se tenait un peu en retrait pour que nous soyons tous les deux en face de mon père. J'espérais que le fait que je lui tienne la main l'aide à comprendre la situation.

– Papa, commençais-je calmement. Tu te souviens sans doute d'Edward Cullen …

Froncement de sourcils de la part de Charlie. Je pris cela pour un oui.

– Et bien lui et moi sortons ensemble, bafouillais-je en serrant très fort la main d'Edward comme si cela pouvait effacer l'embarras de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

Il me lança un regard signifiant clairement : « Tu me pètes les phalanges ». Je relâchais un peu ma poigne.

– Voilà pourquoi Edward est ici. Parce que … Parce que c'est mon petit ami, terminai-je.

Le visage de Charlie était insondable. Soudain, il se décrispa, sa bouche se fendit en un sourire et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Edward et moi regardâmes presque horrifiés mon père se tenir un mur, les mains sur les côtes tellement il riait. Nous nous lançâmes un regard incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui ? …

– Il est … chuchota à toute vitesse Edward.

– Fou ? Oui, je songe sérieusement à cette possibilité.

Charlie essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

– Vous … sortez … ensemble ! parvint-il à articuler en reprenant son souffle.

Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ? semblait me dire Edward.

– Vous êtes trop drôle tous les deux ! s'exclama mon père en essuyant ses yeux qui pleuraient.

– Papa ! m'écriais-je. Edward est _vraiment _mon petit ami !

Mais Charlie ne m'écoutait toujours pas, trop occuper à aller se servir un verre d'eau pour se remettre de ses émotions. Je l'entendis s'écrier dans la cuisine « Oh ! Des roulés à la cannelle ! ». Edward me dévisagea, désespéré.

– Edward et moi nous sommes envoyés en l'air sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture, dis-je avec aplomb en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

J'entendis Charlie recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Et là, plus rien. Un grand silence dans toute la maison. Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi et pouvais même l'entendre déglutir difficilement. Mon père reposa bruyamment son verre sur le comptoir et revint dans l'entrée.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Je le regardais en haussant les sourcils, ne laissant rien transparaître.

– Non, vous n'avez tout de même pas …

– Ecoute Charlie, je viens de t'annoncer deux choses. L'une d'entre elles en fausse. A toi de choisir laquelle est la plus plausible, fis-je d'un ton sec.

Charlie bougonna dans sa barbe.

– C'était quand ? demanda-t-il.

– Papa ! Je ne suis pas une dépravée ! protestais-je avec véhémence.

– Non ! s'empressa-t-il de répliquer. Tu m'as mal compris : depuis quand est-ce que vous sortez ensemble, pour que je me rende compte, et bien … justement depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

– Depuis jeudi dernier Monsieur Swan, intervint pour la première fois Edward.

– Je préférerai Chef Swan, jeune homme, grogna Charlie.

– Papa ! protestai-je.

Mon père s'approcha dangereusement d'Edward en brandit son doigt sous son nez.

– Ecoute-moi bien mon garçon, je ne vais pas tenir compte de ce que tu as pu faire au chat de cette vieille femme, mais sache que si tu fais du mal à ma fille, je m'assurerais personnellement de te tuer, de te découper en morceaux et d'ensuite les disperser aux quatre coins du monde. Compris ?

– Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Bella, Monsieur Swan, répondit avec assurance Edward.

– C'est Chef Swan. Je dois y aller. En attendant, toi, fit-il en le désignant, tu rentres chez toi et tu n'es autorisé à rendre visite à ma fille qu'à partir de trois heures. Pas de négociation possible.

Voilà comment je passais ma matinée et mon après-midi … seule. Au moins, comme disait Edward, Charlie avait appris la nouvelle. Mouais … Et pas de la meilleure manière.

A trois heures tapantes, Edward frappa – pour la deuxième fois de la journée – à la porte. Mais il n'eut pas fait deux pas que Charlie arriva. Ok. Pour le baiser, on repassera.

A ma plus grande surprise, mon père lui proposa de rester manger. Ce qu'Edward s'empressa d'accepter. Ce qu'il ignorait sans doute, c'est que mon père allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Nominé pour le prix du meilleur père hyper protecteur : Charlie Swan !

Tout y passa : l'âge et le travail de ses parents, ses ambitions professionnelles, sa future fac, leurs lieux de vacances, ses précédentes petites amies (je tiquais un peu sur le sujet), ce que faisait sa sœur, le sport …

– Tu as eu ton permis ?

– Oui Chef Swan.

– Du premier coup ?

– Tout à fait.

– Et c'est quoi ta voiture ?

– Une Volvo C30 T5.

Charlie laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

– Joli modèle.

Tout le repas se déroula de cette manière. Je crois même qu'à un moment, le sujet des animaux de compagnie et de la couleur de sa tapisserie furent abordés. Le repas enfin terminé, Charlie débarrassa ses couverts et allant s'asseoir dans le sofa du salon pour allumer la télévision.

– Ça va ? demandais-je à Edward.

– Ton père n'est pas si terrible que ça. J'avais pensé que ça serait pire. Si on met de côté l'aspect « Touche-pas-à-ma-fille », il a même l'air plutôt sympa, chuchota-t-il dans mon cou alors que je grattais une assiette dans l'évier.

Bientôt, les voix des commentateurs d'un match retentirent de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

– Charlie ? C'est du baseball ? demanda Edward en haussant la voix.

– Yep, confirma celui-ci, toujours vautré dans le canapé.

– Tu appelles mon père Charlie ? m'étonnais-je à voix basse.

– Tu n'as pas entendu ? Il m'a dit de laisser tomber le « Chef Swan » à la fin de toutes ses questions, chuchota-t-il.

– Reds Sox contre Mariners, annonça mon père du salon, les pieds sur la table basse, fixant avec attention l'écran plat

Edward se détacha de moi.

– Seattle mène ? s'enquit-il en partant dans le salon pour aller rejoindre mon père sur le sofa.

– Evidemment.

Je sortais de la cuisine, mes mains mouillées tenant un torchon. J'étais estomaquée.

– Et la vaisselle ? Vous croyez qu'elle va se faire toute seule ?

* * *

_* L'histoire du chat est vrai et s'est réellement passée. Le matou ne tient en effet plus sur ses pattes. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le coup. Mais n'essayez pas de faire la même chose tout de même ! **Lya-Mae**, si tu passes par là, tu te souviendras sûrement de qui nous avait raconté cette histoire, quand et où !_

_Voilà le chapitre 25 !_

_Bon alors, je vais revenir sur la réaction de Charlie. Il récupère sa fille presque adulte et lui la voit encore comme sa petite fille. Il pense aux besoins et aux envies de Bella comme ceux d'un jeune enfant, pas comme ceux d'une jeune fille. Bella lui aurait dit qu'elle allait jouer dans le bac à sable, ça ne l'aurait pas perturbé plus que ça. Mais là, quand elle lui annonce qu'elle sort avec un garçon, ça lui paraît tellement incongru, et bien qu'il en est mort de rire. Il est donc normal qu'il prenne ça pour une bonne blague. _

_Il y avait un peu de tout dans ce chapitre. Je voulais absolument aborder le problème « Charlie » ainsi que l'affaire des photos, parce ce concours traînait un peu dans les tiroirs. Prochain chapitre consacré entièrement à la mission commando._

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» ! Proposé gracieusement par __**Pride-and-Prejudiceee !**_

_Imaginez que vous êtes à Londres en ce jour d'automne (oui, j'ai décidé que c'était l'automne. Vous et vos ami(e)s avez décidé de visiter ou de revisiter la ville à fond. Tout y passe : Big Ben, London Eye, Soho, … Vous utilisez les bus à impériale ou encore les fameux taxis noirs londoniens. Le soir venu, vous décidez de vous rendre dans un pub. On vous vante les mérites d'un près de Saint James' Square. Vous entrez, vous installez. La salle est presque remplie, l'ambiance chaleureuse. Un gars monte soudainement sur le bar et annonce que ce soir est une soirée karaoké. Super (à vous de mettre de l'ironie ou pas). Tou(te)s vos ami(e)s y passant et c'est donc à vous de monter sur la petite scène. Vous tenez fermement le micro dans vos mains, soit parce que vous êtes déterminée, ou parce que vous êtes terrifiée. Vous attendez que le titre de votre chanson s'affiche sur l'écran.__ A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Choisissez celle que vous désirez. Soit :_

– _Le thème de la soirée karaoké s'affiche alors. Vous n'y aviez pas fait plus attention avant. Chansons Inuit. Chouette (ironie of course). Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Vous allumez le micro, et là, un drôle de grésillement se fait entendre. La salle est maintenant plongée dans le noir : le compteur vient de sauter. Et vous, vous restez plantée là, toute seule, sur scène. Génial. Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Le titre de la chanson apparaît sur l'écran : Breathe Me de Sia. Vous soufflez un coup et attendez que les premières notes de la musique sortent des enceintes. Mais rien ne se passe. Cependant, les paroles s'affichent elles. Tant pis, vous vous préparez à chanter a cappella. Mais au moment où vous vous apprêtez à débuter, les premiers accords de la mélodie se font entendre derrière vous. Lentement, toujours en chantant (je précise que vous connaissez les paroles par cœur), vous vous tournez pour voir d'où elles viennent. Stupeur, vous n'aviez pas remarqué le piano noir à queue dans un des coins de la scène. Et le pianiste n'est autre qu'Edward Cullen. Il relève la tête et vous adresse un sourire doux, vous incitant à continuer votre chanson. Vous continuez, sans parvenir à vous détacher de ses yeux verts saisissants. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'aller le rejoindre dans les loges après pour le remercier … Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même se faire accompagner par les deux au piano ..._

_Je rappelle bien entendu que vous pouvez remplacer cette chanson par une autre. C'est juste que j'aime particulièrement Breathe Me …_

_Encore un grand merci à Pride-and-Prejudiceee pour m'avoir suggéré l'idée !_

_Je risque de ne pas poster de façon régulière pour des tas de raisons. Je préviens juste pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris(es)_

_Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	26. Chapter 26 : Sleepyhead

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey guys ! _

_J'ai posté mon premier One-Shot, que je vous invite vivement à aller lire ! Il s'appelle « __**Full Moon and Glass of Milk**__ ». Non, non, ce n'est pas du chantage affectif. L'histoire est totalement différente de celle de Forks High School's Intrigues. Pas de All Human. Merci d'ailleurs à toutes les personnes qui sont allées lire cet OS !_

_Par ailleurs, je viens d'entrer en première L. Donc, plus de travail cette année. Je vous préviens donc que mes dates de post seront __**irrégulières**__ et les longueurs des chapitres __**variables**__. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sera publié étant donné que je n'en ai __**aucun à l'avance**__. Néanmoins, je ne n'oublierai Forks High School Intrigues, mais je ne compte pas non plus __négliger mes études__._

_Je vous remercie par ailleurs de votre compréhension et ne vous inquiétez pas si un chapitre se fait quelque peu désirer. Si jamais il y avait un problème, je ferais un post spécial._

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! On a passé le cap des 900 ! Waouh !_

_Merci donc à __**amimi31**__**, **__**Lisa-Black07**__**, **__**hp-drago**__**, **__**RioTousse**__**, **__**KristenStewartFans**__**, **__**Jyyj**__**, Laurie, **__**Ludivine28**__**, Gio, **__**La Rose Enchainee**__**, Pimprenelle, Renesme, **__**an angel's whisper**__**, **__**veronika crepuscule**__**, **__**Nenette1712**__**, **__**alinette 74**__**, **__**BellaLara**__**, **__**Ninie08**__**, Morgan, **__**edward-bella-new-fiction**__**, **__**Grazie**__**, **__**lapiaf8**__**, **__**Famous Marion**__**, **__**CaRoOThePriinCess**__**, **__**Jennii-love-2**__**, Marmotton, **__**Mariefandetwilight**__**, **__**oliveronica cullen massen**__**, **__**pierard85**__**, **__**Lya-Mae**__**, **__**aelita48**__**, **__**adeline73100**__**, mouah88, **__**emichlo**__**, **__**Alice-57**__**, **__**Anill**__**, **__**Lydie's**__**, **__**tony-35**__**, **__**Helvin**__**, **__**Tinga Bella**__**, **__**aude77**__**, **__**Lareveuse15**__** !**_

_Assez perdu de temps, je vous laisse lire !_

_Good Reading and Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Sleepyhead**

* * *

Sleepyhead – Passion Pit

Edward POV

Je vivais le plus merveilleux des rêves. Le plus doux, le plus beau, le plus délicat. Peut-être une peu guimauve sur les bords, mais sacrément agréable.

Le ciel était bleu et quelques nuages duveteux d'une blancheur éclatante s'y attardaient sans que cela puisse nous inquiéter un tant soit peu. Une douce brise passait à travers les branches et les feuilles des arbres, créant comme le murmure de la forêt.

L'herbe verte formait une sorte de tapis tendre, parsemé de petites fleurs blanches, jaunes et violettes. Les rayons du soleil baignaient la clairière d'une étrange lumière dorée, donnant à cet endroit un aspect féérique. Aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui du vent et le souffle de Bella.

Nous étions tous deux allongés sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Le soleil donnait à sa douce chevelure acajou des sortes de reflets roux. Ses lèvres roses esquissaient un petit sourire en me fixant. Ses boucles brunes étaient éparpillées comme un éventail sur l'herbe. Elle paraissait sereine, apaisée. Heureuse. Une nymphe des bois, voilà ce qu'elle était. Une nymphe aux magnifiques yeux chocolat qui m'envoûtaient parce qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur qui faisait bondir de joie mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Doucement, je tendais une main pour la passer sous sa nuque et ainsi me rapprocher d'elle. Son odeur florale me frappa une fois de plus, comme s'il elle pénétrait chaque fibre de mon corps. Ses lèvres étaient délicieusement tentantes. Ne pouvant résister à les goûter, je penchais la tête tandis que Bella fermait les yeux, ses longs cils projetant des ombres sur ses pommettes. Mais à l'instant où ma bouche allait rencontrer les siennes, un essaim bruyant d'abeilles débarqua soudainement. Le bruit de leurs bourdonnements était assourdissant.

Je paniquais. Bella avait disparu …

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sortant de ce rêve qui avait si vite viré au cauchemar. Je clignais des yeux, tentant de m'habituer à l'obscurité de ma chambre et passais une main fatiguée sur mes paupières. J'allais me mettre à bailler quand je remarquais le bourdonnement désagréable qui m'avait sorti de mon sommeil. M'affalant lamentablement sur mon matelas, j'attrapai mon portable qui vibrait incessamment. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

– Allô ? marmonnai-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

– _Eddychou ! Comment ça va mon grand ? _

– Emmett, il est sept heures du matin.

– _Je sais mon biquet, je sais. J'ai juste une super nouvelle à t'annoncer._

Je m'encourageais à continuer en poussant un grognement digne d'un homo sapiens, tout en sortant les pieds du lit.

– _Cache ta joie mon chou !_

– Emmett, tu m'appelles encore une seule fois avec un de ces surnoms débiles, je me débrouille pour que ce qui se trouve dans ton caleçon reste à Denver.

Emmett ricana à l'autre bout du fil.

– _En fait, c'était pour te dire que mon père acceptait d'être l'éventuel financeur des clubs sportifs du lycée._

– Quoi ? Comment ? m'étonnais-je, réveillé pour de bon.

– _En fait, c'est ma grand-mère* qui a arrangé le coup._

– Ta grand-mère, vraiment ? …

D'après ce que je crus comprendre, elle avait judicieusement rappelé au père d'Emmett ses exploits sportifs par le passé et aussi le fait que son mari et elle avaient versé plusieurs subventions au lycée de Forks quand Charles McCarthy y était scolarisé. Et apparemment, ce que Dorotha exigeait, Dorotha avait. Elle aurait, parait-il, été plutôt convaincante sur le coup. De plus, l'affaire semblait être un bon placement financier. Je fis promettre à Emmett de me prévenir s'il s'avérait qu'un jour sa grand-mère passât à Forks. Je lui en étais très reconnaissant.

– Je suis le premier que tu appelles ? demandais-je quand il eut fini de tout m'expliquer.

– Même si je manque sûrement à Rosalie, je ne suis pas trop sûr de lui faire plaisir en la réveillant. Je l'appellerai plus tard dans la matinée.

– Emmett, dis-je après un court silence. Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il t'ait arrivé et où tu es passé ? On s'est inquiétés ! Ça fait plus de cinq jours que Rose et Bella sont en panique totale parce que tu ne donnais plus signe de vie et ne répondais plus au téléphone. Elles ont commencé à penser que tu fuyais parce que tu abandonnais la mission …

J'entendis Emmett soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, suivi d'un froissement de ce que j'identifiais comme étant du plastique.

– Tu manges ? m'étonnais-je.

– Ouais, j'ai trop faim. C'est pour ça que je suis réveillé d'ailleurs, confirma-t-il alors que je l'entendais piocher dans le sachet. Les cookies sont vachement bons ici, mais je préfère ceux de Bella … Peu importe. Tout n'a été qu'un enchaînement de désastreuses situations et une succession d'évènements pas hautement folichons. Au départ, je devais partir de l'internat tôt dimanche pour attraper un vol en direction de Denver. Mais quand je suis rentré au lycée après la visite chez Benny, j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère m'annonçant que ma grand-mère s'était cassé la figure dans les escaliers et qu'elle était à l'hôpital. J'ai donc dû faire ma valise en vitesse, et dans le feu de l'action, j'ai marché sur mon portable. Ça a fait « SHCRACKSSPTSS » … Enfin, tu vois bien le bruit que ça fait lorsqu'on écrase un téléphone. J'avais pas franchement le temps d'en racheter un autre, alors je suis allé directement chercher mon billet d'avion à l'aéroport. Faut trop que je te raconte d'ailleurs, il y avait un mec dans le file d'attente avec un chapeau rouge … Bref, j'ai réussi à avoir mon avion in-extremis dans la soirée.

– Et tu n'as pas pu te débrouiller pour nous appeler après ?

– Attends un peu mon bouchon. J'y viens, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en m'entendant gronder. Donc, dès que j'ai atterri, direction l'hosto. Et là-bas, et bien disons que je pensais plus à ma grand-mère qu'à autre chose. En plus, je ne te dis pas la qualité de la nourriture …

– Emmett, rappelais-je.

– Oui, bon je continue. En fait, mes parents ont décidé de ne pas passer Noël à Denver mais dans les Rocky Moutains. On a un chalet à la montagne, m'expliqua-t-il. Sauf que le portable de mon père ou celui de ma mère ne passait pas. Bref, je ne te dis pas le bazar quand j'ai voulu commander des pizzas. Mais ! John est arrivé hier soir, et …

– Qui est John ? le coupai-je.

– Le frère de mon père. Il est pilote d'avion dans la Marine. Sa famille est venue nous rejoindre pour que l'on passe les fêtes ensemble. Je disais donc, John est arrivé hier soir et lui avait prévu le truc : un téléphone satellitaire ! C'est de la tuerie ce machin ! Tu peux appeler de n'importe où et n'importe où ! Voilà l'histoire …

Je soufflais lourdement en passant une main dans mes cheveux en bataille.

– Ta grand-mère va bien au moins ?

– Oh que oui ! Elle a le bras dans le plâtre mais ça roule. Elle réussit même à jouer à la console avec moi !

– Tu remercieras encore tes parents, Emmett.

– Mouais, enfin, je ne vais pas leur dire que c'est de ta part. Je me vois mal leur expliquer toute l'affaire entre deux tranches de rôti le soir du réveillon. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais appeler Bella et Rose. Tu feras passer le mot à Jazz et ta sœur, hein mon petit chou ?

– Emmett ! m'énervais-je.

– Salut Eddy !

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

POV Neutre

1201 Third Avenue, Seattle. Siège de la _Barlow & Co_.

Noël était passé. Tout le monde devait ou essayait pour le moins de se remettre au travail. En attendant les prochaines fêtes. Les rues de la ville grouillaient de monde, de citadins faisant leurs emplettes en prévisions du Nouvel An, d'hommes d'affaires se rendant à leur building, de femmes de ménages quittant les lieux après les avoir nettoyé, de parents accompagnant leurs enfants dans une de ces nouvelles garderies à la mode à l'angle de Madison Street et de la Seconde Avenue, d'étudiants allant réviser à la Bibliothèque Centrale, de gens pressés, d'autres moins, de touristes, de clochards, de vieillards, de _Fashion Addicts_ s'extasiant devant le nouveau sac Marc Jacobs en exposition dans une vitrine …

Gavin Hanks s'éloigna de la fenêtre de son bureau du trente-deuxième étage et soupira, tout en continuant à regarder d'un œil désintéressé les gens se pressant sur les trottoirs de la ville. Il n'était que huit heures et une habituelle longue journée se profilait déjà devant lui. Par chance, son premier client, ou en l'occurrence sa première cliente n'arrivait que dans une heure et demi. M. Hanks pouvait donc se tourner les pouces de tout son content, confortablement installé dans le canapé de son manoir, regardant par exemple un match de hockey sur l'écran plat de son salon. Mais si cet homme était en ce moment dans son bureau au lieu de se faire couler un bain chaud dans son manoir, c'était bien parce qu'il avait du travail.

Ou plutôt un service à rendre. Mais sortir un peu des sentiers battus et de sa routine lui plaisait. Une récréation en quelque sorte, même si l'affaire en elle-même n'avait vraiment rien de drôle au fond. Cela lui changeait des factures à quatre chiffres après la virgule.

Passant derrière son bureau encombré, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, et tira d'un gros tiroir du meuble un épais dossier à couverture rose saumon, la couleur ayant visiblement passablement vécu. En soupirant, il posa ses lunettes sur son nez fin, ses yeux bleus scrutant avec attention les feuilles couvertes de chiffres et de lettres qui n'auraient aucun sens si on n'était pas un expert.

Gavin Hanks n'avait eu aucun mal à se procurer le dossier de M. Mallory, même si ce n'était pas lui qui s'en occupait en particulier. Au sein de la banque, il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de chacun. Les mauvaises langues rapportaient qu'il arrivait à se mettre les gens dans la poche un peu trop facilement.

Le banquier décryptait, lisait, déchiffrait les feuilles, consultant par instant son ordinateur. Les Mallory possédaient une fortune plus qu'importante et leur train de vie ne se résumait pas à l'achat d'un paquet de mouchoirs jetables toutes les semaines. Chaque jour était dépensé des centaines et des centaines de dollars dans des restaurants, salons de manucure, boutiques de luxe, aéroports, … Mais aux yeux d'un homme comme M. Hanks, les relevés de compte paraissaient normaux, semblables à ceux du client type de cette banque, aucun frais ou entrée d'argent suspicieux à déclarer, malheureusement. Tout était en ordre et correspondait.

Mais quelque chose avait soudain retenu son attention. D'autres personnes seraient passées à côté de cet indice, mais pas l'œil avisé de Gavin Hanks. Kenneth Mallory avait récemment souscrit à une assurance visant à protéger une de ses toutes nouvelles acquisitions. Un tableau apparemment, d'après ce qu'en disait le contrat. Cependant, aucune sortie d'argent pour l'achat de l'œuvre n'était visible. M. Hanks fronça les sourcils, et remonta ses lunettes qui commençaient à glisser le long de son nez fin. Pas un seul règlement par chèque, carte ou même espèce après un retrait bancaire n'apparaissait sur les relevés. Comme si M. Mallory avait trouvé le tableau de maître dans une pochette surprise ou une poubelle. Il devait forcément y avoir une trace de cet achat. Le père de Benjamin eut beau étudier toute cette paperasse, fouiller les comptes sur son ordinateur, rien.

Et ça, c'était sacrément étrange.

Alors, Gavin Hanks put se permettre d'espérer un peu. Espérer avoir trouvé une faille dans toute cette fortune. Parce que derrière tous ces chiffres, une seule petite souscription indiquait que quelque chose de pas très net se tramait derrière tout cela. Le banquier se mit à sourire de contentement : jouer au détective lui plaisait énormément. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où il s'était prêté à cette activité…

D'un geste assuré, il décrocha son téléphone et appela Lana, sa secrétaire et lui demanda d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Tant pis pour cette vieille dame qui voulait adhérer à une assurance-vie en faveur de son Chinois à crête. Une fois que Gavin Hanks était lancé dans un projet, il était hors de question de l'en détourner.

Comment diable M. Mallory avait-il pu régler l'achat de ce tableau ? Il avait bien fallu qu'il aille chercher l'argent quelque part, mais où ? Et comment ? Ses revenus lui venaient de son activité de propriétaire et de dirigeant d'entreprises. M. Mallory possédait en effet un peu partout dans le monde des industries de fabrication de sèches-cheveux. Son salaire était considérable et totalement surestimé. Quant à sa femme, elle était directrice d'un journal féminin dont le siège se trouvait à Seattle. Le couple avait largement les moyens de se payer un tableau, un tableau de maître qui plus est, de la façon la plus honnête possible. Alors d'où provenait cet argent ? Certainement pas d'un prêt auprès de quelqu'un d'autre la famille était bien trop fière pour s'abaisser à ce genre de pratique.

Gavin Hanks se saisit une nouvelle fois du téléphone et se fit apporter le dossier concernant l'assurance pour en étudier les clauses. Inconsciemment, il savait que ce tableau recelait quelque chose. Lentement, il parcourut les pages et qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception en découvrant que le nom de l'œuvre n'apparaissait même pas ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Une assurance avait bien été demandée, oui. Pour un tableau, oui. Mais lequel, aucune idée. Nulle phrase ne le mentionnait. M. Hanks fulminait : comment pouvait-on se permettre de telles bavures dans la banque-même où travaillait depuis tellement d'années ! Et personne ne s'était soucié de s'en préoccuper. Quelle imprudence … Mais ce problème-ci ne viendrait qu'après. Un autre était plus intéressant.

A présent, il lui fallait trouver le nom du tableau pour ensuite déterminer le moyen de paiement. Et le banquier n'allait sûrement pas faire toutes les salles de ventes aux enchères des villes de l'Etat de Washington pour trouver cette information. Une unique personne pouvait éventuellement lui venir en aide. Alors, une fois encore, il prit le combiné et composa un numéro, Ô combien connu. Une seule sonnerie retentit.

– _Oui ?_

– Carlisle, je crois que j'ai une piste.

M. Cullen comprit toute de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il venait tout juste d'arriver à l'hôpital et était en train d'enfiler sa blouse dans son bureau.

– _Il y a une faille ?_ demanda-t-il, son portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, rangeant de la paperasse éparpillée un peu partout.

– Et pas qu'une petite. Mallory a demandé une assurance pour un tableau qu'il a récemment acquis. Or, aucune trace de l'achat.

– _Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre volée ?_ avança Carlisle.

– Je ne pense pas. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de souscrire à une assurance pour une œuvre qui se trouve dans les fichiers d'Interpol*². S'il dissimule quelque chose, il le fera très soigneusement et ne laissera rien au hasard. Je ne pense pas que le tableau en lui-même soit particulier. Ce qui est plus important à mon sens, ce sont les clauses de l'acquisition.

– _As-tu le nom de l'œuvre au moins, pour que l'on puisse éventuellement avoir des informations là-dessus ?_

– Non ! Rien ! Rien n'apparaissait dans le dossier ! Même pas une minuscule phrase le décrivant. Je me demande même si la personne avec qui M. Mallory a pris rendez-vous pour l'assurance n'a pas été corrompue …

– _Corrompue ?_ reprit Carlisle en arrêtant tout mouvement.

– Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de la banque. C'est tellement imprudent ! Comment veux-tu que l'on retrouve la trace de ce foutu tableau pour qu'on détermine ensuite son mode de paiement s'il est inexistant dans les factures ?

Carlisle réfléchit quelques instants, silencieux.

– _Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : s'introduire chez Mallory pour voir le tableau parce que j'imagine bien qu'il ne l'a pas rangé dans son coffre-fort._

– Comment est-ce que tu veux tromper la vigilance de ce type pour qu'il te laisse fouiller de fond en comble sa maison ? Et en plus reconnaître le tableau ?

Il y eut deux minutes de silence, synonyme d'intense réflexion, puis les deux hommes répondirent simultanément d'une même voix :

– Esmé.

* * *

* lien de la « Grand-mère » d'Emmett sur mon profil.

*² Interpol : organisation internationale créée dans le but de favoriser la coopération policière internationale. Par exemple, Interpol dispose d'une base de données regroupant les informations essentielles sur les différentes œuvres d'art volées, et accessible par tous. Ainsi, lors d'une acquisition, une vérification de l'œuvre est possible pour savoir si on n'achète pas une œuvre d'art volée.

_Chapitre court, j'en ai conscience, mais la seconde mission commando se met en place plus sérieusement._

_Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont s'affoler : « Qu'est-ce qu'Esmé vient faire là-dedans ? ». Keep cool ! Esmé va avoir un rôle bien précis et je sais exactement ce qu'elle va faire. Vous comprendrez tout cela dans les prochains chapitres._

_J'ai voulu tester un POV neutre. J'aime bien les POV neutre._

_Je ne m'y connais pas le moindre du monde pour tout de qui est de l'organisation d'une banque et toutes les démarches que l'on peut y effectuer. Si jamais j'ai fait des erreurs – ce qui serait fort probable – je vous prierais premièrement d'excuser mon manque de connaissances dans ce milieu et aussi de rectifier ces erreurs._

_En revanche, pour tout ce qui concerne Interpol, trafic d'œuvres d'art et compagnie, je suis assez calée._

_Le nom de la banque est inventé, mais il existe cependant bel et bien une banque à cet emplacement à Seattle. Cherchez sur Google Map._

_Peu d'Edward/Bella pour ce chapitre. Attendez les suivants._

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» ! _

_Imaginez qu'en ce soir d'automne (oui, j'aime bien l'automne), vous décidiez de vous faire couler un bain bien chaud. Vous vous rendez donc dans votre salle de bain et ouvrez les robinets. En attendant que votre baignoire se remplisse d'eau, vous retournez dans le salon et fouillez dans le troisième tiroir du meuble blanc afin de trouver les bougies parfumés que vous utilisez habituellement lors de ce genre de rituel. Enveloppée dans votre peignoir, pieds nus sur le parquet, vous vous rendez tranquillement dans votre salle de bain, le remplissage de la baignoire devant être fini. Mais alors que vous vous apprêtiez à ouvrir la porte, un espèce de grand « Plouf ! » se fait entendre. Paniquée, vous ouvrez à la volée la salle de bain.__ A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous découvrez :_

– _Votre canard jaune en plastique, barbotant tranquillement dans l'eau, voguant joyeusement au grain de remous. Vous haussez les sourcils, suspecte. Vous étiez pourtant persuadée d'avoir rangé ce canard dans un des bacs en plastique de l'étagère de la salle de bain. Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED !**_

– _Votre baignoire rendue chez le voisin d'en-dessous. Le meuble n'a pas supporté tout le poids de l'eau et a traversé le plancher. Bilan des courses : la moitié du sol de la salle de bain manquant, plus de baignoire, l'appartement du dessous inondé et votre voisin acariâtre furieux. Et vous plus que légèrement embêtée. Génial.__ Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

– _Edward Cullen, prenant son bain dans mon baignoire. La mousse du savon que vous avez versé précédemment dans l'eau vous empêche de discerner son corps de dieu. De ses cheveux cuivrés décoiffés perlent de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Il vous adresse un sourire éblouissant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vous êtes hypnotisée. « Bonsoir », dit-il d'une voix suave. « Je me suis permis d'utiliser votre baignoire. Je ne vous gêne pas au moins. ». Vous bafouillez un « Nonmaisvraimentmaispasdutout ». L'autre mannequin couvert par la mousse sourit encore plus. Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'accepter de lui masser le cuir chevelu ou le dos. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même trouver les deux dans la baignoire (quoique ça paraît un peu ambigu …). On va dire que vous avez aussi une douche dans votre salle de bain._

_Je rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup de vapeurs dans votre salle de bain et qu'il fait très chaud. Vos mains ont éventuellement le droit de « déraper » à cause de l'humidité de la pièce …_

_Je vous invite encore une fois à aller lire mon One-Shot, « Full Moon and Glass of Milk »._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait désirer !_

_Passez une bonne semaine et portez-vous bien d'ici-là ! _

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	27. Chapter 27 : Bad Reputation

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey guys ! Voici le chapitre 27. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Avec énormément de retard, il est enfin là. Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça a pris. Avec les cours qui ont repris, c'était un peu compliqué. D'autre part, la préparation du Wintry Show de mon lycée a commencé depuis maintenant sept semaines, ce qui me prend évidemment du temps. Et je dois dire que fin septembre, j'ai appris la mort d'une personne formidable avec qui je m'était liée d'amitié grâce à Fanfiction. Et ça m'a un peu « coupé l'appétit » d'écrire en apprenant ça. J'aurais peu poster plus tôt mais le chapitre étant plutôt « décisif», je ne souhaitais pas le morceler._

_Mais je suis là, enfin le chapitre plutôt, et c'est le principal._

_Je dis un grand bonjour à My Immortal et je fais des Robisous à toutes les coupinettes du PF ! (Helvin, Pimprenelle, Marmotton, Morgan, Moxinette, Gio, Renesmée, Vivi, Envy)_

_**Luna :**__ ah oui, en effet, je vois que ma fic te plait ! Mais ne sacrifie pas ton sommeil pour lire les bêtises que j'écris ! Pense à ta santé ! _

_**Ana :**__ merci pour l'info !_

_**K :**__ j'adore tes reviews ! Ne te « calmes » pas ! Tu ne me fais absolument pas chier, au contraire !_

_**Alice-57 :**__ je suis vraiment trop désolée ! Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ton mail ! Faut absolument que je le fasse ce soir ou demain._

_**Pride-and-Prejudiceee**__ : pareil. Je te mail dans peu de temps._

_**Helvin : **__Hinhinhin, kasdédi comme tu dis pour la dernière musique ! Et va falloir qu'on se planifie une autre conversation sans être coupés au bout d'un quart d'heure par je ne sais trop quoi._

_Un grand merci pour toutes reviews ! __Presque 990! *écarquille les yeux* Wow! __Merci à K et Supermarina85280 qui ont commenté tous les chapitres depuis le début !_

_Merci donc à :__** Ecathe38, LUNA, Supermarina85280, La Rose Enchainee, DavidaCullen, **__**o0myu-chan0o**__**, **__**Princesse-Tallulah**__**, **__**Hell'Ninie**__**, kristykate, **__**Hp-drago**__**, **__**Veronika crepuscule**__**, **__**TisingeD**__**, **__**An angel's whisper**__**, **__**emrokeuz**__**, **__**Lisa-Black07**__**, **__**Tinga Bella**__**, **__**BellaLara**__**, **__**Aude77**__**, **__**Grazie**__**, **__**Alice-57**__**, Laurie, **__**Anill**__**, **__**Lapiaf8**__**, **__**Lydie's**__**, **__**Aliiice**__**, **__**Nenette1712**__**, **__**bellardtwilight**__**, **__**Adeline73100**__**, **__**Atchoum16**__**, **__**Mariefandetwilight**__**, **__**A**__**, **__**Ludivine28**__**, **__**Pierard85**__**, **__**Emichlo**__**, **__**Lareveuse15**__** !**_

_Bon, niveau longueur du chapitre, j'espère que ça ira … C'est le plus long que de tous (23 pages Word)_

_Je suis déjà suffisamment en retard …_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre ****27: Bad Reputation**

* * *

Bad Reputation – Joan Jet

Dance Tonight – The Popopopos

Infra-Red – Placebo

The Mole Man – SchwaB

Tick Tick Boom – The Hives

POV Edward

– Pardon ?

Ma mère répétait la même chose depuis maintenant une demi-heure, se tordant nerveusement les mains, ses jambes repliées sous elle, une tasse de thé fumant posée sur la petite table en bois du salon.

Esmé s'inquiétait trop, beaucoup trop, craignait de décevoir et ne croyait pas assez en elle. D'après ce que nous avait raconté mon père quand Alice et moi étions plus jeunes, cela provenait de son enfance.

Ma mère avait une sœur aînée, Eleanor. Cette dernière avait réussi à prospérer dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et ce depuis toujours, recueillant la fierté de ses parents. Et Esmé, en sœur cadette, avait le souci de ne pas décevoir, d'égaler Eleanor si cela lui était possible. Mais Esmé n'était pas Eleanor, et inversement.

Ma mère avait essayé de suivre le même parcours que celui de sa sœur : cheerleader, major de promotion, reine du lycée, fac de droit, … Mais avait échoué. La vie d'Eleanor ne lui convenait décidément pas. Là où son aînée excellait, Esmé perdait. Ses parents avaient beau le lui répéter, Esmé s'était fixé la barre tellement haute qu'elle n'arrivait plus à reculer.

Une des seules personnes à avoir cru en elle avait été mon père. Il lui avait redonné je ne sais trop comment une espèce de confiance et d'assurance qui lui avait permis de sortir de l'ombre d'Eleanor, sa sœur, son modèle. Esmé lâcha alors ses études de droit pour celles de design et s'était ensuite orientée vers le métier de décoratrice d'intérieur.

Dès cet instant où Carlisle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son extraordinaire potentiel enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, mon père avait été l'épaule sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée. Avec lui, elle était enfin elle-même, n'avait personne avec qui se comparer.

Mais quelques fois, lorsqu'une tâche importante lui était confiée, ses anciennes peurs de décevoir resurgissaient et la faisait douter de ses propres capacités. Comme à présent.

– Esmé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme cela, la rassura mon père et s'asseyant près d'elle et en entourant ses épaules de son bras gauche. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. Et tout va bien se passer. On ne t'aurait pas demandé de participer à cette mission si on ne croyait pas en toi !

Alice et moi étions assis au bas de l'escalier, les regardant silencieusement. Enfin, surtout moi parque ma sœur était trop occupée à envoyer des messages à Jasper. Ah, c'est deux-là … Toujours reliés l'un à l'autre par le portable ou l'ordinateur quand ils étaient séparés. En cas de panne d'électricité, ils auraient tout de même trouvé le moyen de communiquer en fabriquant un téléphone de fortune en utilisant deux gobelets en plastique reliés l'un à l'autre, de Port Angeles à Forks par une ficelle.

J'aurais pu trouver cela pathétique, mais non. De toute façon, si j'avais osé me moquer ou protester, elle m'aurait répliqué que je faisais exactement la même chose avec Bella. Pas faux … pensais-je en regardant mon propre téléphone.

A la mention de son nom, je me mis à sourire bêtement. Là, pour le coup, c'était vraiment pathétique.

_Fais attention mon vieux_, me sermonna d'un ton sarcastique ma petite voix intérieure_. Tu vas te mettre à porter des strings et à te raser les jambes si ça continue ! T'es en train de penser comme une fille, merde ! Réveille-toi, gros sac de testostérone ! _

Je secouais la tête, désespéré.

– Tu ne trouves pas que maman ressemble un peu à Bella ? remarqua soudainement Alice.

Je sortais de mon délire « Allons cueillir des pâquerettes dans les champs » et me tournais vers elle.

– Hein ? me réveillais-je alors, récoltant par la même occasion les soupirs d'Alice.

– Je disais que Bella ressemblait un peu à maman. Pas physiquement du moins. Mais mentalement. Cette façon de croire si peu en soi, de douter, …

Je fronçais les sourcils et fixais mon regard sur le couple dans le salon.

– Peut-être, avouais-je. Et moi, je suis papa, c'est ça ? ricanais-je.

– La coiffure blonde à la _Feu de l'Amour_ et le tatouage sur la hanche en moins, ouais, c'est tout à fait toi ! me sourit-elle.

– Carlisle, je ne le sens pas du tout ! Et si jamais je me faisais prendre ? Et si jamais je suis découverte ? s'inquiéta ma mère. Si jamais …

– Il n'arrivera rien puisque tu feras ton travail, la coupa Carlisle. Tu observeras, reconnaîtras, remarqueras. En aucun cas je ne te demande d'examiner à la loupe le parquet.

Intérieurement, je me maudissais d'avoir entrainé mes proches dans cette histoire. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Peu importait, il fallait maintenant en sortir.

– Je suis en train de me demander si papa n'a pas déjà fait une bêtise semblable à la tienne dans sa prime jeunesse, remarqua Alice en levant les yeux de son Blackberry.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Et bien, ne le prends pas mal, mais tout parent normalement constitué devrait être dans une colère pas possible contre toi, pour ton imprudence. Imagine trente seconde que Charlie Swan soit ton père, imagine un peu son état d'esprit et sa réaction en apprenant cela …

Je grimaçais en grinçant des dents.

– Alice, par pitié. Tu me mets des images d'inceste entre Bella et moi …

– J'ai dit « Imagine », crétin des bois ! Je disais donc, que normalement, les parents devraient être furieux comme pas possible. Or il se trouve que nous avons une famille de fous, et que rien ne tourne rond chez nous. Sauf pour moi …

Je fus soudainement pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

– Alice, à ta place, je me la fermerais étant donné que tu as installé une télévision écran plat dans ta salle de bain pour que tu puisses regarder tes séries débiles pendant que tu te prépares.

– Ben quoi ! C'est pas du tout débile ! Et d'abord, il ne fallait surtout pas louper d'épisodes ! Serena et Nate ont des problèmes de couple, après il y a Chuck qui se barre à l'autre bout du monde, et puis Georgina qui débarque chez Dan parce qu'elle …

– Alice, je me fiche totalement de savoir que Serena est la demi-sœur par alliance de Georgina et que …

– Non, en fait, Serena est la demi-sœur de Dan. Et avant, de Chuck. Mais plus vraiment maintenant parce que son beau-père est décédé dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était marié à Lily, qui s'est ensuite fiancée à Rufus, le père de l'ancien petit copain de Serena, Dan. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode de la semaine dernière avec Blair …

– Justement, je préfère ne pas savoir, si ça ne te dérange pas. Ça fera de la salive en moins de gaspiller.

Alice me tira la langue, boudeuse.

– Renchaîne sur ce que tu disais sur papa, lui intimais-je.

– A mon avis, il a dû lui arriver une histoire similaire quand il était plus jeune. Autrement, comment expliques-tu qu'il prenne la tâche autant au sérieux et qu'il s'applique à ce point-là ? Comme si … Comme s'il savait ce que c'était _…_

– Je me demande de quoi est capable papa …

– Bataille de boules puantes en plein cours ? Racket ? Vandalisme ? Chantage ? Usurpations d'identité ? Mariage blanc ? Fraude fiscale ? Pyromanie ? Vols ? Braquages ? Meurtres ? Exhibitionnisme ? Contrefaçons ? Trafic d'organes humains, de drogues ou d'armes ? Esclavagisme ? Prosti …

– Bon ça va. On ne va pas non plus tomber dans les extrêmes quand même.

Alice eut un petit sourire satisfait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On ne connaît pas beaucoup la jeunesse de papa. Tu vois, ça ne fait même pas quatre ans que nous avons appris qu'il avait un tatouage.

– En même temps, dans quelles circonstances aurais-tu voulu le voir, sachant qu'il se trouve sur le bas de la hanche droite. Désolé de te dire cela, mais la personne la plus susceptible de le remarquer est maman.

– Argh, tais-toi ! protesta-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. Ce que les parents font avec … leur corps … reste dans leur chambre !

– Bon d'accord, souffla ma mère, me ramenant ainsi à ce qui se passait dans le salon. Je veux bien … Je veux bien essayer. Mais je vous préviens, si Mallory a le culot de faire une quelconque manœuvre louche, envers qui que ce soit, j'irais lui péter la gueule, menaça-t-elle en se levant pour aller laver sa tasse à présent vide.

Mon père avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, le regard dans le vide. Pas satisfait, mais comme rêveur.

– Oh mon dieu ! marmonna Alice en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, ayant eu sans aucun doute la même pensée que moi. Ne me dis pas que papa aime quand elle est autoritaire, limite vulgaire …

– Je te parie dix dollars que les lattes du sommier vont craquer cette nuit.

– Parie avec toi-même. Je n'irai pas vérifier, contra Alice en me jetant un regard noir.

* * *

POV Bella

Noël était passé. Premier Noël à Forks. Sous la neige.

Vraiment cliché. Le scénario que l'on trouvait dans la plupart des feuilletons américains en cette période de l'année. En revanche, je doutais que tout le monde ait eu l'agréable surprise de trouver le lendemain matin un Edward super sexy avec des flocons dans les cheveux, portant un petit paquet carré enveloppé dans du fin papier bleu. J'aurais voulu avoir cette vision chaque jour de la semaine.

_Pathétique_, marmonna la petite voix sarcastique.

_Mignon_, rétorqua l'autre, en train de se faire griller des chamallows autour d'un feu de camp avec un Bisounours du nom de Grosbisou.

_Pitoyable_

_Romantique_

_Navrant_

_Emouvant_

_Débile_

_Craquant_

_Déplorable_

_Tendre_

_Déprimant_

_Adorable_

_Affligeant_

_Irrésistible_

_Crétin_

_Amoureuse_

_Ferme-la._

Agacée par ce débat intérieur plus qu'agaçant, je fermais d'un coup sec le robinet de l'évier de la cuisine, et posais mon assiette maintenant propre sur l'égouttoir. Appuyée sur le plan de travail, je restais songeuse.

Etais-je amoureuse d'Edward ? Ou plutôt, quand l'étais-je devenue ? Difficile à dire. Y avait-il une limite, un stade à franchir, une étape à passer pour se considérer comme telle ? A quel moment était-on réellement sûr de ses convictions ? A aucun instant de ma vie, un gars avait soudainement surgi d'un buisson, brandissant une pancarte proclamant « Ça y est, stop, c'est bon : tu es amoureuse d'Edward. » Comment différencier le fait d'apprécier une personne de celui de l'aimer ? On ne choisissait pas, voilà tout, cela se faisait naturellement, inconsciemment.

Intérieurement, songeais-je, je pense avoir toujours su que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, et ce depuis le premier jour où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. Enfin, c'était mon hypothèse.

Bon ok, physiquement, il est vrai qu'il était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Très agréable même. Foutrement sexy. Mais cette attirance avait été étouffée par le soudain dégoût et la colère que j'avais eu pour lui, suite à son attitude, pas seulement envers moi, mais aussi avec les autres. Evidemment, il y avait bon nombre de préjugés là-dedans. Mais comment aurais-je pu les ignorer s'il ne m'avait pas montré à un moment donné une infime facette de sa réelle personnalité ? Quand avais-je entrevu le « vrai » Edward qui m'avait en quelque sorte séduite ? me demandais-je.

C'est alors que me revint en mémoire notre première séance à la bibliothèque. Ce jour-là, il m'avait pour le moins … étonné. Nous n'avions que peu parlé – jusqu'à ce que Lauren ne débarque – mais le très peu de temps que j'avais passé avec lui m'avait montré quelqu'un d'étonnamment simple – dans la limite du possible où Edward Cullen se rapprochait plus d'un être extraordinaire que d'un être banal.

En même temps, pouvait-on réellement déterminer quand exactement une personne prenait une place importante dans notre cœur et dans notre esprit ? Probablement pas. Elle s'y installait petit à petit, au fil des jours, sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. On ne pouvait s'interdire d'aimer quelqu'un, même si tous les éléments étaient contre vous. L'incompréhensible se produisait alors et le cœur l'emportait sur la raison. Voilà pourquoi mes convictions et mes idées préconçues sur Edward avaient peu à peu disparues. Et voilà pourquoi j'étais dans cette situation à présent.

Pour la troisième fois, je me posais cette question, Ô combien simple, mais tellement compliquée.

Etais-je amoureuse d'Edward ?

Cette fois-ci, la réponse se fit sans aucune explication : oui. Oui, j'étais amoureuse de lui et ce, depuis longtemps. Et même si je le savais intérieurement, l'énoncer clairement dans ma tête m'avait permis d'y voir plus clair dans mes sentiments, et dans l'hypothétique futur possible entre Edward et moi. Si futur commun il y avait, pensais-je amèrement. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois que nous étions ensemble.

_Optimisme, optimisme_, chantonna une des voix dans ma tête.

Si je commençais à douter de tout et n'importe quoi, j'étais sacrément mal barrée.

Parce que j'avais peur. Peur que cette histoire se finisse brutalement. J'avais déjà suffisamment de mal à comprendre comment nous avions pu en arriver là. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien me trouver ? C'est vrai, après tout, il y avait au lycée des filles dix fois mieux que moi et dix fois plus digne de lui. Tandis que moi je n'étais que Bella Swan, nouvelle arrivante aux Converses éliminées, fille du chef de Police de Forks, représentante de la peau à carnation lavabo, incapable de monter ou de descendre les escaliers sans se casser la figure.

Et lui était Edward Cullen, « Le » Edward Cullen, le garçon le plus populaire de Forks High School, celui que tout le monde enviait à l'Etat de Washington, véritable dieu en jean délavé, sportif émérite, musicien talentueux, chercheur d'embrouilles en tout genre, ambassadeur de la sexattitude humaine sur Terre.

MAIS QUE FOUTAIT-ON ENSEMBLE ?

_Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, vous êtes amoureux. Equation résolue_, avança la voix positive.

_Elle oui, mais lui, l'est-il ? Que pense-t-il de tout cela ?_ répliqua l'autre.

Oh et puis merde ! Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à me prendre la tête. Déjà qu'elle mobilisait mes deux consciences …

– Fait chier ! marmonnais-je en faisant tomber par inadvertance l'éponge imbibée d'eau sur mes pieds nus.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. La sonnerie du Compoudrier des Totally Spies retentit dans le silence de la cuisine, coupant le brouhaha assourdissant des deux voix dans ma tête. Foutue Alice qui avait profité d'un de mes nombreux moment d'inattention pour fouiller dans mon programme et ainsi attribuer cette musique à son numéro.

– Oui Alice ? commençais-je en me baissant, le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille, pour essuyer l'eau sur le sol.

– _Ramène tes fesses à la maison, soldat Swan ! Ma mère s'apprête à partir en mission et on te veut ici._

– Hein ? lâchais-je, encore concentrée sur ma précédente conversation intérieure et sur l'état actuel de mes pieds qui réclamaient de l'aide humanitaire d'urgence.

Alice soupira, faussement affligée à l'autre bout du fil.

– _Ma mère accepte d'aller chercher des infos sur le tableau. Elle est partie à l'instant chez les Mallory. On, c'est-à-dire mon père, mon abruti de frère qui te sert par ailleurs de petit ami, et moi-même, on veut que tu viennes à la maison pour suivre tout ça._

– Les autres seront là ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur une des chaises dépareillées de la cuisine, triturant l'ongle de mon pouce avec mes dents.

– _Jasper et Rosalie oui. Benjamin va normalement à la clinique cet après-midi pour subir des examens, donc ça ne va pas être possible. Son père va cependant peut-être passer. Emmett est sûrement en train de jouer avec son double féminin plus âgé aux jeux vidéo, à savoir sa grand-mère. Et les autres sont en famille ou partis je ne sais où._

– Et …

– _Et Edward est actuellement devant moi en train de faire des grands signes signifiant, en parlant de toi, « Passe-la-moi ! Passe-la-moi ! ». Mais étant donné que c'est mon frère et que je suis venue au monde pour lui mener, entre autre, la vie dure, je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à la maison. _

– Alice …

– _See you soon !_

* * *

POV Neutre

Un, deux, trois.

Cela faisait la troisième fois depuis trente seconde qu'elle regardait sa montre. Nerveuse, anxieuse. L'ascenseur paraissait ne jamais s'arrêter, ne jamais arriver à destination. Il montait, montait, montait. Depuis trente seconde, trente secondes qui lui parurent les plus longues de toute sa vie.

Seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, les étages défilaient. Mais le dix-neuvième ne semblait jamais arriver.

– Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi, marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrés, impatiente d'en finir avec tout cela.

Enfin, le carillon salvateur mit fin à son supplice. Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent automatiquement dans un glissement quasi-silencieux, et entre regret et hâte, elle quitta enfin la cabine d'ascenseur.

Une nouvelle fois, elle réajusta son foulard, arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux caramel, et lissa les plis imaginaires de son manteau. Dans un écho de claquements de talons sur le sol froid, une petite bonne en robe noir et tablier blanc accourut, sa coiffe un peu de travers.

– Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle poliment à sa visiteuse.

– Esmé Cullen, répondit l'autre avec amabilité. Mme Mallory m'a demandé de venir : je suis décoratrice d'intérieur. J'ai besoin de prendre des photos et des mesures pour pouvoir passer des commandes.

– Très bien. Madame est absente, annonça la bonne, ce qu'Esmé savait parfaitement. Mais Monsieur est là : je vais vous conduire auprès de lui.

Esmé grimaça intérieurement : lui en revanche n'était pas sensé être présent. Elle allait devoir être encore plus vigilante.

– Madame Cullen, fit le maître des lieux, affable, en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

_Pas pour moi, connard._

– Votre femme m'a demandé de passer en vue de la prochaine décoration du grand salon, expliqua-t-elle.

– Caroline ne m'en a pas parlé, mais c'est tout à fait possible. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous être d'un grand secours ma secrétaire m'attend dans mon bureau avec plusieurs dossiers à remplir.

_Secrétaire en jupe courte, très courte_, ironisa Esmé.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer, plus qu'heureuse de se débarrasser de lui. Je préfère être seule pour réfléchir, fit-elle en lui montrant son classeur débordant de croquis et d'échantillons en tous genres qu'elle tenait sous le bras.

M. Mallory lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait amical et sympathique mais qui parut pervers et sacrément déplacé aux yeux de Mme Cullen.

Le déclic de la fermeture d'une porte résonna dans le silence de l'immense appartement. Et Esmé put enfin souffler, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Jetant un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, elle vérifia que ni la bonne qui l'avait introduite, ni une quelconque autre personne n'était là, se débarrassa de son manteau cintré beige et le déposa sur le dossier d'un des canapés blancs, couteux et très salissants du grand salon.

Encore nerveuse, elle passa plusieurs fois la main sur sa jupe droite avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce en direction du couloir – étant donné qu'un simple regard lui avait révélé que le tableau recherché ne se trouvait pas ici.

Lentement, toujours lentement – premièrement parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse, et ensuite parce, les talons aiguilles sur le parquet, ça fait du bruit – elle entreprit d'examiner consciencieusement les murs du corridor. Tous les tableaux, les croquis, les gravures, les dessins qu'elle voyait étaient ceux qu'elle avait choisis, deux ans auparavant, et aucun doute n'était permis là-dessus. Elle reconnaissait cette aquarelle, ce cliché, ce Degas, ce Klimt.

Alors, elle cherchait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Si Mallory avait acheté – ou plutôt, s'était procuré – une nouvelle œuvre d'art, ça n'était sûrement pas pour la cacher sous son lit. Bien au contraire. Il se croyait intouchable – l'était en quelque sorte – et n'hésiterait pas à exhiber sa toute nouvelle acquisition dans son appartement.

Mais quel crétin ignoble, pensa Esmé en poussant la porte à sa droite et qui se trouvait être, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la cuisine. Le tableau pouvait parfaitement se trouver entre le réfrigérateur et la machine à expresso : Esmé avait déjà vu dans une villa un Vermeer accroché au-dessus de l'évier. Sauf qu'ici, rien.

– Vous désirez quelque chose ? s'enquit une autre bonne qui arrivait dans la cuisine, portant à bout de bras un lourd plateau d'argent.

Esmé voulut l'aider à s'en décharger, mais l'autre femme l'en dissuada d'un froncement de sourcils.

– Non, pas vraiment. Je regardais juste si M. Mallory avait apporté de nouvelles pièces d'art dans la maison, l'informa-t-elle.

La domestique posa les tasses sur l'ilot central de la cuisine, la bouche pincé, en pleine réflexion intérieure.

– Monsieur a récemment fait accrocher une nouvelle toile. Oh oui, il en était très content. Et très fier. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en art, mais celui-ci avait beaucoup de formes et de couleurs différentes, ce qui a donné du souci à Madame parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où le mettre. Mademoiselle l'a trouvé laid, comme à peu près tout ce qui se trouve dans cette maison. Alors Monsieur l'a réprimandée et lui a dit que c'était un très bon placement. Mademoiselle Lauren a haussé les épaules et est partie dans sa chambre, pour attendre que je la rejoigne parce qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à faire sa valise pour l'internat. Mais je parle, je parle … Vous vouliez peut-être du thé ?

Esmé refusa d'un signe de tête.

– Savez-vous le titre de ce tableau ?

– Vous m'auriez demandé le nom de marque de produit à vitre que j'utilise, j'aurais pu vous répondre. Mais là … Je suis désolée Madame, je n'en ai aucune idée.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Mais où puis-je tout de même le voir ?

– Dans la seconde chambre d'amis, celle tout au bout du couloir, expliqua la bonne en désignant la direction indiquée d'un geste du menton.

Esmé la remercia grandement et quitta la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte à double battant derrière elle.

– Chambre d'amis, chambre d'amis, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant ladite chambre des yeux, car évidemment, aucun écriteau ne figurait sur les portes pour annoncer la nature de la pièce.

Le couloir paraissait interminable, comme si le parquet au simple n'était qu'un simple tapis roulant sur lequel on marchait. Esmé retenait sa respiration. Non qu'il y eut un réel danger, loin de là. Seulement la peur de se faire prendre dans une partie de la maison où elle n'était pas censée se trouver.

– Seconde chambre d'amis ? s'interrogea-t-elle de nouveau en arrivant enfin au bout du couloir. Droite ou gauche ? murmura-t-elle en regardant successivement les deux portes de part et d'autre du corridor.

Esmé se pinça l'arête du nez – mimique dont avait hérité son fils. Le choix n'était pourtant pas compliqué, une chance sur deux. Pourtant, on pouvait aisément remarquer que c'était dans les situations les plus stressantes que les choses les plus futiles et simples nous semblaient soudainement hautement difficiles et irréalisables. Comme le choix d'une porte par exemple.

Esmé grogna en secouant la tête. Oh et puis merde ! D'un pas plus assuré qu'auparavant, agacée par sa stupidité, elle ouvrit presque brutalement la porte de gauche en la faisant grincer. Elle s'en mordit aussitôt les doigts. Pestant contre elle-même, elle referma précautionneusement la porte et s'appuya un moment elle, se permettant de souffler un peu. Cela n'avait pas été sportif, loin de là. Seulement source de crainte.

Premièrement parce qu'Esmé prenait très à cœur ce projet et si elle détestait bien une chose, c'était d'échouer dans les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixé.

Deuxièmement parce que quand elle avait traversé le couloir dans toute sa longueur, il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits pour le moins humains. Même si, à certains moments, cela semblait tourner à l'animal.

Esmé pinça les lèvres de dégoût et se redressa.

Bon, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait bien d'une chambre d'amis. La pièce ouverte juste sur sa droite, à côté de la cheminée, se révélait être une salle de bains avec deux douches et une baignoire. Mais quel était l'intérêt d'en avoir autant ? s'affligea Esmé, même si elle avait déjà vu cette absurdité dans d'autres maisons auparavant.

– Enfin bref …, soupira-t-elle en arpentant la pièce silencieusement. Par simple mesure de précaution, elle se mit à quatre pattes et jeta un coup d'œil sous le lit.

On est jamais trop prudent, pensa-t-elle en se relevant.

Mais rien, pas le moindre petit mouton de poussière. Alors elle le vit. Le tableau*. Au dessus de la commode en bois blanc laqué. La photographie monochrome qu'elle avait fait accrocher n'y était plus, remplacée par une peinture abstraite composé de formes géométriques en grande partie aux couleurs pastel, sur un fond vert d'eau. Esmé s'en approcha encore, les yeux plissés, la bouche un peu tordue sur le côté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle étudiait très attentivement quelque chose – la propreté du tapis du salon, la composition d'un plat ou encore les cheveux de son fils par exemple. Son nez presque collé au carton, elle essaya d'authentifier la signature. Une espèce de « V » penché avec un « K » à l'intérieur, dans le côté gauche de la toile.

– Vassily Kandinsky, murmura-t-elle en se reculant d'un pas.

En revanche, elle était incapable de dire de quelle œuvre il s'agissait. Esmé était plus calée sur les designers que sur les peintres. Tâtonnant les poches de ses vêtements, elle chercha son téléphone afin de prendre une photo. Avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans son sac.

Sac à côté de sa veste.

Veste dans le grand salon.

Grand salon au bout du couloir.

– Et merde, grinça-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de tourner les talons, résignée à retraverser ce maudit couloir.

Ce fut presque en courant sur la pointe des pieds – non, après réflexion, ce fut sur la pointe des pieds – qu'elle retourna au grand salon. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes top-chrono pour attraper son téléphone d'une main et refaire le chemin inverse. Toujours à toute vitesse.

Sauf que dans sa précipitation, son talon droit se prit dans l'un des nœuds d'un des tapis à franges.

Qui tira la petite table posée dessus.

Qui déstabilisa le vase qu'elle supportait.

Avant de tomber, répandant sur le parquet son contenu, eau et lys à présent sur le sol.

Réaction en chaîne.

Esmé se figea dans son mouvement. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, révélant la bonne de tout à l'heure qui fronça les sourcils. Mme Cullen eut juste le temps de se cacher dans l'un des renfoncements d'une porte, retenant son souffle, son pouls dansant la samba.

– Qui a fait ça ? s'exclama la femme, énervée, les deux poings sur les hanches, contemplant avec colère les éclats de cristal.

– C'est le chat ! s'exclama Esmé dans un souffle avant de filer à toute allure vers le bout du couloir.

Sans s'arrêter, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et la referma d'un coup derrière elle. Et jura intérieurement contre son imprudence.

– Mais quelle imbécile ! s'insulta-t-elle à voix basse.

Tenant fermement son téléphone dans sa main, elle contourna le lit et se posta devant le tableau afin de le prendre en photo.

– Ça, c'est fait, marmonna-t-elle en l'envoyant par mail sur la messagerie de son mari. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, mieux valait commencer les recherches dès maintenant. Le plus tôt serait le mieux cette supercherie avait assez duré.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au tableau, elle sortit aussi discrètement que possible de la pièce et revint pour la énième fois au grand salon.

– Vous avez déjà fini ? s'étonna la bonne de tout à l'heure, une balayette à la main, alors qu'Esmé rangeait ses affaires, son manteau enfilé.

– Euh …

_Trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse, …_

– Euh oui. Je viens de recevoir un contrordre de Mme Mallory, mentit-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, elle a dit que c'était finalement inutile et que cette demande représenterait une charge exagérément lourde de travail pour moi.

– Je reconnais que Madame est très exigeante quelques fois, remarqua sur le ton de la confidence la domestique en se penchant vers Esmé.

– J'en conviens tout à fait. Transmettez mes salutations à M. Mallory quand il ne sera … plus occupé et dîtes-lui qu'il est inutile de reparler de cette histoire étant donné que l'affaire est réglée.

La bonne la gratifia d'un petit sourire et Esmé regagna l'ascenseur.

– Mais quel connard, fit-elle une fois que les portes se furent refermées derrière elle.

* * *

POV Bella

Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant qu'Esmé était partie chez les Mallory, le trajet inclus. Et rien. Pas un appel, pas un message, aucun pigeon voyageur n'avait sonné à la porte ou tapé à la fenêtre de la maison des Cullen.

Le temps passait, les secondes s'égrenaient, les unes après les autres.

Lentement.

Trop lentement.

Surtout pour Alice.

– MAIS QUE FABRIQUE-T-ELLE ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond du canapé, faisant par la même occasion tomber Jasper qui avait quelques secondes auparavant la tête posé sur ses genoux. Je le vis se masser douloureusement le crâne en grimaçant.

Mais cette attente commençait elle aussi à inquiéter et à peser sur Carlisle. Sa patience naturelle avait soudain disparue, tout comme ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés – en bataille à présent à cause des passages répétitifs toutes les trente secondes de ses mains sur le sommet de sa tête.

– ALICE TU TE CALMES ! TU NE PARLES PAS COMME ÇA DE TA MÈRE ! gronda-t-il, les nerf un peu – bon ok, beaucoup – à vif.

Malgré moi, je me mis à sourire. Edward me regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Si Emmett était à ce moment précis dans cette pièce, il aurait à tous les coups beuglé :

– ET MOI J'AI TROP FAIM !

Grand silence au salon, alors que l'on entendait la porte d'entrée se refermer.

– Ben alors ? Où y a-t-il de la nourriture mangeable ici ? Ça creuse le voyage !

Rosalie se leva promptement et alla se jeter dans les bras d'Emmett tandis qu'Edward se retenait de rigoler.

– A défaut de sandwich, ceci me convient bien, blagua-t-il en l'embrassant, juste avant heureusement de recevoir une tape à l'arrière du crâne par une nouvelle arrivante.

– Quel homme mal élevé tu fais Emmett ! Ouh, je sens que je vais me fâcher ! Quel irrespect ! Quémander de la nourriture au lieu de saluer ses hôtes ! Je commence à croire que ton cerveau se trouve dans ton ventre ! Et comment parles-tu à cette charmante demoiselle ? Tu la compares à un sandwich ? Mais quel malotru ! Quel rustre ! On traître les femmes avec respect ! Nous ne sommes plus à l'âge de pierre ! Ta bouffe, tu te la fais tout seul ! Les surgelés et le micro-onde ont été inventés pour les hommes, c'est bien connu ! Alors tu enlèves tes sales pattes de la taille de cette jeune fille et tu vas te laver les mains ! Il doit y avoir un plat de lasagne à réchauffer dans la glacière. Va chercher tout ça ! pesta une nouvelle arrivante en pénétrant dans le salon.

Emmett laissa retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, tourna les talons et regagna le couloir où étaient les bagages, tout cela sans mot dire. Alice avait observé la scène, la bouche grande ouverte

– Et tu rangeras ta valise qui traîne dans l'entrée, McCarthy ! C'est pas possible, tu ne range jamais tes affaires. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te donner un coup de pied au derrière … Peut-être que vous avez déjà ce rôle, ma jolie ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Rosalie.

Cette dernière piqua un fard.

– Je … euh … balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

– Non, ne vous inquiétez pas très chère, Emmett est un très gentil garçon. Un peu lourd, mais un gentil garçon tout de même. J'espère que vous savez cuisiner en tout cas. Ce chenapan est un estomac sur pattes. Je ne vous raconte pas la quantité de petits pots de bébé qu'il a ingurgité dans son enfance ! Mais il se dépense beaucoup et fait du sport, c'est le principal. Nous avons toujours été très sportifs dans la famille, oh oui. Oncle Arnold a même été champion de ski alpin dans les années soixante. Mais la montagne lui est montée à la tête et il est parti chassé le yéti. On a plus eu de nouvelles de lui. En même temps, cela fait bien quarante ans. Le pauvre bougre doit être mort, enseveli sous un tas de neige. Saviez-vous que jusqu'à très récemment, je faisais de badminton. Du très haut niveau, oh oui. Mais mon médecin, M. Duncan, me l'a proscrit, à cause de mon âge. Foutaises tout cela ! L'âge, c'est dans la tête. Je suis aussi sensée que vous.

Carlisle observait la vieille dame avec des yeux ronds. La visiteuse gloussa.

– Oh je suis confuse ! Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pris la peine de me présenter ! Dorotha McCarthy, je suis la grand-mère d'Emmett, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

– J'avais deviné, reconnut-il. Carlisle Cullen. Je suis le père d'Edward et d'Alice.

– Oh mais je vous reconnais ! s'exclama soudainement la vieille dame.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

– J'avais complètement oublié ! Vous êtes le petit Carlisle Cullen ! Vous étiez venu passer plusieurs fois des vacances chez nous à Denver quand Charles et vous étiez dans la même classe. Vous aviez fait une allergie à la confiture de framboises un jour. Et bien vous n'avez pas changé : toujours aussi beau garçon à ce que je vois. Diablement sexy même !

Le père d'Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds et passa nerveusement une main derrière sa nuque.

– Euh, …. Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

– Oh, ne dîtes rien ! lui assura-t-elle en lui posa sa main valide – l'autre plâtrée – sur son bras. Je suis sûre que vous devez faire tourner la tête de plusieurs femmes.

– Je suis marié, sourit Carlisle en agitant les doigts.

– Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre mon cher !

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Emmett ? demanda Jasper tendit que mon cousin revenait la bouche pleine.

Emmett déglutit et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette, en se laissant tomber sur un des canapés.

– Je me faisais chier comme un rat mort au chalet, marmonna-t-il.

– Emmett ! Surveille un peu ton langage je te prie ! s'outra Dorotha.

– Je croyais pourtant que jouer aux jeux vidéos avec ta grand-mère occupait toutes tes journées, se moqua Edward.

– Oui et bien, elle ne fait que de me battre. Et ce n'est pas drôle, bouda-t-il en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège, tandis qu'Alice pouffait de rire. Je préférais revenir. Je peux squatter la chambre d'amis ? demanda Emmett, suppliant Carlisle du regard.

– Euh oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Mais ta grand-mère ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors en l'interrogeant du regard.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai décidez de m'installer à Forks ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Emmett bondit de son siège, en s'étranglant avec la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche. Alice lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

– QUOI ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenu ! Tu m'avais seulement dit que tu me raccompagnais et qu'ensuite tu repartais à Denver !

– Et bien vois-tu mon cher ami, j'en ai un peu marre de rester moisir là-bas. Et je trouvais que je ne voyais pas assez mon petit-fils, minauda-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues. J'ai loué une maison près de la réserve Quileute, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Changer d'air me ferra du bien.

– Mais … Et comment vas-tu faire avec ton bras ? s'inquiéta Emmett.

– Une aide médicale va venir, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Et dans tous les cas, je suis là au besoin, la rassura Carlisle.

Dorotha fronça les sourcils.

– Je suis médecin, vous ne le saviez pas ?

– Oh si, bien sûr, je suis une véritable tête de linotte ces temps-ci !

Elle avait à peine achevé sa phrase que l'on frappa à la porte. Edward se leva, enlevant le bras qu'il avait posé autour de mes épaules. La grand-mère d'Emmett alla s'asseoir à côté de moi.

– Dîtes-moi ma belle, ce beau jeune homme est-il votre petit-ami ? demanda-t-elle en le reluquant alors qu'Edward quittait le salon.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en hochant timidement la tête. Dorotha pouffa.

– Et bien le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as tiré le gros lot ! Il est sacrément bien foutu ton Edward …, chuchota-t-elle après avoir poussé un sifflement d'admiration.

Edward revenait déjà, suivi du nouveau venu. Me poussant un peu sur le canapé pour lui faire de la place, il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux détachés, avant de m'embrasser à la commissure de mes lèvres, récoltant par la même occasion un « Aww ! » d'attendrissement de Dorotha.

– Gavin, l'accueillit Carlisle en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Merci d'être venu.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Sortir des petits tracas de la banque est plus qu'appréciable. Du nouveau dans l'affaire Mallory ? demanda le père de Benjamin en prenant place dans un autre fauteuil.

– Esmé est partie chez eux pour voir de quel tableau il s'agissait. On attend de ses nouvelles d'une minute à l'autre.

Dorotha poussa un petit cri de surprise.

– Hé ! Mais je vous reconnais vous ! fit-elle en désignant M. Hanks, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Vous étiez un ancien camarade de Charles !

Le banquier la regarda avec étonnement.

– Je suis Dorotha McCarthy, sa mère !

– Oh mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour la saluer.

– C'est une réunion d'anciens potes de lycée ou quoi ? marmonna Emmett en tapant du doigts sur l'accoudoir. Je croyais qu'on était ici pour en foutre plein la gueule à Mallory …

Je le fusillais du regard tandis que Rosalie lui donnait une tape derrière la tête. Alice, blasée, détourna les yeux de son père et se pencha sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse juste devant elle.

– Des nouvelles de maman ! s'écria-t-elle, coupant ainsi court à toutes les discussions.

Et trois secondes, tout le monde s'était rassemblé devant l'écran.

– Elle vient de t'envoyer un message sur ta boîte mail, annonça-t-elle à son père qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, Jasper à présent coincé en sandwich entre les jambes de Carlisle et celles d'Alice. Il y a une pièce jointe, murmura-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

Emmett retint son souffle exagérément, déclenchant un « crétin » agacé de Rosalie.

– Alors comme ça, c'est un Kandinsky, marmonna Gavin Hanks qui s'était penché par-dessus l'épaule de Carlisle. Mais lequel ?

– Esmé ne le signale pas, vérifia le docteur en relisant le mail.

– En tout cas, fis-je en me reculant un peu, on sait que c'est un Kandinsky et que c'est une peinture abstraite. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une toile. On dirait … On dirait du carton, diagnostiquais-je en, cette fois-ci, me rapprochant.

– Google-moi ça Alice, demanda Edward à sa sœur qui se mit à taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

Autant dire une chose : le tableau qu'Esmé avait photographié n'était pas répertorié parmi les plus connu. Au bout de dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, tout le monde commençait à désespérer : aucune des œuvres représentées ne semblaient être celle qui se trouvait dans l'appartement des Mallory. Carlisle commençait même à se demander si sa femme avait bien identifier l'auteur. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les invités quittaient le salon, ne laissant plus qu'Alice littéralement scotchée devant l'écran, marmonnant un « Non ! » désespéré à chaque fois qu'elle parcourait une nouvelle page.

– Non … non … non ….non ….non…. OUIIIIIII ! hurla-t-elle soudainement.

Si fort que Jasper dut se boucher les oreilles.

– Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, rameutant tout le monde autour d'elle. Le tableau s'appelle « Evènement Doux ».

– Est-il répertorié dans une vente d'œuvre d'art récemment ? demanda son père.

Alice lui réclama quelques secondes avant de déclarer qu'il avait été vendu il y a deux mois lors d'une vente aux enchères de la maison Baxter de Seattle.

– Comme par hasard, marmonna Gavin Hanks en se saisissant de son portable. Je les appelle et je me rends là-bas pour obtenir plus d'informations, déclara-t-il en se levant.

– Gavin, tu n'es pas obligé, contesta son ami.

– Cette maison n'est pas réputée comme étant très fiable. Quelques uns de mes clients ont déjà eu des problèmes avec certaines œuvres d'art qu'ils avaient acquis là-bas, expliqua-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Au moment où il quittait la maison, Esmé revint.

– Tu en as mis d'un temps, marmotta Alice, le menton posé sur son poignet pendant que sa mère se laissait lourdement tomber – mais avec grâce cependant – à côté de son mari.

– Alice, gronda Edward en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

– J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir toi, répliqua Esmé en se déchaussant. Vous avez reçu mon mail ?

– Il y a une demi-heure à peine. Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à nous contacter ? demanda Edward.

– J'ai eu comme qui dirait, de légers contretemps.

Regardant les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle remarqua Emmett à qui elle fit un grand sourire, puis elle vit Dorotha.

– Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. Vous êtes ?

– Dorotha McCarthy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis la grand-mère d'Emmett, et la mère de Charles, le ….

– Allez hop, c'est reparti, grogna Emmett en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main.

* * *

Je somnolais, allongée contre le torse d'Edward dans le salon. Mon dos se soulevait à chacune de ses inspirations, son souffle me berçant. Lui jouait avec une des mèches de mes cheveux, l'entortillant encore et encore autour de son doigt.

– Des projets pour les vacances ? me demanda-t-il en replaçant la mèche derrière mon oreille.

– La fin des vacances tu veux dire. Et bien non, pas vraiment. A part coincer un certain monsieur qui a fichu ta vie en l'air, non, je n'ai pas de projet. Pourquoi ? le questionnais-je en tournant légèrement la tête, croisant ses yeux verts extrêmement doux.

– Et bien disons que j'aimerais bien que tous les deux on …

– TÉLÉPHONE ! se mit à brailler Alice en brandissant ledit appareil dans le salon pour l'apporter à son père qui s'en empara avec empressement.

Edward soupira, coupé dans son élan.

– Allô ? … Oui Gavin … Hmmhmm … Oui … Okay, d'accord… Non ? C'est vrai ? …. Mais c'est complètement … Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais … Hmmhmm … Mouais …. Okay …. Merci de ton aide … Tout à fait …. Au revoir, finit-il en raccrochant.

– Alors ? demanda un Emmett avide de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit parce que je n'ai strictement rien compris.

– Il n'y avait rien à comprendre Em, marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Gavin a enfin pu parler au directeur de la maison de vente. Et d'après ce qu'il a compris, le paiement du tableau lors des enchères ne s'est pas fait pas chèque, mais par billets.

– Je l'aurai parié, grogna Esmé. Et quoi d'autre ? Et quoi cela nous avance-t-il ?

– Et bien on sait que maintenant, M. Mallory trafique quelque chose de vraiment louche. Reste à savoir ce qu'il fait pour se procurer cet argent.

– Et si justement M. Mallory faisait du trafic et qu'il se servait de l'achat d'œuvres d'art pour blanchir cet argent ? avançais-je timidement.

En une demi-seconde, la totalité des personnes de la pièce avait la tête tournée vers moi, interloquées. Ou comment attirer l'attention en un instant … Alice me jeta un regard désespéré « Toi-tu-regardes-trop-les-séries-policières-à-la-télé ».

– Tu sais que c'est pas bête ce que tu viens de dire, remarqua mon cousin en prenant un air très sérieux.

– Tu m'offenses Emmett, répliquais-je en rougissant de plus belle.

Carlisle se demanda à voix basse pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Tout pouvait alors s'expliquer : l'afflux soudain d'argent, sans pour autant voir l'augmentation des revenus sur les papiers officiels.

– Avec quoi Mallory pourrait-il bien faire du trafic ? demanda Edward, intéressé. Des armes ?

– Non, contra sa mère. Je ne pense pas que ce soit son domaine. Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un mafieux, fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

– Trafic d'organes ou d'êtres vivants ? D'animaux ? tenta Alice.

Carlisle secoua la tête.

– Et pourquoi pas de la cocaïne ? Ou de l'ecstasy ? dit Mme McCarthy en haussant la voix.

– Tu as l'air bien informée sur le sujet toi dis donc, s'étonna son petit-fils.

– Mon père travaillait dans la douane du Texas : ça aide, rétorqua-t-elle en lui pinçant l'oreille.

– Je le vois plus tremper dans ce genre de choses que dans du trafic d'armes en effet, acquiesça Carlisle. Je pense que Mallory est une sorte de passeur, pas producteur ou je ne sais trop quoi …

– Attendez, je suis en train de penser à un quelque chose de complètement délirant, s'exclama Jasper qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors. Rose, tu te souviens de l'histoire qui était arrivée à papa il y a deux ans alors qu'il fournissait le maquillage pour un des défilés de la Fashion Week de New York.

Rosalie plissa les yeux, puis son visage s'éclaira.

– Mais oui, je m'en souviens ! s'écria-t-elle, frappant l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec force, alors qu'Emmett la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

Jasper se tourna vers nous.

– Je disais donc que mon père s'occupait du maquillage pour un des défilés. Il était là-bas pour promouvoir la marque, et veiller au bon déroulement des choses, entre autre. Il était arrivé tôt le matin pour récupérer tout le matériel nécessaire à l'aéroport avec ses assistantes, …

– … Les cosmétiques bien sûr, mais aussi tout ce qui allait servir pour de coiffure. Les mannequins passent par les mains des coiffeuses, des maquilleuses. Et là, une d'entre elles marche sur le fil d'un sèche-cheveux qui traînait par terre dans les loges, expliqua Rosalie.

– Le talon aiguille de sa chaussure a arraché une partie de l'espèce de tube en caoutchouc qui protégeait le câble électrique. Mon père a commencé à hurler qu'on perdait du temps avec un sèche-cheveux en moins et que cela faisait du matériel de fichu. Il a ramassé l'appareil pour évaluer les dégâts et a découvert que sous cette espèce de gaine noire, avait été glissée un long sachet de plastique qui faisait la longueur du fil électrique, contenant de la cocaïne. Il était furieux, surtout en réalisant que tous les sèche-cheveux contenaient eux aussi de la drogue, reprit Jasper.

– Et d'après ce qu'il a compris en s'adressant à la compagnie aérienne et à la marque auprès de laquelle il s'était fourni en matériel de coiffure, ils s'étaient trompés dans les commandes. La caisse de sèche-cheveux qu'il avait reçu ne lui était pas destinée, mais devait être acheminée vers l'Europe, finit Rosalie.

– Et auprès de quelle société votre père avait-il commandé ces appareils de coiffure ? demanda Esmé, rompant le silence de la pièce.

Rosalie regarda Jasper, le questionnant du regard, avant que son frère ne se saisisse de son portable.

– J'appelle papa, l'informa-t-il en s'isolant dans l'entrée de la maison pour avoir un peu plus de calme.

Edward se prit la tête entre les mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, en soupirant lourdement.

– Mais dans quelle affaire je me suis foutu, marmonna-t-il.

– Edward, c'est quand même pas de ta faute si Mallory fait du trafic de drogue, dit Alice.

– Mais tout cela est en fait plus grave que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Cette supercherie prend des proportions considérables. Mais en fait, en se servant de toi, M. Mallory n'a pas seulement servi les intérêts de sa fille, qui souhaitait se rapprocher de toi, mais aussi les siens. Je parie que financer l'école lui permettait aussi de blanchir son argent. Tout se tient, assura Carlisle en hochant gravement la tête. Enfin, si c'est véritablement M. Mallory qui est derrière ce trafic de cocaïne.

– Il l'est, confirma Jasper en revenant. J'ai eu la secrétaire de mon père qui a retrouvé le bon de commande : il s'agit bien de la marque de sèche-cheveux de Mallory.

– Vous vous rendez compte qu'on en est à devoir chercher un moyen de faire cesser l'activité de trafiquant de drogue d'un homme alors qu'au début on voulait juste le faire chanter sur une quelconque faille dans sa fortune. C'est tout simplement de la folie ! Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? s'exclama Rosalie, complètement affolée.

– C'est sûr que comparé au permanganate de potassium qu'on avait mis dans le sèche-cheveux de Lauren, c'est une autre paire de manche. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit impossible. Bien sûr, ça demandera plus de préparation, mais on ne peut pas laisser passer ça, renchérit Emmett. Si ce n'était pas Edward qui avait fait l'objet de toutes ces magouilles, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Il est temps que cela cesse, affirma Emmett avec sérieux.

– Et tu as une idée ? demanda Alice, à moitié avachie sur le canapé.

Gros silence.

– Dîtes, vous ne voudriez pas faire chanter ce M. Mallory à propos de la cargaison de sèche-cheveux en menaçant de le dénoncer aux autorités ? proposa Dorotha, les yeux plissés.

– Je ne pense pas qu'une simple menace mettrait fin à ses agissements. Il faut mettre un terme à tout cela, affirma Carlisle. A mon avis, il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes.

– C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Esmé en se penchant vers lui.

– Qu'il y ait une saisie d'une de ses livraisons de cocaïne.

– Et Mallory irait donc en prison ? demanda Rosalie.

– Ça serait bien.

– Mais on fait comment ? Parce que c'est bien beau de savoir que M. Mallory fait du trafic, mais on ne va pas se pointer la bouche en cœur à la Police pour aller rapporter tout ce que l'on sait, remarqua Emmett. Je veux dire, on n'a aucune preuve de tout ce qu'on avance. Si en plus cet homme est presque intouchable il doit bien avoir des policiers dans sa poche …

– Sur ce point-là, je peux peut-être faire jouer mes relations. Mon père, Roy Galloway était un pilote d'avion des douanes très reconnu. Il a même été récompensé, déclara Dorotha, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

– Hein ? Mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! s'insurgea Emmett.

– Sa médaille est accrochée dans le salon, mon pauvre garçon. Où en étais-je … Ah oui. Mon père était donc très apprécié. Je peux peut-être contacter le service des douanes pour solliciter une saisie lors d'une livraison. Ils me connaissent bien au siège, je pense qu'ils me prendraient au sérieux, conclue-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter : « Mallory va prendre plein la gueule ».

– J'aime ta grand-mère Emmett, gloussa Alice.

* * *

* lien de la photo sur mon profil. L'ayant vu récemment et ayant par la suite travaillé dessus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de choisir cette peinture.

_Pfiou, ça m'a pris du temps._

_Bon, on en sait un peu plus sur Esmé. Ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur elle._

_La mission commando number two est officiellement lancée et a réellement démarré. _

_Et grand-mère McCarthy est venue en renfort. Ça c'est du lourd._

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» ! _

_Imaginez que vous avez décidé de prendre des cours particuliers de peinture. En cet après-midi donc, vous vous rendez dans la salle où se déroule cette activité. Vous vous asseyez sur votre tabouret devant votre chevalet et sortez vos affaires. Vous remarquez alors que quelque chose couvert d'un drap blanc se trouve devant vous. Vous vous apprêtez à aller voir cela de plus près mais votre professeur arrive alors dans la pièce. Il vous explique que le sujet que vous allez peindre se trouve justement sous ce tissus. Bizarrement, vous êtes un peu nerveuse. D'un geste théâtral, votre professeur retire le drap blanc. A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit vous découvrez :_

– _Une corbeille remplie de fruits. « La Nature Morte ! », s'exclame votre prof, enchanté par le sujet qu'il vous propose. Mouais. __Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED.**_

– _Rien. « Représentez le vide dans l'esprit d'un chat», vous demande votre prof. Ouf, un peu compliqué. Surtout chez un chat. Alors : __****__FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS _!

– _Edward Cullen. « Le Nu ! » dit votre prof bedonnant tout content. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à de prendre ce sujet « vraiment très à cœur » (d'aller voir cela de plus près …) Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même avoir à peindre ces deux nus (quoique, à mon sens, ça me semble un peu étrange …)._

_Je rappelle que pour développer votre « sensibilité artistique » et ressentir pleinement les émotions que vous inspire ce sujet, votre prof vous laisse seule dans la pièce …_

_Je redis que je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. Je m'en excuse par avance et vous demande juste de la patience._

_Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	28. Chapter 28 : I Know How To Say

**Forks High School's Intrigues**

_Hey guys! Je crois que j'ai moins de retard que la dernière fois (même si j'en ai tout de même pas mal) Je vous prie encore une fois de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais avec les cours, les devoirs, les fêtes de fin d'année, et blablabla, c'était un peu compliqué._

_Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs avec quelques jours de retard un très __**Joyeux Noël**__ et une très __**Bonne Année 2011**__ ! J'espère que vous avez été gâté(e)s et que cette nouvelle année soit pleine de bonheur, de réussite, d'amour et de rêve …_

_Comme d'habitude, un gros bisou à toutes les Pipelettes Foldingottes de « Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté – Twilight Fascination » et du PF ! Un gros bisou également à toutes les Beben du lycée !_

_Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir alors que j'avais un retard monstre. Presque __**1060 reviews**__ ! J'en ai les yeux qui sortent des orbites. Un énorme merci donc à : __**Tinga Bella**__**, **__**patoun**__**, **__**Lareveuse15**__**, **__**Aliiice**__**, Pixie-La-Folle, **__**ecathe38**__**, **__**tipiland**__**, **__**Helvin**__**, **__**Bellaandedwardamour**__**, **__**an angel's whisper**__**, **__**Nenette1712**__**, **__**CaRoOThePriinCess**__**, **__**Grazie**__**, **__**DavidaCullen**__**, **__**Atchoum16**__**, **__**Nany1980**__**, **__**Titie**__**, **__**Alice-57**__**, **__**acoco**__**, **__**Nedwige**__**, **__**Ludivine28**__**, **__**adeline73100**__**, **__**oliveronica cullen massen**__**, **__**emichlo**__**, **__**maho-33**__**, Lyloya, **__**La Rose Enchainee**__**, **__**Kristykate**__**, supermarina85280, **__**Niniee**__**, **__**Mariefandetwilight**__**, **__**aude77**__**, **__**BellaLara**__**, **__**sinzacana**__**, **__**c0rnii**__**, **__**Lisa-Black07**__**, **__**Lydie's**__**, Lisa, **__**edward-bella-new-fiction**__**, **__**amimi31**__**, **__**Enissa10**__**, **__**Princesse-Tallulah**__**, **__**hp-drago**__**, Cocoonuts, **__**veronika crepuscule**__**, **__**o0myu-chan0o**__**, **__**Bellabellissima**__**, Pimprenelle, Gio, Marmotton, Morgan, **__**Scarlet Taratata**__**, Owl, **__**Mimia26**__**, lisa, Mini-Twi, **__**wesker101**__** et **__**camille.s1**__** !**_

_**Anonyme **__: Je crois que tu t'es trompée dans les dates. Bon « __**Updated**__ » signifie « mise à jour ». La date que tu as du voir devait être « 11-07-10 ». Sauf que le site est un site américain. Donc la date ne se lit pas « __**jour-mois-année**__ », mais « __**mois-jour-année**__ ». La mise à jour date en réalité du 7 novembre 2011, et non du 11 juillet 2011. Alors pas de panique, je n'envisage en aucun cas d'arrêter d'écrire cette fiction, même si je prends plus de temps pour poster chaque chapitre._

_**Cocoonuts **__: je voulais vraiment te remercier pour ta superbe review, mais étant donné que tu n'es pas inscrite … Tu m'as donné ton adresse mail, mais Fanfiction la supprime automatiquement ! Alors, envoie-moi plutôt un message privée (MP) et mets des espaces ou je ne sais trop quoi entre chaque morceau de ton adresse. (ou alors, si tu veux me joindre, j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil vers mon profil Facebook) Et noooon, ma fiction n'est pas terminée ! Un énorme merci pour ta review vraiment géniale ! Elle m'a énormément touchée. Pas sûre que je mérite tous ces compliments ! Tu m'as fait sourire pendant au moins vingt minutes _

_Je crois que la grand-mère d'Emmett à des fans …_

_J'ai mis un lien sur mon profil vers la playlist de cette fiction sur Deezer si ça en intéresse certain(e)s …_

_Wintry Show de mon lycée mercredi, jeudi et vendredi. Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_Bon allez hop, je me tais._

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 28: I Know How To Say**

* * *

I Know How To Say – 3OH!3

Book Of Stories – The Drums

The Eraser – Thom Yorke

Pretty Visitors – Arctic Monkeys

My Medicine – The Pretty Reckless

Dans la vie, tout était imprévisible. Impossible de savoir à l'avance la manière dont certaines choses pouvaient se dérouler. La vie n'est qu'instabilité, ne repose sur aucun fondement et aucune certitude sur lesquels on peut réellement s'appuyer. Des évènements anodins pouvaient ainsi prendre une tournure différente de celle qui leur était en quelque sorte destinée.

Je refuse de croire que notre vie est toute tracée. Je pense au contraire que notre existence n'est qu'une succession de choix que nous devons faire. Et ce sont ces choix qui tracent notre chemin. Jusqu'au prochain. Nous décidons de la suite que prendra notre destin, continuellement.

Si je n'avais pas voulu le bonheur de ma mère, je n'aurais pas quitté Phoenix. Je n'habiterais pas chez mon père. Je ne serais pas inscrite à Forks High School. Je n'aurais peut-être pas revu Emmett, je n'aurais pas connu Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et tout les autres. Et je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse d'Edward.

De son côté, si Edward n'était pas sorti avec Kate Hoffman, il n'aurait pas été manipulé. Il n'aurait pas passé une sorte de contrat avec le père de Lauren. Il ne serait pas à cette heure-ci dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou. Et probablement que nous ne serions pas ensemble.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans et je m'apprête à coincer un trafiquant de drogues.

Je ne sais pas exactement la combinaison de choix qui m'a mené jusque là. Je ne sais même pas si je peux être fière de cela. Mais je ne regrette pas la moitié de ce que j'ai fais et de ce que je suis actuellement. Est-ce une bonne chose ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

Les cours reprenaient demain. Encore un jour de répit, puis une nouvelle réalité allait se mettre en place. Se cacher, être discrète. Avec Edward, bien entendu. Personne n'était censé être au courant de notre relation. Le seul et unique indice qui montrait qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas le total contrôle sur sa propre vie.

A bien y réfléchir, derrière cette excitation qu'inspiraient la possible et future arrestation de M. Mallory, il y avait une certaine peur. J'avais peur parce que je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi je m'embarquais et quelles seraient les conséquences – bonnes ou mauvaises – de toute cette entreprise. Ce qu'il adviendrait d'Edward, de moi, de nous, de sa famille, de nos amis. Mais – sans tomber dans le mélo – je savais qu'on devait le faire, peu importe les risques que l'on pouvait et que l'on devait prendre.

_Non, tu n'es pas du tout défaitiste,_ ironisa une des voix.

_Pas défaitiste, réaliste, nuance_, répliqua l'autre.

Et voilà, ça recommence …

_Excuse-moi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le pessimisme suite des ses paroles._

_Ah bon ? Parce que toi peut-être tu danserais la gigue alors que tu sais qu'un trafiquant de drogues traîne dans le coin ?_

Pure question rhétorique. Pas de réponse.

Je ne pense pas être défaitiste. Considérer cette partie comme perdue d'avance, très peu pour moi. Je ne suis pas non plus l'optimiste incarné, toujours à voir le meilleur en chacun, et dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables.

Disons que je suis …

Réaliste. Au point de passer quelques fois pour pessimiste.

Les choses évoluaient lentement mais sûrement entre Edward et moi. Après l'épisode du conseil de guerre de l'autre jour, Esmé nous avait proposé – à Jasper et Rosalie et moi-même – de rester dormir à la maison. Charlie avait été un peu sceptique, difficile à convaincre – ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais j'avais tenu bon. Les parents d'Edward avaient longuement réfléchi au moment de savoir qui dormirait où et avec qui. Hors de question que les couples passent la nuit ensemble, avait déclaré M. et Mme. Cullen. Emmett avait râlé, Alice protesté et Edward n'avait étrangement rien dit. J'avais en revanche senti mes joues s'empourprer brusquement.

Avoir une telle intimité avec lui … Pas que je ne voulais pas ! (Qui ne voudrait pas d'Edward Cullen ?) Mais j'avais peur ….

Peur du futur, de ne pas être à la hauteur, que ma gêne plombe littéralement l'ambiance. Parce qu'il était sans conteste le premier petit ami que j'avais. Alors que pour lui, si je devais compter ses copines sur mes doigts, je devrais me faire greffer une bonne demi-douzaine de pouces sur chaque main.

Je ne suis pas de ces filles qui disent en parlant du garçon qu'elles aiment : « C'est l'homme de ma vie ! ». Premièrement, parce qu'à dix-sept ans, je considérais qu'on n'avait même pas vécu un quart de notre existence. Deuxièmement, parce que je trouvais cette qualification totalement stupide. Et troisièmement, avec le peu d'expérience que j'avais, difficile de m'exprimer là-dessus.

Néanmoins, une petite voix sous-jacente me disait que c'était le bon.

Je soupirais et dégageais une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée devant mes yeux à cause de la pluie. Mes bottes couinaient disgracieusement sur le sable mouille. Sa grande main chaude se resserra autour de la mienne. Son pouce caressa doucement le dos de ma main, traçant des cercles doux et réconfortants sur ma peau.

Détachant mes yeux des divers galets qui défilaient sous nos pas, je relavais la tête – récoltant au passage des gouttes dans la figure – et croisais son regard. Ses iris verts tranchaient avec la pâleur de son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant mon air quelque peu préoccupé, mais ses traits se détendirent une demi seconde plus tard, ses yeux redevinrent tendres quand il vit que j'esquissais un faible sourire. Néanmoins, ses pupilles demeurèrent inquisitrices.

Je soupirais une seconde fois, pas parce que cela m'énervait qui me regarde de la sorte, mais parce que ça me perturbait – dans le bon sens du terme.

– Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement, ignorant les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur nous.

Troisième soupir.

– Rien, répondis-je embarrassée.

Je me voyais mal aborder le dernier sujet de réflexion, là, maintenant, avec lui.

Il passa avec agacement sa main libre dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant d'avantage à cause de la pluie, le rendant encore plus irrésistible.

Stupide aura de mannequin …

– Je t'en prie : dis-moi à quoi tu pensais. Tu avais l'air préoccupée, me supplia-t-il.

– Je t'assure, ce n'est pas important … C'est juste que … Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis pessimiste ?

_Je m'étonnerais toujours moi-même …_

Edward parut désarçonné, tout comme moi.

– Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Pour rien. C'est juste que je me posais la question par rapport à … l'état d'esprit que je dois adopter maintenant.

– Tu sais que tu te compliques la vie pour rien…

– Je sais, marmonnais-je, en baissant la tête, maussade.

– Tu réfléchis trop. Et moi pas assez … fit-il d'un air sombre. Si j'avais pensé un peu plus aux conséquences …

– Bordel Edward ! Tu fais sérieusement chier ! m'énervais-je soudainement.

Il devait cesser de se fustiger à tout bout de champs. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il avait assez regretté ses actes. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Il n'était pas le seul coupable dans cette affaire. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir absolument rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mallory avait le premier rôle dans toute cette histoire foireuse. Si Edward continuait à s'apitoyer sur son sort de la sorte, ça n'allait sûrement pas beaucoup – ou en tout cas moins bien – nous aider.

– Arrête de tout le temps rejeter la faute sur toi ! Tu as fait des conneries, ok. Tu les admets, c'est bien. Tu veux les réparer, c'est encore mieux. Mais par pitié, bats-toi ! Ne regarde pas d'un air impuissant ce qui se passe. Je sais que ça peut paraître irréalisable, mais tu peux te venger en quelque sorte, renverser l'ordre des choses !

Bon d'accord, sur le coup, je n'étais sûrement la personne la plus défaitiste de nous deux.

– Parce que tu crois que c'est facile peut-être de penser joyeusement à tout cela comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeu à l'école : « Vengeons-nous de Mallory » ? siffla-t-il, acide. Comment ne pourrais-tu pas te maudire encore et encore d'avoir pris ces décisions ? Il arrive un moment où tu te dis que tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

Et voilà. Le Edward « Apportez-moi-un-fouet-et-un-bâton-que-je-me-punisse-moi-même » revenait au galop.

– Mais arrête de penser à ça ! Arrête de penser _comme_ ça. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir qu'on te le dise ? Tu. N'est. Pas. Le. Seul. Responsable. C'est M. Mallory qui t'a mis ou plutôt proposé de te mettre dans ces embrouilles. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout. N'abandonne pas ! Tu dois te battre, aller de l'avant !

– Tu n'es pas à ma place Bella.

Ses mots me choquèrent, comme si je venais brusquement de recevoir une gifle particulièrement violente. Il avait été cinglant et sec. Ses yeux s'étaient durcis, et sa mâchoire s'était serrée. La phrase que je m'apprêtais à dire resta bloquée dans ma bouche.

Je reculais d'un pas sur la plage de sable mouillé, retirant ma main de la sienne. Je n'avais strictement rien à faire des gouttelettes d'eau qui me venaient dans le visage.

Alors non, effectivement, je ne vivais pas la même chose que lui, pas besoin qu'il me le rappelle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que je ne me soucie pas de son sort.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela, répliquais-je, piquée au vif. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas à ta place. Je ne le serais jamais. Ce qui me désole, c'est que tu abandonnes maintenant alors que nous …. On est là pour t'aider. Après, si tu veux te morfondre dans tes regrets, libre à toi. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ça en sachant pertinemment que tu n'y es pour rien ! m'énervais-je.

– Mais tu ne te rends pas compte dans quelle merde je nous ai foutu ! Tout ça à cause de moi ! s'écria-t-il en se pointant du doigt, ses yeux verts étincelants de colère et de dégoût envers lui-même.

– Justement ! Essaie un peu de nous aider à nous sortir de là ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu baisses les bras maintenant ? On a besoin de toi. Ne te laisse pas battre, n'abandonne pas quand la difficulté se présente à toi. Parce que là, ton attitude commence sérieusement à me faire chier sur les bords ! On est là, nous. Derrière toi. Alors arrête avec tes reproches inutiles.

– Et bien excusez-moi de ne pas partager votre enthousiasme, mais … Bordel, vous voulez qu'on s'attaque à un trafiquant de drogues ! Ce type est dangereux, putain ! s'énerva-t-il en s'agrippant les cheveux à deux mains. Vous attendez quoi au juste ? Je me suis foutu tout seul dans ces emmerdes, laissez-moi m'en sortir tout seul. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'en sortir. Tout est à cause de moi, depuis le début. Si j'avais réfléchi un peu plus, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Alors, laissez-moi supporter tout cela.

– Sympa pour moi, ironisais-je, amère. Sache que je refuse d'être avec un gars qui laisse sa vie être manipulée alors qu'il a les moyens de sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Je sais que c'est extrêmement égoïste, mais pense un peu à moi dans l'affaire. J'espère que tu comprends que je ne souhaite pas me cacher éternellement du regard des autres. Personnellement, Mallory, j'en ai rien à faire. Pour Lauren, c'est pareil. C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète. Alors accepte un peu que l'on veuille te sortir de là et arrête de chercher à te punir pour une chose dont tu n'es pas le principal responsable, cinglais-je. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je rentre chez moi. Tout cela ne mène nulle part. Jacob me ramènera, décrétais-je, les dents serrées en tournant les talons et en m'éloignant à grands pas d'Edward – qui ne chercha même pas à me retenir.

Je marchais d'un pas décidé, sans regarder en arrière. Mes yeux me piquaient, mais pas à cause du vent ou de l'air iodé. J'étais furieuse. Contre lui. Contre moi. Je commençais à ressentir des picotements dans mon nez, signe que je n'allais pas tarder à fondre en larmes. Pinçant les lèvres, je clignais fortement des yeux s'embuaient et continuais mon chemin, remontant la dune de sable puis arrivant au talus.

Le trajet jusque chez Jacob me parut long, très long. J'étais littéralement transie de froid lorsque j'arrivais devant sa maison. Je grelottais et claquais des dents et frappant à sa porte.

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, Billy Black vint m'ouvrir.

– Bella ? s'étonna-t-il. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

– Jacob est là ? demandais-je entre deux claquements de dents.

Billy se décala sur le côté pour me permettre d'entrer.

– Viens dans le salon, dit-il en s'effaçant. Il fait un froid pas possible aujourd'hui. Je vais chercher Jacob.

M'essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson usé de la petite entrée qui me disait joyeusement « WELCOME », j'avançais prudemment, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le sol à cause de mes bottes mouillées. Les murs de la petite pièce étaient recouverts de lambris en sapin et le feu de la minuscule cheminée dans un des coins éclairait le vieux canapé d'un vert délavé complètement défoncé. La canne à pêche de Billy se trouvait par terre, à côté du meuble de la télévision qui passait à ce moment précis un spot télévisé pour du shampooing aux propriétés miraculeuses. Le frigo de la cuisine – ouverte sur le salon – semblait deux fois plus large que la normale. Rapport proportionnel avec l'appétit de Jacob.

Des pas traînants se firent bientôt entendre dans le couloir et bientôt, Jacob émergea littéralement dans la cuisine, la marque de l'oreiller encore visible sur la joue, ses cheveux hirsutes, et seulement vêtu d'un pauvre petit short de pyjama gris. Sans complexe.

– Bella, me salua-t-il d'un voix pâteuse en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? enchaîna-t-il en attrapant un bol dans un placard avec de se saisir d'une boîte de céréales posée sur le comptoir.

– Et bien …

Je me rendais compte seulement maintenant qu'il était totalement déplacé de venir ici. Réveiller Jacob pour qu'il me reconduise chez moi parce que je m'étais disputée avec Edward, c'était clairement du grand n'importe quoi. Les gens n'étaient pas à mon service. Et je me mordais les doigts en regardant Jacob piquer du nez dans ses céréales, ses yeux mi-clos. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça, sans réfléchir … Je pourrais très bien rentrer chez moi à pied.

– Non, en fait, laisse tomber. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je n'aurais pas du venir, m'excusais-je en actionnant la poignée de la porte d'entrée, faisant entrer un vent polaire dans la maison.

Jacob laissa retomber sa cuillère sur la table dans un tintement sonore.

– Bella, soupira-t-il. Il est dix heures et demi. Tu m'as réveillé, je ne vais pas aller me recoucher. Tu es bien venue pour quelque chose, non ?

Je me tordais les mains nerveusement, mal à l'aise.

– En fait, je venais pour que tu me ramènes chez moi et …

– Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? s'étonna Jacob, la bouche pleine de corn-flakes.

– C'est compliqué à te raconter …

Oui parce que cela aurait impliqué lui expliquer que je sortais avec Edward, les embrouilles avec Mallory, le pourquoi donc de notre dispute, et j'en passe. Et je n'avais pas du tout envie de mêler Jacob à tout cela.

– … Mais ne te dérange pas pour ça. Je vais marcher un peu.

– T'es malade ? Avec le froid et la pluie qu'il fait dehors, tu auras vite fait d'attraper la mort. Je finis ton bol, et on y va, déclara-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Les clés sont sur le guéridon, fit Jacob à mon adresse avant de mettre son bol et sa cuillère dans l'évier.

Puis, il attrapa ses chaussures.

– Jacob, l'interrompis-je. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller comme ça ?

– Pourquoi ?

Je le dévisageais un air stupéfait sur le visage.

– Tu dis que c'est moi qui risque de tomber malade et toi tu comptes sortir dehors en short. Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ?

– C'est pas pareil, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Moi je suis un homme. Je suis fait pour résister à toutes les conditions extrêmes. Et toi, tu n'es qu'une femme fragile, plaisanta Jacob.

– Tu es surtout un sacré crétin qui va attraper un rhume et une bronchite si tu continues comme ça, marmonna Charlie en revenant dans le salon. Vas donc t'habiller au lieu de jouer au gars viril. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de raconter des bêtises ?

Jacob obtempéra et alla se changer en râlant, alors que Billy secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.

– Si tu n'es pas venue avec ta voiture, comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? redemanda Jacob alors que nous roulions depuis quelques instants à peine.

La pluie tombait fortement à présent, et des trombes d'eau s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise du véhicule. Jacob avait monté le chauffage au maximum, voyant que je commençais à grelotter à cause du froid. L'air chaud dirigé vers mon visage ainsi que l'odeur de l'habitacle – un mélange de bois, d'essence et de vieux cuir – m'apaisait étrangement. Je rouvrais les yeux que j'avais fermés.

– J'étais avec Edward, répondis-je en suivant du regard le chemin des gouttes d'eau sur ma vitre.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers moi d'un air perplexe.

– Edward comme Edward Cullen ? me questionna-t-il alors que je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? poursuivit Jacob en voyant que je le regardais, un sourcil haussé.

– Disons que lui et moi sommes ensemble. Enfin, je ne sais plus exactement, ajoutais-je pour moi-même.

– Et comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas rentrée avec lui ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

– Nous nous sommes disputés.

– A propos de quoi ?

– Jacob, le menaçais-je.

– Je demande juste ! se défendit-il en levant une main vers moi. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi cet abruti, je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment tu as pu sortir avec lui : il est si arrogant et si sûr de lui comme gars …

– Jacob, le réprimandais-je encore une fois.

– C'est bon, c'est bon. Je disais que je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi cet abruti s'est fâché avec toi.

– C'est une histoire trop compliquée à expliquer, éludais-je.

– Je sais que je ne suis pas une lumière, mais je pense pouvoir tout de même comprendre certaines choses. Reste dans le simple, me conseilla-t-il en reportant son regard sur la route.

Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué à quel point il était agréable de parler avec Jacob. Aucune prise de tête. Il cherchait juste à … comprendre. Et non pas à soutirer des informations, comme le feraient certaines personnes. Ce n'était pas une sorte de curiosité malsaine plus de l'inquiétude en réalité. C'était simple, facile, aisé. Et plus que tout cela, une espèce de confiance émanait de lui, donnant ainsi un sentiment d'apaisement à quiconque discutait avec Jacob.

– Disons qu'Edward a des problèmes plutôt … importants. On veut le sortir de là, mais lui persiste à croire qu'il mérite tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Et … Et ça me fout en rogne parce que je ne comprend pas qu'il puisse accepter cela, qu'il puisse penser … qu'il mérite son sort, comme si tout était irrévocable, comme si tout n'était que fatalité. Avec autant de stoïcisme, autant impassibilité … Ça me dépasse …

Je m'énervais au fur et à mesure que j'énonçais les faits. Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux et fermais les yeux, tentant de réfréner les vagues d'incompréhension que je ressentais. Je sentis Jacob se ranger sur le bas-côté de la route et mettre à l'arrêt la voiture.

– Bella, commença-t-il calmement. Premièrement, lâche tes cheveux et ouvre les yeux, ce sera plus simple pour discuter. Bien. Ensuite, inspire profondément et expire lentement.

– T'étais vendu avec option relaxation ou quoi ? ironisais-je en m'exécutant tout de même.

Jacob ne releva pas et se contenta de me fixer avec inquiétude.

– As-tu déjà pensé que cette … impassibilité comme tu la nommes, était en réalité de la culpabilité ? Que ce qui lui arrivait était pour lui sa punition ?

– Mais il n'a aucune raison de se punir ! rétorquais-je en vivacité.

– Seulement lui réagit ainsi. Et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Seulement l'aider. Chacun a une perception différente de l'affaire. Ça doit tellement lui prendre la tête qu'il ne cherche même plus à réfléchir, et préfère plutôt … subir les conséquences de ses actes. Il veut gérer tout cela lui-même parce qu'il ne veut peut-être pas vous impliquer dans ses problèmes. Encore une fois, il culpabiliserait de vous voir vous faire du souci pour lui. Enfin, je ne sais pas … Peut-être que ce que je raconte n'a aucun sens, parce que je n'ai pas entière connaissance de toute cette histoire … Mais, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. C'est sa façon de gérer les choses.

Je méditais quelques instants ses remarques, essayant de voir les choses sous un autre angle.

– Ou alors, ce mec n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine et tu ferais mieux de le quitter, ce qui me semble une bonne solution à tous tes tracas, poursuivit Jacob sur un autre ton, plus léger. Dans ce cas suivant, je pourrais te présenter plusieurs gars, dont moi-même, plus que convenables qui rivaliseraient largement avec cet Edward Cullen, qui ne mérite pas, à mon humble avis, tes faveurs …

– Ta gueule Jacob, le coupai-je en le fusillant du regard alors qu'il se réinsérait sur la route en riant.

Mon voisin tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda, un sourire moqueur barrant son visage.

– Tu vois, tu es quand même extrêmement attachée à ce type.

– Non, sans blague, ça se voit tant que ça ? ironisais-je.

Nous roulâmes un petit moment sans rien dire. La pluie s'était quelque peu calmée – on arrivait à présent à voir à travers le pare-brise. Jacob écrasa brutalement sa tête contre le volant, sans prévenir. Je poussais un cri de surprise, craignant qu'il ne quitte la route et que nous n'allions nous projeter contre un arbre, un poteau électrique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

– Merde, marmonna-t-il en relevant la tête – nous étions toujours sur la route, Dieu merci. J'ai oublié un truc. Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais un détour au village pour allez chez Embry avant que je ne te ramène ? Je dois aller voir sa mère, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

– Jacob, ta conduite me fout la trouille. Regarde la route par pitié, déjà qu'on ne voit pas grand-chose, le suppliais-je.

En ronchonnant, Jacob poursuivit sa route. Deux minutes plus tard, nous nous garions dans une des petites rues du village. Douche de bienvenue en sortant de la voiture. Génial.

En rabattant la capuche de son sweater gris sur sa tête, Jacob courut vers une petite maison de bois et frappa à la porte – moi courant après lui, mettant comme par hasard les pieds dans toutes les flaques d'eau avec beaucoup de plaisir. Mes orteils faisaient du crawl dans mes chaussures. A ce train-là, je me baladerais en bikini, ça serait plus pratique.

Jacob s'engouffra dans la maison dès que la porte s'ouvrit, s'ébrouant presque comme un chien. Je le suivais prestement et glissais sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Sympathique façon de dire bonjour. Directement sur les fesses. Je grimaçais. Mon coccyx en avait pris un coup. Jacob me relevant en me tirant par les deux bras.

– Bella, je te présente Joyce Call, la mère d'Embry, expliqua-t-il en me présentant à une femme à la peau caramel, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux pommettes saillantes.

– C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fis-je en lui tendant la main droite, tandis que je massais discrètement de l'autre le bas de mon dos endolori.

La femme me fit un petit sourire forcé. Ses yeux restaient froids, tristes. J'interrogeais Jacob du regard, lui disant silencieusement « Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? ». Jacob secoua la tête et se retourna vers Mme Call, échangea avec elle pendant quelques minutes des paroles à voix basse et lui demanda si un certain Quil Ateara était chez elle. Joyce Call hocha silencieusement la tête, puis murmura d'une voix dénuée d'émotions qu'elle allait le chercher. J'étais complètement perdue.

Un jeune homme du même âge que Jacob nous rejoignit dans l'entrée. Mon voisin et lui se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Puis le nouvel arrivant me regarda et me fit un petit sourire chaleureux. Bon sang, tous les gamins de la Push étaient mannequins dentaires chez Colgate ou quoi ? J'aurais pu me regarder dans ses incisives pour dans quel état – désespérant – étaient mes cheveux à présent.

– Je suis Quil, m'apprit l'indien.

– Oh, fut la chose la plus intelligente que je trouvais à dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là en fait Jacob ? demandai-je plus ou moins discrètement.

Quil et lui échangèrent un regard gêné.

– Embry a fait une overdose.

– Cocaïne, ajouta Quil. Ça fait trois jours qu'il est à l'hôpital. Il y a un type louche qui refile la drogue dans un vieil hangar désaffecté près de la forêt.

J'écarquillais les yeux, stupéfaite. On pense toujours que ce genre de chose arrive aux autres, mais jamais à nous ou du moins à quelqu'un dans notre entourage. Se confronter ainsi avec la réalité faisait toujours un choc.

– Depuis combien de temps ? bafouillais-je, nerveuse.

– Ça doit bien faire quatre mois, marmonna Jacob après qu'il eut interrogé Quil du regard. On a essayé de voir ce qu'il trafiquait, mais à chaque fois, on le loupait. Embry ne voulait rien nous dire.

– Ouais, parce qu'il ne nous parlait plus vraiment, renchérit Quil, amer. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il aurait dû y avoir une livraison hier. Des gars se plaignaient qu'il n'était pas venu. A mon avis, il entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Embry et vaut garder les mains propres. Il passera un bon bout de temps avant qu'il ne revienne mettre les pieds ici.

– Et Embry va bien au moins ? m'enquis-je, en passant une main préoccupée dans mes cheveux.

– Ça va mieux. Il est sorti d'affaire, répondit Quil. Mais on vient quand même prendre de ses nouvelles.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? m'inquiétais-je en levant les yeux vers eux.

Jacob soupira et haussa les épaules.

– Rien. Juste attendre qu'Embry se rétablisse et éviter de laisser traîner les gamins autour du hangar. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? On ne peut pas s'attaquer à ce type.

Je les comprenais. Plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Ils se trouvaient dans la même situation que nous. A la différence qu'eux avaient moins de moyens et de possibilités pour lutter contre cela, contre cet homme. A tous les coups, la drogue qui circulait à la Push était passée par les mains de M. Mallory. Etant donné sa fortune colossale et sa réputation, il était fort probable qu'il soir le premier passeur et importateur de la région. Cela peut sembler être une coïncidence, mais dans ces moments-là, on ne cherchait pas bien loin.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas les gars, je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger, confiais-je.

Enfin, si la vengeance qui se préparait marchait …

* * *

POV Neutre.

Dorotha McCarthy fulminait dans sa petite maison en bordure de Forks. Jamais de toute sa vie on ne l'avait traitée de la sorte, elle, la fille de Roy Galloway. Cette jeune fille n'était qu'une petite insolente.

Deux heures plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait tenté de joindre par téléphone le service des douanes afin de solliciter un entretien particulier avec le directeur général. Tenté, parce qu'elle était tombée sur une certaine Stacy, fort niaiseuse en tout cas.

Premièrement, récapitula Mme McCarthy dans sa tête, sa voix était horrible, un croisement entre une chèvre et une porte qui grince.

Deuxièmement, elle mâchonnait du chewing-gum alors qu'elle était au standard. Dorotha avait entendu le bruit dégoûtant de sa mastication dans le combiné.

Et enfin, cette cruche ne savait pas qui était Roy Galloway.

Dorotha s'était retenue tant bien que mal de lui balancer un chapelet d'insanité à la figure. Ne pas connaître son père dans la douane était clairement une insulte. Sur toutes les personnes assignées à la réception d'appels, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur la plus … sur la plus … sur celle-là.

– Oui bonjour, j'appelle pour solliciter un entretien particulier avec le directeur général, avait demandé Dorotha McCarthy.

– _C'est au sujet ?_ demanda la standardiste d'un ton blasé en mâchonnant.

– C'est une affaire d'ordre privée. J'aurais des informations de la plus haute importante à lui communiquer et j'ai aussi une requête à lui faire.

– _Hmmhmm …_ (mastication) _Ok, très bien, je prends note_ (mastication et bruit des touches du clavier). _Et vous êtes ?_

– Dorotha McCarthy, la fille de Roy Galloway. M. Cleveland comprendra qui je suis, indiqua-t-elle.

– _J'connais pas._ (mastication) _C'est qui_ ?

–Mademoiselle, votre ignorance m'étonne. Mon père était une figure de la douane américaine. Il a même été médaillé en remerciement de tout ce qu'il avait accompli.

– _Ouais, ok. Et en quoi ça pourra intéresser le chef ?_ (éclatement de bulle)

– Et bien si je vous dis que je suis la fille de Roy Galloway, c'est que cette affaire est de la plus haute importance, commença à s'énerver Dorotha.

– _Ecoutez ma p'tite dame_ (mastication). _J'sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je ne peux pas donner beaucoup de crédit à ce que vous racontez. Troy Ballaway ou pas, c'est pas en annonçant le nom d'un gars supposé important et célèbre que vous allez avoir un rendez-vous personnalisé avec le chef. Maintenant, si votre chat est coincé dans un arbre, il faut appeler les pompiers, madame._ (éclatement de bulle)_ Le service des douanes ne va rien pouvoir faire pour vous._

Sur ce, elle avait raccroché. Dorotha avait eu envie de fracasser le téléphone contre le mur sur la jolie tapisserie de son nouveau salon. De quel droit ce permettait-on de lui parler de la sorte ? Si il y avait bien une chose que Dorotha McCarthy détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on ne la prenne pas par sérieux. Et surtout qu'on la prenne pour une vieille dame sénile et complètement siphonnée.

Fort heureusement, plus tard dans la matinée, elle avait appelé une seconde fois, et était tombée sur une autre standardiste, on ne peut plus aimable. Et avait enfin obtenu un rendez-vous dans la semaine, après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec M. Cleveland au téléphone. Le directeur avait paru fort intrigué à propos de toute cette histoire et lui avait demandé de se rendre au siège de la douane sans tarder pour traiter des motifs des opérations à venir. Il avait juré se déplacer en personne à Seattle pour qu'ils puissent en parler plus amplement.

Se levant du sofa de son salon, elle inspecta une dernière fois sa nouvelle maison. Elle était bien agréable, tout compte fait. Emmett et sa copine étaient venus l'aider à tout installer. Enfin, Emmett s'était chargé de faire de la place dans le frigo et le congélateur. La maison était à présent parfaitement en ordre.

– Enfin pas tout à fait, marmonna Dorotha en cherchant quelque chose sous les coussins. Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te planquer toi, hein ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le petit pistolet qu'elle tenait à présent dans sa main.

Hors de question que sa femme de ménage le trouve en faisant la poussière.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le chapitre 28._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger pour Edward et Bella dans le prochain chapitre. Essayez juste de vous mettre à la place de chacun des deux personnages …_

_Jacob est « gentil » dans ma fiction, je ne veux pas de plans foireux avec Bella. Il n'est qu'un ami, qui va devenir un bon ami, c'est tout._

_Rappel : aux Etats-Unis, la possession d'armes pour les civils en autorisée, quoique controversée._

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» ! _

_Imaginez que vous vous réveillez après votre Nouvel An. La fête qui s'est déroulée chez vous s'est terminée sur les coups de cinq heures du matin. Les souvenirs de votre soirée sont encore bien flous. Soulevant l'une après l'autre vos paupières lourdes (à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool), vous regardez en direction de votre réveil. Neuf heures et demi du matin. Génial. Vous auriez préféré dormir plus. En grognant parce que vous avez un mal de crâne pas possible mais aussi parce que vous êtes un peu dans les vapes, vous vous laissez retomber dans votre lit. La journée ne fait que continuer. A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. _

– _Vous vous recouchez donc, et étirez vos jambes et vos bras sous votre couette moelleuse. Mais votre pied rencontre un autre pied sur votre droite. Et votre main rentre en contact avec des cheveux doux et soyeux. Vous écarquillez vos yeux que vous aviez renfermés et tournez la tête vers ce qui se trouve à votre gauche. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Avec vous sous les couvertures se trouve un Edward Cullen torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés et des petits yeux fatigués. Il se couche sur le flanc pour mieux vous regarder. Il vous observe avec son foutu petit sourire en coin et remet une de vos mèche derrière votre oreille « Bien dormi ? » vous murmure-t-il. Vous avez du mal à respirer. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

– _Incapable de retrouvez le sommeil, vous décidez de vous lever. Vous attrapez votre sweat et regardez l'état de votre chambre. Ok, visiblement, du monde est passé par là : des vêtements jonchent le sol et quelques bouteilles traînent. Vous sortez de votre chambre et passez par le salon. Bon après une bonne douche, vous vous dîtes que vous ferez le ménage. Direction donc la salle de bains. Avant même d'avoir pénétrer à l'intérieur, de la vapeur s'échappe de la porte. Vous froncez les sourcils, mais entrez tout de même. Un invité serait-il donc resté ? Le rideau de la douche est brusquement tiré et laisse à paraître la tête du plus bel homme de tous les temps : Edward Cullen, les cheveux mouillés. « Salut » bafouille-t-il en vous regardant d'un air malicieux. « Je me suis permis d'emprunter ton shampooing. Tu viens te joindre à moi ? ». Vous avez du mal à respirer. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

– _Après votre douche, vous décidez finalement de manger un peu. Vous serez plus d'attaque pour l'énorme ménage qui s'annonce. Traînant des pieds, les cheveux encore humides, vous entrez dans votre petite cuisine. Vous ne rêvez que d'une tasse de café et d'un gros bol de Chocapic. Sauf que là, sur votre petite table est dressé un petit déjeuner digne d'un palace trois étoiles : viennoiseries, chocolat chaud, jus d'orange, confitures de toutes sortes, etc. Dos à vous, devant la gazinière se tient un homme vêtu d'un short de pyjama et d'un tee-shirt gris. En vous entendant arriver, il se tourne vers vous. « Pancakes ? » vous propose-t-il en montrant la poêle qu'il tient dans une main avant d'en mettre un dans votre assiette. « Après cette soirée … Tu dois avoir un peu faim, non ? Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout ce que je t'ai prévu … » ajoute-t-il, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Vous avez du mal à respirer. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'avoir ces trois possibilités les unes à la suite des autres c'est-à-dire : réveil avec Edward, douche avec Edward, petit-déjeuner avec Edward, reste de la journée avec Edward. Celles qui le désirent peuvent __éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson._

_Hinhinhin, je sais, je triche. Il faut choisir « Review » à chaque fois. Mais l'occasion était trop belle avec le Nouvel An._

_Bon, comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain chapitre. J'implore ( !) encore une fois votre patience et votre compréhension._

_Passez une bonne semaine de reprise (bouhouhou !) et à très bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre !_

_xxx_

_Bichette_


	29. Chapter 29 : Welcome Home

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hey everyone ! Je sais que mon dernier chapitre date de l'Âge de Pierre, étant donné que je vous souhaitais une bonne année et un très joyeux Noël. C'est pour dire. Des choses de natures diverses et variées ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que je l'aurais voulu : le Wintry Show du lycée (se référer au chapitre 18), un intermède australien, les TPE (enfer de tout élève de première), les dommages collatéraux causés par un ballon de volley, l'Irlande, la danse, les devoirs et le lycée en général, les bacs blancs puis LE vrai bac, et blablabla. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas écrire, mais plutôt que je ne pouvais pas écrire. Alors je m'excuse platement (j'ai toujours trouvé cette expression assez étrange) pour cet énorme retard. Je suis désolée que vous ayez du attendre aussi longtemps pour pouvoir lire un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que pendant ces vacances, je vais pouvoir de nouveau me plonger à fond dans FHSI._

_Le bac et les fêtes post-bac étant passés, j'ai pu donc reprendre l'écriture de ma fiction._

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont contactée par mail pour savoir si tout allait bien. Pas d'inquiétudes, je suis bel et bien vivante ! Et ces attentions me donnaient juste encore plus envie d'écrire._

_Je remercie aussi toutes mes PF qui sont là chaque jour au rendez-vous avec leur bonne humeur et leur douce folie !_

_Un gros merci en particulier à mon bouchon Helvin qui est présente 24h/24, 7j/7 (mieux qu'une station service), et ce n'est pas une blague. Toujours des idées farfelues toutes les trente secondes, même si cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec le sujet de conversation. Plein de bisous dans ta face de Blondie._

_Et merci à toi lecteur/lectrice, toi là, et toi aussi tout au fond derrière. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui donnent encore plus envie de vous étonner davantage de chapitre en chapitre. Merci d'être présent(e)s depuis le début, ou bien d'avoir rejoint le navire en cours de route !_

_En espérant que ce chapitre va me racheter et que le prochain ne va pas se faire attendre … (ou dans tous les cas, moins)_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

_**Résumé des précédents chapitres (suite aux suggestions de plusieurs personnes qui ont tout à fait raison):** Edward a enfin expliqué à sa famille et ses amis que M. Mallory le faisait chanter pour qu'il continue de prétendre être le "petit-ami" de Lauren, sa fille. La mission commando #2 a permis de découvrir que M. Mallory était trafiquant de cocaïne et blanchissant l'argent issu de ce trafic dans l'achat d'oeuvres d'art mais aussi en investissant de l'argent dans les sections sportives de Forks High School. La grand-mère d'Emmett propose de mettre la notoriété de son père, grande figure de la douane américaine, pour permettre d'arrêter Mallory dans les plus brefs délais.  
Parallèlement à cela, Edward et Bella se sont disputés : Edward est trop défaitiste et ne va pas assez de l'avant selon Bella. Nos deux amoureux se sont quittés en colère, Bella étant ensuite allée faire un tour à la Push._

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Welcome Home**

* * *

Welcome Home – Radical Face

Butterfly (in my stomach) — The Chase

Just Say Yes — Snow Patrol

Pop The Glock — Uffie

Konichiwa Bitches — Robyn

We Can't Fly — Aeroplane

Skins Theme Tune — Fat Segal

– Ta mère a appelé tout à l'heure, m'informa Charlie du salon, affalé sur le canapé, ne prenant même pas la peine de détourner le regard de l'écran. Il y a une heure à peu près.

Charmante façon de m'annoncer la bienvenue dans cette maison.

Je refermais la porte d'entrée et me débarrassais de ma grosse écharpe ainsi que de mes bottes trempées d'eau. Jacob venait de me ramener à l'instant et j'avais – encore – fait une glissade magistrale en sortant de la voiture. Jacob était parti en pouffant de rire – tellement virile – sous mon regard furieux.

Je suspendis mon manteau à la patère et vint rejoindre mon père dans le salon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demandais-je, sans grand intérêt en jetant un coup d'œil à la télévision qui diffusait un match de hockey.

– Pas grand-chose. Seulement te souhaiter la bonne année, marmonna mon père en tournant une page du journal sur ses genoux. Journal qu'il ne lisait même pas puisqu'il était occupé à regarder les joueurs patiner sur la glace.

– Mais le nouvel an, … C'était il y a …

C'était il y a deux bons jours, fis-je pour moi-même.

– Elle a enfin dû… décuver, fit Charlie d'un ton évident en levant les yeux vers moi.

Ma mère était une personnes très … festive, pas seulement lors de grandes occasions, mais au quotidien. Chaque simple jour se devait d'être célébré comme il se doit. Pour profiter de la vie, ma mère en profitait. Mais quand il s'agissait en l'occurrence de ces _grandes occasions, _c'était dix fois pire que la normale_._

— Enfin bref, au moins on sait qu'elle est vivante et non dans un coma éthylique … marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, pas vraiment à mon adresse. Pourquoi t'es trempée toi ? s'étonna-t-il alors.

Je me laissais tomber sur le parquet au pied du canapé, soufflant comme si je venais de courir le marathon.

– Je suis restée coincée dans ma voiture, la fenêtre ouverte alors que j'étais à la station de lavage automatique.

Charlie arqua un sourcil dans ma direction, perplexe et blasé. Ou bien il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de pseudo station de lavage auto, ou bien mon humour était pitoyable.

– Bella.

– Il pleut.

– Ah oui. Effectivement, tu as raison, reconnut-il après avoir tourné la tête vers la fenêtre.

Donc mon humour était bien pitoyable.

Je pense que l'on devait être habitant de Forks depuis au moins cinq ans pour s'habituer à voir la pluie tomber les trois quarts de l'année, voire à l'oublier complètement. Il fallait être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que vivre à Forks équivalait à vivre dans un aquarium — profusion de plantes aquatiques incluse.

– Je lui ai dit que tu lui enverrais un mail, reprit-il.

– Tu as bien fait, le remerciant en me levant pour rejoindre ma chambre. Pas que ma mère était énervante au téléphone – enfin, pas plus que la supposée moyenne – mais avec les courriers électroniques, c'était plus facile. Question. Réponse. Question. Réponse. Point barre. Simple quoi.

Tandis qu'au téléphone, j'avais plutôt à écouter les monologues de Renée qui me racontait toutes ses journées et qui s'inquiétait inutilement au passage et trois fois trop pour moi. Pour des choses le plus souvent inutiles. Et c'était moi qui me souciais d'elle pour tout ce qui était important.

Mais Renée était ma mère. Et il fallait bien faire avec.

Je me débarrassais de mon jean imprégné d'eau, allais l'étendre sur le porte-serviette de la salle de bain et enfilais un pantalon de survêtement, dans la mesure où je ne comptais plus sortir de la journée. Puis, j'allumais mon ordinateur et attachais mes cheveux humides dans une queue de cheval.

Mais quel idiot Edward faisait, ruminais-je, mes doigts tambourinant sur le bois du bureau. Et qu'est-ce que j'étais stupide … Je soupirais. Se disputer pour ce genre de choses était totalement puérile.

Il fallait que je lui parle, que je m'explique, qu'il s'explique. Il fallait que nous comprenions ce que l'un et l'autre pensaient.

Je m'étais à peine assise que je me relevais déjà. Tant pis pour le jean. Le côté sexy du jogging troué, on repassera.

J'attrapais ma veste posée sur mon lit et dévalais quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers, manquant à plusieurs reprises de me rompre le cou à cause de mes fichues chaussettes mouillées.

M'entendant arriver, Charlie tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

– T'as oublié quelque chose ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonnais-je en essayant de mettre mes Converse, sautillant presque à cloche pied dans l'entrée. Je ne sais pas quand je serais rentrée, lançais-je avant de fermer la porte en vitesse, empêchant ainsi mon père de poser une quelconque question embarrassante.

Ma Chevrolet ne m'avait jamais parue aussi vieille, lente et peu puissante. D'habitude, la tranquillité de la conduite ne me gênait absolument pas, mais là, … au bout de cinq minutes à quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres par heure, ça commençait à m'échauffer sérieusement. C'est toujours dans ces moments où tout est une question de rapidité, que les choses les plus infimes viennent vous pourrir la vie. Une fermeture qui se bloque, des clés ou un portable introuvables, un ongle qui se casse, une palette d'ombres à paupière qui tombe par terre, une écharde qui s'enfonce dans votre doigt, une tache qui arrive malencontreusement sur votre tee-shirt, du dentifrice qui coule sur votre jean, le ciel qui choisit soudainement de pleuvoir, vous forçant à reléguer la jolie petite robe que vous portiez au placard …

Des fois, le destin était foutrement emmerdant.

Bon, dans mon cas, il s'agissait de l'âge de ma fichue carriole.

– Respire Bella, respire… Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. A rien. Du. Tout.

Je tournai la tête vers la vitre vers la gauche et vis qu'un cycliste me dépassait. Les doigts dans le nez, le mec. En plein côte en plus. Et alors qu'il pleuvait. Qui est assez débile pour faire du vélo en pleine averse ?

Et bien lui apparemment avec son gros k-way….

Pour un peu je me ferais dépasser par un papillon.

L'homme (oui, un homme, ou alors un primate, vu la pilosité impressionnante de ses mollets que je parvenais à voir, même à travers la pluie) finit enfin son dépassement puis bifurqua vers un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Et moi, j'avais à peine avancé de trois mètres depuis ces cinq dernières minutes.

J'aurais du venir à pieds.

Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que j'étais partie, et pourtant, je n'étais pas à la moitié du chemin. J'avais l'impression d'avancer sur un tapis roulant. Je savais pertinemment que ma conduite était dangereuse*, mais …

Considérant qu'il fallait mieux qu'Edward ait affaire à moi plutôt qu'à un cadavre en morceaux, je redescendais à quatre-vingt kilomètres par heure. Charlie m'aurait tuée s'il m'avait vu roul- ….

Oh. Putain.

_*Vrfrrrrchrr* Ici sergent Doritos. Volvo argentée roulant à toute allure sur la route 110 en direction du centre, Chef. *Vrfrrrrchrr* Terminé. _

Edward.

POV Edward

— Mais quel con.

_Boum._

— Mais quel con.

_Boum._

— Mais quel con.

_Boum._

— Mais quel con.

_Boum._

— NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE ?

Alice déboula dans ma chambre telle une furie, faisant même décrocher un cadre du mur, qui tomba par terre, et me tira en arrière par le col. Je me trouvais arraché au meuble. Disons que j'avais précédemment les mains de chaque côté de mon armoire et je m'appliquais à me frapper la tête contre la porte. Un peu comme un pivert humain avec sa tête et en plus pitoyable.

J'aurais très bien pu en avoir strictement rien à foutre. Mais cette histoire me prenait sérieusement la tête.

Ahem.

Désolé pour le jeu de mot.

Edward le dramatique était de retour. Avec la cape, le masque et tout le bordel. Comme d'habitude, j'avais omis de réfléchir à ce pouvaient ressentir et penser les autres. J'avais clairement dépensé toute mon énergie mentale à me faire à une idée qui était fausse. (À savoir celle de croire que ma vie était définitivement foutue, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas totalement.)

Bella avait raison. Je n'avais été qu'un idiot. J'étais toujours dans les regrets, à ressasser les anciens et mauvais souvenirs, à m'attarder sur des choses qui n'en valaient plus la peine. J'oubliais de penser au futur, d'avoir des projets, d'aller de l'avant.

Rejeter toute la culpabilité sur Mallory était trop facile. J'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Mais celle-ci avait tout obscurci, faussant ma vision des choses. J'étais persuadé que tout ce qui arrivait était de ma seule faute. La mienne. Et celle de personne d'autre.

Mais quel crétin.

Bella était dans le vrai. Tous les autres (enfin, j'imagine) étaient dans le vrai. Contre toute attente, même après la tonne d'emmerdes que j'avais causées et que je causais encore, j'avais des gens derrière moi à me soutenir et à essayer de m'aider.

Une mission commando #2 avait été mise en place.

Un banquier avait fouillé le compte d'un de ses clients.

La grand-mère d'Emmett faisait jouer ses relations. (Et son flingue)

Ma mère avait rangé son côté Extreme Makeover pour enfiler le costume de James Bond girl et visité le penthouse de Mallory.

Alice se prenait pour Catwoman et cherchait à apprendre des techniques d'escalade dans les cages d'escaliers à ma mère (ce que mon père avait vite fait d'y mettre terme).

Jasper faisait ressurgir son penchant Alfred Pennyworth et avait commandé des talkies walkies. (Je ne sais pas à quoi ça va servir, mais il en avait acheté des nouveaux sur internet)

Emmett se proposait d'aller tabasser Mallory après son travail à coup de battes de base-ball et de barres de fer, comme à la télé.

Rosalie était en train de disséquer un livre aussi épais qu'une bible traitant des lois et sanctions pénales aux Etats-Unis.

Bella était là pour me tirer les oreilles.

Et moi je faisais tout merder.

Et ça faisait chier tout le monde.

_S'il y a bien une chose que tu peux te reprocher à présent, c'est celle-ci, _grinça la voix intérieure.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurla Alice, un peu moins fort cependant, en me poussant sur le lit.

— Besoin … De me … Mettre les idées au clair.

Les coudes sur mes genoux, les paumes sur tempes, je fermais les yeux et tentais de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'avais du mal à penser, à réfléchir, à faire le tri dans tout ce que c'était passé et dans ce qui se passait actuellement. Ou peut-être ce phénomène était du au coup à répétition sur ma tête. Ne disait-on pas que l'on perdait dix à quinze neurones en frappant un ballon avec la tête ?

— En te cognant indéfiniment le crâne contre ton placard ? Ah mais oui, quelle belle initiative Edward !

Elle baissa les bras qu'elle avait levé au ciel, en signe d'exaspération et s'assit lourdement à ma droite avant d'aller coller sa joue gauche contre mon épaule. Je l'entendis soupirer et la sentis enrouler son bras autour du mien. Je n'avais plus à affaire à une Alice autoritaire, véritable boule d'énergie qui mettait son nez dans les affaires de tout le monde. J'avais à côté de moi ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle, Alice, fatiguée, inquiète et soucieuse.

Je relevais la tête, entrecroisant nos doigts, sa petite main manucurée dans la mienne, et embrassait le sommet de son crâne.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ?

Alice avait toujours été là pour m'écouter. Toujours. Je savais tout d'elle et elle savait tout de moi. Je ne savais pas si cela était dû au fait que nous étions jumeaux, ou si l'on se complétait particulièrement bien (sur le plan fraternel). Aucun secret ne résistait entre nous. Nous devinions tout de suite lorsque nous nous cachions des choses. Nous nous étions étonnés plus d'une fois en révélant la vérité sans qu'un traître mot ne sorte de notre bouche. Quelques fois, un simple regard suffisait à faire passer le message. Bon d'accord, à certains moments, c'était foutrement énervant.

Certains étaient envieux de cette relation que nous entretenions. D'autres trouvaient cela carrément malsain de n'avoir aucun secret. Disons que nous placions la confiance au-dessus de tout entre nous.

Nous savions tout l'un de l'autre : du jour où elle avait commencé à se raser les jambes à ma première fois. Mais partager les secrets de l'un ne signifiait pas pour autant que nous approuvions toujours les actes de l'autre.

J'avais besoin de me confier, de me libérer du poids de certaines choses, de savoir que quelqu'un serait derrière moi et m'épaulerait. Ça m'était indispensable. Et Alice avait toujours été là pour moi.

Toujours.

Il n'y avait que deux choses que je lui avais cachées. D'abord, mes problèmes avec le père de Lauren. Bien sûr, je ne devais parler à personne du contrat que j'avais passé avec Mallory, mais je savais que je pouvais faire parfaitement confiance à Alice. Cependant, l'affaire était déjà assez compliquée pour moi, je ne voulais pas y inclure quelqu'un d'autre. Tout était sous mon entière responsabilité. Et je voulais m'en sortir seul.

Foutu orgueil à la con. J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais y arriver qu'avec de l'aide extérieur.

Et puis Bella, et bien … Je ne sais pas. J'avais peut-être envie et besoin de garder cela secret. Juste pour moi. Juste pour une fois. Tout ce qui concernait Bella avait plus d'impact sur moi que j'avais pu au début l'imaginer. Toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments étaient amplifiés.

Ça devait se régler entre ma conscience, moi-même … Et Bella.

Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis la dernière fois où Alice et moi avions parlé de nous, de ce qui nous arrivait à chacun. Avec l'entrée de Bella dans ma vie (pas forcément sentimentale, mais depuis la première fois que je l'avais vue assise au fond de cette salle de classe, me dévisageant de ses grands yeux chocolat), je m'étais replié sur moi-même, enfin, pour ce qui concernait mon cœur.

Petit à petit, c'était vers Bella que je m'étais tourné pour me confier, délaissant sans aucun doute Alice. Et mine de rien, cette complicité entre nous deux me manquait.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en à peine cinq mois …

— C'est juste … Bella, lâchais-je.

— Tu n'étais pas censé la voir ce matin ? marmonna Alice, la tête toujours contre mon épaule.

Quand je vous disais qu'elle savait tout sans qu'on lui dise … Mais ce n'était pas la chose sur laquelle il fallait s'attarder.

— Si. On est allés à la Push. Besoin de s'éloigner un peu … de tout ça, expliquais-je en levant ma main gauche comme pour désigner le problème présent devant nous.

— Et là-bas, il s'est passé quelque chose : c'est pas sorcier à deviner, souffla-t-elle en me regardant. Vous vous êtes disputé. Et tu penses que c'est de ta faute. Autrement je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé avec ta tête de déterré en train de te frapper la tête contre ta penderie qui ne t'a visiblement rien fait.

— Disons que je ne me suis pas montré très enthousiaste … D'accord, très défaitiste à l'idée de coincer Mallory. J'ai complètement merdé. J'ai dit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de me sortir de là puisque je méritais sûrement ce qu'il m'arrivait. Parce que je l'avais cherché en quelque sorte. Et j'ai totalement oublié de penser à ce que elle ressentait. Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir être libre de se montrer avec quelqu'un sans avoir peur de représailles. Quoi de plus normal pour elle que de vouloir être heureuse sans personne qui manipule ta vie. Et j'ai oublié de penser à vous aussi.

« Toute cette histoire … Ça m'a complètement pris la tête, ok ? Ça me bouffe totalement. Ça fait un an. Un an que ce truc me pourrit la vie. Un an que je suis obligé de tout le temps regarder autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un ne me surveille pas. Un an que je ne suis pas libre. Et ça me tue parce que vous en subissez aussi les conséquences. J'étais énervé à cause de tout ce qui se passait, tellement fatigué de tout ça. Je voulais juste … laisser couler. Pourquoi chercher à se battre pour quelque chose qui ne vous apportera que des ennuis ? Bella s'est emportée et elle avait raison. Se battre alors que le principal intéressé de cette bataille est totalement défaitiste et ne cherche même pas d'aide… Alors elle est partie. Elle est partie et … Elle est partie. J'ai complètement merdé, répétais-je.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes mains agrippaient fortement mes cheveux, comme si je voulais me les arracher. Alice le remarqua et défit doucement mes doigts un à un avant de reprendre mes mains dans les siennes.

– Elle a raison. Elle a totalement raison, répétais-je à vois basse, sans être sûr que ma sœur m'écoute.

Elle n'avait encore rien dit, et ne m'avait pas encore interrompu, ce qui signifiait qu'elle approuvait Bella.

— Où est-ce qu'elle est partie, Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

— Je ne sais pas … Elle … Je crois qu'elle a parlé d'un Jacob avant de partir. Qui allait la ramener ou un truc comme ça

— Ce type doit être de la Push. Une sorte d'Indien qui ne connaît pas les tee-shirts et qui se balade à poil la plupart du temps. Mais quelle bande de naturistes …Va donc la chercher, me dit-elle en me poussant à me lever.

— Quoi ? A la Push ?

— T'es vraiment con. Réfléchis un peu. Elle a dit que ce gars allait la ramener. Elle doit être chez elle. Allez, vas-y. Explique-toi.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

— T'excuser. Et puis, dis-le lui.

— Hein ?

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, finit-elle en me poussant hors de ma chambre.

Lui dire.

Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre, attrapais mon manteau posé sur une des chaises de la cuisine et sortais les clés de la Volvo de ma poche.

M'entendant arriver, ma mère, assise dans le salon, occupée à feuilleter un magazine de décoration, tourna la tête vers moi.

– T'as oublié quelque chose ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonnais-je en enfilant ma veste. Je ne sais pas quand je serais rentrée, lançais-je avant de fermer la porte en vitesse, empêchant ainsi ma mère de poser une quelconque question embarrassante.

POV Bella

C'est dans ces moments-là que vous vous dîtes que la vie est absurde. Qu'elle est entièrement dictée et dirigée par le destin. Que chaque choix que l'on fait, chaque décision de l'on prend, est en réalité décidés par une force incroyable : la destinée.

Ou alors, c'est du gros hasard.

Autrement, comment expliquer qu'Edward ait fait exactement la même chose que moi au même moment ? Nos cerveaux sortaient-ils du même moule ?

La première pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit a été « C'est pas vrai. »

Bon, en fait, il s'est avéré par la suite que oui. Mais sur le coup, ça étonne tout de même un peu, de se rendre compte qu'une personne est en parfaite symbiose avec vous (D'accord, peut-être pas tout le temps, mais à ce moment, oui). Surtout si cette personne en question vous est très chère, qu'elle est votre petit ami et qu'en plus il s'agit d'Edward Cullen. Le troisième point me semble être le plus important de tous.

J'étais encore un peu sonnée par ce que je venais de voir. Je savais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas deux Volvo gris argenté à Forks et dans ses environs.

Ou du moins, je l'espérais. Bonjour la déception et le désenchantement dans le cas contraire.

Les phares rouges à l'arrière de la voiture s'allumèrent, signe qu'elle freinait. Ou peut-être y avait-il un écureuil qui traversait la route.

Je ralentissais brusquement et me garais avec précipitation sur le bas côté de la route. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'extirper de la voiture. Je réussis, je ne sais trop comment, à m'emmêler mon pied dans la ceinture de sécurité. Je fermais brusquement ma portière et me mis à courir le long de la route, pour essayer de rejoindre la Volvo, probablement arrêtée elle aussi. Le bruit d'un autre claquement de porte se fit entendre un peu plus loin, après le virage.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'étais actuellement en train de faire. Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Ma conscience était aux abonnés absents et mes neurones en grève.

Puis, je le vis, de l'autre côté de la route. Quelque peu essoufflé.

— Bella ! me héla-t-il en levant la main.

Malgré mon envie d'aller le voir, je me retenais. Quelque chose m'en empêchait.

— Bella ! cria-t-il encore. Ecoute, je suis vraiment … enfin, je voulais te dire que ….

VRAAAOOOOUM !

Voilà, ceci était une camionnette qui venait de passer devant nous sur la route à toute allure. Je pense que je devrais ériger un petit temple en l'honneur de mon instinct pour m'avoir éviter de traverser.

J'entendis Edward jurer de l'autre côté.

— Bella, ne bouge pas : j'arr ….

VRAAAOOOOUM !

Ai-je omis de préciser que la camionnette blanche comportait sur son toit un panneau lumineux annonçant « CONVOI EXCEPTIONNEL », annonçant sans aucun doute à sa suite un camion chargé de troncs d'arbre ?

A mon avis, ce foutu destin essayait vraiment de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Edward marmonna un « Bordel » et traversa la route dès que le camion fut passé. Je me reculais un peu sur le bas côté, tombant presque dans le fossé.

— T'es pas malade de traverser comme ça ? m'énervais-je. Il y aurait très bien pu y avoir un autre ca …

Mais je fus stoppée par autre chose qu'un engin motorisé. Edward posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne. Dans les premiers instants, je restais immobile, confuse et prise par surprise. Puis, d'eux-mêmes, alors qu'ils étaient précédemment lâchés de chaque côté de mon corps, mes bras vinrent encercler Edward, et le rapprochèrent encore plus de moi, comme pour combler le vide qu'il existait entre nous deux. La chaleur de ses lèvres offrait un contraste idéal avec la fraîcheur et l'humidité ambiante. Parfait, voilà ce que c'était. Les baisers d'Edward étaient toujours parfaits. Parfaits par leur douceur mais aussi par leur force.

Equilibre.

Mes doigts remontèrent pour aller se nicher dans son cou et attrapèrent les premières mèches de sa nuque. Ses mains délaissèrent mes joues, l'une allant s'enfouir dans mes cheveux, l'autre s'enroulant fermement autour de ma taille. Et le baiser s'approfondit. Il attrapa ma lèvre inférieure, la torturant délicieusement. Je laissais malgré moi échapper un gémissement de bien être. Je n'étais plus capable de penser. Même pas penser à respirer.

Enfin, même si mon cerveau était quelque peu embrumé, ce n'était pas le cas de mon organisme. Sans que je ne commande quoique ce soit, je reculais ma tête afin de reprendre mon souffle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Edward faire de même. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient, étincelaient d'une lueur inqualifiable. Douce et forte.

Son odeur m'intoxiquait. Pas de celle de ces déodorants masculins qui vous filent un mal de crâne rien qu'en les sentant. Elle ne ressemblait à aucun autre parfum, à aucune autre fragrance. C'était Edward. Un mélange de menthe, de caramel, de cannelle et … et de mâle.

Ses yeux se firent plus inquiets, plus timide, plus soucieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et il recula encore un peu plus sa tête comme s'il attendait de juger ma réaction.

— Je sais que c'est débile de dire ça ainsi … Peut-être que les filles veulent un truc romantique et tout … … Et peut-être que tu vas trouver ça trop tôt, ou bien trop tard… Ça peut paraître être ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit … Je suis désolé si c'est blessant pour toi …. Mais il faut que je te dise ce que je sens quand tu es là. Parce que je sais que ça va me tuer si je ne te le dis pas. Et parce que tu dois le savoir. Et puis, la vérité c'est important entre toi et moi, enfin, par rapport à la relation qu'on a tous les deux … Parce que tu vois … Oh et puis merde. Je t'aime.

Il avait balancé ça de but en blanc, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir huit cent mètres. Il m'observait avec inquiétude. Pour un peu, j'aurais pu percevoir les battements de son cœur. Qui a dit que les garçons étaient de grosses brutes dénuées d'une quelconque forme d'émotivité ?

Je me sentis fondre. Je sentais que mes yeux s'étaient adoucis, que ma respiration devenait plus posée, que me bouche s'étirait en un tendre sourire. Car c'était ce que je ressentais en le voyant dans cet état. De la tendresse. De l'amour. Et un besoin vital de le protéger, de l'aider, de l'épauler.

C'est dingue ce que l'amour peut faire faire à une personne, non. Il y a à peine six mois, j'aurais trouvé cette attitude complètement pitoyable, mais là … En même temps, il s'agissait ici de mon cas. Et non d'une quelconque fille de huitième grade à Phoenix.

Edward était de ces personnes auxquelles on ne pouvait rester insensible. Le genre de personne qui attire le regard dès qu'elle pénètre dans une pièce. Edward était enveloppé d'une sorte d'aura de beauté. Il émanait de lui quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inqualifiable, qui inévitablement captivait, fascinait, attirait.

Cette aura était avant tout physique, c'était tout bonnement indéniable. Il n'était cependant pas le stéréotype du mannequin que l'on pouvait trouver dans les magazines de mode ou encore le surfeur californien qui faisait fantasmer les femmes aux quatre coins du monde. Mais il avait une beauté toute à lui, particulière et inimitable.

Grand sans être géant, svelte, les épaules quelque peu musclées — en partie grâce au sport — des grandes mains aux longs doigts de pianistes (même si je ne l'avais pas encore vu toucher à un piano), la courbe dure et carrée de sa mâchoire qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée, des yeux vert émeraude encadrés de longs cils noirs, des cheveux d'une teinte impossible à définir — mi-bruns, mi-blonds, mi-roux — et également à dompter, et une démarche qui lui était propre. Un physique à faire tomber par terre (j'étais d'ailleurs constamment en train de me demander pourquoi m'avait-il choisie, avec mon apparence qui ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard et qui n'avait jamais attiré à Phoenix.) mais qui ne l'avait pas rendu arrogant. Edward ne jouait de son physique, ou de moins ne le faisait-il plus. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il fût conscient de cette beauté particulière.

Mais il fallait dépasser ce qui attirait avant tout l'œil pour ensuite voir ce que ce corps foutrement sublime renfermait.

Des gens ne s'attardaient cependant que sur le premier aspect et manquaient de voir la vraie beauté (Lauren Mallory pour ne surtout citer qu'elle). Je sais que je peux avoir à cet instant précis un discours digne d'un évangéliste, mais c'est bien le fond de ma pensée.

Edward était vraiment quelqu'un de magnifique à l'intérieur. Et c'est ce qui me faisait l'aimer encore un peu plus chaque jour. Oui, c'est possible.

J'étais consciente d'être bien loin d'avoir fait le tour de sa personnalité et d'en connaître les moindres détails — cela faisait à peine quatre mois que je le connaissais réellement et le fréquentais — mais j'aimais tous les côtés. C'est-à-dire les bons comme les mauvais. Du moins ceux que j'avais eu la chance de découvrir jusqu'à présent. Son aspect protecteur et possessif, comme son insatisfaction constante, son incapacité à cuisiner autre chose que des coquillettes, ses sautes d'humeur ou son peu de confiance en lui, la passion qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et qui le motivait, sa tendresse, son humour quelques fois mordant, son esprit, son intelligence, sa fascination pour les carnets de toutes sortes qu'il collectionnait même s'il ne s'en servait quasiment pas …

Toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'Edward, Edward.

—Tu sais quoi Cullen ? Je crois que je t'aime moi aussi en plus d'être amoureuse de toi. Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu faire pour mériter ça … marmonnais-je en cachant difficilement mon sourire tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

— Je ne sais pas … Peut-être ai-je été très récemment un véritable abruti.

— Um … J'étais pas mal dans le genre moi aussi, reconnaissais-je.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'aller voir un psychologue pour une thérapie de couple alors ? demanda-t-il avec une attitude faussement sérieuse sur le visage.

— Non, enfin voyons. Ce serait à la limite de la débilité légère, fis-je en secouant la tête. On n'a que dix-sept ans.

— L'âge ne veut rien dire ma chère. Nous sommes pratiquement des adultes après tout, imita-t-il en haussant la tête d'un air supérieur.

Je sentis à ce moment-là son portable vibrer dans une de ses poches avant de son jean. Il s'écarta de moi avec ce qui me semblait être des regrets pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Découvrant son nouveau message, il fronça les sourcils, sceptique, avant de le lire à haute voix.

— « Où es-tu ? Malade si tu restes dehors. A table – Maman »

— L'âge ne veut rien dire nous sommes pratiquement des adultes, n'est-ce pas ? …

* * *

POV neutre

**DÉMANTÈLEMENT D'UN IMPORTANT RÉSEAU DE TRAFIC DE COCAÏNE DANS L'ÉTAT DE WASHINGTON **

« La Police vient de procéder au démantèlement de l'un des plus importants réseaux dans l'Etat de Washington ainsi qu'à l'arrestation de la présumée tête dirigeante du trafic. La Douane a également fait une saisie exceptionnelle de plusieurs kilos de drogue dans l'enceinte même de l'usine.

Environ 120 policiers et une importante unité de la douane ont participé à la saisie qui a débuté ce matin. L'opération baptisée Dorotha a été déclenchée à la suite à des soupçons fondés depuis plusieurs années et des informations de divers indicateurs de source sûre. L'enquête a permis de déterminer qu'un important dirigeant industriel était à la tête d'une organisation servant à acheminer de la cocaïne jusqu'en Europe.

Selon Teresa Herring, porte-parole du Service des Douanes Américaines, cet homme est soupçonné d'être l'un des «principaux joueurs» dans le domaine du trafic de drogue. Les enquêteurs pensent également qu'il blanchissait une partie des revenus obtenus par la vente de cocaïne.

«Nous nous doutions bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de douteux, et qu'à un moment ou un autre, il allait se faire arrêter. A nos yeux, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais il est certain que procéder à l'arrestation d'un homme ayant une telle place dans l'économie de la région n'est pas être chose facile.», a confié un des employé de l'usine qui a tenu à garder l'anonymat. « Il y avait certaines fois des caisses destinées à être envoyées par avion, mises à l'écart dans des pièces, et dont les employés avaient interdiction d'approcher.»

Plusieurs oeuvres d'art, achetées grâce à l'argent de la vente de cocaïne ont d'ailleurs été saisies chez le dirigeant industriel.

Dans cette affaire, les autorités ont également procédé à l'arrestation de six autres suspects plus ou moins impliqués dans l'affaire, membres de la sphère administrative de l'entreprise. Un septième suspect, est toujours activement recherché.

Les prévenus devraient comparaître sous peu pour faire face à des accusations de complot, de trafic de drogue et blanchissement d'argent. »

— Lewis Gamble

Dorotha McCarthy lissa d'un air tout à fait ravi l'une des pages de l'_Eastside Journal_ de ce matin. Tout s'était déroulé à peu près comme prévu. Une très bonne nouvelle pour commencer ce week-end une semaine après la reprise des cours.

Mettant ses lunettes à montures dorées sur son nez fin et s'emparant d'une petite paire de ciseaux à couture argentée, Dorotha entreprit de découper méticuleusement l'article de journal. Plus tard dans la journée, en début d'après-midi, elle se rendrait en ville avait d'acheter un cadre qui accueillera le papier. Car ce simple article était une véritable victoire personnelle. Le prestige de la famille Galloway perdurait. Le nom de son père était encore synonyme d'excellence, et sans la confiance aveugle que lui donnaient des personnes l'admirant, même après sa mort, l'arrestation de M. Mallory n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu.

Car oui, il s'agissait bien de M. Mallory dans le journal, même si l'anonymat avait été gardé.

Dorotha se leva et effleura distraitement la photographie en noir et blanc de son père accroché dans le petit salon. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa cuisine pour se faire une tasse de thé, on sonna à la porte.

— Vous avez apporté de quoi fêter ça, j'espère ? fit-elle en ouvrant la porte à une dizaine visage triomphant tenant plusieurs exemplaires de journaux dans les mains.

— On a … du jus d'orange, expliqua Emmett en montrant la bouteille tandis que la tribu Cullen, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Benjamin et son père entraient dans la maison avec des gâteaux plein les bras.

Sa grand-mère prit un air pensif en se frottant le menton.

— Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut dans mes placards pour nous faire des tequilas.

* * *

* _Désolée, mais je suis en plein code en ce moment. C'est plus fort que moi._

_Voilà, c'était le chapitre 29 ! (J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ça fait plus d'un an que je suis sur cette fiction, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant, parce que je n'ai sûrement pas épuisé mon stock d'idées)_

_Cette « intrigue » étant plus ou moi finie, on va pouvoir passer à la suivante, …_

_Oh, et puis, je n'aime pas trop quand Bella et Edward sont en froid, un peu c'est bien, mais trop pour une si petite affaire …_

_Il faut que j'arrête de mettre des « … » …_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» ! (d'après une idée originale d'**Helvin** !)_

_Imaginez : pour gagner un peu d'argent pendant ces vacances, vous décidez de travailler à bibliothèque de la ville. L'endroit est parfait pour tous les amateurs de lecture : l'endroit est calme, gigantesque et rempli d'ouvrages en tout genre. Alors que vous êtes en train de passer en revu les emprunts de la semaine sur votre ordinateur, assise à votre bureau, quelqu'un se présente pour une demande. Vous levez donc la tête pour faire face au nouveau venu. A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit :_

—_Vous vous retrouvez face à un jeune garçon, environ quinze ans, maigrichon, boutonneux, cheveux noirs graisseux, lunettes à verres épais et grosses montures noires. Il ne s'agit pas ici d'un croisement entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, mais de Peter, le geek par excellence. Toutes les bibliothèques appréhendent de se retrouver face à lui. Non pas parce qu'il postillonne mais parce qu'il a toujours la même requête : « Avez-vous enfin reçu « __Le Guide du voyageur galactique ? ». Vous vous essuyez le visage avec un torchon et vous frappez la tête contre votre bureau. __Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED.**_

— _Sous vos yeux ébahis se tient Chewbacca, en chair, en os et en poil. Le … La … La « chose », se tient nerveusement devant vous tout en se tordant les mains. « Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le rayonnage où se trouvent se trouvent les ouvrages sur la cuisine moléculaire, je vous prie ? » Vous oubliez momentanément que vous êtes allergiques aux poils de chiens. __Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

— _Vos yeux s'écarquillent. Non de Dieu. Vous avez devant vous le plus bel homme qu'il vous a été donné de voir. Des cheveux cuivrés indisciplinés, une barbe de trois jours, des yeux verts envoûtants, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc à col V laissant voir une légère musculature à mettre l'eau à la bouche. Il vient vous rendre des livres qu'il a empruntés. Vous les passez au scanner et découvrez le nom de cet homme : Edward Cullen. Il vous adresse un sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir son admirable bouche : « Et autrement, je cherche le livre « Bel Ami » de Maupassant. » Sans dire un mot, encore trop sonnée, vous vous levez, lui sur vos talons, pour le menez dans une des allées les plus éloignées, où se trouve ledit ouvrage. Alors que vous vous hissez sur la pointe des pieds pour voir où ce foutu livre a été rangé, Edward, toujours derrière vous, enroule son bras autour de votre taille pour vous faire retourner face à lui et vous plaque contre la grande étagère. « Je crois que les heures d'ouverture de la bibliothèque sont terminées. », souffle-t-il dans votre oreille avant de parcourir votre mâchoire de ses lèvres. __Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous d'aller explorer avec lui tous les recoins de la bibliothèque (la bibliothécaire en chef étant partie en vacances très loin et pendant beaucoup de temps. Celles qui le désirent peuvent éventuellement remplacer Edward Cullen par Robert Pattinson ou même avoir affaire aux deux (même si, à mon sens, les deux en même temps, ça me semble un peu dérangeant … Mais après ce n'est que mon avis …)._

_Personnellement (et comme Helvin), j'ai en tête l'image de Tyler/Robert Pattinson dans la bibliothèque dans le film « Remember Me ». Awww_

_C'est nul, mais je reviens pour repartir. Je suis à l'étranger pendant deux semaines, donc ça m'étonnerait que je puisse poster durant cette période. A moins que j'y arrive en trouvant une connection pour l'ordinateur portable. Mais j'ai toujours mon carnet !_

_Je vous fais tous plein de bisous, passez une bonne semaine, et portez-vous bien !_

_Xxx_

_Bichette_


	30. Chapter 30 : Make Some Noise

**Forks High School Intrigues**

_Hi there !_

_« Deux chapitres en l'espace de deux mois, mais que lui prend-t-il ? » Effectivement, me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu particulier, puisqu'il concerne la jeunesse de Carlisle. Et oui. Il va expliquer notamment la fameuse histoire du tatouage caché sur la hanche droite de Mr. Cullen et aussi répondre à la question « Pourquoi Mr. Hanks, le père de Benjamin, doit-il $20 à Carlisle ? ». Souvenez-vous, Carlisle avait utilisé cet argument en sa faveur, pour obliger en quelque sort Mr. Hanks à utiliser son statut de banquier pour les aider à trouver une faille dans les comptes bancaires de Mr. Mallory. Tout le monde suit ?_

_Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! _

_**Andrea :**__ Merci pour ton message ! Et oui, Esmé est avant tout une maman, pas seulement une décoratrice d'intérieur. Oh, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des garçons boutonneux ! (Mais c'est drôle quand même). Et tu as de la chance, ce chapitre est arrivé plus rapidement (enfin, comparé au précédent)_

_**Inès**__ : Et bien, quel cri, euh … de loup ! J'ai bien réussi à me connecter à internet à l'étranger, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre entier là-bas pour pouvoir immédiatement le poster. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre comblera ta « frustration » _

_**Marmotton **__: Mais que sûr qu'il va y avoir d'autres chapitres à se mettre sous la dent ! Pimp avait l'air également assez partant pour rendre service à RobWardLer. Il va falloir t'arranger avec elle pour l'emploi du temps. Mais je sais bien que le bouquin « Le Guide du Voyageur Galactique » existe vraiment ! J'avais demandé à ML le nom d'un bouquin de geek, mais elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, seulement d'un truc à voir avec le nombre 42. J'ai cherché un peu, et j'ai trouvé !_

_**Twilightbulle**__ : Non non, je ne m'arrête pas ! Et merci pour les encouragements !_

_**Pimprenelle **__: Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien y avoir une suite à tout ça ! Fais gaffe dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque, il y avait Marmotton qui traînait aussi dans le coin … ML carbure à … non, en fait, je ne sais pas. ML, une suggestion ?_

_**Helvin **__: « Il s'appelle Bill, mon roux à moi ! » Attention, demi-clin d'œil dans ce chapitre, demi-portion de Rounard !_

_**Aussidagility **__: Merci à toi d'avoir lu et commenté ce chapitre !_

_Allez hop !_

_Good Reading & Enjoy !_

_Bichette_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Make Some Noise**

* * *

Make Some Noise - Beastie Boys  
Witness - Roots Manuva  
Knock Knock - Lyrics Born  
Square One Here I Come - The Hives  
Cubicle – Rinôçérôse

POV neutre

Il y a vingt et un ans, à Sin City, ville du Pécher et du Jeu ...

Charles McCarthy appuya trois fois de suite sur la sonnette dorée posée sur le comptoir, ses doigts tambourinant d'impatience sur le marbre du meuble. Quelque peu essoufflé, Mark Beattie arriva derrière lui, et posa lourdement son sac de voyage à côté de lui.

— A quel nom est la réservation ? demanda Mark en se frottant les yeux, à demi aveuglé par les la forte luminosité du hall d'entrée. En plus des lumières artificielles dissimulées dans les corniches tout autour de l'énorme pièce, l'imposante verrière laissait passer les rayons de soleil, haut dans le ciel du Nevada en ce tout début d'après-midi.

— Leaven normalement. C'est bien ça Bill ? demanda Charles McCarthy en se tournant vers un grand gaillard - dont la carrure pouvait très bien être celle d'un joueur de hurling ou de rugby irlandais - qui arrivait, suivi de près par deux autres hommes, le premier au teint mate et aux cheveux bruns, le second blond et beaucoup plus fin que le géant irlandais.

— Affirmatif, répondit le colosse du nom de Bill en déposant à son tour sa valise au pied du comptoir sur le sol, lui aussi en marbre immaculé.

— C'est bon, on a tout le monde ? fit Charles à l'adresse des quatre hommes arrivés autour de lui.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une réponse à tous les coups stupide, une petite brunette en tailleur noir et chemise blanche parfaitement repassée se présenta derrière le comptoir. Grand sourire professionnel plaqué sur le visage. Elle doit avoir sacrément mal aux zygomatiques à la fin de la journée, pensa Charles McCarthy en la dévisageant.

— Bienvenue à l'hôtel The Venetian, messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Charles se racla la gorge.

— Bonjour, euh ... Jodie, c'est bien ça ? la salua-t-il en lisant son nom sur le badge qu'elle portait épinglé sur sa veste. Mes quatre amis ici présents ainsi que moi-même avons réservé une suite ici. C'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon du blondinet à droite, ajouta-t-il en échangeant un air entendu avec la réceptionniste, tandis qu'il désignait du pouce Carlisle, qui secoua la tête, affligé.

— Il se marie dans deux jours ! renchérit d'une voix presque tonitruant, Bill, attirant sur le petit groupe les regards de la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes dans ce hall.

— Bon sang, il n'est pas déjà bourré qu'il commence déjà lui, soupira Gavin Hanks en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

— Très bien messieurs. A quel nom est votre réservation ? s'enquit la réceptionniste.

— Leaven, dit Bill, d'une voix beaucoup moins forte que précédemment, en se rapprochant un peu plus du comptoir.

Jodie pianota pendant quelques instants sur son ordinateur, probablement pour chercher dans le logiciel de réservation de l'hôtel.

— Une suite à cinq chambres pour une nuit, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-elle.

Mark hocha la tête tandis qu'on leur remettait les cinq pass leur permettant d'accéder à leur suite réservée. Un groom vint ensuite récupérer leurs affaires pour les placer sur un chariot à bagages.

Par chance, pensa Mark alors que les portes coulissantes se refermaient sur eux, ils étaient seuls avec le groom dans l'ascenseur les menant à leur étage. Personne d'autre qui pourrait entendre leurs conneries. Autant commencer par limiter les dégâts dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les cinq dans un ascenseur plein en soirée, Bill avait passé toute la durée de la montée à faire des doigts d'honneur à la caméra de surveillance, Gavin avait ouvertement draguer une fille devant son fiancé présent à côté d'elle, Charles s'était plaint à un couple de ces "bons à rien de policiers" qui venaient encore de lui mettre une contravention — le couple s'étant avéré être par la suite deux policiers, et Carlisle qui avait un peu trop bu ce soir-là, avait fini par vomir sur une femme qui refaisait son lacet.

— Hé les gars ! les interpella Bill d'un ton joyeux, mais en même temps qu'il n'augurait rien de bon. Vous vous souvenez de la dernière qu'on a pris l'ascenseur ensemble ?

— Mark avait appuyé plusieurs fois de suite comme un malade sur tous les boutons de la cabine ! Résultat : bloqués entre deux étages avec un mec qui voulait te casser la gueule, deux policiers super susceptibles et une mégère folle ! s'esclaffa Gavin avant d'éclater de rire franchement avec tout le reste de la bande. Mark, quant à lui, se renfrogna en pensant à son état ce soir-là qui l'avait poussé à faire une telle stupidité.

— Et souvenez-vous de l'odeur ! Bordel, c'était horrible ! compléta Bill, le nez plissé d'écœurement alors que les autres laissaient échapper des bruits de dégoût. Rester deux heures coincés dans cet ascenseur surchauffé avec cinq mecs bourrés et du vomi puant … Eurk ! Carlisle, tu aurais pu te retenir tout de même ! On n'est plus au collège !

— Désolé, il fallait que ça sorte ! Et puis, quand cette vieille femme s'est baissée, que son tee-shirt ait remonté et son pantalon ait descendu … Juste : beurk ! Impossible de se contenir en voyant ça, finit Carlisle en secouant la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser un très mauvais souvenir de son esprit.

— Ecoute mon grand, il fallait y penser avant ! Esmé va sûrement finir comme ça ! Enfin, si elle suit les lois de la Nature. Tu t'apprêtes à te marier, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous sommes là. Et ce fichu « Oui » va t'engager à aimer Esmé jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, expliqua Charles avec un grand sourire, tout en tapotant l'épaule de Carlisle. Et ce … peu importe la forme qu'elle prendra.

— Tu es juste dégueulasse Charles ! fit Mark.

— Toujours dans la finesse, l'élégance et la délicatesse, ce gars-là, marmonna Gavin, l'air complètement blasé par son attitude.

La montée se passa par la suite sans trop d'incidents notoires. Le « Ding ! » caractéristiques des ascenseurs sonna lorsqu'il fut arrivé au quarantième étage.

— Home sweet home, chantonna Bill alors que les portes dorées se refermaient derrière eux.

Charles rétorqua quelque chose comme quoi cette phrase était erronée puisqu'il s'agissait ici plus de l'appellation « Palace » que de celle de « Home ».

Le groom arriva derrière eux, poussant devant lui dans l'énorme salon le chariot à bagages. Les cinq hommes se tournèrent vers lui afin de récupérer leurs affaires. Et bien sûr trois d'entre eux avaient exactement le même sac. S'en suivi l'inévitable opération « Inspection du contenu » pour déterminer qui était le propriétaire de chacun.

— Ça paye bien comme boulot, groom ? demanda Charles en raccompagnant le jeune homme — qui devait être juste un peu moins âgé que lui, aux portes de l'ascenseur.

— Ça dépend combien tu me donnes, répondit-il en avançant sa main, le tout avec un grand sourire.

Charles marmonna un "Sale petit crétin" exaspéré en sortant avec réticence son porte-feuille de la poche de son pantalon.

* * *

Après avoir déposé son sac dans sa chambre, Carlisle, un peu fatigué par les plus de cinq heures de vol nécessaires pour relier l'aéroport de SeaTac à celui de Las Vegas, émergea dans le gigantesque salon, dont un des murs complètement vitré découvrait l'étendue de la ville.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant Bill avec des yeux ronds.

Son ami était actuellement en train de déplacer les imposants canapés blancs précédemment positionné près du foyer.

— Je fais de la place. Ça se voit, non ? répondit-il, le souffle court, le dos courbé, toujours en train de tirer un des sofas.

Carlisle haussa les sourcils, perplexe, ne voyant visiblement pas ce que son ami voulait dire. Quel bazar préparait-il encore ?

— Pour les strip-teaseuses. Ça sera mieux pour les regarder.

— Tu as appelé des strip-teaseuses ? A quatre heures et demi de l'après-midi ? s'étrangla Carlisle, incrédule.

— Bien sûr que oui. Ça t'etonne on dirait. On est à Vegas mon vieux ! Le temple de l'argent, du jeu et du sexe ! D'où la nécessité d'avoir recourt à des strip-teaseuses.

— Tu n'es pas sensé être marié toi ?

— Si, répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

Gavin déboula soudainement dans le salon coiffé, rasé de près, chaussures noires parfaitement cirées, costume sombre et chemise blanche, dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Après avoir enlevé une poussière invisible sur son pantalon, il s'appliqua à réajuster ses boutons de manchettes d'un air appliqué, comme parfaitement inconscient des regards ahuris qu'il attirait à cet instant précis sur lui.

— Bon, les gars, vous êtes prêts ou pas ? s'enquit-il, toujours aussi peu soucieux de la situation.

— Et tu as mis du putain de parfum ! s'étrangla Charles en s'avançant vers lui, ahuris. Et il s'est limé et coupé les ongles ! rugit-il en saisissant la main droite de Gavin devant son visage, le forçant à arrêter sa mise en beauté.

— Et bien quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir être présentable pour aller ?

— Oh toi mon poulet, tu veux choper une fille ce soir. Et peut-être même plusieurs, fit Mark, goguenard en pointant Gavin du doigt.

— Et alors, où est la mal ? On est à Vegas, merde !

A moitié furieux et blasé, Bill se tourna vers Carlisle, le fusignant du regard à la manière de "_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je te disais_ !".

— Oui mais lui au moins n'est pas marié, fit-il souligner en répondant à la remarque muette de ami.

Gavin frappa dans ses mains comme pour réclamer le calme.

— Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on peut y aller maintenant ?

— Où ? demanda Mark, interloqué.

— Et bien au casino ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous sommes venus à Vegas pour rester toute la soirée sur le canapé regarder ESPN, à boire des bières et manger des hamburgers apportés par le room service.

Bill leva discrètement le doigt.

— Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu personnellement, à vrai dire.

Carlisle le fit taire du regard.

— Tu veux bien nous laisser deux petites minutes pour nous préparer ? Histoire qu'on n'ait pas l'air d'être de la merde à côté de toi, demanda Mark.

— Mais moi j'aime bien mon tee-shirt avec le loup devant la pleine lune ! protesta Charles en se tapotant l'abdomen.

— Franchement Charles, marmonna Carlisle en se pinçant l'arrète du nez.

— Ok, ok ! Je n'ai rien dit !

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, tous les cinq étaient enfin prêts. Il avait fallu négocier pendant un bon moment avant de convaincre Charles que le noeud papillon blanc faisait trop apprêté et que la large cravate à fleurs hawaïenne était dépassée.

— Porte-feuille ?

— Check.

— Carte bancaire ?

— Check.

— Portable ?

— Check.

— Pass de la suite au cas où nous aurions besoin de rentrer sans les autres ?

— Check.

— Permis de conduire pour nous identifier si jamais on nous retrouve ivres morts dans la rue ?

— Euh ... Check.

— Tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop Mark ? remarqua Bill glissant son portefeuille dans la poche de son pantalon.

Mark secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

— Je veux juste que si il nous arrive des conneries, on les minimise au maximum. Quitte à les éviter complètement. On a quand même un futur marié à ramener.

— A mon avis, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de les faire, les conneries, souffla Charles à Bill qui se mit à rire discrètement.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre et que les mesures de sécurité furent appliquées, les cinq amis quittèrent leur suite royale et gagnèrent l'ascenseur au milieu du couloir afin de gagner le casino de l'hôtel. Tous en chemise, pantalon sombre et veste cintrée, ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la cabine.

Bill se cessait de consulter régulièrement sa montre sur son poignet gauche. Gavin marmonna quelque chose "_Tu as un train à prendre ou quoi_ ?"

— Et pour les strip-teaseuses, comment on fait ? demanda Bill, très concerné pas ce point.

Mark, dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée et traînait à par terre, tourna vivement la tête, complètement sonnée dans sa direction.

— Quelles strip-teaseuses ? s'interloqua à sa place Gavin.

— Il en a appelé pour qu'elles viennent dans notre suite. Il a même déplacé les sofas pour qu'elles aient plus de place, marmonna Carlisle en se frottant le nez, comme embarrassé.

— De quoi ? De ... Hein ? Non mais c'est pas possible Bill ! s'étrangla Mark.

— On est à Vegas, mec ! Percute un peu ! se défendit-il avec force en levant ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête.

— Et Lucy, tu en fais quoi ?

Bill le regarda avec un air appuyé, comme s'il était désireux d'obtenir son soutien.

— Ce qui reste à Vegas reste à Vegas, non ?

Mark se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Au moment où il relevait la tête, la sonnerie annonça l'arrivée de la cabine. Charles pesta contre la lenteur de cet ascenseur, ce à quoi répondit Carlisle par la judicieuse remarque qu'ils se trouvaient au dernier étage de l'hôtel.

Les portes dorées s'ouvrir dans un glissement silencieux. Les cinq hommes s'apprêtèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur mais quelque chose de bien particulier les en empêcha.

La cabine était pleine à craquer.

Pleine à craquer de strip-teaseuses. Même si elles n'avaient pas de badges l'annonçant, leurs habits ou plutôt leurs costumes, l'annonçaient clairement à leur place.

Bill laissa échapper un sifflement d'étonnement entre ses dents. Charles avait les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites et chuchota quelque chose à propos d'un fantasme ambulant. .

— Vous montez ? demanda Gavin d'une voix mal assurée, se voulant sans doute galant.

Les cinq filles se mirent à pouffer entre elles, secouant leurs longs cheveux colorés, se détournant complètement des garçons.

Charles toussa légèrement en mettant son poing devant sa bouche afin de réclamer l'attention de son ami.

— Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies honte mais nous sommes déjà au dernier étage.

Bill appuya sur un des boutons intérieurs de l'ascenseur pour éviter que les portes ne se referment.

— Vous allez quelque part les filles ? s'enquit-il, charmeur après s'être appuyé contre un mur, le coude replié au dessus de sa tête.

— En fait, on doit aller faire une surprise dans une des chambres à cet étage. Quelles chambre déjà ? fit une blonde platine à l'adresse d'une autre blonde ... Suite royale. Des gars chanceux apparement, enchaîna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux de Bill s'illuminèrent, comme un gamin devant le sapin le jour de Noël.

— Ah mais je connais ces gars chanceux ! s'exclama-t-il avec force en sortant son portable de sa poche. Je vous ai app -

— Non Bill, tu ne connais aucun de ces gars chanceux, n'est-ce pas ? On ne voit pas du tout qui cela peut bien être ! le coupa vivement Mark en poussant Bill dans l'ascenseur alors que les filles en sortaient. Veuillez nous excuser mesdemoiselles, nous avons rendez-vous au casino. Passez une bonne soirée et nos amitiés aux gars chanceux !

Les filles les remercièrent en riant avant que les portes ne coulissent devant les cinq hommes. La cabine était à peine fermée que Bill se tourna furieux vers Mark.

— Mais tu es con ou quoi ?

* * *

Le pied incertain glissa sur le rebord du trottoir et Carlisle se retrouva par terre, sur le coté de la route, hilare, le genou droit écorché, son pantalon abimé. Gavin, complètement mort de rire, se laissa tomber à quatre pattes à ses côtés, à bout de souffle. Il avait mal à l'estomac à force de rire. Ses côtes en étaient même douloureuses. Par inadvertance, son verre plein d'un liquide violet se renversa sur le bitume. Le filet de boisson alla couler dans le caniveau le plus proche. Gavin jura dans son souffle, s'y prenant à trois fois pour s'exprimer.

— Ah non ! Je n'ai plus rien à boire ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de petit garçon à qui on aurait dit que son dessin animé préféré était annulé. Il fixait d'un air incrédule, sans rien faire, le cocktail se déverser dans le trou.

Carlisle se roulait à présent sur la route, et gloussait en regardant le ciel. Par chance, la rue était étonnament calme, pour un endroit se situant à Las Vegas.

Les trois autres amis, qui avaient continué d'avancer un peu plus loin en titubant, se retournèrent, perplexes.

— Je n'ai plus rien à boire, pleurnicha Gavin en les regardant.

— Et il est où le verre du blondinet ? demanda Charles d'une voix rendue bizarrement plus aigue à cause de l'alcool.

— Il a déjà tout buuu ! répondit Gavin en faisant la moue. On va tous mourir de sooooif !

Bill qui avait continué son chemin, les héla en secouant son bras comme une fillette.

— Hé les copains ! On est sauvés ! Il y a un bar ouvert au bout de la rue !

Charles se rapprocha des deux qui traînaient derrière, ramassa Gavin, qui lui-même attrapa Carlisle par le coude, le forçant à se lever, non sans à nouveau trébucher contre le trottoir.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la porte d'entrée du petit établissement, Carlisle semblait avoir courru un marathon et Gavin comptait ses pas.

Mark mit la main sur la poignée et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

— Et surtout, expliqua-t-il en levant son doigt gauche tout en louchant dessus, il faut faire comme si on n'était pas bourrés parce qu'autrement on va se faire jeter dehors, compris ?

— Okaaaaaay ! s'exclamèrent Gavin et Carlisle en cœur, bras dessus, bras dessous, tels deux collégiennes.

— Maaaisj'suispasbourrémoa ! rétorqua Bill, offensé.

— Ta gueule Bill. Tu es trop con, le contra Charles en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Ils parvinrent néanmoins à rentrer dans le bar sans trop d'encombres, bien que Carlisle se débrouilla tout de même pour se prendre la porte dans la figure.

Les cinq amis s'assirent lourdement sur de vieilles chaises en bois autour d'une table ronde. Le barman, qui d'ailleurs semblait être resté bloqué dans la décennie précédente, les observa d'un oeil critique avant de secouer la tête, sans doute blasé par leur état de beuverie avancée.

Bill apostropha le "Patron", comme il le disait, et commanda cinq scotchs.

Les cinq hommes avalèrent leur boisson d'un seul trait avant de reposer leur verre dans un claquement sonore.

Mark expira lourdement en plissant les yeux. Bill s'adossa vers l'arrière sur sa chaise, l'air parfaitement heureux, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre.

— Les filles, commença-t-il bruyamment, ceci est l'une des meilleures soirées que j'ai passé de touuuuute ma vie. J'vous l'jure pour d'vrai de vrai.

— Attends mon enterrement de vie de garçon mon bonhomme, protesta Charles en s'affalant sur le table.

— Chââârles ! l'appela Carlisle. Ton record de relation avec une fille est d'une nuit. Une putaaain de nuit ! brailla-t-il.

— Mais regardez, j'fais des efforts quand même, hein ? J'ai d'mandé à pleeeein de filles et de madames si elles voulaient s'épouser avec moi ...

— Je crois qu'on dit "m'épouser" ou "se marier avec moi", mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr du tout, le coupa Mark en levant le doigt.

— Rhaaa, je sais c'que j'dis ! Et elles ont toutes dit non !

Carlisles se mit à les énumérer.

— La femme de chambre, la réceptionniste, quatre serveuses, une grand-mère qui promenait son chien, une fille qui faisait son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, Mrs Kessler, Mrs St John, Mrs Porter, Mrs White, sa fille de douze ans, les trois femmes de chambre dans l'ascenseur, deux stripteaseuses et même un croupier ! Un croupier !

— Je trouvais qu'il avait beaucoup trop de poitrine pour être un homme ! se défendit Charles avec véhémence.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire sous le regard mèprisant du barman, occupé à essuyer des verres avec un torchon.

— Tu vas t'en souvenir de cette soirée, n'est-ce pas mon copain ? demanda Mark en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Carlisle.

Ce dernier pouffa.

— Mais il ne faut rien dire aux autres surtout, c'est notre petit secret. Faire comme si on avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, poursuivit-il.

— Je ne veux pas que cette nuit de termiiine ! se plaignit Carlisle. Je veux m'en souvenir pour troujous ... Joutrous ... Toujours !

— Pour toujours-toujours ? s'enquit Gavin d'un ton joueur.

— Pour toujours-toujours.

Gavin plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit son portefeuille.

Il observa d'un oeil critique l'emplacement réservé aux billets. La quasi-totalité de son argent liquide était partie dans le casino.

— Alors mon copain, reprit-il d'une voix instable due à l'alcool. Je te parie ... (Il sortit un billet) vingt dollars, que tu n'es pas capable d'aller te faire tatouer pour que tu te rappelles à tout jamais cette foooolle soirée, le mit-il au défi.

Carlisle regarda d'un oeil critique l'argent sur la table, son état d'ébriété avancée ne l'aidant pas vraiment. Pour le moment, il trouvait que vingt dollars représentaient une forte de somme d'argent.

— Ok, très bien ! Je relève le pari. Tope-là l'ami ! dit-il joyeusement en se redressant.

— Mais attention mon copain ! le prévint Gavin, alors que les trois autres hommes les regardaient, amusés. Si tu veux ces vingt dollars (il retira des mains de Carlisle le billet), ton tatouage devra avoir un thème bien précis.

Carlisle haussa les sourcils, clairement intrigué, tous comme Charles, Mark et Bill

— Ta supposée merveilleuse bite dont tu te plais tant à vanter les mérites, lâcha victorieusement Gavin, sa déclaration ayant fait l'effet d'une petite bombe.

Carlisle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Hors de question !

— Tu as juré mon copain ! Je me fous du motif et de la couleur du tatouage, mais il devra vers clairement allusion à ta ...

— Messieurs, si vous continuez d'être aussi bruyants, je vais vous demander de sortir de mon établissement, intervint le barman, excédé par le tapage que faisaient les cinq amis.

* * *

La devanture de la boutique était éclairée par des néons clignotants en forme de serpents s'enroulant autour d'un bras. Un panneau vert vif indiquait "24h/24h". Une des affiches dans la vitrine montrait le dos complètement tatoué d'un homme d'un tête de loup, tandis qu'une autre représentait le visage d'un femme, couverte de piercings du front au menton. Carlisle en eut des frissons dans le dos.

— Ça fait mal à votre avis ? demanda-t-il, soucieux et livide.

— Tu oses demander ça alors que c'est toi qui charchute tes patients à coups de scalpel, siffla Bill, ironique.

— Est-ce que lorsqu'elle boit, ça sort par les trous de sa peau ? s'interrogea Gavin, le regard fixé sur le visage de la femme percée.

Charles saisit Carlisle et Gavin par le sol de la veste et les poussa à l'intérieur.

— Vous l'avez demandé, vous le faîtes.

— Il le fait ! rectifia Gavin en montrant Carlisle du doigt.

Un homme à l'allure patibulaire, costaud comme tout et aux bras poilus couverts de tatouages assez effrayants, vint à leur rencontre, d'une démarche lourde mais assurée. Des Docs aux pieds, une belle moustache brune dont les extrémités ètaient tressées, des petits yeux noirs semblables à deux gouttes de pétrole, les traits définis au couteau, les longs cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval basse, un bandana usé nouè en bandeau sur la tête : telle était l'apparence de l'homme devant eux.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse, chaque syllabe semblant sortir du fin fond de sa gorge.

Mark, dont l'alcool avait fait décupler les émotions et se ratatina sur lui-même, appeuré, mîmant un "Ce type est DANGEREUX !" à Bill qui leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

— Ce serait pour un tatouage, avança Gavin, plus courageux.

— Très bien. Et ça serait pour lesquels d'entre vous ?

— Oh, seulement lui, répondit l'autre en désignant Carlisle du pouce par dessus son épaule.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils brouisailleux en le regardant. Après l'avoir semble-t-il étudié du regard, il l'invita à prendre place sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir inclinables. Carlisle adressa un regard effrayé à ses amis avant de suivre le géant humain.

— Je m'appelle Gary, se présenta-t-il en écrasant le poignet de Carlisle dans une puissante poignée de main. Dis-moi un peu ce que tu veux, mon bonhomme, poursuivit-il d'une voix à présent étonnament douce.

Carlisle déglutit difficilement, ses mains devant peu à peu moites. Il se mit à aggriper les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

— Hé, relax mec ! N'aie pas peur ! Ce n'est seulement que le début qui fait mal. Après, c'est tout de suite mieux, la douleur est vraiment suportable.

Carlisle émit un faible gémissement de chien écrasé.

— Tu es dans la médecine, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par tes copains dehors.

L'autre hocha la tête, toujours sans dire un mot.

— Disons que le début, c'est un peu comme un vaccin : jamais vraiment très agréable. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas du tout les piqures, plaisanta-t-il, ses épaules se soulevant en riant.

Il fait pivoter son tabouret sur roulette vers l'espèce de comptoir en face de Carlisle et tira un des tiroirs dessous. Prenant son temps, il y en sorti un bloc de feuille à dessin, des crayons de couleurs, divers crayons de bois, des feutres et une gomme. Il commença par préparer une feuille blanche.

— Tu sais, ce ne sont pas tes amis qui vont te forcer à faire ce tatouage, poursuivit-il sans lever les yeux. Tu dois le vouloir. Parce qu'un tatouage, ça ne s'efface pas comme cela, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en penchant la tête vers la gomme blanche posée sur la tablette.

Carlisle demeura pensif quelques instants, comme s'il pesait les valeurs des mots ainsi que leur justesse avant de formuler une phrase à haute voix.

— En fait, ça ne me serait sûrement pas venu à l'idée de faire cela de ma propre initiave. Même pas complètement déchiré. Et puis, un pari est un pari. Je l'ai relevé. J'avais le choix. Et je ne suis pas un lâche. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, je me marie dans à peine deux jours. Après, bienvenue dans l'ère adulte ennuyeuse remplie de sérieux, de sagesse et de réflexions. Las Vegas, c'est un peu le contraire de tout ce qui normalement m'attend dans le futur. C'est ma dernière chance de me comporter en parfait crétin insouciant, de faire des trucs débiles et fous sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et j'ai des amis qui m'aident particulièrement bien à m'appliquer à respecter scrupuleusement ces points, ricana-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le reste de la bande, assis sur les vieux sofas de cuir usé noir qui formaient une espèce de salle d'attente ouverte, et qui s'extasiait sur un catalogue regroupant des photos de tatouages. Alors, autant marquer le coup, acheva-t-il avec un faible sourire en haussant les épaules.

Le tatoueur le compla d'un air amusé.

— Crois-moi, même marié il va t'arriver d'agir en parfait crétin.

Ce fut au tour de l'autre de rire.

— Bon alors ce tatouage, tu as une idée en tête concernant l'endroit et le dessin ? demanda Gary en réajustant sa position sur son tabouret.

— Et bien, sûrement pas un énorme dragon chinois muticolore sur la totalité du bras.

— Quelque chose de discret et caché ? Mais en même temps symbolique ?

Carlisle hocha la tête.

— A vrai dire, le pari contient une close concernant le dessin.

— Une énorme allusion à sa extraordinaire bite ! s'exclama Gavin, à l'autre bout de la pièce et qui visiblement n'avait toujours pas commencé à déssaoûler.

Il se fit par la suite assomer par Charles qui le frappa sur la tête avec l'un des gros classeurs de présentation.

Gary sembla réfléchir avant d'attraper son carnet à croquis et de griffonner furieusement dessus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il le présenta à Carlisle.

— Sur la hanche droite. Quelque chose de discret, caché et symbolique, annonça-t-il.

L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de franchement rigoler.

— Totalement ça.

Un bon moment plus tard, Gavin acheva enfin de tracer la dernière finition et se recula, satisfait. Carlisle releva timidement la tête, qu'il avait gardé levée vers le plafond pendant toute la durée de l'opération, inquiet du résultat.

— C'est fini, annonça le barbu en attrapant un paquet de compresses stériles et du sparadra.

Bill, Charles, Mark et Gavin accoururent auprès du fauteuil incliné de Carlisle.

— Ça va ! protesta ce dernier en essayant de remonter un peu son pantalon et son boxer qu'il avait été obligé de baisser un peu. Matez-moi, tant que vous y êtes ...

Gavin écarquilla les yeux à la vue du tatouage avant que sa bouche se fende en un large sourire.

— Cooool ! lâcha-t-il entre exitation et admiration.

— C'est un des tatouages les plus géniaux que je n'ai jamais vus, ajouta Bill.

— Moi je trouve même ça plutôt mignon, dit Gary en croisant les bras, observant d'un oeil critique son "oeuvre".

Sur la hanche droite de Carlisle était tatouée en noir et plusieurs nuances de gris une sorte de panneau lumineux à néons caractéristique de Las Vegas en forme de flèche, pointant suggestivement vers son entre-jambe et portant l'inscription "The Road to El Dorado".

Carlisle se mit à rire.

— J'espère que tu as préparé l'argent, souligna-t-il en regardant Gavin, haussant son sourcil gauche.

Son ami se tordit les mains nerveusement.

— En fait, il a bien fallu que je paye les boissons de toute à l'heure quand on était dans le bar, expliqua-t-il, piteux.

— Je te jure qu'on jour où l'autre tu me donneras, par la force s'il le faut, MES VINGT DOLLARS ! le menaça Carlisle, les dents serrées. J'attendrais vingt ans s'il le faut !

* * *

Retour dans le présent ...

Plus de vingt ans étaient en fait passés. Et aujourd'hui, Carlisle contemplait le billet de vingt dollars qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

—Je tiens toujours mes paris. Et mes promesses, fit Gavin Hanks en levant son verre de scotch à ses lèvres, sortant son hôte de ses pensées, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Ne me reproche pas ça !

— Il t'en a fallu quand même du temps, ironisa Carlisle en rangeant l'argent dans son porte-feuille.

— Au moins Esmé aime ? s'enquit Gavin, la phrase remplie de sous-entendus.

— Au moins Esmé aime, confirma-t-il, souriant bêtement.

Gavin ricana, le nez dans son verre. Vingt et un ans avaient passés et rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Ils étaient toujours de parfaits crétins.

* * *

_Voilà, ceci était une sorte de petite transition avec la suite. Un retour en arrière s'imposait puisqu'il fallait en effet expliquer certains sous-entendus (à savoir le tatouage de Carlisle, les vingt dollars que lui devait Gavin, et aussi les suspicions d'Edward qui se demandait si le jeune Carlisle avait été un homme propre et bien rangé). Ça permet un peu de clore l'affaire Mallory. Et d'ouvrir sur quelque chose d'autre._

_Un graaand merci à mon Rounard, alias Helvin pour les coups de mains téléphoniques, et France comme à l'étranger, que ce soit par rapport au tatouage ou à l'utilisation de $20 ! Et merci aussi pour l'idée quant au « Joue avec moi » de ce chapitre. Bisous dans ta face !_

_Attention, *Tatadadam* c'est l'heure de la minute : « __Joue avec moi __» !_

_Imaginez : Fin du mois d'Août, une espèce de canicule fait rage dans tout le pays. (bon, j'ai bien dit « Imaginez », parce que là en ce moment, ahem. Pour aller dehors chez moi, il faut mettre un gros sweat). Reprenons. Fin du mois d'Août, une espèce de canicule fait rage dans tout le pays. Dans votre petit appartement en pleine ville, vous n'en pouvez plus. Vous passez vos journée dans votre baignoire avec votre brumisateur. Vous vous mettez alors en quête d'un lieu climatisé ou frais. Vous oubliez la piscine (pleine de monde) et le supermarché (trop de tentations au rayon glaces) et vous rabattez sur le cinéma. Votre billet acheté pour regarder le blockbuster de l'été, vous vous asseyez le plus confortablement dans la salle fraîche, armée de votre bouteille d'eau, sur un des sièges du milieu de la rangée, se situant elle-même au milieu de la salle. Vous soupirez d'aise. Une heure du film s'est déjà écoulée et on vous tapote l'épaule. Agacée d'être interrompue en plein dans le feu de l'action, vous vous tournez excédée vers la personne. A ce moment, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous. Soit :_

— _Un type assez enrobé et costaud (du type Jeff Albertson) , le visage oscillant entre le vert et le jaune, une cannette de soda dans la main gauche, un paquet de chips sous le coude, la main droite devant la bouche, essaye difficilement de passer devant vous. Il tente tant bien que mal de réfréner des hauts le cœur. L'homme a l'air assez mal en point et gesticule pour aller vers ce qui semble être les toilettes. Votre cerveau finit enfin par analyser la totalité de la situation et après réflexion, le type à l'air de vouloir vomir. Soudain, il lâche tout ce qu'il a dans les mains et les plaque sur sa bouche. Oh non. __Alors : __**TAPPEZ DU PIED.**_

— _Un gosse, type monstre en modèle réduit, essaye de passer devant vous pour atteindre l'escalier au bout de la rangée. D'après ce que vous comprenez dans le charabia formé par ses cris et ses pleurs, il a l'air de vouloir du pop corn et des bonbons. Un papa visiblement fatigué et excédé, tente de le rattraper, attirant les grognements agacés des autres spectateurs alors qu'il leur bouche la vue de l'écran. Le gamin atteint à peine la hauteur d'un siège. Il vous semble alors le reconnaître. Mais oui ! Il s'agît bien du marmot qui hurlait à ne plus rien entendre lors des dialogues de la plus importante des scènes. Fronçant le nez, vous sentez en plus une drôle d'odeur. Oh bon sang ! Sa couche n'a pas été changée. Alors : __**FRAPPEZ DANS VOS MAINS !**_

— _Un homme, grand, sexy à mort avec sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, les manche retroussées, désigne du menton le siège à côté de vous, occupé par votre sac solitaire. Vous l'avez vu deux minutes auparavant revenir dans la salle, se diriger vers sa place, avant de découvrir qu'une vieille dame la lui avait pris. Vous froncez les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, votre esprit embrumé par toutes ces images d'explosions à l'écran. Il esquisse un sourire en coin en voyant votre air perdu. «Il ne reste plus que cette place. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? » Vous vous contentez d'acquiescer vigoureusement de la tête en le dévisageant. Cet homme semble être sorti tout droit d'un film. « J'ai raté pas mal de choses ? » vous chuchote-t-il en se penchant vers vous. Vous avez soudainement très très chaud. « Non, pas vraiment. A part quinze morts, une dizaine de voiture explosées ou brûlées et trois barils de faux sang, rien » répondez-vous. Il ricana. Se penchant vers le sac qu'il a posé à ses pieds, il en sort un gros pot de glace Ben&Jerry's parfum 'Baked Alaska' ainsi que deux cuillères. Il vous en tend une, haussant un sourcil d'un air suggestif. Vous le remerciez avec un sourire timide et enfournez une cuillerée de glace dans votre bouche. Un pur délice. Vous gémissez de bien-être. Votre voisin vous regarde avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Alors : __**CLIQUEZ SUR REVIEW !**_

_Libre à vous de finir la glace dans la salle obscure. Ou bien autre part. Seule ou accompagnée. (enfin, selon moi, accompagnée c'est mieux)  
Bon après, vous pouvez toujours remplacer le gars mystérieux par qui vous voulez._

_Je croise les doigts pour avoir une imagination débordante et pour qu'un nouveau chapitre arrive très vite. Mais ça, ça ne se commande pas forcément, uh uh !_

_Je vous remercie dans tous les cas d'avoir lu ce chapitre un peu différent des autres._

_N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions, pour me poser des questions ou bien pour raconter votre journée !_

_Bonne chance à tout le monde pour la rentrée ! Courage, les prochaines vacances sont dans … euh, 9 semaines._

_Bisous à tous, et d'ici là, portez vous bien !_

_Xxx_

_N._


End file.
